Love Game
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: AU. She was young, successful, and independent. She didn't need another man in her life complicating things emotionally, and she had the perfect way to fix that. The new messenger boy seemed like the right man for her plan. CloudTifa, VincentYuffie.
1. Run Ins

_Yeah! I got around to my new AU and I'm really excited about this one too. I want to point out that this story was very much inspired by a few lines from Lady Gaga's song by the same name, and from seeing TV spots of The Proposal before it came out and then of actually watching the movie(which I loved). I've read this sort of plot a couple of times before, so I won't take full credit for it. I'll just twist it to my liking and add things that many probably haven't seen before. I really wanted to wait until I finished at least one of the two fics I'm working on, but I couldn't. I've had this chapter ready for a few days now, edited and reread too many times to count, so I hope it isn't too disjointed._

_Now, a few things before you go on reading. If you're a returning reader from my other AUs, you'll know that I love dramatic, over-the-top plots. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't review just to insult me or the story. Flames will be deleted and/or ignored. I gladly accept concrit as long as it pertains to my grammar, description, character development, repetitiveness, and things that may not be explained clearly. Please don't ask me to change my plot or anything else. I'm here writing for fun mostly, and to get better, and if you do take the time to point out my weaknesses, thank you. Receiving respectful concrit makes a writer grow—and it makes me happy too. That said, please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fan fiction. I am making no money off of them.

…………………………

**Love Game**

…………………………

**Run-Ins**

…………………………

If there was one thing he despised about early mornings, it was seeing Zack so cheerful. Really, the man could've been nursing a hangover and he would've still managed to smile and look at the day positively. Now he, also known as Cloud Strife, was used to waking early in the morning, but he wasn't always happy about it. At least until he'd had his morning coffee and jelly donut; sometimes he preferred cinnamon buns.

"Aww, don't I get a smile this morning?" asked Zack when Cloud got into his car after leaving his apartment.

All he received was a rude gesture with a particular finger on Cloud's hand. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into drinking the night before my interview," he muttered.

"You'll feel differently when you get your coffee fix," said Zack offhandedly, ruffling his black spikes with his free hand, while with the other he steered his expensive convertible.

Cloud had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the easy confidence the other man exuded. He wasn't jealous of Zack—well, _maybe _just a little—but he appreciated having someone like him to talk to. Though Zack was a successful career man in his own right, he still found time to hang out with him, and he insisted on keeping little rituals of hanging out with each other on certain days every week. This particular morning, the same as every Monday, Zack was driving them towards a coffee shop sitting in the middle of Midgar. It was also the one that had the most people in the morning.

"There's this fashion thing going on this Saturday and I think it'll be a good time for you to talk to the agencies to show them your portfolio," Zack said.

Cloud shook his head. "No one will hire me without my degree and I still have one semester to go. I need a job now, more than I need an internship."

"Well, why don't you let me pull my influence to get you a job at _The Midgar Times_?"

"I can't do that," Cloud said, shaking his head vehemently. "I wanted to try for myself, but your Human Resources guy hated me on sight."

"Yeah, Hojo is a pretty creepy fellow," Zack said as they pulled into the parking lot of the coffee place. "But we can go above him."

Cloud's blond spikes fell in front of his eyes as he shook his head once more. "No, Zack. I'm going to get a job on my own. Just… stop trying to protect me for once in our lives."

Zack just sighed in annoyance and shrugged. "Fine. Just because you're my brother, I have to let you scrape your knees once in a while, huh?"

"Hmm… maybe you're not as dumb as you look," Cloud said with a smirk, ignoring Zack's annoyed grunt.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would've kicked your scrawny ass by now," Zack said, making his way to the surprisingly empty counter. Usually at that hour the place was packed. "Slow morning?" he asked the girl at the register.

She choked for a moment at the sight of him, and her cheeks began to burn in embarrassment as Zack flashed her a wink. "Y-yeah. We're waiting for the morning rush," she finally replied. "What can I get you?"

Cloud rolled his eyes as Zack ordered. He seemed to have that effect on people, mostly girls, but a couple of guys too, once in a while. But who wouldn't look—and he meant in an entirely platonic, brotherly way—at a guy who was six foot three, with perfect black spikes, broad shoulders, and a piercing blue gaze? The special cut suit he was wearing only added to his image of successful playboy. "I'll have a large black coffee and a jelly donut," said Cloud, ignoring the girl's appraising gaze now on him.

He wasn't too behind on the looks department himself, but he didn't usually exude the confidence that Zack did. He was of a shorter stature, but not by much, with haphazard spikes of a golden blond, and eyes a shade lighter than Zack's own. He was also two years younger than Zack's twenty-five. His youthful face often made him appear younger than he was. Zack's family had taken him in when he had been ten and his mother—who had been a friend of Zack's mother—had died. He'd had no other family and had grown up with a guy like Zack for a brother. Sometimes he was grateful, other times it was just plain aggravating.

Zack ordered a cappuccino for himself and they waited. "Are you going with me to the fashion thing or not? It'll be a good place for you to pick up a girl," he said, waggling his eyebrows at the blond. "Or we can work on your moves here," he said, giving the employees at the coffee shop a dashing smile.

Cloud just grunted and gave Zack a shrug. "I'll think about it," he said, taking his coffee and slowly sipping the dark, bitter liquid with near relief. Coffee addictive? Nah. They walked out of the coffee shop just as the usual customers began to trickle in. Outside, he waited for Zack and just sighed when the taller man walked out with a folded napkin and stuffed it into the inside of his suit coat pocket. "Can't you go anywhere without picking up a girl?"

"Hey, _she_gave _me _her number, not the other way around," Zack said in his defense. "Come on. We don't want you to be late to your interview. I have a good feeling about this one," he said brightly, getting into his car and driving them the few blocks towards the building standing tall and proud, made almost entirely out of windows.

Cloud suspected that the people working in that building rarely had any privacy with all of the windows he could see from far away. He had high aspirations about working at a place like _Edge Style_. He wanted to build up a portfolio of photographs that would help get him into important companies looking for photographers with experience. After building up a reputable portfolio and he had gained himself a name, he would begin his own company. He had many hopes and dreams regarding what he wanted to do after he finished with school, but for now he would keep it small and within his grasp.

The only way to get to the point of his career that he wanted was to finish his degree in photography—which he was almost done with—and get a job at a respectful company, like _Edge Style_—since _Midgar Times _was out for now—and then work his way up there before moving to _The Midgar Times _once he had made a name for himself and that Hojo guy wouldn't be the one interviewing him. Zack was currently working there as the head of the production team, and he took care of the graphics department in the newspaper, but Cloud really didn't want people to do things for him, much less his brother.

They stopped in front of the building and Cloud stepped out of Zack's car slowly, still sipping idly on his coffee. "What's your schedule today?" he asked the dark haired man.

"I have to get the social pages ready, since they're due tomorrow. My team is almost done, all we need is to run it by Sephiroth and we're good to go. How about I give you a call at noon to see if you've already gotten the job? We'll celebrate your success with sushi."

Cloud nodded. "I'll let you know," he said, turning to walk towards the massive glass doors.

"Cloud!"

"Yeah?" asked the blond, turning to look at his brother.

"Good luck," Zack said with a grin and a salute.

Cloud shrugged and offered him a smug look. It quickly died when he ran right into someone, spilling his still hot coffee—but not boiling, thank Ifrit—right onto the front of said person. For a second he just stared at her. Despite the coffee being spilled all over her and his hands, it didn't retract on how attractive his victim was. Had he seen her somewhere before?

The woman let out a choked gasp and looked at him with wide, ruby colored eyes. "I'm sorry!" Cloud exclaimed, hearing a groan from behind him, since Zack had seen the entire thing happen. "Here… I… uh, I have napkins," he said faintly, trying to dab at the brown splotch on the woman's chest and stomach.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to mask her exasperation. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when he dabbed at her chest, and she refrained from slapping him outright, since it seemed like he was really trying to help and not to feel her up—as would've been the case with many jerks she had encountered before. "I said I'm fine," she said more forcefully.

Cloud flushed a light pink when he noticed what it was that he was _trying _to clean with his napkins and pulled back. "Miss, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. It's a good thing I keep spare clothes in my office. Just… don't worry about it and please watch where you're going next time?" she asked before turning and walking away, her long curtain of dark hair snapping behind her.

Cloud turned to Zack with a look of helplessness on his face and his brother grinned. "Nice way to make an impression," he called. "You threw your coffee all over the editor-in-chief."

"_What?!"_ Cloud exclaimed, the blood draining from his face. "She'll have me fired on sight!"

Zack waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry too much about it. She won't fire someone for such a petty reason. Trust me. It's a good thing that you didn't actually spill coffee on yourself. Otherwise we'd have a problem," he said. "Now hurry. Get that scared look off of your face and get to the interview."

Cloud nodded and waved weakly to Zack before stepping into the building and walking towards the front desk. After getting a visitors pass, he made his way towards the second floor, where Human Resources was located. He didn't have a big problem with taking a job as a delivery boy. All he needed at the moment was something to tide him over until he finished school. With a sigh, he entered the office and approached the front desk. "Hello, I'm Cloud Strife and I'm here for a job interview."

……

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"Some guy ran into me and conveniently dropped his coffee all over me. Now I'll be late for the meeting, and I didn't really start this day too well to begin with."

The young woman in front of her gave her a sympathetic look as they stepped into her office. The room was all whites, blacks, and clear windows. The furniture was all black, while the rest was mostly uninterrupted white. The one thing that saved the office from looking sterile were the blood red roses sitting at various tables all around, and on her desk. The two paintings of loud colors sitting on the wall opposite the large black cherry oak desk also added to Tifa's unique style. Yuffie had to admit though, that her one favorite thing about the décor was the red velvet chair sitting behind said desk. It gave the office a more feminine feel. "So? Spill, Tifa!"

"I've had enough spills for today," Tifa said with a frown.

Yuffie was practically bouncing on the tips of her toes. "Did you finally break up with Loz?"

Tifa pulled out an extra business suit and shirt she always kept on hand from the hidden closet near her bathroom and nodded, giving her an appalled look. "Oh Yuffie, it was the worst break-up in the history of break-ups," she muttered, entering her bathroom to change, but leaving the door opened a crack so that she could continue to talk to Yuffie. "He cried."

Yuffie started, nearly falling over and onto her face. "He _cried_?" she asked in disbelief.

Tifa finished tucking her shirt into her skirt and walked out, pulling on her blazer; the charcoal gray seemed to bring out the red glint in her eyes. "Yes, he _cried_. I honestly thought that I'd be the one who would cry, but… I felt a strange sense of relief. I mean, the whole jealousy thing was just too much. I felt… I felt like I was suffocating and it was the best time for the both of us to move on."

Yuffie shook her head. "If only your brother had the same sense to _move on_," she said with a sigh.

Tifa gave Yuffie a smart look. "Still pining over him, I see. I thought you and Reno had a thing."

"It's just dating, Tifa. Reno has too much of a wandering eye to actually be someone I want to date exclusively. Guess it comes with the whole 'male-model' thing," Yuffie said, handing over a portfolio as they began to walk out of her office. "The press conference for the show was a success."

Tifa nodded in satisfaction—because she'd had total faith in Yuffie's skills, and trusted her to bring the publicity home—and turned to her assistant. "Jessie, do me a great favor and have someone take my clothes to the cleaners? Someone knocked coffee all over them and they're stained and in my bathroom."

"Right away," said Jessie with a smile. "I had got a call from the photographers you hired for the runway show and they all confirmed and will be at the meeting today."

"Thank you, Jessie. Take any messages and I will answer them after the meeting," Tifa said before she and Yuffie disappeared around the corner.

"I hope we get the messenger by tomorrow," Yuffie said as they walked to the conference room. "There are a bunch of packages that need to get out to our sister magazines before the end of the week."

The long haired brunette nodded. "Are we all set to kick off fashion week? The invitations for our runway show were all sent out?" Tifa asked, checking off a few things on her multi-purpose phone.

Yuffie nodded. "I sent out the VIPs and regular invitations last week and almost everyone has confirmed that they're coming for the show. We've got some pretty big names. Oh, and your brother added a few extra at the last minute."

"But he didn't tell me anything," Tifa said in annoyance. She just shrugged it off. "I guess he probably invited people he wants to do business with. Just make sure to have the ones who haven't confirmed called. We need their answers before Wednesday. Do you know if Vincent is here yet?"

Yuffie nodded and her face took on a dreamy note. "He was here earlier than other days, negotiating still negotiating the costs of the 'all-green' decorations for the show and making sure that we aren't over our budget. The providers wanted to get smart at the last minute and they tried to up the price. Last I heard, your brother had gotten them to _reduce _from the original price."

"Good," Tifa said with a nod, turning into the conference room. She was the last person they had needed to begin the meeting, and her brother was glaring at her from across the large conference table, his red eyes narrowed slightly. Tifa took a seat and Yuffie sat to her right, preparing the list of their sponsors for the show.

Yuffie felt her eyes roam towards the man sitting at the other end of the table. He was tall, handsome, and well dressed, with short, dark silky hair and passionate crimson eyes. Said eyes glanced at her and Yuffie casually gazed at the documents in her hands, pretending that she hadn't just been ogling him. Though he was handsome and related to Tifa, Yuffie found that the only similarity between the two was the red of their eyes, even when they happened to be very different shades. That had an explanation though. Tifa and Vincent only shared their father and came from different mothers.

"Oww," Yuffie hissed when someone kicked her under the table. Her brown eyes snapped towards Tifa and her friend slash boss gave her a pointed look before looking at Vincent. Yuffie followed her eyes towards the other edge of the table and Yuffie realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Miss Kisaragi, the list of sponsors?" Vincent asked her dryly.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, standing and walking towards the head of the table. She began to rattle off the brand names of perfumes, popular designers, makers of vehicles, handbag designers, and many others who had donated in order for them to advertise at the party as well.

Tifa watched the ease in which Yuffie spoke and smirked to herself. Though Yuffie could be a tad clumsy at times, it seemed a sort of switch was thrown when she stood in front of a group of people to pitch her ideas and sell her services as PR of _Edge Style_. It was obvious that the smaller woman had been fantasizing about Tifa's brother a few seconds before. It was an impossible dream, Tifa knew, because Vincent had a girlfriend that he had been in love with for many months now. Tifa didn't particularly like Lucrecia, but so far the woman had been nothing but nice and polite with her. It made her suspicious.

Though Yuffie was a very pretty girl, just shy of her twentieth birthday, Lucrecia was a supermodel, and one of the most famous faces at the moment. Vincent had been fawning over her for some time now and Tifa realized that her brother was starting to look for a woman to start a life and a family with. She may not have liked Lucrecia, but if Vincent was happy…

By the time the meeting ended, Tifa was assured that their fashion party—complete with a runway show, _and _open bar—would be total success. Yuffie waved at her as she walked out of the conference room and Tifa stayed behind to talk to Vincent. "You were late," Vincent said once they were alone.

"I had a run-in with some guy, and he ended up spilling his coffee all over me," Tifa said. "You know I'm never late, so it won't happen again."

"Father wants us to have dinner with him on Friday," Vincent said casually, walking with her towards their offices, which were separate corners from each other. "You've cancelled in the last minute the last two times."

Tifa nodded and let out a heavy sigh. Her relationship with Grimoire had started out late; she hadn't known that the man who had been married to her mother hadn't been her real father until she had been seventeen. It had been a real blow to her heart and her confidence, realizing that her mother had hidden the truth from her for so long. Grimoire had been her mother's first love, but he had left her pregnant in Nibelheim without knowing it. Her mother had then married a boy from Nibelheim—apparently he had known that Tifa hadn't been his daughter—and had started her life anew, with another man's baby on the way.

Grimoire wasn't a bad man, and he hadn't known about her until her mother had died and had left a letter for him, explaining to him that Tifa was really his daughter. She had met him at her mother's funeral and had found out the same night that he was her real father. After a particularly unpleasant previous two years with the man she had thought her real father, she had left everything behind in Nibelheim, moving to Midgar with Grimoire. She had then met her half-brother, Vincent, and she was glad that he had accepted her willingly and kindly. She'd always wanted an older brother. If only she'd had him in her life when she truly had needed him…

Tifa cleared her throat and looked towards Vincent, who had been awaiting her answer. "I'll go. You know that I don't cancel on purpose. It's just that work…"

"Preaching to the choir," Vincent murmured. "But I at least find time to have a personal life. I wish you'd do the same," he said more firmly.

Tifa smiled. She loved to see Vincent go into 'big-brother' mode. It was endearing and it made her feel like she did have a family: something she hadn't felt since her mother had passed. "I'll take that into consideration. Now, about Yuffie—"

"Tifa, don't start," Vincent interrupted. "I already told you that I am not interested. Besides, have you forgotten about Lucrecia?"

"Of course I haven't," Tifa muttered in annoyance. She couldn't understand why it was that Vincent was always short about anything that had to do with Yuffie. Did he not like her? Was it a whole 'hate at first sight' thing? Tifa would have to do more investigating on that, since Yuffie was her best friend and all.

"Then do not bring this up again," Vincent said in a quietly threatening voice.

Tifa had had many years of practice on ignoring Vincent when he was trying to be threatening to her. Despite the fact that they had met face to face when she had been seventeen and he had been twenty-three, she had been his annoying little sister for the first few months they had lived together. Grimoire had attempted to spoil her rotten until Tifa herself had put an end to it. She had worked to buy her own things during her last year of high school, and then had worked through college, even going as far as to earn a scholarship and avoid having Grimoire pay her tuition. Despite wanting to be independent from her real father, he had bought her a car for her eighteenth birthday and had practically begged her to accept it.

Now at twenty-two, she was one of the youngest editor-in-chiefs in the city. _Edge Style _was under her control—even though Grimoire was the still the majority owner of the magazine—and she had worked to be in the position in the company that she was in. Vincent handled the executive side of the magazine and sometimes even handled the main events where they would promote the magazine as well.

Tifa brushed back her bangs from her eyes and gave her brother a critical look. "Do you honestly think that a runway model on the top of her career is going to want to settle down with you now?" she asked smartly.

Vincent gave her an annoyed look at the fact that she was ignoring his plea to leave the topic of Yuffie alone. It wasn't that he hated her, he just didn't want to lead her on when he would never take her seriously. He was in love with Lucrecia and Yuffie needed to get over her puppy love. "Tifa… you honestly think that a nineteen-year-old is a much better option? I'm almost ten years older than she is!"

"Love has no age," Tifa said with a smile.

Vincent let out something that could only be described as a snort and opened the door to his office. "Find yourself a man to worry about and then we'll talk," he said, giving her a smug smile before entering and closing the door.

Tifa just shook her head. It seemed that stubbornness ran in the family. She turned towards her office and smiled at Jessie. "Any word on the messenger?"

"Yes, Tifa. I got a call from Mrs. Elmyra down in HR and she said that she hired a guy. He'll start tomorrow though, since they need to finish all of the paperwork and the drug tests today."

Tifa refrained from sighing once again. It seemed like her day would be full of sighs and she could already feel the exhaustion creeping in. And it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. She was in for a long day of working with her reporters and with the Graphics team. "Okay, Jessie, thank you. Would you mind contacting the Junon Model Agency? I need to talk to Aerith about the pictures we're going to feature in our next issue."

"Ooh… the ones that she took out in Wutai of Genesis?" she asked excitedly.

"Those exactly. Aerith told me that she would be here in Midgar for the fashion show, but I need to get into contact with her before the actual show," Tifa said.

"Right away, Miss Valentine!"

"Call me Tifa, Jessie," Tifa reminded before stepping into her office. Sometimes it still felt odd to be called Valentine when she had spent seventeen years having Lockhart as a last name. But Grimoire had insisted and since the man who had married her mother—and whom she had presumed had been her real father—had hurt her beyond anything she had ever imagined, she had gladly changed her last name. Though old man Lockhart had not hurt her physically, he had scarred her emotionally over something she had brought onto herself when she had been fifteen. It was something that pained her every time she thought of it, and Tifa had a feeling that it always would. It was like a wound that would never heal and never be forgotten.

She needed to stop spacing out. Today was not a day to reminisce. She had too much work to do, and tomorrow she had a messenger boy to break-in. Sitting at her fancy, black oak desk, Tifa picked up her phone and pressed the blinking red button. It really wasn't a wonder that Vincent was right and she had no personal life.

………

Cloud had been dreading the moment he finally came face to face with the boss. He was already nearing the end of the week of his new job and he was already known for being quick and effective, something that had been twisted into innuendo by many of the women working there that he had already met. He didn't mind, he was highly aware that he wasn't bad looking—though he'd always imagined that he didn't even reach Zack's level—and the ladies went out of their way to flirt with him.

Stuffing the various envelopes and a few small packages into his messenger bag Cloud sighed and made his way towards the elevator. The Shinra building seemed to be one of the places he would be frequenting the most and he had to admit that it wasn't too bad. There were a couple of assholes he had met about two days ago, but on the upside he would be delivering a few things to Zack today.

It seemed that the magazine would be providing them some images of the location where the upcoming fashion party would be held so that it could be printed in Saturday's edition of the paper. As he waited for the elevator to open, he nearly ran right into a girl with big green eyes as she began to exit. She smiled shyly at him and expelled an urgent apology. "That's okay," he assured her, his eyes moving down when something caught his eye.

"You know… if I were any other type of girl I'd be offended that you're staring at my chest, but I can see you're not… not really. You're a photographer?" she asked, her eyes glittering like the most expensive and beautiful jades he had ever seen.

Cloud nodded and had the grace to look embarrassed. "I am. Just need one more semester to get my degree. Is that the new Chimera 3200?"

She gave him a brilliant smile and nodded. "I've only had it for two hours but already I love it. I'm Aerith, by the way," she said, extending her hand to shake his.

Cloud smiled and shook her small pale hand in a firm grip. "Cloud," he offered. "I guess I missed my elevator."

Aerith gave him a discomfited look and her cheeks colored a little. "And… it's my fault. Hey, what time do you go to lunch?"

"Uh…" he floundered for a few seconds. Wasn't it usually up to the guy to ask a girl out? "I get my lunch break at twelve and have an hour before I need to get back, then I come back and leave at four before rushing to school." At the amused look on her face he flushed slightly. "And you didn't need to hear my life story," he muttered.

Aerith giggled and shook her head. "It's perfectly fine. How about we meet here at twelve and we can have lunch together while we discuss where you're going with your career once you get your degree?" she asked sweetly.

Cloud was amazed that she was offering to hear him out. "Um… sure, that sounds great," he said. "Are you a reporter?" he asked curiously.

"She shook her head. I'm a photographer," she looked at her watch. "Who is now late for a meeting with the chief," she said, biting her lip. "I have some pictures I need to pitch for her for next month's article of Genesis Rhapsodos."

Then it dawned on Cloud exactly who she was. "You're… you're Aerith Gainsborough?" he asked dumbly. She was a legend amongst the photographers for being the first person to photograph the elusive red furred creatures with the flaming tails that lived in a deserted part of Cosmo Canyon. She had been the first to see them up close and get a snapshot of them. No one else had been able to do the same since. She had an impressive array of projects that had made her famous at the age of twenty-four.

She gave him a bashful smile and nodded. "The one and only," she said. "But we'll talk about it later Cloud; I don't want to keep Tifa waiting," she said before waving and turning to go. Before she got far, she turned and called his name.

Cloud turned and felt himself smirk when she caught a snapshot of him with her camera. She winked at him before taking off in a run, leaving Cloud smiling behind her. Well, his week was certainly looking up for him, and he just knew that if he told Zack, his brother would tease him and prod him until he asked her out. Maybe it was best if he left this conversation alone and told Zack nothing. Cloud rubbed a hand over his blond spikes and pressed the button for the elevator once more.

The only thing that echoed in his mind for a moment was the name Tifa… he would figure out why when he had a chance.

…………

"With this skirt, I need to watch out when bending over," Yuffie commented as she and Tifa took a look around their completed work. The hall where the party and the fashion show would take place had already begun to fill with reporters, actors, actresses, designers, and buyers. They had gone with a jungle type theme, especially since the designers for the runway show would be using animal prints and greens.

Tifa turned to look at her friend and colleague and realized that she was right. Yuffie had put on cute puffed out black skirt far shorter than should've been allowed. The material glittered with stones at any angle the light hit it, and it exposed a long line of leg. Despite the fact that Yuffie was a bit lacking in the height department, the black, knee-high boots helped to add four inches too. "_Why _would you be bending over in the first place?" Tifa asked her smartly.

Yuffie snorted. "What if I drop something?"

"Then there will be a gentleman there to pick it up," Tifa said with a grin, winking.

"You're right," said Yuffie. "The both of us are too damned hot to pick up anything we may drop ourselves," she said as they began to walk towards the hall where the runway had been set up. They were surrounded by a jungle all around, and Yuffie had to give it to the people who had set it up, they had done a fantastic job. "Is Vincent's girlfriend going to be in this one?"

Tifa shrugged. "I suppose she is. Every designer wants her to model their clothes."

A few reporters walked over to them and gave them a brief interview regarding the show and what was expected of the magazine in the future. Despite Yuffie's cool and sometimes immature attitude, she always reverted to a professional tone, the way she did in the meetings. She knew how to handle and control publicity in their favor. When the reporters walked off, Tifa walked with Yuffie towards their front row seats as people began to trickle in and were seated by attendants with lists of names in their hands.

Crossing her legs, Tifa realized that she would have to watch out for the way she was sitting herself. She had opted for a little black dress from the same designer Yuffie had gotten her skirt from. The material clung to her shapely body and glittered with stones as she moved. It was shorter than anything she had donned before, and once Vincent saw her Tifa could just imagine his disapproving "big brother" look, but she didn't really care. She felt especially sexy in the dress, and having a pair of glittering stilettos to go with her choice of attire was a bonus because they weren't as uncomfortable as she would've thought. Aside from that, her make-up was dark and centered around her eyes to make them look a deeper shade of garnet, and her hair was in long dark waves, spilling down her back and shoulders.

Unfortunately for Tifa, amidst meetings for the next issue of the magazine and meetings for the fashion party, she hadn't gotten the chance to meet the new messenger boy. All she had heard about him was gossip from both Jessie and Yuffie, and many other secretaries from different floors. With hair like a golden halo, a face to die for, and eyes like the clear blue sky of Costa del Sol, not to mention an ass that wouldn't quit; Yuffie had told her that the description had been from _Jessie_. The last description of him had made her break into an unladylike snort of laughter. But Tifa supposed that the females of the building enjoyed embellishing the looks of every new man that stepped into their building. Eventually she would meet this "hot blond" and see for herself what the fuss was all about.

"If this show didn't put our asses on the line, I'd throw some butter or water onto the runway," Yuffie muttered from beside her.

Tifa let out a small laugh despite herself and just shook her head, looking up when Vincent stepped into the room and began to make his way towards her. He motioned towards someone behind him and Tifa stood to allow him to introduce her to his guests or partners, she didn't know yet who was with him. She was still smiling when Vincent moved aside and allowed her a glimpse of his _guests_, but the smile soon fell and transformed into a blank expression.

"This is my sister, Tifa Valentine. Tifa, this is an associate and old acquaintance of mine, Rufus Shinra," Vincent said professionally.

Rufus' eyes focused on her immediately, and she could tell that he was surprised to see her, but it only showed through the cool blue of his eyes. Tifa reluctantly offered her hand for him to shake it and didn't miss the way his fingers brushed lightly across her knuckles when he began to draw back. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shinra," she forced out, avoiding Vincent's eyes in fear of what he might see.

"A pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Miss… Valentine," Rufus murmured in a silky voice.

Tifa inwardly grit her teeth and wondered _when_ Vincent had met Rufus. He'd called him an old acquaintance and that meant that they knew each other for a while now. Vincent's voice broke through her staring contest with the haughty man. "And this is Elena, his wife," Vincent continued, motioning towards a beautiful blonde woman standing behind him.

With a blond bob haircut and sharp brown eyes, it wasn't a surprise to see _why _Rufus had married her. At the sound of her name, the woman smiled courteously and held out her hand towards Tifa. "I read your magazine religiously," she said excitedly.

_Intelligent and clear-headed, not the way I would've imagined you would pick your wife, _Tifa thought inwardly about Rufus' choice in a woman he'd choose to bear heirs for the family fortune and name. The man was money and power, and money and power usually attracted the brainless bimbos. "Tifa Valentine," she said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"I'm a really big fan of you and your magazine, and I really enjoyed the issue on winter fashion. I saw the most adorable handbags there! Also, would you be able to tell me where I can find a certain necklace I saw on one of the models here? I've looked for it in various places, but... I... Sorry," she murmured, her cheeks coloring when she realized she was rambling. Rufus was giving her an annoyed look as well.

"Well, I'm very flattered that you're a fan of my magazine. I'll have to look into making an issue on the wives of important business men in this city," Tifa said, all professional.

Elena's warm, brown eyes widened and she nervously pushed her smooth blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh, oh... but I'm not a model. I'm more of a business woman myself. I guess it's one of the things that attracted my husband first," she said, taking on a slightly smug tone.

Tifa refrained from scoffing at her words. It had been more than likely a marriage of name and status, she mused. Rufus' father woudn't have let him marry for something as _insignificant _as love. "Right. We should have lunch so that I can hear all about your story. And I must point out that you have excellent taste in fashion," said Tifa, watching Elena blush. Rufus was still giving her a curious look, but he said nothing more to her.

"I'd really enjoy that," Elena said in a quiet voice, as if she were attempting to keep from squealing.

The brunette handed over her card. "Contact my assistant at the office and she'll schedule a lunch date. We'll talk about that necklace you're looking for then. If you can, find pictures so that I can help you as best I can. In any case, it was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Shinra," Tifa said calmly.

"Please, it's just Elena," said the blonde woman rapidly, unable to hide her happiness.

"I hope you enjoy the show," Tifa said with a nod before taking a seat and fiddling nervously with the hem of her dress. Vincent took a seat next to her, and on his other side sat Rufus. She could feel his eyes on her every time he turned to speak to her brother, but all she could do was attempt to ignore him.

"Know him?" Yuffie whispered.

Tifa just nodded. "From a past that I won't be able to forget," she replied just as quietly as her eyes focused on the runway when the lights began to dim. Might as well not think about it now. It would ruin an evening that had taken too much time, money, and work. Rufus Shinra would not come in to disrupt her life the way he had years ago. He was nothing but an unpleasant memory in her life now.

……

Watching Zack put the moves on various models was not Cloud's idea of a fun night. At least not for him. But as he stood near the bar, holding a coke and rum, he realized that it hadn't been so bad at all. Having a front row seat to a runway show had been nice eye candy, and he had certainly received many phone numbers already himself. The only downside to it all was that most of the models were taller than he was, especially in the high heels.

He didn't mind though, there were a few out there his height, and though he had gotten passed the blushing-when-a-girl-talked-to-him phase, he realized that he didn't want to be one of those one night stand types of guys. He actually enjoyed being in a relationship, except that his last one had ended on a rather sour note with accusations of cheating from his ex-significant other.

Cloud sipped his drink and shook off the annoyed feeling creeping up on him. He knew his boss, the woman he had spilled his coffee over, would be there tonight. He had been feeling a little anxious to see her and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Would she fire him? Would she even remember him? There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned, greeted by a sunny smile and glittering green eyes.

"I thought it was you that I saw!" Aerith said cheerfully. "Look Cloud, this is my cousin Cissnei. Ciss, this is Cloud, the handsome photographer I was telling you about," she said, turning to a small woman next to her with auburn hair almost the same shade as Aerith's.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cissnei and I hope you know that Aerith hasn't shut up about you since she met you," she said with a serene sort of smile.

Cloud had the grace to blush and it seemed his color matched Aerith's. "It's a professional attraction," Aerith said rapidly. "I really loved seeing your work and I hope that you think of taking an internship with me once you have your degree," she offered.

Cloud smiled at her offer. "Thank you for the opportunity. If it weren't for work, I would be willing to take it now," he said with a nod. His half-smile turned into a grimace when he felt Zack come up next to him. "Uh… this is my brother, Zack," he said lamely.

"You must be Aerith," he said to the green-eyed girl.

She nodded and gave him a dazzling smile. "And you're Zack. I've heard so much about you," Aerith replied.

Zack grinned and turned on the bashful charm. "I hope it's been good things, especially since I'm actually a really bad boy," he said, winking. Blue eyes turned to regard the woman next to her when she rolled her eyes and gave him a bored look. "And you are…?"

"Oh, this is Cissnei, my cousin. She's a reporter for the _Midgar Times_, though I can't figure out why you haven't met before today if you work there too. Maybe it's been because she travels abroad and has been back from a month long stay in Wutai," Aerith said excitedly.

Just the fact that she wasn't melting for his charm and was looking uninterested made his curiosity rise to the challenge. He took her hand, noticing how small it was compared to his, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Were you the one who did a special three-part report on the customs and legends of Wutai?"

Cissnei nodded and gave him a mildly interested look. "I was. Did you read it?"

"How about I get you a drink and we can discuss Leviathan's legend in a deeper context?" Zack asked smartly. The brunette woman was still giving him an unconvinced look, but she had found Wutai's culture fascinating and if the man in front of her wasn't the total airhead she had believed in the beginning, then she would gladly have an intelligent conversation with him.

Aerith smiled as she watched Cissnei walk off with Zack. "I think they would be perfect for each other," she said with a devilish little grin. Her eyes grew a little wide when she caught sight of someone across the room.

Cloud nodded and followed her gaze to see her staring at a tall man nervously. But he wasn't just any man. He was the _Midgar Times _editor himself, Sephiroth. The man was all poise and professionalism wrapped up in an elegant designer suit. What had Cloud's curiosity though was the way he was looking at Aerith and how the woman beside him was looking flustered. He smirked. "I'm thinking we'll talk later?" he asked her, making her jump and look at him as if she had forgotten he was there.

"Right," Aerith said. "I'll call you for lunch?" At his nod, Aerith excused herself and disappeared in the throng of people enjoying the party, the music, and the drinks. Taking a few more sips of his drink, he began to make his way around them, ignoring the offers of a drink or a dance from both women and men. It didn't bother him that he got hit on by guys anymore. He just brushed them off and politely turned them down. He was a lover of women, through and through.

He was rounding a particularly large green plant set for the environment of the jungle theme when he nearly ran right into the person had he been dreading to see again. Her eyes sparked with recognition, but as the man who had thrown his coffee on her earlier in the week. "Hello," he blurted.

She gave him a dubious glance and then offered a hesitant smile. "Hi. You're the coffee guy, aren't you?" she asked.

Cloud gave her an embarrassed look and nodded. "I'm sorry. I was a bit nervous that morning. I was on my way to a job interview," he said rapidly, amazed that the she had even understood his rushed words.

Tifa had to smile. He was terribly cute, with big blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. Not to mention dressed in black slacks, and a nice dress shirt that was made to his exact cut and the color that was a shade darker than his eyes. "I hope you got the job," she said pleasantly.

That solved the mystery of whether or not she knew who he truly was. Cloud offered a small smile. "I did. Thank you." _And you can take it away too_, he thought anxiously, but decided to play it cool. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing and he couldn't help staring at her long, shapely legs. He cleared his throat and looked back towards the bar. "Would you… join me for a drink?"

Tifa gave a look around, as if searching for someone and then nodded, smiling. "Of course," she said, taking his arm.

Cloud led them both towards the bar slowly, and he felt his hands begin to sweat a little as they took seats at the stools and ordered something to drink. "Listen, I'm very sorry about the coffee episode. I'm not usually that clumsy."

Her gaze was soft as she looked at him. "Nothing to worry about," she said honestly. "Lucky for me, I always keep spare clothing in my office." They lapsed into an awkward silence and Tifa found herself inspecting the man in front of her. He was young, maybe her age, and handsome, but he seemed a bit nervous to be talking to her. She sighed inwardly; she supposed that being successful and the editor of a major magazine could intimidate some men from showing interest in her. There was something about him that screamed to her memories, something in her childhood. "I feel like I've met you before," she said.

Cloud smirked. "If I knew you better, I'd be able to tell if that's a pick up line or not," he said casually.

She laughed and her cheeks colored a little. "Isn't that what the girl usually tells a guy? But honestly, I feel like we've met before, a long time ago," Tifa said thoughtfully, leaning towards him so that she could inspect his eyes up close.

Cloud nodded, wondering what it was about her that was giving off that familiarity vibe. There was something about her smile, and the kindness of her eyes that was holding his attention in a way that hadn't happened before. It was becoming increasingly easier to talk to her, despite the fact that she was his boss and didn't know about it just yet. "I get that feeling too. Where did you grow up?" he asked.

Tifa's memories took her back to her hometown, to a time she wished to forget at that very moment. She was in her element; fashion. She was successful, educated, and pretty, but no matter what she did and how far she went, her past always managed to catch up with her. "I… I'd rather not talk about that right now," she said, lightly touching his arm. "It's just not something that brings back good memories for me."

"I understand," Cloud replied with a reassuring smile.

"You know, before we even start, we need to introduce ourselves. I don't know your name," Tifa started.

Before he could say anything though, pain exploded across his face and he heard Tifa let out a gasp as he found himself on the ground, staring up at a man with citrine green eyes and silver hair. Tifa turned a glare to the man who had attacked him, and Cloud had a feeling that he had overstepped some kind of boundary with Tifa, despite her being his boss.

Great, the things he had to go through for a pair of nice legs… and his boss. Zack would be proud of the fact that he had managed to get himself into trouble so early in the night.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_I hope that for a start it wasn't too confusing. If I get anything wrong about their jobs and what they entail, please feel free to correct me. I looked up some stuff about editors, PRs, and photographers, but I haven't had much time to know the specifics of each position._

_Now, about the pairings and environment of the actual story. I have Tifa as the main editor of an important fashion magazine, Cloud is the messenger boy, and he's just been hired to work for Tifa. This will eventually be a VincentYuffie story too, but it'll start out as a VinceLucrecia. I'm going to try my very best to not bash characters in this story, so Lucrecia and Rufus may seem like the bad guys, but they won't be. Also, other pairings you can expect to see at different points of this fic are SephirothAerith, ZackCissnei, and some possible RenoYuffie, RufusTifa, and some ReeveYuffie in the far off future, but not enough to disrupt my favorite pairings. Also, as you can see, I made Vincent and Tifa half-siblings. I just hope no one has a hard time wrapping their minds around that bit._

_I really do hope everyone enjoyed this one, since I'm still working on the plot. Thank you so very much for reading and don't forget to drop me a note to see if it's worth continuing. If I take a while to update this one, just be aware that it's because I'm still working out the plot, but chapter two is done and all I have to do is proof-read it before posting. Also, I'm working on the next chapter of "Believe," which is more than half-done, and it should be out this week as well. Have an awesome week people!_

_Joey_


	2. The Boss

_Gah! Thank you so much for such a warm welcome for the first chapter. Also, thanks to a small discussion with the awesome S. Zix(sorry, I had to space because the doc manager kept deleting the penname!)__, I added to the scene where Tifa and Elena meet. It's not overly important for now, but if you're curious, it's a prelude to a scene that will come up in a future chapter. Enjoy because this update is early!_

…………………………………

**The Boss**

…………………………………

Cloud was on his feet in a second, being pushed back by Tifa's slim hands as she attempted to keep both him and the big lug in front of them at bay. "Loz, don't you dare hit him again," Tifa hissed.

"He was touching you," Loz nearly snarled.

"_I _was touching _him_," she replied through her teeth. "Don't cause a scene here or I will be forced to have security escort you out."

The taller man nearly snarled in anger. "The least you could've done was pick someone who could fight his own battles."

Cloud's hands fistedin rage and he could see Zack coming towards them. Cloud brushed past Tifa and rammed his own fist into the other man's—Loz's—face before anyone could stop him. If there was one thing he hated, it was having someone else attempting to protect him. He had lived the last thirteen years of his life with Zack trying to be his guardian angel and he had always wanted nothing more than to prove that he could protect himself, that he wasn't _weak_. Loz had fallen back against the stools, but he quickly got to his feet, unadulterated rage in his eyes.

"Please stop, I don't want to have to kick you out too," Tifa said, turning to look at Cloud with pleading eyes.

Cloud clenched his jaw and was highly aware of the fact that his lip was split and bleeding. He turned to look at the man behind Tifa and wondered if he was her boyfriend. The man was much taller than he was, with short, silver hair, green eyes, and the look of a weightlifter. Still, Cloud was confident that he could take him in a fist fight. He didn't feel like upsetting Tifa, and the thought bothered him because he wasn't thinking of her as his boss anymore. He needed to separate things before he got in way over his head. "Fine," he said in a low, dark voice. He turned to the bartender for a shot of liquor and left Tifa to her man, Zack following closely after him.

Vincent approached Tifa quickly, having been keeping an eye on her as she chatted with a blond man at the bar. He had seen the entire thing transpire. Lofz, Tifa's ex, had nearly stomped away from Sephirothand his other two brothers when he had caught sight of Tifa with another man. Without even saying a word, Lozhad attacked the blond. Vincent had been on the move then, watching Tifa attempt to diffuse the situation before the press approached and decided to film what had been happening right at their backs. Scandals would not bode them well at such an important party. "What's the problem?" he asked, eyeing Loz in challenge.

Tifa shook her head. "Nothing. Loz was about to leave after the little stunt he pulled. Weren't you, Loz?" she asked in a steely voice.

Loz's green eyes narrowed into slits as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a secluded area. Tifa waved Vincent away as he prepared to go after her. "What the hell was that? We haven't even been broken up a week and you're already hitting up another man," he hissed.

Tifa scoffed and looked at him incredulously. "The fact that I was talking to him doesn't mean I'm trying to get into his pants! I'm not you," Tifa retorted angrily. "I'm beginning to doubt all those times you swore to me you hadn't been seeing another woman. We're over, Loz, might as well be honest about it now."

Loz shook his head. "I won't have that argument with you again," he said, looking away from her.

"Then stop acting like you're still my boyfriend," Tifa said quietly. "I'm sorry you're hurt, but we're over. You have no right to attack innocent bystanders. Your jealousy, lies, and your inability to controlyour anger drove us to break up. I hope this is the last we see of each other," Tifa said before turning and walking away from him.

Vincent was waiting for her by the bar, a serious look on his face. "Well?"

Tifa shrugged. "He seems to think that we're still together." She turned to look around for the man she had been talking to and realized she hadn't even gotten his name. Now he was gone. "We're lucky the press was focused on what the famous people were doing," she whispered.

Vincent nodded. "Take care of yourself Tifa. I know you're physically capable of defending yourself, but we both know that Loz is nearly a foot taller than you and it worries me that he doesn't seem to accept that fact that you're through with him."

She nodded and offered him a wan smile. "Thanks for not telling me that you'll kick his ass if he hurts me. I'm completely capable of doing that myself," she said.

Red eyes gave her a shrewd look. "But you know that it goes without saying that I will, right? I'm your big brother and it's up to me to protect you whether you're okay with it or not," said Vincent seriously.

"I understand," she said, smiling and wrapping an arm around his waist for a sideways hug.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give for a camera at this moment," said someone from behind them. Both turned to look at the tall man with the darkest of hair, and brilliant red eyes, as he approached. Vincent's eyes were almost the exact shade of his, except that they had flecks of gold in them, when Grimoire's did not. "I must say it though, that I do have the most attractive children in the world."

Tifa let out a delighted laugh and stepped forward to hug him briefly. "I didn't think you would make it in time for the party," she said.

Grimoire shrugged. "I took the redeyefrom Cosmo Canyon," said Grimoire. "You've done a wonderful job with the setup."

"You can't give me all of the credit. Vincent helped a lot, though I bet he would've preferred to stay at home drinking hot chocolate and reading a book with his bifocals on," Tifa said with a smirk.

Vincent's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Was she implying that he was _old_? He wasn't even thirty yet! "Well, forgive me for preferring a peaceful night to one that almost always ends up in a hangover," he countered.

Tifa made a barely noticeable childish face at him and Grimoire chuckled. "Don't do that in public my dear. Imagine if someone catches an image of you making faces?"

Sheflaughed lightly and nodded. "Why don't you come along and meet some of the representatives of our sponsors? I'm sure they'd like to meet you," Tifa said, pulling her father along and giving Vincent a questioning look.

He shook his head and watched his family walk away before he moved towards the bar to order a glass of wine. He was leaning with his back against the counter, savoring his drink, and watching Lucrecia mingle from far away when a familiar, irksome presence caught his eye. Yuffie looked different than she normally did, with a skirt that would've been scandalous if it hadn't been puffed up around her thighs with a lot of bunched material, and with a hooded, black leather vest that showed off a small amount of her toned stomach. Her hair was what made her appearance so different. The usually flaccid, short strands had been styled in a haphazard, tousled do.

His eyes traced the line of leg, accentuated by the high black boots that made her at least four inches taller. What disturbed him the most was the fact that she hadn't even bothered to say hello to him or even look at him since the moment she had arrived. Yuffie's attention was currently on her on-and-off again lover. The man with the messy red hair, tattooed face, and goggles on his forehead. They were laughing about something and Vincent couldn't explain why it was that their laughter was grating on his nerves.

He was in love with Lucrecia, his beautiful Lucrecia; he shouldn't have been watching a woman who wasn't her. Vincent turned to look at his girlfriend and watched her smile and pose with her fellow models for a camera and then answer questions for the reporters. Inevitably, his eyes slid back to Yuffie, who was now standing alone, overlooking the party and finishing off a glass of champagne.

Yuffie turned towards the bar and spotted him there, blatantly watching her. She cocked her head to the side slightly before walking over to the bar. She didn't know how to interpret the look Vincent was giving her, but it wasn't the usual bored or annoyed look he reserved for her. She didn't know why she found the man so alluring, especially after he had started to ignore her passes at him, chocking it off to her age and her being too immature. The fact of the matter was that Vincent was an attractive man and she wasn't all too willing to give up on him yet, despite the excess baggage that came in the form of his girlfriend.

Yuffie knew that Lucrecia did not appreciate him and that she really wasn't taking him seriously. It didn't take a genius to see that all Lucrecia wanted to do was enjoy her fame and her youth. Vincent wasn't an old man, but he couldn't see that Yuffie was more than willing to be by his side, even at her young age of nineteen. If there was ever a man she had wanted more than was normal, or healthy for that matter, it was Vincent Valentine.

As she reached the bar, she motioned for the bartender to pour her another glass of champagne. Might as well allow Vincent to believe that she had lost interest in him for now. Then she'd entice him little by little. If there was one thing she had learned from Reno, it was that men hated to be ignored. Yuffie bit her lower lip when she felt his gaze on her, no matter if it was a sideways glance. She received her glass and turned fully to look at him. "It turned out rather well, didn't it?" she asked conversationally.

Vincent gave her an uninterested look and nodded once. "It did," he replied simply.

Yuffie made a slight humming noise and then shook her head before walking away, slowly swaying her hips. She was aware that his eyes were following her movement. It made her feel a little smug to see that for all that he acted as if she were nothing more than a pain, he was still highly aware of her feminine wiles. She hid a smile when she felt his eyes following her around the room as she conversed lightly with guests and a few of the most famous faces in Midgar.

Hmm, maybe drawing him away from his infatuation with Lucrecia wouldn't be as hard as she had initially thought. It was devious and wrong, but Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't someone who usually backed away from what she wanted. As she rounded a particularly large plant, she caught sight of Lucrecia posing with her fellow models once more. Nothing seemed amiss at first sight, except… that the man standing to her left seemed to have misplaced his hand and it was now on Lucrecia's ass.

Yuffie rolled her eyes to herself and shook her head. "Two-timing hussy," she muttered under her breath.

"I hope you weren't talking about me," said Tifa as she came up behind her.

"Look," Yuffie said, motioning towards Lucrecia.

Tifa turned and then narrowed her eyes. "It's not like he's grabbing her ass. His hand is on the small of her back," she pointed out.

"It wasn't there a minute ago." Yuffie huffed. "Do you really want _her_as your sister-in-law, or wouldn't you prefer lil-ol'-me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tifa seemed to think about it for a few seconds until she snickered at Yuffie's peeved expression. "Of course I would prefer you. We have been best friends since we met in college after all." Despite their difference in ages, they had become fast friends while they had met as roommates.

Even after Tifa had graduated first—because she'd had the advantage of being in schoollonger—they had kept in touch. Upon getting the editor-in-chief job, Tifa had hired Yuffie as her PR, despite her inexperience, but they'd been doing amazingly well with Yuffie as their representative. Even Vincent hadn't been able to argue Yuffie's skills after their first successful campaign. "But…?" Yuffie prompted.

"You can't force it. Vincent is completely in love with Lucrecia and she hasn't really done anything to hurt him. My dislike for her is more than likely a projection from you, I think. You know… I haven't seen her do anything that should make me question her feelings for my brother."

Yuffie let out a long breath and then nodded. "But… you wouldn't be opposed if say… I went after him anyway?"

"You want to turn my brother into a cheater?" Tifa asked, eyes narrowed.

Yuffie peered at her nervously. "I'll… make sure he breaks up with her first. I'd have to, you know, worm my way into his life."

"So… you're asking me permission to pursue my brother, who has a steady girlfriend, and you want me to be on your side after you sabotage his relationship with her?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Yuffie replied, nibbling on her lower lip.

Tifa stared at her for a long moment, until Yuffie began to fidget, and then sighed. "You really want to be with him or is this some sort of whim? A challenge?"

Yuffie shook her head and her eyes strayed towards Vincent, who was placing his wine glass to his lips and was still gazing at her from above the rim. She had to slap away the fluttering butterflies and the silly grin that threatened to overcome her features. She turned back to Tifa and shook her head. "I've tried out love too, Teef, and we both know how spectacular a failure it was the first time. We share that in common."

Tifa nodded ruefully and understood perfectly. "You actually want to try it again," she said in slight awe.

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "And I think… no… I _know_ he's the one, even though I know he sometimes sees me like I'm gum stuck onto his expensive shoes. I can promise you that soon enough he'll see me differently."

"Fine," Tifa said quietly. "Yuffie… promise me you won't hurt him, or get hurt yourself."

"I won't," Yuffie assured her.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Thinking about my brother's love life isn't really my definition of interesting. Did you see what happened with Lozand this guy I was having a drink with?" she asked. As Yuffie shook her head eagerly, Tifa recounted the events and the fact that she hadn't even known who the blond man was. She decided to leave out the part of how she'd really enjoy seeing him again sometime in the future.

………

Cloud sat slumped and surly at the kitchen table of the apartment Zack had often enough offered to share with him. It was really more like a small house instead of an apartment though, and even when he did love his brother, he couldn't take more than a few hours of Zack a day. Besides, Cloud wanted his privacy and it appeared that Zack didn't really know the meaning of the word. "What the hell happened?" Zack questioned as he handed over an icepack for Cloud's bruised face.

"I was talking to her, nothing more, when that psycho walked over and punched me in the face. He took me by surprise," Cloud said in annoyance. It made him even angrier to know that he had lowered his defenses for a girl. And to make matters worse, for getting friendly with his boss, a woman who didn't even know who he was. Was she really so high and mighty that she didn't know her own employees when she saw them? Probably not, but he was pretty angry at the moment and he was trying to place blame on someone else's shoulders.

"You were always a sucker for pretty eyes," Zack said, handing over a glass of dark alcohol.

"What the pot said to the kettle," Cloud replied snidely.

"I know, but at least I'm man enough to admit it. You, my brother, are in serious denial. What are you doing going after your boss? You want to sleep your way up to the top?" Zack asked him curiously, leaning lazily against the kitchen counter across from him.

"Shut up, Zack. I'm not in the best of moods right now," Cloud muttered, removing the ice so that he could take a sip of alcohol. "Besides, we were just talking. I wasn't planning on taking her back to my place," he said balefully.

Zack merely shrugged his shoulder under his expensive but disheveled suit and undid the knot of his tie completely before pulling off the scrap of silk and throwing it onto the counter. "If you know what's good for you, Cloud, you'll stay away from her. Tifa… she's not a bad person, I can tell you that much, but she's usually only seen with guys who have a good position and a lot of money."

"You're saying that because I'm essentially poor she won't go for me?" Cloud asked, raising a blond eyebrow at his brother.

The dark haired manf rolled his eyes. "If you'd accepted mom and dad's trust fund years ago, you'd have money by now and you wouldn't have needed to work as a messenger boy," Zack pointed out.

"I didn't want to have it easy," Cloud said in exasperation. "Your family did so much for me. I wasn't about to take advantage of them too."

"It's not taking advantage when they see you as their own son," Zack pointed out.

"I know, but it didn't feel right and mom and dad understood that I wanted to do things my way," Cloud said quietly. "Let's not argue about that again, okay?"

Zack let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine. I won't mention it anymore," he conceded. "But back to the point. I know Tifa, and she's a sweet girl, but she strings guys along for a few months, and then dumps them. First it was Rude, remember him? The guy who owned like half of Costa del Sol? Then there was Weiss, owner of the hotel chains all around the world. And now Loz, who conveniently happens to be related to Sephiroth, the executive editor for _The Midgar Times_. I've also heard rumors of her and Rufus Shinra, but those were never proven."

Cloud was trying very hard to not go off on his own brother, but Zack was getting overprotective again. Did he honestly think that he would slit his wrists over a relationship gone wrong? He hadn't done it before; why was Zack acting this way now? "Are you even listening to me?" Zack asked him, eyes narrowed in irritation.

Cloud gave him a blank look and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm listening, and I'll try to keep any contacts with Tifa strictly to a professional level."

Zack looked placated and he offered his younger brother a bright smile. "I really do hope you take my words to heart, Cloud."

"You know me," said Cloud, shrugging one shoulder.

"That's exactly why I'm stressing this," Zack said with a sigh, walking away and towards his bedroom. "Take the guest room and stay. We'll have brunch tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Cloud replied faintly. It really was a shame that he had never been one to listen to the voice of reason. And seriously, since when had Zack turned into the voice of reason? His older brother was the one who usually got himself into trouble with the ladies—mostly for not being able to handle _that _many at one time—not himself. What had he heard about Tifa that had Zack so worried?

Well, fortunately for Cloud, he didn't usually listen to what his brother had to say about women anyway. He liked to learn certain things for himself.

………

The following Monday was full of meetings and supervising the next issue of the magazine. Yuffie would be out of the office, handling her PR business for the company at various places, and Tifa knew that they wouldn't be able to share lunch together. Mondays were usually the most draining, but Tifa still loved her job despite the massive amount of work she had to do. The only reason she didn't work straight through her weekends was her father and the strict policy of taking weekends off.

Despite having her father and brother there to push her towards having a life outside of work, Tifa found that she hadn't been able to handle a boyfriend and work equally. It was only one of the many reasons why she and Loz had broken up. After dating for nearly five months, she'd found that Loz had started to make one too many excuses when he missed their few dates. Though she had never truly proven that he had cheated, she had a feeling that he had. Maybe she had trust issues, but Loz had never truly denied it.

Her phone beeped, bringing Tifa out of her thoughts as she enjoyed her latte break, and she pressed a button on the intercom to answer. "Yes, Jessie?"

"Miss Tifa, Rufus Shinra is here to see you and he's not taking 'no' for an answer. Even after I explained that you're extremely busy," said her assistant nervously.

Tifa let her head drop onto her hand before she let out a long breath. "Okay, Jessie, send him in." She braced herself for her confrontation with Rufus. It had been years since she had last seen him, but living in Midgar, holding an important position the way she did in a famous magazine, she knew that this meeting with him had been impossible to avoid. She would exchange pleasantries, try to be polite, and hopefully get him out of her office before she blew up on him.

She busied herself with putting away important documents into their portfolios when she heard the door open and he walked in slowly, taking his sweet time, and looking as if he owned the world. "Good morning," he said in a suave tone.

Tifa bit back a scoff and looked at him coolly. "It is. How can I help you, _Mr. Shinra_?"

"Oh, don't be that way. We go way back, you and I, and once upon a time we could've been more," he said, taking a seat without invitation. His arctic blue eyes watched her every move intently.

Tifa's pleasant smile tightened in slow, burning anger. "Did you come see me with the express idea to dredge up a past I'd rather forget? Because if you did, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't have time for this."

His own smug smile seemed to turn a little more fake. "There's nothing left of that sweet country girl I met when I was sixteen, is there?"

Tifa surged to her feet; so much for being polite and pleasant. "I was fifteen and naïve. You walked into my life only to tear it apart, Rufus. It took me years to put the pieces back together," she hissed, losing her composure. "I have no interest in reacquainting myself with you. I have no interest in married men either. I need you to leave, now," she said, making a sweeping hand gesture towards the door as she walked towards it, presumably to open it for him.

Rufus stood and followed her in quick strides. He grabbed her arm tightly, but not painfully, and turned her around quickly to face him. "Don't try to be the victim here, when we both know that it was all your fault. _You _turned _my_ life into hell," he hissed, his eyes like blue fire in a handsome face. His blond, silky hair fell over one of his eyes, and he was impeccably dressed in a white suit. "I know we were still children, but I loved you and you—"

She couldn't wrap her mind around what he was saying to her. "Don't you dare talk to me about love, not after you left!"

"I left because you wanted me to," he said darkly, watching her eyes—colder than he remembered them—turn hard like granite.

"You left because you were a coward," Tifa said in a low tone, snatching her arm from his grip. "Your actions then said a lot about the man you would become."

He tensed in fury; she was implying that he was a coward. "I'm married and you're not. What does that say about you? There's no other man in your life and there really hasn't been one in a long time," he said smugly. "We can't very much count all of those little trysts you've had now and then with those random men."

"Have you been investigating me?" Tifa asked, resisting the urge to slap him for his audacity to think that he had any right to give an opinion about her love life.

"I guess it pays to be a rich boy," Rufus said in a mocking tone. "Are you going to tell me _why _you haven't been able to keep a serious relationship?"

"What makes you think I_ don't _have a serious relationship. You may have all the money in the world to invade my privacy, but that doesn't mean that all the information gathered is the truth," Tifa said disdainfully.

Rufus regained his cool demeanor and gave her a shrewd look. "You're going to tell me that my sources—some of the best in the city—are wrong and that you _do _have a new boyfriend?" he asked condescendingly.

Tifa grit her teeth and knew that she needed to come up with an imaginary boyfriend quickly. The fact that Rufus was so sure that she didn't have a man in her life meant that he knew that she and Loz had broken up. How? How could he have known if it had happened only a week ago?

"Of course I know about you breaking up with Loz," Rufus interrupted her thoughts, as if reading her mind. "Why don't you stop with the whole angry charade and admit that I'm the one you've been waiting for?"

She was perilously close to slugging him, forgetting momentarily that her magazine needed to keep up a strictly professional appearance and that she was supposed to act like a mature woman. Well, she also had to think about her father and brother, they had both worked hard to bring up the company to the empire it was now. "He's not my boyfriend per say. We're starting to date," Tifa said, and even to her own ears she sounded petulant.

The look he was giving her was amused and haughty all at the same time. He had parted his lips in order to mock her when there was a knock at the door and a blond man stepped in, a messenger bag slung on sideways. He paused and looked at them. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back," he said, turning for the door.

Tifa bit her lip and saw the opportunity as it presented itself and she realized that he was the guy from the bar. By the messenger bag he had on she also came to the conclusion that he was the new guy she had heard so much about. "Wait!" she called, walking quickly towards him. He was giving her a hesitant look as she raced towards him—more than likely looking a little crazy—as she caught his hand in hers. "Please follow along," she said under her breath.

The man gave her a confused look and hesitantly nodded. "Sure," he muttered, noticing that behind her stood none other than Rufus Shinra. Zack's boss.

Tifa turned to back to Rufus and smirked. "I'm dating him," she said triumphantly.

……

Cloud knew that he couldn't put off meeting with the boss another day. Today he would suck it up and fdoit. Forget all of Zack's warning about staying away from her. He was curious to see what it was that made Zack so cautious when it came to Tifa Valentine, Editor-in-Chief.

He stepped out of the elevator, he attempted to cough so that he could cover the nasty bruise on his lip as he passed a few people. He approached the brunette sitting at her desk and typing away furiously on her slim computer. "Uh… I'm here to talk to the boss," he stated casually.

Jessie looked up and smiled brightly at him. "She's been waiting to meet you. I think she has some important things that she needs delivered clear across town. Go right in," she said with a wink.

Cloud nodded once and pushed open the glass doors that had been embossed with white to allow the boss her privacy. When he stepped inside, he realized that Tifa was already with someone. Maybe Jessie had forgotten to tell him? In any case, her guest, who happened to be none other than Rufus Shinra, was giving him an evil look while the boss herself rushed towards him. She had a look on her face that would've scared him a little if she hadn't looked incredibly hot in the clothes she was wearing. He'd always been a sucker for professionally dressed women, especially in red.

Cloud snapped out of it and frowned, feeling a little awkward. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back," he said quickly, turning back to the door.

"Wait!" she called, approaching him quickly. He gave her a hesitant look as she grabbed his hand. "Please follow along," she said under her breath.

Cloud looked at her in confusion and nodded hesitantly. "Sure," he muttered before he could stop himself. His mouth nearly dropped open in shock at her next words.

Her eyes lingered on his bruised face before she turned to Rufus and smirked. "I'm dating him."

"_What?" _Cloud hissed quietly behind her. She squeezed his hand and he took it as his cue to keep silent.f

"You have to be kidding me," Rufus said before breaking into deep chuckles. "Tifa, you truly do amuse me."

Cloud didn't like the mocking tone in the other man's voice and quickly recovered from his surprise. He'd have time to question his boss later. "What's so funny about that?"

"Tifa, judging by the string of men before this one," he motioned a careless hand towards Cloud. "He falls short to what you usually prefer. Haven't you seen the pattern? After we ended, you haven't dated anyone even remotely _normal_. You've dated money, and you always will," Rufus said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Cloud stiffened at that. Zack had told him this after the fashion party, hadn't he? Could it be that he was right? That a woman like Tifa would never go for someone like himself? Also, there went the confirmation of her and Rufus Shinra being romantically linked in the past.

Tifa's hands fisted angrily. "You know nothing about me, Rufus. I'm not the same girl I once was," she bit out. "But I suppose you need proof so that you can leave my office in peace?"

"Proof?" Cloud asked faintly.

Tifa nodded and turned to look at him, her eyes pleading for him to follow along with this new idiot plan she had cooked up. All Cloud could do was stare at her as her pretty face came closer and closer to his. He caught a clear glimpse of her long dark lashes as they swept over her smooth, pale cheeks, and of the golden flecks in her wine-red eyes. He didn't think he had ever met a woman as beautiful as her, or as bizarre for that matter. They didn't even know each other and she was about ready to… kiss him.

Tifa could feel the anger radiating from Rufus from behind her, but she needed to drive the point home, even when she was kissing a man she hadn't even known was her employee until a week after he had been hired. Damn it, she wasn't supposed to be involving innocent bystanders in her plan to cram Rufus Shinra's words back down his throat. She suddenly stopped thinking when the man that she had literally mauled began to kiss her back. His lips were soft and they tasted of some sort of cinnamon and coffee. His hands had also settled on her hips while hers began to curl around his neck. Really now, she wasn't supposed to _enjoy_ it.

"Enough," Rufus snarled. "I get the point."

Despite his words, it took Tifa a moment to finally get her brain to work normally again and to push away from the handsome blond—who by the way was an excellent kisser—and let her breath catch up with her. She stared up at him with dazed eyes. Though he wasn't as tall as the guys she usually dated, he was about two inches taller than her, and his hair added an illusion of even more height. His handsome, boyish face looked the way she felt and Tifa knew that she would have a lot of apologizing to do once Rufus was gone.

She turned to the other man in the room. "Don't _ever_presume to know anything about me," Tifa said in a tightly controlled voice. "We're not the children we once were, Rufus. You're married, and I do with my life as I please. So if you would be kind enough to leave, I have many things to get done today," she said, motioning towards the door again.

Rufus sneered at Cloud as he approached the door. "Pathetic. Your tastes have fallen very low, my dear. Dating your messenger boy," he said with a mocking smile before he walked out the door, still looking as if he were worth millions and millions of gil.

Tifa let out a long sigh once he was gone and turned to Cloud, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry I involved you in something completely immature and inappropriate," she said quickly.

Cloud stared at her and then shrugged. "I guess it's part of the job. I gotta do what the boss asks of me," he said casually.

Her cheeks colored at his words. "You'd be entitled to accuse me of sexual harassment, and you'd be justified in doing so. It's just that… Rufus… he riled me up and I wanted to make him swallow his words," Tifa said darkly. "And now I'm rambling… Ifrit, I literally assaulted you."

This was the woman that Zack had been warning him about? At least she had put a married man in his place. She couldn't be that bad, could she? "You have things for me to deliver?" he asked, preferring to change the subject so that the discomfort would hopefully fade.

Tifa seemed to snap out of her stupor and nodded. "There are some things I need you to take to our printers, and that's first priority. After that, there are some photographs I need picked up from the Junon Model Agency offices here. You can ask Jessie for the addresses."

Cloud nodded and turned to walk out the door. "I'll get right on it," he said.

Tifa stopped him. "Cloud?"

He turned to look at her, surprised that she knew his name. "I'm sorry it took me this long to finally meet you. Let me welcome you officially to _Edge Style_. I assure you, I'm not normally the assaulting type," she said with a wink and a smile.

Cloud found that it would certainly be hard to keep in mind that she was his boss. Especially when she smiled at him that way. "Thank you," he said with a nod.

Tifa bit her lip in thought and stopped him once more, highly aware of how awkward things had become now. "Listen, how about… to make up for you getting punched by my crazy ex, then getting sneered on by my other ex, as well as getting blindsided by me, we go catch lunch today? My treat."

Was he even allowed to say no to his boss? Geez, Zack had always said that he was a total doormat for the women in his life, and that included their mother. "I think that sounds good," he said after a moment, catching her expectant gaze.

"Great," Tifa said. She walked to her desk and returned with a card. "In case you're running late, fgive me a call. I'll be waiting in the restaurant across the street at noon," she said.

Cloud nodded and tucked the card into his pocket. "I'll try have everything done by then, Miss Valentine," he said confidently. "Have a good morning," he said before he was gone.

Tifa watched him go and sighed to herself, wondering what it was that she was doing. Vincent would more than likely criticize and point out the obvious, since other employees would see it as her having preferential treatment with Cloud, and it would make people talk. She shrugged to herself. She didn't usually care for what other people had to say. At least, not anymore.

……

By the time lunch came around, Tifa finally found a space to pull away from sorting through the various articles and pictures for the next issue of her magazine, and made her way to the restaurant, only thirty minutes late. Cloud had called to tell her that he would be a little late too. Her head had started to ache with the remembrance of Rufus' words and she knew that he would not leave it alone. He would pry and prove that she was lying.

Despite the fact that he had left her life seven years ago, he had always been an arrogant, self-centered, and ego driven bastard. Which meant that he wasn't used to not getting his way and being right about everything. She needed a quick and believable solution to her problem and that meant that she needed a _real_ boyfriend to cram Rufus' words down his throat and prove that he wasn't always right—even when he was.

Taking a small sip from her white wine, after having been taken to her usual table and served her usual lunch drink, she stared blankly at the white Junon lilies sitting at the center of her table. She needed a boyfriend without the hassle of a real relationship. She needed to…

"I'm sorry I'm late," Cloud said, coming to a stop before her after having bypassed getting walked over by the maître d.' He gave her an apologetic smile. "The highways were closed down because of an accident involving a truck full of chocobos that broke loose."

Tifa looked surprised to see him and motioned towards the chair in front of her. "Please, you don't have to wait to take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, still mulling over the strange thought that had rooted itself in her head. It was farfetched, foolish, and a bit crazy, but it could possibly work.

"An iced tea," Cloud said to the waiter as he walked over to take his order. "I still have to get back to the job after lunch."

Tifa nodded and paused until the waiter left to get Cloud's drink. "Do you mind me asking what it is that you do with your spare time?"

"I go to school in the evenings," Cloud said, watching her faint look of surprise and a smile bloom on her face.

"That's very admirable of you. Then, am I correct to assume that you took this job to put yourself through school?"

Cloud nodded. "I have my tuition paid through a scholarship, but a roof, food, and my photography supplies I must pay for myself."

"You're a photographer," Tifa said with a nod. That explained why he had opted to start working at the magazine.

"Yes."

"You're not very talkative anymore, are you?" Tifa asked, wrinkling her nose as she eyed his bruised face.

"You're my boss," Cloud finally muttered. "I think it would be best for the both of us if we remained as strictly professional as possible."

Well, Tifa thought, if that was what he wanted, then maybe her little scheme wasn't going to work at all. "Before you say that though, I have an offer for you that may be quite beneficial for the both of us. You can think of it as another job, one that hopefully won't be too difficult to do."

Cloud noticed the glint in her expressive, ruby colored eyes and felt a little antsy at her words. "I'm listening," he said cautiously. Why were warning bells going off if she was about to propose a new job for him?

…

…

…

…

…

…

_So hopefully you can all see where this baby is going. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is shaping up to be more of a filler because we'll get to see what Tifa is planning and if Cloud will accept, though there isn't much action. We'll also see a little more into Tifa's past. Also, there will be a bit more VincentYuffie, so don't get impatient with me! The action will start in chapter four, that I can assure you. Now, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, since I'm kind of… iffy… with Tifa and Rufus' conversation. I may rewrite it a bit later on, but for now I think it's okay. Have a great week everyone and I should have the next chapter out real soon. Thanks for reading!_

_Joey_


	3. The Ruse

First and foremost, I want to thank _S. Zix(spaced because ffnet is a jerk sometimes)_for being amazing enough to take a look at this chapter, correcting some things, and for giving me some really honest feedback. I was really hesitant about this chapter because I knew I was being redundant and I really needed someone else's opinion on it. I hope the end result was better than what I started with. _S. Zix_, this chapter is so dedicated to you. Enjoy…

…………………………………

**The Ruse**

…………………………………

Cloud paced around his studio apartment, listening to music through his headphones and trying to cool down after going through his usual routine of lifting weights and taking a four mile run before showering and going to bed every other evening. His homework for the night was done, and he had a series of images he had snapped during the day developing in the darkroom—which was essentially the room he kept his washing machine and drier in.

The photos weren't on his mind at the moment. Tifa Valentine, his boss, had propositioned him. Not in an indecent way, of course, but in a way that had taken him completely by surprise. Despite the heavy rock music blasting away in his ears, Tifa's words were echoing in his head.

"_What is it about?" Cloud asked her in curiosity as they began to eat their ordered meals._

"_I need a boyfriend."_

_At first he had thought it was a joke, and he wondered what he had to do with that. Was he supposed to laugh? Comment about it? He didn't think so, if the serious look on her face was any indication. "…Okay," he replied slowly, puzzled._

"_I want you to be that boyfriend."_

_He felt himself flush at the endearing, yet seductive look on her face. Was she batting her eyelashes a little? "I don't think I'm catching on," he said faintly._

_Tifa laughed nervously. "It would be strictly professional. I need a boyfriend only in name and appearance. It would be to appease my father, as well as to get Rufus off my back. He seems to think that he has me figured out, and I don't like that. All we'd have to do is be seen in public a few times a week and I would pay you rather well for it."_

_Cloud was aware that he still had a highly confused look on his face. He maybe even resembled a fish a bit; he was certainly floundering around when it came to the woman in front of him. "Okay, so you are telling me that you would like to hire me to be your fake boyfriend? That we only need to be seen in public together but that there won't be a relationship between us?"_

_Tifa nodded, a little relieved that he understood. "Exactly that. Now, if you have a girlfriend already, or are in a serious relationship with someone, you can let me know. I will take back my offer and I will back off," she said._

_There was a long silence until Cloud shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to make a convincing fake-boyfriend," he admitted. "Never been much of an actor. And besides, I don't think I would be able to take you to the places you're used to."_

_Tifa's expression closed off and Cloud wondered what he had said to get her angry. "Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Strife, I didn't grow up as a pampered princess. I was born in a small town, and I worked through my teenage years. I'm not asking for extravagance. All I'd want is to go to a movie, have you accompany me to a few events for the magazine, and maybe even to grab dinner at a pizza place or something of the like," she replied tartly._

_Cloud pondered it for a moment. "I'm not seeing anyone seriously right now, but with all due respect, how is this going to shut Shinra up if you're going to 'date' me for a few weeks and then dump me?"_

_Tifa seemed to think it through. "Well, I need for Rufus to get the idea that I'm not single _now_. I need him to stay away from me at this moment. I know I am asking for a lot from you, especially with you assisting school and I'll more than likely impede in your personal life, but I would pay you two-thousand gil a week for your services."_

"_That's eight thousand gil a month," said Cloud as calmly as he could._

_Tifa nodded. "That should be more than enough for you to take me somewhere nice—nothing fancy or expensive—and the rest would be yours to spend as you wish," she said, her tone full of professionalism._

_Cloud sat back with a startled look on his face. Was she really asking him to play the role of a boyfriend to placate her father and tell off Shinra? Well, he certainly had disliked Rufus from the very first time he had seen him. Zack didn't speak negatively of him, but the man screamed of arrogance and smugness. Tifa didn't want a relationship, she had said so herself, she only wanted someone to put up the appearance of them being interested in each other seriously._

"_You don't have to say anything now. Think about it and then give me your answer by the end of the week. I know we don't know each other, but that's the whole point of this. We don't have to know each other. It's a charade, a game to play to appease some people and prove others wrong about me."_

_They ate their meal in silence until Tifa looked at her watch. "Take your time and if you decide not to take my offer, don't fear for the job you already hold. I won't fire you if you say no. I have to return to my office now, but please think about it," she said, standing. "Also, I really have to stress that you not comment this with anyone."_

"_I won't," Cloud assured her, standing as well. "I will give you my answer by the end of the week."_

_Tifa nodded and offered him a beautiful smile. Cloud didn't know whether to take it as a simple gesture or as a way for her to try to convince him to accept. As they stood outside of the restaurant, Cloud watched her go, the sun shining on her long, silky hair, and caressing her pale skin to create a rosy hue on her cheeks. Would it really be such a bad thing to play her boyfriend?_

Zack would of course bash him over the head for doing the opposite of what he had warned him about. But what Zack didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Finally gathering enough resolve, Cloud dialed Tifa's personal number—the week had gone by and he had thought and thought about what to do—and waited for her to pick up.

"_This is Tifa," she said calmly._

"Cloud," he said simply.

"_How can I help you Cloud?" There was amusement in her tone._

"I have an answer for you. Are you busy?" he asked.

_She gave a small hum. "No. I was about to pack up my things and go home. Where do you want to meet?"_

"There is a bar near my place. It's not a shabby place, though it's not high class either. We can meet there in thirty minutes," Cloud said.

"_That sounds fine. Give me the address and I'll be there," Tifa said._

Cloud rattled off the directions before they hung up and he dashed towards the bathroom to take a lightning fast shower and then dress before making his way out of his apartment. His thoughts focused on his decision once more.

If he was honest with himself, he needed the money. He wanted the Chimera camera that he had seen Aerith carrying around, and he was also in the process of saving up for a trip he wanted to take around the world. The images taken on the trip would serve to make a photojournalism type of book. He wanted to take the trip before settling to work at a good place if it was possible.

And well, he couldn't also leave out the fact that Tifa was a gorgeous woman and some immature, _male_ part of him was more than happy to be in her presence and to have everyone assume that someone like her would be interested in him. It was a petty reason, but well, he'd rarely allowed himself some time to indulge in inane things since his mother had died and Zack's parents had taken him in. It was about time he had a bit of fun with his life and he didn't have to worry about the consequences. He had to admit though, that there was a big part of him telling him that this could potentially backfire. He decided to tell his brain to kindly shut-up and mind its own business.

……

Tifa realized that that she had started to doubt her foolish little plan of hiring herself a boyfriend. She had figured it had been the best course of action to get Rufus and her family off her case, but the doubts had begun to invade her when she had gotten no word from Cloud.

She had been getting ready to head home from the office—the last person there—when her phone had announced that she had a call. She hadn't recognized the number, but she had been pleasantly surprised to hear Cloud on the other line. The sound of his voice had eased some of her anxieties a little and the fact that he had asked to see her at a bar made her wonder if he would accept. If he wasn't willing, he would've told her outright, wouldn't he?

Grabbing a few last minute articles that she hadn't been able to revise, Tifa shut off the lights to her office and walked out. The car waiting for her in her reserved parking space was a new model, expensive and completely unnecessary. Grimoire had insisted though and she hadn't had the heart to say no to him; it had been his birthday gift for her twenty-first birthday, the same way he had given her a car for her eighteenth.

The ride towards the bar was a relatively short one and Tifa was happy to see that it was more of a casual looking place, otherwise she would've felt the need to go home and change into a cocktail dress. Checking her reflection once to reapply her lip-gloss and brush her fingers through her long, dark hair, Tifa finally felt a bit more presentable. She stepped out of her car and made her way inside, passing a motorcycle at the door that caught her eye with its shiny, edgy design.

Once inside the bar, she spotted Cloud sitting at a back booth alone, nursing a coke and rum. He had chosen a good place for them to talk. The booth was in a corner, with high-backed seats, offering them some privacy. The bulk of the patrons seemed to be concentrated near the pool tables, the jukebox, and of course the bar counters. She approached him and motioned for him to remain sitting when he made to stand for her. "Hi," he started.

"How are you, Cloud? I was beginning to wonder if you'd ignore my offer," Tifa said with an easy smile.

"I'm fine, thank you," he assured her. "I needed some time to think about it. It's not an easy decision to make. You know, you _are_ famous for being an editor at such a young age. Are you sure this isn't going to bring us more problems?" he asked her quietly as she ordered a glass of red wine.

Tifa shrugged. "I'm not thinking about any additional problems, but I'm aware that you getting punched in the face is probably making you think twice about this whole situation, and I wanted to apologize for that. Loz can be… aggressive," she murmured.

"Did he…" Cloud hesitated for only a moment. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Tifa let out a sweet laugh and shook her head as her wine was brought over. "Of course not. If he'd ever tried to, he would've met with a nasty surprise," she said, shaking her head. At his questioning look, she shrugged. "I'm trained and very proficient in the Martial Arts. I can hold my own against a lot of people. I trained under Zangan himself."

Cloud was amazed at her words. He had heard stories of Zangan's students. "Is it true that you can shatter cement with your fists?" he asked curiously.

Tifa grinned and shrugged one shoulder. "I guess you'd have to get me mad enough to find out," she said playfully.

Cloud chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "You're certain that our fake relationship will be believable?"

"Does this mean you're accepting?" Tifa countered, brushing her bangs away from her eyes as was habit for her now.

He sat back to watch her for a few seconds. It surprised him that she was so professional looking; she wasn't even fidgeting under his probing gaze. This really was a business deal to her. Cloud finally nodded. "I guess it does."

"Good," Tifa said with a small sigh of relief. "I think we can work it out. There will have to be some touching, hand holding, and you know, couple-stuff when we go out in public. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough for the cameras to catch it."

"What about kissing?" Cloud asked, twirling his straw in his drink. "A couple doesn't look like one unless they're caught kissing once or twice either."

"You're right," Tifa murmured, catching the way the solitary lamp hanging above them cast shadows over his face. "Well, we don't have to jump right into it on the first date or anything. We'll… ease into it."

Cloud nodded and looked at the time. "Do you have anywhere to be right now?"

"Aside from going home and doing more work?" Tifa asked with arched brow and shook her head.

"I know of a Wutain place nearby where we can give this whole fake-date thing a run," he said, standing and reaching for his wallet.

Tifa shook her head and dropped a few gil notes before he could say anything. She pulled him towards the door and noted the frown on his face. "What?"

"You can't do that," Cloud chided. "If we're going to make them believe that you're really interested in me, you have to let me pay at the places we go to. Otherwise it will prove the theory that is bound to come up."

"What theory?" Tifa asked as they stopped in front of the motorcycle.

"That I am dating you for your money," Cloud clarified.

Tifa hummed in understanding, her eyes flickering over the women eyeing Cloud. She smiled to herself. Cloud was a handsome man and it was truly funny to see the looks of envy other females were shooting her. "You're right. I'll be sure to give you our arranged amount tomorrow so that you can start paying yourself. Okay?"

Cloud nodded, still feeling a little awkward with this new arrangement. It all seemed surreal and yet a part of him couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to really date her. But he couldn't do that to himself. He had to think of this as a business arrangement because it wouldn't do if he fell for her when she saw him as nothing but a _business associate. _"Would you like to take my ride?" he asked, motioning towards his motorcycle.

Tifa looked at the motorcycle and then at her short black skirt. Cloud followed her line of vision, allowing his eyes to linger a little and then shrugged. "Why don't you follow behind me?"

She smiled and nodded, walking off towards her car. There was another short drive until they made it to a small restaurant sitting on the corner of the street and near a park. The inside was all Wutai design with a modern, Midgarian touch. The candles burning in the center of the tables added a romantic air to it all. There were paper walls dividing each booth, and the seats were made of soft, comfortable, tan colored cushions. There were few people there at the moment, but it was a fine place to start out with Cloud. Maybe she'd even get to know a little more about him.

As they took a seat in one of the booths, Tifa remained silent and gave Cloud the opportunity to order for the both of them to see how he handled being in charge. Once the waitress had walked off to get their orders, Tifa watched him fidget with his napkin, something obviously on his mind. "Tell me about you," Cloud started, beating her to it. "I'm required to know at least the most basic things about you."

"Where to start?" Tifa asked him with a sigh.

"Well, where were you born? I know the question bothered you the last time I asked, but it's something that I need to know, in case it comes up," Cloud said.

She stared into his blue eyes, so familiar, yet so different from anything she had seen in a long time and finally nodded. "I was born in Nibelheim."

The name sparked the recognition in his eyes as well as many little memories he hadn't bothered to recall in years. Memories of a pretty little girl who had lived next door to him. She hadn't really talked to him much because her father had disliked him, but she had always been around to offer him a quiet, reassuring smile. Even if it was from far away "I remember you—you're Tifa Lockhart," Cloud said in a soft murmur.

Tifa's eyes were wide as she gazed back at him. "What? How could you possibly know that?" she asked in confusion. She hadn't gone by that last name in years now. How could he have possibly known that? Was he really a spy, digging into her past? The press had searched and searched for dirt on her, but she had made sure that Grimoire covered her past as best as possible. No one should've known about her hometown.

"We used to be neighbors," Cloud said watching as her complexion paled and her hands fisted. "Are you alright?"

Tifa nodded, her own memories coming to front of her mind. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't really thought of the neighbor boy in quite a while. But the memory was there, and she could clearly recall golden blond hair and sky blue eyes now. "_Strife, Cloud Strife_," she said with dawning realization. You left," she said, frowning down at her drink. "You were my friend and I…"

His eyebrows forked with his frown. "You never really talked to me. How could we have been friends?" Cloud interrupted.

Tifa shook her head, her eyes sincere. "I still considered you my friend, even though my father forbade me from talking to you. I missed you once you were gone," she said, letting the statement hang between them.

"We're two completely different people from the children we were," he said quietly. Tifa nodded and looked at him with a small smile. "Will you at least tell me why you're now Valentine and how you met Shinra?"

Tifa let out a heavy sigh. She supposed that it was something she couldn't really hide from him. For some reason, it was like finding her best friend after losing him for a long time, and it wasn't even an accurate description of the nonexistent relationship they'd had. Cloud was right. Her "father" had never allowed her to talk to Cloud, and like a good little daughter that she had been, she had listened to him. Only waving to the sweet lonely boy sitting in his front yard from time to time. She told him the story of her mother's death, and of Grimoire bringing her to Midgar. As he absorbed her story, his gaze was riveted to her eyes on the flickering candle. The red flecks were more pronounced because of the small flame. He found that even though she had grown into a highly attractive woman, he would always remember her as the little girl he had always admired back in Nibelheim.

Cloud watched her closed off expression and realized that talking about her past was far more painful for her than he had thought, but unfortunately it had to be done. "And Shinra?" he prodded gently.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "The summer I turned fifteen, his family stayed at the Shinra Manor—you remember, right? The mansion on the path to Mount Nibel?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, he and his family stayed there during a summer vacation. I met him then and we hit it off. His family didn't know that we were together. That their precious boy was in love with some poor country girl, but we were happy. Until—until, well, I think it's best if I leave things there."

Cloud could see her throat working as she swallowed and her eyes turned glassy. It was the first time he wasn't seeing her as the calm and composed head of a magazine. He was seeing her as that sweet little girl he had often watched from far away. "We don't have to talk about that now," he assured her, closing his hands over hers.

Tifa stared at his hand and then nodded, a smile flitting across her lovely features. "Thank you for not prodding. My past is something that not many people know about. Not even my father and Vincent," she said quietly.

Their food was brought over and they ate in companionable silence as the night became darker and a few stars shone in the sky. "What about you?" Tifa asked, once they had filled up with delicious Wutain cuisine. "You're different. I remember that I couldn't even get a 'hi' out of you back when we were young. Now, if I remember correctly, you were the one who asked me to share a drink with you at the party," she said, grinning.

Cloud cleared his throat, realizing that she was right. "My mother died when I was ten, only a few years after we moved away from Nibelheim."

"I'm sorry," Tifa said quietly.

"Thanks," he said, a sad little smile on his face. "I was taken in by some close friends of ours. They raised me as their own and I gained a step-brother. He's only a few years older than me, but he's worked a lot at trying to get me to come out of my shell. I have to say though, that it hasn't worked all that much, but I've managed to change a little," he said lightly.

"And your career? I've heard a lot of things circulating the building. Is it true that you're a photographer?" Tifa asked in genuine interest.

"Almost," Cloud said with a chuckle, his eyes bright as the love for his profession shone through. "I'll be graduating this year. If you ever have time, I can show you my work," he offered, feeling something funny speeding through his chest at the slow smile on her face.

"That would be lovely," Tifa said honestly. She didn't know where the desire to get to know him was coming from, but it was undoubtedly there. Cloud was someone from her past who hadn't truly hurt her—even if he had left her before she had a chance to actually talk to him—and he was back, offering her his friendship when she had been trying to hire him for some petty little plan. Tifa looked away from him, guilt making itself known in her chest. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"About what?" Cloud asked with a frown. He had seen her eyes close off from the carefree look that had come over her, even after her unpleasant memories from her past.

"It's not fair for me to ask you to do something like this for me," Tifa said quietly. "Even though we didn't get to develop our friendship, I want us to be friends now. You're the only reminder of a time before everything went to hell."

Cloud looked at her and smiled slightly. "What if I still want to help you? We can still be friends while we _prank _the world, can't we?" he asked mischievously.

"Are you completely sure? This charade will take up a lot of your time and I don't know… maybe it'll ruin any chances you may have at wanting to date someone you've met," Tifa said seriously.

"If there had been a girl on my mind now, believe me, I would've said no," Cloud assured her. "If we can talk honestly here, I must confess that I don't like Rufus Shinra much."

Tifa let out a bright laugh. "Cloud, are you truly sure? Won't it be awkward while we're trying to be friends?"

"Well, I think that first and foremost you're my boss," he said. "We're not completely friends yet, but we're getting there."

Her wine-colored eyes were twinkling again. "So if I order you around, you'll have to do all that I say?"

"Well, it really depends on what you order me to do," he offered with a wink that made Tifa blush. The look was terribly endearing on her, and Cloud found himself eager to see more of this girl that he had missed out on getting to know.

"Fine," Tifa said, smiling shyly; all semblance of the professional editor was gone, and she couldn't say that she minded one bit. She was still young and her father and Vincent were right. She needed to get out and have a personal life, even if said personal life was a sham to everyone else. "As long as you allow me to pay you anyway." When he started to protest, Tifa shook her head. "You're in school and you need the money. Think of this as a job while we get to know each other as friends, okay?"

Cloud still didn't look convinced, but he nodded when he noted the determination in her intense gaze. "So…" he started, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "I'm dating a pretty famous lady. And a beautiful one to make things more interesting."

Tifa giggled in amusement, feeling a little appalled at the fact that she was _giggling._ Sweet Shiva, where had all her professionalism gone? One look at those bright blue eyes and she was a teenager again. She wouldn't have said it aloud, but she'd always had a puppy-love type of crush on him when they had been young. Cloud had certainly filled in at all the right places, and he was a very handsome man. "Are you prepared for what's to come?" she asked him pleasantly.

Cloud paused at the look on her face and then nodded slowly. "I guess I am. As a photographer, I know what a paparazzi does," he said in annoyance.

"Did you ever go into that line of work?" she asked curiously.

"No." He shook his head vehemently. "I'm more into the photojournalism field," he confessed.

"In order to get a chance to practice in that area it would've been better for you to work at a newspaper, right?" Tifa asked.

Cloud nodded. "My brother tried to get me a job there, but I had some trouble with the HR guy."

"Hojo?" Tifa asked with a scoff.

"Know him?" Cloud asked her.

"Only in passing. I've heard he's a truly disturbing man," Tifa said with wry smile.

"I learned that first hand. Forget about him though. My brother offered to go above him to get me a job, but I honestly didn't want his help. I want to be able to get things done myself," he said with a shrug.

"I can certainly understand that," said Tifa. "So… does that mean that you won't allow me to help you find a job either? Once you're done with your degree, you'll need to move up from the messenger boy position," she said as they paid for their food—well, as _Cloud _paid for their food—and they walked slowly out into the calm night, not realizing that he had gone a little tense at her words.

Cloud grinned to himself, and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling Tifa stiffen slightly at his touch. "You have to get used to it. Otherwise the ruse will be over quickly," he said seriously.

Tifa nodded and relaxed against his side. Their walk towards the parking lot was quiet and slow. He didn't move his hand from her waist, and neither did he attempt to try to touch her in any other way. "I guess we still have a lot to catch up on," she murmured, realizing that Cloud had ignored her question about getting him a job. Maybe it was something that would be better left alone. For now.

He let out a sigh and nodded. "I guess we do. I have some important assignments coming up this weekend, but if you'd like, we could go out to dinner as friends and as a 'couple,' on Monday?"

Tifa nodded. "I'd like that. It can be our first official date," she said, smiling. "I'll contact you if work decides to interfere." They stopped by her car and stood in silence for a moment. "Thank you for doing this. It's immature and kind of embarrassing, but you have my gratitude for not blowing me off," she said with an honest smile.

Cloud nodded and took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips. "Don't thank me yet. We don't even know if it's going to work," he murmured.

"I have a feeling it will," Tifa assured him, moving forward to brush her lips against his jaw. "Have a good night, Cloud," she said before turning and unlocking her car door. She slid onto the supple leather of her seat and smiled as she looked at Cloud once more. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment as he stood in the night, his blond hair like a beacon, before he closed the door for her and she waved at him.

Cloud watched her go with a sigh and sat on his bike, revving the engine. He had a bad feeling that his "relationship" with Tifa would cause him problems with Zack. His brother had warned him to stay away, but Cloud hadn't. _Wouldn't. _Tifa wasn't as shallow as Zack had made him think, despite the situation. If anything, she was still that sweet country girl who had worked her way into a high powered position that expected a lot from her. It even expected her to date men of power.

Well, society was about to get a wake-up call. He had never been big on acting, but he would play the part as best he could. Pulling out onto the road, he made his way home. He may have started doing this for some extra money, but now it didn't sit well with him. He and Tifa could've been good friends if it hadn't been for her father. He felt like a piece of his past had come back to his life, and he wanted to get close to her. Not in a romantic way, but he knew that he wanted to genuinely help her.

Grinning to himself, he realized that Tifa's plan had trouble written all over it, but for once, he found that he didn't care. It was about time he did something wild and crazy in his life. He was done playing it safe, and done with having Zack trying to save him.

…

"Ooh, I see that the girls came out to play today," said Tifa the morning of a new week at the office. She had stepped out of the elevator in time to catch Yuffie walking out of her own office, handing over some important papers to her assistant.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Yuffie grinned and shrugged, looking down at her usually nonexistent cleavage.

She had on a handy top that passed for a corset and that pushed 'the girls' up so that they were pretty much visible. Aside from that, it cinched her tiny waist to give Yuffie a nice hourglass shape, even when she didn't need it. Despite not being to well endowed in a certain department, Yuffie had a waist and hips to die for; she just hadn't seen it for herself yet, Tifa mused. "Is this part of the plan to seduce Vincent into your web?"

"Geez, Tifa, you make me sound like a black widow," Yuffie muttered, smoothing a hand over her skinny jeans. Damn, but she did feel hot. "Might as well give him _something_ to look at."

Tifa grimaced. She really did not want to think about her brother looking at her best friend that way. She handed Jessie a few black portfolios containing the articles ready for publishing and noticed that her assistant was giving her a look. "Yes, Jessie?" she asked after a moment. Yuffie looked at her too.

"You really haven't seen the magazines?" asked Jessie in amazement. She handed over three different magazines that specialized in tabloids, each with different pictures of her and Cloud together leaving the bar and then dining at the small Wutain restaurant.

"Sweet mother of—!" Tifa nearly yelled. She stormed into her office with Yuffie close on her heels.

The shorter woman closed the door and turned to her friend with an inquisitive look. "So… the messenger boy."

"That was our first date," said Tifa lamely. She glared down at the incriminating photos and let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't think they'd get those so fast. I mean, it's not like I'm some sort of famous celebrity," she ranted.

"There's more," Yuffie said with conviction. "Teef, we've known each other for years, and I can tell when you're lying. I may actually be the only person who can actually _look _at you and know when you're omitting the truth. What's going on?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

It only took Tifa a few minutes to cave under her friend's look. She told her everything. From Rufus' visit, to her shifty plan, to the fact that Cloud was someone she had known in her past. "Does it seem petty and immature or what?" she finally asked, letting out a deep breath.

Yuffie let out a loud laugh. "Seriously, you're asking me that? _Me. _I'm trying to seduce your brother when we both know that, even though I'm hot, I really can't compare to his supermodel girlfriend," she muttered.

"Yuffie, you're a beautiful woman," Tifa said in all honesty, earning a smile from her friend. It wasn't constantly that Yuffie needed some reassuring, but Tifa knew that since the moment Yuffie had met Vincent, something in her had changed. It made Tifa think that this truly wasn't a game to Yuffie.

The shorter woman grinned suddenly. "It's actually a pretty interesting plan. I don't know if it'll work the way you want it to though."

"How do you mean?" Tifa asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, what if while you're pretending to like him, you actually fall for him?" Yuffie asked her pointedly.

Tifa shrugged off Yuffie's words. "Cloud and I are barely even friends. I can't possibly know if we're even romantically compatible," she said, easing into her chair and turning on her computer.

"He's hot, single, and he was willing to help you out without you paying him. If that's not good man material, I don't know what is," Yuffie said with a wink.

"I'm _not_ going to fall for him," Tifa assured her. "I only need to make it all convincing. Hopefully in a few weeks, Rufus, my father, _and_ Vincent will leave me alone with this 'having a personal life' business."

Yuffie tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully. Tifa was brushing things off too easily, and she had a feeling that this plan would bring about more than what Tifa had expected. For now she would leave it alone. "Now back to actual business. I'm thinking of giving this whole 'men in power' issue some big hype. If we pick them wisely, we'll have an issue that is guaranteed to sell out. I need you to find the men so that we can start the publicity for it. Keep in mind that they have to be hot and have actual style," she said with a bright grin.

"I'll talk to Aerith to see if she'll brainstorm with me. I want her to be the photographer for that issue," Tifa said with a nod. "I'll also have to ask some of my reporters to see who the most popular men are at the moment."

Yuffie nodded. "Sounds like the beginnings of a plan. Also, is it true that you're going out to lunch with Shinra's wife?" she asked in disbelief.

Tifa nodded and sat back in her chair. "Yes. I was the one who offered to have lunch with her. It'd be nice to get some dirt on my filthy ex."

"You are one evil woman," Yuffie said, grinning. "And you know I love you for it. I have to go though. I have work to do, my dear Teef. Remember not to fall in love with your messenger boy."

Tifa glared at her. "I really hope that whatever you need to work on doesn't include seducing my brother during business hours," Tifa called as Yuffie began to walk towards the door, sashaying a little in her needle thin high-heels.

"Don't ask, don't tell," Yuffie said before she was out the door. She smiled to herself as she heard Tifa's laugh and turned to wave at Jessie before continuing to her office. As she neared her own door, the elevator began to open, revealing the object of her steamy dreams. Yuffie nearly tripped in her heels—damn it! She was supposed to be a graceful seductress!—but she was thankful her blunder wasn't too obvious.

Passing by her own assistant's desk, grabbing some portfolios that she would deliver to another floor herself, Yuffie continued on her way. Her path would undeniably cross with his, and she grinned inwardly at the little idea forming in her head. She looked down at the documents in her hands as Vincent turned his attention to his phone.

The next thing Vincent knew, he had found himself with an armful of young woman, all curves, and surrounded by a subtle, flowery scent. His phone and the portfolios she had been holding were somewhere by their feet, and the entire front of her body was completely pressed up against his. "Weren't you watching where you were going?" he asked her mildly.

Yuffie looked up at him with wide, coffee colored eyes. There was a bit of pink coloring her cheeks, and her lips were set in an alluring pout. "I looked down for only a second," she said coolly. "Besides, you were supposed to move aside for me."

Vincent became glaringly aware of the fact that his hands were resting on the curve right above her bottom and that her hands were resting demurely over his chest. He abruptly released her and stepped back, kneeling to recover the things they had dropped. Being the gentleman that he was, he handed over Yuffie's things first, trying to ignore the shape of her legs and the height of her heels. Picking up his phone, he stood upright and watched her smile slowly.

"Have a good day, Vincent," she said before brushing past him and walking right into the elevator. Vincent refused to turn and look at her, but Yuffie found herself smiling inwardly in triumph. Even if he denied it, or used his girlfriend as an excuse, Yuffie knew that she was coming up on Vincent's woman-radar now. It made her feel giddy inside because she knew that her plan had some probability of working. Suddenly her day seemed brighter.

………

Vincent sat brooding in his office chair, silently contemplating the beautiful face-shot of Lucrecia sitting on his desk. Unfortunately, his mind had opted to provide images of Yuffie in that getup she had been in today. It also reminded him of the feel of her soft body pressed up against his, her eyes wide in her pretty, youthful face, and the soft scent of her clinging to his suit. Though he did prefer that the people working for himself and his sister adhered to a professional—if stylish—appearance, he knew Yuffie usually did as she wished and Tifa allowed her to practically get away with murder.

He had always been aware that Yuffie was a beautiful girl—he had known her for roughly half-a-year now—but he hadn't been aware of the woman lurking underneath. He had seen that woman at the fashion show, and again only a few minutes ago. He would be lying if he said he hadn't _looked_ at her before. Today he'd had fuel added to the fire and he knew what those curves felt like now.

His common sense came roaring back, reminding him that he had a girlfriend he loved and that he had no business ogling other women. Gritting his teeth, Vincent set to work, allowing himself thoughts on a woman who was not Lucrecia was a recipe for trouble.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I was finally happy with this chapter and I think it was a kind of an improvement from what I had before(thank you again, S. Zix!) I completely rewrote the scene between Vincent and Yuffie, and I deleted a few paragraphs that really didn't belong. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, despite it going a bit slowly. I'm really happy that people are still giving this fic a chance and are adding it to their favorites, and alerting it. It makes me really happy, and consequently, it makes me want to write more quickly. Unfortunately, I must say that the next update will take a bit, since I have a busy week ahead of me. But it's the last week of school and then vacation! Anyway, I want to thank you all once again for reviewing, the anonymous reviewers as well, and know that your opinions are always appreciated. Have an awesome week everyone!

Joey


	4. Spotlight

_Wow, past the sixty reviews mark. This is honestly a first for me so early into the story, so thank you and enjoy!_

…………………………………

**Spotlight**

…………………………………

Cloud watched Tifa curiously as she revised some articles with practiced ease. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes while she finished up. He knew that she was agitated because of the articles in the magazine regarding their date, especially since they had broken the news before Tifa had decided to do it herself. "They got the jump on us," he said, watching her set the papers and pen aside.

Tifa nodded and smiled slightly to herself. "I didn't know I was being followed. I guess we'll have to watch our backs every time we go out."

Cloud made an amused sound. "What do you want to do now?"

"We'll go about our normal plan. My brother will probably talk to you about your intentions at some point, but you can go ahead and ignore him. He's not the violent type," Tifa said lightly.

"That's good to know," Cloud mumbled. "Do I get to suggest where we'll go for our dates, or is this something that you'll decide?"

"Well, we can take turns if you'd like. Oh, and I must tell you that there's a fundraiser coming up that requires a black suit and tie," Tifa said. At the look on his face, she laughed. "Do you own any suits?"

"Never had need for them," he replied with a shrug.

"Okay, well, I'll find something for you, and don't say no. I know you really want to pay for your own things, but I can get you a suit at no cost," Tifa said. At his unconvinced look, she smiled. "I promise that this will be the only time I'll give you a gift."

"Okay," he said lightly, convinced by the sweet curve of her lips. Cloud stood from the chair he had been lounging in and looked at his watch. "My break is over and I need to get back to work. I'm delivering a few things to Shinra from your brother today," he said.

Tifa's gaze snapped to his. "I'll only advice you to be on your guard. If you deal with Rufus personally, he will probably attempt to rile you up. Please, don't rise to his bait."

Cloud nodded once. "I'll try my very best to not snap." He stopped at the door and turned to her. "What are you doing this Saturday night?"

Tifa thought about it for a moment. "I think I'm free. Why?"

Cloud nodded. "How about I pick you up at six?"

"For what?" Tifa asked, pleasantly curious.

"That is a secret, Miss Valentine," he said with a wink. "Oh, and wear relaxed clothing. Jeans—if you own any," Cloud said before smiling slightly and walking out.

Tifa smiled to herself and watched him leave her office as quietly as he had arrived during his break. She had been happy to see him, even though she had still fuming over the fact that her "relationship" with him had been discovered before she had wanted it to.

She stood to walk out of her office for a short meeting with the graphics team on the third floor; it was the only meeting for the day, and that made her happy. Jessie was ready to go, a bright smile on her face and an electronic planner in her hand. Standing in front of her, was a little girl. "Hello," Tifa said with a friendly smile. "Who might you be?"

The girl looked up at her with big, brown eyes and from under long bangs of brown hair. She smiled sweetly back at her. "My name is Marlene. My papa couldn't find a babysitter for me, but I wanted to come see the last floor of this really pretty building!" she said excitedly.

Tifa felt her heart warm at the sight of the child, so carefree and excited to explore everything around her. "Who is your papa?" she asked.

"Barret Wallace. He sits at the computers and keeps everyone safe. But I have to get back now. He'll be looking for me," said Marlene, moving towards the elevators.

Tifa felt worry gnaw at her chest when she realized that the little girl couldn't have been more than six and that she had been exploring the building on her own. She was all for allowing a developing mind freedom to discover new things, but there were unknown individuals walking in and out of the building. "How would you like to go see how we decide what pictures we put into our magazines?" she asked.

Marlene's eyes lit up. "I like pictures, but my papa is waiting for me," she said a little sadly.

Tifa lifted her chin and offered Marlene a reassuring smile. "Then let's go ask your papa if he's okay with you spending some time with me, okay?"

"Okay!" Marlene cheered, slipping her tiny hand into Tifa's.

Jessie smiled and noticed the sad look on her boss's face. "Are you okay, Tifa?"

"Yes," Tifa assured her quickly. "Marlene—she reminds me of the last time I was truly happy," she said quietly.

Jessie offered her a sympathetic smile and avoided questioning her. It was always best to keep a limit, and though she did love juicy gossip, Tifa had been nothing but good to her. Inquiring about Tifa's past was not something she was willing to do. "I'll go ahead and let the graphics team know that you're on your way so that they can get everything ready."

"Thank you, Jessie," Tifa said with grateful smile. "Come on Marlene, let's go talk to your papa," she said, leading the child towards the elevator. Marlene looked up at her with a captivating smile and sparkling brown eyes, awakening a feeling inside of Tifa she hadn't experienced before. She smiled back and together they stepped onto the elevator.

……

Fortunately for Cloud, Rufus Shinra hadn't been in his office when he had arrived to deliver the packages. He had a few envelopes for the floor Zack worked on, and Cloud was really dreading the moment he saw his brother again. He must've known about the article by now, and Cloud could imagine the lecture he would receive. It annoyed him to no end that Zack couldn't get a clue and leave him alone. Even their mother didn't nag him half as much.

He waved at the secretary sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer, and she waved him in without putting up a fuss. Cloud's blue eyes searched out Zack once inside his office, and he spotted him standing by the window, talking into his earpiece. Zack's eyes darted to him and the look he sent him was not very friendly.

Cloud waited patiently until the conversation ended, and Zack had pulled the earpiece out. "Just say it," the blond said after a moment of silence.

Zack shook his head, blue eyes sharp and piercing. "Why should I even bother? You're obviously not going to listen to me. I'll let you do your thing and find out the hard way why I warned you," he said, taking a seat at his massive desk.

Cloud felt his eyebrows rise high in surprise. "That's it? You're not going to nag and lecture?" he asked with a smirk.

Zack glared at him instead. "I told you I wouldn't," he said in aggravation. "But shit, man. You've only known her for less than two weeks and already she's reeling you in?"

Cloud refrained from replying too rudely. "Well, since you're in an understanding mood," he said sarcastically. "I'll go. I need to get back to work anyway." He turned to go, but Zack let out an annoyed sigh. "What?" Cloud bit out.

"All I want to do is be your big brother," Zack said seriously.

"You can be—you still _are_, but you can't protect me from everything, Zack. It's not your job. I have to live my life and you have to live yours," Cloud said with a long sigh.

Zack grunted. "I'll be here when the shit hits the fan, and you find that you need me."

"Thanks for the support," Cloud said derisively. "Take care of yourself, _brother_."

Zack winced at his tone and watched the younger man go. It made him angry to see that Tifa was already driving a wedge between them. If he was honest with himself, he knew that she wasn't a bad person, but still… given her dating history and the fact that after a few months she was the one who usually broke things off, it made him wary for Cloud. Though they weren't related by blood, Cloud had lived with his family and had been his brother for thirteen years. How was he supposed to make himself _not _care? How was he supposed to ignore his instincts when all he wanted was for his brother to be happy? Zack let out a small sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair tiredly.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number he had only recently memorized. "Hey, Cissnei. How about dinner tonight?"

"_As long as we have an intelligent conversation, okay," she said, voice amused._

Zack let out a chuckle. "I guess I'll have to catch up on my newspaper and scientific magazine reading," he said wryly.

_Cissnei laughed softly. "And don't forget the stock market."_

He felt his mood lift considerably at the sound of her light teasing. "I memorize those before breakfast everyday," he said, delighting in her continuous laughs. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

"_I can't wait," she said before hanging up._

Zack found himself smiling at the dead line and he set the phone back on receiver. At least he'd have something else to look forward to but thoughts on what his brother and Tifa were doing. He really, really hoped she didn't hurt him. If she did, Tifa would find that Zack Fair wasn't all cheerful smiles the way everyone thought.

……

Despite things not going so bad, Cloud still found himself in a foul mood. At least he hadn't crossed paths with Shinra; then his day would've gone _completely _to hell. As he waited in front of the elevator, tapping his foot and attempting to ignore the women gathered around a nearby desk, tittering and giggling as they looked at him, his day officially went to _hell. _The elevator doors opened and he found himself face to face with Shinra. "Nice," Cloud muttered to himself.

"I'm not usually, no," said Rufus with a haughty smirk. "Maybe you and I should have a talk in my office."

"Hmm, unless you're the one signing my paychecks, I don't think so," Cloud said, stepping into the elevator as he brushed past the other man.

Rufus glared at him. "I can have you bodily removed from my elevator and placed into my office," he said coolly.

"You can try," Cloud started. "But you risk your men losing a limb if they lay a hand on me against my will."

Rufus didn't know whether to believe him or not, but the man looked entirely serious. It really wasn't in the best interest of his company if he were to bait the other man into attacking. He decided to use a different tactic. "She's using you, you know," he said calmly.

Cloud smirked. "Who?" he asked, highly aware that there were other people on the elevator. Rufus would never risk having anyone know that he had been harassing another woman when he was a married man.

"You know who," was the cool reply. "It'll eventually end, and you'll be nothing but another notch on her bedpost."

Cloud smirked. "What matters is that I have her now and you don't. You never will again. Remember that every time you see a picture of us together," he said before the doors closed right in the man's face.

The ride down to the first floor was an irritating one. The people left had been listening to the conversation curiously, but one look from Cloud and they turned away their inquisitive stares. Walking out quickly, he tossed his visitor's pass to the security guard at the desk before making his way out to his bike.

He was proud of himself for not rising to the bait and starting a fight with Shinra. Tifa would be pleased. He didn't know why it was that he wanted to keep her happy so badly, but he did know that if his actions kept him on her good side and Rufus on her bad side, this plan would work out. Hopping onto his bike, he revved the engine and drove off towards her offices. He really couldn't wait for their next _date_. He was itching with curiosity to get to know her better as a _friend_.

……

Vincent Valentine had always been a man of seriousness and professionalism. He prided himself in being a man in control. Lately, his control had been beyond tested. First of all, he found that his eyes wandered without his permission whenever Yuffie Kisaragi was around and not paying him any attention. She had taken to wearing very short, to very formfitting clothing, but not to the point of being tasteless or obscene. She was a woman who had made her career as a PR in the fashion industry, and she knew how to dress herself. There was always a patch of her smooth, pale skin showing, and even though he tried to fill his head with thoughts of Lucrecia, his mind wouldn't cooperate.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Lucrecia was on a tour with a fashion designer in the Eastern Continent. She had recently signed a contract of six months, and he would only get to see her a few times a month while she was away. But Yuffie wasn't the only problem at the moment. No, he found that ever since Tifa had walked into his life, she had been the main source of his headaches.

Though she had been a straight-A student all through school, she had grown into a beautiful woman. She'd had various men buzzing around her, and seeking her attention. Though it hadn't taken him long to love her, even though they had met almost as adults, he found that being a big brother drove him crazy. Grimoire had chuckled and only asked to meet the boys she dated, but Vincent was the one who had always worried about her safety and of the fact that hormonal males had no business around his little sister. He'd had a problem with her dating Rude, then Weiss, and of course Loz, but Tifa never listened to his words of advice.

Now she was dating some man they had recently hired as the messenger boy and she probably knew nothing about him. He'd have to call his sources to dig up information on this Cloud Strife. What else could the man want but her money? Glaring into space, Vincent grit his teeth when his office phone went off. "Yes?" he asked.

His assistant's voice came through, slightly annoyed. "I have a Mr. Shinra here to see you," she said.

Vincent raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What could the man possibly want? "Send him in," he replied. Shinra walked in and shook hands with him. "What can I do for you, Rufus?" Vincent questioned, motioning for the chair in front of him.

Rufus sat and crossed his ankle over his knee. "I wanted to personally come to invite you to a dinner at my home with my wife," he said.

"Thank you for the invitation. You didn't have to come down here for that," Vincent said.

"I know, but as an esteemed colleague, I felt it was necessary," Rufus said. "I hope you know this means that your sister should be invited as well."

Vincent nodded. "I will make sure to relay the message, but you should know that Tifa doesn't usually have free weekends. Especially now, I think."

"You mean because of the joke of a man she is dating?" Rufus asked, toning down his sneer.

Vincent gave him an inquiring look and leaned back against his chair. "Do you know him?" he asked. If he did, Vincent had _a lot_ of questions about the new man in Tifa's life.

"Not personally, but he's the sibling of a well-regarded employee of mine," Rufus replied. "Zack is an honorable man. I can't say the same about his brother, but that may be because I don't know him."

Crimson eyes looked thoughtful. "You believe he is wrong—a danger—for Tifa?"

Rufus smirked inwardly. He had originally planned to turn Vincent against Cloud, and the man was giving him the perfect opening at the moment. What better way to get Strife out of the way than by making Tifa's brother hate him? "A man of his position would look for financial gain. Tifa may be blind to his intentions," he supplied.

Vincent sighed. "If there is one thing I have come to learn about my sister, it's that she does as she pleases. Nothing I do will make her stop seeing this man."

"Why don't you just fire him?" Rufus asked coolly, his blue eyes matching his tone.

"She was the one who hired him, not I. What is your sudden concern with Tifa, Rufus?" Vincent asked suspiciously, giving the other man a piercing look.

"It's nothing in particular. I am beginning to see you as a friend," Rufus said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "My concern for her stems out of my consideration of you as a friend."

Vincent measured his words, but he somehow had the feeling that Rufus was not being truthful about his interest in Tifa's current love life. It disturbed Vincent on a whole other level. Rufus was a married man, and the last thing Vincent wanted was for his sister to get involved with a man who had a wife. He briefly wondered if they knew each other from Tifa's past. Vincent made a mental note to question her about it later on in the day, when he would proceed to have his "big brother talk" with her.

"In any case, I will speak to her about this," Vincent said with a shrug. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have a meeting in five minutes. I appreciate you coming all the way down here."

Rufus nodded and stood, shaking hands with Vincent as they both walked towards the door. As they exited, Cloud and Tifa stepped out of her office, smiles on their faces. Vincent noted the way Tifa's smile faded completely at the sight of Rufus. Her hand then found its way to Cloud's. "Vince, I think we need to talk," Tifa started, completely ignoring the man standing next to him.

"Hello, Miss Valentine," Rufus said with a snooty smirk.

"Rufus," Tifa said, voice devoid of its usual sweetness. "What brings you around here?"

"I came over to personally invite both you and your brother to have dinner with my wife and me," Rufus said, catching the tightening of her beautiful eyes at the corners. "It is this Saturday."

"Unfortunately I have to decline. Cloud and I already have plans," Tifa said, her gentle demeanor returning as she gazed at the messenger boy.

"Tifa," Vincent said in warning tone.

"No, it's quite alright," Rufus said in a diplomatic tone. "I will have to tell Elena to move the dinner to next weekend. You can bring your friend if you wish," he said, a note of sarcasm slipping into his voice as he said "friend."

Tifa looked at Cloud and winked. "What do you say? Are you up to changing our dinner plans for the Saturday after this one?"

Cloud took a step closer to Tifa, his eyes on her. "If it's what you wish," he said, his eyes darting to her lips.

Tifa smiled and looked back towards Vincent and Rufus, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I guess we'll be there," she said, ignoring Vincent's glare. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have to get a few things done," she said before walking off with Cloud towards the elevator.

"Do you honestly think that having dinner at Shinra's place is a good idea?" Cloud asked her dubiously.

Tifa bit back a groan of frustration. "Of course not," she hissed. "But what was I supposed to do? It'd be pretty rude to say no, especially in front of my brother. He doesn't know about my past with Rufus," she stressed. Tifa gave Cloud a nervous glance. "Kiss me."

"Now?" Cloud asked, eyes a little wide in his handsome face.

"Both Rufus and my brother are watching. Just something short and _nice_," Tifa said quickly, the elevator doors opening.

Cloud leaned forward without having to be told twice and brushed his lips against hers. The touch was chaste and lingering only a few seconds. His hand brushed against her cheek and as he pulled back, Cloud realized that Tifa's eyes were half-lidded. She looked at him and blinked, a shy smile slipping onto her face. He mirrored it and his eyes were shining as they looked at her. "See you later, Tifa," he said before stepping into the elevator.

Her eyes stayed on him until the doors slipped closed and he was gone. Tifa turned, her fingers brushing lightly against her lower lip and nearly bowled right into Rufus. His eyes were narrowed and gazing at her fingers on her mouth. "Excuse me," she said in a controlled tone.

Rufus stared into her eyes and then sneered in disgust. "Just when I think you can't fall any lower."

Tifa's eyes burned with anger. "Get out of my way, Rufus," she said in a quiet tone.

He stepped aside and refrained from pulling her back as she brushed past him. His eyes were drinking her in, and though he was used to conducting himself in a professional manner, he was happy that there were no people around to see his gaze caress her curves as she walked away. "I will see you next Saturday," he said in his smug voice.

Her hands fisted against her thighs, but she didn't turn to look at him. Rufus watched her until she stepped into her office and shut the door behind her. Hmm… dinner with Tifa and her brother would be an interesting affair.

……

"I'd been waiting for you to come and see me. Took you long enough."

Vincent grunted and turned away from the impressive view from the window behind Tifa's desk. "Tifa, do you even know this man?" he asked her in slight agitation.

Tifa stared into his eyes, so familiar yet so different from her own. "I'm tired of dating assholes," she admitted.

Despite the situation, a small chuckle left her brother. "What makes this man different?"

Tifa shrugged. "I knew him when we were children."

"And this makes him trustworthy?" Vincent asked, bemused.

Tifa sighed in irritation. Why was she always being questioned about any personal decision she made? "Vincent, I appreciate the whole 'big brother' thing, but I'm a woman. I've dated enough men to know who's a good guy and who isn't."

"If that's true, why did you last so long with Loz?" Vincent asked in annoyance. He had really despised the man.

Tifa began to organize the papers on her desk, setting them aside so that she could sit at her chair and check her phone when it let her know that there was a message waiting for her. "I don't think you want to know about his prowess in bed," she said, laughing at the disgusted noise Vincent expelled.

"Back to the point. Tifa, have you stopped to think that this man may be interested in furthering his career only?" Vincent asked, leaning on her desk right next to her.

"I'm thinking of redecorating my office," Tifa said absently, ignoring his question.

"Listen to me, Tifa. All I want is to keep you safe. Despite you being a grown woman, you're my kid sister. I don't want to see you get hurt," Vincent said quietly.

Tifa stood and smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're not getting too old for hugs, are we?" she asked, smiling when his arms remained at his side. Vincent had never been the touchy-feely type. It was a wonder he accepted her hugs at all.

He made an amused sound and nodded. "Grimoire wouldn't say so."

Tifa grinned cheekily. "Grimoire is scared of being a grandfather. I'm telling you Vincent, if we weren't so deeply entrenched in the fashion industry, he'd have pierced his ear, bought himself a leather outfit, a motorcycle, and married himself a twenty-year old."

Vincent did chuckle deeply then. "He wants to be ageless. I practically took on the roll of the worried father," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Vince," Tifa started, waiting for their eyes to meet. "I love you. You're my big brother, but you can't protect me from everything. I appreciate you trying to, but I'm a big girl. I need to learn from my own mistakes," she said lightly.

He nodded once. "It doesn't make me worry less. I don't get a very trustworthy vibe from this man."

"Well, that certainly makes me wonder about your instincts when you do business with a man like Shinra," Tifa said, their sibling moment fading away with his insistent doubt when it came to her judgment.

"Has something happened between the two of you that I am not aware of?" Vincent asked her slowly.

Tifa shook her head and clicked away on her smart phone, replying to the message she had received from Yuffie. "Nothing you should worry about," she said offhandedly.

Vincent found that he didn't have the patience to continue questioning her. He had always prided himself in being observant, and there was no better place to exercise his skill than the dinner with Rufus coming up. "I hope you know I'm going to have that man—Strife—investigated."

"You want him to pee in a cup too?" she asked him with a snort.

"Already comfortable enough to ask him for that?" Vincent countered.

Tifa glared at him. "You did not just imply that I'm easy."

Vincent smirked and stood straight. "Of course I didn't," he deadpanned. He shifted his stance. "A little sibling antagonism never hurt anyone."

She gave him a rude gesture and pointed at her door. "I have work to do and no time to deal with your immature attitude."

He choked back a chuckle and nodded. "At least call Grimoire to tell him about the new guy. You know he'll want to have him over for dinner too," Vincent said as he walked towards the door.

Tifa sighed; he was right. "Will do," she said absently.

"Tifa."

She glanced up and gave him a questioning look.

Vincent looked a little uncomfortable, but it didn't stop him from uttering his next words. "You're my little sister and I love you. Don't blind yourself completely by this new man, or any man for that matter."

Tifa offered him a soft smile. "Thank you, Vincent. I'll keep that in mind," she assured him.

Vincent seemed satisfied with her response and turned to go. Before he could take a step out of the office, he heard her speak. "And I love you too, big brother." Taking those words with him and storing them in a special place in his heart—where only Tifa, Grimoire, and Lucrecia were allowed because they were family—he walked back towards his office. He was intent on getting his work completed so that he would be able to leave in time to be able to call Lucrecia while she stayed in Wutai.

He caught a glance of a certain someone, and he groaned to himself. Today she was wearing shorts far too short to be legal. Vincent shook his head to himself and quickened his pace to his office when his eyes wandered without his permission. He _really_ missed Lucrecia these days.

……………

Cloud pulled up to a luxury home in the suburbs of Midgar and had to admire the structure before him. It was a modern home made up of windows, white stones, and smooth oak. Surrounding the property was a high black fence, and from what he could see from outside, there was a beautiful garden of tulips of various colors all around. Pulling off his riding goggles, he stepped off of his bike and approached the intercom, pressing the button for the main house.

"Hi, Cloud. Would you like to come in or are we running late?" Tifa's voice came through clear.

"We have to leave now if we want to be on time," he said calmly.

"Okay, I'll be right down then," she said before cutting the connection.

Cloud couldn't deny that he was curious to catch a glimpse of Tifa's private home, but now really wasn't the time. Their "date" would be somewhere she would probably not enjoy so much, but she'd encouraged him not to go fancy on her, right? Well, she was in for a surprise. Besides, where they were going, it would be filled with photographers shooting pictures.

She came bounding down some steps to the left, where he supposed the main entrance of her home was and closed the gate after she had stepped out. Cloud stared at her. He knew he had asked her to look casual, but wow. She made casual look infinitely attractive with a pair of formfitting dark jeans, an off the shoulder top, a black jacket, and high-top sneakers. Aside from that, her long hair had been pulled into a pony-tail, her bangs pulled to the side and away from her face. "Hey," she said with a smile, walking up to him. "Maybe next time I can give you a tour," she said, hitching a thumb back towards her home.

Cloud nodded and spared the house a look before looking at her again. "You do know that your hair will get ruined after our ride, right?"

"Oh, is that why your hair is always sticking up?" she asked him cheekily. She laughed at the expression on his face and moved forward to brush her hands through the golden strands before he could protest. "That's not to say that I don't like it," said Tifa quietly, watching his blue eyes intently.

Cloud removed her hand from his hair and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, delighting in her blush. "Jump on," he said, motioning with his head to the space behind him.

Tifa did as he said and tried to contain a nervous giggle when her legs settled on either side of his. She slipped her hands slowly around his waist and felt him twitch under her touch. Even though the layers of clothing he was wearing, she could feel the tautness of muscles underneath it all. It made her wonder—against her will—how Cloud would look without a shirt on.

"Here, put these on. It'll protect your eyes from the cold air," Cloud said, handing over some riding goggles. Tifa put them on and blinked when he revved up the engine. It was… interesting. "Hold on," he called before he took off.

Tifa nearly let out a small shriek, but instead kept her arms tight around Cloud's waist as he maneuvered the bike with ease and accelerated when he needed to. She had never been on a motorcycle before, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. Her hair was already coming undone, but it didn't really bother her all that much. She was enjoying the ride too much to worry about her appearance.

Cloud for his part was attempting to ignore the arms wrapped tightly around him. It really had been a while since he had allowed himself some time to date a girl. School had taken first priority. It would be interesting to date Tifa while they attempted to be friends. Not to mention that it would be a fun way to make passes at Tifa without getting in trouble, he thought with a smirk. Their drive lasted for about twenty minutes, and by the time they arrived at their destination, Cloud had gotten a bit used to feeling Tifa pressed up against him.

Tifa looked on curiously as they pulled into the parking lot of an indoor sports coliseum. "You brought me to watch a sports game?" she asked when he finally found a parking spot and he moved off the bike.

Cloud gave her a small grin. "You said not to go fancy. Besides, it's the ultimate act to show that you're interested in a guy. You go with him to a sports game," he said smartly, helping her dismount.

Tifa just took his hand and rolled her eyes. "What sport?"

"Basketball," he said, pulling her along towards the main entrance of the building. "The Midgar SOLDIERS are playing tonight."

"Your favorite team, huh?" Tifa asked as he handed over their tickets. "Well, I was more of a swimmer back in college. Never competed though, but if I had, I'd be one of the best. Did you ever play basketball?"

Cloud shook his head. "Too short," he muttered, wrinkling his nose in annoyance.

Tifa frowned and hooked her arm around his. "There were a lot of players in my college team that weren't the tallest, yet they still played. Did you have the skill to play?" she asked lightly, hoping the question didn't insult him.

Cloud gave her a look and shook his head. "Zack showed me how to play. _He_ was in the school team. He could've gotten a scholarship to play sports, but it wasn't what he wanted to do."

"Zack—?" Tifa asked curiously.

"My brother," Cloud said, noticing the look on her face. "Do you know him?"

Tifa hesitantly nodded. "Yes. We've crossed paths a few times at some functions," she replied. "Hey, let's get something to drink before getting to our seats."

Cloud just nodded and they walked off to get some sweets, drinks—a soda for her, a beer for him—and two hot dogs. When they finally found their seats, courtside, the game was only a few minutes from starting. "Plenty of people to catch a picture of us here together," he whispered into her ear.

Tifa should've assumed that he would find a good way to get them seen together again. Her eyes darted all around them and she spotted the various photographers. A glimmer of silver made her do a double take. "Look, there's Sephiroth and Aerith. I didn't know they were sports fans," she commented.

"They're not," Cloud started. "Aerith is the one who enjoys sports and Sephiroth indulges her."

Tifa looked at Cloud with a raised eyebrow. "She does girl talk with you?" she asked, giggling.

Cloud stuck a licorice stick into her mouth to stop her teasing and received a slap on his thigh for it. He grinned to himself and waved when Aerith spotted them. Sephiroth just gave them a glance and turned back to the woman next to him. Tifa smiled and waved too. "I don't see how they're together. They look kind of mismatched, don't they?" she asked, watching as Sephiroth curled an arm around Aerith's slim shoulders.

Cloud gave them a brief look and shrugged. "Aren't we mismatched too?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "You're hotter than I am, so I guess we are."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Tifa said, rolling her eyes.

"Tifa, you've grown into a beautiful woman. Even when we were kids, I remember you being a pretty girl. There is no way that I'm hotter than you. Trust me in this," he assured her. His cheeks flushed at the fact that he had said those things without even thinking it through.

Tifa blushed and looked at him shyly. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked bashfully.

"More than any girlfriend I've had in the past," Cloud said honestly, blue eyes clear and focused on her lips as she nibbled lightly on the bottom one. "Any guy would be privileged to have someone like you in their life."

What happened next had nothing to do with putting up a show for the media, and everything to do with a personal wish. And well, because he'd stroked her ego just right.

She kissed him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ha, I really liked the ending of this chapter. The next one will pick up on the rest of the game, and Cloud will get to know a little more about Tifa as a teenager. Dinner at Shinra's, and a few more of Tifa and Cloud's dating antics should also be included. Also, I just had to add Marlene in there, and never fear, Denzel will show up in a few chapters, maybe sooner. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this one. We're still progressing rather slowly in the whole "fake relationship" department, but next chapter should pick up the pace a little more. This one was more to catch a glimpse of the relationships between Cloud and Zack, and Vincent and Tifa a bit more.

School is finally out and I have about a month-and-a-half to just chill and write some more. I'll try my best to get updates out quickly, but I can't guarantee _exactly _when they'll be out. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and encouragement, and keep them coming. It makes me happy and feeds the muse. I hope everyone has a great day!

Joey


	5. Friends

_Thank you so much for all of the encouraging words and the constructive crit. You guys make my day!_

…………………………………

**Friends**

…………………………………

Cloud stared at Tifa for a moment and then smiled inwardly as he touched his cheek, which was still tingling with the aftereffects of her kiss. "What was that one for?" he asked softly.

"Because you're a sweetheart," Tifa said, smiling brightly. Though she'd had the desire to flat out kiss him right on the lips, things would've been awkward, she knew. But on the cheek… it was something she had once upon a time dreamed about doing when she had been a little girl—never mind the "cooties."

The game started before Cloud could reply, and they sat back to watch. The rules of the game were a bit confusing to follow, but all Tifa knew was that the team's ball had to go into the basket on the opposite side. "Let me get a taste of that," Tifa pointed to his beer.

"Never tasted beer?" he asked curiously.

"I have, but it's not my favorite drink," Tifa admitted. "Vodka is my preferred drink, as long as juice of some kind accompanies it." She took the cup when he handed it over and sipped lightly. She made a small gagging noise and shook her head. "Yeah, it doesn't taste any better with a hotdog."

"You should try it with pizza, it's loads better," Cloud supplied.

She handed the cup back. "I'll take your word for it," said Tifa, turning back to the game.

Cloud snuck a look at her and the corners of his lips lifted slightly. Already they were behaving with more familiarity than he could've hoped for. He turned towards the game and kept his cheering and cursing to a minimum due to his current company. A few times he had to explain the mechanics of the sport, but Tifa just shook her head. When it came to football, basketball, and hockey, she drew a blank.

When the announcer bellowed the names of two men, Tifa gasped. "I know them!" she exclaimed. Cloud gave her a doubtful look. "Well, I _knew_ them," she corrected.

"Back in school?" Cloud asked her.

Tifa nodded. "Biggs and Wedge were on the basketball team then too. I knew Wedge because he tried asking me out a few times, but I had a boyfriend back then. Biggs was always around to tease him when I shot him down," she said with a rueful smile.

Cloud slipped his arm over the back of her seat and quickly noticed the shift of her body as she leaned towards him. "Do you regret it?"

"I do. In the sense that I didn't like it when Biggs teased him. But Wedge knew that I had a boyfriend and he still kept at it. Hey, maybe after the game we can go down there to talk to them," Tifa said excitedly. "They were both drafted into a professional team while in school."

Getting to meet his favorite team while spending his evening with Tifa was another perk, Cloud mused. The rest of the game was spent in silence with either one of them doing something that could be interpreted as a "couple" thing to do. By the time the game ended, Tifa had started to cheer along with the crowd, much to Cloud's amusement. She took his hand in hers and pulled him along down the steps.

At ground level, she sweet talked the security guard to let them through to meet the team. They approached Wedge first. "Uh, excuse me. Do you think I could have an autograph?" she asked him as he stood with his back to her.

"Of course," said Wedge, a bright smile on his face after having won the game. His eyes rose to her face and then lit up in recognition. "Tifa?"

She nodded and let out a small cry as he pulled her into a bear hug. "It's so great to see you, Wedge!"

"You too," he said, setting her down and giving her a once over. "Wow, you look great."

Tifa blushed. "Thanks. So do you," she said. Pulling Cloud forward, she introduced him. "This is Cloud; he's a big fan," she added, nudging him in the ribs a little.

"Nice game," Cloud said, shaking Wedge's hand.

"Thanks man. I'm glad you both enjoyed it. Though I have to suspect that Tifa knew nothing about what was going on." He grinned at the look of outrage on her face.

"Hey! Cloud explained a few things," Tifa protested, smiling up at Cloud.

"Biggs, get your ass over here," Wedge called to a man taking pictures with fans a distance away.

"What?" Biggs asked, approaching them after a few hugs and autographs.

"Guess who came to say hello," said Wedge, motioning towards Tifa.

"Well, shit. If it isn't the girl Wedge practically worshipped!" Biggs exclaimed, giving her a hug too. "How've you been, Miss Tifa?"

"Just fine," she said, motioning towards Cloud. Biggs shook hands with him too. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you guys again."

"Yeah, but you're welcome to come and see us at every game we have," Biggs said with a wink.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I'll try, but work doesn't always provide for a lot of free time."

"That's right, our little Tifa grew up to become the boss of a lot of people," Biggs said, slapping Wedge on the shoulder. "Too slow, slick. I told you to call her sooner."

Wedge flushed a bright red, never mind the flush he had developed with the physical exertion of the game. "Shut your face, Biggs. Don't you see she ain't alone?"

"Cloud isn't the jealous type," Tifa said, looking at Cloud curiously. He had remained silent through the conversation, but Tifa had begun to recognize that silence was a part of who he was.

"Well, how could he not be? I know I would be jealous over someone as special as you," Wedge muttered.

Tifa moved forward to kiss his cheek and smiled. "It was nice seeing you both," she said, realizing that his crush on her really hadn't gone away in the years they hadn't seen each other. She kissed Biggs on the cheek too. "We'll leave you two to your fans. Cloud and I have to go."

"Why don't you give us your number and maybe we can all party together one of these days?" Biggs asked. Tifa nodded and took a business card from her purse, handing it over. "We'll see you soon, Teef. Take care of yourself."

Tifa nodded and waved at them as she slipped her hand into Cloud's and pulled him along. She was aware of Wedge's lingering gaze, but it was best for him to see that she was really taken. "Well, that went great," she said happily.

"Except for the fact that Wedge guy is completely in love with you," Cloud told her with a snicker. "You seem to be a magnet for men in the spotlight."

Tifa mock-glared at him. "They find _me_. Not the other way around," she said in a snarky tone.

Cloud shrugged and they stopped by a booth that was selling jerseys. Just to tease her, he purchased one with Wedge's name and number on the back. He handed it over to her and if looks could've killed, he would've died a gruesome death. "I bought it a few sizes too big. That way you can sleep with Wedge every night."

"You are such a jerk, Cloud Strife!" she exclaimed, whacking him a few times with the bag. "But fine. I'll be sure to have some really nice _dreams_with Wedge. Thanks," Tifa said with a smirk.

Cloud nearly scowled at her words, but refrained from replying to her jab. "Next date will be your idea," he said after a moment.

Tifa nodded and thought about it for a moment, slipping her arm around his once more. "We can call and cancel Rufus at the last minute," she said desperately. He shook his head. "You're right. I can't do that to Vincent. Well, how about we just have lunch together this week whenever you get the chance? That way I'll have time to think about our next date?"

"That sounds fine," Cloud said, nodding. "We can do something you like to do."

"You'd go sky diving with me?" Tifa asked, nudging him with her body as they walked.

Cloud shrugged. "Never done it before, but I'd be willing to try."

Tifa laughed and shook her head. "I've never done it either. Hey, why don't we plan a trip to the beach or maybe to the fair?"

"I think that sounds a little safer," Cloud agreed, helping her onto his motorcycle once they finally reached it. "I had fun tonight, Tifa. Thanks for not complaining."

She smiled and winked at him, her dark maroon colored eyes shining in her face. "Don't thank me just yet. One of our dates _may_ be a trip to the opera or to a play," she said.

Cloud grimaced. "Is that something you'd like to do, or would it be as retaliation for me bringing you to see a sport you know nothing about?"

Tifa pulled on the riding goggles and shrugged. "I'll let you guess on that one."

Cloud just sighed and took a seat on his bike, mulling it over. Might as well not think about it too hard. It would truly be painful to sit around in a stuffy suit, watching men prancing around in tights. He held back a shudder and revved his motorcycle, instead focusing his thoughts on the feel of Tifa's hands around him once again.

…………

So much for going home early. An impromptu meeting about the company's finances had set back his work and he'd had to stay and complete a few things. He just hoped that Lucrecia wouldn't be angry that he hadn't called her. As he collected his suit jacket and loosened his tie around his neck, Vincent moved towards the door, turning off the lights for his office. Outside, the lights were dimmed and everyone had already gone home. The only people around would be the cleaning crew that stopped by every night to keep everything spotless.

Just as he was approaching the elevator, he realized that there was a light still on in Yuffie's office, and he could hear quiet noises that sounded like whimpers coming from inside. He closed the distance to her door and opened it wider, quickly scanning the office for any possible dangers. There weren't any, and he realized then that Yuffie had fallen asleep at her desk and that she looked in the throes of a nightmare.

He debated with himself for a few seconds on whether or not to wake her up, but as he was turning to go, he heard her give out a louder, fear filled cry. Sighing to himself, Vincent stepped into the office and walked quickly to her side. He reached out to shake her shoulder gently when she suddenly bolted up and out of the chair with a choked cry, her eyes wild.

"Please, calm down," he said in alarm, watching her gasp for breath and rub a hand over her face a few times.

Once Yuffie had regained her bearings, she looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head in mortification.

"Do you usually have these kinds of nightmares?" Vincent asked with a frown.

She looked tense and uncomfortable. "No." The look on his face showed Yuffie that he clearly didn't believe her. "Ah—what are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I was passing by when I heard you having a nightmare," Vincent replied. He took a step forward and saw her shoulders stiffen. "You should get home," he said after a moment of silence.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for waking me," she whispered, moving to her desk to shut off her computer and to grab her belongings.

Vincent hesitated before turning to go, but before he could take a step away—her silence and lack of a smile was unnerving—he looked at her again. "Why don't you join me for dinner?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Yuffie paused and stared at him as if he had grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Then her lips quirked into a shadow of her normal smile and she nodded. "Okay," she said slowly, uncertain. "Just let me find my phone under all these papers and we can go." She searched under images, flyers, and various other useful notes she had in a chaotic pile. Yuffie looked mildly embarrassed when it took her a few minutes to locate her phone. "I'm not usually this messy. It's just that today was a long day," she muttered.

Vincent nodded once in understanding. He waited for Yuffie to shut off the lights, and then walk out the door. "Do you usually stay in this late?"

"Sometimes," Yuffie said with a nod. "Sometimes I wish the days had more hours to get all of my work done, but then I figure that it wouldn't really help. Longer days would still mean more work," she muttered.

Vincent made a sound of amusement. She was rambling, and still he found that he somewhat understood what she was trying to say. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. Surprise me," she said with a smile. She couldn't exactly remember what she had been dreaming about, but she knew that it had been something bad. And she knew that because she found that she wasn't really in a seducing mood. She didn't even feel like being smug that he had invited her to dinner. They took their separate cars and drove towards a restaurant/bar that was nearby. They were quickly seated at a small table in the corner, away from the noise and promptly asked for their drinks.

Yuffie took one quick scan of their surroundings before turning to look at Vincent. "Why did you ask me to have dinner tonight?" she asked him, genuinely curious.

Vincent was a bit startled by her question, but outwardly it didn't show. "I think you needed it. Your nightmares seem like the type that constantly plague someone. Am I wrong?"

Yuffie looked away from him and shook her head. "It's a pity dinner, then?" He gave her an exasperated look and Yuffie smirked. "Well, never before have you shown interest in befriending me and all of a sudden you do. What am I supposed to think?"

"I apologize if I have come off rude. You are Tifa's best friend, and as such, I should've been more courteous with you. Please, take this dinner as a form of apology," Vincent said seriously.

Yuffie grinned and nodded. Wow, sometimes being cute and petite had its advantages. All she had to do was pout a little and men were putty in her hands. "Apology accepted," she said brightly.

Vincent allowed a small smile to quirk his lips and he nodded in satisfaction. "Good," he said. "Now, how about we order our food and get to know each other a little more?"

"That sounds like a fine idea," Yuffie said, masking her excitement. Well, if he was going to allow them to be friends now, it would make her plan easier. Shifting a little in her chair, Yuffie crossed her legs and smiled to herself when Vincent's eyes darted to the long, smooth line of flesh. "Can I get a taste of your wine?"

"Are you aware that I can go to jail for giving it to you?" Vincent countered, a note of amusement in his voice.

Yuffie smiled and leaned forward on their small table. "I won't tell if you don't," she said playfully.

Vincent didn't know what it was about her that made him crazy. It wasn't entirely in a good way either, but Yuffie had a way of getting under his skin even without speaking to him. He found himself handing over his glass of wine for her to taste. His eyes swept over her full lips as they parted slightly to taste the dark liquid. "Good?" he asked her in a low voice.

Yuffie nodded hesitantly. "I've tasted better," she admitted, handing over the glass before someone else noticed that she was underage.

"Really?" he asked in interest.

"Dinner with Tifa," Yuffie explained. "So—if you're having dinner with me, where's Lucrecia?"

Vincent leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine before answering. "She's on tour with a new designer. She won't be back for a few weeks."

"Really?" Yuffie asked. That was truly perfect. All Yuffie hoped was that Lucrecia found someone else to play with while she was gone. "You must be lonely."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head, amused. "I am not a man who needs the constant presence of a woman in his life to continue on. I do miss her, but it's not the end of the world if she is gone—especially if she's working on something that she enjoys."

Yuffie shrugged. "Don't you get jealous? She must meet handsome male models," she said with a little shrug. "Lucrecia is a beautiful woman."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't you get jealous of the women surrounding Reno?"

Yuffie felt a smirk work at her lips. So he _did_ know about Reno. "Reno and I are just friends," she said, shrugging. "He can do as he wishes."

"You have an interesting definition of _friends_," Vincent said.

"I do," Yuffie admitted. "You and I could be _friends_," she said slowly.

Vincent stared at her and wondered if she had just made a pass at him so blatantly. It was best to make things clear to her, so that she wouldn't continue to dream. "I love Lucrecia, Yuffie. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Yuffie smiled. "I admire that. And I wish you both only the best." _Liar, liar, _her mind chanted inwardly. "That doesn't mean you won't invite me to dinner again, does it?"

"As long as you convince yourself that all we can be is friends, and nothing more," Vincent told her seriously.

"Fine," Yuffie said with a pout. "I'll settle for being your friend." She would be his friend, if that was what it took for him to finally see her as a woman. Lucrecia had picked her job above Vincent, and that would cost her dearly. Despite the fact that she was being conniving and manipulative, Yuffie always went after what she wanted—a stubbornness courtesy of her father. Her eyes settled on his glass of wine after they ordered their food. "How about you give me another taste of that wine, friend?"

Vincent just hid a smile and shook his head. "I don't think so."

……………

After pulling up in front of Shinra Mansion there in Midgar, both Tifa and Cloud stopped in front of the beautifully crafted door. Though entirely white, with large windows on every one of the three floors, Tifa found that the Manor was a big improvement from the one in Nibelheim. Granted that she hadn't been in her hometown in years, but the place they were standing before was nice.

"How do I look?"

Tifa smirked. "Trying to impress Rufus or his wife?" she teased.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm merely asking because Shinra always looks like a million gil. I can't allow him to show me up."

The brunette smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. She then straightened the collar to his navy blue dress shirt and nodded. "You look handsome. The suit coat and no tie was an excellent move on your part," she complimented.

Cloud winked at her, eyes full of mischief. "I can't look shabby when I'm dating someone like you," he whispered.

Tifa raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "You're going to enjoy this night, aren't you?" she asked.

"I assure you, you will too," Cloud said, ringing the mansion's doorbell. A man in a pressed suit opened the door and ushered them in. "He has a butler?" the blond muttered.

Tifa tried to hold in her laughs, but a little snicker escaped her. She elbowed Cloud and smiled when his hand closed around hers as they walked. "I saw my brother's car outside; he must've arrived early," she said quietly.

As they left the foyer and ventured further into the mansion, Cloud caught sight of something sleek and with a menacing presence sitting away from the wall, almost in their path. "Is that a cat?" he muttered.

Tifa stared and shrugged. "Must be Elena's touch," she replied.

"That is Master Rufus' favorite," the butler stated abruptly, not bothering to turn to look at them.

Tifa and Cloud just shared an incredulous look and Tifa stifled a laugh when Cloud rolled his eyes. They sidestepped the thing, which was too out in the open, Tifa thought, and continued on their way. Some people had strange tastes when it came to sculptures.

They were led into a massive sitting room with various expensive looking furnishings. The sofas were made of brown suede set over white tiled floors, and rugs of various shades of navy blue. The coffee table in the center of the room was made of clear glass, with a Wutain vase filled with white orchids. A large, oak cabinet took up almost the entirety of one wall, and inside it held various trophies instead of fine china. Only Rufus would do something like expose his trophies for the world to see, Tifa mused.

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait for Mr. and Mrs. Shinra?"

"I'll have a glass of wine, please," said Tifa.

"I'll have the same," Cloud said with a shrug. He inspected their surroundings and realized that the room was roughly the size of his small studio apartment. An inexplicable part of him was happy that Tifa hadn't been the one to marry into this. "Did you ever see yourself as his wife?" he asked quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Tifa sighed. "When I was completely infatuated with him long ago, I did. After he left, all I wanted to do was forget I had ever even set eyes on him."

"What did he do to you?" Cloud asked, finally looking at her.

Tifa's gaze was guarded as she stared back at him. "Maybe some day I'll be able to tell you."

Cloud took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, still holding her eyes. They softened at the gesture and a sweet smile slipped onto her lips. Elena stepped into the room just as the butler handed over their drinks.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Rufus said he wasn't sure if you were bringing a guest, but we prepared, just in case," Elena said, approaching them and shaking hands, first with Tifa and then with Cloud.

"Thank you for having us. My brother is already here, isn't he?" Tifa asked, standing.

The blonde woman nodded. "They had some kind of business to take care of before dinner. I'm sorry," she said, turning to Cloud. "I'm Elena."

"Cloud," he said with a polite smile.

"Your boyfriend?" Elena asked Tifa.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Well, a little put off that we haven't been able to get to our lunch," Elena admitted. "I think it'll work better if I make an appointment to see you at your office."

"I'm sorry about that. But to make up for it, I brought something for you," Tifa said, searching inside of her purse and bringing out a flat, white box, and handing it over to Elena.

Elena opened the box and gasped in surprise when she saw the necklace she had been searching for resting inside. "I don't know what to say. Well, first off, thank you!" she said, pulling a startled Tifa into a brief, tight hug.

Tifa still looked a little disturbed as she looked at Cloud and drew back, but she quickly wiped the look off her face. "Uh—you're welcome. I pulled some of my influence with the designer after I found out which necklace it was that you wanted."

"That's so nice of you," said Elena honestly. "For all the power Rufus has, he really couldn't get the designer to release this necklace to him. If we're honest between us, he sometimes thinks that money can get you _anything_. The designer was probably put off by him," she said with a fond smile.

Tifa tried her best to not roll her eyes and just nodded. Elena didn't appear to be a superficial woman, but the way Rufus was behaving made Tifa wonder if their marriage had been one of convenience—money marrying money—and not of love. "Well, let's just celebrate the fact that the designers love me more than your husband," she said with a smirk.

Elena laughed lightly and nodded. "We can go to the dining room. Rufus and Vincent should be there by now," she said, continuing to lead them.

Cloud fell into step next to Tifa and smiled when her arm slid around his waist. His own arm settled on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Touch me whenever you get the chance," he whispered into her ear.

Tifa nearly shivered at his soft voice and nodded. "Okay," she said, voice quiet. "Compliment me as much as possible too."

"That's just your excuse for me to stroke your ego," he said, voice low and playful.

Tifa grinned and winked at him as they arrived in the dining room. The table was colossal, but the left side of it had been set up with fine china, silverware, and glittering wine glasses. The table cloth looked highly expensive and was made of a beautifully embroidered material. There was also a large chandelier shining from the ceiling, and so far Tifa had to admit that this room was the one that she liked the most. Rufus and Vincent were already standing by the section of the table they would occupy.

Rufus' eyes lifted and settled on Tifa as she stepped in with Cloud. "Hello, Rufus," Tifa greeted him with a polite smile.

"Tifa," Rufus said, abandoning the _Miss Valentine_ with which he usually addressed her. He turned to the blond man next to her. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember your name," he said, the tone of his voice belying his words.

"Cloud Strife," Cloud said, shaking his hands. "We've met before, or have you forgotten already? We spoke outside of your elevator when I delivered some packages there," he said, challenging the other man to keep baiting him.

Elena smiled and stepped between them. "Why don't we go ahead and have dinner. I had our cook make a delicious roast beef," she said, motioning towards the chairs. "Vincent, you have a seat next to me so that Tifa can sit with Cloud."

Vincent nodded and gave Tifa meaningful look as they all sat. Tifa shrugged and allowed Cloud to help her with the chair furthest from Rufus. "Thank you," she murmured with a smile.

Cloud nodded once and took the seat between her and Rufus, a smug smirk on his face as Rufus gave him an unfriendly look. "You have a nice home," he said to Elena.

The woman smiled brightly. "Thank you, though I must say that it's mostly Rufus' touch. I'm not very good with interior style. I tend to go for tacky furniture," she said, looking embarrassed that she had admitted it.

Rufus gave her an exasperated look and Elena fell silent. "Don't listen to Elena. She has fine taste in many things," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Tifa didn't know what it was that the disturbed her more. The fact that she could see that Rufus felt _something_ for his wife, or that it bothered her that he did. She couldn't possibly feel anything for him after all this time, could she?

"Are you okay?" Cloud whispered into her ear.

Tifa looked like she had swallowed a bug. "I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile and squeezing his fingers.

Their dinner was served and they were poured red wine to go with the delicious food. As they ate, Tifa couldn't shake the feeling that Rufus was watching her every move, but whenever she looked up at him, he would be staring at his wife as she chatted amicably with Vincent.

She felt Rufus' eyes on her and she smirked as a thought occurred to her; she just hoped that Cloud wouldn't be too squeamish about it. She scooped up some of the rich chocolate mousse she had been served for dessert and offered it to Cloud, who had declined any sweets. His eyes were shining in amusement as his lips parted and they slid slowly over the spoon. Tifa was caught by the motion and the shape of his lips, not to mention the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Her cheeks flushed lightly when he winked. "Is it good?" she asked softly.

"Delicious," Cloud said in a low, sexy voice.

He really had no idea what that tone of voice was doing to her. Instead, she turned back to finish her dessert, ignoring Rufus' hot, hidden glare. Well, things had gone pretty normal so far, though they hadn't really riled up Rufus too much. He did look disturbed after watching them together though. All Tifa hoped was that she and Cloud made a clean getaway when it was time to go.

"Dinner was delicious," Tifa said later, as she and Elena took a walk around their enormous home. "Thank you for inviting Cloud, my brother, and myself."

"I should be thanking you," Elena replied. "It's refreshing to talk with someone smart for a change. All of Rufus' associates are married to brainless gold diggers that can't carry on a proper conversation," she admitted. "I was hoping you and I would be able to form some sort of friendship. Even if it's only a business one."

Tifa smiled and stopped to admire the back porch that led towards a beautiful garden of roses. "It would be nice to get to know you better. Next time I get together with Yuffie and Aerith, I'll give you a call to see if you're available," she said.

Elena nodded, feeling relieved. "Thank you," she said honestly. "Now, would you mind me asking about that handsome blond you're dating now?"

"He's a sweetheart," Tifa admitted. "We've known each other for a few weeks, but already I feel that he can be someone special." Hopefully Elena would relay the words to Rufus once the night was over.

"I'm happy for you, since finding a good man is hard these days," Elena said with far off look.

Tifa's interest was sparked and she spoke before she regretted it. "What about you? How did you and Rufus meet?"

"We met in college," Elena said, her smile wilting a little. "We were attracted to each other, but I was dating someone else. My father didn't like the guy I was dating and he—" she paused and swallowed, looking at Tifa. "I think I've said too much."

"Despite the fact that I work for a magazine, I don't dig up dirt on other people for a story," Tifa said honestly. "If we're going to be friends, know that you can trust me."

"Well," Elena said hesitantly. "My marriage to Rufus was one of convenience, much the same way as his brother Lazard's was. I was in love with someone else when I married Rufus," she whispered.

Tifa gave her an apologetic look. "Do you love Rufus now?"

"I've grown fond of him, and I think a part of me does love him. He's been a good man to me, but I can't help but feel like he holds a piece of himself back. I think he was in love with someone else too before we married, but he won't talk about it," Elena said with a little sigh.

Tifa cleared her throat and looked away from Elena's sad gaze. "Have you thought about having children?" she murmured.

"I'm the one who's not ready, but Rufus' father is pushing us," Elena said as they continued their walk through the lower level of the mansion. The blonde noted the sad look on Tifa's face and frowned prettily. "Do you have any children?"

"What? No," Tifa said with a sad smile. "If I did, I wouldn't have the career I do now. I suggest you take your time if you don't feel ready."

Elena nodded in agreement. "I envy you," she said in a whisper.

"Why?" Tifa asked in bewilderment.

"Because you're single and successful and you can do what you want. Well, not so much now that there's a man in your life—especially when he looks like that—but you get the idea, right?"

Tifa shook her head. "Work sometimes takes up a lot of time and that's why it's a little hard to keep a personal life," she admitted. "But I have to admit that there are times when I envy married people a little too," she said, sharing a smile with Elena. "Having just one person to return to every night. Sharing everything. The commitment."

"You can't forget that it's a hard winding road to follow. Marriage takes a lot of effort from both parts," Elena said with a long sigh.

"Are you suggesting that I _don't _get married?" Tifa asked with a grin.

"Don't take my suggestions to heart," Elena said with a laugh, Tifa joining her. They arrived back at the sitting room, where Rufus and Vincent were talking about business, and Cloud looked bored. It appeared that Rufus had deliberately left Cloud out of the conversation just to be rude.

"I think it's time for Cloud and me to get going. The night is still young and we have a few other plans," Tifa said with meaning, earning a small giggle from Elena and a glare from both Rufus and Vincent.

"In any case, I should get going as well," Vincent said. "Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Shinra."

"When will I be able to convince you to call me Elena?" she asked.

Vincent smiled slightly and nodded. "As you wish—Elena. Thank you for having us over. The food was delicious, and your home is very impressive."

"Well, we were glad to have you," Rufus said, wrapping an arm around Elena's waist as they walked towards the door with Vincent.

Tifa pulled Cloud to his feet and hugged him. "That was fun," she whispered.

"We didn't even get to bug him all that much," Cloud murmured back. "The least we could've done was sneak off alone and pretend that we were doing inappropriate things in the bathroom."

Tifa broke into snickers as they made their way after the other people. They swayed from side to side under Cloud's weight as he leaned on her heavily, just to see if she could handle it. "Cloud!" she exclaimed as they ran into a wall and tripped over something.

There was a resounding crack as something undeniably expensive shattered loudly. Cloud and Tifa stood straight abruptly and stared down at a black ceramic figure they had broken. It was the cat they had spotted on their way in. "Damn, it's _Master Rufus' _favorite," Tifa whispered, her voice bordering on sarcastic.

Rufus and Elena suddenly appeared behind them and there was a sound of outrage from Rufus as he looked at the mess. "Dark Nation!" he growled.

"Sorry," Cloud said. "It was my fault. I'll pay for it," he said apologetically. Tifa just gave him a look and shook her head, trying to convey that _she_would pay for it. He shook his head once, decisive.

"Even with a year of your salary you wouldn't be able to afford it," Rufus sneered.

"I beg your pardon," Tifa said indignantly. Had he just insulted her as an employer?

Rufus' cold gaze fell on her and he bit out his next words. "Just go."

"Rufus!" Elena exclaimed, appalled at his behavior. "It was just a stupid ceramic cat. I don't know what the big deal—"

"Elena, escort our guests out, please," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Fine," she said, trying to mask her anger at being spoken to that way. She turned to smile at Tifa, Vincent, and Cloud before walking away with them. "I'm sorry about this. My husband had an unhealthy obsession with that thing," she whispered once they were out of Rufus' earshot. "His father gave it to him for his twentieth birthday and I've tried many times to get rid of it. Unsuccessfully, I might add," she said with a smirk.

Tifa tried to hold in a laugh, but it came out strangled and very unladylike. "I'm sorry," she said. "Uh—we'll pay for it. Both Cloud and I broke it."

"Don't worry," Elena said empathically. "He'll eventually get over it. I really doubt he'll try to reciprocate your actions and break something of your own. Though Rufus has been known to be rather vindictive," she said absently. She flushed, finding that her mouth had run off without her again. "I hope you have a good evening."

"Thank you very much for having us," said Tifa. "I won't forget you next time the girls want to go out," she assured her.

Elena smiled brightly. "Drive safely!" she said.

"Thank you, Elena," Vincent said once more. Elena nodded and walked back into her home when they reached their cars. Vincent turned to Tifa and Cloud. "I'll see you on Monday, Teef. Have you told Sparky here that Grimoire wants to meet him?"

"Sparky?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow at the nickname.

Tifa scowled at Vincent. "How's Lucinda?" she asked, knowing that her own nickname for Lucrecia always riled Vincent's nerves. Vincent rolled his eyes. "No, but we'll talk about it as soon as you're gone."

Vincent opened the door to his car. "Take care and don't stay out too late," he said, waving at the both of them before getting into his car.

Cloud wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her snugly against his side. "Your dad wants to meet me too?"

Tifa nodded, her nose filled with his spicy cologne. "He's a good guy. Vincent is twice as bad as my father though, so you're safe. Grimoire was always a pretty laid back dad."

"Well, as long as we don't risk me getting dismembered by your dad, I'd like to meet him," Cloud said, unlocking the passenger door to Tifa's car and opening it for her. "It'll be a refreshing memory from the one I have of old Lockhart."

Tifa tensed at the mention of her _former _father, but Cloud didn't notice, since he had already begun to walk to the driver's side of the car. He got in and started the engine, his gaze sliding over to look at Tifa. "It didn't go so bad tonight," he started. "Though I did catch Shinra looking at you while he thought no one—not even his wife—was looking. He's a rotten bastard if you ask me," Cloud muttered as he began to drive down the long driveway.

"Why?" Tifa asked.

"Because I can assure you that if you gave him an opening, he would gladly cheat on his wife. Men who cheat give good guys a bad name," Cloud said seriously.

Tifa smiled and was surprised to hear the words that were coming out of his mouth. It really was something to hear a man say that. "Have you ever cheated on a girl? And be honest; I won't judge you."

Cloud shook his head. "I haven't cheated, but I have flirted. Never past that point though. You?"

"No. But I've had boyfriends with wandering eyes. It's one of the reasons I broke up with Loz. Just—you know, be honest with me if you ever find someone you really like. I'll give you the option of getting out of this strange little deal we have, okay?" Tifa asked him seriously.

He smiled and brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek. "I promise I'll tell you. But you do know that I'm having too much fun with this, right?"

Tifa felt her mood lift and nodded. "Me too." She smiled at him, a little confused by the look in his eyes, but when she blinked it was gone.

"Good," Cloud said with a nod. "Let's get you home," he said, finally driving away from Shinra Manor.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ha! And you guys thought that Tifa had smooched him in the beginning of the chapter. No real kisses just yet my friends, Cloud and Tifa aren't ready yet to see each other as more than just friends. I was kind of expecting a little more out of the dinner, but I didn't want to draw it out, and it was enough to rile up Rufus. We'll see what his reaction to it will be later on. Also, we still haven't seen Zack and Tifa talk about her dating Cloud, but hopefully it'll come up in the next chapter.

I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I never thought this story would be so accepted. Thank you! I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as I can, and you can expect to see more of Marlene, Zack, and Cloud and Tifa's dates. Those should prove really fun to write. I must go, so thanks for reading!

Joey

P.S. Also, lately my chapters have been coming up with random letter fs. I can assure you that it's not me, but if you spot them, don't hesitate to let me know. Dunno what's going on with the site. Anyway have a good one!


	6. Altercations

_Warnings: A bit of crude language…_

…………………………………

**Altercations**

…………………………………

"I like that one!"

Tifa smiled down at Marlene as they stared at the various covers made for the next issue of the magazine. Marlene had pointed out the one that Tifa herself had been thinking about choosing. "I really like that one too," Tifa admitted. "Hey, how about we order a pizza for lunch? Sound good?"

"Yay!" Marlene said excitedly, spinning around in Tifa's red velvet chair. "I like the Hawaiian pizza."

"Okay, then we'll order that one with some fizzy drinks. Maybe we can even ask Cloud if he wants to join us," said Tifa absently, dialing a number for a pizza place on her phone.

"Who's Cloud?" asked Marlene in confusion.

"My boyfriend," Tifa replied before someone picked up and she placed their order.

"Oh," said the girl faintly. She waited for Tifa to finish talking on the phone—the way her papa had taught her to—and asked her next question. "Do you kiss him?"

Tifa smiled and felt herself blush. How to answer that kind of question to a six year old? "Well, yes. We kiss because we like each other."

Brown eyes narrowed sweetly. "Kissing is icky."

The brunette laughed lightly at the expression on Marlene's face. "Wait until you grow up. You won't think it's icky then. So, we agree then, that this is the one we want?" Tifa asked, pointing towards the cover of the magazine sitting in the middle of her desk, between two others.

"Yes," said Marlene. "The lady on the cover looks really pretty and there aren't that many words either."

Tifa smiled. Marlene seemed to understand the sense of organization and balance Tifa herself always looked for in her magazine covers. "Alright, I'll have Jessie take these down and then you can color while I read a few things, okay?"

Marlene nodded cheerfully and grabbed the pieces of recycled paper Tifa had had brought up to them when the girl had stopped by. Her father, Barret, had been a bit embarrassed that Tifa had taken the role of a babysitter when she had a magazine to run, but Tifa had been more than happy to help. Marlene was a sweetheart and she didn't cause her any trouble. She did ask a lot of questions, but Tifa was only glad to answer them. For the most part, Marlene had spent her time coloring, and cutting and pasting from some old magazines she'd had lying around, making collages.

After sending Jessie off with the covers, Tifa sat at her desk to read through a few more articles. A while later, there was the sound of knocking at her office door before it was pushed open and Cloud stepped in with a smile on his face. "Hey, Tifa."

"Hi, Cloud!" she replied with a smile. "I'm glad you're here. We're waiting for a pizza to be delivered. You want to join us?"

"My lunch doesn't start in another fifteen," he replied, eyeing the little girl who was watching him curiously from the coffee table a distance away.

"I guess I'll have to talk to your boss," Tifa said with a wink.

"I hear she can be a little stuck-up," Cloud said, chuckling at her glare.

"Are you going to kiss now?" Marlene suddenly piped up from where she sat.

Both adults turned to look at the child and Tifa hid a grin when Cloud blushed. "Not while you're around, honey. I don't think your papa Barret would be happy with me kissing Cloud in front of you."

There was another knock at her door before the pizza man stepped in, complete with food, drinks, cups, and plates. Tifa paid for the food and tipped the man generously before sending him on his way. While she began to serve the slices of pizza, Marlene sidled up to Cloud and stuck out her hand as a greeting. "I'm Marlene, nice to meet you, Cloud."

He was taken aback by such a forward little girl. Usually kids didn't like him much. "Nice to meet you, Marlene," he said, shaking her hand. "Um—are you and Tifa friends?"

The girl nodded happily. "I like visiting Tifa, even when it's quiet time. What do you do?"

"I'm a delivery boy. I take packages wherever Tifa wants me to take them."

"Like a mailman?"

"Kind of," Cloud said with a smile.

"Come on Marlene, I think we need to wash our hands," Tifa called. Marlene ran off with her and both returned a few minutes later with clean hands.

"Have you thought about our next date?" Cloud asked Tifa after they had sat down to enjoy their slices of pizza and drinks.

Tifa shrugged. "I was thinking that maybe we can hang out at your place and watch movies or something. I'm sure I'll be followed, so what better news than for me to stay over at your place for a couple of hours?" she asked him quietly.

Cloud didn't look too convinced. Showing her his home? Allowing her to enter his private life even more than she already had? Besides, he was a man and he could only take so much of Tifa. Especially in the formfitting clothing she enjoyed wearing. He was attracted to her and that was proving a bigger problem than anything else. Despite those reasons, his mouth spoke before his brain could catch up. "Okay," he said in a low voice.

Tifa smiled brightly. "I'll bring the movies, then."

"Great," Cloud said in a half-hearted tone. He noticed Marlene looking from him to Tifa, her brown eyes inquisitive. He cleared his throat and glanced at the girl pointedly.

Tifa waved him off. "Is your pizza okay, Marlene?"

"Yes, thank you, Tifa."

"Good," Tifa said brightly. She turned back to Cloud. "I hope you like chick flicks," she said, an evil glint in her eyes.

Cloud gave her a deadpan look. "Do I look like the type of guy who watches girly movies?"

Tifa shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

The blond smirked and realized that she was flirting with him. He wondered if it came naturally to her and if she wasn't aware of it. Somehow he didn't think she was. "I like chick flicks the same way you like beer."

Tifa made a face. "I get the point. Fine, only because you've been nice enough to tolerate me invading your life, I'll lay off the mushy movies."

"Thanks," Cloud said, winking and getting back to his pizza.

Tifa stood to throw away her trash and to walk off to wash her hands free of the grease that usually accompanied pizza. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment and sighed. If she wasn't mistaken, Cloud had been flirting with her right back. She usually wasn't aware of the way her voice changed in tone when she spoke to a guy she liked, but with Cloud things were a little different.

She didn't want her mind to get tricked into thinking that she had feelings for him that were more than what she felt for a friend. But damn it, Cloud was one fine specimen of a man. She had eyes and she had never been opposed to using them. "Stupid brain," she muttered. This was supposed to be a no strings attached deal.

Hopefully, her trip to his home would show her something unpleasant about Cloud that would throw her off of seeing him as a man and make her see him as just a friend. She reapplied her lip-gloss, checked her clothing to see if nothing was stained, before letting out a long breath and walking back to her office. Might as well not think on it too hard. All she would succeed in doing would be giving herself a splitting headache.

…………

Well, her plan was going at the pace of a snail, or at the pace of her father Godo after he had stuffed his face at an all you could eat Wutain Buffet. Despite that little fact, Yuffie found that she liked that Vincent was beginning to see her as a friend and not as an annoying mosquito buzzing around his ear. At least he greeted her in the mornings now, instead of ignoring her.

Leaving her office, Yuffie handed her assistant a few things to be faxed and stood next to the desk for a few seconds, staring at the door to Vincent's office. She made an exasperated face and her eyes widened when the door suddenly came open. Yuffie turned and pretended to be looking at some documents on the desk, hoping that Vincent hadn't caught her standing there and staring into space like a love struck fool—never mind if she did feel that way a little.

The sound of a different voice drifted to her ears, as deep but of a different baritone of Vincent's, thoug just as sexy. She turned to look and found a man standing next to the object of her affections, chatting like old friends. He looked to be in his thirties, but he had a handsome face, complete with a neatly trimmed mustache, and goatee. Yuffie stared, momentarily forgetting that Vincent was standing behind the man.f

The stranger took her in with pleasant surprise written on his face, and he stepped forward. "So many beautiful women working here, Vincent. How do you keep your hands to yourself?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I manage," Vincent responded dryly.

The man turned back to Yuffie. "And who might you be?"

Before Yuffie could respond, Vincent beat her to it. "This is Miss Yuffie Kisaragi, our PR," said Vincent.

To Yuffie's ears, he sounded a bit possessive when he said "our," but she could've been hearing what she wanted. "Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Reeve Tuesti, and believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Reeve said, taking her hand and turning it over so that he could kiss her knuckles.

"Well, thanks," Yuffie said, a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes slid over to Vincent and she noted that he had a blank look on his face. Was it because he was annoyed or could it be that he was jealous? "Are you a friend of Vincent's?" she asked in interest.

Reeve inclined his head once. "In a sense, but I also happen to be the accountant for the company. Now don't get discouraged. I'm not as boring as my job makes me sound," he said in a light tone.

Yuffie laughed and nodded. "I'll take your word for it," she said, still smiling.

"Maybe one of these days I could persuade you to join me for dinner?" Reeve asked, his dark eyes fixed on her face.

"Maybe," Yuffie said, shrugging. She could see that Vincent was slowly losing his mask of indifference and was starting to look impatient. "I'll have to check my schedule," she said playfully.

"I will hold you to that," Reeve said, turning to the man behind him. "You should've mentioned you had someone like Miss Kisaragi working nearby. I wouldn't have hesitated to visit sooner," he said, removing a card from the inside of his neat, expensive suit. He handed it to Yuffie. "Once you figure out your schedule, call me."

Yuffie nodded and watched him as he excused himself and said goodbye to Vincent and then to her. Her eyes followed Reeve as he walked towards the elevator and entered it. Their eyes met right before the doors closed, and she could've sworn that he was winking roguishly at her.

Vincent cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him. "Is there something else you need?" he asked her coolly.

Yuffie tried to contain her grin when she realized how much it had bothered him to see another man trying to pick her up. "No," she said, slipping the card into the side pocket of her short business skirt. "Have a good afternoon, Vincent."

Vincent watched her turn and walk back towards her office, a bounce to her step. He didn't know what it was that had disturbed him about seeing Reeve hit on Yuffie. Maybe it was the age difference, maybe it was something else. He decided to follow her into her office, wondering why she had left her door ajar.

"What can I help you with, Vincent?" she asked, not even bothering to turn to look at him as she grabbed a few papers from her tidy desk.

"About Reeve—you do realize that he is even older than I. Don't you?"

"Well, I guessed that much, but what are you getting at?" she asked, giving him a sidelong look.

Vincent moved nearer, standing close enough for her scent to invade his senses. "He's a more experienced man, and you—"

"I'm still a kid, right?" Yuffie asked him vehemently. "I'll have you know that I've been on my own since I was like fourteen. After my dad shipped me off to a private high school here in Midgar, while he stayed in Wutai and married a woman half his age. I went to college on my own too, and I've never had to answer to anyone. I take advice from very few people, but when it comes to my love life, I rarely listen to anyone, so don't be insulted if I don't listen to you."

Vincent was not thrown off by her little independent speech. "Sometimes we don't want to listen to advice from others, but we need to let go of our pride a little."

Had he implied that she was overconfident? Yuffie's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Is there something strange going on with Reeve that I should know?"

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "He's a good man, and I can vouch for him."

"Then what's the problem?" Yuffie asked in exasperation, turning to walk around her desk. She didn't get far, and it startled her to feel Vincent's hand on hers, turning her back around to him. She was so startled by it, that she stumbled, allowing for one of Vincent's hands to settle around her waist, helping her regain balance.

"You shouldn't wear heels that high," he murmured, staring into her eyes as her mouth parted in surprise. The plump, pink skin of her lips looked inviting and for a second he felt himself inching towards her.

"They make my legs seem longer. Then again, you already knew that," she murmured, making reference to the times she had caught him staring at her legs.

Instead of drawing back and shutting her out, Vincent smirked. "I thought you and I were friends," he stated lightly, their lips still only inches apart. "The fact that you're nineteen and he's in his mid-thirties worries me because I'm your friend."

Yuffie let out a soft sigh and stared down at the silk of his tie; the design of the material reminded her of her mother's kimonos. Her eyes moved up the smooth column of his neck, over his sharp chin, full lower lip—his upper lip only slightly thinner, up the slope of a smooth nose, and to his red eyes. Depending on his mood, they looked either blood red—the color they were currently gazing at her—or a red with more pronounced flecks of gold. His eyes contrasted sharply with his pale skin, and raven colored hair. It was a devastating effect. "Are you sure it isn't something else?" she asked him softly. Her eyes were drawn back to his lips as they parted to give her an answer.

"Miss Kisaragi, I have some invitations that arrived—" her assistant's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Vincent in her office and how close the boss was standing next to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy," she said before racing out.

Yuffie nearly fired her on the spot for interrupting what surely would've been an interesting answer and maybe even a kiss from Vincent. As it was, he had released her and stepped away, recovering his bearings. He wasn't looking at her in the eyes anymore. "I appreciate your concern," she said after a moment, her lips quirking a little.

Vincent looked at her, his eyes that deep red again. "But you won't heed my advice," he said with a sigh.

Yuffie shrugged. "I'll keep it in mind," she conceded.

Vincent nodded once and let himself out of her office, shutting the door after him. Yuffie watched him go and smiled to herself. Maybe she'd give this Reeve business a try, just to see more reactions from Vincent. It would also serve for Vincent to see that she wasn't intimidated by men older than she was. Yuffie smiled to herself. She would have a good day.

…………

Tifa didn't know what it was about seeing Cloud's home that made her so jittery. They were friends, and he was her pretend boyfriend, really, what was the big deal? Still, the nerves were there, and it made her clutch the bag of movies a little tighter in her hands. She had pulled into a parking structure under the apartment building and she would be able to park in one of Cloud's spaces, since he had two available. She rode the elevator up to the top floor, and stepped out when the doors opened, carefully inspecting her surroundings.

There were only three doors. Two were the entrances to apartments, and one was the emergency exit towards the stairs. Tifa stepped towards the apartment that had a number eight in gold numbers over an oak colored door and pressed the doorbell once for a few seconds, waiting patiently. Cloud answered the door a minute later, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a muscle shirt. Tifa's eyes were drawn to the flex of his biceps as he moved, and she nearly smacked herself for blatantly staring at him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide what movies to bring. I may have an extensive collection, but that doesn't help when choosing something good to watch," she said quickly, walking into his apartment when he opened the door wider.

"No worries," Cloud said with a quirk of his lips. He watched her face closely as she took a look around his studio. It wasn't much compared to the house she lived in, but he was comfortable and he liked his space. "It's not much—" he started, only to be cut off by her.

"No, no—it's great. It's the perfect bachelor pad," she said with a grin. His kitchen was sitting to the left of the door, complete with stainless steel appliances, and a small island with two stools that looked to be his breakfast table. Towards the far left corner was his living room with one couch, a black, worn looking reclining chair, and a large, flat TV. Across from the living room was his bed on a raised section. The sheets were a plain light brown with white, and two nightstands. One held a lamp, his phone charger, and a few photography books, while the other held a few pictures: presumably of his family. Right above his bed, there was a large poster size image of the sun setting; it kind of reminded her of Costa del Sol.

In the right lower corner was his working space. He had a large, L-shaped desk with various pictures and snapshots of random things. Some in black and white, other sitting on presentation boards, and many others grouped together. His cameras were also resting on the desk, as well as lenses of different sizes, boxes of film, and a modern looking computer. It was a sparse apartment, with no walls, all open space, and beams placed in strategic places. It was very plain, and very male. She liked it. She smiled at Cloud. "Your home and your work space, huh?"

He nodded, relaxing a little. "Bathroom is there, in case you need to use it. And the other door is the dark room, so don't go in there unless I give the okay. I have some pictures developing."

"Okay," Tifa said with a nod, walking over to a book case sitting between the kitchen and his living room. The two lower shelves were filled with more books, while the upper half was filled with various movies of different genres—no romance ones, she noted in amusement, and video games. "How long have you lived here?"

"For about three years now," said Cloud, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" He looked in the refrigerator and sighed. "I forgot to stock the fridge," he muttered, giving her an apologetic look.

"Water would be fine," Tifa said.

"I don't have snacks either," said Cloud dryly.

"Strife, did you forget I was coming over today?" Tifa asked, planting her hands on her hips. The shifty-eyed look he was giving her told her that he had. She snickered. "Don't worry. We can go to the store before we watch the movies."

Cloud nodded and grabbed his keys, going for the door. Tifa called after him. "Mind if I use the restroom before we go?"

"Go ahead," Cloud said, resuming the direction in which he had been going.

Tifa did her business quickly in the restroom and then took a moment to inspect. It wasn't small, but it wasn't as big as her own bathroom. There was a shower in a corner, and a normal-sized tub right next to it. There was also a small towel and linen cabinet sitting next to the tub. The colors were all white and navy blue; from the floor tiles, to his bath towels hanging on a rack. There was also a medicine cabinet behind the mirror above the sink, but Tifa didn't feel it was right to snoop around his things. After washing her hands and catching a whiff of Cloud's cologne, she made her way out and stopped in her tracks, her eyes on the other man standing at the door with Cloud.

They were talking in a low, urgent tone, and Cloud was scowling. His face softened when he looked over at Tifa, and Zack's gaze followed his. "Teef, why don't you stay here while I go buy the stuff? I'm sure Zack will be more than happy to keep you company," Cloud said, voice laced with warning. It surprised Tifa that it was aimed at his brother.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Zack said.

"I'd rather go with you," Tifa said at the same time that Zack spoke.

Cloud gave them both a look. "Make nice and I'll be right back," he said before he was out the door.

Tifa hadn't known Cloud could be so commanding. It was a new, and all too welcome change in him. The shy little boy from Nibelheim was pretty much gone and it intrigued her to find out in what other ways he had changed. She liked the man that was in his place. She stared at the door for a few seconds until Zack shifted and her eyes darted to him. "Zack," she said evenly.

"What are you doing, Tifa?" he asked her, annoyance in his vibrant blue eyes.

"What am I doing with your brother?" Tifa asked him derisively. "That's between him and me, don't you think?"

"Don't play dumb, Tifa. We both know you're not. You're the smartest woman I know, and because I know how cunning you are, I know you're not with Cloud because you like him," Zack snapped, approaching her slowly.

"Don't presume to know me, Zack. It's the mistake that a lot of men make. And besides, it's been years since we spoke to each other openly. We've both grown up since then," Tifa said, brushing him off and turning towards the living room area.

Zack's grip on her arm was tight, but not painful, as he turned her back around. "Don't play with him. There is only one thing that can make me blow my top, and that's someone hurting my brother," he hissed.

"He's a big boy, Zack, he can take care of himself. I'm sure Cloud wouldn't appreciate you treating him like a child," Tifa snapped. "What is your problem with us dating?"

"Have you told him that you and I have a past?" Zack asked her darkly.

"Why should I?" Tifa asked snidely. "Do you want your brother to know that you used to fuck his girlfriend years ago?" she asked crudely.

Zack visibly winced at her words and shook his head, releasing her quickly at her allusion to the past. "It's better to come clean now."

"Then why haven't _you _done it? Do you really want me to tell Cloud that I dumped you because you broke my heart? How do you think that would make you look in front of him?" Tifa asked him darkly, her eyes like claret flames in her face.

Zack sighed. She was right, because he _had_ broken her heart, but she had also broken his. "I wanted to trust you," he said quietly.

"But you didn't," Tifa bit back. "You preferred to believe those rumors the _cheerleaders_ started about me. You believed them more than you did me. And to this day, you believe me capable of cheating on the man I'm with, don't you?" she asked him, closing the distance and staring him right in the face. His eyes darted away from hers and Tifa let out a bitter laugh. "Did you know, Zack, that a part of me wanted you to be it?"

"Be what?" Zack asked, frowning.

"The man that I would spend the rest of my life with," she whispered, stepping back.

Something in his chest clenched; it felt like some old and almost forgotten feelings for her. But he shook his head. Tifa was right. They hadn't seen each other in years, and she had grown into a different woman than the one he had known back in college. Maybe it was his fault that she had such a problem with commitment and hanging onto one guy. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"For what?" she asked, wanting to know exactly what he was apologizing for.

"For everything. For not trusting you. For still not trusting you to this day. But I promise you, hurt my brother, and you and I will have trouble on our hands," Zack said quietly.

Tifa shrugged. "If I took on Weiss, I can take on you, Zack. What I do with my private life, including Cloud, is none of your business. If you're going to threaten me about it, fine. I will return anything you throw at me," she said before walking away.

Zack watched her settle down on Cloud's bed, a photography book in her hands, and sighed in irritation. "All I want is a guarantee that you won't hurt him."

"No one is perfect, Zack. That's why I won't guarantee anything," Tifa replied, not bothering to look at him.

Irritated, Zack took a seat on the couch, with his back to her, and flipped on the television to a loud sports game, trying to convey the fact that he would ignore her until his brother came back.

When Cloud returned, it was to find his home filled with cold tension. He frowned to himself when he saw Zack, sitting with his back to Tifa, and Tifa sitting on his bed, flipping through a book. He set the grocery bags down on the kitchen island and walked towards Zack first. "What did you say to her?" Cloud asked Zack quietly.

"Why don't you ask her?" Zack asked, not taking his eyes from the game on the TV.

Cloud glared at him. "How about you go home and watch that game there? Tifa and I want to be alone," he said with meaning.

Blue eyes turned to him in annoyance. "How about I don't?"

"Zack, don't be an ass. The last thing I want is for us to get into another argument. Please, go home and cool down," Cloud said seriously.

Zack stood from his seat and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Fine. Just—fine," he said, refraining from saying anything else that might've led to him and Cloud getting mad at each other. He looked at Tifa, who was still studiously ignoring him and walked off towards the door, closing it after him.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, approaching Tifa and taking a seat in front of her.

She set down the book where she had found it and sighed heavily. "I don't know how it'll change our friendship, but I need to come clean about something."

Cloud gave her a searching look and nodded. "Okay," he said slowly.

"Zack and I knew each other from college. In fact, we dated," Tifa said.

"And—?" Cloud asked, trailing off.

Tifa refused to look him in the eye. "We dated for almost a year."

His pale eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why did you break up?"

"Because of petty differences," Tifa said, sighing and leaning back against his pillows.

Cloud shifted to lean his elbows on his knees, giving Tifa his profile. "Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked, voice quiet.

"No," she said honestly. "Well, except for a bit of resentment. He did mean a whole lot to me back then, and we didn't exactly end things peacefully. But there's no romantic feeling left in me for him."

Cloud finally looked at her, meeting her eyes and realizing that she had been dreading telling him about it. "Do you think he's objecting to us being a couple so strongly because he still has feelings for you?"

Tifa shook her head. "He was worried about you, and only you. He and I are well and truly over," she said with conviction.

"Good," Cloud said, standing and offering her his hand. Tifa took it and Cloud pulled her to her feet. "Then we can order some take-out, have snacks, and watch some good old action movies."

Tifa smiled brightly at him, relieved that he had taken it all in stride. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she had feared telling Cloud about her past relationship with his brother. Zack had been right and it had been necessary to come clean about this with Cloud. This way, they had an important secret out of the way. If only she could find a way to let go of the other dozens of secrets she clutched to her chest. "What do you want to eat?" she asked, moving to his fridge and perusing the various menus taped to the left side of it.

"How about something from the Gongaga restaurant?" Cloud called, sifting through the movies Tifa had brought over.

"Okay," Tifa called, grabbing his phone and dialing the number.

By the time it was midnight, both were stuffed full of delicious food, painfully spicy snacks, and drowsy from the wine. Their second movie was nearing its end when Cloud felt Tifa's head land heavily on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her face peaceful and slack in her sleep. They had sat on his couch comparing the movies, criticizing the actors, special effects, action scenes, and randomly sharing bits and pieces from their pasts.

Cloud was starting to realize that with Tifa asleep, she wouldn't be returning home. It was too late at night for her to be out anyway. Shutting off the TV, the lights, and walking off towards his bed, he turned over the sheets and prepared his bed for her. It looked like he and his couch would spend another night getting acquainted. It wasn't a rare occurrence for him to sleep on his couch. Sometimes, after working on his projects for school, it would be the place where he fell asleep and wouldn't bother with his bed.

He walked back towards Tifa and easily hauled her into his arms. He then carried her to his bed and laid her down gently, making sure not to jostle her too much. He pulled off her boots and tucked her in. As he pulled back to walk away, her hand tightened around his wrist. "Stay," she whispered.

"Tifa, I—"

"I won't run you out of your bed. It's big enough for the both of us," she said sleepily. "Please?"

Cloud let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "I'll be right back," he said, moving away to grab some clothing for the both of them. He handed her a pair of sweats and a huge t-shirt. "You can wear these. I'll go change in the bathroom," he said.

Tifa sat up, feeling sleep call back to her, but quickly changed into the clothing, setting her clothes on a nearby chair. She slipped back into Cloud's warm bed, and by the time he came out of the bathroom, Tifa was half-asleep again. "Took you long enough," she murmured.

Cloud grunted and slipped into the other side of the bed. "Had to brush my teeth," he replied distantly.

Tifa turned onto her side to look at him and noticed the distance between them. She didn't comment on it though, since she had realized that she had intruded far too much on his privacy. She also knew that men had certain reactions when there were pretty women in their beds. The last thing she needed was for Cloud to start acting awkward around her because of this. "Goodnight, Cloud."

"Goodnight, Tifa," he whispered, listening to her breathing as it evened out in sleep. He stared at her peaceful face as she slept and wondered how he was truly going to survive any more of Tifa's little plans. There was only so much a guy could take before he snapped. Cloud was only too happy that he had a lot of will power.

Turning his back to her, Cloud fell into a troubled sleep.

…

The following morning, Tifa woke to find herself face to face with Cloud. He was still sleeping peacefully, but what caught her attention was the fact that her left arm was curled around his waist, while her right hand was pressed firmly against his heart. She slowly withdrew her hands and shimmied back a little, enough to better look at him while he slept. His eyelashes were a few shades darker than his hair, and he had a few freckles resting across his nose. She smiled and brushed her fingers lightly over them, feeling Cloud's breathing hitch.

She bit her lip before moving forward and kissing the corner of his mouth lightly before she slid out of his bed. Pulling on her boots, she grabbed her things and made for the door. It was best to leave things the way they were and not be around when he awoke. Stopping at the kitchen island, she scribbled down a small note and continued on her way.

At the door, she looked back at him and smiled when she saw his hands move over the spot she had been in, as if seeking her warmth. She stopped lingering and left, berating herself for missing his warmth just as much.

……………………

Cloud didn't see her again until the next work day. After reading the note she had left him, which said, "_I won't take up your entire weekend, have fun," _Tifa hadn't called him, and he hadn't called her. They both needed a bit of distance from each other, despite working on their friendship, and Cloud had some thinking to do. He had found Zack's behavior strange from the moment he had known he was "dating" Tifa, but he had never realized that his brother had such a connection with Tifa.

Zack hadn't called him either, but for that Cloud was thankful. He really didn't want to have a strained relationship with him, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin the budding friendship between himself and Tifa. But, he wouldn't—_refused_—to choose between the two of them. He approached Jessie's desk, as she chatted up one of the male assistants from another floor, and he had to clear his throat to get her attention. "Hey, Jess, is Tifa in?" he asked.

Jessie nodded and blushed as her male friend kissed her cheek and walked off. "She's getting ready to go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"To a photo shoot with Aerith," Jessie replied. "Go right in."

Cloud nodded and knocked before showing himself into Tifa's office. "Morning," he said.

Tifa smiled brightly. "Morning, Cloud. I'm going to relieve you of your duties," she said, gathering a portfolio and a few other papers.

"—I'm getting fired?" he asked in confusion.

Tifa laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. It's like having a paid day-off only for today. I know you want to get into that internship with Aerith once you finish school, but I want to help that along. Today, she's doing a photo shoot in her studio and I want you to go there with me."

"The shoot is for this magazine?" Cloud asked her as he followed her out of the office.

Tifa nodded. "It's for our 'Men in Power' issue," Tifa replied. "I'm not entirely sure of who she will be working with today, but I think it'll be a good time for you to be her apprentice. She's not always situated here in Midgar."

Cloud nodded and was amazed that Tifa was giving him such a big opportunity. He would have to thank her properly later on. They arrived rather quickly at the studio, only to find out that the shoot had already started. "Who is she photographing?" Tifa asked someone passing by.

"Oh, Mister Rufus Shinra," said the woman with a dreamy smile, completely missing the thunderclouds gathering over Tifa's head.

The brunette stormed into Aerith's working space and saw Rufus giving the camera a haughty, devilish look. She approached her friend when she paused to instruct someone to change the angles of the lights. "Aer?"

"Hey, Teef, I was wondering when you'd get here. Shinra is a total ass, but the camera loves him," Aerith said with a grin.

"Who authorized the photo shoot for this man?" Tifa asked in annoyance.

"Your Assistant Editor," Aerith replied. "He said he had gotten the okay from you, so we called in Rufus today." She frowned. "He didn't run it by you?"

Tifa shook her head. "I'm going to _kill_ Tseng. I didn't even know he was back from his visit to Wutai."

"Well, he said something about coming in to work the weekend to catch up on things. I guess he took over this project so that he could alleviate your work load," Aerith supplied. She turned to give the blond a sunny smile. "Hey, Cloud. Tifa told me she was giving you the chance to work with me today."

"Yeah," Cloud said with a half-grin, turning to give Tifa a thankful look. He noticed the anger drain from her face and turn into a small smile as she nodded once.

Aerith gave them both a curious look and smiled to herself. It was so cute to see the chemistry between the two. It reminded her of the beginning of her own relationship with Sephiroth. "Come on Cloud, let me give you a crash course on how I get things done around here. I have to warn you though that I like to talk fast and sometimes I ramble. Let me know if you need something explained again," she said with a smile.

"I'm a fast learner, so no worries," Cloud said, giving Tifa a lingering look as she shooed him away with a smile of her own.

True to her word, Aerith finished quickly with Rufus Shinra's photo shoot, and Tifa was deeply thankful that she hadn't crossed words with the man at all. The green eyed brunette was now working with a man from Banora, now with his business situated in Junon. Aside from being famous for owning the stores that sold high quality jewelry, Angeal Hewley was a total sweetheart. They had only met twice before at formal functions, but Tifa had liked him on sight, though not in a romantic sense.

She sat in Aerith's office and looked at the images from Shinra's shoot on Aerith's computer. Her friend had been completely right. Though Rufus could be a pompous ass, he looked incredible on pictures. Though she had to work through her personal dislike for him, Tifa had already picked the images that would make the final cut for the magazine. Hopefully she'd get a chance to see Angeal's before it was time for her to return to the office.

Making quick notes on what she expected of the magazine issue that would feature the men, she entirely missed it when the door to Aerith's office opened and someone slipped in with the grace of a jungle cat, approaching its prey. Tifa narrowed her eyes when she noticed movement from her peripheral vision. "What are you still doing here?" she asked darkly.

"I was waiting for you," Rufus stated, approaching her slowly.

Tifa stood and attempted to move away, but he caught her all too quickly. "Hmm, are you waiting for me to refund the cat Cloud and I broke?" she asked him tauntingly.

Rufus sneered, pulling her into his chest. "Consider this a repayment," he said before he slammed his lips against hers.

…

…

…

…

…

Well now, another chapter that ended with a kiss. What will Tifa's reaction be to it? Will she let it happen? Will she kick Rufus in the groin? I can't say, but we're at the point where the drama is beginning to unfold. If you hate dramatic fics, my peeps, then this story isn't for you. But if you do like them, that's great, I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Again, I must stress how thankful I am for your reviews. Some of them make me laugh, while others offer me some valuable ways to improve, and others are just plain good ol' encouragement. Thank you!

I'm going to try my best to update this fic soon, but I would really like to get to, _"Believe," _and, _"Knight in Shining Armor," _before I update this fic again. Though I must confess that my inspiration for this story is running pretty high, and I want to take advantage of it. Anyway, I'll try to balance the chapters out so that I can get to them soon. Please excuse any errors, but my brain is kinda fried and I feel a little sleepy, I'll read through the chapter once more later. Everyone have a great week and thanks for reading!

Joey


	7. Denial

_vx-Luna-xv I made a few changes for you—and for myself too—so I hope it's more acceptable. Your words got me thinking, and you were right…_

…………………………………

**Denial**

…………………………………

It only took her a second to realize that despite the fact that her lips were trembling, the kiss felt wrong. It was a taste of a long forgotten memory, one that she had tried to bury deep down inside so that the pain wouldn't be so strong. She had only been fifteen after all…

She didn't want to remember and she didn't want Rufus to keep thinking that he still held a place in her heart. Wrestling her arms from his grip, she hauled back and let loose a punch with all of her might, knocking him right in the jaw. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," she hissed, voice shaking. "I don't want you, Rufus, and I certainly don't love you anymore."

Rufus grit his teeth against the pain on his face and he knew it would leave a bad bruise for anyone to see. "You belong to me, Tifa," he said. "I was the first man in your life and I plan to be the last."

Tifa felt tears burn her eyes at the reminder of their past but she beat them back with more strength than she felt. "After what you did to me, I will never be able to feel more than hate for you," she said, stepping away from him. "Good luck in trying to explain that to your wife," she waved a hand towards his face before she stormed away, leaving Rufus behind with a very mark on his face. So large was her shock and anger, that she ran right into strong arms. Tifa looked up and started in surprise. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Sephiroth gave her a curious look, releasing her. "Is there a reason why you look so out of sorts?" he asked.

Tifa shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, not looking him in the eye. "Would you do me a great favor and tell Aerith and Cloud that I'm going back to my office? I'm not feeling so well," she said quickly.

The silver haired man gave her a suspicious look, but nodded, obviously aware of the state she was in. "It was nice seeing you, Tifa," he called. And when she turned to thank him, he couldn't mistake the fact that she had tears in her eyes. Turning back towards the hallway that would take him past Aerith's office, his eyes narrowed when

he saw the Shinra brat leave the room with a red welt on his face. "So… you're the reason why Tifa left so quickly," he said casually.

Rufus glared at him. "Not a word of this to anyone," he threatened before he was gone.

_Insolent little bastard, _Sephiroth thought inwardly. He just shook his head once and wondered how Tifa was involved with him. Hopefully it had already ended and the young woman had realized that Shinra jr. really wasn't worth it. He continued on his way and noticed that Aerith was deeply engrossed in giving some blond kid directions on how to handle the camera and how to treat the client.

He moved up to stand behind her and towered a little, seeing her shoulders stiffen when she felt his presence. The chestnut waves of her hair were pushed back from her shoulders and he caught the soft fragrance of flowers that usually drove him crazy enough to pull her into any empty, available room to ravish her until she couldn't remember her own name. Sephiroth let a devilish smirk show on his face as she turned and gave him a saucy smile. "Have you been waiting for me?" he asked her softly.

Aerith smiled and slid her hands up his chest to curl around his neck, the tips of her toes nearly leaving the floor. "You're late. You're _never_ late," she said, kissing his nose.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and pushed her gently off of him, aware that they were surrounded by people. "Not here. I'll wait in your office," he said.

"Alright. We're almost ready for our lunch break," Aerith said.

"Before I forget," Sephiroth started. "Tifa left a few minutes ago. I got the feeling that there was something wrong with her."

This caught the attention of the blond man Aerith was teaching. "Was she sick?" he asked. Aerith, too, turned to give him a worried look.

"I'm not entirely sure, but she left in a hurry. She said she would return to her office," Sephiroth said before turning and walking away.

Aerith looked at Cloud and he sighed. "Do you mind if I give her a call?"

"We should take our break now. Go see if she's okay and then come back if she doesn't have a problem with it."

"Thank you," Cloud said honestly. "It's really been amazing getting to see how you work. I really hope this isn't the last time."

Aeirth beamed. "Thank you, Cloud. You're a fast learner and I have no doubt that you'll become a sought after professional soon. Go now," she said, waving him off.

Cloud sighed as he stood outside of the studio when he realized that Tifa had been the one to drive him over. He contemplated on whether he should walk or take public transportation when he saw her car stop in front of him. He leaned against the door and peered at her, noticing her red rimmed eyes. "What happened?"

"Get in," Tifa said lightly. "I kind of forgot that you came here with me. That's why I came back."

"How about you let me drive instead?" Cloud offered.

Tifa just got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side. Cloud opened the door for her and then closed it. "Let's just head towards my house, okay?"

He nodded and offered no other comment as he drove. She was uncharacteristically quiet, though the glassiness of her eyes had left and she looked calm at least. It wasn't too hard to recall where she lived, and before long, he turned onto her driveway. She pressed a remote from her keys and the gate opened automatically. Followed by another press and the garage door opened, allowing him to see the empty space where her car went. Next to it were two other vehicles, one was another classy convertible, and the other an SUV the color of midnight blue.

They got out of the car and Cloud waited for Tifa to lead the way. She unlocked the door of the garage and closed it after him, turning to deactivate a security system right next to the door. Cloud let his eyes wander and admire what he could see. Her home was all platforms, high windows, glass, and a high ceiling. They walked up a couple of steps that led towards the living room, with a book shelf embedded into the wall that housed rows and rows of movies. The TV was three times bigger than his, but the furniture was what caught his eye. The 'L' shaped sofas were a dark, dark blue, while the carpet was white. In the section where the carpet cut off and oak floors began, Cloud caught sight of a white piano, resting right in the middle.

A few more steps up led towards the dining room and large kitchen complete with a breakfast table. A distance away, there was a sitting room, much smaller than the entertainment/living room, where he supposed that the guests were entertained, just inside of the main entrance. To the right of the door, there were steps going up to the second floor, but at least the bedrooms had walls, he mused. The color scheme appealed to him. The walls were mixed; some charcoal gray, and others white; the furniture a variety of dark blues, oak, and glass.

For some reason, the house lacked warmth, despite the touch of Tifa located on every flat surface. The scent of lavender and jasmine drifted to his nose, and he could see the little bouquets wherever there were picture of her father and brother. Somehow, he got the feeling that the piano was the most important thing in the house. "You have a nice place here," he said quietly, watching her as she prepared coffee in the kitchen.

Tifa smiled weakly. "Thank you, Cloud. Would you like some coffee?"

He nodded briefly and she turned back to her coffee maker. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Cloud asked her after a long moment.

Tifa's shoulders tensed and she sighed heavily as the coffee began to drip into two mugs simultaneously. Cloud approached her and cautiously touched her shoulder, bringing her around to look at him. "Tifa?" he asked softly. Suddenly her arms came around him and she buried her face against his chest. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but he really did hope that she wasn't. He had never been comfortable handling emotional women, and it disturbed him because Tifa seemed like a strong woman.

"Rufus kissed me," she said, voice muffled against his shirt.

Cloud forced his body to remain relaxed in her grip, but he couldn't deny that his anger and something akin to jealousy had been sparked. "And—you kissed him back?"

Tifa shook her head, tightening her grip around him. "I slapped him and told him to never do it again."

The relief couldn't be denied, and Cloud nodded against the top of her head, a smile flitting across his lips. "But it affected you," he stated, rather than questioned.

Tifa nodded and finally leaned back, letting him go. "It brought back painful memories," she admitted. "Things that I had thought were buried away. Things that—that hurt me when I think about them."

Cloud's fingers brushed away the stray tear that trailed down her smooth cheek. His eyes were warm and comforting as they looked right into hers, and Tifa found her breath hitching for a moment. "Do you feel anything for him?"

Tifa let out a long sigh and shrugged. "I hate him," she said, matter-of-fact.

Cloud smirked and shook his head. "There's a thin line between love and hate."

The brunette frowned. "I don't think I can love him anymore. Not after all that I went through when I was still in Nibelheim." They lapsed into silence for a moment.

What could have possibly happened to her back then? Cloud wondered. It was obviously something that had left an open wound on Tifa's heart that hadn't yet healed. He didn't press her for answers, despite wanting to know more. She was right and she would tell him when she was ready. When she truly trusted him to know. "How about that coffee?" he asked, voice light.

Tifa smiled and nodded, the dark clouds finally receding from around her. "I'm not so bad at making coffee, but I do tend to make it a little on the heavy side."

"No worries," Cloud replied. "I take my coffee black."

Tifa handed him a mug and motioned for him to follow her down a few more steps behind the kitchen. Cloud was amazed to see that her office was there, nestled in an enclosed space, and twice the size of his bathroom. Resting on a hook on the wall there was a black protective bag covering what he supposed was a suit or a dress.

"I got your suit and I want you to try it on so that we can make sure it fits," she said, setting down her mug on the edge of the desk and walking over to unzip the front of the protective jacket.

Cloud didn't looked too pleased about her giving him something that was undoubtedly expensive, but the last thing he wanted was to see her sad again. He took a look at the suit and was amazed at the quality of it, and the designer label. "I can get the shirt and the tie myself?" he asked slowly, testing.

Tifa started to protest, but refrained and nodded. She didn't want him to get annoyed with her. "Sure. The party is in two weeks, so please make sure to clear your Saturday. It'll be a fundraiser for the children living in the slums. The donations go to building schools, offering them school utilities, and money to pay for the uniforms."

"And you do this every year?" he asked, slipping on the suit jacket.

Tifa nodded. "This will be the third year now. Look at that… the jacket fits perfectly. I'll give you some privacy so that you can try on the pants," she said, grabbing her coffee and walking off.

Cloud quickly removed his own pants and tried on the ones for the suit, realizing that those were a little on the long side. He grunted in annoyance. Well, he'd been dealing with his short stature for years, so it shouldn't have bothered him. The suit was a nice one though, and already he knew what he would wear for a shirt and tie. Changing back to his normal clothing, he put them back into the protective covering and walked back up to the kitchen to see Tifa flipping through the channels of a TV sitting near the refrigerator.

She stopped on a fashion channel and decided to take a look at the dresses that were in style. Hopefully she wouldn't wear a design that had already been worn by someone else, she mused. She turned to look at Cloud when she heard his quiet footsteps. "Did it fit?"

"The pants were a little long," he admitted.

Tifa nodded and didn't tease. "Do you have someone that can fix them or should I get you the number of Vincent's tailor?"

"Zack knows someone too. This will be my chance to try to make up with him," Cloud said with a heavy sigh.

Tifa turned to give him a look. "Cloud, despite my differences with Zack, I don't want you and him to be angry at each other because of me. I told you that if this begins to interfere with your relationship, we'll just cut this short," she said, turning to place her mug in the stainless steel sink.

Cloud caught her elbow and gently turned her back around. "We're friends, Teef," he said, trying out the nickname tentatively. At her bright smile, he returned it. "You're right, we've already been through this. I'll help until you need me to. Though it does seem like our plan isn't working if Rufus is going far enough to kiss you."

She sighed heavily. "I can't believe he'd do this to Elena. She doesn't deserve it," Tifa said quietly. "The next time he gets fresh, I'll make sure he won't be able to reproduce with his wife," she said darkly.

Cloud bit back a chuckle. Though getting kneed in the groin was no laughing matter for a guy, he supposed that Shinra would deserve it if he tried it again. "Are you going back to the office?" he asked instead.

Tifa nodded. "Take the suit with you. It's yours now. On the day of the party, I need you to come here at six. From here, we'll be taken to the party. I'd be all for riding your bike, but this time I can't risk ruining my hair," she said with a wink.

Cloud smiled and finished off his coffee, setting down the mug in the sink and reaching for the sponge. Tifa pulled him along before he reached it, letting him know she'd take care of it later. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes shining with gratitude. "I'm glad you were here to offer me comfort. I can't very well go to my father or brother. My father would try to go all super dad and lecture Rufus about him being married. And I'm sure Vincent would do something he'd later regret, and Yuffie has her own little drama going on. I really have no one else to talk to about something so serious," Tifa said, getting into her car to drive, now that she was calm once more.

Cloud shifted to look at her as she expertly drove out of the garage backwards. "You know, you can talk to me whenever you need to. I won't tell anyone and I can keep secrets," he said casually.

Tifa smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind and I can assure you that I'll take you up on your offer soon." She smiled when she found that she meant it.

……

The next few days were blurs of working on the next few issues of the magazine. Tifa always enjoyed being a few issues ahead, though sometimes they cut things close, depending on the availability of the writers, photographers, the design team, and the deals made with representatives of the ads displayed in the pages of her magazine. Cloud had also had busy days delivering packages, but he had found time to have either coffee or lunch with her a few times. As predicted, there were still images of her in the magazines, though since there hadn't been any scandals surrounding her, they weren't such a big deal. Tifa didn't mind. She would've much preferred to keep her personal life private.

Grabbing a professionally wrapped gift from a drawer on her desk, she stood and made her way down to the first floor where Barret was sitting. She had been expecting to see Marlene, but the little girl hadn't shown up as of yet. "Hi, Barret," she greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey sweetie, what brings ya down here to visit this ol' man?" he asked.

Anyone who didn't know him the way she did would've been intimidated by the large, dark man sitting at the front desk, overlooking the security cameras and in charge of the other guards monitoring the various floors of the building. Putting aside his appearance, Barret was like a big teddy bear. "Where did you leave Marlene? I was expecting her."

"Oh, Tifa. As much as I appreciated you watchin' over my lil' girl, I didn't want to take advantage. I found a school for her, and she started yesterday," Barret said, getting a little misty-eyed. The man next to him cleared his throat, but the noise died out with one glare from the head of security.

"I'm going to miss her," Tifa said quietly. "We were friends for a short while too, but I enjoyed the time she spent with me."

Barret gave her a grateful look and nodded. "And ya have no idea how much I appreciated that. That girl has been with me for a short time, but I love her with all my heart now. She seems to have that effect on people."

"Well, in any case, give her this, won't you? I wanted to give her a little something, since I know how much she loves reading," Tifa said, handing over the gift.

His brown eyes softened and he nodded, accepting the gift graciously. "Thank you for takin' care of that girl. I'm all she has now, and after spending time with you, all she could talk about was you," he said, smiling. "She'll eventually be on vacation, and then I won't know what ta do with her."

Tifa smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "Well then, I'll gladly take her off your hands whenever you need some help. Barret, don't ever hesitate to tell me if you need help, okay?"

"Thank you, Tifa," he said honestly.

"No problem," Tifa said, bidding him goodbye before walking off towards the elevator. She stepped inside and started in surprise at seeing Lucrecia. "How've you been? How is work?" Tifa asked the woman.

Lucrecia smiled politely. "Everything is very exciting. The winter clothing line is beautiful," she said. "How has Vincent been doing without me?" she asked lightly.

"His hands have been full… with work," Tifa muttered. Though she didn't know whether or not Yuffie would appreciate being called _work_. She did feel a little guilty at being an accomplice to a plan that—if Yuffie succeeded—would result in stealing away the man Lucrecia was in love with. Well, Tifa hoped that she was at least. "I'm sure he has missed you," she added as an afterthought.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out, going their separate ways. Tifa made a detour to Yuffie's office, and found her friend negotiating on the phone. The earpiece she was speaking into was green, Yuffie's favorite color, and blinking with a blue light. Tifa leaned back against the desk and watched the smaller woman talk and manipulate the deal to their favor. More than likely she was planning some sort of release party for the magazine of the 'men in power' issue.

When the call ended, Yuffie grinned. "We're having a party for the issue, since it'll be a special edition. Though you do know that we'll have to invite the men in the issue, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Tifa nodded. "Don't worry about it. But, I came to give you some bad news," she said quietly. At Yuffie's questioning look, Tifa sighed. "Lucrecia is here. We rode up the elevator together."

"Ugh, just great," Yuffie huffed. "You know what? I think I'm going to invite Reeve to the fundraiser, just to get on Vincent's nerves," she muttered, reaching for her phone and fishing the business card from her purse.

Tifa just sighed and listened as Yuffie made the call, complete with a flirty, cajoling tone, and made her date in less than five minutes. "Wow, Reeve really must be smitten if he accepted so quickly."

Yuffie smirked and cocked her hip. "If you were a man, would _you_ be able to resist me?" she asked, grinning.

"If I were a man, I wouldn't have to worry about looking like a sleazy girl who can't keep a relationship," Tifa muttered, her mood darkening.

"Still hung up on what Zack said to you?" Yuffie asked, standing in front of her.

Tifa shrugged. "He lost all the trust he had in me because of some rumors. Never in my life have I cheated on a guy before. I mean, do I have that look? Do I look like a liar?" she asked angrily.

"You look naïve, but not like a liar," Yuffie commented.

"Hey!" Tifa exclaimed. Then she paused. "Seriously? I look naïve?"

"That's what makes you so appealing to rich guys," Yuffie said, as if it were the most obvious thing. "I mean, it reeled in Rude and Weiss."

"Yeah, well Rude and I only dated a few weeks, and I didn't sleep with him. Weiss was an asshole," said Tifa, sighing. "He made a big deal of our break-up because I never slept with him either."

"Seems like being an asshole runs in the family. His brother was even worse," Yuffie grumbled. She waved their conversation away from jerk brothers and their ability to cause trouble for them.

Tifa gave Yuffie a look. "You shouldn't string along Reeve if your intentions are to be with my brother. If he accepted so readily, that means that he likes you."

"Tifa, he doesn't even know me," Yuffie said with a huff. "In any case, we'll be able to see if we're compatible when we go to the party." She paused and looked towards her door. "Come on; let's go see what Vincent and Lucrecia are doing. Do you think she'll be here for the fundraiser?" she asked Tifa.

Tifa shrugged. "Maybe," she said as they walked out of the office, just in time to see Vincent walk out with Lucrecia, an arm wrapped around her waist.

His eyes darted to Yuffie and for a moment there was a shadow of _something _there, a flicker of his gaze, but it quickly disappeared when he and Lucrecia did. "I saw that," Tifa whispered quickly.

"So I'm not imagining things?" Yuffie asked, matching her tone.

Tifa shook her head and gave her hand a squeeze. "There _is_ something there. Just be careful on how you develop it," she warned. "We need to go pick up our dresses. When are you free?"

"Today after work. Hey, where's your boy toy?" Yuffie asked with a grin.

"Working," Tifa replied, rolling her eyes. "And don't call him that."

Yuffie gave her a shrewd look as she followed Tifa into her office now. "Are you seriously telling me that you feel nothing for him? There's no chemistry there? No sexual magnetism? No desire?"

"Yuffie—you've been reading too many romance novels," said Tifa. "He's cute, but he's just my friend. I can't allow myself to think that there's something more."

"Because you like him, right?" Yuffie asked smartly.

Tifa gave her an annoyed look. "Don't you have work to do?" she asked.

Yuffie held her hands up in surrender. "Geez, bite my head off, why don't you," she muttered. "Seriously—his kisses? Nothing?"

"Get out before I throw you out!" Tifa threatened.

Yuffie snickered on her way out and shut the door, leaving Tifa feeling agitated and with too many thoughts in her head. Of course she didn't like Cloud as more than a friend. There was a bit of tension between them, but usually when a guy was interested in her, he didn't hesitate. Cloud kept his distance and was always respectful of her. If he were interested, something would've shown by now, right? _Right?_ "Damn it, Yuffie," Tifa hissed to herself. "I _don't _like him like that."

"Who don't you like _'like that,'_" asked someone from the door.

Tifa's head snapped up and she saw Cloud walking towards her, removing some envelopes from his messenger bag. The amused look on his face made her aggravation rise. "Um—" she floundered. "—Angeal. Yuffie was teasing me because of the new issue and how I said that Angeal Hewley's were some of the best pictures in the bunch," she blatantly lied. Even to her own ears she didn't sound convincing.

Cloud smirked. "He'll be at the fundraiser, right? Are you sure you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

Tifa gave him a mock-glare and shook her head. "Not you too. Everyone is against me today," she pouted.

The sullen look and the pout were just too sweet on her face, and Cloud felt his smirk turn into a little smile. "I should get back to work," he said quietly, suddenly feeling a little awkward because of his thoughts.

"How's school?" Tifa asked before he could turn to go.

"We're nearing finals," Cloud said with a sigh. "Which means I need to get to work on a big project I have for one of my classes."

"What's the project about?"

"Hmm… it would take too much time for me to explain it," he said casually, obviously avoiding giving her an explanation.

"Will you show it to me when you're done?"

"Yeah." He didn't even hesitate to reply. "Wish me luck," Cloud said with a little grin, flashing her a wink.

Tifa smiled and nodded, her eyes warm. "Good luck, Cloud," she said, turning back to her work when he started to go. She followed his movements from the corner of her eyes until he was out the door. Then she leaned back against her red chair and expelled a loud breath. "Way to go, Einstein," she muttered to herself. She didn't like him like that. End of story.

………

The fundraiser would be held at a hall in the fanciest hotel in Midgar. Only a select hundred would attend, and though she wasn't part of the richest in the city, her job was recognized, and her magazine one of the best selling. Not to mention that she had donated the last three years since the foundation was created. The acknowledgement and recognition didn't matter, and Tifa was thankful that the records of the amounts of gil donated was kept confidential.

She paced her sitting room silently, her stilettos sitting on the couch, off of her feet for the moment. Her dress fluttered around her with her every move, and she really hoped that Cloud didn't decide to be late. She had given him the security code for the door of the main gate, and somehow it made their little deal a little more serious. The sound of the doorbell nearly made her trip over her own feet. What was wrong with her? Usually she wasn't clumsy—that was Yuffie's department—but tonight was already grating on her nerves, and the night had barely started.

Walking quickly to open the door, she was startled when she came face to face with one handsome man. Though Cloud's looks sometimes bordered on delicate, there was nothing delicate about him in a finely tailored suit, complete with a black shirt and black tie to match. The only contrast to all the black was his pale, smooth skin, the golden halo of his hair, and the deep oceans of blue staring back at her. Somehow, all the black made his eyes appear darker. "The car is outside," he said after a moment. "And I parked my bike outside of the garage."

"Okay," Tifa said, voice breaking a little; she flushed in embarrassment at his half-grin. She turned her back to him to gather her shoes and her handbag, and she felt his gaze burn into the bare skin of her back.

Cloud stared. Really, what else could he do when she was wearing something _like that? _He didn't know whether the color she was wearing was pink or salmon, but it suited her complexion. The neckline was heart shaped and not too revealing, though with such a low back… Never mind his thoughts. She looked like a goddess—as corny as it sounded, and it was because of the design of the dress. What he liked the most about her look though, was her hair. The long dark strands had obviously been styled in waves and then pulled up into a elegant twist so that she could show off her slender neck, and the glittering silver and pink stones of the necklace she was wearing. He could only wonder if the pink stones were actual diamonds.

Tifa pulled on her shoes, which put her slightly taller than him, though his hair still surpassed the top of her head, and together they walked out. The car waiting for them wasn't a limousine, but it was the fancy type that Grimoire had suggested she use for the event. She watched as Cloud waved the driver away and he opened the door for her, winking. Tifa inclined her head in a grateful gesture and slipped into the car. As they sat quietly, she noted that Cloud looked a little jittery. "Nervous?" she asked him.

Cloud glanced at her and shook his head. "Not really. Though I _was _thinking that maybe this will be a good time to warn off Rufus. That way he'll see that you tell me everything and that we don't keep secrets."

Tifa wasn't too sure about his plan. What if either man said something to rile the other up? Tonight wasn't about fighting, and it was the last thing Tifa wanted her and Cloud to be involved in. But Cloud did have a point; it would shock Rufus to see that she as confident enough to tell her something like that. "Okay. Just don't go overboard or cause a scene." The blond nodded, and Tifa watched as he sat back and attempted to straighten out his tie half-a-dozen times. "Cloud…"

Blue eyes slid to merlot, and he sagged a little. "I have something for you. But I don't think you'll want to wear it today," he said, motioning towards the sparkling stones set on her ears already.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Tifa asked, rubbing his arm. Cloud finally nodded, pulling a small box from the inside of his suit pocket, and handed it over silently. Tifa took the small, simple box and opened it. A small gasp left her lips as she stared down at the tear drop earrings sitting on a bed of black velvet. A finger gently moved over them and she looked at Cloud. "My mother had earrings like these," she whispered.

"I remembered," Cloud replied, watching in alarm as her eyes filled with tears. "I know your birthday was a few months ago, but take it as a late present for all the years that I've been gone."

Tifa took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control her emotions. They still had a party to get to, and the last thing she needed was to ruin her make-up, no matter how vain that sounded. Quickly, she removed the diamond studs from her ears, and replaced them with the ones that were worth so much more to her now. Leaning sideways, she pressed a kiss to his jaw, her eyes big and shinny as they stared into his. "Thank you," she said simply.

The skin where her lips had touched was flushing a light pink and it made Tifa smile. "You're welcome," Cloud said, looking away from her. They arrived at the hall and waited in companionable silence as the cars slowly progressed towards the blue carpet leading to the hotel. "You mind if I keep my mouth shut through it all?"

Tifa laughed lightly and nodded. "They'll poke and prod you, but I'll do all the talking. Unless they ask personal questions about us as a couple. Feel free to answer those," she said, following him out the door, her hand tightly gripped in his. The flashes of light were nearly blinding, but she and Cloud were the picture perfect couple. They posed for a few minutes, and then Tifa answered a few questions on the magazine, what designer she and Cloud were wearing, and what her plans for the future were. Marriage and children came up, but it was an unfair question, considering that she and Cloud had been "dating" for less than a month.

Cloud bypassed a lot of inappropriate questions regarding his career and Tifa's, and at the end Tifa just moved along quickly with him. There was no point in him getting annoyed when he was doing all of this to help her. "Thank you for keeping your cool," Tifa said, linking her arm with his as they walked.

"Tifa!"

They both turned to see Yuffie walking over to them, dragging along Reeve. "Can you believe the tasteless questions they're asking? I thought this shindig was to help the kids under the plate," she said in irritation. "They made Reeve blush."

Reeve cleared his throat and shook hands with Cloud after kissing Tifa's hand in greeting. "It was more exciting than the job I do every day," he said, smiling.

"Well, I hope you have a good time. Yuffie is a party girl," Tifa warned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Yuffie said, waving her off.

"Are we all going in together?" asked someone from behind them.

Tifa and Yuffie turned to see Vincent standing there with Lucrecia. The supermodel smiled at them, and Tifa bumped into Yuffie when the younger woman nearly rolled her eyes. "Come on, Reevey, you can get me some wine," Yuffie said, her eyes meeting Vincent's before she pulled Reeve after her.

Tifa and Cloud turned to go too, but Vincent stopped her, telling Lucrecia and Cloud to give them a few seconds. "What's going on?" the brunette asked her brother.

Vincent gave her a look. "Keep an eye on Yuffie. From what you've told me, she's persuasive enough to get alcohol from you. Her getting it from Reeve is a bad idea."

"Why?" Tifa asked, frowning. "Do you think he'd do something to her?"

"Of course not," Vincent snapped. "But she can get a lot of people in trouble for drinking alcohol." He left out the part that Yuffie had been wearing a tastefully revealing dress, and if she were to get drunk… well…

Tifa smirked. "Why are you so worried about her all of a sudden?"

A glare made Tifa raise a curious eyebrow. "I consider her a friend now as well. I'm just worried about her safety." His reply was a little on the dry side.

"Right," Tifa said. "Believe it or not, Yuffie can take care of herself, and I do trust her judgment. If you don't, _you_ keep an eye on her," she said craftily.

"I'm here with Lucrecia," Vincent said simply.

"So? That hasn't stopped you from having dinner with Yuffie three times now, has it?" Tifa gave him a look. Had he honestly thought that Yuffie wouldn't have told her about it?

"We're just friends, Tifa," Vincent said, following her.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, big brother. What you do is your business. All I'm going to ask is that you don't hurt her. You're my brother, but she's like the sister I never had and always wanted," she said quietly. Tifa touched his arm lightly before turning to walk away with Cloud.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Everything is great so far," she replied. They approached her Assistant Editor as he stood close to the bar, a glass of dark alcohol and ice in his hand. He was dressed impeccably in a blue suit, white shirt, and blue tie, with hair that reached his shoulders in straight, silky strands, and he had slanted, dark eyes like Yuffie. He was a handsome man, but too professional and _stiff—_for lack of a better word. He wasn't boring, but he was even worse than Tifa when it came to putting the job first. "How are you, Tseng?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

"I'm doing well, Tifa," he said, smiling slightly. "Cloud." They shook hands as the blond greeted him quietly.

"Well, if this isn't a coincidence," a silky voice drawled.

Tifa grit her teeth, and her hand tightened on Cloud's arm. "Things are rarely a coincidence when you're around, Rufus," she said, tone a little snide. She watched curiously as Elena paled when her eyes fell on Tseng. "I don't believe you've met our newest Assistant Editor. This is Tseng," she said, motioning to him. "Tseng, this is Mr. and Mrs. Shinra."

Tseng shook hands with Rufus, but when it came to Elena, his gaze grew shadowed, even as he leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her hand. "A pleasure," he said simply. He turned to Tifa and offered her a forced smile. "If you'll excuse me, I think I see someone I know," he said before walking away.

"Elena, should we get a drink?" Tifa asked her. The blonde woman nodded, her hands cold as she and Tifa left the men alone for a few moments.

Cloud gave Rufus a cold look. "How about you and I step outside for a moment."

Rufus smirked. "What are you going to do? Hit me?" he mocked.

"No, but there a few choice things I'd like to say to you without others overhearing." Rufus followed him without question, curious to hear what the insignificant man in front of him had to say. Once they were away from the noise, standing outside in the terrace, Cloud turned to look at him. "Tifa told me about what happened in Aerith's office."

There was only a slight widening of Rufus eyes to signify his surprise. "She told you," he said slowly.

"Tifa and I have no secrets," Cloud said coolly. "I'll warn you now, I don't care about your name or your power. Keep your hands off of her, Shinra, if you know what's good for you."

The smirk was back full force and completely condescending. "I've never cared for warnings or threats. You don't scare me, Strife."

"I'm prepared to protect Tifa, even at the cost of your reputation."

"What about hers?"

Cloud was beginning to lose his cool, even when he had promised Tifa he wouldn't. "Why don't you get it through your head? You are nothing but an unpleasant memory to her. If I were you, I would take care of the woman you have at home. Who knows, maybe one of these days she'll open her eyes and finally see the asshole she's sleeping next to."

Rufus' eyes were suddenly burning with rage as he closed the distance between himself and Cloud, nearly putting them nose to nose. "I don't let anything stand in the way of something that I want. Not my wife, and certainly not you. You'll be wise to remember that," he said before walking off with a swagger, as if he hadn't just spewed all that bullshit at Cloud only seconds before.

Cloud let out a short, angry breath and turned his back to the party, counting to twenty to cool down a little. The scent of Tifa's skin reached him before he heard her behind him. "Can't we ditch this thing and catch a movie instead?" he asked her before she could say anything.

He could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice. "We have to stay at least two or three hours. Then we can go and eat take out right from the box while we find a girly movie to watch."

Cloud let out a small chuckle despite the angry tension he had been feeling only moments before, and turned to look at her. "How did you end up with a guy like that, even while you were a teenager?" he asked her softly, his fingers brushing across her chin.

Tifa stared down at the stone floor of the terrace, her mouth turning down into a frown. "I was a silly, starf struck country girl. He was new and exciting and charming. I was naïve," she said sadly.

"I should've been there," Cloud exhaled before he could stop himself.

Tifa's eyes quickly darted to look at him. "What? You couldn't have known that he would hurt me, Cloud. None of that is your fault."

His hands found hers and held them tightly. "Maybe I could've prevented it. Maybe you and I could've—" he cut himself off, staring at the floor, at the tips of her expensive shoes, peeking from underneath her long gown. "You look nice in pink," he said very quietly.

Tifa smiled, trying to process the things he had just said to her. Had he really just voiced the fact that he wished something could've happened between them? Or had she really imagined it? Her brain was beginning to tell her that she was reading too much into his words, but he still hadn't released her hands, or her gaze. He was standing so close to her that she could count the freckles over his nose—which was something she was beginning to really like about his face—even when from a distance away his skin looked pale and smooth.

Standing out on the balcony, under brightly shining stars, with Cloud's eyes like the daylight sky, Tifa felt her hands sweat, and her heart begin to pound in her chest. The fingers of one hand released hers and hesitantly smoothed across her cheek, even as Tifa felt her knees weaken as she felt his lips brush against her other cheek. Slowly, his kiss began to drift from her cheek to her jaw, working his way to the corner of her mouth.

Against herself, Tifa felt her lips part, quick, nervous breaths leaving her in anticipation, until she felt the first touch of his mouth on hers. This was nothing like those rushed, abrupt kisses she had planted on him before. No, this was different than anything she had ever experienced, warmer, more real.

Cloud's eyes slid closed at the feel of her hands clutching the lapels of his suit jacket and at the soft puffs of air against his face. Tifa smelled like something out of a candy shop. Sweet, but not overpowering, and the feel of her skin under his fingers was soft and glowing. Her taste suddenly filled his every thought and then he stopped thinking all together, caught by the way her lips parted for him and his body decided to take advantage without consulting him.

Tifa made a small noise when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, soft and coaxing against hers. His nose briefly bumped hers as he shifted to continue his assault. The pleasure was dizzying, as was the sharp, pleasant scent of his cologne. His hair was brushing against her closed eyes and she sighed when his teeth nibbled her lips. She was running out of air, and her skin broke into goose bumps when one of his hands brushed down her spine. Tifa found that she didn't want to pull away; couldn't. Until he murmured her name against her lips.

Her eyes slowly came open and she stared into his, so bright and blue in his handsome face. She felt heat crawl over her cheeks at a record time, her eyes darting away and looking at anything but him. His hands fell away from the small of her back and her cheek, and she found her fingertips brushing over her lips in shy surprise. She was beginning to suspect that the kiss hadn't been a fake for the cameras and the other guests. A smile was threatening to overcome her face, but Tifa wouldn't release it just yet. It would make her feel too much like a silly teen.

"I—uh, I need to use the ladies room. Grab me a glass of wine?" she asked him nervously, a lovely blush on her cheeks.

Cloud nodded and let his eyes follow her as she walked away, after the tips of her fingers had brushed across his knuckles. Turning his back to the party again, Cloud smiled when he realized that his lips still held her taste.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I'm not entirely sure, but I think this is the longest chapter to date—excluding chapter one of course. Wow, that's the third chapter that ends with a kiss. Funny, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one because there was more CloudTifa romance(as demanded), even with Rufus' meddling. I know many were expecting him to get kneed where the sun don't shine, but maybe in a future chapter, if he decides to get all touchy-feely with Tifa again.

Okay, once more I'll end in a semi-cliff. Next chapter will also have some much anticipated VinceYuffie stuff, so don't get impatient with me. Also, we'll see how Cloud and Tifa handle that kiss, how Reeve and Yuffie are handling the party, and possibly a few sad bits. I can't say yet, since this story is just taking on a life of its own. A big, big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this fic. It really makes me happy to see that so many people still like it. I must go for now, so thank you for putting up with such a long A/N. Until next time!

Joey


	8. One Step Forward

_Dedicated to the awesome ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie on her b-day. I hope you like this chapter, Valk. And also many, many thanks to S. Zix once more. You actually made me think about it! Anyone smell something burning? Ha, lame joke, I know. Originally, I didn't have much more than a little flirtation between Reeve and Yuffie, but after your comment, I added stuff, and I hope it gives a little more depth to Yuffie's character. Enjoy!_

…………………………………

**One Step Forward**

…………………………………

Reeve stared down at the young woman in his arms and smiled. "Why did you really ask me to come with you?" he questioned as they slowly moved over the dance floor. Dinner had been spectacular, a large amount of gil had been collected for the children, and now everyone was mingling, drinking, and socializing.

Yuffie looked up at him and smiled. "Didn't you say that you wanted to have dinner with me?" she asked.

The older man sighed. "You seem distracted. Like something—or someone—is on your mind," he said smartly.

Yuffie shrugged and they walked off towards the terrace, to stand under the moon and stars. The breeze was cool, but not to the point of making it unbearable to stand outside. "I thought I needed to broaden my horizons when it came to dating, and you, Mr. Tuesti, offered it first," she said tapping him lightly on his nice _firm_ chest.

Reeve chuckled. "And you don't think I'm much too old for you?"

"What can I say? I like men older than I am," Yuffie replied cheekily.

"Good," Reeve said quietly, bringing her hand to his lips.

Yuffie could feel the tension rising—of the good kind—when there was a throat clearing behind Reeve. They both turned to see Vincent standing there. Yuffie didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved. "Reeve," he started. "Would you mind if I borrowed Miss Kisaragi for a dance?" Vincent asked.

"Of course I would mind, but it's up to her," Reeve said with a smile, winking.

Yuffie reached up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back," she whispered before walking away with Vincent.

Reeve watched them go and sighed to himself. So there was the cause of Yuffie's distraction. He couldn't say that it was much of a surprise, with the way the other man looked at Yuffie when he thought that no one was looking. Tuesti didn't know whether it was worth it to pursue someone so obviously in love with someone else. Well, he'd see how their date went tonight and he'd decide then. Might as well enjoy the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Yuffie was attempting to hold back a blush when she felt Vincent's hand on the small of her back. A shiver had run down her spine at the first contact, since she had also opted for a backless dress. Though it was an entirely different design from the one Tifa was wearing, her back felt far more naked. The silky, slippery sapphire hued dress was molded to her curves from breasts to hips, and from then on it flared out. The only thing keeping it from falling off was a thin, glittering strap tied off right between her shoulder blades. That was why it was inevitable for Vincent to touch her skin, no matter where he placed his hand. Well, he could've put it on her waist, but she really wasn't complaining.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Yuffie asked him lightly, catching sight of Tifa and Cloud from the corner of her eye. They seemed to be talking far more comfortably than friends should. Tifa looked over at her and just raised her eyebrows. Yuffie turned away with a smile and waited for Vincent to answer her question.

"She's answering some interview questions," Vincent said after a moment.

"And you were bored, so you decided to come and interrupt the conversation I was having with my date?" Yuffie asked him.

Vincent shifted against her in an uncomfortable move. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think."

Yuffie shrugged. "We're friends. This is a friendly dance, isn't it?" she asked with a slight smirk. Their dance was far from friendly, and they had ended up pressed far too close than would be deemed proper. It was too public for Vincent to do anything inappropriate, especially with Lucrecia nearby, but Yuffie had the feeling that seeing her with Reeve had rattled his nerves. "How do you like my dress, Vincent?"

"I haven't really seen it all," he said honestly.

"Twirl me," Yuffie replied.

Vincent did so, twirling her slowly and feeling his eyes wander down soft curves and exposed flesh. The silk was clinging to her like a second skin and he had to clear his throat before speaking. "You look beautiful," he complimented, keeping his eyes above her head and not meeting her smug gaze.

"Thank you," Yuffie replied. "Though I can say that you look equally good in that suit," she said, grinning. Pinstriped suited him, she mused, and the tie matched his eyes. She let out a little sigh. "Well, the song is over and I need to get back to my date."

Vincent had already known that, but that didn't mean that it was any easier to release her. He pressed his hand harder to the small of her back, pressing her chest tighter to his. Her brown eyes stared up at him curiously, but her hands pushed him back. Yuffie shook her head. "Remember that your girlfriend is here and we don't need any rumors getting started," she said before pulling back and walking away from him.

Vincent grit his teeth and walked off towards the bar. He really needed a drink now.

Reeve watched Yuffie as she walked over to stand next to him outside in the terrace. "Is there something I should know?" he asked when she didn't meet his gaze.

Yuffie shook her head. "Absolutely nothing," she replied.

"Are you a good woman, Yuffie?" Reeve questioned after a short pause.

Her eyes flew to his and widened. "Why do you ask?" she questioned softly.

"Vincent is not a free man. He's with Lucrecia and as far as I know, they are in love with each other. There is something about you that tells me that you are a good woman, who would never step in between a relationship," he said softly.

Yuffie looked away from him and out into the darkness of the trees surrounding the hotel. "Am I that transparent?" she asked him, her tone only an echo of her usually cheerful voice.

"Your feelings for him are, but only when he's close by. I may not know you, but I can see that you're a good, beautiful person," Reeve said, turning to stare at her head-on.

"I've been on my own for so long, I had forgotten how it felt to hear someone speak to me that way. Tifa is like my sister, and my confidant, but I think I needed to hear that from someone else. I'm just so used to going after what I want without caring about the consequences," she said quietly.

Reeve smiled. "Maybe it's time for a change?"

Yuffie turned to look into the party and saw that Vincent had gone to Lucrecia's side, his hand slipping around her waist. They did make a good couple, but despite her little conversation with Reeve, she found that her heart was aching at the thought of letting him go. _Vincent was never yours in the first place, _her mind whispered. "I know," she said softly, in answer to her thoughts and Reeve's question.

"Why don't you and I give it a try?" Reeve questioned again.

Yuffie looked at him with a grin. "You're not taken are you? No girlfriend, wife, or ex-wife?"

Reeve's smile wilted a little. "I was married before. But… my wife passed away two years ago," he murmured, taking the proffered champagne glass from a waiter.

Yuffie waved him away, wanting to keep her wits about her, though she really was in a drinking mood. "I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"I've learned to live with it, though a part of me will never forget her or stop loving her," Reeve said, a sad smile on his face.

"So, you're ready to start dating again?" Yuffie asked, wanting to push Reeve away from his sad thoughts. "And you're sure you want to start with me, even after what you learned about me tonight?"

Reeve nodded. "I've always been too curious for my own good. And who knows, maybe we can help each other mutually."

Yuffie didn't know if she would be able to forget her feelings for Vincent so easily, but it was worth a try. She wasn't a bad person and she didn't want to be. "I'll make you a deal," she said.

Reeve had always liked a challenge. "Okay."

"We'll go to dinner and then decide if there's something worth pursuing, but we have to promise to be honest about it, yes?"

"That sounds perfectly acceptable to me," Reeve said with a charming smile.

She stared back at the party and let out an annoyed sigh. "How about we ditch the party and go get that dinner now? Those fillet things they served wouldn't have filled my dog Ninja."

His dark eyes searched her face. "Are you a lover of food?"

"Heck yes. I can eat an eight ounce steak _and_ dessert."

"This I have to see," Reeve said, offering his arm to her.

Yuffie took it and grinned. "Let's just say goodbye to my best friend before we go."

"Did you really name your dog Ninja?" Reeve asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe some day you'll be able to see how high he can jump and how stealthy he can be when he's attempting to steal dog biscuits from the pantry," Yuffie said, her stomach doing something funny at his deep laugh. It was nice to hear a man laugh at something she said. Maybe Reeve wouldn't be so bad for her.

If only she hadn't met Vincent's gaze as she left with Reeve. Her decision to leave him and Lucrecia alone would've worked out better if his eyes hadn't reflected anger and—jealousy.

……

"Are we going to talk about what happened outside, before dinner?" Tifa asked Cloud as they stood near the terrace once more: a glass of wine in her hand, a glass of coke and rum in his.

Cloud sighed. "I've been trying to figure out what it was myself," he said honestly.

Tifa held back a smile. "Cloud…" she started, licking her lips nervously. "Cloud, do you like me?"

Blue eyes stared right back at her, unblinking and clear. "It'll complicate things," he said quietly.

"Will it?" Tifa asked honestly. "We can try to really date, not just fake date."

"But you're paying me for it," Cloud said, feeling uncomfortable.

"And you need the money," Tifa said softly. His gaze left hers then, and Tifa felt her chest ache a little, wondering if he wouldn't take the risk and give up the money for her.

"I do need it, but it doesn't feel right anymore," Cloud said, brushing his fingers across her cheek, over her ear, and down the earrings he had given to her only hours before. When he had passed by the store while he delivered a few things a few days before, the two pieces of jewelry had caught his eye in a second. His mind had taken him back to his childhood, to a woman with a warm smile, and the smell of cookies coming from the kitchen window. Despite the fact that old man Lockhart had hated him, Mrs. Lockhart had always had a smile and some fresh cookies for him. The earrings had been the perfect gift for Tifa.

Tifa swallowed hard, sipping from her wine to calm her erratic heartbeat. "I won't ask you to give it up for me."

"What if I _want_ to give it up for you?" Cloud asked, his free hand squeezing hers.

"Cloud Strife, are you asking me to date you?" Tifa asked, smiling brightly.

"If I am, would you accept?" Cloud asked.

"I'd have to think about it," Tifa said snootily.

Cloud set their drinks down on a table nearby and pulled her out to the terrace and towards a shadowy corner. His lips were on hers in a second and Tifa could taste the rum on his breath, realizing that it wasn't unpleasant at all. He drew back before she could even react, his eyes that dark shade again, and challenging hers. "How about now?"

Tifa sighed dreamily, but she couldn't help her next question. "What if it doesn't work out?" she asked softly.

"We won't know unless we try," he said, matching her tone.

"You don't care that I have a past with your brother, or with Shinra?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"They're in the past, right?" Cloud asked, watching her nod. "Then your past doesn't matter. I know that there's so much more that you haven't told me, but I can be patient."

Tifa smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around him, feeling her heart soar when he hugged her just as tightly. "You know, going into this 'hiring a fake-boyfriend' deal, I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to anyone again. Balancing a relationship with work was not easy. What if we just end up hurting each other by trying to make this relationship real?" she asked quietly, her lips brushing against his pale neck, right above his shirt.

Cloud sighed and wished her hair was loose so that he could brush his fingers through the long strands. "Maybe it'll help that we see each other at work, and that we'll still be working at making the world—and Shinra—see that we're together," he replied.

Tifa pulled back to look at him, a shy smile on her face. "Do you think we stand a chance?"

Cloud's thumb brushed over her lips and he nodded once. "If we both work on it. We'll still play our little game while we date and get to know each other in the background."

"Does that mean that I get to kiss you whenever I want now?" Tifa asked, grinning.

"Only if you admit that you like me too," Cloud replied, winking.

"Fine. I like you," she said it, blushing as if she were still a school girl with her first crush. "Happy?"

"Very," Cloud said quietly.

"Good. Let's mingle for another half-an-hour, and then we can get out of here," Tifa said, kissing his cheek and linking their fingers.

Cloud allowed her to pull him back into the party, but it was with a light heart. He wasn't too convinced that dating her was the best idea at the moment, but it wasn't something that he had been ready to pass up. Tifa had been his first crush back in Nibelheim, and he'd had a constant reminder of the little girl he had left behind when he had moved away.

That reminder was in the form of a faded, folded, old picture sitting in his wallet. Maybe some day he would show it to her, but for now, it was his little secret. The point was, that he wouldn't have let this opportunity pass him by even for all the money in Midgar. It would only take a matter of time for them to see if they were meant to be together as a couple or not.

………

She had needed some air from the stifling environment inside of the party. She had been wrapped around her husband's arm, been forced to small talk with the brainless gold diggers, and she had avoided alcohol, since Rufus seemed to think that she couldn't hold her liquor. Ha, that showed how much he knew her and her past sorority parties while in college.

Though she could feel Rufus' affection for her, she knew that there was something missing from both their parts. That something was their true hearts, and Elena had a feeling that she and Rufus would never be in love. Despite that little fact, she couldn't bring herself to mind. Maybe—maybe if this love Rufus was waiting for reappeared, then he would accept a divorce and allow her to go her own way. It was wishful thinking though, because her dreams of being with someone she loved were nothing but the saddest of thoughts.

"You seem unhappy," a silky voice interrupted her musings.

Elena placed a hand over her chest and let out a sigh. Her heart was beating erratically, and all of her senses were in alert at his close proximity. The cool air made her shiver, and Elena cursed her sleeveless gown. Maybe stepping out of one of the side exits of the hotel hadn't been a good idea. She had wandered out of the party hall, away from the noise, but had found her past instead. "I can't complain," she said honestly. "How have you been, Tseng?"

"Fine," he said simply, stepping over to stand across from her, mimicking her pose and leaning against a massive column. "It was a surprise seeing you again." His eyes brushed over her like a long forgotten caress; he just couldn't help himself. She hadn't changed much from the way he remembered her, expect that if it was possible, she was even more beautiful. Her hair was shorter, showing off the long, smooth column of her attractive neck. Her eyes were the same: almond shaped and the color of dark, natural honey.

His tone was filled with old pains, pains that she hadn't allowed herself to think of until she had seen him again. The years that he had been gone had only made him look all the more handsome to her eyes, and all Elena wanted to do was slide her hands through his silky, raven hued hair, and to kiss his thin, sensual lips. "I know," Elena replied. "Are you married? Do you have a family now?"

His eyes were like a warm flame, dancing over her exposed skin and causing a shiver to inadvertently run down her spine. His hair slid over his shoulders as he shook his head. "No."

That one word made her heart soar. "And you?" Tseng asked. "Any children?"

Elena quickly shook her head, "I'm not ready, and I don't think Rufus is either."

"Do you love him?" Tseng asked in a low tone, his eyes holding hers intently.

"He's my husband," Elena said evasively.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I really shouldn't answer that question at all," Elena said, turning to go. She was aware that if any of the many photographers caught her and Tseng alone, they would tear her and Rufus' relationship apart, and that would mean angering him and his father. It was the last thing she wanted or needed, never mind the fact that all she wanted to do was to remain in Tseng's presence, drinking him in with her eyes, and breathing his wonderfully familiar scent in.

Tseng caught her hand, the one with the silver and diamond engagement and wedding rings, and stopped her. Elena swallowed hard and turned to look at him. "Your father may have separated us, but I know that you still hold me in your heart." His other hand reached up to brush over her cheek and jaw, delighting in her shiver and the way her eyes were drawn to his lips.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Elena said, shaking her head. "Rufus and I will remain married for as long as he deems fit. I do as I wish with my life just as long as I remain the dutiful wife, who is _always_ faithful to him. There is nothing left for you and me Tseng. I'm sorry," she said, pulling away from him and running off down the hall.

Tseng watched her go, but didn't attempt to stop her. Elena was right and there was no hope for them. The Shinra's were a ruthless business family and there was nothing that got in their way. Elena was the daughter of one of the richest families in Junon, and Shinra had deemed her a worthy wife for his son. Elena's father hadn't cared that Elena had already had someone who loved her and she loved back. All she had been to her father was a pawn to rise further in the business world. Maybe it was time to try to forget her and not hold on to foolish dreams of a foolish young man. Recovering his cool façade, Tseng made his way back to the party, intent on finding someone to get his mind off of Mrs. Shinra.

…………

Once the driver had dropped them off at Tifa's home, they both stood outside by his motorcycle. Tifa smoothed a hand over the shiny, smooth exterior and sighed. "Do you want to stay the night? I have two extra bedrooms," she offered.

"And a couch," Cloud added with a small smile. Then he shook his head. "As much as it would be interesting, I need to get home. This next week is my last at school and then I'm done," he said, looking relieved.

Tifa grinned and took one of his hands in hers. "Does that mean that you'll stop being my delivery boy soon?"

Cloud took a step forward, crossing the distance between them and kissed her cheek. "It'll take me a while to gather my experience though. I'll have an internship with Aerith, but I'll still need the job."

"Will you invite me to your graduation?"

"Of course I will, but you'll have to sit near Zack. Guests of the graduates are arranged together. I don't know who came up with _that_ bright idea," he muttered.

"I don't mind. I want to share that moment with you," Tifa said, her cheeks coloring in a blush when Cloud leaned forward to brush their lips in a chaste kiss. "Drive safely, Cloud," she murmured, taking his kiss for a goodbye one.

"I will," Cloud assured her, taking in her face as she stepped away from his bike and allowed him to slide on. "By the way, now that we're more than just friends, pretending to be more, you should know that my bike's name is Fenrir." Telling her was worth it, just to see the amused look on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I've always enjoyed mythology," he admitted, turning Fenrir on. "I just thought it would be good to share more _stuff_ with each other now."

Her smile made her look even more beautiful in that moment. "Well, I'll have you know then, that I know absolutely nothing about mythology, but I'm not opposed to learning."

He let out a chuckle and nodded. "One of these days. Tifa?" he asked, extending his hand towards her. She took it and leaned against Fenrir once more, facing Cloud. "I never imagined that this night would end like this."

"Neither did I," Tifa replied honestly. "But I'm glad it happened. You're a piece of my childhood, the happy part, and I'm glad I'm sharing this with you now."

They shared another kiss, this one not so chaste. It was slow, and full of a yearning that Tifa hadn't even known had been there between them. She pulled back and watched him put on his riding goggles as she moved to open the gate for him. He stopped outside and waited for her to be safely inside of her home before she heard the rumble of his bike take off.

Tifa let out a dreamy sigh and pulled off her shoes before walking up to her bedroom. After safely putting away her gown, and carefully putting her earrings into her jewelry box, she washed off her make-up and showered. She fell asleep in the sweats and t-shirt she had stolen from Cloud a few weeks before. Her heart hadn't felt so free and hopeful in a long time. It was a wonderful feeling.

………

Yuffie didn't know what was wrong with her. She was brooding, quiet, and Tifa had already complained that it felt like she hadn't heard her laugh in a year. Sweet Leviathan, she was turning into Vincent! Yuffie smirked at the thought. Since her enlightening conversation with Reeve Tuesti at the party, she had desisted in her seduction plan, though she couldn't bring herself to stop wearing her high heels and short skirts and shorts. She had just—stopped being so blatantly obvious about her it.

Her chair turned towards the direction of the door when she heard a brief knock there. "Come in," she called, a little surprised to see Vincent come in and shut the door. "Morning," Yuffie greeted.

Vincent inclined his head. "Good morning. I came by to see if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight," he said, taking a seat on one of her chairs.

Yuffie swallowed down the knee-jerk reaction to accept. She had promised Reeve she wouldn't be a home wrecker—well, she hadn't _promised_, but it had been a decision he had helped instigate. "I can't," she said, pulling off sounding apologetic. "I already have dinner plans with Reeve."

His face didn't change, but his eyes darkened in his handsome face. "You're seeing him again." It wasn't a question.

Yuffie nodded and looked away from his penetrating gaze for fear that he would see right through her half-assed attempt to step back and leave him alone. "Yeah," she replied quietly. "Reeve's a nice guy and we got along at the fundraiser."

"And that means that you're suddenly soul mates?" he asked her sarcastically.

Yuffie stood from her chair and pretended to organize her messy desk. "That's not any of your business, is it?" she bit back half-heartedly.

Vincent stood and closed the distance between them; Yuffie didn't stop her attempts at straightening her work space. "I'm not blind to what you're doing, Yuffie," he said, forcing her to stop and turn to look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yuffie said evasively, attempting to pull back. No such luck; his grip was like iron.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Vincent said, using one hand to hold her steady against him, and the other to cup her chin and lift it so that their eyes could meet. "Don't take me for an idiot," he nearly growled. "I'm not Reno. Did you think I didn't notice the more revealing clothes, the teasing touches in the hallway, your smile?" he asked her softly.

Yuffie's lips parted in surprise, her eyes wide. "I—Vincent—"

Her words were cut off by his lips, scorching with heat and slow burning passion. She gasped and her eyes shut closed immediately to better savor it. His mouth attacked hers with a precision that made her knees weak and her heart skip a beat in her chest. How was her plan supposed to work when Vincent was doing this to her?!

Despite the sensual invasion of his lips and tongue, his hands stayed put on her arm and jaw. It was like some steamy fantasy come true, and though she wanted it to last, she had _promised_. She wouldn't purposely hurt Lucrecia anymore, no matter how much she disliked the woman for her ability to leave Vincent behind for her superficial career. Yuffie pushed at his chest, attempting to draw away before she lost more of herself to Vincent's lips, but instead of letting her go, he followed her, pressing her into her desk, bowing her back a little.

Her cell phone went off, signifying that she had a message waiting for her, and it was her chance to distract Vincent enough for her to get away from his attack on her senses. He had tasted like cinnamon, and had smelled like something purely male, and Yuffie felt a little lightheaded. She moved away, taking her phone with her and adding space between them. Really now, why hadn't he kissed her before she'd had a visit from her conscience? She looked down at her phone as Vincent's breathing returned to normal—though hers was still a bit erratic—and Yuffie sighed loudly. It was a message from Reeve. Was he secretly watching her?!

"The next time you kiss me like that," Yuffie started in a low voice. "You should be broken up with Lucrecia."

Vincent's expression went cold, despite the light spots of pink on his pale complexion. "I won't," his voice rumbled out, deeper than she was used to hearing it, and Yuffie suppressed a shiver.

Her own eyes went glacial. "Then you know where the door is."

Vincent walked off in long strides, momentarily stopping at the slab of glass. "I thought we were friends," he mocked.

Yuffie give him a flat look. "Do you kiss all of your friends like that?" The door had shut before she had uttered her last word. She sat down heavily on her chair and rubbed a hand down her face in agitation. It really was ironic that she had _never_ been kissed like that before, and the man responsible for such an amazing experience was currently taken.

She replied to Reeve's message, verifying their dinner date, though now she really wasn't too much in the mood to go out. Leave it to Vincent to disrupt her life, even after she had decided that she wouldn't interfere with his.

……

Having her friends over for dinner and gossip was one of Tifa's guilty pleasures. It also went to prove to Vincent and their father that she _did_ have friends and a personal life. Yuffie was standing next to her by the stove, stir frying a Wutain dish she had learned from her father and was proud of. Though not as savvy in the kitchen as Tifa, Yuffie was happy with her own cooking skills. "Vincent kissed me a few days ago," she said matter-of-factly.

Tifa stopped gathering ice for the margarita drinks she had been about to prepare and turned to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me this when it happened?" she asked, amazed.

Yuffie shrugged. "We haven't had time to talk. We've barely even greeted each other these last few days. I've also been meaning to tell you that I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Meaning?"

"That Reeve made me see how selfish I was being. I can't know for sure if I'm attracted to him—or him to me—but we get along great. And he saw right through this thing Vincent and I have. I don't want to be a home wrecker, Teef," Yuffie said honestly.

Tifa nodded. "Wow, maybe Reeve really is good for you."

"Is it ridiculous that I had to hear it from a stranger to realize what I was doing? I mean, you tried to warn me but I wasn't listening. I'm sorry about that, Teef," Yuffie said seriously.

Tifa smiled and hugged her briefly around the shoulders. "You have no idea how proud that makes me of you. You know, when Vincent gives me advice, I don't listen to it. I think it's the same thing with us. There's only so much we can do for each other. Sometimes someone else has to step in to point out the obvious and open our eyes."

Yuffie grinned. "I decide to turn over a new leaf, and your brother thinks it's a good time to show he's interested. I told him that the next time he kisses me, he better be single."

Tifa let out a chortle and took out the tequila and margarita mix. "And what did he say?"

"Nothing. We exchanged a few tense words and he left before it could escalate into arguing," Yuffie said, shutting off the stove.

"Well, since we're in a confessing mood, I have to tell you something about Cloud and me," she said, barely able to hide her excitement. Yuffie covered the pan holding the food and turned to look at her expectantly. "Cloud and I decided to start dating for real."

"No shit!" Yuffie said happily, throwing her arms around her. "Now, who was it that was saying that you didn't even like him like that?" she asked smugly.

Tifa just let out a laugh and nodded. "Fine, fine, Oh-Great-One," she mocked. "I was wrong, you were so right."

"That's right," Yuffie said, grinning. "So, how did this happen?"

Tifa went on to explain about the happenings at the party, Cloud's gift, Rufus' part in it all, and their first real kiss. "I think the catalyst was the earrings," Tifa said quietly. "He remembered my mother, and he thought of me when he saw them. If that doesn't scream 'good man,' I don't know what does," she said with a smile.

"Well, I only wish you the best of luck," Yuffie said brightly, running off to get the door when the doorbell rang. A few minutes later, Aerith walked in, carrying a box with a cake—probably baked it herself—and a paper bag with two bottles of wine inside. "Please tell me you made that triple fudge cake thing!"

Aerith smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course I did!" she said, setting the things down on the kitchen counter.

Tifa turned back to the blender and made their margaritas as an optional drink. "How did you manage to get away from your sweetheart?" she asked the green-eyed woman.

Aerith smiled. "He said he needed a night out with the guys too, especially with Angeal and Genesis in town. They even took Zack with them," she said, helping to bring out some plates and the eating utensils.

Tifa's smile wilted a little at the mention of Cloud's brother, but she shrugged it off. "Bring out an extra plate. We're having another guest." At the questioning looks on Yuffie and Aerith's faces, she shrugged. "Elena. She's not a bad person, despite who she's married to, now be the awesome best friends I know and be nice to her."

"I have no problems," Aerith said, moving on to grab the glasses for the wine, and the cups for the margaritas. "I've met her a handful of times when I've done work for _Midgar Times_, but we haven't had a chance to talk further than business."

"Let's just say that it's a shame she ended up with someone like Rufus," Tifa muttered, though only Yuffie caught her comment.

A few minutes later, Elena arrived with more sweets. "Thank you for inviting me," she said brightly, shaking hands with Tifa, Aerith, and then Yuffie. "I don't get out much, aside from when I'm with Rufus."

"Because he won't let you?" Yuffie blurted.

Elena flushed a little and Tifa looked embarrassed for both herself and Yuffie. Tifa started to apologize, but the blonde shook her head and grinned. "Because I'm a busy business woman too. Aside from that, I already told Tifa that I don't have any friends because most of the wives of Rufus' associates are complete bimbos, or social butterflies. They don't care about having intellectual conversations. All they care about is talking about how expensive their clothes and jewelry are, and what's in style now," she said as they all sat down to try Yuffie's stir fry.

Yuffie gave Tifa a look. "Isn't that what we do?" Tifa asked.

Elena gave an embarrassed laugh. "I didn't mean it that way. You're all educated women with respected careers. Your jobs require you to know these things and you can carry on conversations without sounding like airheads."

"Thanks!" Yuffie said with a laugh. "But we do tend to go off topic from time to time. Usually we end up dissecting the current men in our lives. That won't throw you off, will it?"

Elena laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. A woman is never too old to talk about men."

"Good," Aerith said brightly. "Because we sometimes tend to discuss men in depth. And now you can count us as friends to which you can complain about your husband."

Tifa and Yuffie shared a look and the younger woman shrugged as they began to eat. The stir fry turned out to be quite delicious, and after drinking two pitchers full of margaritas, they moved onto the wine and towards the living room, all sitting close together while the TV played in the background. "Drop wine on my white rug again, and you will pay for re-carpeting this section," Tifa threatened Yuffie as the younger woman settled down on the plush carpet and leaned back against a nearby ottoman.

"No problems. I'm not the one who's sloshed," she said, motioning to Aerith who was giggling with Elena, and both were pink in the cheeks. "She can't hold her liquor," Yuffie snickered.

"I can," Elena said with a smile, sitting next to Tifa while Aerith laid down on her stomach by Yuffie. "It's just that I think Tifa went overboard with the liquor in the margaritas."

Tifa smiled and leaned back on her comfortable blue couch. "Will you be staying over, Elena?"

"No," she said with a sad smile. "I have some work to do, and even though Rufus didn't prohibit me from staying out, I know he'll worry."

Yuffie coughed to cover her snort. "Why don't we talk about sex?"

"Wait, how old are you?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Almost twenty," Yuffie said with a grin. "I _know_ about sex. Don't worry about corrupting me."

Tifa laughed and Aerith sighed. "What do you want to know?" the green eyed woman asked.

"How old you were the first time and with who? No actual names are necessary," said Yuffie brightly.

Aerith blushed at the question, Tifa shifted uncomfortably, and Elena just sighed wistfully. "My high school sweet heart, who was also my college boyfriend," the blonde confessed. "I was almost eighteen and we were together on prom night."

"Not Rufus?" Tifa asked.

Elena shook her head and motioned for Yuffie to continue. "Well, I was eighteen, and it happened after my mom's funeral," she said quietly, her smile growing sad at the mention of her mother. "He was older than me, out of school, and he turned out to be a grade-A asshole," she said darkly. "Aerith? Stop blushing and tell us!"

Aerith twirled a ringlet of her hair around her finger and smiled softly. "Sephiroth," she said softly.

"You guys have been together for a year. Were you a twenty-three year old virgin?" Tifa asked, amazed.

She shook her head. "Sephiroth and I met during a sorority party. We were both drunk and I was eighteen," she mumbled. The other women burst into giggles and congratulated Aerith on tying down Sephiroth years before they got together.

"What about you, Tifa?" Elena asked, three sets of eyes focusing on her.

Tifa felt her hands shake. "Fifteen."

"What?!" Elena and Aerith exclaimed in unison. Yuffie already knew _that_ story.

"He was my first boyfriend. I won't say more," Tifa said evasively.

"Well, how old was he?" Aerith questioned.

Tifa sighed. "He was sixteen."

"Wow. She's serious about not elaborating," Elena stage-whispered.

"That's because he broke my heart," Tifa said suddenly.

Green eyes softened on hers. "I hate guys who trick girls into sleeping with them just to dump them afterwards," Aerith said, huffing and feeling indignant on Tifa's behalf.

"We couldn't have waited for marriage the way our mothers would've wanted, huh?" Tifa asked softly.

"The new generation and whatnot," Elena said with a sigh, finishing off her wine. Her phone beeped and she looked at it before getting to her wobbly legs. "The driver is here. It was really fun hanging out with the three of you. Thank you for thinking of me," she said gratefully.

"No problem," Tifa said with a warm smile. Elena really was growing on her. The blonde said her goodbye to the other two women before Tifa walked her out. She smirked to herself when she realized that Elena was pretty tipsy and she briefly wondered what Rufus would think when he saw his wife. Turning to walk back into her home, the ringing of her phone reached her ears.

She rushed towards the closest phone—which was the one in the kitchen—and answered. "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to a Miss Tifa Valentine?"

"Yes, this is she," Tifa said, a feeling gnawing at her heart.

"Miss Valentine, I'm afraid there has been an accident. We need you to come down to Midgar General hospital as soon as possible."

The phone clattered out of her grip and the worried questions from her friend barely registered in her ears.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I have to warn you guys that the next chapter will be a sad one. I won't say how or who, but there will be a character death. Okay, so moving on to this chapter… good? Okay? Too fast? Just right? I'd really like to know your opinions. I really hope that things aren't coming too suddenly, since pacing so far has been going steady.

Also, a word of warning, this story will eventually have adult situations, so heed the rating guys and girls. My adult scenes aren't usually graphic, but I felt like I needed to give a heads-up before it happens, so no one gets blindsided. It won't happen in the next chapters, I can tell you that much, but it's closing in.

Another thing is that I will be starting school again soon, so updates will become slower(unless the muse decides to ignore homework), so enjoy the frequent chapters now, my friends. I always have to find ways of thanking you guys for the reviews. Wow, the love for this fic is a bit mind boggling and I want to thank you all for being nice enough to drop a line. I really hope to update this baby soon, and meanwhile, I'll try my best to work on, _"Believe,"_ and I promise that I haven't forgotten it. Everyone take care!

Joey


	9. Tears

_Only one person guessed it! cloudlover2989 congrats! Also, I've gotten comments on how Cloud is a sweetheart and so protective of Tifa, well, recently my inspiration stems from reading kitsune13's stuff. She writes the most awesome Cloud I've read in a while, so check out her work. Also, we reached two-hundred reviews! Thank you, thank you! Problem is, ffnet is having issues and I can't read it, so whoever just reviewed, I will reply as soon as the problems go away(thanks though). Enjoy…_

…………………………………

**Tears**

…………………………………

For the tenth time in the last half-an-hour, Tifa cursed the fact that she had alcohol above the limit in her system. She wasn't drunk, but the buzz was beginning to fade as worry set in her stomach. Cloud had rushed over when she had called him, and he had merely offered her a squeeze before driving Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie to the hospital; her friends had insisted on coming along for moral support.

Cloud's hand clasped hers as the car came to a stop at a red light and she could see the worry for her reflected in his clear blue eyes. She nodded once but couldn't bring herself to smile. Not until she knew that _they_ were okay. They arrived shortly at the hospital and Tifa rushed into the emergency room, feeling her heart plummet to her feet before she could even utter a word. "I need information, please," Tifa started, her voice shaking.

"Name of the patient?" asked the nurse from behind the desk.

"Barret and Marlene Wallace. I—someone called me at home and told me to come down here as soon as possible," Tifa said quickly, feeling Cloud's warm hand on her waist.

The woman quickly typed into her computer before looking at her. "Yes, ma'am, follow the red line you see on the floor until you reach room number seven. There someone will be able to give you the information you seek," she said with a small sympathetic nod.

Tifa thanked her before their small party quickly followed the red line to the room the nurse had indicated. They entered the room and Tifa nearly sagged to her knees in relief when she saw Marlene awake and with a cast on her arm. There were only a few cuts and scrapes on her face, but otherwise she looked okay. "Tifa!" the little girl cried out, smiling at the sight of her.

The tears were threatening to blind her, but Tifa brushed them away and gently sat at Marlene's side. "Oh, sweetheart, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Marlene shook her head and her eyes turned a little teary too. "They won't tell me where my papa is," she said softly.

Tifa brushed the child's damp hair from her forehead and swallowed hard. "You stay here with Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie and I'll go see what I can find out about your papa, okay?"

Marlene nodded and curled her uninjured arm around Tifa's neck hugging her weakly. Pressing a gentle kiss to Marlene before moving back, Tifa turned to look at Cloud and her two other friends. They had stayed in the doorway, giving her space. She kissed Cloud's cheek. "I'm going to see what they can tell me about Barret. Stay with her, won't you?"

Cloud nodded. "Go, and don't worry about Marlene," he said seriously.

Aerith and Yuffie gave her hand a squeeze as she passed them and she offered them a thankful smile. Tifa stepped out of the room and approached the next desk where a flurry of doctors and nurses were talking about various patients. "Excuse me, can you give me word on how Barret Wallace is doing?" she asked.

A doctor nearby stopped taking notes in a chart and turned to look at her. "Are you family?"

"As close as I can get. Barret had no family left, and I was called at my home to come down here," Tifa replied.

The young woman stood and approached her, motioning for Tifa to follow. "You're Tifa Valentine?"

Tifa nodded. "Please, I just need to know how Barret is doing, and how hurt Marlene is."

"Right before he went under, Mr. Wallace gave us your information and made us promise to call you so that in case something happened to him, you could take care of Marlene," said the doctor.

"Right before he went under what?" Tifa asked, feeling panic settle in her stomach.

"It appears that Mr. Wallace and his daughter were traveling back from Corel a few hours before. Just as they reached Midgar, they were hit by the driver of a truck who had fallen asleep at the wheel. Marlene got away relatively unscathed, but Mr. Wallace was not so lucky. His side took the brunt of the hit."

"Will he—will he make it?" Tifa asked in a whisper.

"We won't know until the surgery is over, and it can be in a few hours," the doctor said, showing enough sympathy and sorrow.

Tifa nodded. "Please make sure they do all they can for him. How will I tell that child that her parent has died on her once again?"

"Mr. Wallace isn't her real father," the doctor murmured.

"No. He was about to finish with her adoption process," said Tifa softly. "Please, I must beg you to keep me updated as much as possible. I'll be in Marlene's room the entire night. How is she doing?"

"She has a broken wrist, and two bruised ribs, but she should be okay. The scrapes and bruises will heal quickly. She's a healthy girl," the doctor said.

"Thank you, and doctor, please don't forget about the updates," Tifa said softly.

"I will do my best," the woman said before walking away.

Tifa moved sluggishly towards Marlene's room and dreaded having to tell her that she had no good news on her father. It relieved her only a little to see her little head resting on Cloud's stomach, fast asleep.

"Any news?" Aerith asked in worry.

Tifa shook her head. "He's in surgery," she replied. She explained the cause of the accident and how long it would be before they had any news on his condition. "You two should go home. I don't think they'll let us all stay here with Marlene," she said quietly. "You can just go back to my place and stay in the guest rooms."

"Will you keep us updated?" Aerith asked, squeezing Tifa and Yuffie into a hug.

Tifa nodded and offered her and Yuffie a smile, then she turned to Cloud. "Will you take them home? You don't have to stay here either. I don't want you to miss sleep."

Cloud carefully stood, settling Marlene on the pillow gently and walked over to Tifa, his eyes soft. "I'll come back to keep you company, and _don't_ argue with me," he said when her lips parted to do just that.

He kissed her lips lightly before moving away and walking off with her friends. Tifa smiled slightly to herself and took the spot Cloud had vacated next to Marlene. Her heart broke a little more in her chest when she saw that small, pretty face hurt and scrunched slightly in pain. She brushed back her bangs carefully, a tear slipping down her cheek. _How am I supposed to tell you if your father doesn't make it? _Tifa asked herself inwardly, tucking the blankets in around Marlene's shoulders to better keep her warm.

Lulled by the child's slow, even breathing and her sweet, powdery scent, Tifa's eyes closed into troubled sleep. When they slid open again, a few hours had passed, and Cloud was sitting on the chair by the door, his eyes open and watching her. Marlene's little body had curled up against her side, and Tifa smiled gently at her. Then she stood slowly, and approached Cloud, her gaze worried. "How long has it been?" she asked.

Cloud held a finger to his lips and pulled Tifa out of the room and down towards the waiting area. The windows showed that the sun was just rising, and it gave Tifa an idea of what time it was. "It's been about four hours now. The nurse came in to check Marlene's vitals, and she said that it was normal for her to sleep for a long time. They gave her a mild sedative for the pain in her arm."

"And Barret? Any news on him?" Tifa asked, voice shaking.

Blue eyes held a shine in them that she hadn't seen before, and Tifa felt her lips tremble when Cloud's hands slipped up her arms. "He didn't make it. The doctor was just here to tell us, but I asked her not to wake you."

"What?" Tifa asked, her face scrunching into a sob. "No! How am I supposed to tell Marlene that her father is dead? How—how—?"

Cloud pulled her into his arms, squeezing her until her gasping calmed a bit and she took a step away from hyperventilating. He rubbed her back gently as she clung to him tightly, tears soaking into the t-shirt he had been using as part of his pajamas the night before. He really hadn't known Barret himself, but he had talked to the man enough to consider him an acquaintance. He had never been completely rude with Cloud, though he had made his protective feelings for Tifa show once they had started "dating." He knew that Tifa had considered him a close friend, and he could only begin to guess at the pain she was feeling.

"What's going to happen to Marlene now?" he asked softly, regretting it when he felt more hot tears against his shoulder.

Tifa drew back and looked at him, a pitiful but pretty look on her face. Her eyes were puffy, teardrops clinging to her long lashes, her nose was red, and her cheeks flushed. Cloud brushed the tear tracks away gently and kissed her salty lips. "I don't know if it's legally binding, or if I can do anything about it, but before he went into surgery, Barret left her in my care," she said as he drew back.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa… a kid—"

"I know she's a kid," she replied with a hint of irony.

"This isn't a cat or a puppy, this is a human being. How will you take care of her?" he asked, voice a murmur.

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "You think I don't have what it takes to care for a child?"

He was a little shocked by the intensity in her voice, and he had a feeling that if he said the wrong thing now, it would ruin their budding relationship. "I'm sorry Tifa. It's not a matter of not having faith in you, but you have a fulltime job, you basically run the magazine, and a kid needs a lot of attention and love."

Before Tifa could retort, their attention was drawn back towards the door of Marlene's room when the little girl called for her. "I think we'll finish this conversation later, Cloud," Tifa said before running towards Marlene, carefully guiding the girl back to the bed and helping her onto it.

Cloud let out a disgruntled sigh and followed her, wondering if Marlene was going to be a sore point between them. He liked the girl, and apparently she liked him back, but the truth was that Tifa was young and to take on something so serious as raising a kid? It wouldn't be as easy as Tifa appeared to think it would be. Well, the last thing he wanted was for Tifa to throw him to the curb even before he had a chance to get to know her better romantically. He'd just suck it up and be her support. She would need it if she took on this task, and Cloud didn't think he'd be able to go back to living a life without Tifa.

Tifa swallowed hard and knew that the signs of sadness were present on her face. She had to tell Marlene now, before the little girl began to ask questions. "Honey, I need to tell you something," she started.

Marlene's eyes were large in her pale little face. "Is it about my papa? Why he hasn't come to see me?"

The brunette exhaled quietly when she felt warm hands settle on her shoulders. She squeezed his hands in thanks and then held Marlene's good one gently. "Honey, your papa was very badly hurt in the accident. The doctors did all they could to help him get better," she said, voice shaking.

Marlene's brown eyes began to fill with tears. "Is he with my first mommy and daddy?" she asked softly.

Tifa licked her lips and then nodded. "He's somewhere where it doesn't hurt anymore, sweetheart."

The tears slid down Marlene's scratched and bruised face, her eyes filling with a sadness that no child should've had to go through at her age. "Will I ever see him again?" she asked.

"Hopefully, when you grow into a little old lady, you'll be able to see him again," Cloud said, feeling Tifa lean into him.

"What's going to happen now?" Marlene asked, voice quiet.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to take care of you," Tifa replied.

"Cloud too?" the child questioned.

Tifa raised her face to look at him and Cloud nodded, half-smiling. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay," Marlene said, turning onto her side. "Will you hug me?" she asked Tifa.

Tifa shifted to lay behind Marlene and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. Marlene's small body shuddered with silent tears, and Tifa pressed gentle kisses to her hair, not knowing how else to comfort her.

"I'm going to miss my papa," said Marlene, voice weak and clogged with tears.

Tifa felt her own tears betray her again. "Me too, sweetie. Me too."

…

Marlene was released from the hospital and allowed to go home with Tifa a few days later. The doctor had vouched that she had heard Barret's last wish. A social worker had gone to see both Marlene and Tifa and had asked the girl many questions about how she knew Tifa, how she had been treated by Barret, and how she felt about going to live with Tifa now. Tifa had called a lawyer friend of hers for guidance, and they were ready in case Tifa had to fight to keep Marlene with her.

Though usually a legal document had to be signed in the hospital in those types of situations, Marlene's stay with Tifa would be temporary and carefully monitored while she began the adoption process. There was no guarantee that custody would be given to her, but if it had been given to Barret, Tifa had hope that she would succeed in the process too. While she worried about Marlene and their situation, Tifa's family had come in to help with the other aspects of the tragedy.

Grimoire was the one who had handled the entire funeral after Tifa had called him to let him know what had happened. The wake lasted an entire night, and many of Barret's friends were there to show support. Marlene had stayed home with Yuffie, at Tifa's insistence, but she had promised the child that she would be able to attend the burial.

Holding tightly onto the small hand clasped in hers, Tifa pulled off her designer sunglasses and handed them over to Marlene, who gave her a sad smile. They nearly fell off her small nose, but Tifa wanted to think that it comforted the girl a little to be able to hide behind the overlarge dark lenses. Dressed in a puffy black dress, with her hair pulled back into a long braid—courtesy of Aerith, Marlene would've looked adorable if the color and the occasion hadn't been so morbid. On Marlene's other side, Yuffie stood, rubbing the little girl's back reassuringly every few seconds, and next to Yuffie was Aerith, an arm wrapped around Sephiroth's—how she had convinced him to assist the funeral of a stranger, Tifa wanted to know.

They were approaching the spot of bright green grass that had been opened so that the casket could be laid to rest, and other people were standing around, flowers in their hands. Casting shade from the bright morning sun, the guest were standing under a tree with weeping leaves; it was strangely fitting that the tree seemed to be crying for those resting in peace underneath it. Marlene was clutching a few yellow and orange sunflowers, while Tifa carried a bigger bouquet in her free arm.

"Papa said that his wife loved sunflowers. I think he'll be happy now that he's with her too," Marlene said, her eyes tearing behind the sunglasses.

Tifa smiled. "I'm sure he is, Marlene. I promise that we will come visit him whenever you wish, okay?"

"And we'll bring more sunflowers?" asked the girl, tentative. At Tifa's nod, a smile curled at her small, pink lips. "Thank you Tifa."

Tifa stopped before reaching the grave and kneeled to be closer to eye level with the child—motioning for her friends to give them a moment. "For what, sweetie?"

"For putting my papa to rest. For taking care of me now that I'm alone."

A sob caught in her throat and Tifa pulled Marlene into her arms. "As long as I'm around, you'll _never_ be alone," she said, empathy filling her chest to the brim and overflowing.

A large, warm hand squeezed her shoulder, and Tifa looked up, expecting to see Cloud's bright, sky colored eyes, but it wasn't him. Those blue staring back at her were of a more electric blue. "Zack," she said quietly.

He offered her a hand, and Tifa took it, wordless, and stood. "I—I want you to know that I admire you for doing this," Zack said, eyes darting towards Marlene.

Tifa nodded and offered him a weak smile. "I'm not a heartless bitch, or a cheater," she whispered, turning to look over his shoulder and missing the flinch in his eyes.

"I don't think this is the place for us to _reminisce_," Zack said wryly.

"We'll have to find time to talk about it sometime soon. We need to make peace for Cloud," Tifa said seriously.

He rubbed Marlene's hair as the girl gave him a curious look. "You think you and I can still salvage something of what we had and be friends?"

Tifa sighed. "Don't interfere with my relationship with Cloud and I think we can work something out," she said, tone honest.

Zack looked at her and grunted. "I won't talk him out of it, don't worry about that. But I will _always_ watch over him." Zack moved on, and Cloud approached, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lips lightly.

"You're late," she murmured, smiling as his hand found Marlene's cheek, cupping it gently.

"Traffic trouble," he said, tone apologetic. "I'm here now," Cloud murmured, turning to keep walking with them towards the burial. "I understand what you're doing. The things I said at the hospital—I didn't mean to sound like a bastard," he said.

Tifa nodded and squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "I know why you said it, Cloud. It's just," she leaned in to whisper, "without me, she'll go into the system, and to a foster family that may not treat her or love her the way that I will. I know it'll be hard, and that I can barely balance a personal life, and a love life, but I know I can do this. I need you to be my support or the doubt will eat at me," she said, her eyes alive with emotion; fear, sadness, and—hope? She had hope that she would be able to treat Marlene the way Barret would've done himself.

Cloud nodded and took the moment to brush her cheek gently, too. "I'll be here," he assured her. "Not so good with kids, but I'll try."

"Thank you," Tifa said, voice cracking as he kissed her hand and they took seats in front of the grave. Everyone turned their attention as the ceremony for the burial began. With Marlene's hand warm and tight around her left, and Cloud's, soothing and like a solid pillar of strength on her right, Tifa could imagine that she wasn't getting in over her head. Marlene had been hurt enough, and Tifa wanted nothing more than to see a happy smile on the girl's face again.

With the wind blowing the longer wisps of her dark hair against Marlene's lighter brown, they laid a great friend, and a great father—no matter for how short a time—to rest.

………

The first few days in an unfamiliar place were a bit jarring for the six year old under her care. Tifa had a room redecorated just for Marlene and in her favorite colors, but so far the little girl had slept in Tifa's bed out of loneliness, keeping her distance—Tifa was still a stranger to her—but warming up little by little. The first few nights after Barret's death, Marlene had cried herself to sleep while Tifa brushed her fingers gently through her hair, trying to sooth her, but allowing her to cry out the sadness and the pain of losing someone so dear to her.

Tifa could remember the constricting feeling she had felt in her heart after her own mother had passed away, and she had been seventeen then. The excruciating pain would eventually fade into a dull ache. Never forgotten, but enough to be able to live

with it. Being able to understand some of what Marlene was feeling, Tifa had taken the week and had not gone into her office.

She left Tseng to take the lead and trusted him to handle things while she was gone. He may not have been the most social of people, but the man understood fashion. Tifa had no real worries that something would go wrong, but she just couldn't imagine not doing any work. She'd remedied that by having some articles sent to her home computer so that she could still read through them and correct them at night, once Marlene was asleep.

Cloud had come over with dinner from a fast food restaurant, and Tifa had been happy to see that the kiddy meal had made Marlene smile. Though still sad, the little girl delighted in getting out of eating her vegetables. After making sure that Marlene took her bath and then brushed her teeth and dressed for bed, Tifa tucked her in and waited patiently until she fell asleep.

When she stepped out of her room, there was a small smile of relief on Tifa's face. Cloud patted the spot next to him on the blue couch and Tifa sunk down with a tired sigh. "She fell asleep. Without tears for the first time this entire week," she said quietly. "I think you had something to do with that."

Cloud smiled as he slid an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently. "And you? Have you been sleeping?" he murmured.

Tifa shook her head. "Just a few hours a night. I go to sleep late, doing some work, and wake up early because Marlene is eager to start the day," she said, smiling without any regrets. "Who knew a six year old would be so much work," she said, breath catching.

"Tifa?" he asked, blue eyes laced with worry when he realized that she was crying. "Hey, what's going on?"

Tifa brushed her tears away, feeling foolish. "It's overwhelming, and I know it's going to continue to be, and it's only been a week. "Barret isn't here anymore, and Marlene is sad and silent most of the time when we're alone. I know it'll be hard for her to recover from something like this, but all I want is to see her happy again. What if I fail at being a good parent for her?" she asked, voice cracking.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother," Cloud replied, voice laced with assurance. "You're twenty-three and you're new at this. It's different than handling a baby, but that should make it all the better, right? No midnight feedings, or smelly diapers. _Right?"_

His words brought a laugh out of Tifa and she nodded. "You're right. This just means that I'll have to worry sooner about boys," she muttered, leaning into Cloud as he dabbed at her tears with the edge of his long-sleeved shirt. "I think our dating time will get cut way short," she said with a long, apologetic sigh.

"We can just see each other here, after Marlene goes to bed. Once she warms up to you and some time has passed, maybe we can ask either Aerith or Yuffie to watch her so that we can go out for a little."

"I bet you never imagined I'd come with this sort of attachment, huh? Twenty-three and the mother of a six year old," she said, aware of how good Cloud smelled and now nice his arms felt around her.

"I don't think it'll be so bad," he said, a small grin on his lips. Tifa let out a tired sigh and leaned onto his shoulder. Careful lips skimmed over hers, bringing about a small sound of pleasure from Tifa's throat, her eyes closing in bliss, and her body relaxing. His touch was soothing and it lulled her into a nice warm place. "Are you falling asleep on me?" Cloud asked her against his lips.

Tifa smiled and shifted in his arms to run her fingers through his soft, disorganized spikes. "Can I persuade you to stay the night?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed.

Cloud let out a small laugh and kissed her cheek. "I can't. I have work tomorrow and I have no change of clothing here. Tseng isn't a bad guy, but he's pretty strict with the schedules. I think everyone misses you at work."

Tifa smiled. "I'm too lenient for my own good. That's why everyone likes me."

Cloud's breath raced across her still tingling lips and she felt him shake his head. "Everyone likes you because you're a beautiful person, inside and out. It's not just the way you look, it's the way you treat people. You're not unapproachable, and you're fair. You care more than other people would," he said quietly.

Tifa's eyes opened and she looked at him in wonder, smiling when she noted that his cheeks were pink. "You think of me as all of that?"

"And more," Cloud said seriously. "Everyone who knows you does."

Tifa hugged him tightly then, her face pressed to his chest and her legs settling on his lap as Cloud brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm glad you think that way of me," she admitted, letting out a long exhale.

_Always have_, Cloud said to himself inwardly. But it would be a bit too much to tell her just how much he had admired her when they had been children. "Tifa?"

She let out a sleepy noise but didn't move, and when Cloud leaned back to look at her, her eyes were closed in sleep. Rubbing his lips gently over her forehead, Cloud shifted and stood, carefully holding Tifa's light body in his arms. He thanked his penchant for exercising, running, and lifting weights regularly as he carried Tifa up the stairs and to her room. He placed her down gently over the warm blankets and pulled them back to tuck her in, relieved that she had been wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Come to think of it, now that he observed closely he realized that those were _his_ clothes. Smirking lightly to himself, and basking in the feeling it gave him to know that she wore his clothes, Cloud stood and turned towards the door.

A light noise caught his attention, and he turned back to the bed to see a pair of wide brown eyes watching him intently. "I thought you were sleeping," he whispered, moving to the other side of the bed and sitting next to Marlene.

"I woke up when I realized that Tifa wasn't there," the girl uttered just as quietly.

"How—how have you been doing with Tifa? Do you like it here?" Cloud asked her.

Marlene nodded and clutched a fluffy looking black chocobo to her chest. "I like Tifa," she said with a sleepy smile. "But I miss my papa."

"I know how that feels," said Cloud, his voice distant. "My parents died when I was a kid, and Tifa's mom died when she was young too," he said. "We understand what you're going through, and even though the pain feels bad now, it'll get better."

Marlene gripped his hand gently and nodded. "Aerith told me that he's happy now, because he's back with the planet and with the people he loved and lost."

"That's true," Cloud nodded. "And I bet he would want you to be really happy, just for him."

Her curious eyes began to blink closed. "But, I can still feel sad?"

"Yeah, you can. But don't you ever feel bad for feeling happy, okay?" he asked her gently.

Marlene smiled, but Cloud couldn't figure out if she had heard him, since her eyes had already drifted closed. He smiled to himself. Was he _that_ boring that he had put two females to sleep with his voice? Tucking the both of them in, Cloud pressed a kiss to each forehead before making his way out and towards Fenrir.

Maybe he and the kid could end up being friends after all. He'd had some limited experiences with children—mostly from Zack's kid cousins—but he knew that there was still a lot he needed to learn. Still, he went home satisfied with the knowledge that he had done okay for the night.

………

After enjoying some toasted waffles from the box, Yuffie grinned as she and Marlene watched the cartoons playing on the flat screen in the kitchen. She'd been more than willing to take a day off of work, and had stayed to baby-sit Marlene while Tifa went to a meeting at the office that she had been required to attend. She'd known Marlene very little before, but she and the little girl seemed to share the same tastes in a lot of things, including the silly TV show they were watching.

"When are you going to start school?" Yuffie asked Marlene.

The girl stopped chewing and sighed. "I don't know. Tifa said that I can wait until I feel better."

"And how are you feeling?" Yuffie asked her carefully.

"I miss my papa, but Aerith and Cloud said that he would've wanted me to be happy," Marlene said softly.

"And school makes you happy?" Yuffie asked, blowing a childish raspberry.

It prompted a giggle from Marlene and she nodded. "I like art time and reading time," she admitted.

"So that means you'll want to start school sometime soon?" Yuffie asked her. Marlene nodded. Then her little face saddened. Yuffie frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I think… sometimes at night before I go to bed, what if Tifa dies too? My first mommy and daddy died, and then papa, what if Tifa goes back to the planet too?"

Yuffie stood from her seat and kneeled in front of Marlene, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears and giving her little shoulders a squeeze. "You shouldn't worry about that, okay? Your parents, and your papa, they were called back to the planet because they were needed. Tifa is needed here, so that she can take care of you." It was a weak story that even she didn't believe, but what else could she say to a six year old who believed that people she loved would keep dying on her?

"They were needed for what?" Marlene asked after a moment.

Yuffie floundered around for a few seconds. "To—protect us when we need it," she said, frowning in consternation at her words. She really hated having to make up stories like these.

Marlene seemed satisfied with her answer and nodded, going back to the half piece of waffle she still had left. Yuffie let out a relieved sigh and stood to wash her dishes and to wonder exactly what type of mother she would be if she lied so easily—though not _as_ easily as she had thought—to a kid.

"Wanna play dolls?" the girl asked excitedly.

…

"Do ninjas really use shorts _that_ short?" Marlene asked curiously, a long while later.

"I don't really know. But I know why _I _use shorts that short," Yuffie said, grinning, laying on the carpet on her stomach. Marlene was mimicking her pose, brushing out the short dark hair of a doll that had claimed to be a ninja. "It makes a girl's legs look like they go on for miles."

Confused, the little girl looked at her. "Why would a girl need her legs that go on for miles?"

"Why indeed?" asked a deeper voice, startling the both of them.

Yuffie quickly sat up, a guilty look on her face. "Why don't you go grab a board game for us to play, yeah?"

"Okay!" Marlene said happily, gathering her dolls, the clothes, and the accessories to her before running off to her room, leaving both adults alone.

"What are you doing here? And _how_ did you get in?" Yuffie asked, getting to her feet. Without the aid of her usual high heels, she was inches shorter than Vincent, and only a slight bit intimidated.

"I asked Tifa why you hadn't come in to the office and she informed me that you would be here, watching over the girl," Vincent said with a shrug. He jingled his keys. "I also have a key in case of emergencies."

"So—you came here to visit me?" Yuffie asked, a dubious look on her face.

Vincent smirked. "Possibly. But I also want to see how the child is doing."

Yuffie fidgeted with the strings on her hooded vest and was a little relieved when Marlene came back with a board game still wrapped and brand new. "Uh, well, you want a coffee or something?"

"Coffee sounds good," Vincent said with a nod. He watched her as she walked off towards the kitchen and Marlene began to open the board game and set it up. "You are doing well here?" he asked the little girl.

Marlene nodded and giggled. "You talk strange."

That brought a snort from Yuffie and a flat look from Vincent. "I can blame my schooling for that," he said with a small shrug.

"I like it here. Tifa is nice, and she makes me feel happy again when she hugs me," Marlene replied. She looked at the man—who she knew was Tifa's older brother—and gave a hesitant smile. "Will you stay and play with us?" she asked, an endearing pout stealing across her lips.

Vincent turned to look at Yuffie as she stood on the tips of her toes and reached for a mug from a high glass shelf. The young woman let out a nervous chuckle. "No, Marlene, Vincent is a busy man and he has to get back to the office," she said offhandedly.

Red eyes narrowed in irritation at her assumption, and he quickly closed the distance between himself and Yuffie's straining body. His hand pressed firmly to her exposed stomach, and he reached over her head for the mug, smiling as she stiffened against him. "I would be delighted to stay," he replied.

Yuffie tried not to shiver at the feel of him so close and with his hands on her skin. She'd thrown on her usual casual clothes which consisted of a midriff-baring top and short shorts—which incidentally made her legs _go on for miles_. She'd just never thought that Vincent would decide to ambush her at Tifa's home and would use her own skin against her.

Vincent set the mug down next to Yuffie's clenched fist, which was laying on the counter and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "It isn't as fun now that the tables have been turned, is it? It's… frustrating, yes?" Vincent asked, his hand lightly caressing her stomach, feeling the taught skin twitch under his touch.

"Not in front of the kid," Yuffie hissed, elbowing him away after gathering her wits. She poured the coffee into the mug and nearly shoved it at Vincent, making the dark contents spill slightly onto Tifa's pristine, marble floor. "What are we playing?" Yuffie asked Marlene instead, taking a seat in front of her.

Marlene smiled. "I wanted to play checkers, but I thought that maybe Vincent would like to stay and play with us. So I brought down Candy Land!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure Vincent will _love_ to play that game," Yuffie said with an evil smirk, giving Vincent a slanted look.

He really didn't see a way around it, especially after Tifa had decided that the girl would be her daughter. He and Grimoire hadn't had time to talk to Tifa about it—or about her _boyfriend_, but Vincent was sure that their father would have plenty to say in a few days, at their family dinner. Now, he had to deal with a girl with a very convincing look on her face, and a smug woman who was probably assuming that he wouldn't reduce himself to play such a girly game. "I get to go first," he said, removing his suit coat and sitting down next to Marlene, across from Yuffie.

Marlene and Yuffie both giggled and Vincent wondered why it was so pleasant to hear the mingling laughs. He found himself watching Yuffie's mannerisms, her smile, and the way she so easily handled the six year old. Yuffie's eyes darted to his and her smile changed into something shy and self-conscious. Placing his coffee to his lips, Vincent smiled to himself. It would be interesting to see what other reactions he could get out of her.

"Are _you_ and _Yuffie _getting married?" Marlene asked suddenly.

Yuffie gave the girl a wide-eyed look while Vincent had to fight to stop the coffee from spilling out of his mouth. "What?" he asked.

"Well, you look at Yuffie the way Cloud looks at Tifa," said the girl.

"I do not," Vincent said, and it was his turn to look like a child while Yuffie sniggered.

"And _how_ do you look at me, Vince?" Yuffie asked smugly.

"I look at you the way I normally do," Vincent said, voice laced with annoyance. "Can we just start the game?"

Yuffie smirked to herself. Leviathan, did it feel good to have the power shift back to her. Vincent didn't really know who he was dealing with. If he wanted to play hard ball, well, who was she to stop him? Despite the plans for her little game resurfacing, she kept in mind how far she willing to go; no thanks to Reeve's talk, she wasn't willing to go _that far._ But if it would keep Vincent from messing with her head, or at least on equal ground, she was so game.

……

After the meeting was over, Tifa figured she would stay and wait for an appointment she couldn't bring herself to reschedule, even though she wanted to get back to Marlene quickly. As she sat at her desk and overlooked Tseng's work for the time she had been out. He had done a good job, though Tifa had to admit that there were a few things that she wanted to change. Scribbling a couple of suggestions onto a post-it, Tifa started when her phone buzzed. "Yes, Jessie?"

"The appointment you were waiting for is here," Jessie said.

"Send her in, please," Tifa said, hanging up. She set aside her work and felt her heart start beating a little faster in her chest. It always did when she saw the woman, but it wasn't because of any twisted romantic reasons. It was because one of those days the woman could possibly have some good news to give her. She stood and offered her hand when the brunette began to reach up in greeting. "How are you doing Shera?"

"I'm fine, thank you Tifa."

Tifa motioned for them to sit and her hands opened and closed against her red velvet chair in nerves. "Have you any good news to give me?"

Shera smiled kindly. "I have uncovered some documents with a lot of digging, and I believe that they may belong to the person we're looking for."

Tifa exhaled a long breath and accepted the documents.

…

…

…

…

…

_Well, not so much a cliffhanger, so rejoice in that! Also, what is Vincent playing at with Yuffie now? What about Lucrecia? Don't freak out though, imagining that I'm going OOC on Vince. He's like a cross between Turk Vincent and post Hojo/Lucrecia Vincent, and I think he's more interesting that way. He can be a gentleman one minute and ruthless the next. I promise I won't turn them into dirty cheaters though, so bear with me and hopefully you'll all be surprised soon._

_I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though it had less CloudTifa here. Next chapter will bring more of our favorite pairings, and Cloud and Tifa will explore their situation a little more(that includes how Marlene will change things, and how their relationship will finally move forward). As for all that happened in this chapter, it may have seemed sudden, but there's a point to it. I can't introduce Denzel without Marlene, and hopefully the sad stuff was written well enough. Also, I know that the adoption process is much more complex than what I made it seem here, but hey, its an AU and I'm taking a few liberties here. I want to thank everyone who took the time to drop a comment, and their guesses, which were interesting to read, and for the encouragement and concrit. You guys are too awesome. Take care everyone!_

_Joey_

_P.S. School will start the first of September for me(for some reason I thought it would be next week), so I'll have plenty of time for updates. I'll try to work one out soon!_


	10. Liar Liar

…………………………………

**Liar, Liar**

…………………………………

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tifa smiled and straightened Cloud's tie, before kneeling in front of Marlene and straightening the pink bow in her hair. "Are you nervous?" she asked the girl, ignoring Cloud's edgy question.

Marlene shook her head. "Is your dad nice?"

Tifa nodded. "He's really nice. I'm sure you'll like him, and it's a good thing that you've already met Vincent," she said, standing and ringing the doorbell.

Vincent was the one who opened the door and pulled it wide to let them in. "Grimoire is in the kitchen putting his finishing touches to the chicken dish he just learned to make. I think we'll need to have the anti-acids on hand," he muttered as Tifa walked by him. "How are you Cloud? Marlene?" he asked, shaking their hands.

"Fine, thank you!" Marlene said brightly, shaking his hand. "When will you come back to play Candy Land with me and Yuffie?"

Tifa raised curious, amused eyes to Vincent as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "One of these days, Marlene," he replied, shaking hands with Cloud. "How has Tifa been treating you?"

Cloud smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Vincent grimaced and shook his head. "I guess I don't," he said, walking them into the dining room. Grimoire's home was a penthouse in the middle of the city, decorated with bamboo furniture and touches of Midgar, Wutai, and Junon. Instead of looking bizarre and cluttered, he had managed to make the furniture and art work look in complete harmony. From the glass dining table, the black leather sofas, and the low coffee table of bamboo in the living room, everything seemed tasteful.

Tifa's favorite thing in her father's home had always been the katanas resting on the wall above his desk. The view from the sliding doors was also impressive and they opened up into a balcony that from that height made the breeze feel even cooler. There was more than enough room for her father there, and even though Tifa knew that he had been sad when both she and Vincent had left him, Grimoire had been more than happy that he didn't have anyone to answer to anymore. Even when he missed them dearly because he rarely saw them these days.

Her father stepped out of the kitchen with a hot baking dish in his protected hands and set it down on a special heat absorbing plate in the middle of the table. "I hope everyone is hungry," he said, pulling off the gloves and moving to press a kiss to Tifa's forehead. "It's so good to see you again, daughter." He turned to Cloud. "And finally I get to meet the new boyfriend. Between you and me," he stage whispered, "I really hope you're the last one."

Cloud gave Tifa and amused look as she blushed in embarrassment. _"Dad," _she said darkly. "Can you _not_ do that in front of Cloud and my brother?"

"Oh, I wasn't even aware that I'd said something to make you uncomfortable," said the man, turning kind, red eyes to the child next to her. "Ah, and my new granddaughter," he smiled.

Marlene looked at Tifa. "Can I call him grandpa?"

"Of course you can!" Grimoire exclaimed.

"Only if you wish to, sweetie," Tifa said with a smile. She felt her heart lighten when she saw Marlene hug her father as if they had known each other for a long time.

"I got you a gift," Grimoire said, pulling Marlene into his arms and carrying her into the living room. He brought her back with a doll that looked eerily like Marlene.

"Thank you!" Marlene said with a smile. "She looks like me!"

"I had her especially made for you. You can brush her hair and buy her dresses," Grimoire said, setting Marlene down on a chair and beginning to serve her food. "Take a seat everyone."

"I think he's found himself a way to let go of all of those protective fatherly feelings," Tifa explained. "I have to remind myself that I didn't meet him until I was seventeen, so he never got a chance to know what it was like to raise a girl."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "He'll spoil her rotten," he commented as Tifa made an exasperated noise.

"So, Mr. Strife," Grimoire began.

"Please, call me Cloud."

"Cloud. What is it like to date your boss?" the older man asked mildly.

Tifa cleared her throat and squeezed his hand. "It's… interesting," Cloud said lamely. "I don't have any special privileges, and so far there haven't been any problems with other employees."

"Good," Grimoire said. "And you're treating her right?"

"_Dad," _Tifa repeated.

The man chuckled and patted his son on the shoulder. "I think she really likes this one. If we're speaking honestly here, Cloud," he said as he turned to look at the blond. "This is the first time Tifa has brought a boyfriend to have dinner with us. Of course, I did meet the other fellows, Weiss and Loz, but they were during informal meetings. You, you are the first she brings to an intimate family gathering."

Tifa blushed when Cloud turned to look at her with a small smile. "Well, sir, it's an honor to be the first one to share with you all," he said honestly, his turn to squeeze Tifa's hand.

Grimoire grunted in approval, and took a seat when he was done serving them all food. The spices that he used to make the chicken turned out giving the food a nice lemony taste, and even though Vincent was still skeptical—their father enjoyed using them as guinea pigs when it came to culinary experimentation—the food turned out delicious and without any side effects. Marlene stuffed herself with cake—after a negotiation that involved her eating all of her broccoli at least—and was sitting next to Vincent on the couch, watching a nature channel on the large television screen.

Tifa stood at the sink, helping her father wash the dishes, even with the fact that he had a dishwasher, while he dried the dishes and carefully set them in their places. "So…"

"You want me to tell you what I really think?" he asked, noticing the sideway glances she kept giving him.

Tifa nodded. "You're my dad, after all," she said with a sweet smile.

Grimoire brushed back her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Sometimes I don't think I have the right. I wasn't there for so many years—"

"But you tried to be when you finally found out. You didn't keep it a secret and forget that I existed," Tifa said seriously. "That means more to me than you know, dad."

Grimoire sighed and set down his towel, turning to look at Tifa head on. "I admire you for what you're doing with that little girl. It proves you have a wonderfully kind heart, just like your mother. But it also worries me that you're taking on something you may not know how to handle. You're barely into your adult years Tifa; a child means that your time will be severely cut down when it comes to work and for your love life."

"Cloud and I are figuring it out," Tifa said, not meeting his gaze as she continued washing.

"He's young too, Tifa. You're barely getting to know him, and this child may turn out to be a wall between the both of you."

"Dad, I know Cloud from Nibelheim," she said softly.

Grimoire started in surprise. "How long ago?"

"I was nine when he and his mother left," Tifa said with a small smile. "We—we found each other again and I don't think either one of us wants to let the other go. I won't force Cloud to go through this with me, but if he does, and he stays of his own accord, it will only strengthen these feelings I'm starting to feel for him."

Her father pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her shoulders. "All I want is for you to be happy."

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Making Marlene feel loved and like she has a home and a family is what I want. I know I can do this, dad. I feel it here," she said, tapping her heart. "I _need_ to do this," she said, voice cracking.

"Because of…"

"Yes," Tifa said tensely, refusing to let her father keep speaking. "I can do this, dad," she repeated with more strength.

Grimoire nodded and smiled. "If this boy stays with you through it all, the both of you will have my blessing. As it is, I already like him," he admitted.

She smiled brightly, her past and sadness fading away. "I'm happy to hear that," she said honestly, reaching up to dry her soapy hands and then to hug her father tightly.

"I wish I could've been there to see you become the woman you are now," he said, tone quiet.

"You were. I only became who I am thanks to you," Tifa replied. "The girl I was before, she's gone and I don't miss her. She was naïve and trusting, and she lost so much. I don't want to go back to that."

Grimoire ran his hands over her long, silky hair and felt his heart ache for his daughter. He couldn't imagine that there was a parent out there who wouldn't give anything for their child to not hurt in any way. "Come along, darling. Let's not keep them waiting," he said, deliberately pulling her away from the sink and the few dishes left.

Tifa knew better than to argue with him when he was stubborn, and followed. Marlene had fallen asleep, her head leaning against Vincent's arm, and she was still clutching her new doll to her. Vincent looked bored as he flipped through the TV channels, and Cloud was standing by the window, looking out at the city. She approached him slowly, not missing the smile on her father's face, and brushed her fingers across his. "Dad said he likes you," Tifa whispered.

"But we haven't really talked about anything," Cloud said, confused but pleased at the same time.

Tifa shrugged. "Don't argue. He's usually an excellent judge of character, and well, it does help that he knows that we met in Nibelheim," she said, guiding him towards the love seat. They sat down together and Vincent shut off the TV, careful not to jostle Marlene as she continued to doze against him.

"Tell me, Cloud, do you have any interesting stories of Tifa's childhood?" Grimoire asked, pouring cups of the coffee for all of them.

"You knew each other before you were hired?" Vincent asked Cloud.

The blond man nodded and accepted the coffee with a quiet thanks. "We didn't cross words often, but I do remember that once, when she was about eight, she got lost in the woods," he said softly, turning to look at Tifa as her eyes widened and narrowed as they became distant with memories. "Her father—" Cloud started at his slip up. "Sorry—_Mr. Lockhart_ gathered some of the neighbors to search for her, and well, I told him that I knew where I thought she could be, but he didn't believe me. They began their search on the opposite side."

"From the things I've heard," Vincent started, looking at Tifa pointedly. "This Lockhart is an ass—"

"Don't interrupt," Tifa hissed, her eyes back on Cloud. This was one story she really wanted to listen to.

He squeezed one of her hands between his and continued. "Well, it started to rain, and the downpour in Nibelheim is usually accompanied by thunder and lightning. I went out on my own, and I didn't tell my mother. I found Tifa under a tree, off the main path. She looked like a soaked cat, and she'd taken a few wrong turns, resulting in her getting lost. The rain washed away her footprints in the dirt so there really was no way for her to retrace her steps. I was drawn by her cries."

"How did you know where to look for me?" Tifa asked, feeling that warm sensation returning to her chest.

"I—I—" he flushed in embarrassment.

"You would follow me around," Tifa said in wonder, answering her own question as more memories coming to the front of her mind. "I remember that much."

Grimoire and Vincent chuckled lightly at the expression on the blond's face. "I have to admire that dedication," her father said.

"You—you hugged me as a thank you for finding you," Cloud whispered.

Tifa smiled, and it was beautiful, with her eyes and features softening even more; she looked like that little girl with the wide, thankful eyes, and with the bottom, trembling lip. Tifa leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly, a bright smile on her face. "I didn't think you would remember that."

"Because you didn't?" Cloud asked her gently.

"Very few people remember so many things from their childhood," Grimoire said, thoughtful. "Fortunately, I remember a lot of things of Vincent's childhood. For example, his aversion to frogs."

"Father," Vincent said impatiently. "Now is not the time to bring up _that_," he said pointedly.

"Seriously, you're scared of frogs? How come you didn't tell me?!" Tifa asked in glee.

"So that I could receive a gift frog for my birthday? I think not," Vincent said in a dark, threatening tone that promised pain if she even tried it.

Tifa gave him an innocent look. "Do you really think me capable of something like that?" Both Vincent and Grimoire gave her matching looks. "I guess I should keep that bit of information from Yuffie too," she said smugly.

Vincent's eyes darkened at the mention of the other woman, but not in anger. Tifa raised an enquiring eyebrow and she and Vincent had a silent argument and staring contest. She could see his warning about not mentioning Yuffie in the presence of their father. "You remember Yuffie, right dad? My best friend?"

"Of course, such a cute girl. You tell her that next time I want her to have dinner with us too," Grimoire said with a fond smile.

Tifa's eyes slid to her brother, who looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm sure Yuffie will be thrilled," she said, and curiously, Vincent wouldn't look her in the eye. Tifa sighed and stood. "We should go, dad. I need to get Marlene to bed." She kissed her father's cheek and hugged him.

Cloud followed her and pulled Marlene into his arms, smiling when her head merely lolled a little against his shoulder but she didn't wake. "I'm very happy that you gave me the opportunity to meet you and share this dinner with your family," Cloud said, tone honest as he and Grimoire walked behind Vincent and Tifa.

Grimoire stopped him at the door and waited for his spawn to move further away down the hall. "_I_ should be thanking _you_," he said quietly.

"Why?" Cloud asked, blue eyes puzzled.

"Before tonight, Tifa rarely called me 'dad.' She usually addressed me as either father or sometimes Grimoire, and I didn't mind. She's used the endearment tonight quite easily and it started to happen when you walked into her life. I really do hope you're here to stay," Grimoire said, smiling.

Cloud nodded and returned the gesture. "I hope I am too, sir," he said, shaking his hand before he stepped out into the hallway and followed Tifa to the elevator. By the time they arrived at Tifa's home, it was late and Marlene didn't even flinch when Tifa changed her into a pair of pajamas and then tucked her into her own bed. The girl had been warming up to her room and had taken to sleeping on her own twice now. Still, Tifa left her door open to show her that if she needed to, she could join her in Tifa's room whenever she needed it.

Cloud watched her from the doorway and smiled at the lifelike doll Marlene had received as a gift, which Tifa was setting next to her on the nightstand. "She warmed up to your dad quickly," he commented.

"Dad is a sweet man. It didn't take _me_long to warm up to him, even when he was this stranger claiming to be my father," Tifa said, dimming the lights and only half closing the door to Marlene's room as they stepped out.

Cloud continued to hover when she entered her own room and he was finally able to catch a glimpse of her private room with the bright artificial light on. Before, he had only caught glimpses of it in the dark, but he had to admit that it was his favorite room so far. Her bed was a low mattress with a dark mahogany—almost black—headboard. The sheets were a darker blue, and the curtains billowing with the breeze from the windows were white. The two nightstands on either side of the bed matched the color of the headboard, and contrasted with the pale blue of the walls. What added to the room were the various stacks of magazines on one nightstand and the small, round vase filled with lavender clumps and white tulips.

It seemed to Cloud that even the walls had a touch of gray, and he wondered why gray was such a recurring them around the house—except for Marlene's room. Could it be that it had something to do with the pain in Tifa's past? Or was he just reading too much into the color scheme? He started when Tifa walked back over to him and handed him the clothing he had caught her wearing only a few nights before. He also noticed that she was blushing a little. "I kind of stole them from you the morning after I slept over," she confessed. "But they're washed and clean so that you can take them home."

Cloud shook his head after a moment, remembering how it had lifted his ego to see her in his clothes. "They look better on you than they ever did on me," he said, voice low and deep.

Tifa's eyes darted to his and the red on her cheeks became a little more pronounced. "Are you sure?" At his nod, she dropped the clothing on the vanity to the left of her door and stepped towards Cloud, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap them around his neck. "I remember you," Tifa whispered against his lips.

Cloud smiled and parted his lips to make the kiss deepen, but not by much. Even though they had only hit the tip of the ice berg when it came to her past—he knew—he wanted to be careful with the way he treated her. It was amazing how much she had come to mean to him in such a short time. All he knew was that Rufus was the one who had caused all that pain, but he hadn't broken her. She was still the compassionate, beautiful little girl he had followed around. And now she was a grown woman, and he was kissing her right back with barely restrained desire.

Tifa's gentle hands were brushing across his cheek and jaw, as if memorizing his face with her eyes closed. When they finally drew apart, Cloud didn't remove his hands from her hips. "When are you going to stay over?" she asked in a soft, breathy tone.

Cloud wouldn't have really objected to staying in that moment, but it was a bit too much, too soon for the both of them. There was just so much that needed to be said and done between them. "I'll stay when we're ready for it," he said calmly, slipping his hands lower, down the small of her back, and hearing her faint, awkward giggle.

"Okay, I get your point," she said, voice quiet. They still needed to familiarize themselves with each other on a more personal level. "And Marlene is close by too."

Cloud made a small noise of agreement. "Any more plans on our dating game?" he asked against her cheek.

"A couple, though I'm not entirely sure how far you're willing to go," Tifa said.

"Try me," Cloud said with a challenging grin. "I think I need to show you that I'm not afraid of getting dirty."

Tifa found that dreadful giggle returning and nodded. "Okay. I'll walk you out and we can discuss a few things."

……

Their next public appearance happened to be the party Yuffie had organized for the publicity of the "Men of Power," issue. Unlike the fashion show they had thrown together, this party had been arranged in an exclusive dance club, again with open bar. The magazine issue was getting a lot of hype, and if things went the way Yuffie had predicted, this would be one of their best selling editions. Though mostly set in a dark atmosphere, the various covers for the magazine issues had been set up in a poster size wherever the lighting was best.

"You outdid yourself, Yuffie," Tifa said with a pleased smile. "You seem to get better and better with time."

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Teef. That means a lot coming from you as a friend, but it's even better when I think that the boss is saying that to me too!"

"Just try not to take advantage of the drinks too much?" Tifa warned her.

"Don't worry about me," Yuffie said with a mischievous grin. "I have a driver to take me home, so I won't have to drive," she winked before prancing off, deeper into the party.

Tifa watched her go and smiled when Cloud returned to her side with a vodka mix drink and a glass of something green for himself. "No coke and rum today?"

Cloud shrugged. "The bartender suggested this. He called it a Wutai Tea," he said at her questioning look. "Tastes pretty good."

When he offered it to her, Tifa took it and slowly sipped, eyes on his as he watched her lips, plump and pink with lip-gloss, and now slightly moist from the drink. Drawing back, she smiled and began to lean in to press a kiss to his lips. Before she could succeed, a throat cleared behind them and both turned to see a photographer and a reporter standing there. She asked for a few pictures of them together, asked Tifa a few questions of the articles of the highly anticipated issue they were promoting with the party, and then attempted to ask more personal questions.

It was also Cloud's moment to answer a few questions about his relationship with Tifa and his upcoming internship with Aerith. Tifa smiled to herself and realized that it made her happy that their little game had served to bring them together _and _to jumpstart his career. Cloud wasn't a material type of person, and Tifa found that she didn't really mind the rumors that he was using her to move forward. She knew that it wasn't true and it was all that mattered.

For Cloud though, posing with Tifa was turning out to be a kind of torture. Tifa was wearing a loose, draping sort of dress that stopped right at mid-thigh and fell off of one shoulder; it kind of looked like a shirt instead of a dress, he thought with a long breath. She looked great in the dark purple material, and she smelled like lavender as she pressed herself into his side in a rather distracting manner. Put aside the fact that he had enjoyed looking at her legs from the first time they had officially met as boss and employee. Well, he was having some very inappropriate thoughts that he hoped wouldn't show on his face and in the pictures.

"So," Tifa said casually, noticing that Cloud's hand hadn't moved from the small of her back. "Do we have any plans for marriage?"

Cloud chuckled in amusement. "Unless it's a fake wedding too, I don't think so. But…"

Tifa looked intrigued. "But?" she prompted, hating the suspense.

"We can start rumors about us being engaged," Cloud said evilly.

Tifa stared at the glint in his eyes and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, leaning into whisper into her ear when he saw Shinra and his wife enter the club. He had expected to see the other man there, and Tifa had warned him about it as well. Cloud was certain that Rufus wouldn't miss the party because he was on one of the covers, and because he wouldn't miss the opportunity to rattle Tifa's nerves. "You can wear a ring, and we'll call up a magazine anonymously so that they can speculate about the ring."

"But we don't have a ring," said Tifa with a frown, slipping a hand across his chest to curl it over his shoulder, her nose in his blond spikes. She was sure that they looked like they were sweet talking each other, or maybe sharing a dirty secret.

"Here," Cloud said, taking something silver and gleaming from his pocket. "Zack gave me this for my middle school graduation. It doesn't fit anymore," he said, slipping it onto her right hand, his fingers lingering on her own slim ones as if amazed at how perfectly it fit.

Tifa stared down at the ring in pleasant surprise, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. She knew that she was being foolish and reading too much into this, after all, they were still playing their game. But the ring was beautiful, and it had a sentimental value to Cloud. She rubbed the thumb of her other hand over the wolf head gently and then stared into Cloud's blue eyes. "Fenrir?"

"Zack says it's kind of like an unhealthy obsession, but I do enjoy reading about mythology. I'll show you my project on graduation day. They have set it up on display at my school."

Tifa smiled and leaned slightly to cup his cheek with that hand that now carried his ring. Her lips caressed his for only a few seconds before she pulled away, a tender smile curling her lips. "You had already thought this through, hadn't you?"

"Are we interrupting?" asked Rufus' cold voice, cutting in before Cloud could reply.

Tifa didn't let the smile fade as she turned to look at him, and she winked at Elena. "Of course Elena isn't," she said, smirking.

The blonde woman let out a laugh and greeted Tifa with a kiss on the cheek. "It's great to see you both again," she said.

Tifa nodded and tried not to snatch her hand from Rufus when he took it and held it gently. "I hope you find the party to your liking. The various covers for the upcoming magazine have been placed all around the club so that the guests can look at them."

"Where is mine?" Rufus asked with a haughty smirk.

"By the restrooms," Cloud said with a snort.

Elena still looked like she was holding back a laugh, but she knew better than to release it. Though she wasn't one to publicly disrespect her husband, it really was quite amusing to see people who didn't fear the great Rufus Shinra. "Maybe we should go get you a drink," she said, motioning towards the bar. "You've had a stressful day."

"I'm fine," Rufus said, brushing Elena off in annoyance.

Tifa could see the charm wearing off and nearly shook her head with a sad sigh. Seriously, how did Elena deal with this? "Cloud was just kidding," Tifa said, patting her _boyfriend_ on the chest, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "Your picture is right by the stairs that lead to the second floor of the club."

"You seem in a good mood," Elena said, smiling brightly. The glint of light on Tifa's hand made her stare as it rested on Cloud's chest. "Wow, that's an interesting ring!"

Tifa nodded and gave Cloud a sideways look. "Cloud just gave it to me."

Elena gasped. "An engagement ring?!"

Tifa's eyes darted to Rufus when his jaw clenched. She forced out a nervous laugh that made her sound as if she were trying to hide the real meaning of the ring. "Of course not. It's just a gift," she said mildly.

Brown eyes didn't look convinced, but she nodded slowly. "Well, in any case, promise that we'll be some of the first people to know when there's an engagement, okay?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. My family will be the first to know, but we'll throw a dinner to invite you as well," Tifa said with a smile, ignoring the fire that was starting to burn in Rufus' glacial blue eyes. "I really hope you enjoy your night, and thank you for joining us!"

"Good luck," Elena said, winking at the both of them before she pulled her husband towards the bar.

"I think he was trying to gut me with his eyes," Cloud said with a lopsided grin.

Tifa shrugged. "As long as he doesn't attempt to ruin our fake engagement, it doesn't really matter."

"How do you know people will think it's an engagement?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Elena may not have many friends, but she has plenty of acquaintances in other magazines. I can assure you that she will ask and try to dig for more information. The rumors will start out on their own," Tifa said with a smile. She sighed and turned to look at Cloud in the eyes. "What will you tell Zack when he finds out that you gave me a gift that he gave to you?"

"Maybe it'll make him see that you're someone special and he won't say a thing," Cloud said, shrugging.

Tifa didn't know what it was about Cloud that made it so easy to smile. Maybe she was falling for him when she had promised herself she wouldn't, not after the heartache she had gone through with Rufus. After him, the only man who had mattered the most to Tifa had been Zack, and even he had managed to break her heart. After the two of tehm, she had refused to allow herself to get too deep involved. Her attachment to Rude and Weiss hadn't been at all deep, and she'd ended it quickly—messily with Weiss—but she had lasted longer with Loz mostly because it had been a physical thing. She'd had affection for him until he had started with the excuses and strange behavior that usually signified that he was cheating.

Cloud, now, was making her the center of his world and it felt wonderful, but she was afraid of how vulnerable she was making herself be once more. What if he broke her heart? Would she be able to mend it again and move on? She had Marlene to think about. She'd make the child her strength if anything else happened, and Tifa knew that she couldn't live her life in fear of what ifs.

"Let's get me another drink," Tifa said with a small smile.

"Just remember that you're wearing a very short dress," Cloud said, leading the way.

"Cloud, were you staring at my legs again?" Tifa asked with a teasing tone. He just grunted and it made Tifa laugh. "Well, I guess we're even, because I get to stare at your ass when you're not looking."

"Tifa," Cloud said, trying to hide a smile. "Why do you think I work out?"

Tifa's only answer was a bright, honest laugh. Well, she certainly was happy about that. Cloud had been nothing but wonderful, but she knew that there was a part deep inside of her that was waiting for something to go wrong. She really hoped that part of her was wrong.

…

"Damn."

Yuffie turned at the word, a bubble-gum martini against her lips. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a grin. "Hey, Reno. It's been a while," she said calmly.

"You've left me neglected, and I've missed you," said the red-head with a pout, leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"I so don't believe you," Yuffie said with a grin. "Whose heart are you currently breaking?"

Reno smiled mischievously and shrugged. "Can't really recall her name right now."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and motioned towards the barstool next to her. "Any gossip that you feel like sharing with me? You know that I've always been curious about the life of a vain model."

"Hey! You wound me right here by calling me that," Reno said, patting his heart. Then he grinned and leaned towards her. "Well, there is one thing that I know about Tifa's brother's girlfriend," he said, deliberately making his words complicated.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him, but inside her curiosity had been beyond sparked. "The Lucrecia woman? Tell me!"

"Well, what can I get in exchange for that nice piece of information?" Reno asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Yuffie swatted his hand off of her bare thigh. "You can keep the full use of a place that you really value," she said in a quiet, threatening tone.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying. Ain't you interested in anymore of our highly entertaining tumbles in the hay?" he asked as the bartender slid over a dirty martini.

"I'm turning over a new leaf, Reno," Yuffie said simply, sipping her own martini.

His laughter was loud and amused. "Come on sweetheart, you have to tell me for who!"

"What makes you think it's for someone else?" Yuffie asked in annoyance.

"Babe, we're too much alike in the sense that we like to play mind games. That's why our sex was incredible. The fact that you no longer want to play means that you've found the guy you want to settle down with and have all that house and family shit with," Reno said smartly. "Fuck, you ain't even twenty-one yet and you wanna settle down?"

"Shut up," Yuffie hissed, pulling him away from the bartender before Reno gave her age away and they stopped serving her drinks. "Geez, are you seriously saying this to me? When did you grow a brain?" she asked snidely.

Reno grinned and threw his free arm around her shoulders. "You know, aside from us being excellent fuck-buddies, we were friends before, weren't we? And we still are. Now tell me, who is this guy? I may be persuaded to tell you what I know in exchange."

"Reno…" Yuffie said in a groan of irritation, sagging a little under his arm.

"I mean, I gotta know who beat me to it," Reno said in cajoling tone, the smile still on his lips.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Yuffie asked with a frown.

"Of course. You know one too many secrets of mine you can blackmail me with," Reno said, shrugging.

That brought a smile to her lips and when Yuffie looked up, her eyes settled on Vincent as he stepped into the club wearing a black suit with a forest green shirt underneath, sans a tie. If she wasn't mistaken, his hair was a little longer than she had noticed before, and though she knew he probably wouldn't allow it to go any longer, it suited him. The ebony strands fell over his eyes and gave him a very appealing look.

"Shit."

Yuffie tore her eyes away from him and looked at Reno, who was smirking in amusement. "What?"

"Valentine? Seriously? The guy has like a really big stick up his ass. I mean, he is pretty hot, but that's the only thing he's got going for him." Yuffie stared. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a model and I get to point if a guy is attractive or not. I'm trained to see it," Reno said with a shrug.

"Remember you promised," Yuffie said sullenly.

"Well, this is serious," Reno said quietly, noticing that Valentine had caught sight of Yuffie and was staring at her, eyes slightly narrowed when he realized that Reno's arm was around her shoulders. "He's interested."

Yuffie gave Reno a look. "Don't tell me you're psychic all of a sudden," she said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"The look on his face, sweetheart, no matter how much he tries to disguise it. Well, I hope this will make it a happy day for you," Reno said, pulling Yuffie onto the dance floor after getting rid of their empty glasses. His hands settled on her hips and moved with her to the quick beat, making sure to pull her into the center of the crowd and away from reporter ears. "There's a rumor going around that he and Lucrecia are _on a break_," Reno half shouted into her ear in order for her to hear him.

Yuffie stared with wide eyes. "No shit?"

Reno shook his head and grinned. "I can't verify just yet, but this girl—she's supposed to be her BFF—she spilled it to me while we were getting ready for a photo shoot a few days ago."

"But nothing has come out on the magazines and tabloids," Yuffie replied.

"That's why I said it was a rumor. I can try to get it out of Lucrecia, but she's back in Wutai and I don't know when I'll see her again. Still, this Valentine guy doesn't look too torn up about a break-up with the woman he was supposedly in love with. Maybe it _is_ a rumor."

Yuffie thought about it for a moment and then shook it off. Reno was right. Vincent would've been acting at the least grumpy and cutting, but he hadn't been that way in the office so far. Still, it made Yuffie's blood boil. If the rumors were real and Vincent and Lucrecia really were on a break, that still didn't mean that they were completely broken up. Maybe they had just decided not to be exclusive until she returned—if Vincent's actions were any indication. But Yuffie really wasn't in the mood to be played with. If Vincent thought he could get a quick screw or two out of her and then go back to his precious Lucrecia, he had another thing coming.

"Find out for me, won't you?" Yuffie asked Reno.

"What do I—"

"—get in return? How about I don't break your nose because you're being an ass?" Yuffie asked with her own smirk. "It would ruin that pretty face of yours."

Reno actually thought about it and shrugged. "I guess that's good too. Hey, but you gotta promise me something too."

"What?"

"That you'll give me the dirty details the next time I see you," he said, turning her so that her back was pressed to his front. "You know I won't spill."

"I'll think about it," Yuffie said, hiding a grin. Her eyes sought out Vincent and she saw him standing by the bar, talking to Genesis and Angeal. He really was playing a dangerous game with her. She would wait on news from Reno, and then she would see who broke first. She had never been one to give up, and her pride and heart were on the line now. Things were about to get interesting.

…………

The party for the magazine had been a success and the issues would hit stands the following Monday, a week from then. Tifa stepped out of her car in front of one of the best schools in Midgar and looked at her watch. She had an appointment with the principal in fifteen minutes in order to discuss Marlene's admission into the school. The adoption process was going slower than Tifa would've liked, but she had spoken to the social worker who had agreed that it would be a good step to enroll Marlene into school. Even if—her heart hurt with the thought—Marlene's custody was not given to Tifa, she would make sure that Marlene would always receive the best education, and Tifa would be willing to put her through college if the girl desired it.

She'd had Jessie investigate which schools had the best parent reviews and this one had come up at the top. "Minerva Primary School," Tifa read out the words in large, silver letters high at the top of the building. Everything looked clean, safe, and there was even security patrolling around the grounds. Tifa supposed that of the factors that made the school the best was that the children of celebrities attended there as well. Tifa slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked quickly up the steps that led into the main building. Inside, the halls were clean, but the walls painted with creative images of children in a school setting, the colors bright and full of innocence and optimism. Tifa liked it already.

As she received a special pass at the front desk and directions towards the principal's office, Tifa took a few minutes to peruse the various trophies displayed in the glass case right outside of the principal's office. There were numerous ones for excellency in teaching, the success rate of their teaching program, and other awards that vaguely held Tifa's attention. Humming to herself in amazement at the number of awards, Tifa kept on her way and entered the office. She smiled and stated the reason for her visit to the secretary and then took a seat next to a sulking boy to wait.

Tifa didn't know whether she was supposed to say something, and that made her wonder about her mothering skills. She'd have to deal with situations like those with Marlene wouldn't she? She put on a warm smile and looked at the boy, who was slouched in his hair and was pouting. "Hi," she said gently. "Are you okay?"

The child looked up at her from behind piercing blue eyes that had Tifa wondering if she had seen them somewhere before. "Hey," he muttered hesitantly.

"Did you get in trouble?" Tifa questioned after a moment.

"Kinda," said the boy. At her questioning look, he shrugged one shoulder. "I glued this kid to his seat. But it was an accident!" he said almost desperately. "My glue fell on his chair, but… I didn't tell him, and well, he sat down."

Tifa tried to hold in a laugh at such an endearing face. She still couldn't shake the idea that she knew him, the curve of his face, the color of his eyes. Maybe she knew his parents without having realized it? "What's your name?"

"Denzel," came the stern voice, laced with gentleness from the doorway.

The boy, Denzel, gave a guilty start and looked up, eyes big in his handsome little face. "Daddy?" he asked hesitantly.

Tifa stared. "Lazard?" she asked quietly.

The blond man standing at the door gave a start of surprise when he caught sight of her. "Tifa," he said quietly. "It's been a long time."

She nodded and felt a sad breath leave her. "It has. Is he your son?" she asked, motioning to Denzel.

"Yes. Quite a trouble maker he is," Lazard said, moving in to brush his hands over the light brown strands of Denzel's hair. "I received a call from the principal," he said with a tired sigh. "And this is his first week here. And you? What brings you to a place like this?"

Tifa stared at the boy and realized why he had seemed so familiar. The innocent child reminded her of Rufus, she thought with a disgusted sigh towards herself. How could someone so adorable remind her of someone so—so _unpleasant? _She looked at Lazard and realized that he was still waiting for her reply. "Oh, uh, I'm in the process of adopting a six year old girl, and I wanted to enroll her here."

"Well, I'll be sure to put in a good word with the principal," he said with an honest smile. "My family has made some pretty nice donations. Rufus and I attended this school when we were small, so we have a bit of sway here," Lazard said, standing as the principal walked out.

"Miss Valentine, I will be with you shortly. I just need to speak to Denzel's father for a moment," said the kind faced woman.

Tifa nodded and looked at Denzel again, a smile curling at her lips when she noticed that he was looking at her shyly. "It was nice meeting you Denzel," she said with a sweet smile. Her heart did something funny in her chest when he returned it.

Lazard gave her a probing look. "Maybe when you get everything arranged, you can bring your child to play with Denzel? That way we can talk about a few things. We've been living in Mideel and we just returned. I think we have some catching up to do."

"That sounds good," Tifa replied, feeling her smile wilt a little. "I have a lot of things to ask you too."

His blue eyes, so like Rufus'—and it seemed that Denzel had inherited them as well— were guarded, but he offered her a smile. "I look forward to it," he said before guiding Denzel into the principal's office.

Tifa settled back in her chair and refused, _refused_, to delve back into the past. She was tired of it, and she had a better future ahead. Cloud was there, and Marlene was there. They would be her strength to keep looking forward.

…

…

…

…

Someone stop me! My chapters are getting way too long! Well, consider it a gift everyone, as a thank you for your continuing—awesome!—reviews(yours too Yoru Shichiyou). Now, what's all this business between Lazard and Tifa? And what will Yuffie plan to break Vincent? Is he really on a break with Lucrecia? And what other crazy plans will Cloud and Tifa cook up? So many questions, plenty of chapters to come! I know that Lazard is Shinra's bastard son, but in this story, he'll go by Shinra's last name. I will explain more about him later on. Also, we finally got to see Denzel, and a trouble making version of himself. Any guesses on who his mom is?

Well, I really had fun writing this chapter out, and sorry it took longer than my usual updates. Been kinda lazy this week, but I hope to get my butt in gear for the next update. Always, thank you for everyone who has come along to read and review the story, and I'm really really happy that everybody is enjoying it because it's turning out really fun to write. Until next time friends!

Joey


	11. Personal

…………………………………

**Personal**

…………………………………

"You know, I think I missed our bonding over donuts thing."

Cloud looked up at his brother and offered him a smile. "You're the one who has been busy these days. What's the deal with this girl—Cissnei?"

"We're kinda going steady, though she travels a lot on assignments for the paper," Zack explained.

"And you're honestly managing to keep celibate?"

"Well, we're not exactly exclusive, and we've talked about that," Zack said, shrugging and forgetting to wink at the girl at the register the way he normally would.

_Interesting, _Cloud thought, amused. "And?"

"I've kept my pants on," he said with a chuckle.

"You can't know how proud—and creeped out—that makes me," Cloud said with a grimace. It was nice to be on good speaking terms with his brother again. He really had missed his morning episodes with him too, but Cloud knew that it had been necessary to establish the fact that he didn't need any protecting from _anyone._

"How's Tifa?" Zack asked tentatively.

Cloud looked at him, trying to gauge whether he really wanted to know or if he was just asking to be polite. "She's great. You heard that she adopted a little girl?"

Zack nodded. "The magazines and the paper ran stories on that. Why do you think she did it?"

"Well, aside from being a kind hearted person?" Cloud asked him snappily. Zack just rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I mean, I warned her that this wouldn't be easy and that a kid wasn't like a pet, but she was adamant about taking her in. I get the feeling that Marlene is supposed to compensate for something."

Zack looked thoughtful as they walked towards the parking lot, where his car was parked next to Fenrir. "Are you sure you want to get into something serious with her when her attention will be diverted elsewhere?" he asked seriously.

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not going to leave her because she decided to give a kid a home, Zack. What kind of person would that make me?"

"You wouldn't be the Cloud I grew up with," Zack said with a nod and a smile. "How serious are you two?"

The blond shrugged. "I gave her a ring."

"No shit!"

"Not an engagement ring," Cloud said, smirking. "But—I gave her the ring of Fenrir that you gave me a long time ago," he said slowly, bracing himself for the explosion.

None came. Zack's blue eyes were guarded as he leaned back against his car. "Hey man, I gave the ring to you as a gift. Whatever you decide to do with it is your decision. Besides, I've known it hasn't fit you in years," he said, giving Cloud a wide grin.

Cloud didn't know whether or not that smile was real, but he left things the way they were. The last thing he wanted was another argument between them. "You really don't have to fake feeling happy for me," he said sullenly; apparently his mouth was working without permission from his brain.

"Cloud, I've _never_ faked feeling happy for you. Ever since what happened in high school—"

"_Don't_ talk about that," Cloud growled.

"Fine," Zack said with a frown. He hadn't known Cloud was still so touchy about the subject. "Have you talked about _that_ with Tifa?"

Cloud shook his head, lowering his gaze to the ground so that his hair would shield him from his brother. "She doesn't need to know that yet."

"But you'll tell her eventually?"

"Maybe."

"Look, you may not believe me when I say that I want you to be happy with her. But you know Cloud, as much as I do, that secrets only kill a relationship. This thing that happened may not seem relevant in your relationship with her, but she'll be able to understand a few things about you if you just tell her everything," Zack said gently.

Cloud nodded. He did understand what his brother was saying, but it wasn't something he easily talked about. Still, he _would _tell Tifa in time because Zack was right, and all secrets managed to do was cause problems. But he knew that Tifa still held her own mysteries close to her heart and unless she shared her past with him, he wasn't ready to confide his own to her just yet.

"Would you marry her?" Zack asked him softly.

Cloud looked up at his brother finally and nodded. "I think I would. Not at this moment though," he said with a small grin. "There's still a lot we need to get to know about each other."

"I don't know if mom will like her," Zack said.

"Why?" Cloud asked, perplexed.

"Don't you remember that she wanted you to marry that girl that lived next door to us?" Zack asked in a teasing tone.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You mean the girl that literally stalked me?"

Zack let out a guffaw in remembrance. "I still can't believe that she would wait for you to wake up, go to school, and return. I think she had your schedule completely memorized and she watched the house religiously for when you went out randomly."

"She must've seen the papers by now," said Cloud in slight irritation.

"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten your address and turned up at your doorstep," said Zack. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go. Why don't you come over for dinner when Cissnei returns? You can bring Tifa, so that you can see that I have no objections anymore."

He looked sincere enough and Cloud nodded. "I'd like that. Just let me know when," he said, mounting his bike and saluting his brother as Zack revved the engine of his car and began to pull away.

"You should wear a helmet," Zack called with a grin.

Cloud chuckled as he gave the dark haired man a rude gesture. "Take care," he called. Zack nodded before driving away, leaving Cloud with his thoughts as Fenrir's engine rumbled to life. He and Zack were finally back to normal, and all Cloud saw as a potential road block in his relationship with Tifa was his mother. Though she had always been careful to give him his space, she had never made him feel as if he was a charity case. She had treated him and Zack equally and had been the mother Cloud had lost. That didn't mean that she wasn't protective of him and any woman that he got close to usually got the third degree.

He felt like an idiot for just now realizing it, but he now understood Tifa's reasons behind adopting Marlene a little better. Tifa was doing exactly what Zack's mother had done for him. Where would he be now if Zack's mother hadn't had the heart to take him in?

There was still a niggling feeling in his chest that made Cloud feel as if he were missing something. He shrugged to himself; he'd find out what it was eventually.

………

Early in the morning, as she perused the society pages of _The Midgar Times_, Tifa found an article on Rufus' brother, Lazard and his family. She only wondered vaguely why it had taken them so long to publish a story on the return of a man that had made himself a name as the head of one of the leading agricultural companies exporting to many places from Mideel. She was sure that Rufus must've known that it would only serve to exalt the Shinra name even more. What caught Tifa's attention however, was the name of the woman that Lazard had married.

"Scarlet Shinra," Tifa said the name aloud. With perfectly styled blonde hair, a pretty face—not too beautiful, but enough to be acceptable to Shinra standards—and piercing blue eyes shades different from both Lazard _and _Rufus, Tifa had to wonder if it was a requirement for the Shinra women to be blonde.

Setting her coffee down on the table, she looked at Marlene, already dressed in her uniform—gray with white, complete with a little hat—and eating her flavored oatmeal with her good hand. "Ready for today, sweetie?"

Marlene nodded. "I'm a little scared," she admitted.

"That's okay. Everyone is scared on their first day of school, but I'm sure you're going to make a lot of friends and that your teacher will be a really nice person," Tifa said, taking in a spoonful of her own oatmeal. "Now, I'm going to drop you off every morning, but there will be times when I won't be able to pick you up."

"But why?" Marlene asked in a semi-frantic voice.

"Because I may have a meeting to attend, but I promise that I will try to be there to pick you up every day, okay?" Tifa asked her seriously. Marlene nodded, reluctant. "Now, the days that I don't make it, either Cloud or Yuffie will get you, sound good?"

At the mention of the other two people, Marlene nodded excitedly. She had developed a quick bond with Yuffie, and found that the other woman was always trying to make her laugh. As for Cloud, well, he drove a motorcycle and he cared a lot for Tifa. He had also said some really nice things to her while she had been sad over her father going back to the Lifestream. "Okay," she said when Tifa questioned her once more.

Tifa looked at her watch and stood to set her plate in the sink, pouring her coffee into a stainless steel cup to go. "Ready?"

Marlene took a sip of her juice before standing and setting her own plate and cup in the sink. She grabbed her backpack and then followed Tifa towards the door as the woman grabbed a portfolio, her keys, and her purse. They arrived with enough time for Tifa to walk Marlene to her classroom, where she stopped to meet the teacher. "Good morning, Mrs. Ifalna."

"It's nice to see you again Miss Valentine," she said before turning to Marlene. "Good morning, and welcome to your first day of school, Marlene."

"Thank you," Marlene said after looking up at Tifa.

"How about I show you were you can store your backpack and your coat?" Ifalna asked, trying to begin with the whole process of trust she always enjoyed having with her students.

"You'll do great, remember that," Tifa assured Marlene when the girl turned big eyes to her. "I promise that I'll be here when school is out, and then you'll go and spend some time with me at the office. Sound good?"

"Can we have cheeseburgers and fries?" Marlene asked hopefully.

Tifa grinned and nodded. "With the things we eat, it's a wonder I haven't gone up three clothing sizes," she said with a laugh, earning a giggle from Marlene.

The girl wrapped her arms around Tifa's middle and gave her a tight hug. "Bye, Tifa."

"Goodbye, sweetie," Tifa said, waving her and the teacher away. Her heart was aching a bit in her chest as she watched Marlene begin to acclimatize to her new environment, and she wondered if it was even remotely close to what mothers felt when they had to leave their children in their preschools the first day. Marlene hadn't been born from her, but that didn't mean that she didn't love her already.

The feelings in her chest faded only a little by the time she arrived at her office and then proceeded to inform Jessie that she needed her schedule clear every afternoon from two to three o'clock if it was possible. As she returned from visiting her writers, Tifa saw that the social worker in charge of overseeing Marlene's adoption was sitting on a chair outside of her office. "Miss Rui, I didn't think I'd see you so soon," Tifa said with a polite smile.

"Please, call me Shalua," the tall woman said, standing. "I have a few papers I need you to sign and a few things on Marlene that we need to discuss."

Tifa nodded and turned to Jessie. "Please hold all my calls unless it's an emergency," she said, holding the door for Shalua.

"Yes, Tifa," Jessie said, biting her lip in worry and hoping that Tifa didn't encounter any problems with the adoption process.

"Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" Tifa asked, motioning towards a chair before she walked around her desk and took a seat herself. Shalua thanked her and shook her head. "What are these papers that I'm signing."

"We need to conduct a background check and we need to have you take some drug tests. These are routine and everyone aspiring to adopt need to have these taken," Shalua said seriously.

Tifa nodded and accepted the papers in order to read them before signing. After looking everything through and finding nothing out of the ordinary, she signed. "What did you need to tell me about Marlene?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if Mr. Wallace knew, but he was the second person to adopt her," said the red haired woman.

Tifa's eyes widened. "You mean—the parents that Marlene remembers were not her own either?"

Shalua nodded her affirmation. "Mr. Dyne and his wife were not her parents."

"Do you have any information on her real parents at all? Is there any chance that they will look for her and try to take her back?" Tifa asked in slight panic.

"No, Tifa. The orphanage she was left in had no information on the mother. Marlene was abandoned at the door and the people handling the center didn't see anyone the night it happened. No one came back for her either," Shalua said in a sad tone.

Tifa felt tears burn her eyes. How could someone have so little love for a child? How could her mother have been capable of just abandoning her so coldly? "I'm sorry," Tifa said, exhaling a shaky breath and pushing down her tears of anger and frustration. "I just—I can't imagine someone giving her up willingly. She's an amazing little girl."

Shalua let a small smile come over her face. She had seen many adoption cases before, but no one had ever made her feel as much sympathy as Tifa and Marlene. She really did hope that Marlene's custody was granted to Tifa. "Once I turn these papers in and we receive the results of your lab tests, the process should be about three to four weeks. Then you'll get word of whether the adoption was accepted or not. Until then, I will keep visiting you and Marlene twice a week and I will also speak to her teacher at school regularly."

Tifa nodded in understanding. "Thank you very much, Shalua," she said, standing and shaking the woman's hand.

"Have a good day, Tifa. And good luck," Shalua said before waving her back to her seat and walking away alone.

Tifa sat down heavily in her chair and couldn't bother to stop the single tears that trailed down her cheeks. She let out a long breath and attempted to shake the thoughts of sadness from her mind. Marlene had come to her for a reason, and if her mother had been enough of a cold hearted bitch to give her up, well Tifa would fill in her spot and would love Marlene for all she was worth.

Brushing away the wet tracks down her face, Tifa composed herself and went to work. A fashion empire didn't run itself, and besides, she was going to make sure that she was there to see Marlene's smile when she picked her up from school from now on.

…

After getting off of the phone with the PR in charge of their sister magazine in Wutai, Yuffie sat back to bask a little in her success. She was at the top of her game, and various sources—including famous actors, and musicians—wanted to steal her away to work with them. Though her primary work was done with Tifa's magazine, she usually had time to work one or two other clients.

Setting down a few papers, Yuffie leaned back in her chair and sighed in annoyance. She had resolved to leave Vincent alone, but he had been invading her mind to the point of her considering seeing a shrink. "Stupid Vincent," Yuffie mumbled to herself.

There was a knock at her door and she called the person in and wondered where her assistant had gone. Reeve stepped in with a handsome smile on his face and Yuffie stood, pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek. "Hey, Reeve. Come to take me away to lunch?" she asked.

"Only if you're in the mood for something fast. I have a lot of work to do and very little time for lunch," Reeve said with a heavy sigh.

"I can have take out here in less than twenty minutes," Yuffie offered.

Reeve looked at his watch and then nodded. "I think I can do that. And while we wait, you can talk to me about what's been going on," he said, taking a seat as Yuffie dialed the restaurant that served Wutain food a block away.

When she sat down, Yuffie was uncomfortably aware of Reeve's penetrating stare. "What?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?"

"I've tried," Yuffie said evasively. Reeve watched her a moment longer until she cracked. "Fine. Reno told me that Vincent and Lucrecia are on some type of break from each other. But I don't know what to think because he was supposedly pretty much in love with her and he's not acting as if they're broken up," she said rapidly, barely taking breaths.

Reeve looked thoughtful. "And?"

"And what?"

"Has he pursued you or have you pursued him?"

Yuffie cleared her throat. "He's been coming onto me and I—well, I've tried to be good, but it's not working," she said in a whiny tone.

"Well, will you at least find out if he really is broken up with Lucrecia?" Reeve asked her.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Yuffie asked, puzzled. Reeve offered her his handsome smile, but she didn't think it was because he was trying to win her over romantically.

"I like you, Yuffie. I'm not entirely convinced that we would be good as a couple, but I think we would be wonderfully compatible friends," Reeve said simply.

Yuffie giggled at his words and nodded. "I think having you as a friend would make me a better person," she said lightly, still smiling.

Reeve shook his head. "You have a good heart. All you need is a little push—or shove—from time to time to remind you of it."

Yuffie felt her heart warm for the man in front of her and sat back in her chair, listening to him as he ranted about an annoying woman that lived in his apartment building and always managed to catch the elevator before he did, resulting in him having to take the stairs—from the _tenth _floor. She wondered if he had a crush on said woman, and this prompted more giggles. Men—who were still little confused boys underneath—never knew how to tell the difference between love and hate.

Their food was delivered in record time, and they both sat on the floor of the sitting space she had in her office, their food resting on the low Wutain table. They continued to talk about funny moments in their lives—and did Reeve have plenty, despite being a serious man. Their laughing-fest ended when he announced that he needed to get back to his office as soon as possible. "As much as I enjoy having a cute woman laughing at my misfortunes, I have a long day ahead of me," Reeve said, standing and then offering Yuffie a hand up.

She took it and nearly bounced to her feet, a bright smile on her face. "You've just provided me with perfect blackmail material if I ever need a favor," she said cheekily, earning a deep chuckle from Reeve.

Yuffie was in the process of leaning up to kiss his cheek in goodbye when the door to her office swung open, freezing the both of them in surprise. She looked towards the source of the interruption and her eyes widened when she caught sight of Vincent. Yuffie was also aware that her hands were still in Reeve's, and that they looked like two lovers having and intimate moment. "Did you need something, Vincent?" she asked him, slowly letting go of Reeve's hands.

"I need to see you in private," he said, voice a monotone.

Reeve was the one to lean down and kiss her cheek in farewell. "Thank you for the lovely lunch, but I really must go. Take care of yourself and be nice," he whispered before walking towards the door.

Vincent watched him coolly, and shook his hand when Reeve offered. Claret eyes then watched impassively as the man walked out and closed the door after him. His gaze slid back to Yuffie and he observed her as she cleaned the remains of their lunch and placed everything in the wastebasket.

"What did you need to see me about?" Yuffie questioned, turning to look at him.

"Why are you still seeing him?" Vincent asked her instead, walking across her office until he was close enough to take in the scent of Wutai lilies in her hair.

"Uh—well, he's a friend of mine, and I really like seeing him," Yuffie said, frowning. She stared up at Vincent as he stood in front of her, nearly towering over her and then his hand moved cup and smooth over her cheek. Just that simple touch sent her heart racing in her chest, but she felt something was bothering him. "What's going on—?"

She had barely finished her question when Vincent's lips were covering hers. Yuffie would've fallen into the kiss if it hadn't been for his breath. She shoved back and made a face. "Have you been drinking?" Yuffie inquired forcefully, eyes narrowed.

"Is that a problem?" Vincent asked darkly.

"It is when it isn't even two in the afternoon!" Yuffie exclaimed. "What the hell? That's not the taste of wine either!"

Vincent rolled his eyes at her and leaned back against her desk. "We weren't talking about me," he snapped.

"Look—the last thing I need is to have you around here while you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he said, tone sullen.

"Well, you've been drinking, so your actions and reactions are impaired. Why don't you just go back to your office and ask your assistant to bring you a coffee? Or maybe just water. I've heard that coffee does nothing to help when you're drunk except make you a little more high strung—"

He was kissing her again, maybe just to shut her up, maybe because he just needed to. "You talk to much," Vincent breathed against her lips.

Yuffie moved past the taste of liquor in his mouth and allowed him to kiss her senseless, using his tongue to coax hers into his mouth. "What's going on, Vincent?"

Vincent finally pulled back from the kiss, but did not remove his hands from her waist. His forehead came to rest against hers heavily, and his eye lashes brushed against her cheeks. "I'm just… handling a few things," he said vaguely.

"When were you going to tell me about Lucrecia? Is she the reason why you're drinking?" Yuffie asked softly, brushing the back of her fingers against his cheekbone, attempting to comfort him.

Vincent let out a bitter laugh that hurt to hear. "She said that she needed a break from us."

_Ah, so Reno was right_, Yuffie thought silently. "And I take it that you didn't want to?"

"I love Lucrecia," Vincent said.

"Then what are you doing with me?" she asked, sounding tired.

"I—don't want you to see Reeve."

Yuffie scoffed and shook her head, but she didn't push away from him. "That's kind of selfish. Don't you think?"

His eyes were like molten lava as he looked at her. "Sometimes I'm a selfish man."

"And you think that's a good thing?" Yuffie asked him derisively, stepping away from his close proximity and motioning towards the couch by the low table.

"It's not," he conceded. "But it's what has kept me strong through the years. It's what will stop me from feeling Lucrecia's betrayal."

"Betrayal because she needs space?" Yuffie asked, rolling her eyes.

"We have been together for many months. I thought all was well between us," Vincent said, sitting down heavily and letting his head fall back as he slouched into the couch.

Yuffie had never seen him so out of sorts before, and it made something twitch in her heart to see him that way. She pushed the silky strands of raven from his eyes and moved his chin so that she could look into his eyes. "Is that why you're actively pursuing me now?" she asked softly, disappointment filling her gentle lilt.

Vincent stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head once. "I was—troubled. Especially because you began to worm your way into my head while I was still with Lucrecia."

Yuffie flushed in shame. "Do you think that maybe she felt that? That it could be a reason why she asked for a break?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Lucrecia wants freedom to do as she wishes while on tour with the designers. She imagines that I am so in love with her that I will sit here, twiddling my thumbs while I wait for her to return to me so that she can take me back," he bit out.

Yuffie sighed quietly and leaned back, mirroring his posture. They both stared at the ceiling in silence until Vincent finally sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. "Will you wait for her?" she asked. "I won't be your rebound."

Vincent let out a soft chuckle. "You were not meant to be a rebound girl. You're too…"

"…stubborn and selfish?" Yuffie finished with a grin.

"I thought you said being selfish was a bad thing," Vincent said, looking at her in amusement.

Yuffie stood and shrugged one shoulder, grabbing a glass of water before handing it to Vincent. "Hydrate and get to work, Vincent, or if you can, take the day off to sleep. Maybe you should stop by the grocery store for a gallon of cookie dough ice cream." She walked back towards her desk when her cell phone beeped.

Again he was behind her, and before she could even register it, he had turned her around and his lips were seeking hers with the kind of desperation that took her breath away. He still tasted of alcohol, and betrayal, and those two things stopped Yuffie from allowing him to go further—especially with the way his hands were taking certain liberties. Tifa and Reeve would be proud to know that she _did_ have self-control. Drawing back, Yuffie looked up at him—all thoughts of games, and a challenge fleeing from her mind—and braced her hands on his chest. "Slow down."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting, and you may think you want me, but you don't. Not yet. All you really want is to get back at Lucrecia. Go home, sleep this off and hopefully with time you'll get over her. And I'll be here, waiting for it to happen," Yuffie said, all seriousness.

Vincent rubbed his knuckles across her cheek, mimicking his earlier caress and nodded. "You are one of a kind."

Yuffie grinned. "I know."

Vincent chuckled and dropped his hand. "Thank you, Yuffie," he said before turning and walking towards the door. At the doorway, he turned to look at her. "Stay away from Reeve," he said, smirking.

The door closed, leaving Yuffie there to scoff to herself. He would come back to her, she realized. She had already planted herself in his head, and even though they had talked about her not being the rebound girl, Yuffie would find a way to keep worming herself into his life until he would be the one unable to let her go. Lucrecia was a fool for letting him go, and Yuffie had to thank her for it.

………

After a few days of falling into the new schedule of dropping Marlene up at school early, and working as much as she could before it was time to pick her up, Tifa found that it wasn't so bad. She was aware of her time with Marlene being cut short, but they usually stayed together for two hours after school at the office before it was time to go home. This also meant more work at home, after Marlene had gone to sleep, but it was something Tifa was more than willing to do.

Jessie stepping into her office shattered her thoughts and Tifa looked up in question. "You have appointments for today," she said, checking Tifa's schedule.

"With who?" Tifa asked. She was aware that Jessie made the majority of her appointments, but Tifa hadn't remembered telling anyone to talk to her assistant in the last few days.

"First, you have an interview with a new reporter. If you remember, you had to fire our traveling correspondent because he was harassing the models."

Tifa nodded. "But didn't we have two people to write our articles?"

"We still need another. One person can't handle two important shows at once," Jessie said calmly.

"Fine. Name?"

"Yazoo."

This stopped Tifa and she gave Jessie a thoughtful frown. "As in Loz's brother… Sephiroth's cousin?" Jessie nodded. "Why?"

Jessie shrugged. "I think you'll have to ask him," she said cheekily.

"You're looking for a pay cut, aren't you smarty-pants?" Tifa asked her with a smile. "You said _appointments_. How many others do I have?"

"Just one. A Mr. Rufus Shinra."

"What," Tifa said flatly. "You actually gave him an appointment to see me?"

"Well," said Jessie, looking a little shifty. "You didn't expressly forbid me from giving him an appointment."

Tifa just shook her head. "Okay, Jessie, thank you. Next time, just ask me before making any type of appointment with him? Even if he calls, run it by me first?"

Jessie nodded and walked out, sending Yazoo in.

Tifa set her papers aside and smiled. She had always liked Yazoo, mostly because he was a sweet guy, but she had also liked his honesty. All she hoped was that Loz didn't use his brother as an excuse to harass her at work. Come to think of it, she really hadn't seen Loz in a while, and she had wondered if he had left things alone. She smiled at the slim man in front of her and motioned for the chair on the other side of her desk, greeting him professionally, and shaking his hand.

Aside from having Rufus breathing down her neck, the last thing she needed was to have Loz adding to her stress. She just couldn't wait to see Marlene after school, and Cloud later that night. Letting out a deep breath, Tifa fell easily into the role of Editor-in-Chief, and pushed from her mind the fact that she would be seeing Rufus in a matter of hours.

………

Tifa didn't know whether to be angry or bewildered at the fact that Rufus had had his own assistant call Jessie and tell her that he needed to see Tifa at the restaurant across the street. _Her _restaurant. Well, to be fair, she didn't actually own it, but still… Rufus knew that it was her favorite place. After all, she had been photographed having lunch there many times before. Damn it, that meant that there was a big chance that she would actually be photographed with Rufus too, and she wouldn't be able to get away with being snide and rude with him in public.

"Your party is already waiting," said the maître d' with a smile.

"At my table," Tifa grumbled as she was led towards her favorite table. Rufus stood as soon as he spotted her and waited until she sat down before doing the same. The maître d' called a waiter over to their table before leaving them. "Nothing to drink for me, thank you; I will be leaving soon," she said, voice on edge.

Rufus was already on a glass of white wine, watching her with shrewd eyes as the waiter left them alone. "You seem tense. Maybe some alcohol will manage to relax you," he taunted.

Tifa had to refrain from sighing tiredly. "Whatever it is that you need to say to me, say it quickly. I need to be on my way before two o'clock," she said, leaning back in her chair and meeting his cool gaze.

"Ah, yes. You've recently taken in a child into your life. Why?"

"Did you honestly make an appointment with my assistant so that we could discuss my personal life? This is a waste of my time," Tifa said, making to stand.

Rufus stood as well and motioned to the chair. "Please sit," he said in a low tone.

Tifa paused at his 'please.' Rufus wasn't usually one to be so polite. He took what he wanted and with his position of power came the belief that he deserved _everything._ "You and I are not friends," she said seriously. "With our history, we never will be either. Stop invading my privacy and my life, Rufus."

He gave her a cold look. "Many people say that one never forgets their first love."

"I did," Tifa countered.

Rufus was the first to look away from her and he grit his teeth in anger, trying to keep calm. "I asked you here for professional reasons."

Tifa didn't believe him for a second. "And?"

"I recently bought shares from your company myself. I expect to be a part of your executive meetings," he said simply.

She hadn't even been aware that anyone had been selling them. She'd have to ask Vincent about it, since her brother usually monitored the shares in order for them to buy them themselves. "I don't know why you're telling me this. I don't attend the meetings. Vincent is my father's and my representative, so you will never see me at these meetings."

His plan to invade more of her life thwarted, Rufus swallowed a little more wine. "If I asked Elena for the divorce, would you leave your messenger boy?"

Tifa was sure that if she would've been eating or drinking something, she would've choked. Her eyes flew wide in incredulity as she stared at Rufus. "You did not just ask me that," she said in a low, angry voice, keeping her expression calm.

"Elena and I both married each other out of convenience, but I know very well that if I asked her for the divorce, she would gladly sign it," Rufus said, unfazed. "She—her heart belongs to someone else, I know."

Tifa was still looking at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a third eye in the middle of his forehead. "What—after the way we parted years ago—gave you the indication that something could be salvaged between us?" she asked in disbelief.

Rufus remained silent, watching her eyes, the set of her lips, the cold anger she was holding in check for the moment. "I would forsake everything for you," he said in a low tone.

Tifa let out a bitter laugh. "Then why didn't you when we were together and we had the chance?"

"My father would've torn us apart either way. You clearly have no idea of how far his power extended, do you? You didn't then, and you don't now," Rufus replied.

"It's too late for us, Rufus."

"Why? I would be willing to forgive everything between us. Why can't you?"

"Because you and your father took everything from me," Tifa hissed, getting to her feet again.

"My father _forced_ me," Rufus growled, standing and facing her, aware that they were making a scene. This would not bode either of them well if there was a photographer within the vicinity. "I never wanted to—"

"For once in your life take responsibility for your own actions," Tifa whispered, her eyes burning with angry, painful tears. In that one moment, she didn't care if Rufus saw her break down and cry, she was just that angry, but she also didn't want the people in the restaurant to be privy to her moment of weakness. "It really is the least you can do after you shattered my life." With that, she turned and strode purposely away, leaving him standing there.

Rufus watched her go, feeling helplessness crawl in and settle in his chest for the second time in his life. He couldn't admit defeat with this. His father had stolen his chance at happiness from underneath him when he had been sixteen, all because the young girl from Nibelheim had been _too below his station_. Well, old man Shinra didn't rule him anymore, and he couldn't threaten with cutting him off because Rufus had made his own fortune in the last few years; he was his own source of power now.

Tifa was a well respected woman now too, and he had a feeling that she wouldn't cower before his father either. This was their chance, but Tifa would not easily forget the past, a past that Rufus was trying to leave behind as well. It was hard not to remember so many painful things, and it was even more difficult to admit that Tifa had hurt him just as equally. Despite that, he still wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone else. How would he be able to get through to her?

Paying for the glass of wine that was still half-full in its glass, Rufus walked out of the restaurant. Staring up at the building that belonged to Tifa and her family, he frowned thoughtfully. Lazard had said something about Denzel being in the same class as the girl that Tifa was in the process of adopting.

There. There was his opening.

……

Stepping out of the elevator with a tired sigh, Cloud approached Jessie's desk after giving Vincent's assistant a short wave. He set a few envelopes on the tray that the mail sorter would pick up and then deliver to the addressees in the building later on. He grunted a greeting and pulled off his riding gloves, stuffing them into his messenger bag. "Is Tifa in?" he asked Jessie.

"No. She had an appointment with someone who changed the location at the last minute," Jessie said, organizing the articles that had just come in for Tifa to revise. "She didn't say if she'd stop by before leaving to pick up Marlene, sorry."

"No problem," Cloud said with a shrug. "I haven't been able to reach her through messages though. Who was she going to see?" He usually wouldn't have asked, but it must've been someone important if she wasn't answering messages or calls.

"Well…" Jessie trailed off, uncertain.

Attention piqued, Cloud focused his sky blue eyes completely on the woman in front of him. Usually, he didn't take advantage of his looks the way Zack did, but he couldn't deny that it was amusing when women became flustered and gave him their undivided attention. He raised an eyebrow slowly and Jessie caved.

"Rufus Shinra made an appointment to see her, but at the last minute his assistant called and changed the location from here to the restaurant across the street," Jessie said, nearly in one jumbled sentence.

Cloud looked away before he managed to scare Jessie with the anger gathering in his eyes. He had promised himself that he wouldn't overreact when it came to Shinra, especially when Tifa had been honest with him about her encounters with Rufus. But that didn't mean that it didn't bother him that she fell so easily into Shinra's game. She kept giving the other man openings to keep interfering in her life and it had to stop. "I'm going to lunch," Cloud said in a low tone, not turning back to look at the young woman as he turned to go.

"What should I do if Tifa comes back and asks for you?"

"Nothing," Cloud said flatly. He stepped onto the elevator and waited until it stopped in the garage. He settled onto Fenrir and revved the engine, pulling on his gloves and his riding goggles. Just as he kicked up the stand, his phone began to shake in his pocket. Reaching for it, Cloud saw Tifa's number, along with a picture of her smiling and winking on the small screen.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he ignored the call. They'd have enough to talk about when night came around.

…

…

…

…

…

_Well, this chapter didn't end well, did it? I kinda had a moment of writer's block (that's why I took so long to update), so hopefully I didn't just rewrite stuff from past chapters. Though I do think that even though Rufus seems like an A-hole for going after Tifa even when she doesn't want him, he's at least showing that he's not pursuing her just to get one over Cloud, or to make Tifa miserable. Rufus Shinra can love people!_

_So next chapter Cloud and Tifa have their first real argument, Tifa and Lazard talk, and we'll see more of Denzel and Marlene. I know you'll probably want to strangle me because of the lack of CloudTifa love, but don't worry, I can't keep you and myself from the fluff for too long, so some patience would be nice! A big thanks to those of you who reviewed(new readers too) and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to reply. School starts next Tuesday for me, so my time will be severely cut. Still, I'll attempt to update before the weekend is over and then I think I'll have to cut down to one update per week, depending on how much homework I get. Again, thanks for reading and have an awesome weekend peeps!_

_Joey_


	12. Warrior

_Sorry for such a long wait! Special thanks to ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie for correcting the mythology facts I had wrong! This chapter is for you Valk._

_Warning: Mild adult scene in the middle of the chapter, if you don't like these scenes, please skip. There's nothing explicit, but you have been warned!_

…………………………………

**Warrior**

…………………………………

Tifa sighed forlornly to herself. She had attempted to talk to Cloud at work and on the phone, but had not been successful. At work because he had been out on deliveries, and aside from that, he had only allowed her to talk about work when she called. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she would give him some space. Besides, he would be over any minute to have dinner with her and Marlene.

Adding pasta sauce with basil to the spaghetti she had been stirring, Tifa turned to see Marlene sitting at the breakfast table, working on her homework. "Will you tell me about what you did at school?"

Marlene hummed absently and continued with her basic math problems. "Me and Denzel made friends with the other kids in class after they dared Denzel to eat a worm."

Tifa made a disgusted face. "And he _ate_ it?"

"No," Marlene said with a giggle. "He chucked it at the boy who dared him and he screamed like a baby. Everyone started laughing and then we all became friends."

The brunette shook her head with a small smile. "I heard that this Denzel is a troublemaker, sweetie, I don't want you getting into trouble too."

"Denzel's really funny. He tries not to get into trouble," Marlene defended. "He said that maybe one day we can go to his house so that we can play with his new puppy!"

"I'll talk to his dad about that, and we'll go soon," Tifa assured her, combining her meatballs to the pasta and then checking the progress of her homemade bread sticks, still baking in the oven. "Are you almost done with your homework?"

Marlene nodded and got back to her work as Tifa pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a cup of grape juice for the little girl. "One more problem," she muttered.

Tifa continued to stir the food and then turned off the burner, satisfied with the delicious smell permeating from both the stove and oven. She would forever be thankful that her mother had taught her how to cook from an early age, since it was coming in handy now; she would prefer a home cooked meal over take-out any day. The intercom buzzed and Marlene ran towards the door, to where an intercom and security system keypad had been installed. The small screen there showed Cloud was the person waiting for admittance. Marlene let him in and then waited excitedly for the knock on the door to come.

When it did, she opened it and smiled, moving forward to hug Cloud around the waist. "Hey kid," he said affectionately, ruffling and disturbing her neat bangs. "How've you been?"

"Cloud!" she whined, attempting to resettle her hair. "I'm okay. Come with me, Tifa's making spaghetti and meatballs!"

"That sounds great," he replied, moving into the kitchen where Tifa was starting to serve their dinner. "Tifa," he said quietly, in greeting.

She turned to look at him, a wry smile on her face. "Cloud. It seems like I haven't seen you in weeks," she said dryly, turning back to the stove.

His eyes narrowed, recognizing the fact that she wasn't very happy to see him. Damn it, the last thing he needed was things to get worse, and in front of Marlene no less. "I had a busy day."

"After you spoke to Jessie, right?" Tifa asked, not bothering to look at him. "Were you aware that when your boss calls, you're supposed to answer?"

"Were you calling me as my boss then?" he asked her smartly.

Marlene was watching them both, curious, and sensing that there was a different meaning to the polite words the two were exchanging. "Maybe he didn't hear the phone," she piped in.

Cloud let out a short grunt that sounded like a strained chuckle but said nothing more. Tifa looked at the girl and smiled. "Maybe, sweetie. Now, who's hungry?" she asked, setting the food down at the table while Marlene put away her completed homework.

Dinner was tense, but Marlene didn't seem to notice as she pleasantly ate her delicious dinner. "Papa Barret didn't know how to cook so good," she said absently.

"He tried his best, Marlene," Tifa said patiently, a sad smile on her face.

"He used to make really delicious cookies from the packages at the grocery store. Sometimes they burned, but some were good," she said with a giggle.

"One of these days we'll make cookies together," Tifa said, sitting in her seat and watching Cloud out of the corner of her eye. He poured their glasses of wine and sat down to eat.

"Can Cloud help?" Marlene asked, looking at the blond, who had raised his glass of wine to his lips.

"Only if he wants to, sweetie," Tifa said absently, wrapping some pasta around her fork as she avoided looking at Cloud.

"Just tell me when and I'll be here," Cloud said.

"Will you really?" Tifa asked dryly, finally looking at him.

Their eyes clashed in a battle of wills, but Cloud turned back to his food first. It felt like an approaching storm, and Tifa was dreading it. She had always hated arguing or any form of fighting, but she knew that something would be exchanged between them once Marlene was in bed. When their food was gone, Cloud and Marlene walked off to watch some TV before it was time for her bath and then bedtime.

Tifa took her time in cleaning up—after telling Cloud that she was fine doing it herself—and set the dishes into the dishwasher, followed by placing the leftovers into plastic containers in the refrigerator. Once her kitchen was pristine once more, she walked off to her office to grab some articles and a pen before making her way to the entertainment room, where Cloud and Marlene were watching a silly cartoon involving a yellow sponge.

Settling down on the section of the sofa to their left, she began to read through her first article, not in the least bothered by the noise from the television. It was when she had gotten through about four articles that she felt his gaze on her. Tifa looked up and her brows drew together a little when she saw him patiently watching the TV, smiling at the parts that Marlene was giggling loudly at. Tifa shrugged it off and set her eyes on the next article.

By the time she was done, Marlene was beginning to nod off, and Tifa knew she needed to get her to take her bath before she went to sleep. "Come on, sweetie. We need to get you to smell really nice. You don't want Denzel or any of the other kids to call you stinky, do you?" Tifa asked her as they walked up the stairs again.

Marlene shook her head quickly. "Will you braid my hair tomorrow?"

"I can try, sweetheart, but you know that I can't do it as nicely as Aerith did the last time," Tifa reminded her.

Marlene sulked a little and then nodded. "Can we invite Aerith over next weekend?"

"Sure. We'll just have to ask her if she's free to come over," Tifa said with a smile, guiding Marlene to her bathroom and turning the shower on to the right temperature.

When Marlene was done and dressed in a pair of warm flannel pants and a plain white t-shirt, Tifa helped towel dry her hair before brushing it out and setting her in bed. The lights were turned off, but automatically a nightlight came to life from her nightstand, shining revolving stars and moons around the room in a soothing manner. "Good night, Tifa," Marlene said with a smile, clutching her favorite toy to her chest.

Tifa pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Marlene," she whispered, watching over the child until she had fallen asleep. Bracing herself for the confrontation she knew was awaiting her, Tifa closed the door as far as it would go without shutting it completely, since Marlene didn't like it when she did, and she made her way down to where Cloud was sitting, lazily flipping through the TV channels.

She waited for him to say something and instead grabbed her work and walked off to put it away, glad that tonight she would be able to get to bed at a decent hour. When she returned, the TV was off and Cloud was staring at the blank screen. Tifa took a seat next to him, with her right knee bent on the couch and brushing against his thigh. She gave him her undivided attention and stared at the side of his face. "Well?" she asked.

Just that one word seemed to rile his nerves and he turned to give her an annoyed look. "You want to yell about me seeing Rufus today? Go ahead," she said hotly, though she kept her voice low.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Cloud snapped, following Tifa's example and keeping down the volume.

"Get what? That you got jealous and blew me off the entire afternoon?" she asked him, matter-of-fact.

"I _wasn't_ jealous," Cloud nearly bit out, glaring at her a little.

"Really?" Tifa asked in a wry tone.

His eyes resembled two chips of ice as they narrowed. "Why'd you do it? Why did you go when you know what his intentions are?"

"He made an appointment to see me," Tifa said in exasperation, voice raising.

"And you don't have a right to deny or cancel appointments? Tifa, I saw you cancel an appointment to have lunch with me once before!"

"I didn't cancel it; I just moved it to a later time," Tifa said defensively. "But that's not the point!"

"You're right. The point is you not being able to deny that man anything, even when you keep saying that you hate him, that he hurt you, and that he means nothing now. He certainly still has a hold over you if you can't bring yourself to just blow him off," Cloud said, standing and moving a distance away to pace.

Tifa stood and huffed out an angry breath. "If it were true that he rules my life, then I would've kept all of my past encounters with Rufus a secret from you, and I would seriously be considering the offer he made me of him divorcing his wife and me leaving you."

Cloud stared at her, unable to believe what she had just said to him. "And you wonder why I'm angry," he muttered.

"I told him that I was too late for us," Tifa said quietly.

His anger and shock left him as quickly as it had come. "Tifa, I'm not angry because I think you still have feelings for him, because I don't. I'm angry because you keep giving him ways to lure you into his twisted little game. I know you won't ever accept a demand from me that you never see him again—I know it's impossible—but I want you to ignore any meetings he asks of you from now on," Cloud said impatiently.

Tifa let out a defeated sigh and fell back against the couch as her anger drained out of her too. He was right; she was giving Rufus the openings he needed to shove doubt and pain into her, to make her wonder what would truly happen if she were to accept his proposal. Would he really leave Elena for her? Goddess Minerva, but she really needed to get her mind off of Rufus. Her heart had always betrayed her, but now it was making her think that she could possibly still feel something for Rufus when she wanted nothing more than to be with Cloud.

"I will possibly have to deal with him on a professional level," Tifa said quietly.

Cloud let out a tired sigh. "Why?"

"He beat Vincent to it and bought shares in the company. He'll be in the building for executive meetings often. I know he did this on purpose," Tifa replied, leaning heavily against the couch and turning towards the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw Marlene standing there. "I'll be back," she said, rushing towards the girl, who was rubbing her eyes and clutching her black, stuffed chocobo.

"Why were you and Cloud fighting?" Marlene asked, eyes big and round in her sweet face.

"We weren't fighting, sweetheart. We were just—talking really loud," Tifa said dubiously.

Marlene was giving her that look again, the one that let Tifa know that even though she was six, Marlene understood more than a lot of people gave her credit for. "I couldn't go back to sleep," she said.

"Okay—do you want to sleep in my room?" Tifa offered, guiding her towards the bedroom.

The girl shook her head. "I'm not a baby," she said with a pout. "But will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Tifa nodded. "Of course I will," she said, helping Marlene settle back into her own bed and tucking her in. Cloud slowly entered the room and looked at Marlene apologetically.

"Will you promise not to talk so loud to each other anymore?" she asked sleepily.

The brunette rubbed her silky hair gently. "We promise," she said, no hesitation.

One brown eye cracked open and Marlene gazed at Cloud. "I promise, kiddo," he reassured her.

"G'night," Marlene murmured, settling onto her side and slipping easily back to sleep.

Cloud and Tifa waited until her breathing had deepened before they stepped out and Tifa let the door open just a crack. "I want to keep that promise," he murmured.

She gave him a serious look. "And I want you to trust me. Even if I did feel anything for Rufus resembling love, I wouldn't go to him. He's a married man, and I won't get between that. This lack of trust was the same thing that broke Zack and me. I don't want it to break us too," she whispered.

Cloud nodded. "Will you at least promise me not to give him anymore chances to be around you?"

Her reply was a gentle kiss, her fingers entwined with his, and his breath escaped him as her taste invaded his senses. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he _had_been jealous of Tifa going off with Rufus. Not because he thought Tifa would somehow cheat on him, but because Shinra was the one attempting to steal her away. Now that Tifa was back in his life, he would fight for her by any means necessary if he had to. Though he was highly aware of the fact that Tifa wasn't a woman who took orders from anyone and she didn't want to be controlled.

"Will you trust me to never hurt you by cheating?" Tifa asked him.

"Yeah," Cloud said, lips quirking into a smile. He knew it wasn't in Tifa's nature to hurt the people she cared about; she was too sweet a person for something underhanded. "What are you going to do with Rufus running around the office more often now?"

"Ignore him," she said, smiling in relief now that things were beginning to clear up. "Though we both know he's not the type to be ignored. The only thing I can think of is having you show up whenever he decides to come along to bother me; I can message you. I won't see him at the meetings because Vincent represents both my father and me, but I still wouldn't put it past Rufus to still invade my office," Tifa said, wrapping her arm around Cloud's as they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

Cloud shook his head and pulled Tifa towards the door. "I need to get home. I have to be at work early tomorrow," he said with a wink. Tifa grinned. "Graduation is on Friday. You remember, right?"

Tifa nodded. "I would never forget," she said, pouting. "Schedule has been cleared for the entire day, and though Marlene wanted to come with us, she's too new at school to miss a day. She wants to get you a gift though."

Cloud chuckled and they walked out the front door and towards Fenrir, which was parked inside of the gate and in the driveway. He slung a leg over his bike and looked at Tifa with wry amusement. "Did we just have our first argument?"

"There really wasn't any yelling going on, but I think so," Tifa said, shrugging. "Weird, isn't it?"

"That we're not sulking and still mad at each other?" Cloud asked in understanding.

"Wow. Welcome to a relationship where we have communication," Tifa laughed. Her voice faded and she sighed, brushing her fingers over Cloud's cheek. "I won't say that we'll have a _perfect _relationship, but I want things to work out between us."

Cloud pulled her into another kiss that left her lips tingling and her gaze a little dazed. "Think any photographers are watching?"

"At this point, I don't really care," Tifa whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck a bit awkwardly due to Cloud sitting on his bike, and leaned in for another kiss. Drawing back when he was nice and breathless, Tifa smiled in satisfaction. There was nothing like knowing that she was the cause for that look in his eyes. "How about a date? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Dinner after graduation?" Cloud offered.

"My treat?" Tifa countered, raising an eyebrow. Cloud looked ready to say no, but she batted her lashes a little and pouted.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "If you give me those looks, I suspect that you'll get away with everything you want," Cloud muttered, pecking her lips lightly and revving Fenrir.

It warmed her heart to hear him say that, but she didn't gloat, just basked in it inwardly. "Where should we meet for your graduation?" Tifa asked, moving to press the code to open the gate for him.

"In front of the main door. I'll show you my project before the ceremony," Cloud said, beginning to pull away. "Goodnight, Tifa."

"Drive safely, Cloud," she said with a smile. She watched him wave and then drive away, her heart beating lightly. She was happy that they had cleared things up, since something in her chest had felt wrong and painful when he hadn't answered her calls.

Cloud had become her friend and her accomplice to their little game, but somehow she felt that he was more than that. He was beginning to occupy more and more of her thoughts. She had started their little game trying to avoid finding herself in another relationship. Now, she was beginning something new and exciting with Cloud and it felt… it felt like this could be the last one. The relationship that would last until they were old and wrinkly. Tifa had to smile to herself; it felt nice to have hope for her future once again.

……

Pounding on her door alerted Yuffie to a visitor right when she had been about to crawl into bed. Pulling on a robe over her tank-top and small shorts, she let out an exasperated breath. She was tired, cranky, and all she wanted was some rest. Silently ranting in her head as she checked who it was, she let out a long sigh and shook her head. Removing the locks from her door, she opened it a crack and leaned against the doorway, blocking his entrance. "What are you doing here when it's almost midnight? Are you drunk again?" she asked tiredly.

Vincent glared at her mildly and shook his head. "Can I come in?"

"I'm tired," she whined. "Why don't you go home and rest?"

"There are a few things I need to say to you," Vincent said impatiently, motioning towards the door.

She let out a heavy sigh and moved aside, allowing him into her spacious apartment. Vincent looked around as he loosened the tie around his neck and finally pulled it off completely. Her entire décor was made up of modern and ancient Wutain pieces, including a large image of Leviathan painted right into one entire wall. She was also a fan of green and aquamarine, and it showed in the color of her curtains and the cushions of her sofa. She also had various photo images of a middle-aged man who he assumed was her father, and others of friends he recognized—the ones with Tifa made him smile, and a couple of Reno that made him sneer—and a few he didn't.

"Did you just get out of work?" Yuffie asked, frowning.

He nodded slowly. "I would rather fill up my time with work, since drinking is out of the question."

Yuffie grinned. "Well, at least I know you listen to what I say. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened in your office a few days ago," he said, serious.

"Okay, apology accepted," Yuffie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Vincent stared at her. Even without the small amount of make-up she usually wore to the office, and wearing a silk robe that mimicked the look of a kimono—short enough to bear a bit of thigh—she looked beautiful. He had to remind himself that she would turn twenty shortly, but that she was still young, and it wasn't proper for a man who was nearly thirty to be thinking about her the way he was. "Lucrecia leaving me did hurt. I always imagined that I would marry her and she would be the one I'd start a family with." He didn't miss the flinch on Yuffie's face at his words.

The young woman nodded and motioned him towards the kitchen. "Would you like some water?" she asked, grabbing a glass and then moving to the refrigerator for a pitcher of cool water.

"No. I'm fine, thank you," Vincent said, watching her take small sips from her drink. He took a few steps to close the distance between them and Yuffie began to swallow a bit more quickly until he feared she would choke. Pulling the glass from her tight grip, he set it down on the counter behind her before reaching up to cup her face in his hand.

"What are you really doing here?" Yuffie asked him with heavy sigh, trying to draw away from him.

Vincent stopped her with a hand on her waist and shook his head. "You've been on my mind for a while now, and that wasn't a lie when I said it. I want—I want…"

Yuffie looked up at him, feeling the anxiety eat at her with his silence. "I know what you want Vincent. I won't let you use me to _try _and forget Lucrecia."

"I know," he muttered, rubbing his free hand over his face. "But you can still help."

"How?"

All the air left her body in a quick 'whoosh' at the feel of his hands grabbing her around the waist and hauling her up effortlessly to sit on the counter. He didn't hesitate to move forward between her parted knees, one hand going into her hair while his lips moved in to capture hers. His need and intensity made her knees turn into jelly, and Yuffie was only thankful that she was already sitting. Her body was moving on autopilot as her hands slipped into his hair and down his back, trying to draw him in against her as tightly as she could.

Well, so much for not letting him use her, Yuffie thought vaguely. "You should leave," she whispered breathlessly.

"Where's your room?" Vincent countered, lips trailing down the smooth column of her neck.

"I'm not telling you," she replied, trailing off into a moan as Vincent wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her right off the counter. "I won't let you have me."

He grunted in amusement and began to walk down the hallway that had three separate doors. He opened the first and was satisfied to see a bed, though he couldn't know if it was her room or a guest room in the dark. His long fingers were already untying the knot at her waist and Yuffie wasn't stopping him. Instead, her own fingers were digging tightly into his arms as she attempted to gather herself and not let his touch short-circuit her brain.

"If you do not want this, just say the words and I will stop," Vincent said, leaning forward to touch his lips to her neck, nipping and sampling the skin.

"This will change everything between us," Yuffie said quietly. "If you take me, I won't hesitate to invade other aspects of your life, and you will let me. You're the one who should think about this Vincent," she whispered against his collarbone as he paused.

Vincent stared into the darkness at the reflection they made in the mirror of the vanity. Every time he was in Yuffie's presence—be it sober or intoxicated—thoughts of Lucrecia were driven away. He didn't appreciate feeling hurt and betrayed, and though all he felt for Yuffie now was desire and an admiration for her strength to put up with him, something in his heart told him that maybe she really would be good for him. "Will you be patient with me?"

"Only if you promise to give me the chance to prove to you that I'm not Lucrecia," Yuffie replied, smoothing her hands down his chest.

"Deal," Vincent said seriously. She helped him out of his coat and dress shirt in record time, while he took care of everything else. He still wasn't sure of what he had just walked into, but he would think about it later on. Now was not the time to worry and doubt his decision, especially with the way her smooth little hands felt as she helped push off his pants.

The minutes washed away in a blur of heat, sweat, and something that felt entirely different from any of her past encounters. Being surrounded by Vincent's strong, slender muscled body was like a fantasy come true. His lips worked magic on every inch of her and his hands knew just how to stroke and squeeze to make her choke on her own breath. All thoughts of being the rebound were shoved away by the feeling of tingling, mind-numbing pleasure when they finally slid together against the sheets.

His eyes were burning like molten lava, intent on her every reaction to his movements, and all Yuffie could do was hold on to him as if her life depended on it. Her breath shuddered out in pleasure as his lips moved to hover over hers, brushing but not kissing her the way she wanted. Arching her back, she took the initiative, but at the exact moment Vincent tilted her hips to the perfect angle and everything shattered. There was no Lucrecia, no Reeve to make her think things twice, and no little fact that Vincent was more than likely _not_ looking for another relationship.

She lay on the bed, panting, and with an arm over her face as his own movements quickened, his breathing becoming more labored, and she embraced him tightly as he stiffened against her. His hot voice reverberated through her body from head to toe, and her breathing slowed as he slumped over her.

Vincent's lips caressed her cheek gently, sliding a little over the thin sheen of sweat that had gathered over them. He lifted his head and realized that she wasn't looking at him, since her arm had remained over her eyes. "You're regretting it," he said quietly, shifting to lie down beside her, his gaze riveted to her flushed face.

The hand finally fell away and she turned her head to look at him, her eyes guarded and her face expressionless. "Did you come here with _this_ already on your mind?" she asked quietly.

Vincent shook his head. "It just seems to me that all I can think about are inappropriate things whenever you're around. It was not my intention to force this to happen," he replied, tone weary.

Yuffie blew a childish raspberry. "It's not like I wanted to stop you," she said, rolling onto her stomach and looking at him in the near pitch-black of the room. "What if Lucrecia finds out about this?"

"Why would she?" Vincent asked, raising and enquiring eyebrow.

"Maybe because I'd want her to know that you're not just sitting around, twiddling your thumbs and waiting for her to come back," said Yuffie with a shrug. "Reno knows her, in any case."

"You and—Reno…" he sneered the name. "…are still _intimately_ acquainted?"

"Would that be a problem?" Yuffie asked him with a smirk.

"I don't like to share," Vincent whispered, pulling Yuffie's smaller body against his.

"And will _I_ have to share?" she asked, making sure to glide her body against his teasingly.

Vincent was silent for a moment, thinking on her words and enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin against his. "We wouldn't be in a relationship," he said, solemn.

"Yet," Yuffie grinned, pushing his hair away from his face. "I'm not usually a patient type of girl. But, now that you've taken the first step and willingly come into my life, I will make sure that you stay here. So if Lucrecia somehow realizes what a big mistake she made, I won't let you go without a fight," she said, her mouth slowly moving towards his, until she was nearly speaking right against his lips.

"Is that a threat?" he asked her quietly, voice tinged with amusement.

"To Lucrecia? Hell yes," Yuffie replied. "But to you, it's just a heads up."

Vincent didn't know whether to feel flattered or a little afraid at her words. Even when he didn't want a relationship with her, the thought of Yuffie seeing another man was—unacceptable. What right did he have to ask that of her? What right did he even have to burden her with his need to forget another woman? "Are you sure you want to take on something that may end up hurting you in the end?"

"I'll take my chances," Yuffie said, dragging him by the hair to meet her in a kiss. She knew that starting things off on sex hadn't been the best of ideas, but she was willing to work with it now that it had happened. Besides, Vincent didn't regret it and that was a big plus.

Tifa's little plan with Cloud had given Yuffie an idea. Of course her idea had nothing to do with starting a fake relationship with Vincent and everything to do with having the media send a message to Lucrecia that Vincent had "moved" on. It could potentially backfire, but Yuffie had always been a person who enjoyed taking risks. That was why she was willing to put her heart on the line now for a man who could be the love of her life. "I promise I'll try to be patient," she added as an afterthought.

Vincent made a noise in the back of his throat when her thighs rubbed against his as she straddled him. "Thank you," he said.

Yuffie let out a small laugh. "Don't thank me yet," she whispered. Might as well take advantage of every second she spent alone with Vincent. Sooner or later his _every _thought would be of her and Lucrecia would be nothing but a distant, unpleasant memory.

……

He didn't know why he felt so antsy about showing Tifa his project. His work had earned him the privilege of being presented in one of the major glass displays in the main building of his school. In a matter of an hour or two, he would finally be free and he would have the degree he had worked hard for, and add to that the fact that he had Tifa to share everything with, it was the most relieving, exciting day of his life. Still the nervousness was gnawing at him as he paced in front of the main entrance.

"You look so cute when you're worried."

Cloud's eyes flew upwards and he smiled in relief when he saw Tifa standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked beautiful in an off the shoulders red top, a short vest, and a pair of dress pants. Her long hair had been pulled back into ponytail, and her face was subtly painted, making her lovely maroon eyes stand out with the color of her shirt. She reached him at the top of the stairs and gave him a chaste kiss in greeting.

Tifa admired him from head to toe because of how handsome he looked. He was wearing a navy dress shirt with a lighter shade of blue on his tie, and black slacks. His shirt, tie, and eyes were different and interesting shades of blue. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing your cap and gown?"

"Zack is holding it for me," Cloud said, taking her hand and leading her into the building. There were various people walking briskly about, either going towards the field, where the ceremony would be held, or towards the office to clear up some last minute paperwork. "Now, I know I should've asked for permission, but I wanted it to be a surprise when I showed it to you."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked, bemused.

"You'll see," he said, approaching a glass display by the dean's office. They came to a stop and Tifa's eyes widened at what she saw. "Don't sue me?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Tifa stared at half of the display, which housed three images of herself, and that had been taken at candid moments. They were beautiful and artistic—and she wasn't saying it because they were images of her. The biggest one, nearly her size, was one of her in the gown she had been wearing to the fundraiser, standing like royalty, the center of attention of a group of men. The next had been taken at the office, while speaking to her reporters. And the last was of her hugging Marlene. "What is this?" she asked in awe.

"You're a Valkyrie," Cloud said awkwardly.

Tifa smiled, still confused. "You based your project off of me?"

He nodded. "We were asked to take images, edit and add special effects in order to convey a theme. You know how I like mythology, right? Well, I decided to take pictures of you that brought across the fact that you're a warrior. A Valkyrie."

They were truly amazing, Tifa mused. Her favorite though, had to be the one of her with Marlene. Though the little girl's back was to the camera as they hugged, and her face wasn't visible, it was in black and white and the only color in the picture were Tifa's eyes. "_How_ did you manage to take these without me catching you?"

Cloud grinned and brushed some loose bangs away from her eyes. "It's a photographer's secret."

Tifa smiled and placed her hands on his waist, leaning in. "The type of secret where you'd have to kill me if you told me?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, the type where if I told you, I'd have to kiss you," Cloud replied, leaning in to nibble on her lips.

Tifa giggled lightly and pulled back, inspecting the images for a few more minutes. She then checked his watch and gasped. "We should go. The ceremony starts in ten, and the last thing I want is for you to be late." She pulled him along by the hand and smiled. "Tell me about the mythology in your project."

Cloud slowed down her brisk walk and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Valkyries were chosen by Odin, and they would take the worthy warriors who died in battle to Valhalla, the hall of the fallen. Valkyries were beautiful goddesses who served the fallen warriors too, and they were also…" here he trailed off and his cheeks colored.

"Were what?" Tifa asked quickly, wanting to know why he was suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, it's not something relevant, but… they were virgins," Cloud muttered.

Tifa stifled a giggle and squeezed his cheek. "Well, that's something that we don't have in common. But how else do I tie into the mythology?" Tifa asked, genuinely curious.

"You _choose_ the people that work for you, in a company that you head, but you also work for them and for the people who read your magazine. You're a mother who is _fighting _for a child, and you're beautiful enough to be be a goddess, and are the center of attention of a lot of powerful people."

She smiled at his description of her and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't sue you for using my pictures without my consent. Thank you, Cloud," she said, stopping him to press a slow, gentle kiss to his lips.

Cloud grinned and nodded. "I'm really glad you're here to share this moment with me," he said, voice honest. "My mom and dad will be here too, so here's to hoping that today goes as planned."

Tifa felt unease fill her chest at the thought of meeting his parents. Cloud had informed her of it a few days before, but she still hadn't come to terms with what she would say, or if they would even like her. "Will they hate me?" she asked as they arrived at the massive field that had been filled with chairs for the graduates and the guests.

"No one can ever possibly hate you," Cloud said, winking.

Tifa smiled and felt her nerves calm a little at his words. She finally caught sight of Zack, who was one of the tallest men there, and next to him was Cissnei, a shorter woman with the darkest hair Tifa had ever seen, and the man that looked remarkably like Zack, except for the spikes and the height.

"Mom! Dad!" Cloud called out, his face changing from the mysterious sexy man, to that of a young, excited boy. The change made something in Tifa warm. Zack's parents turned to them and pulled Cloud into hugs. "This is Tifa," he said, pulling her forward by the hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Tifa said with a sweet, honest smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear. Cloud doesn't enjoy talking too much about his personal life, but we've heard about you," said their father.

"Really?" Tifa asked, giving Cloud a sideways look as his cheeks colored.

"Tifa…" his mother trailed off, turning to Zack. "Didn't you have a girlfriend named Tifa?"

Zack looked over at the brunette now dating his brother and they shared a look. "Yeah, ma," he said faintly.

"Is she… the same one?" the older woman asked, eyebrows raised and blue eyes hard.

"Yes ma'am," said Tifa, stepping forward. "I honestly didn't know they were related."

Cloud gave his mother a frown and shook his head. "Please, not today. I want everyone to get along," he said quickly.

"But Cloud, isn't she the one who broke your brother's heart?" his mother asked as her husband began to pull her away to speak to some familiar faces.

Tifa let out a long breath and grit her teeth as she avoided looking at Zack. Every time she heard that, it made her insides boil because Zack hadn't been the only person hurt by their break-up, and she had _never _cheated on him. Instead, she turned to Cissnei. "Hey, I'm glad to see you again. Taking a break from assignments?"

Cissnei nodded and didn't look at all fazed by what had just transpired. "Don't worry about impressing the in-laws," she murmured. "She made a big fuss about me traveling and never being around to take care of her precious baby."

Tifa smiled, thankful that the other woman was trying to cheer her up, and she turned to Cloud to see him pull on his black gown. "Could've gone better, right?" she asked him.

Cloud shook his head and moved to embrace her. "Mom is very protective of the both of us," he said with a shrug. "She'll come around eventually."

"You don't think that went bad at all?" Tifa asked incredulously.

"It went better than when she met Cissnei, who was bombarded with questions about her career, her expectations of the future, and if she would be a good house wife."

Tifa let out a surprised chortle and shook her head. "I can handle that. Maybe one of these days we can have dinner with your parents too?"

"Yeah," Cloud said before drawing her face to his by her chin. His touch was gentle and chaste, aware of where they were standing. Despite the amounts of people around them, he couldn't help but taste her lips quickly before drawing back. "See you after the ceremony."

"I'll be cheering for you," she said with a bright grin, reluctant to let him go. Cloud nodded and waved as he walked away. Tifa sighed to herself and followed Cissnei when they were asked to take their seats. Between her and Cloud's mother, sat Zack and Cissnei and his father, preventing the older woman from saying anything to Tifa.

The disappointment was there, because she didn't even know if Cloud's mother would eventually like her or if she would simply hate forever because of what happened with Zack. It wasn't fair that his parents probably thought of her as a bad person, since they would obviously believe Zack above anything she had to say. The best she could do would be start from scratch with the parents and forget about anything that happened in the past.

Never mind the thoughts of Zack and how he had unknowingly made things worse for her years later, Tifa turned to look at the graduates as they began to file into their seats, wearing their black gowns and some without the caps. Cloud was one of the few who couldn't wear the cap for obvious reasons. His hair was so haphazard and sticking up at strange directions that Tifa had come to realize that it was naturally that way. She smirked to herself as their eyes met and she motioned towards her head.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but his lips curled into a smile. By the time his name was called on stage, their section cheered loudly for him as he smiled in embarrassment as he shook hands with the dean and a few other people. By the time the ceremony was over, Tifa was already on her feet and searching him out in the massive crowd.

An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and turned her around into a warm chest. "Looking for me?" he asked with a smile.

Tifa nodded and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Congratulations," she said, feeling incredibly happy for him.

His hands cupped her sweet face gently and he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster as her eyes darted up to meet his. They were shining like rubies in the sunlight, bright and open, and full of everything he hadn't been aware he was looking for. Everything else seemed to stop around them as Cloud began to close the distance between them. Just as their lips skimmed together in a sweet kiss, everything returned to normal, and a rain of caps from the graduates began to fall around them. "You're my warrior," Cloud said quietly.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I'll fight anyone who stands in our way."

"Even Rufus?"

"Yes," Tifa said and found that she meant it. "He won't break us apart, Cloud. I won't let him." She shook off a feeling in her chest and smiled, taking his hand. "Come on, it's time for us to have some fun."

Cloud simply nodded and hoped that Tifa kept to her words, because he had a feeling that Rufus wasn't even remotely close to giving up on her. Cloud knew that if he were the other man, he would do anything to have Tifa by his side again. That was why he would brace himself for the other man's next move.

…

…

…

…

…

_I know I promised more Lazard here, but I had to move it to the next chapter in order to get graduation over with. I hope the explanation for Cloud's project wasn't too lame or inaccurate, but I tried to read a few things on Valkyries as I wrote(I really need to stop reading from Wiki, since it's not entirely accurate a lot of the time), so if anything is wrong, please feel free to correct me._

_Moving on, maybe a couple of you will probably say that Yuffie was kinda easy there with Vincent, but I do have a point for what I have the characters do, so don't freak out on me yet. Besides, it's not like it'll be roses and cake for them in the future. We still haven't seen the last of Lucrecia. As for Cloud and Tifa, well, next chapter will bring about an interesting date and a visit to Lazard's house._

_Now, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and offered encouragement. You can't know how much it helps, especially now that I'm dealing with school too. It's been going okay, so thanks for all of the good wishes I've received. Also, I'd like to thank Hello, My name is Joe, and miaichan27 for reviewing, and to miaichan, I'd gladly e-mail you, just leave your e-mail once more, since I think the site may have eaten it, since it didn't show up. Everyone else, thank you so, so much for your reviews and if I don't get a chance to reply, I blame it on school, but I'll try my best. I'll try to keep up with updates, but be patient with me. Take care everyone!_

_Joey_


	13. Patience

…………………………………

**Patience**

…………………………………

After finally agreeing on the restaurant they would have dinner, Tifa and Cloud entered a sea food restaurant located on the outsides of Midgar. Zack and Cissnei had gone off to spend some time alone together before Cissnei left on her next assignment, and Cloud's parents had decided to go home and celebrate with their second son the following day. It had been more of his father trying to let Cloud have his way, instead of having another interrogation happen—courtesy of his wife—if they all had dinner together.

As they were seated at a table out on the large terrace that had built above the ocean, Tifa pulled a box out of her purse and handed it over to Cloud. "Tifa… you didn't have to get me anything," said Cloud in slight annoyance.

"I didn't," she said with a grin. "That's Marlene's gift. She really hopes you like it because she actually made it at school."

Looking down at the box once Tifa began perusing her menu, Cloud opened the clumsily wrapped gift paper and smiled to himself. Inside the box, he found a sculpture that was supposed to be him, made out of gray—a bit deformed—clay. He couldn't contain the chuckle as he pulled it out of the bubble wrap and turned it in a circle to look at it. "It's pretty good, though I think she went a little crazy on the hair," he mused.

Tifa just smiled; having already seen it, she'd had her fair share of snickers while Marlene had been out of earshot. "She made it during art time, but she decided that painting it would look ugly because a few of her friends painted theirs and apparently they were _icky_-looking," she commented.

"I'll have to properly thank her the next time I see her," said Cloud, setting the gift carefully back in its protective wrapping and box; he already knew the perfect place where it would go on his desk. "Who did you get to stay with her tonight?"

"Aerith volunteered, and Marlene was only happy to have her over again. She loves the way Aerith braids her hair," said Tifa, ordering a flavored soda drink instead of the usual wine she enjoyed. Cloud had the same, and they waited for the waiter to leave. "Have you decided what you're having?"

"The shrimp pasta sounds good," Cloud said, thoughtful.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Cloud, have the lobster, or the snow crab. I mean, I won't mind kissing you if you smell like seafood," she said, smirking.

Cloud just grunted a laugh. "It's too bad they don't have anything with garlic or onion," he said, tone dripping with sarcasm

She laughed and looked at him seriously. "Would you be willing to take a trip before you start your internship with Aerith?" she asked, tentative.

"Tifa, you know that I wouldn't be able to afford—"

"Take it as a gift then!" she said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I thought this dinner was my gift," said Cloud flatly.

"This dinner is a _celebration_," Tifa replied. "Besides, I think it would be a nice plan if we went somewhere nice and exotic. You can even choose where."

He started to shake his head again, but the pout on Tifa's lips stopped him and made him curse himself for not having any resistance to that look. "You're taking advantage…"

"I know."

"_Tifa."_

"Cloud?"

He remained silent. "Something short and not fancy?"

"Well, what's the point in that?" Tifa nearly whined. "It's a _gift _Cloud. You do know what a gift is, right?" she snarked.

Cloud glared. "What I mean is no fancy hotel, or dinners, or any other gifts."

"If we don't stay at a hotel, where else?" Tifa asked, impatient.

"Some place that isn't luxurious."

"A motel?" He shrugged. "Look, you just be there and leave everything to me. I promise it won't be fancy or expensive. Just think of where you'd like to go, and we'll go."

"What about Marlene?"

"We'll take her with us. The adoption should be coming through soon, since I've had my lawyer breathing down their necks. They cut the process time in half," said Tifa, shutting her menu and folding her hands over the pristine, white table cloth. The candle in the center of the table was burning merrily, in the shape of a crab, and the smell of the ocean and the delicious food was brought in and pulled away by the breeze.

The blond looked a little worried at her confession. "Is that even legal?"

She managed to look insulted. "Are you implying that I would do things dishonestly?"

"No, no," Cloud said quickly, entwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, attempting to diffuse the situation. "I just don't want anything to endanger the possibility of Marlene staying with you."

"I can assure you, Mr. Strife, that it's all legal," said Tifa snootily. "It just pays to have a father who aside from running a large company, also has a degree in law, _and_ by default has a lot of connections and friends in the right places."

Cloud just nodded and they placed the order for their dinners when the waiter returned with their drinks. After chatting a little more in depth about his plans for his career now that school was over, their food was brought over. Cloud watched Tifa as she picked up her utensils and dug in.

"You're not eating," Tifa said after a moment, cracking open a claw. "Afraid to get your hands dirty?" she teased.

Cloud gave her a narrow look before he grabbed his own utensils and cracked a crab leg far more easily than Tifa had, though she hadn't had trouble herself. He then proceeded to stuff the meat into his mouth with his hands and smirked when Tifa turned her nose at him. "You were saying?"

"Did you at least wash your hands when you went to the restroom before they gave us a table?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I did," said Cloud, annoyed. "You were the one telling me that I'm afraid to get my hands dirty. You know, I'll have to invite you to come over when Fenrir needs a tune-up. That way, you'll be able to see how willing I am to get dirty," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tifa grinned and nodded. "I know absolutely nothing about engines, but I'll be happy to watch and help if I can."

They lapsed into comfortable silence as they ate their delicious dinner, and finally, when the bill was paid and their stomachs full, they made their way down towards the shore. "The ocean at night is beautiful," Tifa said wistfully, gazing out into the vast darkness stretched out in front of them. The waves were coming in at bigger heights than in the day, but the breeze was cool and soothing. She had toed off her heels to walk in the sand, but she wasn't willing enough to get her feet in the water, which she knew was freezing cold.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"The year I dated Zack, where were you? Your parents know about me, but you didn't recognize me on sight as your brother's ex," said Tifa with a frown.

"Oh, well, it was a year that I spent with my parents' family in Gongaga, taking some photography courses before getting accepted into college. I just wanted to take a break from school. Zack sent me letters, and we talked, but he never sent pictures because he said that he was greedy and kept them all. By the time I moved back to Midgar, he and you had broken up and the pictures were gone. I never really connected you with the girl that I knew in Nibelheim," Cloud explained, voice as soothing as the waves.

"Imagine that," Tifa whispered, her thoughts wandering.

Suddenly, Cloud nudged her and Tifa shrieked as the cold water bit into the tips of her toes. Before he could take off running in case she retaliated by throwing water back at him, Tifa jumped into his back, wrapping her arms tight enough to choke around his neck. "Tifa… can't… breathe!"

"Ha, you should've thought of that _before_ you made me touch the cold water. I should just shove you in your entirety into the ocean," she muttered against his ear, finally letting him go only slightly.

"You'd ruin my camera _and_ the pictures from my graduation," Cloud replied, hooking his hands under her knees and carrying her down the shore, away from the water.

"Can I see them?" Tifa asked, wondering if he had managed to take anymore of her.

"Hold on," said Cloud, pulling a small, powerful-looking digital camera from his pocket and turning it on. He stretched out his arm and pressed, blinding the both of them momentarily with the bright flash.

Tifa jumped off of his back and moved to his front to take a look at the picture he had just taken of them. She nearly squealed, but managed to swallow the embarrassing noise at the sight of their faces so close together and of them actually doing boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. "You have to give me a copy of this," she said, smile bright. Apparently the both of them were even more photogenic together than she had thought, since their candid photos made them look adorable—paparazzi pictures didn't really count in her opinion.

"You'll make it your wallpaper on your computer at work?" Cloud asked, grinning.

Tifa nodded. "I'll even edit it with special effects so that it'll have little hearts all around us," she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

Cloud pulled her into a slow kiss as she laughed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sticking her foot behind his ankle, Tifa toppled the both of them down into the sand, with Cloud breaking her fall. "Ow," he muttered, trying to regain his breath from the kiss and from the fall.

Tifa leaned forward to brush his lips again, and straddled his waist slowly, making sure to drag her hands up his chest. "Poor baby, I'll kiss you and make it all better," she said, taking advantage of his parted lips.

Cloud groaned against her and found his hands venturing lower than her hips, kneading the rounded shape of her bottom. Tifa nibbled at his lips and felt her body begin to catch fire at the feel of Cloud's hands on her, far bolder than he had ever allowed himself to be. Smoothing his hands up her back, and then down her waist made her shudder in anticipation. But they were still in a public place, and if there was by any chance a paparazzi still interested in her love life…

"Maybe the beach isn't the best place to start anything," Tifa said, breathless and drawing away from him.

Cloud sat up easily, though difficult for entirely different reasons when he realized that she was still straddling him. "You don't feel like giving the potential paparazzi a show? I don't think anyone is watching," he whispered, leaning forward to plant hot, little kisses against her neck.

Tifa let out a ragged breath and shook her head, even against how good it felt. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck as she tried to keep her control and wits about her, but Cloud was proving to be far more distractive than she had realized. "Cloud…"

He reluctantly pulled away and brushed the backs of his fingers over her flushed cheek. She looked beautiful so out of sorts, and had he not felt the way she looked, he would've snapped a photo of her with the look she had on her face now. "All I can think of is kissing you until the waves swallow us whole," he whispered, aware of how _sappy_ that had sounded, but the look on Tifa's face showed him that it had been the right thing to say.

"I never knew you could be poetic," she said with a grin. "Should I attempt to reciprocate?"

Cloud smiled at her playful tone and shook his head, pushing her aside so that he could stand and then help her to her feet. "Just the look in your eyes is enough," he said, sincere.

She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled shyly, wondering if Cloud reciprocated the feelings deepening within her heart. She had started their little plan out with the whole purpose of not getting emotionally involved, but slowly, little by little, Cloud had invaded her feelings and her heart and she didn't regret it one bit.

"We're on the same boat, Tifa," Cloud murmured, as if reading her thoughts through her eyes. "I don't regret any of the things that have happened between us, or how it all started."

"Aren't you afraid that something could eventually go wrong?"

"I'm just afraid that you won't ever trust me enough to tell me those secrets you guard so jealously," Cloud admitted, voice soft.

"I'll tell you when we're away from everything, okay? That's why it's really important for you to decide somewhere to go. I think—I think I need to be away from the city, and from any reminders of my past," Tifa said as they began to walk back, hand in hand.

Cloud knew that she wasn't trying to force him to accept her vacation-gift, so he found himself nodding. "Well, let's go to Costa del Sol."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

The blond nodded. "I think it will be a perfect place for you to be in peace."

Tifa couldn't stop the small giggle that bubbled out. "This is supposed to be a gift for _you_ and you're thinking about it making _me_ comfortable."

"It'll be good for both of us, and a nice change of air for Marlene," Cloud assured her, beginning to walk again. Tifa just nodded and kept silent through their short walk back towards the restaurant's parking lot where Tifa's car was located.

There was that feeling of foreboding in Cloud's chest again. He hadn't wanted to pressure Tifa into telling him what she kept so tightly to herself, but if they wanted to make their relationship grow and strengthen, he _needed_ to know. He wanted to know and—love—every single aspect of her. If she couldn't find it in herself to trust him, they would never work out. He just hoped that Tifa's secrets didn't end up destroying their relationship.

………

The following Monday, Yuffie decided to take the morning off to have breakfast with Reeve and to attempt to get her thoughts back into focus. She had ignored Vincent's calls and was only glad that he hadn't tried to see her in her apartment again. Though she had enjoyed their night together far more than she should've, her thoughts were conflicting with each other. She hadn't wanted to be his rebound in the first place, but she had allowed him to basically use her for sex. Now he would think that it was okay for them to sleep together without getting emotionally attached; at least on his part.

That was the last thing she wanted, and had resolved that she would keep her pants on until Vincent had healed enough to think about a woman who wasn't Lucrecia for more than just physical pleasure.

"That frown is most unbecoming."

Yuffie smirked. "And now?"

"You look devious, and back to your usual beautiful self," said Reeve, taking a seat to her left.

The smirk melted away into a grateful smile. "It's really good to see you and hear you again," she admitted.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, soft brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"Of course," Yuffie replied. "But I know how busy your social life is, what with that lady on the elevator that you feel like strangling."

Reeve's smile dropped in a millisecond. "That's not funny," he muttered. "We've progressed into other forms of rudeness. She shut the glass door that leads to the parking lot right in my face. I nearly kissed the door."

Yuffie broke into giggles, her glass of orange juice halfway to her mouth. "Are you sure that maybe she didn't see you?"

"Don't defend someone you don't know!" Reeve growled, opening his menu with near violence. The waiter approached and offered coffee, which Reeve gladly accepted. "I'll also have the omelet with everything, a side of hash browns, and toast."

"All that hate makes a man hungry, doesn't it?" Yuffie asked cheekily.

Reeve just smiled and stirred fresh milk and three packets of sugar into his coffee. "What about you? You look a little different than the last time I saw you."

_I got laid, _Yuffie thought with a small grimace. At Reeve's questioning look, she shrugged. "I'm just a lot more confused than I was the last time we saw each other," she admitted.

"Because of Vincent? What did he do?"

"Nothing," Yuffie mumbled, stuffing some scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Liar," Reeve countered. "Speak of the devil," he interrupted just as Yuffie had decided to start speaking.

Yuffie quickly turned to look at the door and watched along with Reeve as Vincent walked into the restaurant, a beautiful tall woman with him. Her eyes narrowed, and she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal in her chest, which was foolish, considering the fact that she and Vincent weren't even dating. His eyes seemed to be drawn to her and he spotted her almost immediately, his own eyes slitting a bit. A slow breath left Yuffie as Vincent began to approach them with the woman close behind.

"Yuffie," Vincent started pleasantly. "I can see why you haven't been returning my phone calls."

"Heh, Reeve is a close friend," Yuffie said, fidgeting at his chilly tone.

"Of course," Vincent said, calm. "Good morning, Reeve."

Reeve's eyes were trained on the woman standing next to Vincent, his cheeks coloring a little in what Yuffie recognized as anger. "Reeve?" Yuffie questioned. She kicked him swiftly under the table and it finally broke him out of his staring contest with the woman. "Vincent was saying good morning."

"Oh, good morning Vincent," said Reeve flatly. Yuffie raised a thin eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat.

"Hi," Yuffie said to the woman. "It appears that the men around here have no manners."

She smiled and nodded, stepping forward to shake Yuffie's hand. "My name is Shalua Rui. It's nice to meet you."

"She's also the social worker handling Marlene's case," Vincent said. "We've known each other since High School."

"You've put up with him for so long?" Yuffie asked Shalua.

The woman nodded and smiled. "He has his charming moments." Shalua turned to Reeve. "Have we met?"

"Yes," Reeve said, annoyed. "We live on the same floor and you beat me to the elevator almost every morning." Shalua's blue eyes brightened in recognition.

Yuffie nearly spat out the orange juice she had been in the process of swallowing. "She's—?" Reeve nodded. "Wow. I think you and Reeve should have coffee together one of these days," she said, voice filled with mirth, even as her breakfast partner gave her a withering glare.

"I would like that," Shalua said with a smile. "I'm always a few minutes behind in the mornings, so I never get a chance to say good morning."

Yuffie swallowed back her cackling at the look on Reeve's face after what Shalua had just said. Reeve cleared his throat and stood, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Shalua. I am Reeve Tuesti."

"Mr. Tuesti, it's a _pleasure_ to finally meet you," Shalua said.

Yuffie smiled widely and turned to look at Vincent, who had been watching her during Reeve and Shalua's exchange. She sighed to herself and looked at her breakfast, finding that her appetite had deserted her; her meal was only half finished. "Reeve, I need to get to the office," she said, standing.

"I'll get this one, Yuffie, don't worry," he said, turning to look at her. "Next Monday?"

Yuffie nodded and kissed his cheek in goodbye. "Thanks, Reeve, and it was nice to meet you, Shalua." She turned to the object of her affections and managed a small smile. "Enjoy your breakfast, Vincent." She brushed past him, taking with her his spicy male scent, and the confused look on his face. As she waited outside for the valet to bring her car around, Yuffie searched her purse for her phone, huffing impatiently when it continued to elude her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Vincent intoned from behind her.

Yuffie nearly jumped and she turned to shake her head. "I'm not. I'm just giving you some space."

"And if I don't want space?" he questioned, moving to stand by her side.

She let out a long sigh. "You can't just call me whenever you have an itch that you want me to scratch," she said, aware that there were people nearby.

"I wasn't calling you for sex," Vincent whispered close to her ear.

Yuffie bit her lip and forced down a shudder at the sound of his silky voice so close by. "Were you calling me to go on a date, then?"

Vincent hesitated and nodded. "I wanted to see you, and not just for _that,_" he tried to assure her. "You soothe the pain."

She swallowed hard and avoided Vincent's eyes. "Are you sure that you won't come to me only to sleep with me?" Yuffie whispered.

Vincent nodded. "I need…" he grit his teeth. "I need someone to spend my time with; otherwise I will prefer the company of a bottle."

"Don't—please don't turn into an alcoholic, Vincent," Yuffie said, finally turning to stand in front of him and to meet his gaze. "It's just not something worth destroying your life over. You're not the first man to get his heart broken by a woman. I know you have the strength to move on."

Vincent stared into her honest eyes and felt like a creep. He had originally been trying to reach her to see her, and maybe for more, but it had quickly transformed to a need to just have someone to hold, even without sex. Something had begun to eat at him inside when she hadn't answered his calls, and upon seeing her with Reeve, he had realized that he had been expecting to see her in some form of betrayal. After watching her try to set up Reeve with Shalua, he had felt shame fill him, for thinking Yuffie a person capable of hurting him too. "I want you to be around, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt you," he said, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"I can be your friend, Vincent, but only if you'll let me. You can talk to me and I'll listen, though you know that I'll have my input too," said with a grin.

He leaned forward to sweep his lips against hers and pulled back slowly. "I think—I would've been lost long ago if you hadn't already been in my life."

Yuffie smiled, and wrapped her fingers around the hand on her face. "I'm a very lovable person," she said, winking.

Vincent let out a chuckle of amusement and felt lighter than he had in days. "I'm sure you are. Maybe with some patience and time I will be able to discover that for myself."

"I hope so," Yuffie said with a nod, the valet finally returning with her car. She tipped him and began to move towards the driver's side. "See you at the office."

"Yuffie?"

"Hmm?" she asked, pausing before getting into her car.

"I would like it if you would join me for dinner this Saturday," Vincent said, eyes roaming her face as it brightened with pleasure.

She nodded. "I would love to, Vincent."

"Good. I will pick you up at seven."

Yuffie nodded and winked at him before getting into her car and pulling on her seatbelt. She noticed that Vincent waited until she had begun to drive away before he entered the restaurant once more, and she nearly screamed in glee to herself. Things had gone far better than she had imagined, and she had gotten a date from Vincent as icing on the cake. She just really, _really_ hoped that her impatience didn't get the best of her and ruin everything.

Vincent just wasn't a game or a challenge anymore. Not since she had stayed the night up watching him sleep and realizing that she had started a plan to seduce him and take him away from Lucrecia. He was away from her now, but his heart was hurting and he wasn't happy. There was no room for games when someone's heart was on the line, but Yuffie had always been the determined type as well as the challenge seeking type. She would just pray to Leviathan so that he could give her all the patience in the world. Her heart was telling her that Vincent was worth it.

………

Tifa rolled her eyes for the fifth time in under ten minutes. She wanted to make the best of the day, but with the way Cloud was acting, her patience was wearing thin. "He's not Rufus," she hissed as they pulled up in front of the large home that belonged to Lazard and his family. Tifa had just been happy that he and Rufus weren't living under the same roof. "Lazard and I have no romantic connection, and he was a friend of mine back when he and Rufus stayed with their family in Nibelheim."

"I'm not saying anything," Cloud replied, irritated.

"Yes, well, your silence says more than your words could," Tifa replied, stopping the car—the SUV, for the sake of Marlene's safety—and getting out after cutting off the engine. Cloud helped Marlene out and waited for Tifa to walk around to join them.

"What if Shinra's here?" Cloud asked her, taking Marlene's hand almost automatically.

Tifa shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about that. But _you're_ here, and I promise that I won't give him a chance to be alone with me."

Cloud deflated a little and nodded, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and leaning over to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I know I'm acting like a jerk," he murmured.

Tifa smiled, surprised that he was admitting it. "You have a right to. Rufus wants to cause problems between us, but I want to be with you and I have resolved to not give him the chance to break us apart," she said in a soft tone. She pressed the door bell and waited for someone to open the door.

A butler who looked eerily like the one who had been at Rufus' home the night of their dinner answered the door and let them in. Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a smirk, letting Tifa know that his thoughts mirrored hers. "Master Lazard is expecting you out in the garden, along with Master Denzel. Will you be joining them for lunch?"

"Of course they will," said Lazard as he met them in the hallway.

Tifa shook his hand and smiled when Lazard greeted Cloud pleasantly. "Marlene can't stop talking about Denzel," she said with a sigh, looking at the little girl.

"Well, she's certainly welcome to come over whenever she wishes to. How are you, little lady?" Lazard asked Marlene.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said happily. "Where's Denzel?"

The adults chuckled at her eagerness to see her friend and Lazard asked them to follow him out to the garden after telling the butler to bring out refreshments. "I trust that the adoption process is going well?" Lazard asked as they sat at a round brass table with a glass top. A large patio umbrella kept the bright shine of the sun away, and they could watch the children from a perfect position out in the terrace. Marlene and Denzel were talking animatedly inside of a large, white gazebo nearby, a chocolate brown puppy nipping at their hands and legs.

"We should hopefully have some good news in a matter of a week," said Tifa.

"And when will we get a wedding invitation?" he asked Cloud.

Cloud let out a strained chuckle. "Not anytime soon, I think. Tifa and I are still enjoying each other and our new relationship."

"No commitments just yet," Tifa said, shaking her head. "What about your wife, Lazard? I've only ever seen pictures of her, but I've never met her in person."

Lazard shrugged and his eyes strayed to Denzel. "She's not much of a wife or a mother, though I am glad that she behaves herself. She would rather spend her time shopping and out with her friends," he said calmly.

"Why not divorce her?" Cloud asked, tone blunt. Tifa elbowed him and gave the other man an apologetic look.

"Don't feel embarrassed for such a reasonable question," Lazard replied. "I've thought about it many times, but it would destroy Denzel. He loves his mother very much."

"But you spend your time with him, raising him on your own. What good does it for Denzel to see that his mother is never around for either of you?" Tifa asked before she could stop herself.

"Tifa," Cloud said in a chiding voice, his turn to feel uncomfortable.

Lazard managed a short smile. "She's right too, Cloud. I just—want Denzel to be a little older before I expose him to something that could potentially affect his childhood in an irreparable way."

"He looks like a good boy," Tifa murmured, a warm smile coming onto her face at the sight of both Marlene and Denzel playing and laughing happily as the dog chased them around.

"He is," Lazard replied proudly. "He's the center of my universe."

Tifa could certainly relate, since Marlene was the center of hers.

After having delicious sandwiches for lunch—Denzel and Marlene's choice—Tifa took a stroll around the garden while Cloud used the restroom, and she inspected the variety of beautiful flowers in each color available. The home she was standing in was just as stunning as Rufus' and maybe even more. Assaulted by lighter memories from her past, Tifa smiled to herself when she remembered that originally, she'd had a crush on Lazard first.

He had been older, smart, and somehow sophisticated to a simple, country girl like her. Then Rufus had shown up, all annoying overconfidence, and with pick-up lines that she and her friends had laughed at in school. He had won her over little by little, once he had figured out that she wasn't one to fall for good looks or smooth words. He'd sent her wild flowers he had picked himself—resulting in him getting stung by bees nearby—and had also awkwardly complimented her once over a new blue dress that her mother had made for her. From then on, he always came down from his fancy home to talk to her, giving his father the excuse that she was his personal guide to the wonders of nature that surrounded them.

She'd fallen in love with Rufus—or at least she had _thought_ she had loved him—when he had been honest about his father and all the expectations he had set on his shoulders. The first time they had been together had been—not so good. Rufus had been as inexperienced as she, and it had felt nothing like how she had read in romance novels, the kind she had _borrowed _from her mother every once in a while. She had felt strange afterwards, though Rufus had promised that it would get better with time. It had, but she had been so foolish and had fallen so deeply in love with him because he had been the first for her, and she had been the first for him.

"…I'm glad you liked the pup. I had to ask Elena what she thought would be a proper birthday present for you and she suggested the dog. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Rover!"

"No!" Came Marlene's indignant voice. "_Every _dog is called Rover. Name him something like his color. Maybe… Fudge?"

"I don't know," said Denzel's unconvinced voice.

"Fudge sounds like a good name. It's not too girly," offered none other than Rufus.

Tifa grit her teeth. She really should've assumed that he would be aware of her presence in his brother's home. She stayed where she was, hidden completely by a massive tree with a swing on it, which was sitting directly behind the gazebo the children had been playing in. She peeked one eye around the trunk and watched Rufus. He was sitting with his back to her, but Tifa could clearly see both Marlene and Denzel in front of him.

"So, you go to school with my favorite nephew here?" Rufus asked Marlene as he ruffled Denzel's hair, prompting the boy to start whining.

"I'm your only nephew," Denzel muttered.

Rufus just chuckled and waited for Marlene to answer. "I just started in that school," said Marlene with a nod.

"And do you like it so far?" asked Rufus in a polite tone.

"It's really fun," said the little girl brightly. "Denzel is funny."

"Yes, so funny he gets into trouble for it," Rufus said pointedly, making the boy shuffle his feet. "You know that I don't like to hear that you're acting up in school. It disappoints me," he said in a soft tone, one Tifa had never heard him use before.

Denzel bowed his head and nodded. "I promise I'll stay out of trouble, Uncle Rufus," he said, serious.

Rufus smiled and nodded. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. You'll watch over him won't you Marlene?"

The little girl nodded and smiled sweetly. "I'll do my best!"

Tifa nearly shrieked when she felt a hand on her elbow, slowly turning her around. Her heart dropped to her feet when she came face to face with Lazard; she had been expecting Cloud. Lazard put a finger to his lips and led her away from Rufus and the children. "I was—eavesdropping," Tifa admitted with a blush.

"My brother came here with the express purpose to see you, I know. It slipped out of Denzel that Marlene was coming over, and there was really no way for me to throw him out. You must understand that he's my brother first," Lazard said with a sigh.

Tifa nodded. "Don't worry about it. I understand perfectly, though I would really rather avoid anymore encounters between Cloud and Rufus."

"This man, Cloud, he's good to you?" Lazard asked.

She would've wondered about his tone, but the look in Lazard's eyes was the same one that Vincent got when he was going into big brother mode. It made something ease in Tifa's chest for some odd reason. "He's the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. Well, both Cloud and Marlene now," she said with a small smile.

Lazard nodded and they lapsed into a long, comfortable silence. "It's good to see how beautiful and sophisticated you have become. Though I can't say that you weren't before. It's just that age and experience have done you good," he said honestly.

Tifa's smile wilted a little. "Not all experiences have done me good, Lazard."

"Do you say that because of my brother?" he asked, curious.

Tifa nodded hesitantly. "How much do you know about what happened in Nibelheim after your father sent Rufus away?"

"You mean, after father found out that the two of you were in love?"

"…Yes."

"Not much," he said, tone somber. "Is there something I should know?"

"No, no," Tifa said immediately, her eyes darkening with emotion as she looked away from him. "It's just that—so much happened following those months after Rufus left. His abandonment, his letter—"

"—His letter?" Lazard interrupted, furrowing his brows.

"The letter he sent me when he decided to break-up with me, when he decided that he didn't care about anything I had to say," said Tifa in a soft tone.

Lazard's frown became more pronounced. "I think you misunderstood," he started to say, but at that moment, Cloud approached them and slipped his hand into Tifa's.

"I almost got lost on my way out," he said, amused.

Tifa smiled and leaned into his side. "We'll have to ask Lazard for a map next time," she said with a grin.

Seeing the sparkle in her lively eyes gave Lazard pause. It seemed to him that Tifa had been grossly misinformed, because Rufus had told him over the phone about the letter that he had written to Tifa, where he had tried to explain why it was that he was suddenly leaving. Why was it then, that Tifa thought that Rufus had broken up with her and simultaneously broken her heart? There was only one person who could clear this up to him, and that was old man Shinra. Their father had been living for years now in Junon, and both Lazard and Rufus hadn't heard much from him aside from a monthly letter, or a phone call of praise for the money and power they were gaining. One of those days, Lazard would pay him a visit.

"I think it's time for us to go," Tifa said with a sigh. "The children have played together long enough, and we know you're busy."

"As you wish, but know that my offer of her visiting Denzel whenever she wishes is still open. Denzel loves to have friends over, and sometimes I think it's because he's an only child," said Lazard.

"Well, how about you let him come over to my house too? That way you can get a day off from daddy-duty and you know that he'll be safe with someone you can trust," Tifa offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Tifa, and know that it was a pleasure having you here," said Lazard as they approached the gazebo.

Rufus stood from his seat when he saw them, but the smirk died on his lips when he saw Cloud standing with Tifa, their hands entwined. "Tifa," he said, ignoring Cloud, as he usually did.

"It really is a shame that manners only transferred to you," Cloud told Lazard conversationally.

Lazard hid a smirk and just clapped Cloud on the shoulder. "I apologize for my brother. Being the baby of the family automatically made him a spoiled brat."

"Stop talking as if I'm not standing right here," Rufus growled.

"My name is Cloud, in case you've forgotten again. Maybe I should wear a name tag," said the blond, glancing at Tifa when she squeezed his hand tightly. She was trying to swallow a laugh, but he merely winked at her and turned back to the fuming man in front of them. "It's too bad you missed lunch, we're on our way home now."

"Do we _have_ to leave?" Marlene asked in a whine.

"We do, sweetheart, but Lazard says that it's okay for you to come visit soon. Grab your sweater please," Tifa said. The little girl reluctantly did as she was told and walked over to take Cloud's hand in hers this time around. Looking up, Tifa caught Rufus' eyes and she exhaled lightly at the flash of hurt she thought she had momentarily seen. She pressed a friendly kiss to Lazard's cheek and turned to Denzel, smiling warmly. "Thank you for having us over, Denzel," she said, her heart warming at his smile.

"You're welcome," he said shyly. Then he turned to Cloud with big, blue eyes. "Marlene said that—that you have a motorcycle," Denzel said, hesitating.

Cloud nodded and offered the kid a small smile. "Yeah. I called it Fenrir. Maybe one of these days you can see it."

"Cool," Denzel said. "Bye, Marlene, Miss Tifa. Uh, Mr. Cloud."

"Just Cloud," the blond corrected.

"O-okay," he said, staring up at Cloud with something akin to adoration. He hadn't known the man for long, but just the fact that he rode around on a motorcycle was the coolest thing he had ever heard. Gathering his puppy in his arms, he missed the look that crossed his uncle's eyes.

Tifa couldn't resist reaching out to touch the wispy strands of his light brown hair and she waved as the boy ran off to keep playing with his dog. Lazard watched him go, amused, and offered to walk them out the door. Detaching from both him and Cloud to go grab her purse, Tifa felt the weight of Rufus' gaze on her, and she turned just in time to see him approach her. "I have to go," she said, moving to follow Cloud, who had stopped to wait for her.

"Is he the one who controls your life now?" Rufus sneered.

"No. He's the one who makes me smile, and laugh, and feel like my heart didn't get ripped in two by you," Tifa replied with a casual shrug. "Thanks to him, I'm not so broken anymore." She turned and walked away, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Cloud whispered.

Tifa smiled and kissed his jaw—not to spite Rufus—only because touching Cloud soothed her senses. "Everything is perfect," she said, and found that she meant it.

When Lazard returned to his brother, after seeing his guests away, he saw Rufus talking quietly with Denzel, a far away look in his eyes. He had always felt sympathy for his brother because of the ways things had ended with Tifa. Lazard knew that it had been a blow to Rufus' heart, even though the younger had denied ever feeling so deeply for her. But something wasn't right about what Tifa had told him, and Lazard didn't think that she was lying about it. Noting curiously how Rufus' icy exterior melted away under Denzel's smile, Lazard cleared his throat. "Rufus, a word."

"I'm going to go feed Fudge," said Denzel, setting the dog down and running off towards their home, the puppy fast on his heels.

"Not too much!" Lazard called before the boy was out of earshot. Then he turned to his brother. "You still love her?"

Rufus glared at him. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Shrewd, blue eyes narrowed in speculation. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Because it stings that she has picked that insignificant man when I have already offered myself to her," Rufus spat. Lazard gave him a look, and Rufus deflated a little, allowing himself to do so because of the trust he felt for his brother. "I told her that I would divorce Elena to be with her."

"And she said no?"

"She said it was too late for us," Rufus replied flatly.

"Rufus, that letter that you sent Tifa from Midgar to Nibelheim when you were forced to leave, what did it say?" Lazard asked carefully.

His younger brother turned to give him a puzzled and irritated look. "You know what it said. I _told _you what it said when I asked you to give it to her," Rufus replied. While he had been in Midgar, Lazard had stayed a few weeks longer in Nibelheim, just relaxing.

"Did you send it yourself or did you have someone do it for you?"

The expression on Rufus' face turned suspicious. "What's with all the questions?"

"No reason," Lazard said quickly. He didn't think now would be the best time to tell his brother that it was possible that their father had intercepted the letter and sent Tifa something that had broken her heart. Rufus _had _told him about the contents of the letter, and they had been nothing like what Tifa had described. If his suspicions were true, then maybe it would change Tifa's mind regarding the feelings of hate she had for Rufus now. "Do you know if father will be coming to Midgar anytime soon?"

Rufus shrugged elegantly, careless. "Maybe within a month. He said that he was able to clear a few days just to bring Denzel his present."

"Nearly two months after the boy's birthday?" Lazard asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a miracle he was ever able to remember our own birthdays," said Rufus, checking a message on his phone. "I must go too, brother."

Lazard nodded, and Rufus waved him away when he offered to walk him to the door. Different thoughts were churning around his mind, about so many things. He knew far more than he should've about Rufus and Tifa's past, and now he had to add this to the list. If his father really had something to do with breaking up Tifa and Rufus, then Lazard would find out any make everything right. Even if it killed him to do so.

…

…

…

…

…

_Well, the weekend will be over in a matter of minutes, so I'm sorry for taking long again in getting this chapter out. A lot of people thought Yuffie gave up way to easily, but hopefully this chapter changed your minds a little. She's not just letting Vincent have his way with her. Also, we see that Tifa and Rufus' situation may have been caused by Shinra sr. himself, but we'll see what really happened soon enough. As for Cloud and Tifa, there are a lot of things in store for them on that vacation they'll be taking. Some humorous, some not so humorous, so just hang in there peeps and be patient. _

_I want to once more thank everyone who reviewed because without you, I would really wonder if this story is good or interesting. You all have my gratitude for so many interesting ideas, theories, and just positive comments, and I can forget to thank you for pushing this baby past the three-hundred reviews mark. Until next time!_

_Joey_


	14. Two Steps Back

_My apologies for not getting many replies out this time. I've been busy with school, and really suffering with my allergies and this incessant heat! But I really appreciate all of your thoughtful reviews, questions, concerns, and your encouragements make me so happy. Thank you so much: TionneDawnstar, teiku5, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, mom calling, Knightof Wattala, conorlover, vLuna, kohryu, Aveira, angelockheart, LovelessGenesis, Valk, MyfinalfantasyVII, Bewinha, shinobinaraku, a guy, beaucoup riant, O. Vion, cloudlover2989, Synchypn0tic17, Blackrose 74, Vanilla Raindrops(thanks for the correction!), Reignashii, pythagorasrulz, MsRainey, The Sols, myrthill, TheaBlackthorn, ken08002. This chapter is dedicated to all of you for being patient with me and for being awesome enough to leave a review. Thank you and enjoy!_

…………………………………

**Two Steps Back**

…………………………………

Staring at the clock for the twentieth time in the last five minutes, Yuffie had to force herself to not gnaw on her recently manicured nails. It had been a childhood habit that had taken years to get out of, but with a special spicy sauce that her father had placed on her fingers to prevent it from happening had been the best course of action. Yuffie groaned to herself as she imagined different scenarios in which Vincent would stand her up, or call her at the last minute to cancel. She really was overreacting, but he hadn't seemed all to convinced about adding her to his love life yet. As the panic began to set in again, the doorbell rang through her apartment, making Yuffie jump and almost hit herself with the edge of her bureau.

She nearly tripped twice as she ran in her heels towards the door, but she managed to compose herself as she looked through the peephole to confirm that it was Vincent. She let out an audible sigh and looked at the clock. Right on the dot. She opened the door and smiled when he gave her a pleased look and took her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Good evening, Yuffie."

"Hi, Vince," she said, feeling her cheeks color a little at his action.

"Ready?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie nodded and grabbed her purse and keys. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Vincent said, offering his arm as they walked down the hall and towards the elevator. "I happen to know that you enjoy surprises."

"I do, but I think that in our case, I'm beginning to feel a little antsy before getting them. So far the surprises concerning _us _have kinda blindsided me," Yuffie admitted.

Vincent grunted in amusement and guided her out to the front of her building and to his car. Opening the door for her, Yuffie was surprised to see a bouquet of white Wutain lilies sitting on the passenger seat. She looked at Vincent and he reached in to take them and place them in her hands. "I honestly didn't know when would be the best time to give them to you."

"Seriously?" Yuffie asked cheekily. "I always imagined you as the romantic type."

"I tend to fumble when it comes to romantic things. Generally, I rely on my good looks and a couple of drinks," he said, smirking when Yuffie broke into giggles. He motioned for her to get into the car, and closed the door after she had done so. Then he slipped into the driver seat and revved the engine.

A while later, Vincent pulled into the docks towards the east side of Midgar, and helped Yuffie out. "Do you get seasick at all?" he asked, guiding her towards a specific section of the harbor, were huge yachts were anchored. Only one had lights on, and it was sitting at the very end of the long walkway.

"No," Yuffie answered eagerly. "Contrary to flying in any type of aircraft, I can handle water. I think it may be a Wutain thing," she said, shrugging. "Having a connection with water because of Leviathan. Why? Are we going sailing or something?"

"We will be navigating down the eastern coast while we enjoy dinner," Vincent replied, helping her board the massive boat and signaling towards the captain awaiting up some stairs. "I know it's a change from your airships, Cid, but I appreciate you taking the night to help me with this," he said with a nod.

"Only for an old pal," the gruff blond man replied. "Shera is off on another trip, so I had nothing better to do. She specifically told me to get off my ass and do something productive while she was away."

Yuffie snickered quietly to herself while Vincent chuckled outright. "In any case, I'm happy a man of your experience is handling this."

"No problem, man. You show the young lady there a good time," Cid replied.

"Nice meeting you!" Yuffie called.

"Same here, and I must say that I'm happy this stick-in-the-mud is willing to get some fresh air. And with good company no less," he said before saluting and disappearing from view.

"A friend of yours?" Yuffie asked as Vincent guided her towards the back of the yacht. From what she could see, the entire vessel was luxurious and expensive. Though she wasn't a stranger to expensive things, she really didn't think the Godo had his own boat. The entire thing seemed just as expensive as Tifa's fancy house.

"We've known each other for years, and from school too," Vincent said, pausing to watch Yuffie stand at the back of the yacht. The cool, salty breeze was blowing through her hair, but her eyes were closed and she looked to be enjoying their surroundings. "It's good to see you again," he said, unable to stop himself.

Yuffie turned to look at him and gave him a bemused smile. "We see each other at the office almost every day."

"This is different because we're on our first date," Vincent said motioning towards the entrance of the cabin. Yuffie entered slowly and marveled at the table that was set right in the center of what she assumed was the dining room, complete with white and red rose petals, a bottle of wine, shiny silverware, and two covered platters with their food.

"You better not think that planning an amazing date will get you laid tonight," Yuffie muttered, eyeing the wine.

Vincent shook his head as he held out her chair for her. "Not tonight," he reassured her. "I want tonight to be memorable for the right reasons."

Yuffie couldn't contain her smile as she sat and a few rose petals fell onto her lap. "Now, how can you honestly say that you're not romantic when you planned all of this?"

"Well…"

"_Well _what?"

"I'd rather not say," Vincent said as he poured wine for the both of them. He was suddenly reminded of the time when he had shown his disapproval when his sister gave Yuffie wine and he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Now you have to tell me!" Yuffie said, jumping to her feet and closing the distance with him. "Come on, Vince. Won't you tell me?" she asked in a low, cajoling voice.

Vincent stared at her and didn't like the fact that her tone made him _want _to tell her. What was it about this tiny female that could so easily disarm him, even when he felt that Lucrecia still held his heart? "I asked Tifa for her opinion."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want to date Tifa."

"What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"It's okay that you asked her for her opinion this once, but I don't want you to make everything perfect-like. I want you to take me somewhere that _you_ enjoy. I want _you_ to make an effort to date me. I know it's probably not the best time to bring this up, but what did you do with Lucrecia? Were you asking Tifa for advice for every date?" Yuffie asked him, curious.

Vincent let out an irritated sigh and shook his head. "Lucrecia usually picked the places we went to. In any case, I don't think you'll like the places I do."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm nearly ten years older than you. We have different tastes."

She shook her head and her eyes softened. "You can't know that because we're still getting to know each other. Now, tell me about a place where _you_ enjoy going."

Vincent leaned against the back of a nearby sofa, giving Yuffie an amused look mixed with satisfaction. This really was a new side to Yuffie, and he shouldn't have been at all surprised that she was so willing to compromise, since she had already accepted that his heart would probably belong to his ex for a long while. "I—like going to steakhouses that have no real glamour or are not the 'it' place to be seen. They are famous places in their own right, but it's not a place where one would see a person with money," Vincent admitted.

Yuffie grinned and jumped forward to press a kiss to Vincent's lips. "Do you like drinking beer straight from the bottle or can too?"

Vincent chuckled and nodded. "I also enjoy fast food places."

"Oh, I know all about that. There's this place down the street from my apartment where they serve this sub thing with meatballs and extra cheese. It's amazing," Yuffie said, licking her lips as her mouth watered.

Vincent watched the motion and suddenly stood, guiding her towards dinner. If he kept staring at her the way he was, remembering their first and only night together, he feared she'd end up flat on her back over the table, no matter what she said about him not getting laid that night. He wanted to do things right, and he wanted to show Yuffie had he respected her. Expecting her to sleep with him whenever he had urges was _not_ showing regard for a person that had come to mean something important to him. "We should have dinner before it gets cold."

Yuffie nodded and sat, breathing in the delicious scents wafting up to her nose as she removed the silver lid. "Did you at least pick the food?" she snarked.

Vincent let out an abrupt laugh and nodded. "I cooked it myself."

"No way," Yuffie said, feeling giddy over the fact that he had actually gone through the trouble to cook for her.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're hot, and you have enough money to pay for a personal cook," Yuffie said as if it were the most obvious thing.

His garnet eyes filled with merriment at her description of him and he shook his head. "My father taught me to fend for myself from an early age. He wasn't the most excellent cook himself—he still isn't, especially when he invents his own dishes—but we got by and things got better when I learned to cook."

"What about your mother?" Yuffie asked, tentative.

"She died when I was young. A long time before my father met Tifa's mother. I only have photos of her, and not many memories," Vincent said before sipping his wine.

"I'm sorry," Yuffie said honestly. "My mom died the day I was born," she said, settling her silverware down, her eyes taking on a far off look. "Godo tried to be the best dad he could, and I love him for it. But during my teenage years, we kinda drifted apart. Now, whenever we talk, it usually ends up in an argument where he wants me to come home, settle down, and have grandbabies for him," she said with a grimace.

Vincent gave her an inquiring look. "You don't wish for any of those things?"

Yuffie looked up, startled, and felt her cheeks color. "Of course I do, but not on his terms. I want to marry a man that I love and not one that'll be with me for convenience. Godo still lives in the last century where arranged marriages were the norm," she muttered.

"I'm sure your father only wants what's best for you," Vincent said, getting back to his food and ignoring the way Yuffie rolled her eyes. At least she didn't fuss about it, but it made Vincent realize that she knew that her father would always want the best for her.

Once dinner was over and the wine bottle was empty, Vincent stood to take Yuffie's hand and guided her out into the dark night and the fresh smell of the ocean. They stood together, watching the trail of disturbed water the yacht was leaving behind, until Yuffie turned to him and smiled. "This is the best date I've been on in a while. Even though we haven't done anything out of the ordinary."

Vincent nodded in agreement, brushing back the wildly fluttering strands of her hair. "I think that what makes this night so good is the fact that we're comfortable with each other now. We have shared things about our pasts, and I will admit that it's not something I easily do. But—being with you makes me feel at ease."

Yuffie laughed and rubbed her arms against the chill. Living in Wutai, a continent surrounded by water, she had grown up used to the cool weather, but Midgar was more mild when compared to her birthplace. She had lost her tolerance for frostier climates. Another smile curled at her lips when she felt Vincent's warm coat settle around her shoulders, effectively shielding her from the cold. "Thanks," she whispered, staring up into his amazing eyes.

"You're quite welcome," he said with a nod, rubbing her arms a bit to get the warmth working. Once she wasn't shivering anymore, and her cheeks had colored a delightful pink, Vincent placed his arm on either side of her, trapping her there. He watched her expression as he leaned towards her, bringing their lips closer and closer. He gave her the chance to push him away, but when she didn't, he leaned in even closer, parting her lips with his own. He took his time tasting her, wanting to touch every inch of her mouth with his tongue; he had felt the urge to kiss her from the moment he had seen her in her sexy black dress and heels. But he knew that if he let things get carried away, it would ruin whatever was budding between them. He wanted to respect her wishes, but when she was clinging to him and pressing her body against his the way she was… it chipped away at his already shaky resolve.

Yuffie drew away from him before things could escalate, her breath ghosting across his lips hotly. "Have you been able to sleep at all these last few days?" she asked in worry, noticing the light smudges under his eyes from her close proximity.

Vincent shrugged. "More or less."

The shorter woman huffed and took his hand, guiding him back into the cabin while she searched the closed doors until she found a bedroom. Vincent raised a curious eyebrow. "I thought you said—"

Yuffie glared at him. "I know what I said, Vincent. And no, we're not having sex. I want you to lay down for a little and close your eyes."

"This is supposed to be a date," he said flatly.

"Well, sleeping is one of my favorite things, so share in it with me," Yuffie said, pulling off her heels and turning off the lights. She also left the door open in case Cid needed to contact themm and so that he didn't assume that they were being intimate. When Vincent didn't move, Yuffie gave him the darkest glare she could muster, satisfied when he let out a long sigh, pulled off his shoes and laid down. Yuffie crawled into bed after him and settled in at his side, her head and hand on his chest. Vincent sighed irritably after a few minutes of laying there. "Count back from one-hundred," she ordered.

"Does that truly work?" Vincent asked skeptically.

"Dunno, but you need to do something to relax. Close your eyes, and count sheep if you want. Or…" she said, tone mischievous. "You can count me in all of the fabulous outfits you've seen me in."

"I would be doing the opposite of relaxing," Vincent muttered.

Yuffie snickered but kept quiet, allowing the gentle rocking motion of the ocean and Vincent's heartbeat to lull her into a doze. After only a few minutes of laying there, with his mind blank, taking in Yuffie's sweet scent, and admiring the perfect way she fit at his side, Vincent found his eyes becoming heavier. This was the strangest, most interesting date he had ever been on, and he found that he wanted to know how others would feel like in the future. Dating Yuffie Kisaragi was going to be one interesting adventure.

………

As she waited for the elevator that would take her down to the floor were her reporters were stationed, Tifa leafed through some messages she had received, and one invitation that had come via courier, though not from her handsome delivery boy. She smiled to herself and realized that she had a tentative date for their vacation now. Sweet, mellow, silent Rude was getting married in Costa del Sol in a matter of weeks to his childhood sweetheart. Though things hadn't really worked out with him, Tifa had felt like a princess when his attention had been all on her. She was glad that he had found someone special to share himself completely with.

Looking up when the elevator doors opened, Tifa smiled when she came face to face with Yazoo. "Good morning," he greeted in his soft, silky voice.

"Good morning," Tifa replied brightly. "I assume your trip went as planned?"

"It did. I got some wonderful photos of Rosso on a walkway in Junon. She's the biggest hit at the moment—even going as far as becoming more requested than Lucrecia, and I get the feeling that she'll soon come along to Midgar and take over here too," Yazoo replied as he followed Tifa back towards her office.

"And the article?" Tifa asked. She accepted it when he handed it over and gave it a light skim, satisfied with his introductory paragraph. "Pictures?" Yazoo handed those over just as quickly and shut the door after he and Tifa had entered her office. "I like it already," she said honestly.

"Thank you," Yazoo said, unable to contain his pleasure at her short praise.

"I already have your next assignment. As soon as I talk to Yuffie and have her contact Rude's people, I want you to be ready if they give us the okay to cover the wedding."

"And if he says no?"

"I'm going to the wedding, so I'll ask them the designers they're wearing, though I can't imagine Chelsea minding our magazine covering her wedding. She's making herself known as a very important shoe designer, and she'll love the publicity in our issue," Tifa said, flipping through some images of Rosso.

"Should I work on something else in the meantime?"

"You can start by looking up Chelsea's beginnings as a designer. I'd like you to give a short overview of how she started, and also of how Rude got to the position that he's in now. Nothing longer than a paragraph," Tifa said, reaching for the intercom when it beeped. "Jessie?"

"I have Loz here, he won't take no for an answer," Jessie said, sounding very much irritated.

Tifa looked at Yazoo and refrained from rolling her own eyes. "Tell him I'm in the middle of a meeting—"

The door was suddenly opened, and Loz stepped in, a smug look on his face. "Let him go, Jessie," the brunette said calmly. "Take your break now." Jessie nodded and stepped out of the office, shutting the door after her.

Yazoo glared at his brother and shook his head. "Have you honestly no manners at all? You put our mother to shame."

"You really are in a meeting," said Loz, scratching his head as he looked at Tifa. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me and that you were blowing me off."

"Well, I honestly _don't_ want to talk to you, but since you forced your way in, what can I help you with?"

Loz gave his brother a pointed look and Yazoo shook his head. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked his younger brother.

Yazoo looked over at Tifa and she nodded. "I'll return this article later with any corrections it may need. Go ahead and get started with the next one," said Tifa.

Once the younger man was gone, Tifa looked at Loz in question, and he cleared his throat as he approached her. "I miss you," he muttered.

"Where have you been these last few months? You disappeared off of the face of Midgar," said Tifa, busying herself with images that Yazoo had handed to her earlier. She moved back a little when Loz nearly leaned over her.

"Did you miss me?" he breathed, reaching up to brush her hair away from her eyes.

It was a move that reminded Tifa of Cloud, and it was enough incentive to roll her chair back and get to her feet. "No," she said seriously. "In case you haven't heard, I'm with someone now."

"So? It really hasn't stopped me from getting what I want before."

Tifa rolled her eyes in incredulity at his reply. Had he really been this annoying while they had been dating and she had only noticed it until now? "Loz, if you have nothing smart to say, leave."

There was a knock at her door before it opened, and Cloud stepped in. He slowed as he began to close the door when he saw the peeved look on Tifa's face, and the fact that Loz was standing in the room. "Hey, Teef. You okay?"

Tifa's expression softened into a smile and she nodded. "Loz was only trying to win me over with his sweet, sweet words," she said dryly.

"You hated it when I called you 'Teef,'" Loz muttered, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Well, I've changed my mind," Tifa replied. "Please, Loz, go. We've been over for months and I honestly don't think that you've been around, licking your wounds and pining over me. Find someone to make and who will make you happy too."

Tifa watched as her words seemed to go in through one of Loz's ears and out the other. And Cloud wasn't helping either. "You're _Log_, Tifa's ex-boyfriend, right?" he asked with a smirk.

Couldn't he see that he was antagonizing Loz the way Rufus did to him? Her breath left her in an abrupt whoosh when her ex lunged across the room and took down Cloud, who had braced himself for impact. Seriously, were men missing some type of brain cell that allowed them to think without their fists? "I'm going to call security!" she yelled as Cloud shoved Loz off of him and punched him in the face, sending the taller man onto his back, and upsetting one of her many vases of roses.

"I'm going to disfigure his pretty face so that you won't want him anymore, Tifa!" Loz snarled, kicking his legs out to topple Cloud over and allow him to get to his feet.

Cloud anticipated his move and leapt back before lunging forward and grappling with Loz. Even with Cloud's shorter stature he seemed to be holding his own, and he matched Loz's strength equally. Tifa nearly screamed when they rolled over one of her sofa's, leaving a small trail of blood from either Cloud's split lip or the other man's bleeding nose. They crashed into her glass table then, throwing it to the side and shattering the glass into small and large pieces. "Stop!" Tifa yelled again, afraid that either one would get run through with the glass.

Despite having been trained herself in martial arts, Tifa knew better than to get between two men who probably could bench-press twice her weight. It wasn't fair, but she also wasn't stupid enough to get in the way of flying fists. Dialing for security when she heard Cloud grunt in pain as Loz shoved him into a table holding another of her precious vases, Tifa winced at the sound of more glass breaking.

Her office had been reduced to a big mess in a matter of seconds with overturned furniture, shattered glass, blood stains, and two Neanderthals still beating each other to bloody pulps. Rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance, Tifa saw her opportunity to finally stop the violence when Cloud punched Loz in the middle and made the silver-haired man stagger back. Rushing around her desk as Cloud stopped to regain his breath, she executed a roundhouse kick in her heels that dropped Loz, completely unconscious.

Cloud stared at her as he leaned against her desk, cheek a painful red, lips, eyebrow, and cheekbone bleeding, and his knuckles bruised. "We weren't done," he muttered, grimacing as he gripped his ribs.

"But I was. Consider yourself lucky that you weren't the one closest to me," Tifa snapped. "Why don't you take a look around my office, Cloud?"

Blue eyes surveyed the damage dismally. "Shit."

"Shit is right," Tifa said, nudging Loz and wondering how long her kick would put him out. He really had received as badly as he had given, but Tifa felt no compassion. For _either_ of them.

"I'll—"

"Pay for it? Ha, I'd like to see you pay for it when I fire you as my messenger boy _and_ as my boyfriend," Tifa said evilly.

Cloud glared at her and closed the distance between them. "I'll go ahead and blackmail you for the money," he said, successfully sounding full of himself even while he winced again in pain.

There was something about him that couldn't keep her angry for long really, that and the fact that she did have a heart of gold—as Yuffie had so often reminded her. Tifa let out a long sigh and walked into her bathroom to get a damp towel to clean Cloud's wounds. "You're such a jerk, Cloud."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. You provoked him on purpose, destroyed my office, and you managed to make me feel like apologizing to you for ever dating that jerk," she said, nodding towards Loz. She kissed an unhurt part of his jaw and noticed his shoulders relax.

"It's not your fault you don't know how to pick them. Present company included," he said with a half-grin, blue eyes gleaming.

Tifa let out a small laugh and nodded. "You are very right in that respect," she muttered, beginning to carefully clean his wounds.

There was a quick knock, followed by security guards entering. "Ms. Valentine?"

Tifa waved at Loz. "Escort him to the medical center on the first floor and then send out a memo to all security guards. He's not allowed into the building anymore unless I authorize it."

The two men nodded and hauled the unconscious Loz up and out of the office. They paused at the door and one man motioned towards Cloud. "What about him?"

She gave Cloud a shrewd look. "This one I'll take care of myself," Tifa replied. The men nodded and left. Cloud raised a curious eyebrow that then scrunched into a grimace when Tifa went back to cleaning his face of blood.

"Might as well throw rubbing alcohol on my face," he snapped through grit teeth, not moving away.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," Tifa retorted, shaking her head. "Grab your things. We're going to see a doctor so that we can at least know that nothing is broken and that you _won't _need stitches."

"I have work to do."

"And I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Now stop complaining and let's go."

Cloud glared at her retreating back, but then he looked around at the destruction in her office that he and her ex had caused. He shook his head to himself and knew that it was a wonder that Tifa hadn't really had some sort of fit, or at least had screamed a little at him. "Tifa? Why aren't you mad about your office?" Cloud asked her as he saw her standing with Jessie outside of the office.

"Because this has given me the perfect excuse to redecorate," said Tifa with a grin. "I want an appointment with the best interior decorator you can find. And Jessie? I want it tomorrow, please."

"Of Course. Will you be coming back?" Jessie asked, checking her schedule to make sure that no meetings would have to be either cancelled or rescheduled.

"No. Go ahead and organize whatever you need to do, here as well as in my office and then take the day. Oh, and don't worry about all the other mess you may see in there," Tifa said, waving as she pulled Cloud along.

"You know, is it weird that I find it hot when you go into boss mode?" Cloud asked as they entered the empty elevator.

Tifa gave him a sexy wink and shrugged. "I'd kiss you if you didn't look like you're in pain," she said.

"How about you kiss me anyway and I endure the pain?" Cloud asked her, calm.

She leaned over to peck him on the lips and giggled when he groaned in annoyance. "Let's make sure that you're okay before we get into any heavy make-out sessions."

"I think you don't want to taste my blood, or find it out if I'm missing a tooth," Cloud muttered.

Tifa kissed him harder then, and gave him a pointed look when he winced in pain as she pulled on his split lip. "Exactly," she said in a smart tone.

…

Later on in the week, as Marlene took a nap and Tifa began to organize her ideas on which runways she would include in their next few issues, she received an unexpected visit from Shera, the woman that had been investigating something important for a few years now. Guiding her into the kitchen, Tifa felt her heart gather hope that maybe this time she would have some good news and not just little tidbits. "Can I get you some coffee?" Tifa asked her with a smile.

"Please, that would be lovely," Shera said, taking the proffered seat at Tifa's kitchen table. "I don't usually make house calls, but I'd like to think that you and I have become somewhat friends."

Tifa smiled at the soft spoken woman and nodded. "Of course we have. We can't really coincide to have dinner all together, can we?"

Shera shook her head. "One of these days, when Cid isn't off flying his precious airships, I'll give you a call. Has Marlene's adoption been finalized?"

Tifa couldn't contain her overjoyed smile. "The papers and the judge's decision came in yesterday. They gave me her custody."

Shera gave her a sweet smile. "Oh, congratulations. I'm really happy that you will permanently have Marlene with you. I know how much she means to you."

Tifa set a cup in front of Shera and handed over the sugar and fresh milk. "Do you have good news for me?" she asked, voice hushed.

Shera stirred two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee and looked up at Tifa with an apologetic look, her gaze somber. "I'm afraid that this time I don't have anything that may be deemed as good," she said softly.

Tifa tensed, her fingers turning white around her mug. "Tell me, please."

"I—followed the paper trail here to Midgar, but the documents dated a few months after leaving Nibelheim stopped. The last of those documents were hospital charts that were detailed with type of blood, date of birth, place of birth, and the reasons why he was getting treated."

Tifa felt something screaming inside of her, telling her that Shera couldn't be about to tell her devastating news. "I've—I've searched for years Shera," she murmured as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't tell me…"

Shera pulled out copies of the documents she had found and handed them to Tifa silently, the other woman taking them with shaking hands. "There's a death certificate. I'm sorry."

"No," Tifa whispered, unable to believe it. Even as her vision blurred with angry tears, she flipped through the papers, shaking her head until she finally came to the death certificate. "Are you sure? Did you check the date of birth, the blood type?"

Shera swallowed hard, feeling her heart break for her client's—_friend's_—pain. "There were DNA tests in the chart, and I had the ones you provided for me of your own blood. There was a match."

Tifa felt her knees knock together, thankful that she was sitting, or she feared she would've fallen to the floor. "Shinra was capable of anything, Shera. Don't you think that he would've been able to forge these?!" she nearly yelled. She stood, scraping her chair back and regretted raising her voice when she remembered that Marlene was asleep, and that Shera had been trying to help her for years. "I'm sorry. I have no right to talk to you like this," Tifa murmured.

Shera dismissed it with a shake of her head. "Tifa, these are official hospital documents. It took us years to find them because they were purposely not put into the computer system. The person I had helping us on the inside had to go through hundreds and hundreds of charts, and we had to check different hospitals. I don't think Mr. Shinra would've been foolish enough to forge these because then you would be able to use them against him in court."

"Why not just have them permanently destroyed?" Tifa asked hollowly.

"Maybe he was counting on you searching and finding them. He _wanted_ you to know. I'm sorry about your loss. I really am," Shera said gently, standing. "I don't think you should be alone right now, Tifa."

Tifa could feel her strength and emotions shattering into a million jagged pieces, but she needed to be alone to break down. "Thank you, Shera," she whispered, accepting the brunette's warm, strong hug. "But I'll be fine. I'll call Yuffie to come keep me company."

Shera hesitated before nodding. "Please, don't let this drag you down completely, Tifa. Remember, you have Marlene to care for now. I know you're hurting, but there are a lot of people counting on you to be their support," she said before she squeezed her shoulder and stepped out.

Tifa felt the sob coming, but she held it back as best she could and grabbed the phone, dialing for Yuffie. _"The fantabulous Yuffie here!" she chirped brightly._

"Yuffie, can I ask you for a favor? I really need you to take Marlene for an hour or two. Can you do that for me?" Tifa asked, keeping her voice level, even as tears overflowed and trailed down her cheeks.

"_Sure. You okay?" Yuffie asked quickly._

"Fine," Tifa replied immediately. "I promised to take her to get some ice cream, but I'm swamped with work," she lied. "Just… show yourself in and tell her I'm sorry, won't you? I'll be in my room, and right now she's taking a nap."

"_You want me to wake her?"_

"Yeah," Tifa said, voice thick. "Thanks, Yuffie."

"_No prob," Yuffie replied, sounding worried. "I'll be there in twenty. See you."_

"Bye," she said before hanging up. Gathering the documents on the table, Tifa walked quietly up the stairs and into her room, shutting and locking the door. A ragged breath made her tremble as she slid down against the door, the tears finally coming free in torrents.

She read each entry from the doctor's messy scrawl, all dated a week apart. The blur of tears made it more difficult, but she couldn't stop. For three months there were entries of a problem with his lungs and breathing. A condition that began to worsen the last few weeks. The last days, they kept him comfortably sedated until—until…

Her sobs were still quiet, even when she heard the jangling of Yuffie's keys when she finally arrived. Tifa heard her enter Marlene's room and their cheerful conversation when Marlene saw her—apparently she had woken from her nap just in time. They kept up their chatter while Tifa sat alone in her room, her heart breaking all over again. Shera was right. She couldn't afford to collapse because Marlene was counting on her to have a happy, loving home.

"Tifa?"

"Yes, Marlene?" Tifa asked shakily.

"Is it okay for me to go with Yuffie?" asked the little girl through the door.

A new deluge began as Tifa nodded to herself. "Of course, sweetie. Have fun and please listen to her, okay?" she asked, voice cracking.

"Yes, Tifa."

"Go on and wait for me downstairs, Marley," Yuffie said gently. They both waited until the light footsteps faded and then Yuffie knocked on the door. "Teef, open up. You don't sound okay and I want to know why."

"Not now, please, Yuffie," Tifa pleaded.

"Did Cloud do something to you? Did he hurt you?" Yuffie asked angrily.

"Of course he didn't. I… I saw Shera today, and she didn't have good news for me. Please, Yuffie I want to be alone right now," Tifa said, placing her head in her hands.

"Teef, I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I called you to come take Marlene. Please help me with this and I promise to tell you later, okay? I told you that I need to be alone right now," Tifa said.

"Okay. Swear to me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Promise," Tifa replied, shifting to lay on her side on the carpeted floor.

Yuffie sighed heavily. "I'll take her to go get lunch and to buy a few things. Then I'll take her to my place to watch some movies, and I'll bring her back before the sun goes down, okay?"

"Okay," said Tifa.

Yuffie gnawed worriedly at her lip as she ushered Marlene out to her car. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Cloud's number, and explained to him only that Tifa needed him at the moment and that he shouldn't ask her why. Feeling her heart go out to Tifa, Yuffie knew that it must've been something bad if it had put Tifa in this state. Hopefully Cloud would be able to offer her the support she needed.

……

Cloud keyed into the gate of Tifa's home, entering through the garage, and using the hidden spare that Yuffie had told him about in her phone call. It had taken him a bit to arrive, since he had been working on Fenrir and had needed a quick shower, but the worry had been eating at him for a while now. There was something wrong with Tifa and Yuffie had refused to tell him what it was. He looked around the lower level of her home and then took the steps two at a time, approaching her bedroom. He knocked twice and waited. "Who's there?" asked her muffled voice.

"It's me," he said quietly. "Open the door, Tifa."

"I want to be alone."

Cloud felt a worried frown come over his face. "If you don't open, I'll either pick the lock, or knock the thing down. Whichever takes less time," he warned. "Come on, Teef, I need to see your face to know that you're okay," he said gently.

"Door's unlocked," Tifa replied after a pause.

Cloud slowly opened it, dreading what he would find, but he found Tifa curled up by her bed, on the ground. He quickly moved towards her, noting the strewn papers littering her bedroom floor as if she had thrown them, and he frowned as he settled on his knees next to her. "What's going on?" he asked, gently brushing her tear-dampened hair away from her face.

"I've been searching for years, only to find out that he died," Tifa said, voice choked.

"Who, Tifa?"

Her distant gaze focused on him and she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tifa, do you trust me?" Cloud asked her in a soft voice.

She blinked away the tears and nodded, allowing Cloud to help her sit up. A vain part of her realized that she must've looked like a mess, but another part of her was happy that Cloud didn't seem to care, that he was more worried about her being okay on the inside than on the outside. "I do," she whispered. "But this—I don't know how you're going to take this. I don't know if you'll understand, or if you'll hate me and judge me for what I allowed to happen."

"What did you allow to happen, Teef?" Cloud questioned, pulling her gently to her feet and setting her on the foot of the bed, his gaze soft and concerned as he rubbed her hands in reassurance. Her eyes were still shiny and a little far away, but she was meeting his gaze. "Tell me," he urged.

"I wrote Rufus a note that I had one of his servants deliver to him while he was still in Nibelheim," Tifa started. "It was before he decided that didn't want anything to do with me. In that letter, I was letting him know that I was afraid that his father wouldn't let us be together. That it was important now for us to run away, because we had been planning it for a while now."

Cloud's blue eyes were intent on her pale face. His gut was telling him that he didn't want to know, but he asked her anyway. "Why was it important Tifa?"

"Because I was pregnant," her voice caught in a sob. "I was fifteen and pregnant."

His entire being froze with her words, and Cloud could only flounder around for a response to her confession. "You had Rufus Shinra's kid?" he asked, unable to completely keep the slight disgust from his voice.

Tifa could tell by his tone that he wouldn't be supportive and understanding about this. "You're judging me for being too naïve for my own good," she said sharply. "I can't undo it anymore, Cloud!" she nearly yelled.

Cloud shook his head, using his wild hair to shield his eyes away from Tifa's anger. It was a lot to take in. Did she honestly expect him to just be okay with it? _You'll have to be if you truly want to be with her_, he told himself inwardly. "Tifa—it's a lot to take in," he said, serious.

"I know it is," Tifa said, getting to her feet and heading for the door. "Go home and think about it. Think about whether or not you still want to be with me after finding out that I _had Rufus Shinra's kid_," she mocked bitterly.

"No. I'm going to stay here because I know you need me. Tifa, don't get angry at me because you surprised me with something this big!" Cloud said in exasperation.

"It's big for me too," Tifa said, the tears beginning anew. "Because I just found out today that the baby that was taken from me, died when he was three months old."

The shock was even worse this time around, and all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her how sorry he was for the way he reacted, but was on the verge of breaking down and she looked like she didn't want to approached or even touched. "You need to be with someone at a time like this," he said gently.

"It's interesting how I don't want you to be that person right now," Tifa said, looking away and motioning towards the door.

Cloud let out a long breath and shook his head, incredulous. Finally, he brushed past her and walked out the door without another word. He couldn't believe he had given up so easily, but Tifa needed space and he would give it to her. This was something life altering for anyone, but she had just suffered a great loss. He would give it time and hope that his relationship with Tifa survived this tragedy.

…

…

…

…

…

_Good grief, I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter. I had writer's block again, but hopefully I can get my butt in gear for the next chapters. I know where I'm going, but sometimes the dialogue and the actual scenes that lead to that point take me a while to figure out. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. So, Cloud walked out(Valk, you really are a bad influence… Go read, _"Tangled Web_,_"_ peeps!), and whether they're made up or not, we're off to Costa, Tifa will see Rude again and he'll have some very interesting things to say to her. Ha, I can't say just yet, but if you wait for me a little I promise to pick up with the action, drama, and angst._

_Okay! I have a plug before you all go… I really, really want to recommend any of Aveira's work, and in particular her new fic, "Preliator," since she has been awesome enough to give life to a story that is going to be absolutely great(it's a SephTifa, so be warned). She and I began to outline this story together, but things happened and I have given my side of the project to her. But she has two chapters up so far, and she's done a wonderful job with shaping the intro of our joint ideas. Check it out, because I can assure you that you'll enjoy it as much as I did._

_Also, thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and being patient, and a warm welcome to those of you new to the story. It really makes me happy to see so many people enjoying all my bizarre little thoughts and love for drama. I'm sorry again for not replying, but I will try my best in the future. Have a great weekend everyone and take care!_

_Joey_


	15. Mending the Broken

Mom calling, I very much stole your idea. Thanks! This chapter is very much for you.

_Warning: Adult situation towards the end. If you don't like reading, or can't read it, please feel free to skip over. You all know by now that I don't write graphic scenes, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. You've been warned! That said, enjoy!_

………………………………………

**Mending the Broken**

………………………………………

By the time Yuffie returned with Marlene, it was to see Cloud sitting on the top step that led into Tifa's home. He looked forlorn, and worried, and this only made Yuffie anxious. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, frowning.

"Tifa kicked me out."

"Why?" asked Marlene, curious.

"Because she's busy working, kiddo," Yuffie replied immediately, giving Cloud a look.

Brown eyes took in both adults with a confused look. "But she lets _me_ sit with her when she's working."

"Yes, but I think that Cloud may have gotten kicked out because he breathes too loud," Yuffie said with a cheerful grin, earning a giggle from Marlene. "Why don't you go inside and look through the menus to see what you want to have for dinner?"

"Okay," Marlene said cheerfully. "Are you going to stay with us Cloud?"

"No, kid. I really need to get home and I just wanted someone to be around to keep Tifa company. Even if she's busy," Cloud said, looking at Yuffie seriously. "Maybe next weekend, okay?"

Marlene nodded and waved at him before opening the door to her home and rushing in. Cloud turned back to Yuffie and the shorter woman was glaring at him. "_Why_ are you outside?" she asked, waving dramatically.

"She kicked me out," he repeated, a little slower.

"What did you say to her?" Yuffie asked in silent exasperation. She wondered if Tifa had finally come clean with her secret, but she would wait and ask Tifa, or wait and see if Cloud actually said it.

"Nothing. She thought that I was judging her and kicked me out!" Cloud said in a dark tone.

"And were you judging her?" Yuffie asked, planting her hands on her hips, his words half-confirming her suspicions.

Cloud looked away from her and sighed. "Only for a second. But I'm trying to understand what she's going through. Losing a baby… Tifa just didn't give me the time to acclimatize," he said in a more subdued tone.

Yuffie let out a long sigh and nodded. She could see things from Cloud's point of view, but she also knew that Tifa really wasn't in the right state of mind right now if Shera had given her bad news about the baby she had been looking for. "Go back to her," Yuffie said seriously.

"After she told me to leave?" Cloud asked sulkily.

"If you don't go back now, you'll never be able to make this right, Cloud," Yuffie said, serious. "I know that she needs you, but she must be in a lot of pain. This search has taken effort, patience, money, but most of all hope for Tifa. If the news was bad…"

"The investigator told her that the baby died when he was three months old," Cloud said in a whisper.

Yuffie gasped and pressed a hand to her lips, feeling her heart go out to her dearest friend. "All the more reason. Just go up there and hold her," she said. "Don't make me kick you up the stairs," Yuffie threatened. "I'll order take-out just in case she wants some, and I'll keep an eye on Marlene for another hour."

Cloud nodded and turned to go back into the house. He half turned at the doorway and gave Yuffie a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Yuffie said with a grin, waving him off as she followed him into the house.

Cloud stood in front of Tifa's door for a few seconds before opening it and letting himself in. He could hear her quiet sniffles coming from the bed, but the curtains were drawn and it was completely dark.

The rustle of papers alerted her to someone's presence and Tifa wiped away her tears in case it was Marlene who had slipped in without knocking. The bed shifted and before she could utter a word, strong and familiar arms settled slowly around her, pulling her in a warm, muscular chest. Cloud settled his chin on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Tifa felt tears squeeze out of her tightly sealed eyes and she felt her heart swell at the fact that he had come back and that he was now giving her the comfort he had offered. The tips of his unruly hair swept away her tears and he said nothing for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said, her eyes beginning to blink as emotional exhaustion began to take its toll.

"Me too," Cloud said, honest. "I didn't mean to judge or assume anything. I just needed time to take it in."

Tifa nodded quickly. "I know. I'm just happy you're here now. Just… hold me."

"There's nothing else I would rather do," Cloud said in a low voice. He felt her body slowly lose the tension before she slipped into slumber. The blond let out a long sigh and hugged Tifa tighter to him, pressing a kiss to her cheek and brushing back her hair from her face. He knew things were far from perfect between him and Tifa at the moment, but at least she would know that he hadn't walked out on her. He would be by her side for whatever she would allow him. It was only the least he could do for the woman he loved.

……

Tifa stared at the hues of green, beige, browns, and mahogany wood in her newly redesigned office. Her red velvet chair had clashed horribly with the new design, but Yuffie had been thoughtful enough to have it reupholstered to a more suitable midnight blue velvet. It didn't clash too badly, but it was still the center of attention in her office. The vases she had been so fond of had been replaced with more modern designed ones, and they now held variations of orchids.

She and Cloud hadn't talked about her confession a few days ago, but Tifa knew that sooner or later she would have to address it with him. Besides, she had asked Shera to investigate on last thing, and that had been for her to find out her baby's resting place. Squeezing her hands into fists and counting backwards, Tifa resolved to do her crying in private. She had a job to do and though she would mourn for the rest of her life, she had to move on. She hadn't accepted it yet, but she would continue to live her life in honor of that child that she hadn't gotten to know.

There was a knock at her door before Vincent let himself in, an impressed look on his face. "This is nice," he commented.

Tifa nodded and smiled. Both her father and brother didn't know yet about her past either, and it would take her a bit of time before she was able to tell them about her son. She just didn't feel she had the strength to tell them now. Instead, she decided to investigate just how serious Vincent was taking Yuffie. "Are you just using her?"

Vincent shook his head and took a seat in front of her. "No. I enjoy having Yuffie as a friend."

"But you're leading her on," said Tifa flatly.

"I can't tell you now that I'll eventually love her. I won't know until it happens," Vincent said impatiently. He noted Tifa's hunched shoulders and sad eyes, and frowned. "What's going on with you Tifa? Those rumors of you and Cloud breaking up true?"

Tifa shook her head and smiled. "No, those are total crap," she said honestly. "I'm just… going through a few things. Don't worry about. I'll be fine soon enough."

Vincent was still frowning, but he nodded once. "You'll tell me sometime soon?"

"Yeah," Tifa assured him. Vincent stood and turned to go. "Vincent."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Yuffie," Tifa said, completely serious.

Vincent just nodded once and wouldn't meet her eyes as he left. Tifa had a bad feeling about Vincent and Yuffie's relationship, and she knew it had something to do with Lucrecia. The other woman would come home soon, and Yuffie would have to prove just how deep in Vincent's heart she was now.

Another knock at her door brought Tifa back to the present and she smiled when a flower was thrust through the open door. She smiled and waited for Cloud to step in and shut the door. He took a look around the office and nodded. "I like this décor better," he said, moving to stand by her side and offer the flower. "How are you today?"

Tifa stood and slipped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I'm better now that you're here."

Cloud kissed her cheek and rubbed her back gently. "Are we ready for our vacation?"

Tifa pulled back and looked uncomfortable. "I don't think it'll be a good idea to travel now. I have Marlene, and I don't feel like I'd be good company for you at the moment," she said, apologetic.

He cupped her face in his gloved hands and forced their eyes to meet. "I know that the last thing you want is to party, but maybe the change of air is something _you_ need now. You need peace, and what better place than the ocean? Besides, the party will only be one night."

"What if your boss doesn't give you permission?" Tifa asked teasingly, a smile working its way onto her lips.

"Then maybe I'll just kiss her until she says yes," Cloud said, diving in to give her a long, lingering kiss. She was soft and pliant against him, her lips tasted like sweet cherries, and everything about her was so soft. He had been giving her some space, but there had been nothing in his head but the smoothness of her skin and her sweet scent. But he knew that making any passes at her now would probably be inappropriate.

"I think she'll accept," Tifa whispered against his lips, drawing slowly away.

"Good," Cloud said with a nod. "And don't worry about Marlene. I'm sure she'll have fun too."

Tifa smiled at the thought of her little girl and nodded, knowing that she had been acting unfairly with Marlene recently too. The child didn't deserve it and it had to change. "Get everything ready and we'll leave this Saturday. We'll stay the week and when you come back, you can start your internship with Aerith."

"I'm going to miss working for you," Cloud said as Tifa walked him towards the door, sniffing the beautiful lily Cloud had brought her.

"No you won't," Tifa said with a roll of her eyes. "I distract you too much, and besides, you need to work doing something you enjoy. Also, you'll still be around in the mornings."

Cloud stopped near the door and brushed her hair back from her eyes. "I'm here for whatever you may need, okay?"

Tifa nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Cloud. Drive safely and I'll see you on Saturday." She leaned forward to kiss the blond lightly and watched him from where she stood until he disappeared in the elevator. She then turned to Jessie, who was diligently typing away on her computer. "Jessie, is next week clear for me cleared?"

Jessie nodded and looked up. "Yes, Tifa. And a memo was sent out to your writers that you're not to be disturbed unless it's life or death. They also know that Tseng will be in charge for the week."

"Good, thank you," Tifa said before stepping back into the office. She was counting on this vacation to bring her back to life, but for Marlene and Cloud, she would make the biggest effort she could. She had done it once, when her baby had been ripped from her arms by her so called father, and she would do it again.

………

They arrived in Costa del Sol just as the sun was setting. Tifa rented a car for them, and they drove out into the residential section of the coast. Cloud forgot to complain about things being fancy when he saw how Tifa's eyes seemed to brighten at the panorama before them. The house they were heading to was situated right over the water, and the sun behind it was painting the sky in orange, purple, and gold.

They walked down the walkway that would lead them into the house and Tifa unlocked the door before keying in the security code for the alarm. The soothing sound of waves echoed through the house and Cloud knew that it would be the perfect place for some much needed peace. "I like it," he commented.

Tifa smiled and ushered Marlene in. The little girl had given them both a laugh when she had produced a large straw hat and a pair of heart shaped sunglasses from the bag she had been carrying with her, informing the both of them that they had been presents from Yuffie. "This place is on loan from my father. I didn't know that he had this place, since apparently he owns a house on every continent. He told me about it when I informed him that we would be taking this trip. The only downside is that there are only two bedrooms."

"I can sleep on the couch," Cloud said immediately, setting his suitcase down by the aforementioned piece of furniture. "It looks comfortable."

"I don't mind if you… you know, decide to sleep in the room with me," Tifa said, hesitant.

"What message would that send Marlene?" Cloud asked pointedly. "We're not married and we're sleeping in the same bedroom."

Tifa rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess you're right. We're not married _yet_," she said, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Cloud stared at her, eyes a little wide and rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Yeah," he muttered faintly.

The brunette tried not to break into giggles at the look on his face and walked off with Marlene to show her the bedroom she would be using during their short vacation. "When can we go swimming?" Marlene asked, bouncing on the large bed.

"The wedding is tomorrow, sweetie, so I guess we'll have to leave it until Monday. Sound good?" Tifa asked, beginning to unpack Marlene's clothing.

Marlene nodded and inspected the TV in her room. "Okay."

"How about we have some seafood for dinner?"

"Popcorn shrimp?" Marlene asked eagerly.

"Sure. We'll just finish unpacking and then we can ask Cloud if it sounds good," Tifa said as she continued to settle Marlene's clothing.

"Tifa, are you and Cloud going to get married? Will he be my new dad?" Marlene asked, setting next to the suitcase that Tifa was emptying.

Tifa nearly dropped some shirts she was holding and smiled nervously. "I don't know, Marley. Cloud and I still have a lot of things to talk about. But I promise that you'll be the first to know if Cloud and I ever decide to get married, okay?"

"Okay!" Marlene said excitedly, jumping off the bed and wrapping her thin arm around Tifa's waist. "I love you Tifa."

Tears brimmed in her eyes again, and Tifa was happy to say that for the first time in many days, they weren't of sadness. "I love you too, honey," she said, hugging her tightly back. "You can't know how much I needed you in my life."

"Tifa, you're squeezing me!" Marlene exclaimed, her voice trailing off into giggles when Tifa began to tickle her.

"Squeeze or tickle?" Tifa asked, pressing kisses and tickles to the little girl in her arms. They fell back on the bed, with Marlene shrieking in laughter and calling for Cloud.

"Help me!" Marlene gasped out when Cloud stood at the doorway.

"Don't you dare, Cloud Strife!" Tifa called, watching the twinkle in his eye as he approached.

It was Tifa's turn to nearly scream in laughter as Cloud dove in to tickle her. Marlene's small hands weren't too far behind, and it was all the more torture. "Say Marlene and I rule and we'll stop," Cloud said above her squeals.

"Yeah!" said the little girl, finding the perfect spot to tickle in Tifa's knees.

"No! You two are awful for ganging up on me," Tifa laughed out. "Cloud, if you don't stop, I won't kiss you for the rest of the trip!"

Cloud looked at Marlene and shrugged. "She drives a hard bargain," he said, moving back even when the little girl pouted.

"That's not fair! Kisses are icky," said the six-year-old.

"You just wait… until you're older," Tifa said, trying to regain her breath. Then without warning, she pulled Marlene to her for a big, wet kiss on her cheek that had the child complaining and giggling.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Marlene informed them, leaving the two adults alone for a few minutes.

"And my kiss?" Cloud asked, watching as Tifa straightened out her knees and rolled onto her side to face him.

"We're in Marlene's room," Tifa said, biting her lip as she stared at his.

"Then maybe we should go to yours," he said, tone playful.

Tifa giggled and pecked him before jumping to her feet. "We should get dinner and then some sleep. That boat ride was just as exhausting as a plane ride," she said, pulling him to his feet. "Marlene wants popcorn shrimp."

Cloud slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. "Tifa, are we okay?"

She smiled and leaned in to meet their lips in a sweet kiss. "I want us to be okay, Cloud. I still need to tell you how things happened in Nibelheim."

"And when will this happen? The sooner you tell me everything, the sooner we can get over this divide between us," he murmured.

"We'll talk tonight, when Marlene is asleep, okay?" Tifa asked.

"That sounds good." Cloud nodded and waited patiently for Tifa to gather Marlene and then her purse so that they could leave. He knew that tonight would taxing on Tifa's already raw emotions, but Cloud needed to hear her story to get to know Tifa a little better. He wanted things to work out for the better and maybe soon enough he would gather enough courage to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to marry her. The past that so haunted her didn't matter, and all Cloud wanted was to see the carefree smile on her face again. He would consider himself a happy man if he were the one to give her a reason to smile once more.

……

Twirling a pen idly between her fingers, Yuffie leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on her desk. She was very much enjoying her new boots, but it seemed that they hadn't been exactly made for walking for too long. Brushing away lint from the high velvet, she sat back when news on Lucrecia's arrival from Wutai came onto the celebrity channel she had playing in the background.

"So you returned to take back what you left behind," Yuffie murmured to herself. Well, she wouldn't give him up without a fight.

"You look like you're planning to take over the world."

Yuffie jumped at the sound of Vincent's voice, but smirked in amusement, giving him a devious look. "If you're nice to me, I'll keep you as a pet."

Vincent chuckled and approached her, sliding a hand up the velvet of her boots and up a smooth thigh. He enjoyed seeing Yuffie in her diminutive wardrobe, but what he _didn't_ enjoy, was having other men looking at her too. "Reno is lurking around in the building."

Yuffie gave Vincent a look. "And? You want a floorshow or something?" she jibed.

Vincent rolled crimson eyes pushed Yuffie's distracting legs off of the desk before pulling her to her feet against him. "You already know that I'm a jealous man. I don't want Reno's eyes or hands anywhere near you."

The shorter woman straightened out his tie and smiled to herself. "Reno and I haven't been 'a thing' in a long time," Yuffie said, leaning back against her desk and bringing Vincent with her.

"We should do something tonight," said Vincent, planting his hands on her desk on either side of Yuffie, forcing her to either wrap her arms around his neck, or fall back onto her desk.

"Something like what?" she asked innocently.

"I was thinking that maybe we can follow my sister down to Costa. Rude sent me an invitation that I had been thinking about declining. We still have time to accept the invitation today and grab an overnight plane," Vincent offered.

"Is this because _she's _back?" Yuffie asked him shrewdly. "Are you attempting to run away from her?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Would you prefer if I stayed around and waited for her to come to me? Because she _will _come."

"Point taken," Yuffie said sourly, pushing away from Vincent so that she could stand and walk away from him.

Vincent grabbed her arm before she could get far. "I know I'm taking the coward's way out, but I don't wish to see her."

"Do you still love her so badly?" Yuffie asked, not meeting his gaze.

He slowly turned her chin to face him and kissed her lightly. "You've managed to fix me a little, but not completely. As much as I know that it will pain you, Lucrecia still occupies a place in my heart."

She _had_ known that, but Vincent was right and it didn't make it any less painful. She had made progress with Vincent, but that didn't mean that he was completely over Lucrecia. "And we'd be staying together, _alone_ in a hotel room?"

"We can get separate beds if you wish," Vincent said in amusement.

"Stop being a smartass and let's get going. You call the wedding to confirm, and I'll get our flight and hotel room. We'll also have to call Tifa—"

Vincent interrupted her rush of words with his lips, his hands wandering to smooth over her back. Drawing back, he tugged at her lower lip lightly before heading towards the door. "I will see you tonight."

Yuffie watched him go with a glare and shook her head to herself. She was just pathetic, melting into a puddle of goo at just one kiss. This vacation sounded like a pretty good idea, even when Vincent was just doing it to get away from Lucrecia. It still opened up many opportunities for her to slip in and latch on. According to Vincent, she was about halfway there, this trip could be a push in the right direction. Smiling to herself, Yuffie began to make some calls, feeling optimistic.

………

Laying outside on the porch, amongst various cushions and pillows underneath them, Tifa laid her head against Cloud's chest and sighed. They'd had a nice dinner—Marlene's choice—and had walked down the private section of the beach that was open to the residents only. The water had been warm and soothing, and when they had returned, Marlene had taken her bath and gone right to sleep.

Lulled by the sound of Cloud's heartbeat, and the red wine coursing through her, Tifa felt the courage to finally tell her story to Cloud. The only person she had ever been so open with had been Yuffie, but sadly Tifa had neglected her best friend since the whole ordeal had started. Tifa vowed silently to make it up to Yuffie soon enough with a girls night out. "After I sent Rufus the letter," Tifa started, licking her lips. "I received a letter as a reply that he didn't care that I was pregnant. That it was my fault and that I needed to fix it on my own."

"But Rufus never actually called you to tell you, or attempted to say it to your face?" Cloud asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Tifa shook her head. "I tried to get news on Rufus many times after that, but every time I was kicked out, or Shinra sr. attempted to give me hand-me-downs, even food, just to be insulting. My pregnancy was hidden by old man Lockhart, because he didn't want the town to gossip and his good name as mayor to fall to pieces. My mother wasn't embarrassed and she was the one person supporting me through the whole thing, though I knew she was disappointed in me. I had never felt like such a failure before, but she tried to keep a smile on my face, and she taught me to knit baby clothing," she murmured sadly.

"How old were you when the baby was born?" Cloud asked, careful.

"I got pregnant at fifteen and the baby was born when I was sixteen. So… Lockhart managed to keep it a secret until the very last moment, but a few days before I went into labor, I received a letter from old Shinra. It said that the baby had no place with someone like me, that I would never be able to give him everything he needed because whether Rufus liked it or not, the baby was a Shinra. That when he was born, they would expect me to just hand him over," Tifa said vehemently.

"But you wouldn't," Cloud whispered, giving Tifa a squeeze of reassurance.

"The man I thought my father practically stole him from my arms. He waited until I was asleep to take the baby from me," Tifa said, her chest heaving and her eyes scrunching at the memory of it. "I didn't even get to name him!"

Cloud hugged her tightly to his side when she broke into tears, her hands fisted in his shirt as she rode out the fresh pain. "I'm here, I'm here," he kept whispering, trying to soothe her.

When her tears and breathing were finally under control, Tifa let out a shuddering sigh and hugged Cloud again in a silent 'thank you.' She paused to take a small gulp of wine from the glass nearby and then settled back into Cloud's arms. "My mother raged and screamed at my father for willingly handing my son over to his grandfather, but apparently Shinra gave him a lot of money for the exchange. When I tried to get him back, once I could walk, old Shinra said that he'd sent my baby to Midgar to see a proper doctor. That if I even tried for a scandal, he would just claim that I had accepted money in exchange for my baby. He had proof of my father—of Lockhart," she corrected quickly, "taking the money."

"But, didn't you keep trying?" Cloud asked her.

Tifa shook her head. "I couldn't. I didn't have the resources for it, and Lockhart wouldn't help me. Besides, I refused to take the money that he had received for my son. Then… my mother died, and Grimoire took me away. I promised myself that I would earn the money in an honest way, and that I wouldn't stop looking for my son. I went to school, and the allowance that I received from my real father went to the investigator. Shera has been a close companion to me, and a friend. Without her, I wouldn't have known a single thing that had happened to my son."

"Why didn't you tell the police about Lockhart? About him stealing your child?" Cloud asked, a dark frown on his face. "He should've paid for what he did somehow."

"He did," Tifa said. "He lost my mother and all that ill-received money. I left him in Nibelheim without a second thought, and I bet that he has never been so alone as he is now."

Brushing back her hair from her face, Cloud leaned forward to kiss Tifa tenderly, his hand slipping away from her hair to settle over the steady drum of her beating heart. Drawing back, he held her gaze for his next words. "You have Marlene and me. We won't try to replace the baby you lost, but we'll be here to give you the love you deserve."

Tifa she felt her heart warm at his words and realized that he had used 'love' in there. "Do you love me, Cloud Strife?"

His lips quirked into a smile and his eyes filled with everything that word represented. "Do you love me?" he asked her lightly. "Don't feel forced to say it back."

Tifa smiled and ran her hands carefully through his unruly, golden spikes. "How can I not love you? I know we've hit our little roadblocks, but you're still here. You know my deepest secret and you haven't run away from all that I am."

"Then, the answer is yes, I do love you," Cloud whispered against her lips. "I think I've loved you since we were children."

Tifa managed a giggle. "You didn't even know what love was back then!"

Cloud scoffed. "I really liked seeing you in a dress. If that's not love for a ten year old, I don't know what is."

Tifa let out a full laugh and hugged her arms around Cloud's neck. Their embrace quickly turned heated as Tifa's hands began to smooth over his chest, her fingers deftly removing each button of his dress shirt slowly. "We should take full advantage of the setting," she said, motioning towards the ocean in front of them with her chin.

Cloud stopped her soft hands as they began to undo his belt. "Are you sure? Tifa—are you sure it's not too soon for you to…"

She kissed him to silence his words and any further doubt Cloud may have had about her emotional state. Yes she was mourning, but her life was starting to come together already. Cloud loved her, Marlene loved her, and Tifa knew that her heart had more than enough love to give right back to the both of them. "I'm sure," Tifa said quietly, taking one of Cloud's hands and placing it on the taut skin of her stomach, beneath the white t-shirt she had pulled on after they had returned from dinner.

Shifting the soft pillows underneath her to make Tifa more comfortable, Cloud moved forward to kiss her again, slowly stoking the fire that had come to life between them. That heat had always been there, but it was only now being allowed to come to life with sweet kisses and hesitant caresses.

He took his time, undressing her slowly, trailing fingers and lips over as much pale flesh as he could; she had small scars that he slid his tongue over in worship. She wasn't perfect, but she was close, Cloud thought inwardly. Everything about her was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to wake up to her for the rest of his life.

He built Tifa up slowly until her cheeks flushed and her breathing quickened. Being with Cloud was so much more intimate and filled with emotion than any past encounter she'd had. Nothing had even come close to what she now had with Cloud—maybe Zack, but she didn't want to think about him in that moment—and she was glad that he had walked into her life when he had. The game was over, and the real deal had begun.

Cloud kissed her again, and found that she tasted like the mist of the ocean, and her skin was as pale as the moon. She was beautiful and finally completely his. Her eyes were like glittering rubies as he stared down at her, as she welcomed him completely and utterly into her heart, the same she was welcoming him into her body.

He felt amazing, all hard muscle and sleek skin, flexing and sliding against her. Tifa's eyes closed with the sensation, but they quickly opened just to watch Cloud moving above her, his eyes watching her intently. Their breathing mingled, hot and quick as if they were sharing one breath, his body moved harder against her, deeper… until everything broke and Tifa had to muffle her moan against his shoulder, her fingers slipping on the thin sheen of sweat that had covered his back. She arched and everything intensified as Cloud sought his own release, her name a chant against her ear. She held onto him as everything peaked and ended for him, making him shudder in her arms.

Tifa laughed when Cloud let out a long, tired groan against her throat and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "It's a good thing that this beach is private and no reporters or media are allowed in," she whispered, kissing Cloud's jaw.

"This would've been a good opportunity to make a sex tape," Cloud joked.

She smacked him lightly and shook her head. "That's the last thing we need," she said, sitting up and slowly pulling on her clothes. Cloud did the same and then helped her to her feet, following Tifa into her bedroom and into the bathroom for a shower. "You know, I think it's safe to say that you're going to be sharing the bed with me through this vacation," Tifa said as she began to lather Cloud's golden hair.

Cloud soaped up Tifa's body and decided not to argue, since it would be _beneficial_ for the both of them. He was still a bit hesitant of what they would say to Marlene, but if Tifa was willing to deal with it, then so would he. Besides, he had to start getting used to addressing the little girl as if she were his too, because she was a part of Tifa now, and Cloud knew how important Marlene was going to be in her life. Especially after the death of her son. After getting under the spray of shower to wash off the shampoo from his hair, Cloud stopped and looked at Tifa. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her eyes were bright and open as she looked back at him. "Better than I have been in a while," she replied with all honesty. "You and Marlene _have_ put love back into my life. I know I'll be okay."

Cloud nodded and brushed away the damp strands of hair sticking to her face in order to kiss her. "Just… try not to catch the bouquet tomorrow. I don't think we're in a rush," he muttered against her cheek.

Tifa broke into laughter again and hugged him tightly. Maybe she'd catch the bouquet just to see the look on Cloud's face. But he was right, they weren't in a rush and she was quite comfortable getting to know him a little better at the moment. "How about we rush a little right now?" she asked him with a wink.

Cloud just gave her an amused laugh and then kissed her. He wouldn't mind _that_ kind of rushing at all.

………

He didn't know whether the night spent getting to know her so intimately had made Tifa look more beautiful than usual, but Cloud found himself unable to stop staring at her, even as they arrived at the wedding ceremony. Vaguely, his mind kept reminding him that Rude was one of Tifa's ex-boyfriend's, but he had to tell his brain to kindly shut up and keep his eyes on Tifa. She was wearing a lavender hued gown that draped and accentuated her curves completely. The dress reminded Cloud of what the goddesses dressed themselves with in the mythology he so enjoyed reading about. Despite the sun, Cloud was in a black suit with a dark navy shirt and matching tie, and he was quite thankful that the sea breeze was enough for him to cool down. He had been hesitant to keep wearing designer labels—even if it was free—but he had stepped into Tifa's fashion-filled life willingly, and he had to just suck it up and accept it.

Rude had made himself a big business man in Costa del Sol in a short amount of time, being a whiz with numbers and stocks had come in handy for him. His wedding to his beautiful bride would be held at the most exclusive hotel, in the best party hall that opened up to the ocean just a few hundred feet away. The band was already playing music for the guests, the seats were beginning to fill, and the scent of roses was mingling with the salty scent of ocean. The theme all around was peach and beige, and though Cloud wasn't much for design, he could admire the beautifully decorated hall.

"Can I be a flower girl at _your_ wedding?" Marlene suddenly piped up.

Cloud could only blink at her question before shrugging. "Sure."

"How's my dress? Do you like my dress?"

The blond looked at the little girl and hid a grin. She was wearing a big, puffy white dress that had been embroidered with yellow flowers. In her hair she wore a matching yellow ribbon, and even the edges of her frilly socks had a yellow touch to them. She did look pretty cute, Cloud had to admit. "Don't tell Tifa, but I think you're the prettiest girl in the room," he whispered.

Marlene giggled and hugged him before running off to join some children she had met a few minutes before. Tifa returned from having a small discussion with Yazoo, who _had _been given the opportunity to cover the style of the wedding, and she smiled at him brightly, slipping into his arms. "What did you say to her?"

Cloud smiled. "It's a secret."

A cute pout came over Tifa's lips and she looked just about ready to kiss him when the groom walked over to greet them. "Tifa?"

"Rude!" Tifa exclaimed, letting Cloud go in order to hug the tall, bald man.

"How you doing?" Rude asked, extending his hand towards Cloud.

"I'm fine, thanks." Cloud had to stop to wonder _why_ all of her ex's were so damn tall. Sometimes he felt out of place because he was so much shorter. Well, at least he was taller than Tifa.

"I'm glad you could make it. Chelsea nearly gave herself a heart attack when I told her that we had dated briefly. She's a big fan of your magazine," said Rude quietly.

"Well, I'm flattered she likes it so much. I'm assuming she discussed with you that we wanted to cover the style of the wedding?" Tifa asked.

Rude nodded, smirking in amusement. "She nearly cried in happiness. Now, how've you been?"

Tifa's smile wilted a little, and she felt Cloud's hand circle hers in reassurance. "You were around when the Shinra family showed up in Nibelheim, weren't you? You know about all that happened because you were Rufus' bodyguard."

The bald man nodded and knew where she was going. Maybe it was about time to come clean with her. "You want to know about the boy?"

Tifa shook her head. "I know that he died when he was three months," she said in a whisper.

Rude frowned and shook his head. "That's a lie," he said, dead serious.

Tifa's eyes snapped up and her mouth dropped open. She stared from Cloud to Rude and felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. "What are you talking about?!"

Just as Rude began to speak, the wedding planner rushed over to them and told Rude that he needed to take his place for the ceremony to start. Rude looked at Tifa and clasped her shoulder tightly. "I'll tell you all that I know during the reception. I don't know who's been giving you information, but it's all a lie."

Tifa watched him go and felt her knees knock together with this new piece of information. Her son wasn't dead? Why had Shera found those documents then?

Cloud squeezed her tightly and Tifa found that she had been nearly hyperventilating. "Breathe, Tifa. You need to be alive in order to hear what Rude has to say to you."

Her shaky arms wrapped around him and she nearly broke into tears again. Could it be that her baby was somewhere alive? That Shinra had done so many things just to keep knowledge of her son from her? "I'm going to tear him apart if I find out that he's hiding my son from me."

"Who? Shinra sr. or Rufus?" Cloud questioned.

"The both of them," Tifa whispered darkly.

…

…

…

…

…

Ha! Another twist. The big question now is… does Rufus truly know about what his father did? Is he an accomplice or a victim? Anyway, as you may know, I _won't _give anything away, but your questions are starting to get answers to them. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was out sick for a week and when there's a fever, there really isn't a wish to write or do anything at all. I fell behind with my writing _and _with school. I'm fine now, just a bit of cough left, but I'm back on track. The rain started down here yesterday, so hopefully the cold wont rear its ugly head again.

As always, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Can you guys believe it? We're almost at the four-hundred mark! Thank you for that, since seeing so many positive comment is the best motivation I can have. I'm off to work on some prompts now, so hopefully you'll see them posted up soon. Among the pairings I'm working on are two new CloudTifa fics, a SephYuffie, and a TsengCissnei. I'm really excited about all of them, so expect them soon! Everyone take care and to anyone else suffering through the rain, be safe!

Joey


	16. Hope

Apologies for not replying, and really I want to thank you all. Cookies and hugs for: TionneDawnstar, amethyst-key, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, Kohryu, Synchypn0tic17, shinobinaraku, vLuna, mom calling, CloudRed1988, Kurogane7, TornAngelWings, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Aveira, Ski October, Fabi-Chan, silverdigger, , Tani2, myrthill, teiku5, TheaBlackthorn, conorlover, EvilBlackRose, caledon, Vanilla Raindrops, KarmaBoo, SorrowsFlower, Tsukia13, Fezzy, Doctor It, always-kh, venom828, Don't play KoI. Enjoy the chapter!

…………………………………

**Hope**

…………………………………

The ceremony was a beautiful one, but through it all, Tifa's thoughts remained with what Rude had said he would tell her after the wedding ceremony was complete. She knew everything would be hectic for the first few hours with the guests wanting to congratulate the new couple, but she would wait. Her nerves were on edge, but she had Cloud and she had Marlene with her, and there was a possibility that soon she would have her son with her too.

Tifa smiled when her eyes met Yuffie across the room. They had arrived almost right at the time when the wedding was to begin, so Tifa hadn't had the chance to tell her best friend what she had learned earlier. Also, somewhere near Yuffie, Tifa had also spotted Zack, looking handsome in a pinstriped suit. She wondered briefly if he would come over to talk to them, but Cloud's hand, smooth and strong, slipped into hers. She looked at their entwined fingers and then grinned to herself when she saw that his other hand was being squeezed by Marlene's.

Before long, Chelsea was the brand new Mrs. Rude and the guests were swarming towards the couple. Cloud hung back with Tifa, near the doors that led towards the sandy beach, and were approached by Vincent and Yuffie. "I didn't know you were coming," Tifa said to her older brother.

Vincent just nodded once. "It was a last minute decision," he replied.

"And you're staying at this hotel?"

Yuffie grinned. "In the same room and on the same bed," she said.

"Yuffie," Vincent started impatiently.

"It's not like it's a secret," Yuffie remarked dryly. She turned a critical eye to Tifa then and gave her a suspicious look. "You're… happy."

"A lot of things have changed," Tifa said quietly.

"I'll bet," Yuffie said, eyeing Cloud as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Not just that," Tifa said, pulling Yuffie with her towards the bar. "Rude told me that my baby didn't die the way those papers say he did."

"How can he be sure?" Yuffie asked, feeling her spirits lift for her friend.

"He worked with Shinra for a while; he was Rufus' bodyguard. I just… the only thing about this that throws me off is how Rude could date me and not tell me. He'll get an earful, that's for sure," Tifa said, ordering a glass of wine. "What about you and Vincent?"

"We're here because Lucrecia is back in Midgar," Yuffie said, sour.

"So he's here to get away from her?" Tifa asked, shaking her head.

"Well, at least he's aware of the fact that Lucrecia will try to tie him back into his web. Being here, I can do all that I can to tie him into _my_ web," Yuffie said with a wink.

Tifa laughed lightly and squeezed Yuffie's hand when Rude finally managed to separate from his guests and approached her. "Congratulations," she started.

Rude nodded. "Thank you. I have a few minutes to speak to you now, but I suppose you don't want to do this in place like this. If you'd like, bring your fiancé with you and we can talk in the back rooms."

Tifa nodded and didn't bother correcting Rude about Cloud being her fiancé; Tifa supposed that the rumors of their "engagement" were still circulating the media. "Yuffie, will you watch Marlene for a bit while we go talk to Rude?"

"No prob," Yuffie said, spotting the little girl as she played around with the few other children present. She walked off towards Vincent, while Cloud moved to Tifa's side.

They followed Rude as he led them towards the rooms that had served as dressing rooms and to keep the bride and groom from seeing each other, and he shut the door after them. "How did you get news on the death of your boy?"

Tifa sighed. "I hired a PI and had her search every single lead she could find. She finally found some buried medical files with DNA tests that matched mine," she said trying to keep her emotions from bleeding all over the place. She needed to be calm to hear anything Rude had to say and bursting into tears was not going to help.

"They may be medical files, but they were forged. I knew about what happened in Nibelheim and about Shinra sr. taking the baby from you. I was working with Lazard for a few months before I was moved to work with Rufus. I never saw the boy myself, but I heard a lot of things. Shinra sr. was paying someone good money to keep the baby hidden, and this was about four to five months after he took the child from you," Rude said seriously.

Her heart dropped to her feet as a thought occurred to her. "Is it Denzel?" she asked slowly. His age matched, and he had been kept close to the family, but… but…

Rude shook his head. "I don't know. We got word that Scarlet was also pregnant around the same time as you were. She refused to go to Nibelheim with the family, so she stayed in Junon during this pregnancy. Lazard was happy, despite who the mother of his child was."

Her hopes dimmed down once more, but she hadn't completely lost it. Denzel looked like Lazard—it was all in the eyes, but Rufus had the same sky hue—but she didn't think that he would be heartless enough to help his father keep her child from her. Lazard was an honest man, far different from the other men in his family… "Did Rufus help his father?" Tifa asked, feeling her heart stop beating in anticipation of Rude's answer.

Cloud tensed and tried to keep his expression from turning thunderous. Rufus would pay if he had been a part of this sick plan, but, another part asked, what if he hadn't? What then? Would Tifa stop hating him? Did she feel anything for Rufus now, despite the hate she claimed to feel?

"Shinra sr. planned it all out himself. He took control of your letter and his son's. He then rewrote them to suit his purposes and made you both believe that you had betrayed each other," said Rude. "He made Rufus think that you had gotten an abortion, while he made you think that Rufus hadn't cared that you were expecting his child."

Tifa's mouth dropped open in incredulity. Rufus… hadn't written that letter? "How can you be sure of that?"

"I was present when Shinra sr. had someone rewrite the letter in his son's exact handwriting," said Rude, shifting uncomfortably when Tifa's eyes lit with anger.

"And you didn't think of telling me this while we dated?!" Tifa yelled, beginning to move towards him.

Cloud's hands on her waist stopped her, and even when she pulled, he wouldn't release her. "Tifa, the last thing you need is a scandal. You can't let Shinra know that you're aware of this now."

Tifa's hands fisted, but she didn't make another move towards the bald, apologetic man. "Have you any idea of how much it has hurt to be away from my child?"

"I'm sorry, Tifa. Nothing I say will take that back, but know that if you ever need my help to bring down old Shinra, I will be more than willing to help or even testify in court," said Rude in a low voice.

"It's the least you could do," Tifa bit out, attempting to regain her bearings. Turning a serious gaze to Rude, she sighed. "Are you sure you're not just giving me false hopes? I've been mourning a dead child. It will be even worse if I find out that it's true and that he really is gone," she said quietly.

Rude shook his head. "Shinra always talked in front of his security details, certain that we wouldn't spread the word out of fear and loyalty. I remember quite clearly hearing him say that he wanted the boy kept safe because whether he liked his mother or not, he was his grandson."

"How do you know he wasn't talking about Lazard's kid?" Cloud asked, finally joining the discussion. He had been hanging back, giving Tifa a chance to get what she wanted out of the other man, but Cloud would be damned if he allowed someone to hurt her once more.

"I don't," said Rude simply. "But according to Rufus, Lazard has always taken care of his son, and he doesn't accept any money from his father."

"But you're not sure about it, are you?" Tifa asked, tone a bit more desperate.

Rude sighed and shook his head. "In any case, keep searching. There's more proof that the child is still alive, than there is of him having died when he was an infant."

Tifa turned to look at Cloud and he gave her hands a squeeze. "It's worth a try. At least to make sure that he's really alive."

She nodded and offered him a small smile, keeping that spark of hope alive. Turning back to Rude, she nodded. "I'll only thank you for giving me the hope back of finding my son alive. But I will never forgive you for keeping it from me for so long. I could've known about this back when my son was four, not six."

"Tifa—"

"I wish you the best of luck in your marriage, and once you have your very own children, maybe you'll be able to understand what I've been through, at least a little," she said, taking Cloud's hand and walking away with him.

"Do you want to leave?" Cloud asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Tifa shook her head. "I'll let Marlene have some fun and then we can go back. I think this is the first wedding she's been to," she replied, spotting the little girl as she was pulled into the pictures being taken by the professional photographers, and Vincent and Yuffie were close by, watching her.

Cloud took Tifa's hand and pulled her out the open doors that led to the beach. The breeze was cool, and the sun was almost completely gone now, but the view was amazing. "Are you okay?" he asked her, searching her gaze.

Tifa nodded and let out a long breath. "All I can think of now is finding him. But… but I stop and think, what if his _grandfather_—" she spat the word. "—has poisoned him against me? My son is probably thinking that I never loved him and that I willingly gave him away."

"Or maybe he doesn't know you even exist. Maybe Shinra told him that you died, or maybe he has other parents," Cloud countered.

"It's just as bad," Tifa said quietly. "What if I tear him away from a good family? I don't think Shinra would be evil with his own grandson."

"You're his mother, and he'll have to hear your story eventually," Cloud said, brushing back Tifa's hair and rubbing her cheek. "Better late than never."

Tifa moved in against him and sighed when Cloud's strong arms wound around her, warm and strong. "I know we talked about me having one kid, but now there's two. Are _you_ okay with that?" she asked.

Cloud let out a small chuckle. "I hadn't even considered having children of my own, but I guess we can save the whole diaper changing, burping, and crying phase, right?" he asked. "They're practically independent now, aren't they?"

Tifa nodded and pulled back to look Cloud in the eyes. "I've hated Rufus all this time, thinking that he didn't care about our son."

Cloud's gaze became neutral as he stared back at her. "Is this going to change things between us?" he asked quietly.

"No," Tifa said immediately. "I love you now," she said, serious. "Even if I stop hating him for what I thought he had done to me, he still hasn't been a pleasant person to deal with all this time. Besides, he's a married man and I have no interest in him whatsoever."

"But there's a part of him that still loves you," Cloud said quietly, hating himself for saying it. "How will you two handle a child between the two of you?"

"First I have to talk to him about all of this. He has a right to know that our son is alive. Maybe Rufus can help me find him," Tifa said, watching him closely.

Cloud just nodded once and looked away from her, trying not to let his negative feelings show. Of course he wasn't happy about her seeing more of Rufus, but if the man gave back Tifa the thing she cherished most, then it was okay. Cloud wouldn't like having him around, but it would be okay, because Tifa loved him. "I wish I could do more to help," he admitted.

Tifa brushed her lips against his in a slow, sweet kiss. "You're my support, Cloud. You love me, and you care for Marlene. You're doing enough," she replied.

Tifa hugged him this time, and Cloud let her, though he didn't feel as reassured as he should've after Tifa's words. Because he knew that there was a part of Tifa would always feel something for Rufus, especially with the knowledge that he hadn't broken her heart. Now with a child in common, they would be tied together forever, and she would be seeing more of the other man once they found their son. It made that insecure part in Cloud come back to life and go on the defensive. He wanted to hold onto Tifa with everything he had, but he knew that he wouldn't force her to remain by his side if she didn't want to. And that deep, dark part of him knew that there was a possibility that in the future, when she had her son and Rufus Shinra knew the truth, maybe she wouldn't need him anymore.

"What are you thinking?" Tifa asked, noticing the way his eyes had gone distant.

Cloud shook himself and gave her a small smile. "Nothing," he said, motioning back towards the party. "Maybe we should go in and check on Marlene."

Tifa watched him begin to walk away from her and felt that something was wrong with Cloud. She just hoped that having her son back didn't mean losing Cloud.

…………

"I like Costa," Yuffie said with a grin, fixing her grip on the hem of her dress as her feet were washed over with the warm waves from the ocean. "Maybe we should move down here and get away from everything," she said before tipping back the champagne bottle in her other hand and chugging for a few seconds.

Vincent stopped her, snatching the bottle back and gripping it in the hand that was carrying the shoes Yuffie had discarded as soon as they had left the wedding reception. The party had been a very nice one, but Tifa had left early, telling them that Marlene was tired and needed to get to bed, and Yuffie had been poking at him to take her on a stroll down the beach. "My family and job are back in Midgar," he reminded her.

"Well, why not find a job here? We'd get a nice tan, and we'd be away from the annoying things that bother us," said Yuffie, kicking water at him.

Vincent shook his head and loosened his tie, letting it hang around his neck, and undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt. "I would consider vacationing here a few months, but my life is in Midgar."

Yuffie looked out into the darkness of the sea and rolled her eyes. _Lucrecia is in Midgar too, _she thought bitterly, nearly dropping the hem of her dress. An arm circled her small waist and turned her around roughly. "Vince—"

He kissed her. He knew what thoughts had been circling in Yuffie's head, and not leaving Midgar had nothing to do with Lucrecia. Using his tongue to taste every crevice of her mouth, Vincent realized that Yuffie had already moved into a space of his heart. It wasn't love just yet, but there was affection and desire for her there. She tasted like champagne, and kissing her felt the same way it always did: like he couldn't get enough. "I won't leave Midgar because you're there as well. I really doubt that you would relocate to somewhere far away from Tifa."

Yuffie sighed when his forehead pressed against hers. "You're right," she muttered. "Are you comfortable competing against your sister?"

Vincent smirked. "I can think of a few things that she wouldn't be willing to do with you," he said.

"That's just dirty," Yuffie said, slapping his arm. Slipping her arm through his, she snatched up the bottle of champagne again and pulled Vincent along down the shore. "Would you be willing to go to Wutai with me?"

"To see your father?" Vincent asked. He hadn't been aware that he and Yuffie were that serious, but… maybe in the future…

"Well, kind of. He's been pestering me to get into a serious relationship for a long time, and even though we're not, maybe it would put him at peace to see us together," she explained, taking a swig from the bottle.

Vincent thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt, right? "It could be interesting," he mused.

"Is that just your mysterious way of saying yes without actually having to say the word?" Yuffie asked him with a grin.

"Yes," said Vincent, rolling his eyes.

Yuffie giggled and wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing Vincent off balance and ending with the both of them landing on the sand heavily. "I thought I'd need to do a little more _convincing_ before I got you to say yes," she whispered, leaning over him to nibble enticingly at his lips.

"Feel free to keep convincing me," Vincent murmured.

Yuffie got to her feet and shook the sand from her knees. "Not here though. How about we drink the night away and then go off to our room to get reacquainted?" she asked, offering him the bottle of champagne, half full.

Vincent stared at her from his position in the sand and realized why being with someone like Yuffie appealed to him so much. It wasn't just that she was energetic and attractive, but the fact that she made him want to live. Sometimes he felt as if he were touching a livewire that transferred life into his boring, old soul. He stood and took the bottle from her, smirking at her pleased smile. "You expect me to provide the alcohol?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I can get it myself, if you want."

"That would mean you getting into trouble," Vincent supplied smartly.

"Yeah," Yuffie said, grinning. She let out a happy laugh when he tipped the bottle back and gulped the contents in a matter of seconds. "I know we're going to have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow, but it's so going to be worth it," Yuffie said, dragging him in the direction of their hotel.

Vincent knew that he was inviting trouble, but for the first time in his life, he didn't care. He let Yuffie pull him along and resolved to stop thinking too much. At least for one night.

………

Tifa rose the following morning to Marlene landing right on her stomach. "Marley!" she exclaimed, trying to gasp in some air.

"Sorry!" the girl said quickly, but you promised that we could do some fun stuff today!"

"Can't you wait until the sun rises?" Cloud grumbled from under a pillow.

"It's nine in the morning!" Marlene protested. "The day is going to be warm, and I want to swim."

Tifa pulled the little girl into her arms and hugged her. "Sweetie, you start out your day first by giving me my good morning kiss and hug," she said, brushing back the light brown, messy hair from Marlene's eyes.

Marlene giggled and kissed Tifa's cheek. "Morning, Tifa. Morning, Cloud."

Cloud groused something that sound like good morning, while Tifa pressed a kiss to the top of Marlene's head. "Go on and get dressed. We'll get up and call uncle Vincent and aunt Yuffie to see if they'll have breakfast with us, okay? And then we'll see where we can spend the day."

"Yay!" Marlene nearly squealed, taking off towards her room.

"Wake up, Cloudy-boy," Tifa said, poking him in the stomach.

Cloud's middle moved out of reach and he kept up his string of grumbles. "I thought you were a morning person," the brunette muttered, shoving back the covers and making to stand up.

"I _am_ a morning person," he replied, yanking her right back down and into his arms. Tifa giggled at his bed hair and swatted at his hands. "We should shower. Marlene will be ready before we even get out of bed," she said.

"Will you at least give me morning sex in the shower?" Cloud protested.

Tifa bit back a laugh and stood, successfully avoiding his busy hands. "It depends on how fast you can get to the shower. If you're not there before I rinse my hair out, too bad. You'll have to wait until tonight."

Cloud was on his feet within seconds, shutting and locking the bathroom door after him. All Tifa could do was break into laughter at his actions. It seemed like today would be an interesting day.

……

They—as in she and Marlene—decided to have breakfast at the hotel Vincent and Yuffie were staying in. Cloud still looked a little hungover, but in a better mood after their quick moment in the shower. It was surprising how eager they both were to be with each other, and how difficult it was turning out to be with a six year old around the house. Tifa could only wonder how it would be with two six year olds. Her heart felt as if it had come back to life again, but she was still steeling herself for bad news regarding her son. She was anxious to return back home, but she couldn't cut Marlene's fun short. After all, the girl was her daughter and Tifa loved her just as much as her son.

Walking up towards the lobby desk, Tifa hoped that Vincent and Yuffie hadn't left orders not to be disturbed. As creepy as it was to think of her best friend having a sex life with her brother, it was good to see him moving on from the woman Tifa hadn't liked to begin with. Still, she wondered if they were even in the hotel, since they hadn't answered any of her calls. "Good morning, how can I help you, Miss?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Good morning. I'd like to know if you can tell me if my brother is in his room," Tifa said. "I've been calling his cell phone for about half an hour and I get no answer. His name is Vincent Valentine."

"One moment, please." The woman checked her computer and nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Valentine? I can call their room to let them know that you're here."

"Will you ask them to meet us for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant?" Tifa asked.

"Of course, Miss…?"

"Tifa Valentine. Thank you," she said, taking Marlene's hand and pulling her along to where Cloud was lounging around in one of the comfortable sofas in the waiting section. "You know what's funny?" she asked.

Cloud gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"She just called Vincent and Yuffie, Mr. and Mrs. It's probably Yuffie's playing a prank on my brother," Tifa said, guiding them towards the restaurant.

"Tifa, can I have French toast?" Marlene asked, tugging on her hand.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"And bacon?"

"Yes."

"And ice cream?"

"Hmm… nice try, but you don't eat ice cream for breakfast," Tifa replied.

"Tifa, you're such a _mom_," Cloud teased.

She smiled widely and winked. "I'll consider that a compliment," she said before kissing him lightly. They were led towards their table then, and Tifa hoped that Vincent and Yuffie got the chance to join them for breakfast.

…………

The ringing of the suite's phone tore through her skull like a bolt of lightning, nearly splitting it in two. "Fuck…" muttered Yuffie, rolling onto her back and hearing the far-off sound of the shower running. "Such a bad idea," she said, referring to her night of drinking and sex with Vincent. The man may have been nearing his thirties, but he drank as much as a she could. The night that followed the wedding reception they had gone to was in fragments, and she couldn't find it in herself to focus on one specific thing. Not with her head pounding because of the ringing phone.

"Yeah?" she asked groggily, finally answer the ringing nuisance.

"Good morning. Mrs. Valentine? I have a message from your husband's sister. She asked if it would be possible for you and Mr. Valentine to join her and her family in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast," said a polite voice.

Yuffie tried to concentrate on the woman's voice and what she was saying while her head kept pounding away merrily. She was too hungover to even wonder why she was being called Mrs. Valentine. "Okay, thanks," she said before hanging up. There really was no time to be polite when she felt like crap.

The shower finally shut off and Vincent stepped out, looking far too good to be nursing a hangover. "Who was it?" he asked.

"The lady from the reception. She said Tifa wants us to join her for breakfast at the hotel's restaurant," said Yuffie, burying her head deeper into the blankets and pillows. Her entire body ached and felt tender, but it was to be expected. Drunken sex was messy and rough sex, she mused. "How can you look so hot after the night we had?"

Vincent shrugged, aware that she couldn't see it. "I've always handled my hangovers far better than others."

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Yuffie asked, finally lifting her head.

He stopped in the process of buttoning up his blood-red dress shirt and thought about it for a moment. He shrugged. "Only bits and pieces. I think we may have gotten kicked out of the bar at one point."

"Why didn't they figure out that I can't legally drink yet?" Yuffie asked, slowly sitting up and wrapping the sheets around her body.

"I don't know," Vincent replied. "Will you be joining Tifa and me for breakfast?"

Yuffie nodded and scratched her head. "Go on ahead and I'll catch up. I need to shower and figure out how hideous I look at this moment. Can't go around scaring kids when it isn't Halloween," she muttered as she trudged into the bathroom.

Vincent just watched her in mild amusement before pulling on his belt, shoes, and brushing out his hair so that the short strands would remain in place once they dried completely. Grabbing a keycard before he was out the door, Vincent rubbed at his face tiredly. This had been one of the few times when he didn't remember exactly what had happened during his night of drinking and it made him antsy.

Yuffie's idea had seemed good at the time, and though it _felt_ like he'd had fun, he really hoped that he hadn't made a fool of himself; he was still a respected business man after all. Slipping into the elevators before the doors closed, Vincent just pushed his night of drinking out of his mind. It was over and he had other things to worry about, such as why Tifa was still acting strange. There was something wrong with her and he had resolved to be a good brother and find out.

……

After figuring out that a pair of oversized sunglasses would cover at least the dark circles under her eyes, Yuffie finally felt presentable enough to go out in public. At least the hangover wasn't reeking out of her pores and she smelled like cherries. Her skin was nice and smooth, and her hair was cooperating with her, not to mention the fact that she was in a pair of comfortable short shorts that would give Vincent an ulcer when he saw them. Stepping out of the elevator and making her way towards the restaurant nearby, Yuffie ran right into the bellhop who nearly ran her feet over.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Valentine!" the man exclaimed.

"No prob," Yuffie muttered. Then she stopped before taking a step. "Wait… the woman who called my room this morning from reception called me Mrs. Valentine, and you're doing it too. Why?" she asked, suspicious.

The man gave her a shifty look and began to grow nervous under the glare she was sending him from behind her glasses. "Well… you and Mr. Valentine got married yesterday and you—"

"What?!" Yuffie shrieked, nearly lunging at his neck.

The man flinched. "You were yelling it at the top of your lungs, passing out gil to everyone you encountered as a way to celebrate. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I don't!" Yuffie hissed, lowering her volume when she realized that she was causing a scene. "How…? Where…?"

"My guess is the hotel chapel. And how, I really don't know, ma'am," said the man, inching slowly towards the elevator. Maybe if he timed it right, he could get away from the crazy newlywed woman.

"Geez," Yuffie muttered. She turned towards the guy and her shoulders sunk. "Sorry for going off on you." She turned and walked off, asking for directions to the chapel. She found the person in charge there—luckily not the priest—and after giving the man an earful for allowing people _that_ drunk to get married, he patiently explained that she had threatened specific parts of the anatomy of him _and _the priest if he wouldn't marry them. It was legal and done with.

Yuffie dragged her feet towards the restaurant, wondering what it was that she would tell Vincent about this entire disaster, after all, it had been _her_ idea to get _that_ drunk. Oh, and what would Godo say, if he found out that she hadn't gotten married in a Wutain ceremony but a Midgarian one?! Again, she nearly ran into someone while entering the restaurant, so great was her distress, but she found warm arms around her.

"I was beginning to worry," he said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Yuffie forced a smile onto her face and nodded. "I was trying not to look so icky. I really can't understand how good you look after the night we had."

"I drank far less than you did," Vincent said, pulling her towards the restaurant.

"You know what? I'm not really hungry. Won't you tell Tifa I'm sorry?" Yuffie asked, drawing away from Vincent's arms. "I'll be in our room."

Vincent gave her a probing look and frowned. "Did something happen?" he asked, turning her chin and attempting to meet her eyes through the dark shades.

Her smile wilted a little and she shook her head. "I'm just not feeling too good."

He let her slip from his grasp and watched her walk away, wondering what had happened. True, she had woken up feeling dreadful, but she should've been her cheerful self by now. At least he thought so. Returning to the table where his food was already waiting for him, Vincent took a seat.

"Where's Yuffie?" Tifa asked, reaching over to help cut Marlene's pancake.

"I can do it, Tifa. I'm a big girl," Marlene said shrilly.

"Sorry," Tifa said, setting down the knife and fork. She looked at her brother.

"She said she wasn't feeling up for breakfast," Vincent said, shaking his head. "We had a… very interesting night."

"I'll bet," Tifa said, giving him a look. "Do you feel like joining us while we visit the amusement park?"

"Yes, uncle Vincent, please?" Marlene asked, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "Not today kid, but thank you for inviting me. I'd really like to look after Yuffie."

"Oh, okay. Tell aunt Yuffie I hope she feels better," said the girl before taking a sip of her milk.

"Must've been quite a night," Cloud murmured. Tifa grinned and nodded, ignoring her brother's glare.

They had a pleasant breakfast together and after bidding Vincent goodbye, Cloud, Tifa, and Marlene drove the short distance down to the most popular pier where there was a small amusement park. "Won't you go on the carousel with me?" Marlene pleaded, pulling at Cloud's hand.

"Uh… I think Tifa would like to ride it with you. I'm going to stay here and take pictures of the both of you, okay?" Cloud asked.

Tifa gave him a smirk and took Marlene's hand. "Sweetie, you should know by now that boys are too scared to do girly things."

"That's not true," Cloud called. "I do plenty of girly things." People stared and Cloud blushed when Tifa and Marlene broke into laughter and passersby stared. He busied himself with changing the settings of his camera as Tifa and Marlene received their tickets and then went off to ride the colorful chocobos. The only reason he hadn't gone on the carousel with Marlene were some repressed memories of being compared to a chocobo because of his hair, but really, Tifa didn't need to know that.

The first few shots he took were of Marlene—for Tifa—but seeing Tifa's smile, the breeze ruffling her hair, and Marlene giggling by her side offered some great shots of them together that he would keep for himself. Once they exited, Marlene dragged them over to a kiddy ride where only she was allowed to get on. "I'm going to miss you once you go into the world as an amazing, professional photographer," Tifa said, watching him smile slowly.

"You'll have two kids to take up your time," he said, placing the strap of his camera around his neck so that he could free his hands.

"And you think I'll forget about you?" Tifa asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, mindful of his camera. "It's not going to happen, I can assure you of that." She paused to look at his expressive eyes, enough to rival the crystalline blue of the ocean they were so close to. His gaze was on Marlene, and he wouldn't look at her. "What's with this sudden fear that I won't have time for you?" she asked quietly, kissing his jaw.

Cloud met her dark, wine colored eyes and sighed. "I'm not angry about it. I'm just… telling you now that it's okay. You've searched for six years for a child who was ripped from your arms. It's okay that he and Marlene will take up all of your time. I'll just—miss you too."

Tifa turned her casual embrace into a hug, running her hands through Cloud's soft hair as he rubbed her back gently. "I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you Cloud, I already told you that. I have so much love in me, for you, for Marlene, and for this son that I know nothing about. Once I have him back, I can dedicate my life to all of you. I'd even think about resigning to being Editor-in-Chief," she whispered, feeling those foolish tears prick her eyes once more at the thought of having her family complete.

"I'd work for all four of us," Cloud said, smiling at the idea. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and gave Tifa a squeeze. "You also have to consider Rufus Shinra in this little picture you're painting," he said quietly.

So there was the root of the problem once more. Cloud wasn't being territorial or jealous—though Tifa knew he had to be feeling at least a little of both—but he was worried about having to share her with Rufus and their son. "I don't even know if he'll care. I have to talk to him as soon as we get back to Midgar."

Cloud nodded. "I understand that too."

"But you're still afraid that he'll always be around?" she asked. Cloud said nothing. "The fact that he'll be around doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you and go back to loving him. What he and I had is irreparable at this point. I can promise you that I would never leave you for him."

"Tifa… what would you think about us being a real family, once you find your son?" Cloud asked, watching her draw back and give him a curious look. "You mean—marriage?" she asked, uncertain.

Cloud nodded. "We haven't been in love for too long, and I know it's sudden, but—"

"Finding my son can take a long time, Cloud," Tifa said, gentle. "Are you willing to wait that long?"

"If we wait together? Yes."

Tifa smiled and leaned in to kiss him, trying to convey all the love and trust she felt for him. Cloud had done nothing but be supportive of her, even at her most difficult moments. How could she not want to marry this man, even when they had so much to learn about each other? She didn't know why he was being so pessimistic, but Tifa knew that nothing would make her want to give him up. Cloud was a permanent part of her life, the same way Marlene was; the love she felt for the both of them was indescribable.

"Stop kissing already!"

They broke apart to see Marlene run towards them, her features scrunched. "Are you feeling left out?" Tifa asked, pulling the girl into her arms and pressing as many kisses as she could get in to the girl's rosy cheeks, even against the protests that she wasn't a baby to be carried. "How about we get that ice cream now?"

Marlene cheered and nodded as Tifa set her down once more. Her little hands slipped into Tifa's and Cloud's before she began to drag them towards the ice cream shop nearby.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

He stopped listening to Marlene's chattering about the caterpillar roller coaster she had gotten on and looked at Tifa in question. She smiled. "I'll wait with you."

His smile was small but held the world, Tifa realized. She'd found the man she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with. All that was left was to confront old Shinra and then find her son. Two things that would take all the courage and strength she had left in her. She wasn't ready to give up.

…

…

…

…

…

Wow, this update is so late(not to mention it's past midnight here and I need to sleep before school tomorrow). Many apologies for taking so long, but at least you got a new story last week, right? Things are still slow and it's making me fidgety because I want to get to the best parts _now_. But alas, we must all be patient a bit more. What about that VinceYuffie twist? That scene was kinda taken from _Friends_, when Rachel and Ross get married in Vegas and don't remember, so most credit goes to the show(which I don't own, just to be safe). Will Yuffie tell Vincent? Will Vincent divorce Yuffie? Stay tuned! As for Cloud and Tifa, there's some stuff just waiting to happen. Tifa will have a confrontation with old Shinra soon enough, and he'll bring more twists with him. I won't spoil anymore for you though, sorry!

Many thanks to those of you who reviewed. I do read every single review, and really, I appreciate you taking the time to comment. School was kinda crazy, and then writing the prompt just sucked the creative juice from my brain for the week. I'll try to keep the updates a bit quicker, but I've still got a few prompts to take care of(I'm also thinking of taking on a VinceYuffie one too. I've already started to write it!). Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and apologies for any errors… must go to… sleep. I have school to worry about again. _And _a test! Take care everyone…

Joey


	17. Bad Ideas

_I'm so sorry for the delay! And please enjoy the drama/fluff ahead…_

…………………………………

**Bad Ideas**

…………………………………

Yuffie was laying back on the neatly made bed, an arm thrown over her eyes when she heard Vincent return. His quiet footsteps got closer until he entered the bedroom and let out a sigh. "Are you feeling better?" he questioned.

She let her arm fall back and gave him a narrow look. "Yes," Yuffie replied, letting her eyes wander over his handsome face. Might as well come clean now, she mulled to herself, looking away from him.

The bed shifted and she felt Vincent settle next to her, his warmth and body inviting. His hands pulled her in against him and she sighed in pleasure at just feeling him holding her close, far closer than she had ever dreamed of being when her whole seduction game had started. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she pressed her cheek against his heart, listening to the calm, gentle rhythm beating against her ear and lulling her into a false sense of peace. "People kept calling me Mrs. Valentine," she muttered.

"Is that what had you feeling unwell? Why not correct them?" Vincent asked calmly, running his free hand through her smooth hair.

"I didn't have a problem being called that; I'm not that _shallow_. No, I was hungover and confused as to what was happening. But then I asked around and found out that we did more than drink last night," Yuffie muttered, glaring at the button closest to her eyes.

"We had sex too," he replied. "Doesn't that count?"

"Of course it counts! Vince, how much of last night do you exactly remember?" Yuffie asked as she sat up and looked down at him.

"Is there something significant that happened last night?" Vincent questioned slowly.

"You really don't remember?" Yuffie asked. He shrugged. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the bed and towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

Yuffie didn't reply as she took him into the elevator and down towards the direction of the lobby. "I don't think correcting them is going to work after I show you where we were last night," she muttered, nearly stomping her way to the chapel.

Vincent decided to keep his comments to himself, realizing that anything could set Yuffie off. They came to a stop and he gave her an impatient look. Yuffie glared at him and motioned towards the place they were standing before. He turned slowly to look and his eyebrows slanted in confusion. "The chapel?"

The man inside stepped out and gave them both a wide smile. "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. Are you both enjoying newlywed life?"

"Shut up!" Yuffie yelled, lunging at his neck with obvious intent.

Vincent stopped her with his arms around her waist and stared hard at the man. "What are you saying?" he asked slowly, threatening.

"Uh, oh, well, you two… got married yesterday," said the man nervously.

"I asked this brain-dead moron why it was that they allowed people _that _drunk to get married!" Yuffie continued to yell.

"Please, Mrs. Valentine, respect the house of God!" exclaimed the pale man. "You are not a woman who takes no for answer. That is why you were allowed to get married!"

"Why not just call the police and have her arrested?"

"It's not only my fault," Yuffie spat, shoving Vincent away from her. "You must've agreed too!"

"I don't think so—" Vincent started, closing his red eyes and shaking his head.

"You offered to pay three times what the ceremony was worth," said the man in charge of the marriage paperwork said to Vincent.

"Ha!" Yuffie exclaimed in triumph. "We're both to blame."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't sue this hotel," Vincent said with a long, angry sigh.

"The same reason why no one called the media. We know who you both are, and that you're both respected business people in Midgar. There will be enough scandal as it is with your marriage, but when it's known that you were both drunk, well, things will be a bit worse," said the man, a little more calm.

Vincent clenched his teeth and grabbed Yuffie's arm, pulling her away from the man and towards the elevators again. "This will not reflect well on the company's good image," he said darkly.

"You're worried about the company?!" Yuffie hissed, waiting until they entered the elevator and then until the other occupants walked out. "What about me? My father is going to make sushi out of the both of us!"

"Why?" Vincent asked in annoyance.

"Because we didn't marry in a Wutain ceremony, and because we're going to get a divorce!"

Vincent was silent as she continued to rant about the reasons why her father would come down on them in a rage. Once inside their room, he'd had enough of her quick chatter. "We are _not_ getting a divorce," he snapped.

That stopped her cold. _"What?!" _she yelled shrilly.

"It's not just my company, Yuffie, it's Tifa's as well and if we get involved in this kind of scandal, we can cause a lot of damage to what my sister and I have worked so much for."

"So… what? I have to sacrifice my life and my freedom for you?" Yuffie snapped. The question hung between them for a few tense seconds.

Vincent sighed. "I thought you cared about me."

"I do, but you're asking for a lot here. We made a mistake. A _big _mistake. But the truth of the matter is that you don't love me, and though I may feel something deep here," she patted her chest, "I don't think I'm in love with you." It was a blatant lie, but she wasn't about to blurt out that she loved him. She'd be ten kinds of idiot if she said it now.

Vincent rubbed a hand over his face. "And your father? What will he say after you get divorced a few days after our _marriage_?"

Yuffie paled and shook her head. "He'll disown me and attempt to take back the Kisaragi name," she muttered. "Though I guess I have yours now."

Vincent approached her slowly. "I think this could possibly be mutually beneficial," he started, circling her to stand at her back and rub at her shoulders. Yuffie could feel the tenseness slowly draining away. "We can… give this a try for a few months, and if things are too uncomfortable, then we can get a divorce. That way, we'll let the media cool down a little, and your father won't be as enraged as he would be if we were to return to Midgar today to get an annulment a few hours after we married."

"He'll want a Wutain ceremony," Yuffie nearly moaned in dismay. "With the kimono, and my extended family, and the incense burning for Leviathan."

"Don't you want all of that?" Vincent asked, pausing in his touch.

"Of course I do. But not so soon and with someone who doesn't love me," she said in a low voice.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Things never go exactly the way we planned them."

Yuffie pulled away from him and moved to gather her sandals. "Yeah, I guess you would've been all too happy to marry Lucrecia. Don't pretend you're completely okay with this. I know you want to kill something right about now too." She began to walk towards the door, but Vincent's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked wearily. "We're not done talking."

"I think we are," Yuffie said, pulling her arm away. "I won't tie you to someone you don't love, or want to truly be with. We're getting a dissolution once we get to Midgar. I'm going to see Tifa," she said before she was gone.

Vincent sat down on the bed and grit his teeth in anger. She was right, he really wanted to smash or kill something at the moment for allowing himself to get drunk into a stupor and then for having his part in their drunken marriage. Now they were in a great big mess and no matter how they decided to handle it, there would be a scandal involved.

He only had a short amount of time to find a solution to this problem before Yuffie returned. He didn't know why the actual idea of being married to her didn't seem so bad. It upset him that it had happened the way it had, and that the company would suffer for it, but it didn't feel as if the end of the world were approaching. And he hadn't even thought of Lucrecia until Yuffie had brought her up.

Vincent let out a long sigh and walked off to get himself a drink from the bar located in the suite. He'd already gotten into the worst trouble imaginable, might as well drink to it.

…………

Tifa had been quite surprised to see that Marlene had known how to swim, and the girl had explained that Barret had paid for some classes at a nearby public pool when she had lived with him. Though it still saddened the girl to talk of her previous and beloved guardian, she did so with love and acceptance of what had happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Cloud asked her as they sat side by side on the floating slab of wood on the water. Though the house was raised above the water, they'd had to climb down a ladder to get to the actual sea in order for Marlene to enjoy herself a little. Now, both Tifa and Cloud were sitting under the warm sun wearing sunglasses, and in Tifa's case, an oversized hat.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him. "Aren't you going for a swim?"

Cloud shook his head. "I rather not. I prefer to admire the ocean from afar."

"Not an ocean person?" Tifa teased.

"I guess I'm not." He paused and watched as Marlene dog-paddled in the calm water.

Tifa sighed and felt herself falling into the only thoughts that had occupied her mind since her conversation with Rude. She kept wondering what her son was up to, how he looked, and if he was happy. If he had a good life, and old Shinra had managed to take care of him, then maybe… maybe she would gather the courage to not disrupt his life.

The touch of fingers against her cheek pulled Tifa out of her thoughts and she looked at Cloud, her lips parting in surprise when she realized that he had been cleaning away her tears. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tightly to his side. "You'll find him soon," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded. "What about you? You'll be starting a new job too."

Cloud hummed in agreement. "Hopefully it'll be a start of something new and exciting."

Tifa sat up and looked at him seriously. "Have you given any thought to us… moving in together?"

Cloud shifted and looked away, uncomfortable. "I don't think that'll be a good idea right now."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't know how to explain it without it resulting in an argument," Cloud muttered. Tifa gave him a mild glare and he shrugged. "Where would we live?" he asked smartly.

Tifa's automatic response would be, 'in my house,' and she immediately realized why he had wanted to avoid the conversation. "Well, why is it such a bad idea?"

"Because I want to be able to provide for all of us, including your son. That won't happen until I get my feet underneath me and I manage to land a job. I think we should have this conversation again in a few months," Cloud said, hoping his explanation placated her. It wasn't only the reasons he had stated, it was also the fact that he didn't want to leech off of Tifa either. He hadn't been raised to take from others. What his real and adoptive mothers had taught him had been to give, and he wanted to be able to support his family.

"Fine," Tifa said with a snooty sniff. "I wouldn't want your smelly shoes lying around anyway."

"My shoes do not smell," Cloud replied, eyes narrowed. "It beats all those creams you plaster onto your face at night."

She gasped in shock and then broke into laughter. "I only use one!"

"One bottle you mean," he snarked, smirking.

Tifa shoved him headfirst into the water. That would teach him to act all smart and mock her moisturizer. Besides, it was made of natural plants!

He broke the surface of the water, thrashing. "Tifa! I can't swim!" Cloud yelled, splashing around wildly.

Tifa's heart plummeted to her feet and she jumped in behind him without a second thought. She reached for him, but as her hands slid over his chest, he stopped moving and looked at her with clearly sparkling eyes and a smug look on his face. "What the f—" she refrained from cursing when she was reminded that Marlene was nearby. "You're a real piece of work, Cloud."

The blond began to laugh and shrugged as he kept himself afloat with little effort.

"Is Cloud okay?" Marlene asked in worry.

"He's fine sweetheart. He's a jerk and unfortunately, that doesn't go away. _Ever_," Tifa snapped, swimming towards the floating piece of wood.

"Aw, come on, Tifa!" Cloud called. "You were the one who pushed me in in the first place. You assumed that I knew how to swim. One joke for another," he said, swimming after her.

"Hey, Cloud, do you remember when you asked me if I could shatter cement? Well, I'm mad enough now to shatter your bones. How about we see if I can do it?" Tifa asked, cracking her knuckles dangerously after she pulled herself out of the water and wrung her hair.

Cloud gave her a narrow look and chose to stay in the water with Marlene. "How long do you think it'll take me to swim back to Midgar?" he asked the girl, who giggled in response and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, guys," a voice interrupted them from above.

"Hi aunt Yuffie!" called Marlene. "We missed you at breakfast!"

"I know, kiddo, and I'm sorry. I promise that once we're back home, I'll take you out to breakfast, just the two of us, okay?"

"Okay!"

Yuffie waved at Cloud and turned to Tifa. "Think I can talk to you, Teef?"

Tifa frowned in worry before nodding and heading towards the ladder. "Marlene, if Cloud tells you to come inside, you listen to him, okay?"

"Yes, Tifa."

"Five more minutes, kid," Cloud said, watching the two women walk back into the house.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked Yuffie once they were safely inside.

Yuffie followed Tifa into the bedroom and sat on the bed as Tifa walked into the bathroom to at least wrap a robe around herself before she could shower. She waited until her friend was outside again before dropping the bomb. "I married your brother."

Tifa heard it, but all that came out of her mouth was a loud laugh. "That's funny," she said after a moment. When Yuffie didn't laugh too and tell her she'd been joking, Tifa's eyes widened and she gasped in incredulity. "You're serious!"

Yuffie nodded and sunk back against the bed. "We had too much to drink and this morning I woke up to people calling me Mrs. Valentine." After explaining her findings at the chapel, and what the man had told both her and Vincent later on, she felt the incredible urge to cry.

Tifa sighed and sat next to her, brushing Yuffie's short hair away from her eyes. "What did Vincent think?"

"He doesn't want a divorce because it'll cause a scandal and damage the company," Yuffie muttered, shifting to lay her head over Tifa's lap.

Tifa's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "He shouldn't force you if it's not something you want," she said lightly. "Our company won't be as affected as Vincent seems to think."

"Stop trying to make me feel better," Yuffie muttered sullenly. "It's all my fault for deciding to get drunk last night. Now I've got to face my dad and Vincent wants us to stay married. I don't think I can do it, Tifa. He doesn't love me and I… can't picture myself being in a loveless marriage."

"Are you sure he doesn't love you?" Tifa asked quietly.

"He had the perfect opportunity to tell me this morning, but he didn't. He may care about me on some level, and desire me, but I don't think he loves me," Yuffie said quietly. "What if he decides to cheat on me with Lucrecia, the woman he's really in love with?"

"I don't think my brother would sink that low," Tifa defended. "But I can't tell you what to do, and Vincent can't force you to remain married. You do whatever seems right, okay?"

Yuffie nodded and sniffled, keeping her tears at bay. "What would you have done if our positions had been reversed?"

"Well, Cloud and I already admitted to loving each other," Tifa said slowly, not wanting to upset her friend, and not wanting to rub it in her face either. "But we're not ready to live together, so I guess we would stay in our separate spaces while we get the hang of our relationship."

"Sounds like a good plan, but this isn't something that is going to remain hidden for long," said Yuffie. "And dad is going to murder me."

"Uncle Godo?" Tifa said affectionately. She had met Godo shortly after meeting Yuffie, and the man had taken an instant liking to her and had always treated Tifa like a niece. Even when Yuffie and Godo bickered up and down the walls, the old man loved his only daughter more than anything in the world, Tifa knew. "He'll be upset, but he'll support you through anything. You already know that," Tifa said gently.

Yuffie sat up and gave her a small smile. "You'll support me too if I decide to hash this out with Vince?"

Tifa nodded and hugged her tightly. "You know I'll always be your best friend."

Yuffie smiled and nodded, feeling at least some of the doubt begin to fade away a little. Then she gave Tifa a serious look. "What about you?"

Tifa gave her an abbreviated explanation of her upcoming plans and what she was feeling at the moment. "I don't know how Cloud is able to stand all of these complications in my life."

"Well, he loves you, that's a start," Yuffie commented.

"But I don't know if his tolerance will last long. I'll have to deal with Rufus as the father of my child because he deserves to know. We were separated by evil and lies, and I…" Tifa trailed off.

"You what? Do you still have feelings for him?" Yuffie asked quietly.

Tifa's gaze snapped to hers just as Marlene called for her from the hallway. "I don't think so," she said as she got to her feet. "But I'm afraid that Rufus will use this as an excuse to pursue me again, and I don't want that. I don't want my relationship with Cloud to fail."

Yuffie nodded. "Then don't let it. The best way to keep Rufus away… would be by including Elena in all that you do when regarding your son."

That stopped her before she could step out of the room. "Are you out of your mind?"

The shorter woman shook her head. "Include her in it all. From what you've told me, it's obvious that she doesn't love him, but no woman likes the idea of being cheated on. Get this all out in the open with the both of them, and every time you need to see Rufus, make sure that Elena is there."

Tifa could see the logic in Yuffie's words. "That sounds like a good idea," she said with a small smile. "Thanks, and I'm sorry I wasn't too much help with your issues."

"You were," Yuffie assured her. "I'll get back to the hotel and hopefully we'll all get to have dinner one of these evenings."

Tifa nodded and watched as Yuffie left before she ushered Marlene into the bathroom for a warm bath. "Did sharks eat Cloud?" she asked the little girl.

"You wish," came the reply from the man himself as he walked towards their shared bedroom.

Tifa ignored him and poured some bubbles in the bath for Marlene. She hesitated before asking the girl the question that had been circling her mind for some time now. "Marlene… how would you feel if we brought a little boy your age to live with us?"

"You mean like Denzel?" Marlene asked.

That niggling doubt in Tifa's mind about that boy hadn't left her, but it was unlikely that Lazard would've cooperated with his father to keep her son from her, especially in such an obvious place and where eventually she would discover him. So no, maybe Denzel needed to be off of her list for potential son. "His age, yes, but not Denzel himself."

"Well, why would you bring another kid here?" Marlene asked curiously.

Tifa thought of how best to phrase it. "A long time ago, I had a baby, but… I lost him. I've been looking for him ever since and I think I'm going to find him soon."

Marlene pondered that as she lounged in the warm water filled with bubbles. "How did you lose him?"

"He was stolen from me," Tifa replied.

"Why would someone steal a baby?" Marlene asked, appalled and showing.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I do know that the one who stole him from me is going to pay for it, and that I'll find my boy if it's the last thing I'm able to do," Tifa said quietly.

"Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Will I… will I have to go away if you bring your son home?" Marlene asked in a small voice.

Tifa's gaze snapped to her and she shook her head quickly, sinking to her knees on the tiled floor so that she was eyelevel with the girl. "No, Marlene. Of course you won't leave. You're going to be my family forever," she said with a watery smile. "I love you, sweetie, and you're my daughter now too, okay?"

The girl's smile was all sun and flowers. "I love you too, Tifa."

"Good," Tifa said. "Now let's get that sea water washed out of your hair. Then we can have some sandwiches for lunch."

"And popcorn with a movie?"

"Maybe," Tifa said with a smile. After making sure that Marlene was dried and dressed, she sent the girl to watch a cartoon while she and Cloud showered and dressed.

She found the object of her affection in the shower, lathering shampoo into his drooping spikes. "Hey, is there room for one more in there?" she asked.

Cloud blinked at her, making sure that no shampoo entered his eyes, and smirked. "Depends on what exactly you plan to do in here."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "You're the worlds most sex-starved man," she muttered, slipping off her robe, and then the bathing suit she'd had under her clothes when she had jumped into the water after Cloud.

"That's not true," he said, rinsing out his hair. "I knew this guy in college that—"

His words were muffled by her lips as Tifa slipped under the warm spray of water with him. "Shut up," she grumbled against him.

"Make me," he challenged.

"You should know, Mr. Strife, that I enjoy taking on challenges," she said before she kissed him again. He chuckled and wrapped her in the circle of his arms. He had a feeling that the shower would take a little longer than it was supposed to. He also couldn't bring himself to care.

…………

Their return to Midgar was a calm one, despite the media waiting to hound them about Yuffie and Vincent's marriage. Tifa had slipped back into her working routine, while Marlene had returned to school and Cloud had started his internship with Aerith. Tifa hadn't had the time to question Yuffie about her decision, since their work had piled up during their vacation. They were almost on a deadline when it came to fall fashion season, which was only a few weeks away, and Tifa had a few runway shows and photo shoots to prepare. Tseng had gotten a lot of work done, but Tifa could see that there was something bothering him. She decided it was best to stay away from other people's problems from now on, since hers seemed to double by the week.

Despite the fact that confronting Shinra sr. didn't instill fear in her anymore, Tifa found that her palms were sweating as she stood in the waiting room of Shinra's main office building, where Rufus had his own floor, and where old Shinra was supposedly working while in Midgar.

Clad in a tweed skirt that flared out, a pair of boots, and a simple black top, Tifa knew that she looked good, and like the professional she had become. She didn't know why it was so important for the old man to see her as the Editor-in-Chief she was now, but she supposed it had something to do with their last confrontation. She had been sixteen—post the birth of her baby—and had been a simple country girl then, dressed in plain, home-made clothes. She had been exhausted and had spent sleepless nights, so she had looked and felt like some gaunt, pale ghost. She had been a nobody then.

Now she was one of the most recognized editors, she had money, a position, and a true father and brother to back her up. She was successful and damn proud of it. She wouldn't allow herself to be run off anymore. Letting out a long breath, Tifa approached the large windows that stretched from ceiling to floor and admired the view of the city. She could clearly see her building as well and wondered if Rufus ever looked through a telescope to spy on her from there. She let out a strangled laugh and shook her head to herself at the childish thought.

"Tifa?"

She turned, eyes wide. She had been hoping to avoid seeing him, but that seemed foolish, considering that she was on his floor and outside of his office. "Rufus," she said with a sad smile. "I didn't know you were here."

"Who did you… oh. You came to see my father?" he asked her, frowning.

Tifa nodded. "There are some things he and I need to discuss."

"Do we now," came the much deeper and raspier voice of Shinra sr. "It's been a while, Tifa. I had certainly hoped that we would never see each other again."

"You know that you were hoping for the impossible, considering what you did to both Rufus and me," Tifa said lightly, keeping her anger in check. For the moment. "Should we talk out here in the open?"

The old man's sinister features tightened into a scowl and he motioned towards the office he had confiscated from his son. Rufus bit back an angry comment and started forward. "What is so important that I cannot hear?"

Tifa stopped at the doorway and looked at his father. "Yes, _Mr. Shinra_. Why can't your son listen to our conversation?"

"Tell him and I will never give you back what you came searching for," said the old man darkly.

Tifa's eyes met Rufus' blue before she turned and walked into the office without a word. Rufus would find out soon enough, and his father wouldn't stop her from telling him with petty threats. "If you already know why I'm here, let's get straight to the point. I want to know where my son is _now_."

The old man chuckled and took a seat at Rufus' chair. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands. I'm just surprised that it took you this long to find the truth out."

"I didn't come here to start a war with you," Tifa said seriously. "All I want to know is where you're keeping my son. You had no right to steal him away from me the way you did."

"Your father accepted the money gratefully. I can accuse you both of selling the child to me," said Shinra.

Tifa merely smirked. "Your threats won't run me away this time. Go ahead and accuse me of it. I've kept the letter you sent back to me, forged with your son's handwriting. I'm sure Rufus will not take your side in this. It'll be our word against yours. Do you really want to see how far my influence and power has grown?"

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten that you're somebody now. I've watched your growth for many years, Tifa. You should be grateful. If I had left the boy with you, do you think you could've gone this far?"

Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing, and her gaze burned with rage. "I would've rather stayed to live in that small town, _with_ my son, instead of having everything that I have now."

"That's exactly the problem," Shinra started, slamming his hands on the desk. "I didn't want a country life for a grandchild of mine. The life he has led these years is one befitting a Shinra, despite the fact that your blood runs through his veins."

"I want to know where he is," Tifa repeated. "If you don't tell me, I will bring you down with the biggest scandal you've ever seen. I don't care if I expend every piece of gil I have at my disposal."

Shinra leaned back against the chair and rubbed a hand over his blond beard, as if he were seriously considering her threat. Then he smiled, malicious and threatening. "I have a counter-threat ten times worse," he said smugly. "I will fill his head with the worst things I can think of about you. Leave the boy in peace, and he will remain happy. I don't want to shatter the world he has now, but I will if you force my hand."

Tifa let out a long breath and realized that she would get nowhere with the evil old man. Besides, the frustration was getting to her and the last thing Tifa wanted was to make a scene; it really wouldn't help her situation, nor would it help find her son.

"You set your sights too high. You were never good enough for my son, and this was the result," said the old man in a quiet tone. "Everything that happened to you is your own fault. Live with the consequences."

Tifa gave him a saccharinely sweet smile. "And I hope you live with yours. This isn't the last you'll hear of me," she said before turning and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Tifa," Shinra called. "If you tell Rufus, I'll have the boy transferred to the furthest boarding school I can find, where no one but I will know the location."

She paused but didn't turn to look at him. "Every vile deed you've ever done will come back to you tenfold, and I'm going to be there when it happens. You're not going to stop me from finding my son," she said before she walked out the door.

She could feel the tears of anger building. She couldn't believe she had been foolish enough to see the man that had hurt her more than anyone had in her life. A part of her had known that he wouldn't just hand over the location of her son, but at least now he was aware that she knew of his lie and that she wasn't going to just sit back and ignore it. She would bribe his employees if she had to.

Tifa slammed her palm against the elevator button and fisted her hands when she felt them shake. The doors opened thankfully to an empty elevator and she stepped through, already choking on a sob. Bastard… bastard, she kept chanting in her head as her chest heaved. Before the elevator doors closed, she looked up in surprise as Rufus slipped in.

"What did you talk about with my father?" he asked her with a note of agitation in his voice.

Tifa just bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, knowing that if she spoke, her voice would break and the rest of her would follow. A warm hand touched her cheek gently and turned her head so that their eyes could meet. "Tell me," he said, blue eyes somber. He looked more like the boy he had been in Nibelheim, but that he had seemed to burry deeper and deeper every time they had seen each other as of late.

The first tear fell, and she couldn't find a way to stop the rest. Rufus pushed the 'stop' button for the elevator and was suddenly wrapping his arms around her. Against the warnings her head was screaming at her, Tifa found that her arms were wrapping around his waist to return the hug and to cling to him during the storm of her emotions. Her tears soaked through his expensive shirt and the vest over it, but he didn't move and he didn't ask her anymore questions. All he did was hold her and remind her of everything she had lost all those years ago.

………

Lazard couldn't believe everything he had heard while in Rufus' restroom. After a brief meeting with his younger brother, he had decided to step in to do some business when he had heard Tifa's familiar voice and his father's deeper one. The things the two had talked about had left the eldest Shinra cold. His father had… and Rufus didn't know… where was the boy?

Exiting the bathroom, he watched his father turn in surprise before a glare settled over his hardened features. "What were you doing in there, boy?"

Lazard gave his father a disgusted look. "Do you make it a habit of stealing illegitimate children from their mothers?" he said, voice dripping with venom.

"That is not any of your business," Shinra replied, glaring at his firstborn.

"It's illegal," Lazard snapped. "You won't get away with doing it twice. I won't let you hurt my brother or Tifa."

"You would go against me?!" Shinra boomed, approaching him.

There had been so much rage building in him since he had realized what his father had done to him, to his own mother... he couldn't stand by and let it happen anymore. "I would. You have no right to tear a child away from his mother. My mother had no one to fight for her, but Tifa will now have me and Rufus. If she doesn't tell my brother, then I will," Lazard said, raising his voice as well.

Shinra sent a hand across Lazard's face, leaving an angry mark on the younger man's cheek. "Whether you like it or not, I am still your father and you will not speak to me that way. I made you what you are. With your mother, you would've starved to death or worse… you would've lived to become another piece of vermin collecting under the plate."

"Tifa and I agree on this. I would've rather been raised by my mother under the plate, than become the man I am now because of your influence. Your days of oppressing others with your power are over. I will help Tifa find my nephew, and when we do, you will pay for what you've done. You won't win this time," Lazard growled before he left the office.

Shinra grunted to himself and turned to stare out at the city once more. Lazard would search, he had no doubt, but the old man was curious to see if his oldest son would be so willing to part with the boy he had been raising and loved as a son.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, I stopped being all vague and mysterious about it and finally admitted that most of you were right. Denzel is Tifa's son! Now, next chapter, Rufus and Tifa talk, and Yuffie gets of visit from none other than Godo, and we'll see if she decides to get the divorce or not. Also, Lucrecia and Zack will probably come up in the next chapter, unless I run out of room and they're moved to the next. I'm still working on the ending, but I have the direction on which I want to go, so I think this baby will be less than thirty chapters. So there's still a few to go.

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, last chapter was a record breaking one with reviews, total hits for the story, and favorites, so you all have my eternal gratitude for making this baby so successful. Also, apologies for not getting out all the replies. I don't think I even got to half of them, and I don't know how I'll be this month either, since I have a few projects from school and writing prompts due this week(Valk, first chapter should be up this week). Still, I'm always thankful to anyone who takes the time to drop a comment, criticism, and questions.

Also, I apologize for any errors, but I'm rushing a bit because I have to type up an essay before going to bed. I hope everyone has a safe holiday(please don't drink and drive) and if I don't get a chance to reply or update before, thank you so much for reading!


	18. Web of Lies

_Crickets chirp…_ how come no one else is updating? Oh well, please enjoy!

A big, big thanks for Ski October, venom828, TheaBlackthorn, myrthill, TionneDawnstar, Kurogane7, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Aveira, OCV(Valk! I'll try to get the next chapter soon!), momcalling, shinobinaraku, CloudRed1988, , vLuna, Kohryu, conorlover, Princess Rinoa, brokenmaelstrom, Vanilla Raindrops, Pretty little One, and Kattzia. You guys and girls make my day. Thank you!

…………………………………

**Web of Lies**

…………………………………

Rufus surveyed Tifa in silence as she leaned back against her car, her eyes red-rimmed and the tip of her nose red. He had always hated to see her in tears, even when they had been nothing more than children, but somehow this was worse because he couldn't comfort her. He had never taken no for an answer, but Tifa had always been something else entirely. It killed his pride to step back and watch her be happy with the Chocobo double.

"Are you going to tell me what the meltdown was about?" he finally asked her.

Tifa's eyes darted to his and she sighed. "I ruined your shirt."

Rufus brushed a hand over the dampness on his white shirt and shook his head. "Don't change the subject."

Tifa looked towards the door that led to the stairwell as it opened and Lazard stepped out. He approached them quickly and both noticed that there was an angry red mark on his cheek. "What happened?" Tifa asked in worry.

Lazard waved it away and looked from Tifa to Rufus. "Have you told him?"

She looked puzzled. "Told him what?"

"I was in the office while you and father talked. I know everything," was the quiet reply.

Tifa paled and she shook her head. "No. I haven't told him."

"Told me what?" Rufus asked in irritation. He really was tired of being kept in the dark. He would get the answers he needed if it killed him. "What is going on?!"

"Don't," Tifa started, glaring at Lazard.

He gave her a gentle look. "Tifa… don't believe anything my father says. We can help you find _him_."

"That's not my fear at this moment. I'm not ready," Tifa said, beginning to panic.

"Tifa, you've known for roughly seven years. That's more than enough. I think it's about time that Rufus found out about all of this," Lazard exasperated.

Tifa tried to keep her breathing in check; it wouldn't do if she went into a panic attack or started to hyperventilate. She took a few deep breaths, ignoring the two blond men who shifted towards her.

"Tifa." It was Rufus' voice this time, calm and smooth. "You and I… need to talk, don't we?"

Lazard's hands gripped one of hers, and Tifa turned to look at him, worry and anxiety clear on her face. "You know what _he_ threatened to do if I tell Rufus," she whispered.

"It will be our word against his. I don't think my father would be capable of hurting his grandchildren. You should see how much he loves Denzel. It's so much more than he ever felt for either Rufus or myself," said Lazard, his blue eyes kind and reassuring.

"Maybe you both should come with me to my home, so that I can show Rufus all the paperwork my PI uncovered. In any case, there will be no prying eyes inside of my house," Tifa said.

Rufus felt his patience beginning to wear thin, but all of it was forgotten in his intense curiosity. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Tifa had finally, finally allowed him to touch her, if only for a few minutes of comfort. "Fine," he said. "Lead the way."

………

Groaning in irritation, Yuffie set down the list she had been trying to concentrate on for the past thirty minutes. She had a guest list for the next magazine party to organize, but all she could think of was Vincent and how damn good it had felt to be with him _after_ they had married drunkenly in Costa. She'd be lying if she said that the fact that she was his wife—_his wife_—now wasn't one of the things that had made it all ten times better. If only she could've seen Lucrecia's face when she had found out, Yuffie would've cackled madly in triumph. But, despite the victory over the other woman, Yuffie didn't think that she would remain married to Vincent for long.

They wouldn't be able to get the marriage annulled, since they'd obviously consummated it more than once. But to have a divorce over her head before she had hit legal drinking age? The little divorce fact didn't bother her as much as all the other rampant thoughts in her head. First of all, Vincent had yet to see Lucrecia again, and Yuffie wondered what he would say to her. Second… well, the second thing was much more nerve-wracking.

They had been back almost an entire week now and Godo had yet to call her or contact her in any other way. She would've even accepted a note by messenger bird! He didn't believe in texting, or e-mails, so the next best thing—if he hadn't called—would be to expect his visit at any moment. The nail biting seemed like a good idea at the moment, but she'd just had her short nails done with some interesting designs and she didn't want to ruin them.

Yuffie let her head bang against her desk as she heard another report and speculation about why she and Vincent weren't living together and if there was trouble in paradise on TV. "It's not any of your fucking business," she snapped.

"But I hadn't even asked how your morning has been," said an amused voice from her door.

"The fact that I'm Valentine at the moment doesn't give you the right to come in without knocking," Yuffie replied, not lifting her head.

Vincent shrugged, even though she wouldn't see him. "I guess we'll settle over the fact that this building is half mine then," he said smartly.

Yuffie finally sat up just to glare at him. "Have you come here to mock me, or to ask me if I want a picket fence and a swing on the tree in the front yard of our dream home?"

He smirked and shrugged. "I'd prefer a two floor pent house here in the city, but I guess that we have to think about our future children," he replied, his tone mocking.

Yuffie's expression darkened, turning her eyes to a molten dark chocolate as she stood to her unimpressive height. "This isn't a game, Valentine!" she yelled. "My father is probably on his way to curse me out in Wutain. I'll get an earful about how my mother is probably turning in her grave, how Leviathan does not recognize our marriage, and how our kids will be considered bastards to our Wutain culture!"

Vincent refrained from rolling his eyes at the melodrama, and instead opted for a more dramatic approach to control her hysteria himself. His lips were hot and insistent on hers as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pushed her over to her desk.

"Not the fairest way to win an argument," she muttered against his lips, slipping her arms around his neck without argument or prompting.

"We were arguing?" Vincent asked, smug.

Her eyes closed when his warm, skillful hands began to roam. "Shut up. I have work to do and no time for this."

"There should _always_ be time for this," Vincent replied, beginning to ease her back so that she could lay on her desk.

Yuffie sighed in pleasure and bit back a groan of impatience as he slowly began to inch her short, knight dress higher up. Feeling a sexy grin slip over her face, she folded one leg and placed her booted foot right on the center of his chest, over his silky green tie and white dress shirt. "Do you like my new boots?" she asked cheekily.

One of his hands slid over four inch heels, and soft, overlapping velvet to her knees, skimming and tantalizing her skin until her thighs prickled with goose bumps. Vincent's eyes trailed over exposed skin and he parted her thighs roughly, pushing between them and sweeping Yuffie into a kiss filled with promise and pleasure. Her own hands had begun to slip towards his belt when her intercom beeped and smacked her right out of the little stupor she had been in. Yuffie waited for her breathing to calm a little and looked at Vincent. "Gotta answer that," she said, straightening and pushing him to the side.

Vincent just sighed in irritation and stepped back, running a hand through his mussed hair and attempting to get his body back to a more _relaxed_ mood. If the interruption wasn't an important one, he would fire Yuffie's assistant without any pity.

"Yes?" Yuffie said, pressing a button on her office phone.

"Uh, Mrs. Valentine, I have a Mr. Kisaragi here to see you," said her secretary nervously.

Yuffie nearly slapped her own forehead, but she glared at Vincent as she attempted to right herself too. "Okay, thank you. Now, would you please bring three teas to my office as soon as possible?"

"What kind?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you hurry," Yuffie said before hanging up and beginning to feel the panic start to rise. "I _told _you he would come here," she hissed. "Why couldn't you just agree to the damn dissolution?!"

"Back to the drama I see. Stop and take a breath before you hyperventilate. You're going to be fine," Vincent said, giving her shoulders a squeeze as he stopped her before reaching the door. He then pressed a kiss to her forehead, which he was pleased to see, relaxed her.

Yuffie stared at him. "How can you possibly be so calm?" she asked in slight awe.

"Years as a business man," he said, winking. His words prompted a laugh and the sound made something in his own chest unclench. Though it was hard to truly instill fear in him, he didn't want to have his _father-in-_law against him, despite having married Yuffie the way he did. He may have been a grown man, but as such it should've been expected of him to act with more decorum, and not the way he had by getting drunk and then married to such a young woman. He knew Godo would have plenty to say to him too.

Yuffie opened the door and stared at a man a few inches taller than her. Though a bit rounded at the middle, he wasn't as aged as Yuffie had made him sound. There were traces of salt and pepper at his temples, and his eyes were a bit more crinkled and slanted, but he didn't have an unkind face. The set of his nose and mouth reminded Vincent of Yuffie, but it was enough to realize that his _wife_ resembled her mother physically; he'd have to eventually see a picture of her.

"Dad," Yuffie said coolly.

"Kisaragi Yuffie. Is it true that you are… Valentine now?" he asked flatly.

Vincent saw Yuffie's shoulders sink and she nodded, motioning for him to enter her office so that she could shut the door. Despite their marriage not being a true and planned one, it hurt to see her so unhappy with their actions. Though his heart had begun to race every time he saw Yuffie and he found himself looking forward to spending time with her, he was afraid that maybe his love for her was something he had fabricated and not as strong as what he had felt for Lucrecia. He didn't want to hurt Yuffie, and she was the type of person who deserved happiness. A frown, or sadness were not things that should've been found on Yuffie's face, and he didn't want to be the one to put either of those things there.

"I want you to meet… my husband," Yuffie nearly choked the word out.

Godo's eyes finally left his daughter and he stared over at Vincent, as if wanting to burn holes through his head. "You are aware that your marriage is not valid, are you not?" he asked.

Well, they'd been drunk when it had happened, so yes, it probably wasn't morally valid, but it was pretty much legal. His lips parted to reply, but Godo continued. "I can see that you have Wutain blood in you and even though I would've preferred someone… a man of my choosing, Yuffie was never one to follow my indications. Still, you will have to marry her under a Wutain ceremony."

"Dad, no, we—"

"If she will have me, I will do it," Vincent said, meeting Yuffie's eyes.

Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head. "Godo, you can't just come here and force us to—"

"To marry properly?" Godo interrupted. "If he married you, it is because he loves you and respects you. Doesn't he?"

Vincent had never been one to be easily intimidated, but Yuffie's father looked like a seasoned business man, not to mention that years before he had been in politics and such in Wutai. Godo Kisaragi was famous, and part of the scandal of Vincent and Yuffie's marriage had been made larger because of this fact. Though short in stature like his daughter, Godo was managing to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Dad, Vincent and I, we—"

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Yuffie?" Vincent interrupted and motioned towards the far end of her spacious office.

Yuffie glared at him, but apparently with good timing, her assistant stepped in with the teas and Godo took his gratefully. She walked towards where the TV was still playing rather loudly. "What?" she hissed.

"We should get married properly in Wutai."

"No, we're _getting_ a divorce," Yuffie retorted. "Look, it's not a big deal. I won't ask for your money, you won't want mine, and we have no kids. This should be over in a month!"

"What if I don't want it to be over?" he asked, his gaze unflinching.

"You're crazy. How are we going to make this work?" Yuffie asked, exasperated.

Vincent brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "We'll find a way to make it work, and I'm not trying to convince you to do this for the sake of our public image."

"Then why are you doing it?" Yuffie asked darkly. "To get back at Lucrecia?"

His face instantly darkened. "Why must you always bring her up?"

Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pointed look. "Because we've been here one week and she hasn't come to see you. I'm sure she's biding her time to confront you at the right moment so that she can convince you to take her back. I won't get my hopes up just to have you tell me in a few weeks that this was the wrong thing to do and that we should get a divorce after all."

Vincent shook his head and squelched the urge to shake her—especially with Godo around. "I am convinced that we can _make_ this work."

Yuffie stared at him in exasperation, trying to keep the cons from laying heavily over the pros in her head. There were so many things that could go wrong, or right, but the one that worried her the most was the possibility that Vincent would never be able to love her. "Vincent…"

"I want to try and make you happy, Yuffie."

There were a thousand and one things that could go wrong with what he was proposing, but Yuffie couldn't deny that the idea of truly living as Vincent's wife was something terribly appealing. There would be the possibility of a home, where she and Vincent would share a bed, breakfast, possibly lunch, and most dinners. They would try to be a real couple. Oh Leviathan, he was asking her to be in a serious relationship, wasn't he?

"Yuffie? Are you all right? You look like you've lost color," Vincent said in worry, touching her cheek.

"Vincent… no," Yuffie whispered. She couldn't do it. Living with him, sharing with him while he loved another… it wasn't something she was willing to sacrifice her heart and freedom for. "We'll just play the part and wait for my father to leave. Then we'll get a divorce. Just pretend that you love me, even a little, in front of him," she said before approaching her father once more.

Vincent sighed in annoyance and followed after. His heart had given a painful lurch when she had turned him down once more, did that mean that he felt something more than attraction towards Yuffie? The sight of her smile as she approached her father made him want to smile too because it was genuine. She loved her father and was happy to see him, but the sadness was still in her eyes, hinting at the hurt she was going through because he couldn't admit that he loved her. It wasn't because he didn't want to, but it was more of a doubt that he felt since he hadn't encountered Lucrecia yet.

It was possible that he would have to seek the other woman out as a last push to see where his heart truly resided. Maybe the universe would be on his side and he would be allowed to move on to make Yuffie truly happy. All he needed was to buy himself some time and hope that Yuffie didn't decide to rush the divorce papers.

………

Cloud fidgeted as he sat at Tifa's breakfast table, sipping a bottle of juice and fingering the key he had used to let himself in. He had picked up Marlene at school after Tifa had asked him to as a favor, and the girl was upstairs in her room, playing with her dolls after having done her homework with his help.

It didn't freak him out that Tifa had given him a key to her place, but he had to admit that it did make him anxious to give her a key of _his_ home. It was only fair though, and he did want his relationship with Tifa to move forward and not stay stuck in the same place. Marrying her would've been the next best thing, but he knew that neither of them were ready for it, and besides, he was adamant on having a solid career and paying job before that happened.

Still, despite his apprehension, there was a spare key that had been sitting in his pocket for a few days now, and though it wasn't literal, it had Tifa's name on it. He just had to find the right moment to give it to her. The TV in the kitchen was on the celebrity channel it had been on when he had pushed the remote button, and the woman on screen was reporting on Lazard's wife, Scarlet, and how she had been seen all over the Wutain continent for the past month. Images of Lazard with Denzel came on then, and Cloud felt a bit of pity for both the man and the boy.

It wasn't the best feeling to grow up without your true mother, and even when Denzel's mother was still alive, to the child it probably would've been better if she hadn't been. The kid was being raised without a mother anyhow, and it would hurt him in the long run, once he could comprehend completely that his mother didn't love him enough to spend time with him. The woman obviously preferred to be on another continent, watching runway shows and being seen purchasing only the best things. What good did a mother like that do for a kid?

This brought Cloud to his thoughts on Tifa's lost son. Would it be the best idea to have Tifa introduce herself into his life? As far as they knew, either the kid believed that his mother was dead, or that she had abandoned him. It was even possible, as Tifa had said, that he was living with another family and knew nothing about her. Cloud worried how this would affect Tifa. Running and agitated hand through his hair, Cloud leaned back in his chair and ignored the next story on Godo and Yuffie, and how the man had been supposedly spotted there in Midgar. He looked at his watch and hoped that Tifa would arrive soon so that he could know what Shinra sr. had said to her.

His eyes snapped up towards the door when he heard the jingle of her keys at the door. He stood and watched as Marlene quickly walked down the stairs and rushed over to greet Tifa as she stepped in. Cloud's face reflected worry when Tifa bent over to hug Marlene tightly, brushing a kiss over the child's head. Her eyes were tired and sad, and all he wanted was to take her into his arms and just hold her, but… she wasn't alone.

Cloud's blue eyes hardened into chips of ice when he saw Rufus Shinra walk in, followed by his brother. Now, Cloud had always been a pretty laid back guy, but just having Rufus around Tifa, breathing the same air as her, made something primal in him jump to life. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that Shinra had been the first to touch her, and the man who had given her a son too. Knowing that Rufus had not done anything to purposely hurt her only made the feeling worst. Despite the fact that the other man was married, Cloud knew that given the chance, Rufus would drop everything for Tifa.

Her eyes finally left Marlene—the girl rushing back up the stairs—and Tifa turned to look at him, her smile making his heart falter in his chest. Cloud didn't know exactly when it had happened, but he had fallen so deeply in love with her that it was a bit overwhelming. She came to him then, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as she could manage. "I'm so happy to see you," she said, not loud, not too low. Normal, as if she wasn't _trying _to show him off in front of Rufus.

"Anything?" Cloud asked her as she pulled back, but only enough to look at him.

Tifa shook her head and pecked his lips before drawing further away. "I have to tell him now about our son. I don't know… do you want to stay?" she asked hesitantly.

Cloud cupped her cheek and realized then that she had dried tear tracks on her face. She had been crying and he would be damned if he walked out on her now. She needed the support—was silently asking for it—and he would stay for her. "I'm here for you. Remember that."

She nodded and squeezed his hand before turning and heading towards her home office. Cloud shook Lazard's hand, but neither he or Rufus made a move towards each other, and that was fine by Cloud. He'd have enough contact with him once Tifa broke the news of their son; he wouldn't add to it by actually _shaking his hand._ Petty, but Cloud was in an immature mood with the other man around.

"Babysitting duties, hmm?" asked the younger Shinra.

Lazard glared at Rufus before giving Cloud and apologetic look. "I don't mind," Cloud replied simply, honest. "She's Tifa's daughter, and she'll soon be my kid too."

Rufus bit back a sneer and smoothed his features back to normal when Tifa approached him with a stack of papers. All the mystery was irritating, and he was a few breaths away from cursing up a storm. "I'm getting tired of all the games and guessing. Will you just get down to the point?"

Tifa looked at Lazard and he nodded, giving her a kind smile. She drew in a shaky breath that strengthened when she felt Cloud's hands squeeze her shoulders briefly. "Your father led you to believe that I had gotten an abortion."

Rufus' eyes narrowed at her words. Even after all the years that had passed, it stung to see that Tifa hadn't loved him enough to keep his child. He knew that they had been only children, but he would've helped, he would've… would've… his father wouldn't have allowed it. The old man would've taken the child from Tifa, the same way he had taken Lazard from his own mother. It didn't mater though, since Tifa had snuffed out the life just as it had begun to grow. "I don't understand why you're bringing that up now," he snapped out.

"Your father kept the letter I wrote to you and forged a different version of it. All that you read in that one was a lie. He did it with the sole purpose of separating us," Tifa said quietly.

Rufus looked confused. "I knew my father disliked the idea of us being together, but why make up that you were pregnant and that you had gotten it terminated?"

Tifa grit her teeth and pushed forward. "He didn't make that up. Well, he did make up the part of me getting an abortion." She watched the color drain from Rufus' already pale features as he realized what it was that she was saying.

Staring into Tifa's unflinching eyes, Rufus felt as if a grenade had gone off in his brain. Shit, that meant that she'd… had his child? What? How? Where was he or she? He hadn't even realized that he had been asking the last three questions out loud. "How could you have hid this from me for so long?" he asked, raising his voice.

Tifa flinched away from his glare. Because she'd hated him? "Your father made me believe that you didn't care that I was pregnant, and later on, when he took my son from me, he said that you didn't care what happened to him either."

Rufus leaned forward to brace a hand on her breakfast table. "A… boy?" he asked quietly.

The brunette nodded. She proceeded to explain her father's involvement, and how she had gone to see his father shortly after the labor, and how he had threatened her. "I've been searching. Days ago, my PI found these and I was led to believe that my son had died at three months of age. Your father and another source confirmed that it was a lie too."

She set the papers on the table but Rufus didn't touch them. He was shaking his head in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a father, that he had a _six_ year old son. That there was a child out there with his blood and that he knew nothing about him.

"I'm going to beat the information out of father," Rufus spat, turning for the door.

"Don't," Lazard stopped him, relaying their father's threat to Tifa if she even breathed a word to Rufus. "This is not something that we should handle lightly."

"Of course not!" Rufus yelled, losing his usually calm and cool demeanor. He turned to Tifa and noticed the protective look that came over the man behind her. "And you kept this from me even after you had learned that he had supposedly died!"

"I didn't think it would matter to you!" Tifa exclaimed. "Your father made me believe that you didn't care one bit for my son."

"_Our son_," Rufus bit out. Tifa blinked in surprise at his vehemence. "You keep saying 'my son,' when he's _ours_!" Rufus nearly yelled.

"Cool it," Cloud snapped, finally stepping in.

"Stay out. I've been looking for a reason to rearrange your face," Rufus replied maliciously.

"You can try," Cloud threatened quietly.

"Please, we need to find a way to search for him without your father getting wind of it, not arguing amongst ourselves!" Tifa said in frustration. "Your father wove a web of lies and deceit and he managed to tear a baby from my arms with terrifying ease! He can do it again if we're not careful. I have my PI still searching, but I need your help," Tifa said, her eyes regaining their glassiness.

Rufus looked away from her, afraid of what that look might do to him. At sixteen she'd had an amazing way of getting under his skin, now that she was a beautiful grown woman, Rufus realized that nothing had changed. She could ask him for the world, and he would do his damn best to give it to her. "You added to that web," he said, shaking his head. "I had a right to know."

Tifa shook her head self-deprecatingly. "Even when I learned that he was alive, I didn't think you needed to know. I wanted to be selfish; I wanted to keep the news of that child to myself."

"This is something I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive," Rufus said, solemn.

"You walked away, Rufus. You did what your father _commanded_ you to do, and that is something _I _will never be able to forgive," Tifa replied.

"Are you implying that it's my fault he took our son from you?" Rufus asked incredulously. "Because it's not a fair accusation when _you _were the boy's mother, when _you_ should've kept him close."

"I'd just gone through labor!" Tifa yelled, surging forward and roughly stabbing her finger into his chest.

Lazard and Cloud just shared a look and decided to let the other two get it all out. This appeared to be an argument that was more than six years in the making. Though he hated to see anyone speaking down to Tifa, Cloud knew it was wiser for him to stay out. He'd interfere only if it was truly necessary this time.

"My father stole him right from my arms! By the time I had awoken, my mother had been searching frantically and that man told me that it was too late. Your father bought my son from Lockhart and quickly had him shipped off to Midgar."

"How long was your labor?" Lazard asked quietly.

Tifa's eyes were red-rimmed in her anger. "Seventeen hours," she said, letting out a long breath in an attempt to relax. She turned back to Rufus. "Don't you ever dare to say that I didn't try hard enough. I never imagined that your father would steal him from me while I slept. While I _couldn't_ defend him."

Rufus looked away from her and made an attempt to relax as well. This was the biggest shock he had ever received in his life. It couldn't be expected of him to think rationally! He looked up when he felt Lazard's hand on his shoulder, a silent support from a brother he had always taken for granted. "Have you talked to Lockhart? Maybe he can tell you something about the child. His physical description at least," Rufus said after a moment.

Tifa shook her head. "I saw him when he was born Rufus, but he must've changed by now. It's been six years. All I know is that he had your eyes and hair that was a bit darker than blond but not my color."

The youngest Shinra felt his chest ache at the description. Never had he felt himself hurt the way he had when he had thought Tifa had left him and had gotten rid of his child. But to know that it was all a lie, that their son, _his_ son was somewhere out there thanks to his own grandfather, it was enough to make him want to break things and cause the biggest scandal of his life until his father returned the boy. But it couldn't happen that way. Old man Shinra had too much influence and if he wanted, he would never give away the location of his grandson.

Lazard wanted to help fix the situation, but he didn't know how it could be done. After all, he could believe the threat the old man had made about hiding the child away at a boarding school where only he would know about it. "The only thing I can think of is maybe finding incriminating evidence of his involvement in illegal matters. Then maybe we can blackmail him into turning over the boy?"

Tifa wasn't too convinced about that plan. "How about having him under surveillance. Do you think he'll visit our son?" she asked Rufus.

"The old man would've kept him close, I know that much. Though he doesn't visit Denzel as much as he could, he's still only a few cities away," Rufus replied. "The boy is probably on this continent."

"How about getting him drunk and having a pretty woman _pry_ the information from him?" Cloud added. There was silence and he received three incredulous stares.

"Might work," Lazard commented with a half-smirk. "The old man is a lecherous bastard. I think if he's drunk enough, he'll let it all out."

"You're not seriously going to put information of our son in the hands of some stranger, are you?" Tifa nearly exploded.

"How far have you gotten with your PI, Tifa?" Rufus said sharply.

Tifa bit back an angry retort—she appreciated Shera's efforts—and just remained silent. "What if he senses the trap?" she asked instead.

"You let us worry about that. Now we need a story to cover up this little meeting we've just had," Lazard said.

Cloud rubbed Tifa's back in an effort to lower her stress, but her shoulders were tense and her face was pale. "Maybe you can put together a fundraiser or something. Isn't that what rich people do?" he asked with a hint of irony in voice.

Tifa glared at his tone but then nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she murmured.

"A fundraiser to help children without parents." The suggestion came from Rufus, and when his eyes met hers, Tifa found that a smile was threatening to overcome her features.

"Your father probably won't believe it," she said instead.

"Neither of us will accept any of his suspicions. The old man will continue to believe that I know nothing about our son," said Rufus.

Lazard looked at his watch then. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Denzel should be home by now and we generally do homework together," he said with a smile. He walked over to take Tifa's hands in his. "We'll find him soon. I can promise you that."

Tifa nodded and hugged him briefly, hoping that Cloud wouldn't take any of her actions the wrong way. The last thing she needed was to handle a jealous boyfriend right after having finally come clean with the father of her son.

"Tifa?" came Marlene's voice again as she walked down the stairs and approached them.

"Sweetie?"

"Can I have a pizza bagel? Oh, hi Mr. Lazard!"

"Hello little lady," said the blond man kindly. "Have you been doing well in school?"

"Uh-huh!" Marlene said brightly. "Will you let Denzel come over on Saturday? Maybe we can swim in the pool!"

"I'll ask him if he'd like to, and of course we have to see if Tifa would want to watch him," said Lazard.

Tifa smiled at the pleading look on the girl's face. "How about we wait a few days and see how I'm doing with work? Maybe he can visit on Sunday," she said calmly.

Lazard and Marlene nodded, and the girl shook hands with her friend's father. "Cloud, can you make me my bagel, please?" Marlene asked, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

He smirked and nodded, moving with her towards the kitchen. Tifa walked Lazard and Rufus to the door. "We still have a lot of things to talk about. Alone," said Rufus, holding her gaze.

Tifa shook her head. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Cloud."

"Insecure little bastard, isn't he?" Rufus asked in a nasty tone.

"Rufus, don't make me regret that you're the father of my child. Despite everything that we went through, I never wanted to take that fact back," Tifa said, solemn. Lazard looked uncomfortable, but he would wait for his brother to go at the same time as he.

"We'll have to discuss custody when we find him," Rufus said coolly.

Tifa just shook her head, her eyes suddenly tired and far older than her short age of twenty-three. "When the time comes, we will. But in the mean time, try to figure out a way to tell your wife. The last thing I want is for her to find out through the media when we've actually become friends."

"This isn't something that I want to share with so many," he bit out, eyes darting towards Cloud.

"It's too late for that. Whether you like it or not, Cloud will probably end up being a second father to _our_ son," Tifa replied curtly.

_We'll see about that, _Rufus thought inwardly. He had only just learned of this son that would forever tie him to Tifa, and he was no longer as willing to step back and let another man be happy with _his_ family. First things first, he needed to talk to Elena about a potential divorce. "I will see you soon, Tifa," Rufus said before walking out.

Lazard gave her a rueful look. "Listen, if watching over Denzel is too much work, maybe we should move their little play date to a few weeks from now," he said.

Tifa shook her head. "No. Don't worry about that. Marlene and I would love to have Denzel come over. I'll give you a call the night before so that we can settle the details, yes?"

Lazard nodded and pressed a brotherly kiss to her cheek. "Take care of yourself and just have a bit more patience. We'll find that boy soon."

"I know," she said with a smile, eyes shining with gratitude. After shutting the door, Tifa turned and noticed that Cloud was watching her from the kitchen, features unreadable. She sighed to herself and knew that this situation couldn't have been as easy on him as Cloud made her think.

Marlene was happily munching away on her pizza bagel, and Cloud walked over to Tifa when she motioned him towards her office. Tifa leaned back against her desk and looked at him. "I know you probably don't agree with me telling Rufus—"

"Tifa, you had to do it sooner or later. He had a right to know and I'm not judging or jealous that he knows. I'm just… uncomfortable with the fact that you'll be spending more time with him," Cloud said, a note of petulance in his voice.

Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, gliding her fingers through his golden hair. "I love _you_ though, never forget."

Cloud's hands slipped over her waist and nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Tifa asked, moving back to look at him in the eyes.

"Aerith is going to the Icicle Inn for a shoot at the end of the month. I'll be going with her," said Cloud lightly.

Tifa swallowed her protests and annoyance at not having been consulted, but she really didn't have a say in his career life. She had all the faith in him that he would become a great photographer with a respected career soon enough. Besides, if he found a stable job, the quicker their marriage could happen. "What's the shoot about?" she asked instead.

"A collection for a new designer. Her name is Priscilla, I think," he said with a frown.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of her. Our next runway show will feature her designs," Tifa said. Her eyes narrowed. "I've seen her and she's pretty."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "So are Yuffie, Cissnei, and Elena, but you don't see me even giving them a second glance, do you?" he asked, nonchalant.

"I didn't even know they came up on your pretty-girl-radar!" Tifa said indignantly.

He broke into chuckles at her words. "Tifa, it's only you," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

She grinned and slipped her fingers through his. "How about we go on a nice date on Saturday? Maybe Aerith or Yuffie will be willing to watch Marlene."

"Sure. We can have dinner at my place," he said, winking, his look holding so much promise that it made Tifa's breath hitch. "I have to get going. I think I'm stretching my lunch break."

Tifa kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some sandwiches at least. They're pretty famous."

Cloud shrugged. "If you say so."

Tifa punched him in response to his sarcastic comment, but she leaned in to kiss him again before the rejoined Marlene in the kitchen. As she set about to making the sandwiches, Tifa's mind felt a little more at ease, with Rufus finally knowing, and that he and Lazard would be covering more ground in finding her son than she had ever been able to. Her heart was beating erratically with the thought of seeing her boy soon.

She glanced back to see Marlene and Cloud chatting like old friends and smiled to herself. She had her family, and if her son was happy where he was now, she would seriously consider leaving him in peace. After all, she could be content just knowing that he was safe and growing up healthy and safe. All she had to do was convince Rufus to share her thoughts, because she truly doubted he would allow someone else to raise his son.

…………

Going back to work was a great relief. Cloud had left sooner than he had thought, but they'd had a nice little interlude in her office earlier that morning. Though she'd been miffed about their cancelled date on Saturday, Tifa smiled to herself as a shiver ran down her spine from the remembrance of Cloud's heated touch and shining eyes. Even after she had been left to reorganize her desk, she couldn't bring herself to mind.

Gathering her portfolio to take notes during a meeting with her reporters, Tifa made for the door. She left Jessie to verify the last details for the next runway show and stopped to wait patiently by the elevator. She had a plan for a magazine special dedicated to petite women, and Yuffie had come up with the issue catchphrase, and of course it had to be something flashy. "How to look fabulous when you have a petite figure," would undoubtedly be a hit, so Tifa found that she truly didn't mind.

Working on advanced issues was the next best thing to distract herself while Cloud wasn't around to do so, and while Marlene was in school. Not to mention the shocking fact that Yuffie had actually met with her attorney to dissolve her marriage to Vincent. Her brother didn't seem all too pleased with that, but maybe this would be the push he needed to finally admit that he loved Yuffie. Tifa just hoped that Vincent didn't realize that little fact once it was too late.

It had been only hours but she seriously missed Cloud already. Still, it was a great consolation to know that already his name was being circulated on the news as a photographer and not as her current fling—though she was the longest one to date. Feeling a small smile slip onto her lips, she looked up when the elevator doors finally opened with a ding and she came face to face with… Elena. The woman looked distraught, Tifa realized in worry. "Are you okay?" she asked, frowning. Had Rufus finally told her about their son?

The blonde shook her head. "Do you think we can speak for a few minutes? I really need someone to talk to," said Elena desperately.

"Of course," Tifa said, leading Elena back to her office. "Jessie, hold my calls, please." The brunette at the desk nodded and watched curiously as the two stepped into the office. "How can I help you?" Tifa asked in worry.

Elena paced and ran an agitated hand through her silky, shiny hair. "You're in love with Cloud, right?"

Tifa gave her a dubious glance and nodded. "I am. Elena, why don't we have this conversation over lunch? I only have a few minutes before I need to get to a meeting," said Tifa, shifting her portfolio. She hated unpunctuality, but how would she be able to demand it from her employees if she herself was late?

"You'd want to have _his_ baby, even if you were married to another man?" Elena continued in a rush.

Tifa didn't know what she was getting at. "Elena—"

"I'm pregnant. And I don't know who the father is," Elena said in in dread.

Tifa let out a slow breath and was at a loss for words. Well, this was certainly a different start to her day.

…

…

…

…

…

I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter because it was slow and kinda filler. Things should pick up soon with Cloud traveling with Aerith and Vincent and Yuffie actually getting a divorce. Wonder where Lucrecia is, and how Elena got into the mess she's in now. I'm really sorry for such a long wait, but the last few weeks were filled with projects and finals. I still have one final to go, but it's not until Monday, so I had time to finish this chapter. To answer questions(and I'm sorry I couldn't answer them individually) yes, Zack and Cissnei will show up soon, and as for writing a RufusTifa, dunno if I'm up to trying that pairing just yet. I'll see how my other unfinished fics go, and maybe then I'll think about going into that pairing. Sorry!

As for questions concerning the plot, you'll know soon enough! ;) thank you so much for all the great comments and I hope everyone has been doing good these crazy days. Now, I don't believe this will be my last update of this year, but here's to hoping that I finish my other fics before new year comes along. So give me love people, since it's the season for giving and whatnot! Everyone be safe and I will make an effort to write quicker. Thanks so much for reading!


	19. Burdened

We're over the 500 reviews mark! Thank you so much and please enjoy: Kisdota-The-Freak Gamer, Valk, mom calling, myrthill, shinobinaraku, CloudRed1988, beaucoup riant, conorlover, Ski October, , Seelenspiel, cloudlover2989, FinalParadox, TionneDawnstar, vLuna, Kohryu, venom828, TheaBlackthorn, SorrowsFlower, HesitantPen13, Shadow Kunoichi, anon(a.k.a. anonymous poker)

…………………………………

**Burdened**

…………………………………

Tifa's eyes widened and she felt a twinge of _something_ in her chest. Not because she was jealous or anything of the like, but because—she could still remember what it had felt like to know that there was a baby growing inside her. It had been an experience unlike any other. "You've confirmed it?" she asked instead.

Elena's eyes filled with anxious tears. "Yes."

"And this other man—he's the one you want to be with?" Tifa asked carefully.

"He was the man I was in love with before my parents forced Rufus and me into this arranged marriage." Elena flushed in shame. "It happened once, and I—I can't seem to figure out who has more possibility of being the father."

"I'm—not really sure of what I should say," Tifa said slowly.

"Don't you want to know who the other man is?" Elena whispered, eyes watery.

"It's not really my business unless you want to tell me," Tifa replied, offering her a glass of water to at least attempt to calm her nerves.

Elena took quick little sips. "What if the baby isn't my husband's? What if he hurts me, or us?" She let out a ragged breath and Tifa stood to help Elena sit and place her head between her knees.

"You need to breathe before you start to hyperventilate. You don't want to hurt the baby," Tifa said, rubbing Elena's back gently. "Did the doctor tell you exactly how far along you are?"

"Not yet. I just got the test done, and now I need to see an OB-GYN," said the blonde, finally calming down.

"Then may I suggest, before you start to panic, that you verify who the father is? It's possible that the baby is Rufus' and you won't need to worry," Tifa said, gathering her things.

"But… this will make it impossible for us to get a divorce," Elena said, dejected.

Tifa felt true sympathy for the other woman fill her chest. "Go see your doctor, and if you're free afterwards, you can come to my home for dinner? We'll talk and figure something out, okay?"

The other woman nodded. "Alright," she said with a long sigh. "I'm sorry for barging in while you're trying to work, but I just needed to tell someone."

Tifa set down her things and pulled her into a brief hug, feeling the guilt gnaw at her when she was reminded that this was Rufus' wife. If the baby was Rufus' then that would mean that their children would be siblings. How would she look at Elena in the eye and tell her that while the blonde had tried to make friends with her, Tifa had been hiding such a huge secret from her? Tifa resolved to push Rufus into telling her, if only for the sake of her conscience. It would be best to get it all out in the open, right?

"I'll walk you to the elevator," Elena said with a weak smile, composing herself rather quickly.

Tifa was left to wonder how many times Elena had broken down, alone, while married to Rufus. She had learned how to hide her feelings and emotions and erect a wall quickly in order to show that emotional side to no one. As they stepped out of the office together, Tifa was stumped to see Tseng emerge from his office a distance away and pause to stare at Elena as she passed him by. The blonde woman looked away from him quickly and Tifa nearly gasped out in surprise. Tseng—and Elena?

"Good morning, Tifa," Tseng said in his neutral tone.

Tifa smiled. "Morning, Tseng. Ready for the meeting?" she asked, feigning ignorance over what she had just seen.

"We have new interns and they need to be assigned to their positions," he said, walking slowly towards the elevator with her.

"And the next special issue of the magazine?"

"We'll have a presentation of it at the meeting. We still need to find a model for the cover," Tseng said, waiting for the women to step into the elevator before he followed.

Tifa sighed and nodded, her mind occupied with thoughts of a model, forgetting momentarily about the tension in the elevator. Elena was standing stiff at her side, while Tseng stood silently in front of her, neither acknowledging them nor making a noise.

"I have someone in mind," he finally said, wincing when his usually subdued voice seemed almost too loud in the confined space.

"Good," Tifa said with a nod. "I'll just need her name and we can get her down to take some sample pictures to see if she'll work with the campaign." The elevator doors slid open and they both stepped out; Tseng walked away without a second glance, and Tifa turned to Elena. "Call me if you need anything. I should be home at around three-thirty in the afternoon if everything goes as planned today."

Elena smiled thankfully, her eyes glassy. "Thank you, Tifa."

The doors slid closed, but not before Tifa spotted a lone tear slide down Elena's pale cheek. Frowning in worry, Tifa made her way towards the conference room where all of her employees had already gathered and were waiting to begin the meeting. She searched Yuffie out but didn't spot her anywhere in the room. She stopped Jessie, who was passing out portfolios to the heads of the departments with their next assignments. "Jessie, do you know if Yuffie will be attending the meeting?"

The brunette shook her head. "I think she was feeling sick, but she said that she would take a couple of antacids and would try to make it down for the meeting."

Tifa hummed to herself in thought and tried to remember the last time Yuffie had gotten sick, and she couldn't quite remember. Her friend had been over the night before and they had eaten Tifa's homemade pizza, so she didn't think it was food poisoning, otherwise Marlene and herself would've gotten sick, too. Shrugging inwardly, Tifa moved towards the head of the table and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before beginning the meeting.

…

Yuffie stared at her watch with a groan and slapped a hand to her forehead. She felt her stomach still doing painful summersaults and forcing nausea up her throat, but there was nothing that could make her feel better. She'd taken the antacids, and a seltzer to see if it would help, but she was sitting, slumped in her chair and with a headache to boot. Muttering curses to herself, she knew Tifa would soon show up to ask her the reason why she hadn't gone down to the meeting.

What could she say? Yuffie had a feeling that she wouldn't get away with any of the excuses that popped into her head. Her laptop showed her a dismal reflection of herself and she knew that her friend wouldn't believe that she was physically fine and that she'd had other things to attend to.

Yuffie felt like bursting into angry wails—she _really_ had never been a graceful crier—and she had an inkling as to what was going on with her. If only it could've been as simple as food poisoning. But no, Leviathan just had to go and try to be funny by allowing her to get pregnant, now, when she was attempting to push Vincent as far from her as possible.

She didn't want him to be with her against what his heart felt; if he loved Lucrecia, well, he could just go back to her now and leave her alone. The predicament she was most likely in now would make it all the harder to get a divorce, she realized. She doubted that Vincent would want a child of his being born out of wedlock and into a split family. The last thing Yuffie wanted was to force Vincent to remain with her because of a baby.

A knock sounded at the door and Yuffie bid the person in, expecting to see Tifa. However, it wasn't Tifa who stepped into her office with a roughish grin and a mischievous look in his blue eyes. "Miss me babe?"

Yuffie felt a smile tug at her lips. "Hey, Reno," she said, only half-enthused.

He frowned and swaggered over to press a fleeting kiss to her lips before he leaned against the edge of her desk to stare at her. "Married life has broken you," he said, rueful.

Yuffie scowled and kicked him. "Don't be an ass!" she snapped.

Reno grinned and shrugged. "You look like hell, sweetheart, and you know I say it in the nicest way possible. You sick or what?"

She nodded and continued to slump in her chair. "Food poisoning."

The redhead sighed. "You should go home and rest."

"I'll go at lunch time. Now, what brings you around here?" Yuffie asked, taking a sip of water. It did little to ease the nausea; it made it worse actually, so she pushed the glass as far away from her as possible.

"I wanted to see if your husband would be bothered if you accompanied me to lunch, but seeing you in this state, I figure it's best for you to go home," said Reno, standing straighter.

"Even if I was feeling at tip-top condition, I wouldn't need his permission," Yuffie said darkly.

Reno shrugged. "We used to be lovers, short stuff, and now you're married. The circumstances don't matter when a man is territorial about his woman."

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked, bemused.

"Valentine is obviously in love with you. You've heard the saying, right? _'Pictures speak louder than words?'_ I've seen you both in magazines and the man is pretty much drooling over you."

Yuffie shook her head, self-deprecating. "He's not. Lucrecia—"

"Has been back for a while now and he hasn't been seen speaking to her, nor have they met outside of this office," said Reno.

"What about inside?" Yuffie challenged.

Another shrug. "That's another matter entirely. That would mean that she came to him and not the other way around. What the hell is going on between you and Valentine? I thought you'd be happily married."

Yuffie stood and walked him to the door. "I don't think I'll be married for too long," she whispered. "Just don't tell anyone."

Reno gave her a look. "Trouble in paradise?"

"It started out wrong. We got drunk-married!"

"So? A lot of marriages start that way," Reno said, slinging his arm over her shoulders casually and giving her a squeeze.

"We didn't want this, Reno. Why would I remain in a loveless marriage?"

"For the good sex." Was the matter-of-fact reply. "It _is_ good, right?" Reno asked her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's _great_ but that's not the point," Yuffie said, smiling at his words. Being with Reno had always made her feel good, she realized. He strived to make her smile or laugh; why hadn't she fallen for a guy like him? Oh, right, the whole man-whore thing. "I'm a little busy, so if we can stop talking about my personal life, please?"

"Are you throwing me out?" Reno asked, indignant.

"Yes, I think I am. But seriously, I need to get a lot of work done before I go home," Yuffie said, looking and sounding tired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Reno's face reflected sympathy as he pulled her into a tight hug, not giving her a chance to free her arms to return it. He felt Yuffie relax in his arms and rubbed her hair a few times. Before he could keep teasing her about overworking herself for all the wrong reasons, the door opened and suddenly his blue eyes were faced with Yuffie's husband. He felt her stiffen in his grasp, but she didn't pull away. He released Yuffie slowly and stepped back, looking from her to Vincent in alarm.

Crimson eyes slid over Yuffie, as if gauging if she had been exerting herself in any way with the other male in the room, but she just looked pale and tired. Vincent walked into the office, leaving the door open. "Were you just leaving?"

The read-head looked at Yuffie and she gave him a shrug. "I'll call you so that we can have lunch one of these days," she muttered.

Reno nodded and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Take care, babe. Don't make me worry about someone other than myself," he said before he sauntered out, unrushed.

Vincent shut the door and turned to look at Yuffie, worry overriding the jealousy that had spread through his every limb at the sight of her in the arms of another man. "What did he want?"

Yuffie turned and walked back to her desk to mask the sudden surge of nausea. "He wanted us to have lunch, but I'm not feeling too well right now."

Vincent's hands on her waist stopped her before she could sit again, turning her to face him. "Are you ill?"

"Food poisoning." _I hope_, she added inwardly. She really didn't have the strength to shove him away and resume her argument for a divorce; her lightheadedness was getting worse. He smelled so good, and his arms were warm and strong when they closed around her; she couldn't bring herself to tell him to go away.

"I'll take you home," he said, beginning to pull her towards the door.

Yuffie shook her head and his words managed to clear her thoughts a bit. "I have a lot of work to do with the next runway show coming up. I'll just go home at noon. Don't worry about me," she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"You need to join me for dinner sometime soon. I believe that there is still a lot that we must discuss," Vincent said, noticing the stiffness that worked itself into her limbs.

"I think we've discussed it all. You're free to go and do as you wish as soon as we sign the papers. Why won't you accept that we're not going to work out?" Yuffie asked in annoyance, her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"Because I am not a man who gives up when a difficult situation presents itself," Vincent said, completely serious. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I would like to make you an offer, or if you would rather hear it differently, a challenge."

Yuffie leaned back against her desk to look up at Vincent, and not for the first time felt her breath catch at the sight of him. He cut quite an image in his tailored suit, silky, black hair, and piercing claret eyes. His face, though unnaturally handsome, did not make him feminine. It was everything about him that was making her feel slightly out of place. Yuffie had always prided herself in being pretty, but Vincent was an extremely handsome man, and well, he had been with a supermodel for so long before Yuffie had come along. How was she supposed to measure up?

"What kind of challenge?" Yuffie asked, willing to hear him out and stop all of those thoughts of not being good enough for a man like Vincent Valentine.

"I ask you for one month. In this space of time, I will do what I can to make you see that this marriage is not the nightmare you paint it out to be," Vincent said.

She blinked twice, a bit dazed. If she was pregnant, she'd risk Vincent finding out in that space of time. But really, what was she planning on doing? Hiding Vincent's child from him? The thought was ludicrous. Then again, the divorce papers would be ready in a month, and maybe she would be able to hide it until after the divorce. Vincent could be involved in the life of their kid, be a good father, but far away from her. Again, she didn't want a baby to tie Vincent down when he didn't love her.

"The challenge would lie in you falling in love with me and being able to tell me to my face in the space of that month," Yuffie said dryly.

"That would certainly be a challenge." When her eyes snapped up to his, she found that there was a devious smile curling his lips.

Yuffie couldn't help the snort of amusement that left her. "This isn't funny!" she shrilled, but despite her words, there was laughter behind her voice.

"I know it's not," Vincent said, voice honest. "But we—_I_ can't give you up. It seems unfair that we had to go through something as embarrassing as a drunken marriage only to give up this easily. I've never been a man to chase after women."

Yuffie knew that she was trying his patience. "And Lucrecia?"

"She found me," Vincent said with a sigh. "You and I are different than Lucrecia and I. You can't compare us. Being with you has been an adventure and not one that I want to end until we reach the finish line."

"You mean until we're convinced that we aren't meant to be?" Yuffie asked, a subdued smile on her own face.

"Exactly."

"Do you think you'll be able to love me in a month?"

He smiled a little and cupped her chin, thumb brushing her lower lip gently. "I do. Though I'm not entirely sure what it is that _you_ are feeling. You may be all smiles and sauciness, but you guard your heart very well."

His words made Yuffie feel inexplicably guilty; could it be that he had been hesitant to say anything before because she was a closed book to him? She stepped away from her desk, reaching up to pull him into a slow, sensual kiss. "We'll have to convince my father that we need a month before we start planning the wedding in Wutai."

Vincent rubbed a finger over her jaw, taking her soft features in greedily. "Is that your way of saying yes?"

Yuffie nodded and tried not to let her hope soar—it was too early for a victory jig. No, she'd wait until Vincent accepted that he truly loved her. The type of love that was all consuming, painful, and made it hard to breathe when they were away from each other. She knew that maybe she was asking for too much, too soon, but she'd always been a lover of fairytales, and this one was the biggest of them all. She just hoped that in the end she managed to have a happy ending, and not a tragedy.

…………

Though it felt a bit peculiar to have a boss only a year older than him, Cloud found that Aerith was a good teacher and she knew exactly what it was that she was doing. She was a delicate, young woman but she could hold herself up against a man like Sephiroth, and just that said a lot about her character. She directed the models with precise words and motions, and handled the camera like an extension of herself. She also enjoyed teasing him whenever a model—female or male—made passes at him.

"I bet Tifa would've loved seeing you blush when that underwear model asked you to dinner," Aerith said as they sat at the hotel's restaurant and enjoyed their lunch. The weather outside was cold, normal for Icicle Town, since it was so close to the Northern Crater. Luckily the both of them had remained indoors, using the many sights of the luxury hotel for the photo shoot, but it was almost a sure thing that the next morning they would be using the weather as the next backdrop for Aerith's shoot.

"That wasn't funny," Cloud muttered petulantly. "They know I'm dating Tifa and still they approach me."

"Models don't care, Cloud," Aerith said, voice light. "I'm just thankful that Sephiroth isn't always around either; he can be far scarier than you, but he gets the most indecent proposals. _While _I'm standing there with him!"

Cloud smirked and nodded, chewing slowly at his three-meat sandwich and fries. He sat back, looking thoughtful and wondered what Tifa was doing at the moment. He missed her of course, but he was doing something that he had loved since he had been a child. It was just that… being so far away from her with Rufus lurking about—it made him antsy and made that insecure, jealous feeling inside of him come to life.

"Heads up," Aerith muttered, taking a graceful sip from her chicken noodle soup.

The blond looked towards the door and spotted Priscilla, the designer of the clothing line that Aerith was photographing walking towards them. Though she was a nice, pretty woman, she seemed to always gravitate towards Cloud. Usually he didn't mind, but being an attractive male, and having Zack as a brother had taught him to see when a woman wanted something more from him.

"Good afternoon!" Priscilla said cheerfully, pushing her long, light brown hair over one slim shoulder. "I went to look for the both of you and I was told that you had left for your lunch break."

Aerith nodded and smiled sweetly. "Would you like to join us?" she asked. The look on Cloud's face nearly made her break into giggles, but Aerith knew that Tifa wouldn't have appreciated her inviting a woman who had a crush on Cloud to sit at the table with them. "Though we _are_ about to finish," she added.

"No problem!" she said with a smile. "I had a salad brought to me and I came to see if we could discuss tomorrow's shoot."

Cloud didn't know what it was about Priscilla that threw him off. She was a sweet, successful woman, but she was too… _perky_. Cloud had fallen well and truly for Tifa because she was a mix of happiness and sorrow: a perfect balance. He didn't want someone who didn't understand what true sorrow was about. Tifa knew, and still her heart was big enough to love other people afterwards. She was amazing, gorgeous, successful…

"…ght Cloud?"

"Huh?" Cloud asked unintelligently.

Aerith turned to look at him in amusement and smiled. "I was just telling Priscilla that we're going to be busy editing the digital pictures and sending some to Tifa these next few days. We really don't have time for dinner," she said with meaning.

Cloud nodded and realized what it was that Aerith was doing. Priscilla had shown some interest in him that had nothing to do with professionalism, and at the point where he was in life now, there would surely be some paparazzi ready to catch him getting himself into trouble. He didn't need rumors to reach Tifa when there was nothing going on. Dinner would lead to said rumors.

"Oh, well that's such a shame. I can't join you for breakfast or lunch either, since I need to be there when my models are getting fitted with my outfits," Priscilla said with an endearing pout.

"That's a shame," Aerith said.

Cloud had always wondered about Aerith and Sephiroth, and seeing her now, acting all sweet and apologetic when he knew she wasn't—he knew that she probably kept Sephiroth on his toes. Cloud's phone let out a chirp and he pulled it out to check the message. A smile curled at his lips when he opened it to see an image of Tifa blowing him a kiss. _Miss you._

_Me too_, he wrote back.

_Thinking about me?_

_Every few seconds._

_Oh? What do you do in the seconds in between?_

_Think about what I'll do to you once I get home._

_Really? When are you coming home?!_

A chuckled made its way past his lips and his eyes darted up to the women in front of him. Aerith was rolling her eyes, and Priscilla was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Will you excuse me, please?" he asked before he made his way over to the outside balcony nearby. He then dialed Tifa's number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

"_Yes?"_

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I'll be back sometime Sunday," Cloud said immediately.

Tifa sighed on the other line. _"I really do miss you. I love Marlene's cuddles, but your arms are longer and stronger around me."_

Cloud felt himself warm at her words, his eyes taking in the snow covered landscape around him. "It's just a few more days," he muttered, realizing just how much he wanted to wrap her in his arms, too. "Just—don't go off and find another guy to hug you while I'm gone."

There was a smirk in her tone. _"Now that you mention that, your brother called me so that we could have dinner together today."_

Cloud's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why?" he asked flatly.

"_He didn't say. But I think it's something important because he insisted on it being tonight." _She paused, and Cloud could practically feel her amusement. _"Don't tell me you're jealous."_

"Of course not. But I figured that if something important was happening to him, he would tell me first," Cloud said, almost kicking himself for sounding only slightly whiny.

"_Don't worry. I'm sure it's not something of life or death, and I promise to tell you everything he says to me at dinner, okay?" _Tifa asked in a low tone.

"You promise?"

A tinkling laugh left her. _"Yes, I promise. Cloud?"_

"Tifa?"

"_I love you."_

His eyes brightened and he nodded at the phone, only then realizing that she couldn't possibly see him. "I love you too. Be safe."

They both hung up without saying goodbye, and Cloud stepped back into the restaurant. Annoyance surged through him when he discovered that Aerith had already paid the check. They had _agreed_ that it was his treat this time, but his boss was way too sneaky for him to keep up with sometimes. Also, Cloud noted that Priscilla was gone. "Ready to go?" he asked, helping Aerith into her coat.

The brunette nodded and looped her arm around his, a smirk sliding over her face. "Priscilla is pretty much in love with you. I think you need to tread carefully with her," Aerith whispered.

"I'm with Tifa," Cloud snapped, frowning. "It's never been a secret. Why won't anyone respect that?"

Aerith shrugged. "I told you. Most people _don't _care if you're with someone else. Priscilla is a sweet girl, but I think that that won't stop her from trying to get to you. Cloud, Tifa's one of my closest friends, and I don't want to see her get hurt—"

"I won't," Cloud interrupted. "The last thing I want is to hurt her." But a really smart part of him wondered if _she_ would be the one to hurt _him._ "I'm not interested in another woman. Priscilla will learn that sooner or later."

Aerith smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "I think that's all I wanted to hear. Now come along, dear, we have a lot of work to do."

Cloud let out a small chuckle and nodded, following after his cheeky boss.

………

Having been held up at a meeting, and with Yuffie going home sick, Tifa had had no other choice but to ask Lazard to take Marlene with him and Denzel. Running a tired hand through her hair, Tifa walked up the steps of Lazard's large home, and before she could ring the bell, the door was opened by the butler. The man led her towards the kitchen, where Lazard was with the children. "I'm sorry I'm so late. It wasn't my intention to impose on you for so long," Tifa said, brushing a kiss over Marlene's forehead and then kissing Denzel's cheek as the boy giggled.

"It was not a problem, really. We were just making grilled cheese sandwiches. Would you like one?" the blond man asked.

Tifa nodded and smiled, taking a seat on the stool next to Denzel. "I would love one. How was your day?" she asked both kids.

"Boring," Denzel said.

"No it wasn't! We went out into the garden to catch bugs at school!" Marlene said excitedly.

"That sounds interesting," Tifa said. "What did you do after?"

As Marlene went off to recount everything they had done with the bugs, Tifa let her eyes wander to the boy at her side. Though she had seen him too few a times, she felt inexplicably comfortable when he was close by. As if he somehow reminded her of her son. Still, he looked more like Rufus than he did his own father, but the child was terribly sweet and cute. She just wanted to hug him to her chest and stroke that near auburn hair. Though not red, nor brown, the boy's hair was a light mix of both. Tifa wondered—and not for the first time—why he wasn't blond.

Lazard smiled as he set the plates of grilled-cheese sandwiches before them all, and then moved to pour glasses of milk after waving away Tifa's help. "You're the guest today," he said before taking a seat across from them with his own sandwich.

Light conversation carried on between the four of them, until there was a commotion out in the foyer. Lazard stood and walked out to see what was going on, while Tifa remained with the children. When he returned, there was a tightness around his eyes and a forced smile on his face. "Denzel, your mother is here," he said.

The boy's face brightened and he left the room in a hurry after scrambling off of the stool. Tifa turned her gaze to Lazard and noted the uncomfortable look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Lazard nodded once, smiling for Marlene's sake. "Scarlet hasn't been home in nearly a month. I don't know what her purpose for returning is, aside from disrupting Denzel's life."

"Would you mind if I meet her?" Tifa asked.

He shook his head. "Go ahead. You'll wonder about my sanity and why I decided to marry her once you see how she is."

Tifa smiled kindly and slipped off the stool, Marlene following her and wrapping her small hand around one of hers. They both walked down the hallway and into the foyer, spotting the blonde woman quickly. She was ruffling Denzel's hair affectionately, but she made no move to either hug him, or to press a kiss to his forehead, even when the boy's head was tilted up to look at her. "I missed you, mommy!"

"I missed you too, Denzel. Where did your father run off to?" she asked, turning to look when Tifa and Marlene approached.

Both adult women sized each other up, and Tifa had done so after she realized that Scarlet wasn't as polite as she'd assumed. "Tifa Valentine, it's nice to meet you," Tifa said, at least sounding sincere.

Scarlet's eyes widened slightly, and she briefly shook Tifa's hand. "The Editor-in-Chief?" she asked, pulling out a copy of Tifa's magazine from her designer purse.

"Yes," the brunette replied. "Our children go to the same school," Tifa said as she motioned to Marlene.

"That's—nice," Scarlet said slowly. "I'm a fan of the magazine."

The temperature seemed to have dropped between them, but Tifa couldn't figure out why. "Thank you," she said, calm.

"Why are you away so much?" Marlene asked suddenly, startling both Tifa and Scarlet with her question. The woman's face grew cold and unfriendly in a second, and Tifa's protective, motherly side went on the defense instantly.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go and grab your book bag so that we can go home?" Tifa asked, waiting for the children to run off to Denzel's room. "I apologize, but she's a very honest little girl," Tifa said, feeling only slightly mortified, even when she knew that Marlene had asked a perfectly honest question.

"_That _is why I'm away so long," Scarlet said, motioning towards the sitting room, where she poured a drink for herself and offered Tifa one as an afterthought. "Children very much irritate me, Miss Valentine. Denzel is in that phase right now."

Tifa shook her head. "His childish honesty disturbs you? Why did you have any children in the first place?" she asked testily. "To leave him and his father alone for prolonged amounts of time?"

Scarlet's blue eyes narrowed. "Are you after my husband?" she asked, voice laced with venom. "Are you his mistress and that is why he even brings you into our home?"

"Of course I'm not, but that doesn't mean that other women wouldn't jump at the chance of finding themselves a good man like Lazard. He was right—I really can't imagine why he married someone like you," Tifa said, returning the insult. She had never gone after a married man or any taken man for that matter. But she also had no idea where all the anger towards Scarlet was coming from. Was it for Lazard? For the abandonment and lack of love Denzel was being subjected to?

"Who do you think you are, coming into _my _home to insult me? I'm a very powerful woman, and I don't think you want to rub me the wrong way!" Scarlet snarled, the ugliness inside seeping through the pretty exterior.

Tifa couldn't help the smugness that came over her. "You underestimate the power an Editor-in-Chief has. You seem to be the kind of woman who enjoys fashion greatly. Attempt to retaliate and I will make sure you're banned from the year's runway shows, and from any of the most important designer stores in the city, no matter what continent you visit. Besides, you were the one who started the insults. The reason I come here is mainly because my daughter and your son are close friends, not to mention that I've known Lazard for years. I see him as a brother and nothing more."

Scarlet blinked, suddenly realizing something important. "You—are Tifa Lockhart!" She seemed to realize her blunder, but it was too late to play it off or take it back.

Tifa's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know my former surname?"

Blue eyes narrowed angrily, realizing the danger she was in. "I am under no obligation to answer your questions. You are not welcome in my house. Leave."

"She isn't going anywhere," Lazard said, voice like cold steel as he stepped into the living room, the children behind him. "Tifa and Marlene are welcome whenever they wish. Do not force me to make a spectacle in front of the children." He led Marlene and Denzel away, calling for Tifa to please follow him.

Tifa remained where she was, debating on whether to leave the situation alone, or if she could dig deeper into Scarlet's words. The woman knew about her past, which could also mean that maybe she knew something about her son. It was even possible that old Shinra had confided in the woman for being just as heartless as him. "I don't want to see Denzel get hurt," she said, turning to go.

Scarlet let out a low, cackling laugh. "Why do you care? It's not like he's Lazard's son anyway," she spat.

Tifa's breath left her in a rush and she whirled around in shock. "What?" she asked coldly.

"You heard me correctly," Scarlet said, refilling her glass and smirking.

"Why are you telling me this? And somewhere Lazard and Denzel can easily overhear!" Tifa spat incredulously.

Scarlet looked very much like a dangerous snake about to swallow its prey. She closed the distance between herself and Tifa, leaning in to whisper. "You say you care for him deeply, since you were a girl, _I know_, and by default, you care for Denzel. They are not related, and therefore you should not care for the boy. I have given you this piece of information so that you will remain at a distance. Seeing them together will make you want to confess this to Lazard, but if you do, my dear husband will hate you for the rest of your life. Walk out of that door and _never_ come back."

Tifa stared at the blonde in disbelief, her brain lagging behind at the news that had just been shoved at her. How could a woman—_a mother_—be so underhanded with her own son and husband? Scarlet showed no love towards the child outside with the man who wasn't his father… why? There had to be a reason for a woman not loving the boy that had grown inside her for nine months. _There had to_ be more to this story than what Scarlet had tried to make her believe.

Tifa tossed the other woman a look of unadulterated disgust before storming out without another word. Lazard was waiting for her outside, a smile on his face as he watched the two six year-olds chase each other around a nearby tree. She was still reeling, but now pity and sadness for the man in front of her was taking place. She knew first hand what it felt like to have a child ripped from her arms, and she refused to tear him from Denzel when obviously Lazard was the only parent who loved him.

"Are you alright?" Lazard murmured.

"Just fine," Tifa said, hating the way her voice shook on the last word she uttered. She forced a smile and pushed back tears when both children ran at her and threw their arms around her. She stared down at Marlene's soft, brown eyes, and then turned to Denzel. His eyes were a darker blue than she was used to seeing, but they were wide, honest and sweet. Lazard was raising him right and happy. Tifa brushed her hand over his cheek and felt her heart slam painfully into her chest.

No, she wouldn't say anything to Lazard about his paternity, but she _would_ investigate Scarlet's past down to every tiny detail. There was a reason why the woman knew about her past with Rufus, and Tifa would not rest until she knew everything about the blonde in return.

…

…

…

…

…

I know I said I would have this update last week, and I'm really sorry I didn't keep my word! I had a mild case of writer's block, but hopefully that's over for now. So, Yuffie is beginning to cave, but she may be in a pretty difficult predicament. Those of you who have read my other fics know I love to include babies whenever I can, so it was bound to happen sooner or later in this fic. I just figured it would be much more interesting to do it to Vincent and Yuffie rather than Tifa and Cloud. You'll see what I have in mind soon enough. Okay, so next chapter will include Tifa's dinner with Zack, if Yuffie will manage to hide her secret form Vince, and a few other surprising bits that I won't spoil.

I want to thank everyone for being so patient and wonderful reviewers. This story has been an amazing—dramatic—experience and you'll have my eternal gratitude for all your positive and helpful comments. I'll stop gushing now and wish you all a good week!


	20. Moving On

I'm so sorry for neglecting this story! School, writing, and making icons have taken over my life in the last few months, as has a new pairing. Anyone out there watching _Smallville? _I'm so in love with the OliverChloe pairing…(stop rolling your eyes, Valk!) I have so many plot bunnies for this pairing that I don't know where to start. Anyway, I have to admit that I had a lot of writer's block for this chapter, but thanks to OCValkyrie, I was able to get it moving forward. Thanks Valk, for brainstorming with me. I also want to let you all know that Valk has started up an icon contest community dedicated to Cloud Strife, so if any of you out there enjoy making icons and want to participate in the contest, visit the Cloud Awards(link is in my bio). I'll stop talking now and just say thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Please enjoy!

_Warnings: There is an intimate scene between Cloud and Tifa, so if you don't like or can't read, please just skip over it. You've been warned!_

…………………………………

**Moving On**

…………………………………

That evening, she dropped off Marlene with Yuffie, who had vaguely explained that she was over the food poisoning. Her friend had even gone on to blame it on eating cheese that may have been expired. Tifa hadn't believed her for a second, but she'd been in a hurry because she had been running late to meet Zack in the restaurant he had chosen. It was a nice place, not too fancy to lead Tifa to wonder on his intentions, but it was still a place she would've normally tried to avoid. The maître d' led her towards a table out in the terrace where Zack was waiting, a drink in hand.

He stood and waived the man away, moving to help Tifa into her chair. "How are you, Tifa?" Zack asked, a handsome smile on his face.

Tifa returned it. "Fine, thank you. But also curious to hear what this little meeting is about."

"Should I order you a drink?" Zack asked, smoothing nervous hands down his neat suit.

Tifa shook her head. "Not tonight. I need to go and pick Marlene up after dinner."

Zack nodded and took a particularly loud gulp of his own drink. He realized that Tifa was watching him in amusement and he grinned sheepishly. "I'm kind of nervous."

She vaguely wondered if it was because they were alone, but she really didn't want to think about that. Zack was Cloud's brother, and even when it was true that she felt something faraway for Zack, her heart now rested fully in Cloud's hands. "Why?" she asked him after a brief pause.

Zack let out a deep breath and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "A part of me will always, always be with you," he started, blue eyes sincere. "It's the part that will question what would've happened if we would've stayed together."

"Zack—"

"No, let me finish," he interrupted. "I still care about you a great deal, and I'm protective of Cloud, but I like that he's happy with you now. I get how he feels because you've always been an amazing, strong woman. I'm just… sorry things were so bad between us. I loved you with a passion once, but now, now I'm ready to love you like a sister."

Foolishly, Tifa felt her eyes water a little with tears at hearing Zack's words. "Closure?"

"Yes," he said with a grin. "I also wanted to share something important with you." He slipped a blue velvet box from his pocket and slid it to her quickly. Tifa took it and opened it, her eyes widening. "I'm going to ask Cissnei to marry me."

Tifa couldn't resist nearly leaping out of her chair and wrapping her arms around Zack in a congratulatory hug. "I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks," Zack muttered, patting her back a few times before slipping away from her. The last thing they both needed was for the press to start rumors about them. "Since Cloud isn't around for me to talk to, you were the next best thing."

She smiled, relieved that he considered her a trusted friend now. "Normally, I would've smacked you for considering me second best, but in this case I really do appreciate it," she said, honest.

Zack motioned for her chair so that she could take a seat. "Will you tell me what you think about my proposal?"

"I'd love to hear what you have planned," Tifa said, cheerful. She looked around at the restaurant they were in and frowned. "Why don't we go somewhere less stuffy?" she whispered.

Zack grinned and nodded. "In the mood for a couple of burgers and shakes?"

"That sounds wonderful," Tifa replied, standing and watching him as he dropped a few gil notes.

He offered her his arm, and together they walked out of the restaurant. Her heart was light, and it was happy with the knowledge that she had her friend back. She couldn't wait to tell Cloud.

…………

It felt entirely creepy to sneak into her house, but he _did_ have a key, and he had missed her too much to wait until morning. Activating the alarm after closing and locking the door, Cloud silently made his way to Tifa's room. The door soundlessly opened, and he dropped his duffel bag before crossing the room to Tifa's bed.

She was peaceful and beautiful and just the sight of her face made something in his chest relax. Brushing strands of dark hair from her forehead, he leaned in to kiss her lips, smiling when she began to wake. "Cloud?" she murmured sleepily.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Not really," she said, smiling before pulling him into a warm kiss. "Welcome back." When her hands slid down his chest and under his shirt, Cloud stopped her.

"Mind if I use your shower first?" he asked, watching in amusement as she fell back against her pillows and shut her eyes.

"If I'm asleep when you get out, it'll be your fault," she muttered.

"I'll try to make it fast," Cloud replied, getting off of the bed and grabbing his duffel before moving into her bathroom. After traveling the entire night, the hot water on his aching muscles felt good, but add to that the fact that he was surrounded by Tifa's usual scent, well, it made him restless to get back to her.

He had learned a great deal from Aerith, and he had come to admire her style more up close. She had been a professional but fun at the same time, and it had been amusing to see her in a personal sense. Sephiroth never failed to call her at the same time, every single day that she had been gone. Though Cloud knew that his mentor and Sephiroth had been together for a while now, it never failed to make him laugh when Aerith excused herself with a blush; he honestly didn't want to know what Sephiroth said to her every time he called.

Priscilla had remained calm and distant from him the remainder of the week, and for that Cloud had been thankful. There had been no way he would've been comfortable if she would've continued pursuing him. She was a pretty woman, but no one compared to Tifa.

He slipped into her bed after toweling dry his hair, feeling nice and clean and wearing a pair of boxers. Tifa was snoozing on her back, one arm under her pillow, and with the sheets tangled around her legs. He stared for a moment, admiring her toned stomach, smooth waist, and rounded hips; her legs were a nice eyeful, too. Cloud pressed a kiss to her jaw and began to pull her in to hold her tight against him. He had missed feeling the curves of her body and taking in the powdery scent of her skin.

She hummed pleasantly as her eyes came open once more. "Aren't you tired?" she murmured.

"I'll feel the jetlag later, when the coffee wears off," he replied, smoothing a hand over the curve of her waist, hip, and thigh. She sighed in happiness, but her own hand gripped his and guided it higher, towards soft mounds of flesh covered by a flimsy tank-top.

Cloud's breathing quickened as he kneaded, his eyes darting up to meet hers and to take in the sleepy grin on her face. Her teeth were nibbling his lips when she spoke next. "I need to welcome you properly."

"You won't fall asleep half-way?" he asked, cheeky.

"Not if you do it right," Tifa replied.

Cloud chuckled low and pushed her shirt up and off, his mouth and lips beginning to map out the body of the woman he loved. She was lean muscle from her martial arts training, while remaining soft and feminine at the same time. Swirling his tongue down her body, he pulled off the rest of her clothing, wondering if he'd get a chance to see Tifa in those tiny shorts another day. Cloud paused to taste and savor her, making sure she was nice and eager for him. He took his time until she was a panting mess, her hands digging into his hair and pulling with every sweep of his tongue.

"Cloud," she moaned, impatient.

He dragged his lips and teeth up her stomach and between her breasts, smirking as she shivered and watched him with half-lidded eyes that reflected all the passion and love he knew was on his own face. Leaning in to slowly kiss her, Cloud's hands slipped down her thighs, drawing them slowly apart to settle comfortably between them.

"I think that next time you leave I'll have to go with you," she whispered, pulling his head down for a searching kiss that left them both breathless, her own hands beginning to wander. She loved running her hands over the groves and dips of his muscles and feeling them twitch under her touch. Knowing that a man, more importantly, _her_ man, enjoyed her touch was a great boost to the ego.

There were scars here and there, but none like the one under his jaw, and one on his back, crossing his left shoulder blade vertically. She'd been meaning to ask him about it, but it always seemed to slip from her mind, especially when he was playing her body expertly. Arching her back with a long gasp, Tifa felt her mind blank as he aligned their bodies and pushed forward slowly. Her name was a strangled gasp from him when she angled her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, beginning to counter his movements.

Cloud planted his hands on either side of her head and moved with her, starting out with a slow rhythm, building the both of them up with the slow grind of their hips. Tifa's lips parted on a small moan and her hands slid over his back, urging him on and trying to remain as quiet as possible, since she couldn't forget that there was a child sleeping nearby.

Rolling onto his back, Cloud grunted as her legs tightened at his sides, her body clenching with the motion. Smoothing hands up her thighs and to her hips, his eyes nearly closed when she began to move, making his breath catch. They began to move in earnest, their bodies in sync. Tifa's hips rolled, and he met her movements at the right moment, the delicious friction pushing them closer to release.

Tifa let out a soft moan and her head fell back in pleasure. Her movements were becoming more urgent, her skin covered by a thin sheen of sweat and her hair sticking to her shoulders and back. Her eyes were like glittering jewels, watching his every expression as her muscles clenched rhythmically around him, orgasm just a breath away. Without taking his eyes from hers, long fingers slipped down to where they were joined and sought, sought…

Her name was a strangled scream, her hips jerking against his, riding out the sensation until all she could hear was the loud pounding of her heart. Cloud's fingers dug into her thighs as his own release lashed through him, breath coming ragged as his lower body jerked. Tifa watched mesmerized as his eyes slipped closed and his lips parted. The particular flush on his cheeks she had always found appealing in their intimate moments. It let her know that he enjoyed her, and that was always good to know, she thought with a lazy grin. She slid over his body so that she could lay on top of him, their legs tangled and their lips brushing.

Cloud's eyes finally opened and he smiled up at her. "That felt good," he muttered before a yawn took over.

Tifa grinned and pressed small kisses along his jaw. "Tired?"

"Yeah," replied, rubbing her back gently. "I couldn't sleep through the flight because I kept imagining that the plane would plunge down and explode," he muttered, closing his eyes.

Tifa let out a snort. "Seriously?" He didn't reply, but his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Well, maybe next time we can fly together and I'll keep your mind off of your fear of flying."

His lips quirked into a smile, as his body slowly began to relax even more. Tifa's voice interrupted him before he could slip into slumber. "I had dinner with your brother."

Cloud's eyes opened a sliver, giving her a narrow look. "What did he want?"

"Well, he's going to tell you anyway, but just in case the paparazzi caught pictures of us together and they start some whole secret affair scenario, he asked me to dinner because he wanted closure. We had a nice, peaceful talk and he ended it with telling me that he's planning on proposing to Cissnei."

His eyes widened. "Zack is getting married?" Cloud asked in surprise.

Tifa nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't be mad that he didn't tell you first."

"I'm not," Cloud assured her, smiling. "It's good to know that he's happy… And not single anymore," he muttered as an afterthought.

She gave him a curious look. "Why do you say that?"

Cloud let out a long, heavy sigh. "Zack has always been the guy who gets everything. I—I'm just happy that he won't be coming after you again."

Tifa stared incredulously for a few long seconds. She very nearly smacked him, but she knew it would be counterproductive. "And you seriously think that if Zack came after me at this moment, I would go back to him?" she asked slowly.

Cloud sighed and remained silent.

"Geez, Cloud, I didn't know you believed in my love for you so much," she muttered, rolling off of him and beginning to slide off of the bed.

Cloud frowned and grabbed her wrist before she could leave completely. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, pulling her into his arms and wincing when she pushed against his chest. "It's not you who I don't trust. It's me. I don't trust myself to be enough for you," he said.

His words didn't make her feel any better. She had thought that they had gotten passed Cloud's insecurity. "Why do you feel this way, Cloud?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "You're a woman of power, and I… I've always been weak."

"Weak minded? Weak bodied? What do you mean?" Tifa asked, sitting up and staring down at him. An awful thought entered her mind. "Did something happen to you?" she asked quietly.

Cloud remained silent and his eyes slid closed after a moment. "I was picked on a lot when I was in school, even while I was Zack Fair's brother. I seemed to be a magnet for bullies," he muttered. "I guess that my insecurity comes from my dreadful teenage years. I never worked up the courage to talk to any girls I liked because I thought that I was not good enough for them. Then I met you, and you're strong, and beautiful, and an important person. I'm just a photography intern now, and I have nothing to offer you."

"But you will soon," Tifa assured him. "Aerith will be a great mentor for you and she can use her contacts to get you jobs that'll earn you a recognized name. All you need is some patience, Cloud. But you do know that I wouldn't care about any material things, right? I love you and I will continue to love you, no matter what you can offer me."

His face finally relaxed and smile slipped onto his face again. "I know you probably don't understand what I'm feeling, and I know I need to change my way of thinking, but I guess it comes from also losing my real parents. Zack's family raised me with love and kindness, but I always missed my mom and dad. Despite their kindness, I couldn't help but feel that Zack was always more important to them than I was. The crazy thing is that they never made me feel unwanted or unloved. I guess it's all just in my head."

Tifa moved to settle at his side, her face against his shoulder and her arm around his waist. "Don't ever second guess the fact that I love you. We may have started all of this on a lie, but our relationship is very real to me, okay?"

Cloud nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright," he said, releasing a long sigh. "I'm sorry about unloading all of this on you."

"Well, I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me how you feel and why," Tifa assured him.

"I have baggage I tend to carry with me. I bet you weren't expecting it," he said, voice light.

Tifa shrugged. "I think everyone has baggage. You've dealt with mine, so it's only fair that I stick with yours," she replied, kissing the side of his neck in affection.

Cloud raised their entwined hands to his lips. "That's why I love you."

Tifa smiled and snuggled into his side. "I love you, too, my thundercloud." Her heart lightened when she heard his low, deep laugh against her ear. She really hadn't realized how much she had missed him until that moment, when her heart felt complete. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

………

Yuffie stretched slowly under her toasty blankets, feeling far more relaxed and rested than she had since she had found out that she was very much pregnant. The worry and anxiety had made for sleepless nights until she had finally taken the test, but she supposed that there was no use fretting over what was done. The baby was there and despite the situation surrounding her and Vincent, her heart was full of love for the tiny being inside of her. She couldn't wait to find out whether it was a boy or girl, but she knew she had a few months before that happened.

The reason why she had slept so peacefully wasn't making her feel too cheerful that morning, especially with his possessive grip around her. Mysteriously, the morning sickness had yet to kick in and Yuffie rolled her eyes. Great, she thought, barely a month old and already the kid preferred Vincent. Shifting out of his grip, Yuffie twisted and turned, slowly getting out of bed so that she could use the bathroom. Wow, there went the morning sickness, she thought as she raced into the bathroom and threw up what was left of the dinner from the night before.

She knew from experience that Vincent was a light sleeper, but no matter how many efforts she made, the gagging wasn't as light as she would've wanted. She flopped back against the bathtub and rubbed a hand to her forehead, feeling the sickness begin to calm a little. She nearly smacked her head on the tub in surprise when she heard Vincent knock on the door.

"Are you aright?"

"Fine," Yuffie choked out, getting to her feet. "I just knocked something over," she lied. Turning on the faucet, she hoped that he took that as a dismissal, since she needed to brush her teeth.

"I'll start on breakfast," he said before leaving.

Yuffie sighed and began her morning process of washing up. After brushing her teeth thoroughly, and taking a shower, she dressed into a pair of faded jeans and a tank-top, not feeling particularly glamorous despite the great night she'd spent with Vincent.

He was toasting a bagel when she found him in the kitchen and at her raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "Apparently you forgot to do your grocery shopping. You have nothing in your refrigerator."

Yuffie sighed and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was supposed to go yesterday but I had a busy day here at home."

"I would assume that you would pay someone to deliver your groceries right to your door," Vincent said, handing her half of the bagel after spreading cream cheese onto it.

"My old man taught me the value of doing things myself," she replied, snooty. "Besides, they never get the pasta I want right."

Vincent chuckled lightly and leaned back against the counter, sipping on his coffee. "At least you're well stocked on various coffees," he commented.

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "The one thing I can't live without," she said, nibbling at her bagel and hoping that her stomach didn't rebel on her. She inspected Vincent and smirked to herself when she saw his rumpled appearance. Vincent was a man of business, and he was always dressed like it. Seeing him so… messy was pretty amusing. She didn't know what prompted her next question, but she suspected it had something to do with him being willing to carry on a married life. He _had_ tried to convince her to give their relationship a try, did that mean that he wanted the whole package? "Do you want to have kids?"

Vincent was thankful that the coffee was nowhere near his lips, otherwise he feared he would've burned himself in surprise. He turned to stare at her. "Are _you_… looking to have children soon?" he asked her carefully. In all honesty, he _didn't_ know if he wanted to be a father any time soon. It was something to look forward to in the future, but now? He didn't think either he or Yuffie were ready for it.

"Well, no, but I was just curious to know what you want."

Vincent set his coffee down and crossed his arms over his chest, thoughtful. "It is something I have thought about before, but my life is busy enough as it is, and a child would require a lot of attention."

"So… that means you wouldn't want any?" Yuffie asked, frowning down at her small breakfast.

"I'm of a mind that having children happens whether a person is ready or not. We're married, so I don't suppose that it would be a bad thing, but you're nineteen and I figure that you would want more time to prepare yourself," Vincent replied, calm.

Yuffie stared in surprise. "You've thought ahead—on us having children in the future?"

"You're my wife," Vincent stated, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Yuffie swallowed hard and forced her heart to not jump out of her chest in happiness… and a bit of panic. "And you'd be okay with me being the mother of your children?"

"Of course I would be, but why all the questions about having children?" Vincent's face sobered from his amused expression and he stood to his full height. "Are you pregnant?"

Yuffie panicked and shook her head with a wild grin on her face. "N-no! I was just curious!" she exclaimed.

Vincent eyed her strangely and finished off the last of his coffee. "I'm going to get ready to go. Tifa will return to the office today, and I have an important meeting I cannot cancel," he said.

"Right," Yuffie muttered, scratching her chin nervously. She stood there staring at the empty mug of coffee he had left—her favorite with little moogles all around the rim at the top—and wondered what was wrong with her and why she hadn't told him the truth. She'd had the perfect opportunity for it. "Coward," she muttered to herself.

Then something horrifying came to the forefront of her mind and she cringed, hoping that Vincent hadn't spotted…

"Care to tell me whose pregnancy test is in the trash bin?" he asked from behind her, voice eerily calm.

Yuffie nearly fainted, but thankfully she barely reacted—unless she counted nearly dropping the mug she had picked up to put in the sink—and turned to look at him, biting her lip. Well… here was her chance, right? "I—" she paused, her brain reaching, reaching frantically for something… anything… "It's Tifa's!" she nearly yelled. If anything, the look on his face became even more serious.

"Tifa—is the one who is pregnant?" Vincent asked slowly, red eyes darkening.

Yuffie could feel the nausea begin to bubble up again because of the anxiety. "No. I mean yes. She was here yesterday in the morning," she lied. And really, lying had become second nature to her with the job that she had. Yuffie could feel the sweat beads gathering at her hairline and she wrung her hands. "But she made me promise not to say anything! Please, Vincent, don't tell her I told you! Better yet, just don't tell her you know!"

"My only sister, who is still _unmarried_, is pregnant, and you want me to ignore this?" he asked, calm.

"Yes?" She made it a question and gave him the cutest face she could muster.

Vincent arched an eyebrow, curious about her odd behavior, but reeling from what he had just learned. Even though he had come to know about Tifa later on in his life, it hadn't taken away from that overprotective big brother feeling he'd felt since he'd met her. And now some man had gone and gotten her pregnant without marrying her? He wasn't an old fashioned man by any means, but this was his sister… Vincent let out a sigh and walked over to press a quick kiss to Yuffie's lips. "I will see you at the office," he said before turning, grabbing his coat, and heading for the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Yuffie asked, apprehensive.

"Cloud returns from his trip today as well," Vincent said before he shut the door.

The sense of foreboding made a shiver run down Yuffie's spine and she rubbed at an itchy spot over her stomach. "Shit," she muttered to herself, realizing the big problem she had just caused. Tifa was going to kill her! Snatching up her phone, she dialed her friend's number. "Tifa, pick up the damn phone!" she yelled when it went straight to voicemail.

………

Honestly, he'd been minding his own business, looking through the images that Tifa had given the okay to be published for the next issue of her magazine, when Vincent had stormed in. Vincent could be an unassuming man when he wanted to be, despite the sharp suit and the piercing red eyes, but Cloud had to admit that he'd never seen the other man angry before.

"Vincent?" he asked, a confused frown on his face when he realized that the man's anger was directed at him.

"I need to speak to you," came the clipped reply. "In private."

Cloud looked around, wondering where Aerith had gone off to and nodded, motioning towards an empty conference room on the other side of the room. The darkness emanating from the other man was making Cloud a little antsy, but he'd learned to not run away from his problems. If Vincent had something to say, Cloud would listen. He'd also try not to make any sudden movements, he thought wryly.

"How can I help you?" Cloud asked once there was no one around to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Were you planning on marrying my sister or is she just a fling for you in order to placate your hormones?" Vincent asked in a low voice.

The question left Cloud floundering for a few seconds, more confused than he had been before. "What—of course she's not a fling!" Cloud hissed, eyes narrowing.

"And you're planning on marrying her? When? After the baby comes?"

"Tifa and I have talked about—wait, what?" Cloud's eyes widened.

Vincent used his height advantage and glared like a hawk. "_When_ were you planning on marrying her, Cloud?"

"You said… baby?" Cloud asked, numb. He moved to lean heavily against the conference table and stared at the door, unseeing. "But we… we've taken precautions. She can't be—"

"She's my sister, Cloud. I don't appreciate you doing this to her," Vincent's voice broke through the roaring haze in Cloud's brain.

"But I—she hasn't even told me anything!" Cloud's voice rose slightly with his panic. She couldn't be pregnant! Not because he didn't want a baby with Tifa, but because he was sure that neither of them were ready for such an important step. His career was barely starting, and Tifa had Marlene to take care of. But… why hadn't she told him yesterday? He wondered. They'd spent the night together and she'd had more than enough time to tell him this morning, too. "I have to go," Cloud said, throat dry.

"I'm still waiting for you to answer my question," Vincent said, annoyed.

"I will marry her only if _she'll_ have me," Cloud said before he raced out the door.

Vincent just glared after the other man and felt his annoyance reach an all new level. It was obvious from Cloud's reaction that the man hadn't known about Tifa's condition, but then he had confirmed it with his words. Why was Tifa keeping something like this a secret? That meant that Cloud would go and confront her about it now. Good, Vincent thought, the two of them in one room would get an earful. He knew Grimoire would be too laid back to do it himself, so Vincent had no problem giving both younger idiots a piece of his mind.

After all, babies were serious business, and neither of the two fools were ready for one.

……………

Going through the new articles from her reporters, Tifa sighed when she was interrupted by her intercom. "Yes, Jessie?"

"I have Rufus Shinra here to see you," said Jessie, a note of annoyance in her voice.

Tifa bit back a groan of annoyance and nodded to herself. "Send him in, Jessie, and if there's a mysterious emergency within ten minutes, please _don't_ hesitate to come and get me," she said with meaning.

Jessie let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Of course, Tifa." They hung up and a few seconds later Rufus Shinra strolled in coolly.

"How can I help you?" Tifa asked, motioning towards the seat in front of her. She sat a little straighter. "Any news on my son?"

"_Our _son; don't forget," Rufus said, taking a seat. But he shook his head. "I have the best people searching for him, but father has been hiding the boy for six years. I can only imagine the things he's done to keep him away from you."

Tifa glanced down at the wolf-ring on her hand and made a decision. "I met Scarlet the other day."

"Oh?" Rufus asked in amusement. "You've met the poisonous snake?"

"I take it you don't like her?" Tifa asked, amused.

"She's plastic, and I doubt she loves the boy. I think she had him just to tie my brother down," Rufus said, a slight sneer on his face.

"She told me something disturbing the day I met her," Tifa admitted.

Rufus' eyes narrowed. "Tell me," he said, leaning forward intently, blue eyes darkening.

Tifa sighed and hoped that Rufus wouldn't run off to tell his brother the earth-shattering news. She told him everything, including her wish to investigate Scarlet further. Rufus sat stunned in front of her for all of two minutes, then his face took on a sinister look that gave her pause. "The boy… it can't be. Denzel looks exactly like Lazard and myself when we were that age," he growled.

"Maybe she just said it to make me go away, but I've been thinking and thinking about it. Would it hurt if you investigated if it's true? Without alerting either her or your brother?" Tifa asked.

"You mean give the boy a DNA test?" Rufus asked, raising a brow in question.

Tifa nodded. "I think it would be easier than finding out where she gave birth, because there are no records of her having Denzel here in Midgar, and as far as I know, this was Denzel's birth place."

Rufus nodded, seeing exactly where Tifa was going with all this. Maybe the child wasn't even hers, and she'd found him somewhere on another continent. He had always hated Scarlet, and though it would hurt him to cause Lazard pain, this was something he wouldn't pass up. Looking up, he noticed that she had gone back to the papers on her desk, red pen scribbling away and face relaxed. She was in her element now, and a part of him that had always loved the country girl mourned the fact that she was gone. Tifa was a business woman now, and she was beautiful, but he would always miss the girl from Nibelheim.

Her work and his thoughts were interrupted when the door to her office opened with a loud bang and Tifa's current infatuation stalked in. Rufus watched in irritation as the blond ignored him—or maybe didn't even notice him there.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?!" Cloud nearly yelled.

…

…

…

…

…

Way to be tactful, Cloud. Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm really trying to get into this story, so I'm hoping it'll be done in the next few months. Again, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and I really hope to update soon. Thanks for reading and have a good weekend!


	21. Lost and Found

As always, big, heartfelt thanks to: Cute-Killer-Gurl, HammerHeart(because the site won't let me write your penname right), Kurogane7, serenbach, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, ohsnapples, Valk:), CloudRed1988, always-kh, Kohryu, shinobinaraku, myrthill, MrsMaxiStrife, ScaryKidsScaringKids, Stryper, Xiao, conorlover, Varanus, Vanilla Raindrops, Marisa, Sigart, Fabi-Chan, Seelenspiel, cloudlover2989, kitsune13, TheaBlackthorn, silverdigger, vLuna, Aveira, SorrowsFlower, Xandria, pRinCessXnOcTiS, blueey, and Blackrose74. Your comments never fail to make me smile, so thank you!

I'm sorry I've been so slow at updating, but hopefully once school is over for a couple of months, I'll be able to update more frequently. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

…

**Lost and Found**

…

Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she got to her feet. "Cloud—"

"Why didn't you just tell me last night?" Cloud continued to demand.

Rufus felt fury race through him at the news, and at Strife's words. He stood, imposing and cold, to glare at the other blond. "Were you raised in the wilderness for you to not see that Tifa is busy?" he asked, voice calm.

Tifa couldn't believe that this was happening. What if she'd been in a meeting with one of her reporters? The news would've spread faster than a forest fire. But she needed Rufus to go before she gave Cloud a big piece of her mind. Vincent, too, since he had arrived just behind Cloud. The last thing she needed was for Rufus to think that she and Cloud had broken up. She turned to the man and let out a sigh. "Rufus… I think we need to finish our conversation some other time," she said, voice apologetic.

Rufus merely raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a look. "Fine. I suspect we'll have to meet for lunch one of these afternoons," he said, smirking at the sneer that covered Cloud's face. Winking at Tifa, he turned and walked out of the office slowly, as if he had not a care in the world.

Tifa watched him and knew that the false pregnancy Cloud had accused her of had made Rufus angry by the stiff set of his shoulders. She really didn't need all of this drama in her life, she thought. As soon as the door shut, she rounded on Cloud and on her brother. "What are you talking about?" she asked, voice strained.

"The baby!" Cloud repeated loudly.

"Run this by me again because I don't know what baby you're talking about!" Tifa exploded, finally losing her patience.

"Stop the pretense," Vincent said, voice cool and calm. "We know you're pregnant. Strife and you will marry immediately and before father finds out—"

Tifa let out a snort of laughter and stared at her brother and then at her boyfriend as if they had grown third eyes in the middle of their foreheads. "The both of you are idiots. Who told you that I was pregnant?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her desk. She was giving the both of them a look that asked if they had damaged their brains on their way over to see her.

"Vincent told me you were pregnant and demanded we marry," Cloud said, eyeing the other man in exasperation.

Tifa's eyes darkened and she rounded on her brother. "And pray tell how you came to the conclusion that I was pregnant," she hissed.

Vincent matched her glare. "I saw the pregnancy test," he replied evenly.

"That's interesting," Tifa started, sarcastic. "Considering that I haven't purchased, let alone touched, a pregnancy test at all in the last few years."

A sliver of confusion entered Vincent's eyes and Cloud released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. "What do you mean? If it's not yours—"

Tifa shook her head in bewilderment. "Can you be any slower or dense? Where did you see the pregnancy test?"

Vincent paled as soon as it all dawned on him and he shook his head. Tifa turned to glare at Cloud. "And you," she started, voice in a near growl.

Cloud rubbed his spikes. "Teef, I—"

"No, Cloud. You don't get to barge in and hurl accusations at me like some… some cave man! I thought we were having a mature relationship where you could ask me something and I would answer honestly!"

"Tifa, I'm sorry. I know I acted like an ass. It's just that—the prospect of having a baby at this point in our lives really freaked me out," Cloud admitted.

"And you thought that if something like that happened I wouldn't immediately tell you?" Tifa asked, losing some of her agitation.

Cloud took a few steps closer to her and tentatively reached for one of her hands. His fingers dragged over her knuckles gently and his thumb rubbed over the wolf ring. "I keep proving to you that I'm an idiot, don't I?"

Tifa finally smiled and met his eyes. "As much as I would love having your baby, it's not the right time. We agree on that, at least," she said, voice light.

Cloud leaned forward and wrapped her in his arms, his nose buried in her hair. "And it's something you'd want in the future?"

Tifa nodded. "I still need to find my son first," she said, quiet. "He needs to be a part of my life before anything else. But you're important to me, too. You and Marlene; never forget that."

Cloud nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, lips gliding over hers in a pleasurable caress. Brushing strands of silky hair away from her face, Cloud leaned back and started in surprise. "I wonder why Yuffie would lie about being pregnant."

Tifa's eyes widened and she looked behind Cloud but found the office empty aside from them. "Poor Vincent," she murmured. "It must've come as a shock to learn that he's the one who's going to be a father. If she weren't my best friend, who is now carrying my nephew, I'd kill her." Tifa huffed.

"They're a strange couple, aren't they?" Cloud mused aloud.

The brunette smiled. "Yuffie has been in love with him from the moment they met. She didn't give up on her farfetched schemes of seduction and look at them now… they're married and expecting their first baby."

"But do they love each other?" Cloud asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close.

Tifa was silent for a moment. "I know for a fact that Yuffie loves him, but it's been a little harder to tell if my brother returns her feelings. I've seen the way he looks at her and just the fact that he's been ignoring Lucrecia is very telling. But I can't really assume what my brother is feeling."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "I hope they can work through their differences."

"Me, too," Tifa sighed, running her hands through blond spikes. Her fingers froze and she stared at Cloud. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

He gave her an amused look, blue eyes shining. "It took you that long to realize it?"

Tifa smacked his shoulder and smiled. "Wow. My brother is going to have a baby. I bet Grimoire will love to hear the news."

"Does your father know about your son?" Cloud asked in a low tone.

Tifa shook her head and looked away from him. "Neither my father or Vincent know about him. I—I've been avoiding it since I met them, but I'll have to tell them soon enough. I'm just hoping my father doesn't have a heart attack when I break the news. Maybe Vincent will be a little more lenient now that he has a baby on the way."

"I'll be there with you when you tell them," Cloud offered.

She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. "As much as I wish we could have the afternoon together, I do have a lot of work to get done. Will you come by tonight?"

"I'll try my best," Cloud assured her, starting to draw away. "I need to get to Aerith's studio. I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

"If you get fired from being an intern, don't blame me," Tifa teased, shaking her head.

"I won't, but only if you accept my apologies for acting like an idiot again," Cloud muttered.

"I do accept your apologies. Cloud, if we were to ever have a baby, I'd tell you right away," Tifa said, serious.

He nodded once and pressed a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips in goodbye. "Be safe," he said before walking out the door.

Tifa watched him go and shook her head to herself, resisting rubbing a hand down her face in fear of smearing her make-up. Her life felt like a circus sometimes; full of relationship juggling, dangerous balancing acts between office, family, and finding her son, and crazy best friends who got her into trouble… It sometimes surprised her that she had remained sane through it all.

Though she and Yuffie would discuss the trouble she'd caused, Tifa hoped that Vincent came to terms with her pregnancy soon. A baby was a joy to have, but she didn't think things would get better until Vincent and Yuffie were standing on common ground. Without love, everything would eventually fall apart, with or without a baby.

Tifa took her desk once more and resumed her work, Denzel and Scarlet on her mind. Something about them was off, and she prayed that there wasn't more distressing news in the future.

…

When Tseng had called her to ask her how she'd feel about posing for the newest issue for the magazine, Yuffie had initially laughed at him. Then she'd realized he was serious, and well, she had felt completely flattered and her ego had soared to new heights. Though she told herself that nothing good would come of having her head filled with hot air. She was having a baby and soon she wouldn't be able to do anything that would be as much fun as baring her body and have readers ogle her for being 'petite and fabulous.' Might as well take the opportunity offered.

So she had accepted because she'd been in a mood to do something outrageous, but also because she needed a good hiding place from both Vincent and Tifa, and she supposed that from Cloud now, too.

Her photographer, a guy even shorter than her—with ruffles on his shirt—was having fun with the clothing and composition of the photos. Yuffie had wondered if he was into men, because he was so… colorful, but she'd seen him eyeing the make-up artist lady, another petite female, and that little fact had proven her assumption wrong. Maybe she had been hanging around business men for too long and it had disrupted her gay-guy radar.

"Oomph," Yuffie grunted, realizing that the pair of jeans she had been trying on wouldn't close. Great, she thought, staring down at her still seemingly flat belly, it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't fit into any of her favorite clothes. Yuffie felt like crying.

"Putting on a few pounds?" asked a sickly sweet voice from behind her.

Yuffie felt her shoulders tense at the voice and she slowly turned. "Hey, Lucy. Been lonely lately, haven't you?"

Lucrecia's smile wilted at the corners, but her eyes were still razor sharp. "You can brag about it now, but we both know Vincent will eventually see the error in making you his wife. I give your marriage a year, at the most."

Yuffie had to force her fist to stay at her side, but she shrugged. "Care to wager on that?"

Lucrecia made a noise of amusement and smirked. "I rather not. That way, when Vincent returns to me I can let him know that you were betting on your marriage."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked around a screen to pull off the jeans and slip on a pair of sweats. "Say whatever you want, Lucy," she muttered, not in the mood to fight the other woman; there was already so much on her mind without Lucrecia adding to it.

Feeling her vision waver a bit, Yuffie leaned heavily against the screen and was thankful it didn't topple over under her weight. She was tired and the photo shoot wouldn't be done until a few hours from then. She figured she just needed something to eat to get her energy back up. Sidestepping Vincent's ex, Yuffie stopped at the doorway. "How long do you think Vincent will stay after our baby is born? Careful, Lucy, you may have to wait for him for more than a year," she said smugly, walking away.

Lucrecia stared after her in surprise and shook her head. No, no, maybe she had just heard wrong. That brat couldn't be having Vincent's baby… it would be too outrageous and inconvenient! She'd go to the source and ask him directly, since she was getting tired of Vincent avoiding her.

Shaking her head to herself at the absurdity of it all, Lucrecia walked briskly out of the building and to her car.

…

"Reeve… your couch is deceptively comfortable."

"You can't take it with you," he replied dryly.

"It's not me. The baby wants it," she muttered into the cushioned armrest.

"I'll be sure to give the baby the name of the store I bought the couch in so that he can buy himself one of his own."

"A boy, huh?"

"Yes. Yuffie, would you come into the kitchen, please? You can have juice and crackers. You've been sleeping the last four hours and I was beginning to worry," Reeve said, serious.

Peeling herself off of the couch, she stood and rubbed her eyes tiredly before making her way into the kitchen. "I'm kind of hurling at the sight of tomato, so make sure there's nothing around here even resembling that little sucker, okay Reeve?"

Yuffie nearly tripped over her own feet when she spotted the brunette sitting at his table. Her eyes nearly bugged out in shock as she turned to look at her other friend. "Uh, Reeve… how… why…" she motioned to Tifa, flustered.

Reeve looked at her strangely. "I called Tifa because I was worried about you. You slept on my couch for nearly five hours, Yuffie. I was beginning to wonder if it would be necessary to call a doctor or something. I thought your closest friend should be here to take you home."

Tifa finally decided to say something. "Yuffie—"

The shorter woman pulled Reeve in front of her and was thankful he was tall enough to hide her completely. "I'm sorry, Tifa! I really, really am! I just panicked and I said the first thing that came to my mind even though it wasn't the smartest. And now I caused a big mess and you're here to kill me!" she wailed, hands fisting in Reeve's dark blue sweater.

"You're having my niece or nephew, Yuffie. I'm not going to kill you," Tifa said, getting up and walking over to them. She nearly sighed in irritation when Yuffie kept turning away from her with Reeve as her shield. "But if you won't talk to me face to face, I'm going to really be angry."

Yuffie let out a sniff and finally released Reeve, who quickly motioned that he would leave them alone to talk. "I really am sorry. Did I cause you a big argument with Cloud? Because I know that Vince probably told him about what I said."

"Cloud… barged into my office and yelled it at me while I was talking to Rufus," Tifa said with a grin.

"What?" Yuffie balked. "And what did Rufus say?"

Tifa shrugged. "Nothing much, but I could tell that he was angry. I'm hoping that he'll keep thinking what Cloud said is true for the next few months. I'm not going to clear it up for him, either, so maybe this will serve for him to leave me alone."

"So… you're not really mad?"

Tifa's eyes narrowed and she punched Yuffie's arm, making the shorter woman let out a startled cry. "You almost caused a real argument between me and Cloud, but be thankful that we were able to patch things up. Otherwise…"

"I'd be dead?"

"You'd be dead after the baby is born, yes." Tifa was silent as she watched Yuffie pout. Then she broke into a grin and pulled her old friend into a hug. "You're having a baby!"

Yuffie hugged her tightly and despite feeling Tifa's genuine cheeriness, felt her eyes water. "Is Vincent angry?"

Tifa pulled back and handed Yuffie the napkin Reeve had given her with her tea. "He's surprised. But Yuffie, you have to patch this up now. I don't think things will be okay if you let more time pass by. Fix this with my brother, Yuffie. Please."

Yuffie nodded and cleaned away her tears. "Do you know where he is?"

"Downstairs," said Tifa, combing Yuffie's mussed hair with her fingers. She also went as far as to apply some lipgloss on her, too. "You look pale and tired," she explained at Yuffie's look.

"I am tired," Yuffie muttered, shoulders sagging. Taking a long breath, she turned and began to walk towards the door. Before she walked out though, she stopped to hug Reeve. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

Reeve patted her back. "As long as I get to be the kid's godfather, of course."

Yuffie smirked. "I'll have to run it by Vince after I talk to him. See you later, Reeve," she said, walking out before she lost her nerve. A few seconds later, Tifa joined her by the elevator. "I told Lucrecia I was pregnant."

"Really? And what did she say?" Tifa questioned.

"She was certain that Vincent would leave me sooner or later, so I went and told her she'd have to wait until the baby was born to see. I don't know what she'll do about it now," Yuffie said. "I just wanted to rub it in her face."

"Well, I'm counting on you to fix things, otherwise there's a chance Vincent will leave you now," Tifa replied. Yuffie's eyes filled with tears and Tifa felt her heart sink. She had been trying to lighten the mood! "I didn't meant that, Yuffs. Please, don't cry!"

"But you're right," she replied with a loud sniff. "And I'm emotional, so I'm overreacting."

The elevator bell dinged and both women walked out of the building and to the sidewalk where two cars were parked; Vincent was in one of them. "Go get him," Tifa said with a smile. "If you need me, I'll be at home, okay?"

Yuffie nodded and hugged her briefly. "Thanks, Teef. For forgiving me, too."

Tifa smiled and got into her car, watching through the rearview mirror as Yuffie slipped into Vincent's car. Letting out a small sigh, she turned on the ignition and drove away.

Vincent let out a heavy sigh and stared hard at the steering wheel. "Were you planning on hiding this from me until after we signed the divorce papers?"

"I thought you were convinced that we weren't getting a divorce," Yuffie muttered.

"It is what you've wanted all along, right? A child complicates things," he replied, shaking his head. "Do you even want it?"

Yuffie frowned. "Of course I do! I don't—I would never—" she couldn't bring herself to articulate a response to his implication. And the dreaded tears were back. What was wrong with her? She hadn't been this emotional in the morning!

Vincent sighed heavily and reached over to pull her into his arms, giving her a strong squeeze. "Fine. I'm sorry. Please just stop crying," he whispered into her hair.

"I don't mean to be such a baby, but the hormones…" she trailed off. "I wanted to tell you from the beginning! And I know you want me stop crying, but I can't." When her sobs dwindled down to hiccups, Yuffie felt tired again. "I'm sorry," she finally said, loud and clear.

"I want us to work out, Yuffie, but you're not making this relationship any easier. You're the one who keeps throwing down roadblocks that may end up breaking us the way you want it to," said Vincent, running long fingers through her hair.

"I don't want this to fail," she said after a moment. "Leviathan… I love you, Vincent, but I'm scared that you will eventually leave me for Lucrecia."

Vincent frowned in annoyance. Did Yuffie believe him so weak minded? "I have seen Lucrecia many times over the last week, and she does not elicit from me the same reactions that she used to," he confessed.

Yuffie pulled out of his arms and glared at him. "And you hadn't told me this why?"

"Because I knew you would be angry and the last thing I want is for you and I to argue," he said, honest. "I want us to get stronger, Yuffie. Isn't this what you wanted, too?"

She stared down at her hands and finally nodded, grabbing the tissue he offered so that she could clean her face as best she could. "I'm scared."

Vincent brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Of having a baby?" Yuffie nodded. "So am I," he replied, smirking. "We'll have to move in together, and get married in Wutai the way your father wants us to."

Yuffie's gaze snapped to his in surprise. "You still want to go through with that?"

He nodded, crimson eyes dancing in his serious face. "We're married and we're having a child. I believe we're well on our way to becoming a family."

Yuffie couldn't contain the smile that came over her face. "You're serious about us doing this," she said, biting her lip.

Vincent turned the key in the ignition. "I am."

Despite her happiness, a scowl formed over Yuffie's features. "So… how many times have you seen Lucrecia this week?"

"Yuffie?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"What?" she asked, peeved expression on her face.

"I love you, too."

He chuckled at the flabbergasted expression on her face and knew that this had been the right time to tell her. She needed to know that her feelings were not one-sided, and that he wanted the family that was within their reach. Besides, it would save him the questions for at least a couple of hours.

…

"Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

Cloud straightened his suit and ruffled his hair, embarrassed. "…Thanks," he muttered, keeping hold of her hand as they walked through the crowd that had stayed to mingle after Priscilla's runway show. "I honestly would've rather been here working. You know I don't like parties."

"Ah," Tifa said, slanting him a look. "You'd rather be working, leaving me free to get hit on by handsome men?"

"What do you consider handsome?" muttered Cloud, clearly annoyed.

"Do you really want to know?" Tifa asked, smug.

"I think I don't," said Cloud, taking the offered champagne from a waiter and handing it over to Tifa. "Where did you leave Marlene?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"She's having a sleepover with Denzel and a few of their friends from school. Lazard said that he wouldn't mind watching over them for the night," said Tifa, taking a small sip of her drink. "Cloud… do you like my dress?"

Cloud's eyes slid from her head down to her toes, taking in the tiny black dress that seemed to have been sowed right onto her body. Her hair was in a stylish side ponytail, leaving her neck exposed in a long, pale line. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "You look great."

"Good enough to sneak away with later?" she whispered against his ear.

"Don't tempt me," Cloud whispered back, circling a hand around her waist and pulling her close. "I might have to pull you behind one of those big curtains."

Tifa laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so direct today. What's gotten into you?"

Cloud shrugged and pressed a kiss to her jaw. "I'm just enjoying having you as a girlfriend. I was serious when I said that I wouldn't second guess us again."

Tifa smiled and nodded, giving him a brief hug before letting him go. "Come on, then. You'll be my husband someday soon, and you'll have to get used to the spotlight," she said, pulling him along back to the party.

Photographers approached and began to question them both as was normal. Tifa about her career as Editor in Chief, and Cloud in his rising career as a photographer. Eventually, though, she was called away for something important regarding the party, and Cloud was left alone to stand at the bar and order a drink.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn and he smiled slightly in surprise when he spotted Priscilla standing behind him. "Hi," he said, slightly bemused.

"You looked lonely over here," she said, signaling for the bartender to give her a glass of wine.

Cloud ignored her words and turned to lean against the bar top, his gaze on the crowd. "Congratulations on the success of your clothing line," he murmured.

Priscilla smiled in pleasure. "This has always been my dream. To be a great fashion designer, and… to share all of this with a handsome man," she said, eyeing him.

"Good luck finding that man," said Cloud, uncomfortable.

Priscilla let out a long sigh. "Cloud, I want to offer you a job."

"Doing what?" he asked, tone dry.

"I want you to be my photographer. I want you to shoot my models and anything involving my clothing collection from now on," said Priscilla.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I have to say no," Cloud replied seriously.

Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why not? It's not like you're doing much, now. You're an intern and I'm offering you a paying job."

Her tone had gone from sweet to cutting, and Cloud found that it was very much getting on his nerves. "I have a job that I enjoy, even when it doesn't pay, and a girlfriend that I love. I have no interest in anything else," he said before walking away from her.

Tifa intercepted him as he was walking to the men's room, and it didn't take much for her to realize that he was on the verge of being angry. "Are you okay?" she asked, ruby eyes worried.

Cloud let out a breath and nodded. "I'm fine now," he muttered, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "Priscilla doesn't seem to grasp the idea that I'm in love with you."

"What?" Tifa asked, eyes darkening in displeasure. She made to move out of his arms, but he held her back tightly. "Let me go, Cloud."

There was a smirk on his lips at her reaction. "You're in a public place and this is a party for her. You don't need any bad publicity. I told her clearly that I wanted nothing from her," Cloud said.

"If she touches you," Tifa started in a low, heated voice. "I will rip out her hair extensions no matter who is watching."

His blue eyes darkened with a predatory gleam. "You know this place better than I do. Is there somewhere we can go and where no one will catch us?" he whispered.

Tifa looked around them to see if anyone was watching and knew that there would be a reporter, or a friend who would probably notice her disappear with her boyfriend. Clearing her throat, Tifa nonchalantly began to walk away, giving Cloud a look to follow her a few seconds later.

Priscilla would eventually have to learn that Tifa didn't take kindly to another woman hitting on her man. For now, she just didn't matter. Besides, she figured that the rumors of her being "pregnant" would help drive the idea home that Cloud was hers.

…

Rufus couldn't understand why his nerves were so on edge, or why he felt as if he was missing something important in regard to his relationship with Tifa. Sure, they had a son, but that child was still lost. What was going to happen once they found the boy? What would Strife and Elena have to say about this? His wife had been acting strange for a few weeks now, and Rufus had an idea as to why.

If it had been up to him, he wouldn't have cared if Elena found a man to satisfy her needs, but if the media got wind of her cheating on him, then there would be a lot of trouble. Maybe it would be a smart move to give her a divorce. Besides, he could always pay to keep it under wraps until the paperwork was finalized so that his father didn't feel the need to interfere.

As he paced the hallway of the private labs he had used to conduct the blood work for his brother and Denzel, Rufus tried to remain calm. He wanted Scarlet's words regarding the boy's paternity to be a lie. He felt the connection there, between himself and Denzel, and between Lazard and Denzel. If it turned out that the boy was not related to them, Rufus would keep it to himself and keep treating the child like his nephew. As much of a bastard as everyone imagined Rufus being, he didn't want to hurt his family—maybe his father, but that was something entirely different.

"Sir?"

Rufus looked up and approached the desk.

"The doctor will see you now," said the receptionist.

Frowning to himself, Rufus followed her, wondering if something was wrong with the test results. He was led into the office of the doctor in charge of the lab, and the feeling of foreboding was back. The man stood and offered his hand to shake, and not in the mood to act snobbish, Rufus shook it and took a seat when the doctor offered. "Please get right to the point, Doctor Gast."

The man nodded and gave him a kind look. "I ran the blood of the child with your brother's DNA as well as your own. The results were 99.9% accurate."

Rufus let out a sigh of relief. "That means that the boy is his son?"

Gast removed his glasses and leaned closer to his desk, handing Rufus the test results. "I'm afraid that your brother's connection to the boy are to a different extent."

"Stop talking in riddles," said Rufus in irritation, staring down at the results in his hands.

"Your brother was a partial match," said Gast. "That means that he is related to the child, but… not the father." The doctor paused once more. "According to the test, you are the boy's father. Your DNA is a match."

Rufus felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over his head and the test fell from his numb fingers. "W-what did you just say?" he managed to choke out.

"Denzel is _your_ son, Mr. Shinra."

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mwuahahaha… of course I had to stop there, but we'll have to wait and see what Rufus will do with this piece of information. Thank you so much for reading and have a great week everyone!


	22. Hurt in Silence

Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter! I have a plan, people, so please don't feel too bad for this chapter. School is officially out, so updates _should_ be a little less sparse… still, I have some Spring Kink prompts to take care of, so expect new stories in July. Special thanks go to ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, who is awesome and listens to my endless supply of questions and becomes a sounding board for me. This chapter is dedicated to you, Valk.

Thousands of thanks to: Kurogane7, myrthill, conorlover, TheaBlackthorn, TionneDawnstar, beaucoup riant, ken08002, Blackrose74, mom calling, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, serenbach(I really hope your hand gets better soon), kohryu, Fabi-Chan, CloudRed1988, Kattzia, Sesshomaru Dogdemon, vLuna, Mrs. MaxiStrife, venom828, xandria(you were review number 600!), Ski October, 7th-HartStrife-duh, ReNeVIerE07, Lisilgirl, AvengedRomantic, Valk, Vanilla Raindrops, and Sokka's Fan-Lawayer(Ayumu-chan). You girls and guys are the most awesome reviewers I could ask for. :)

…

**Hurt in Silence**

…

He had been locked up in his office for hours now, ever since he had received the DNA results. His secretary had had to cancel all of his appointments, and even Elena had dropped by to see what was wrong with him. He had made her leave with the promise of a divorce, and he hadn't missed the way her eyes had lit up at the news.

Now he sat in his chair, staring out at the city and thinking of the boy he had watched grow from the first month of life. He had been present for every one of Denzel's birthdays, had spent some time with him when Lazard was busy, and had bought the boy anything he had ever wanted. Coincidentally, he had also been present when Denzel took his first steps.

He had practically been there from the beginning, while Tifa, Tifa had missed every single one of Denzel's early milestones. Rufus groaned to himself and rubbed a hand across his face, feeling more out of sorts than he had ever felt before in his life.

"Uncle Rufus!" called a young voice excitedly.

Rufus turned in his chair to look towards the door and felt something warm his chest at the sight of Denzel, with Lazard closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Denzel raced over and hugged him tightly around the neck. Rufus froze at the contact and looked up at his brother to find Lazard with a relaxed smile on his face. Slowly, his arms came around Denzel's little body and gave him a squeeze, taking in the sweet scent of earth and coconut that permeated from the child. "Aunt Elena said that you were sad, so I asked my daddy if we could come and see you," Denzel explained.

The word _daddy_ made something twist in Rufus' chest, but he knew he had no right to be angry at his brother. After all, Lazard was raising this boy as his own and without knowing that he wasn't his son. Because Rufus refused to think that his brother would be capable of keeping his own son from him.

He had thought long and hard about their situation and had come to one conclusion. His father had probably helped Scarlet stage the whole pregnancy and had then _given_ her the newborn baby he had snatched from Tifa's arms. His jaw tensed with the thoughts and he saw Lazard raise a quizzical eyebrow at him. "I'm fine," Rufus assured the boy, patting his head. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Today was an early day," said Denzel as he moved his attention to the various fancy pens Rufus had sitting nearby.

"Yes, and we need to head straight home for you to do your homework," Lazard said in a fatherly tone.

Denzel pouted in annoyance and looked at Rufus, imploring. Rufus stared at the boy and took in his young features. At age six, a few months shy of seven, he looked more like himself than he did Tifa. She truly was in there, from the furrow of the brows, and the curve of his blue eyes, but the closest resemblance had to be the smile. It was a smile Rufus hadn't seen directed towards himself in more than six years.

"Can I stay here and do my homework?" Denzel asked both Lazard and Rufus.

"I'm sure Rufus is busy, son," Lazard replied, taking a seat across from his brother.

"You're both welcome to stay," Rufus replied, rubbing a hand down the front of his suit. "I just needed a few hours on my own, but I'm feeling up for company, now."

Denzel was looking at his hand with a frown and those familiar blue eyes darted up to meet his own. "What's that spot on your hand?"

Rufus turned his hand palm down and examined a dark smudge right in the middle with a frown. Producing a handkerchief from his pocket he rubbed over it and winced when it sent a small jolt of pain across his hand. Hmm, he didn't remember hitting his hand in the last few hours, but the smudge didn't exactly look like a bruise.

"Denzel, why don't you get started with your homework over there?" Lazard asked, pointing a distance away from them. The boy nodded and ran off to do as he was told, glad that his father wasn't making them leave just yet.

Rufus gave his brother a strange look. "Something on your mind?"

"Rufus, that stain on your hand… it looks like Geostigma," Lazard said in a low voice.

The younger blond scoffed and shook his head. "You're being paranoid. It's nothing but a bruise."

Lazard gave him one of his 'big brother' glares. "It would do you no harm to get it checked. Please—" His voice lowered. "Do it for Denzel."

Rufus nearly winced at his words and found his gaze straying to his—_his—_son, who was coloring at his homework animatedly. Then he looked back at his brother and sighed. "I bet it will just be a waste of my time," he said in annoyance.

Lazard forced a smile and nodded. But what if it wasn't? Geostigma was curable, but as far as Lazard knew, only a small percentage of people survived the treatments, but it was a long and arduous fight. Still, Lazard knew that he was jumping ahead of himself. He just didn't know what he would do if he lost the person other than Denzel that he cared about most in the world.

…

Over the weekend, she had decided to spend it in with both Cloud and Marlene, baking cookies and watching movies. Despite having both of them there with her, Tifa found that her head was elsewhere. She didn't know why she couldn't concentrate, but she had come to the conclusion that it had something to do with Rufus and the DNA results she had asked him to run on Denzel and Lazard. There was a niggling feeling in her chest that she couldn't quite get rid of.

Marlene was none the wiser, but Cloud seemed to have caught on to her wandering mind. After Marlene went off to take a nap, which she promised up and down that she didn't need, Cloud waited for Tifa patiently in her bedroom.

Setting her house slippers by the door, Tifa let out a heavy sigh and crawled into bed next to Cloud, snuggling up to his chest. Cloud frowned to himself and rubbed a hand up and down her back in comfort. "What's going on?" he asked her gently.

Tifa closed her eyes and squeezed her arm around his middle. "I don't know," she finally replied. "I've had no news on my son and it's something that hangs on my shoulders each day. Rufus hasn't found anything else, either, otherwise he would've told me by now."

Cloud grit his teeth at the mention of the other man but sucked up his anger. He knew that Tifa would have to deal with Rufus for years once they found their son, but it didn't make it any easier to have to stomach the man. "Maybe he just hasn't told you in order to be able to keep seeing you whenever he wants to," he muttered.

Tifa's eyes narrowed and she sat up to look at him. "Rufus wouldn't deliberately hurt me that way."

Cloud sat up, too, glaring at the certainty in her voice. "Why are you so sure that he wouldn't? You don't know him anymore, Tifa. He was a sixteen year old kid when he got you pregnant and disappeared. You haven't seen him in years."

"This is _our_ son, Cloud. He knows how much I've suffered without him! He wouldn't dare to keep him from me," she growled, feeling her breathing hitch.

Cloud scoffed. "Your conviction in him surprises me," he said, snide. "Why don't you ask him? Shinra is a man with unlimited resources and I can bet you all that I have that he already knows something."

Tifa turned her back to him and slid her legs over the side of the bed. "You're right. Maybe I should invite him to dinner tonight. I can assure you that he would be more than happy at the invitation."

Cloud sat up and got off of the bed to pull on his jacket and his shoes. He ignored Tifa's glare and paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Is this how it's always going to be between us when it comes to Shinra?"

Tifa felt her features soften and her shoulders sink. "I _don't_ want it to be," she replied. "But the fact remains that he _is _the father of my son, Cloud. I can't change that and I honestly wouldn't want to. I don't love Rufus, and I'm really getting tired of always having to reassure you of this."

"Fine. Don't bother _trying _to reassure me anymore," Cloud said, opening the door and walking out without a backwards glance.

Her eyebrows forked in confusion and she stood quickly, forgetting her slippers and racing down the stairs to catch Cloud already walking down the steps of the front door. She followed him down to his bike and shoved him. Hard. Cloud stumbled a few steps and turned to glare at her.

"Did you just break up with me?" Tifa spat angrily, trying her very best to keep the tears from getting away from her.

"If it's what you want it to be," he muttered vaguely.

"What happened to that understanding, supportive man I fell in love with?" she asked softly.

"Tifa, there's only so much I can take. You defending that man so vehemently—so _blindly_—is something I just can't deal with," Cloud said, blue eyes pleading for her to see his side of the argument. "He wants you, and he will use your son to keep you close. I feel—I feel like I'm going to lose you every time I hear you talk about him with such certainty."

"It's not him, Cloud. It's my son! Everything I'm doing, every time I mention Rufus it's because of my son. If I had still loved Rufus in _any_ way, I wouldn't have started a relationship with someone else, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you! I can't believe you're doing this," Tifa said with a derisive sigh.

"All I did was try to make you see that you're putting too much trust into that man while he could be keeping information from you," Cloud stated evenly. "And you refused to even think that he could lie to you. Some part of you _must_ love him if you're willing to put so much blind trust on him."

Tifa felt like punching him right in the nose and called for some patience. "I'm conducting my own search, Cloud. Precisely because I _don't_ trust Rufus completely," Tifa said after a moment. "I don't trust him and I don't love him. I love _you._"

"I love you, too," Cloud replied.

"Then why do you keep second guessing us? _What_ more do you want from _me_?" Tifa asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want you to be my wife," Cloud said, almost kicking himself for letting it slip.

Tifa stared in shock at his words. "You said you didn't want to get married because your career was just starting!" Then she paused and gave him a look. "Will me marrying you make you feel more secure about our relationship?" she asked, exasperated.

Cloud sighed and pushed a button to open the gate before getting onto his bike. "Forget I said anything," he muttered, revving Fenrir's engine.

"Oh, so should I forget that you just broke up with me?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Tifa… maybe we should give each other a few days to cool down. Hopefully we'll both be more reasonable then." With that, Fenrir's engine roared as he began to drive away.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Tifa very nearly stomped her way back into her home. How could he have just blurted out that he wanted to marry her and then just drive away? Why was it so hard for him to understand that all she wanted was to get her son back? Goddess, but he could be such an infuriating man! She was aware that she was acting like a little brat, but then again, so was Cloud. Maybe time _would_ help them figure out what the hell it was that they were doing.

…

After knocking on her office door for several minutes, Vincent gave up and walked into Yuffie's office with a newspaper in hand. He found her asleep on her couch with her boot-less feet propped up against the arm rest and the TV playing with low volume. This was the third time he had caught her sleeping in her office, and as amusing as it was, he had something to show her. Taking a seat on the coffee table, he reached over and brushed gentle fingers over her cheek, smiling at the peace on her face.

At his touch, she began to wake, a sense of déjà vu coming over her as a smile curled her lips. "Why are you waking me from my beauty sleep?" she muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Should you really be sleeping during work hours?" Vincent asked, allowing her to sit up so that they were face to face.

"I've been really tired this last week," Yuffie said before reaching up to kiss him lightly. "What are you doing over here? I thought you had a meeting."

Vincent ran a hand through her silky hair, which she had recently cut to her chin once more, and smirked as he handed her the newspaper. "Apparently, Reno is the father of our child."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed in confusion as she opened the paper to the society pages. There, in big, bold letters was the announcement of her pregnancy and rumors over her cheating on Vincent with her ex-lover. Her eyes darted up to his in worry. "You do know that I haven't slept with Reno since long before you and I became involved, right?"

"I believe you, Yuffie. You're my wife, but I will have to divorce you if this child is born with red hair," Vincent said, serious.

Yuffie glared at him and attempted to smack him with the rolled up paper but Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms as he stood, his lips sealing over hers. Her hands slid around his waist to dig into his back as he used those skillful lips to taste her and drive her crazy.

"You taste like peaches," he whispered against her lips.

She grinned and slid a hand between them to rub at her gently curved stomach. "The baby is craving peaches."

Vincent rubbed the back of his fingers over the soft skin between her top and skirt and wondered what their child would look like in reality. "How did the media find out that you were pregnant?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

Yuffie grit her teeth in irritation. "It was Lucrecia. The only other people who know about this are Cloud, Tifa, and Lucrecia. She was at a photo shoot I was doing and she was really getting on my nerves with the things she was saying, so I just dropped the bomb on her," she said as she grabbed her boots and walked back to her desk chair to sit and put them on.

Vincent looked skeptical at her words. "I don't think she'd sink this low."

"Really?" Yuffie asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because this seems like the thing she'd _enjoy_ doing."

Vincent sighed and kneeled in front of Yuffie to help her zip up the back of her knee-high boots so that she wouldn't have bend too far. Yuffie ran her fingers through hair that could rival her own in hue and shivered when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her thigh. Cupping his cheek in one hand, she drew his face up so that their eyes could meet. "I would've thought that you'd believe those rumors and come storming in to confront me about it," she said with a smirk.

Vincent shrugged and stood to lean back against her desk. "I know better than to believe in the nonsense printed in the paper. Besides, I don't believe you would be capable of lying to me about this," he said, tone light.

"Have you told your dad that he's going to be a grandfather again?" Yuffie asked before she could even think about what she was saying.

Crimson eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean _again_?"

Yuffie paled and nearly smacked herself, but thankfully the picture resting on her desk of Marlene and her together saved her. "I meant 'again' because of Marlene. Your dad does consider her a grandkid, doesn't he?"

Vincent nodded once, but something on her face made him wonder whether or not she had been lying to him just now. Though Tifa didn't have any children and they didn't have any other siblings, either. "I haven't told him yet, but if it's okay with you, we will accompany him to dinner on Friday to give him the news."

"And you don't think he's seen the papers?" she asked, motioning to the one he had brought with him.

"My father enjoys a peaceful, isolated life. He barely even watches television," Vincent replied. "He also told me that he would have a surprise for both myself and Tifa, so I suppose that Tifa and Cloud will be joining us at this dinner."

"I don't think they are," said Yuffie with a small sigh. "They had an argument about something Tifa refused to mention—" She lied, because she wanted to avoid another awkward explanation, and Shinra's involvement with Tifa. "So right now they're not speaking to each other."

"I hope they get over this quickly," muttered Vincent.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, standing and slipping her arms around him for a hug.

"Because I believe we should get married soon. The baby will be due in a couple of months, and I don't think your father will appreciate it if we wait until after our child is born."

Yuffie sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. I just hate the idea of planning a big, fancy wedding. But my dad won't yield in me asking for a small ceremony."

"Maybe with the news of a grandchild he will be more agreeable," Vincent said, breathing in Yuffie's sweet scent and enjoying her soft warmth.

Their little moment of peace was interrupted when the door flew open and an agitated red head stepped in. "That's not my kid, yo!" he yelled, skin even paler than usual.

Yuffie placed a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles and glanced over at Vincent to see his reaction. She grinned when she saw the blank expression on his face, but it was contradicted by the amusement shining in his eyes. "Have you no manners?" Vincent asked in a low, threatening voice.

"I—uh… shit, I wasn't thinking about knocking. I haven't touched your wife in _months_. I have nothing to do with _that_ bun in the oven," Reno said, relaxing when he realized that he wasn't being pummeled or beheaded.

"Maybe it would be in your best interest to stop visiting her, then," said Vincent flatly.

"Vincent," Yuffie hissed, smacking him on the chest. "Reno has been my friend for years, and I don't want to change that."

"You're my wife, now," said Vincent, as if that answered it all.

Yuffie's eyes darkened with fire. "So… being your wife means that I can't have male friends?"

"Heh… maybe I should go. Sorry for interrupting," said Reno beginning to back towards the door.

"No. You stay and we'll have lunch together," said Yuffie, giving Vincent a challenging glare. "You're more than welcome to come with us, Vincent."

Vincent didn't rise to her bait and simply crossed his arms over his chest, feeling annoyed at the fact that she had called him by his full name. "You can't have lunch with him today."

Yuffie scoffed. Who did this man think he was? They were married, but that didn't mean she would automatically become his slave! "Oh, yeah? Says who?"

"Says the doctor who you have an appointment with in an hour to check on our child," Vincent replied smugly.

She had started to prepare a snide comeback before she took in what he was saying, but when she did, her cheeks colored in embarrassment. "Fine. You win this one," Yuffie said, walking Reno out of her office.

"Hey, the last thing I wanted was to cause you two a fight," said Reno, shifting nervously.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Yuffie asked with a grin.

"I don't fancy the idea of your man throwing acid on my beautiful face as revenge because he thinks you and me have had adulterous sex," Reno said darkly.

Yuffie chortled and reached up to ruffle his hair. "You're such a moron!"

Reno grinned and shrugged. "Have you heard the latest scoop on our old pal Lucy?"

"No," Yuffie whispered, wiggling her eyebrows in a show of interest.

"There are rumors that she's already seeing another guy who's kind of older than her," said Reno conspiratorially.

"Didn't she have a thing going on with that creepy Hojo guy? I mean, the man is so slimy looking. Who in their right mind would even date him?" Yuffie whispered.

"Lucy, obviously," Reno responded. He looked at his watch and then at Vincent, who was slowly approaching them. "Congrats on the baby, babe," he said with a wink, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before racing off.

Yuffie sighed in amusement as she watched him go and turned to look at Vincent, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm craving something different for lunch," she said with a pout.

Vincent gave her a mild glare. "Tell me why I should spoil you," he stated flatly.

Yuffie shrugged. "Well, for one, I _am_ carrying your baby. And two, you love me and by default that means that you must give me all I want," she said, winking with a bright smile.

Unfortunately for Vincent, she was almost completely right on the second thing. He wanted to keep her happy, and he knew that with that youthful beauty and feisty personality she would keep a hold on his heart in a way that not even Lucrecia had done.

He was very much screwed, he realized, if they were to have a daughter.

…

Tifa was fuming.

The entire week had passed and not a word from Cloud. If she was honest, more than fuming she was worried. Worried that he had truly broken up with her. She honestly didn't know what to think anymore. Cloud had been adamant that Rufus knew more than he was willing to give, but if it was true, what could she do? The only thing that came to mind was to go talk to Rufus, but the last thing she wanted to do was be seen with him when so many rumors about Cloud and her being over were running around.

She didn't _want_ to be broken up, but she had always been a stubborn one and if Cloud wanted to play this game, then fine, she'd play it, too. Taking up her phone, she pressed for Cloud's number and waited patiently. After three rings he picked up and remained silent.

"I'm going to talk to Rufus and I'd like it if you were there with me," Tifa said simply.

Cloud let out a heavy sigh on his end. "…Okay. When will you go?"

"When is your lunch break?" Tifa asked, twisting in her chair to stare out of her large window to the city and the Shinra building.

"In thirty-minutes," said Cloud.

Tifa nodded. "Meet me outside of Rufus' building in thirty, then."

"Fine." There was a pause in which neither of them hung up. "I miss you," Cloud said, voice quiet.

Tifa felt her resolve falter and then fall to pieces at her feet. "I miss you, too, Cloud. Hopefully after today we can fix this situation between us," she replied.

"I hope we do. I have to get back to work, now," he said, tone lowering to one she had always enjoyed listening to. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

A smile curved at her lips. "Thank you, Cloud. You do the same," she said. After another pause, they both hung up without another word.

As she got back to work for the next fifteen minutes, time seemed to crawl by. Finally realizing that her nerves were too on end to get any work completed, she grabbed her phone and her purse before heading out the door. Stopping at Jessie's desk, Tifa noticed that she was on the phone, taking quick notes with practiced ease. She waited patiently for the young woman to finish and when she did, Jessie smiled.

"I just got off the phone with some people requesting to meet with you to discuss ad space in the magazine. I scheduled a meeting for Monday," she said.

"Okay, thank you, Jessie. I'll be out for an hour or two, so if there's an important phone call, forward it to my phone. If it can wait, ask them to call back or take the message, please," Tifa said, replying to a few messages on her phone.

"Will do, Tifa," Jessie replied before Tifa began to walk away.

On her way, Tifa caught a private moment between her brother and Yuffie, who were embracing by the door to the other woman's office. "Enjoying the romance before the baby comes?" she asked with a grin.

Yuffie rolled her eyes but smiled. "We're going to see the check on the baby today," she said, pulling away from Vincent. "Where are you going?"

Tifa sighed, reminded of what her destination was. "I'm going to talk to Rufus."

Vincent remained silent as he listened to her tone. "And Cloud?"

"He's going to meet me there," said Tifa.

Yuffie squeezed her hand. "And no word on you two making up?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess it depends on what happens during our little talk with Rufus," Tifa said.

"Good luck." Vincent nodded.

Tifa smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you two at dinner with dad tonight?"

Yuffie bit her lip and nodded. "We're telling him about the baby tonight, so you _have _to be there."

"I will be, and hopefully Cloud will be there with me," Tifa said with a little sigh. She looked at her watch and began to walk away. "Take care of my niece!" she said before she made it into the elevator, catching Yuffie's laughter as she teased Vincent about it.

Her drive to the Shinra building had her palms sweating and it wasn't just because of the possibility of knowing more on her son, but because she would see Cloud. She didn't want them to remain angry, but it was hard trying to balance him, her son, and Rufus in her life.

Surprisingly, she found a space to park in front of the building and slowly stepped out, thankful she had pulled on a long, gray overcoat before leaving. The weather was changing and Tifa had no doubt that it would soon begin to rain. Stepping over to the door, she looked at her watch and realized that she was five minutes early. Despite the extra time, she heard the rumble of Cloud's motorcycle and saw him pull up across the street and park Fenrir in an empty space.

Tifa watched at him as he stepped off and stuffed his keys into his pocket. He was wearing a black jacket himself, and he made quite a sight in all black and with only his pale skin and hair to contrast. But his eyes were what made her day, despite the tension between them. The dark sky made the blue stand out like the usually clear blue sky. Just seeing him from far away made her breath catch and her heart start pounding.

It took all of her willpower to not wrap her arms around him and kiss him in greeting. She had grown so used to it and she _really_ did miss him. "Hi," she greeted simply.

His eyes seemed to scan her entire face before he was able to reply with a quiet echo of her greeting. "You look great," he muttered after they had stood in silence for a whole minute, gazing at each other.

Tifa's lips twitched and she looked away from him before a smile could take over. When she was serious once more, she motioned for the door. "Let's go get some answers."

Cloud nodded and held the door for her so that she could walk ahead of him, and together they were given a security pass and they rode the elevator to the top floor. Before approaching Rufus' assistant, Tifa stopped Cloud with a hand on his elbow. "What happens if you were wrong about Rufus knowing something?" she asked quietly.

Cloud let out a slow breath and his fingers curled around hers on his arm. "Then I'll continue to be the idiot who doesn't deserve you."

Tifa felt her eyes itch slightly and she let out a long, slow breath, removing her hand from his. "You're not an idiot," she said seriously. "But you do have a knack for pissing me off." Tifa paused and brushed her fingers over his jaw. "It doesn't mean that I love you any less."

Cloud half-smiled and nodded, motioning for them to continue. Tifa walked with him to the assistant and informed her that she needed to see Rufus Shinra urgently. The young woman merely nodded. "Mr. Shinra has ordered us to allow you in whenever you are here. Go right in, Ms. Valentine."

Cloud shifted his stance in irritation and Tifa eyed him before looking at the other woman. "Would you please go ahead and announce me and Cloud, my fiancé?"

The woman gave her an annoyed look but did as Tifa had asked. They waited a few seconds and then they were escorted to the door by the assistant, who opened it and closed it after them.

Rufus didn't rise to greet them and Tifa wondered why as they approached his desk; he was usually so dramatic and polished. Once they were close enough, Tifa realized that Rufus looked pale and there were dark smudges under his eyes, and that one of his hands was bandaged. "Hmm… to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked, eyeing them both coolly, his eyes like pale ice.

"Rufus… I _need_ to know something," she said quietly.

Rufus sighed heavily and rose slowly from his seat, moving around his desk to stand closer to both of them. "About what?" he asked dully, already aware of what she wanted to know.

Tifa had seen his reaction and she was beginning to fear that Cloud had been right and Rufus knew something of their son already. "About our son. Have you found him? Do you know where he is?" When he remained silent, his eyes not meeting hers, Tifa felt her heart sink. "Please," she whispered.

Cloud watched her face as she nearly begged the bastard. It was clear to the both of them that Rufus knew something and was refusing to say what it was. Why was he deliberately trying to hurt Tifa? "You're the kid's father. Doesn't it bother you to hurt the woman who carried him for nine months? Who has cried and hurt for him for nearly seven years?" he asked in a low angry voice.

"You don't _understand_," Rufus growled, forcing himself to meet Tifa's gaze. "It will ruin so many lives!"

"What will?" Tifa asked in exasperation, feeling tears slip past her control. "You _have_ to tell me where my son is. If a part of you ever loved me, don't hurt me this way!"

Cloud had had enough of seeing Tifa's despair and Shinra's manipulation. He had been right to assume that the man would use his own son as a way to keep Tifa close to him. Though he had tried to keep his temper in check, he stomped forward and closed his hands around Shinra's pristine, white suit, pulling him forward roughly and staring him in the eye. "Tell her what you know," he growled in a low voice.

Rufus grit his teeth as if in pain and his own hands closed over Cloud's jacket, shoving them both back. "I can't!" he yelled, his usually calm voice laced with anguish.

Tifa placed a hand between Cloud and Rufus, pushing them both away from each other. Cloud reluctantly let go, but something painful tightened in his heart when he saw Tifa keep her hand on Rufus' chest. Her eyes were burning and pleading with him at the same time, filled with so much hope that it was making it hard for Rufus to breathe. "Rufus—"

"He's close to us—" Rufus realized then that it wasn't just her, that it was his body that was burning from the inside out. His face twisted in pain and his legs began to give as he started to fall. Tifa watched in alarm as the front of his suit and his arm began to grow black, as if he were bleeding something other than blood.

"Oh, Goddess Minerva," she whispered as both she and Cloud grabbed a hold of him before he could hit the ground. She'd seen a report of this sickness. He had Geostigma, and he was… dying.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," Rufus whispered. Sorry for so many things, but especially for keeping their son from her even now. Before he could even manage another word to tell her about Denzel, his body failed him and darkness took over.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…er… bad place to end, I know, but it'll continue next chapter. So… Rufus is dying, and he refuses to tell Tifa about Denzel, and now this. Geostigma will be the same as in AC(C), following the reactions, the look of it, and the way people can die from it. The only thing that I will add will be that there is a treatment for it, so just bear with me when it comes to that. I just won't confirm whether or not the treatment works.

Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, even when Cloud and Tifa still haven't made up. We'll also have to see if Rufus comes clean with Tifa on how close their son is. I'll stop talking now and thank you all for reading. I hope everyone has a good week!


	23. The Truth Hurts

I'm sorry I took so long to get an update out! Now, I know you're all thinking about the goodtime hitting rather quickly, but don't worry. I'll take the suggestions I got and fix a couple of things in previous chapters. You'll see that there's nothing to worry about. Yet. ;) I really have to apologize for this chapter because I'm not very happy with it since it's more of a filler. But the stuff here _had_ to happen for the next chapter to come about. So, please have some patience with me!

Also, once again thank you so much for all the wonderful words of encouragement and the help: Kurogane7, Blackrose74, ken08002, TheaBlackthorn, TionneDawnstar, les yeux sans visage(Hey, it's been such a long time!), ohsnapples, Bri The Amazing, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Shinobinaraku, Valky(don't kill me! And happy early b-day!), conorlover, Seelenspiel, myrthill, Ayumu-chan, vLuna, Ski October, xiayou, Kotono116(thank you for the suggestions), MrsMaxiStrife, kohryu, Vanilla Raindrops, Varanus(also, thanks for the suggestions), Gaorie., Patar, thedarkmessenger2313, xPhiieebeex.

…

**The Truth Hurts**

…

Cloud watched Tifa's hands as she fidgeted with her phone. Her face was apparently calm, but it was the little things that gave her anxiety away. He wanted to think that it had nothing to do with her having feelings for Shinra and instead that she cared only about getting the information on her son. But deep down he knew Tifa wasn't like that; her heart was big and she cared too much. They were both standing in the waiting room of the private hospital Rufus had been _airlifted _to and were waiting on news about his health.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said after a long moment of silence.

"For what?" he questioned. He had a clue, but he wanted to be sure.

"For not believing you when you said that Rufus probably knew something more about our son. I guess I wanted to see the good in him," Tifa said, staring at her hands.

"He'll have to tell you, Tifa. If he has ever cared for you, he will tell you where your son is," Cloud assured her, fingers slipping over hers and squeezing.

Tifa let out a breath and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Are we okay?"

Cloud kissed her forehead and nodded. "We are," he assured her.

"Miss Valentine?" asked a nurse from the doorway.

Tifa and Cloud stood to face her. "Is he awake?"

"He is. Mr. Shinra has requested to see you. Alone," she said, eyeing Cloud.

Tifa turned to look at him and shook her head. "I won't go if you don't go with me."

Cloud let out a short breath and squeezed her shoulders. "I'll wait for you out here. Maybe you'll have some luck and he'll tell you what you need to know if I'm not there."

Tifa smiled and cupped his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. "I love you," she said clearly, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll be back soon."

Cloud nodded and watched her walk away with the nurse before he plopped back down onto the cushy chair, resting his head against his hand as he leaned back in the seat. Might as well get comfortable, he mused, grabbing a car magazine.

…

Tifa entered the hospital room just as Rufus was buttoning up a clean shirt that had been brought for him. Underneath, she caught sight of clean gauze wrapped around his chest. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Rufus replied in a clipped tone. "I won't be dying anytime soon."

_But it'll happen eventually, _Tifa mused to herself. The thought made her sad, because, after all, he would always be her first love and the father of her son. "How long have you had the stigma?" Tifa asked, staying near the door.

"I've barely known a few days. This is the first attack I get, and according to the doctor, it will be the first of many," Rufus said, holding his chest with a wince as he bent to pull on his shoes.

"Rufus—our conversation from before," Tifa started. "I need to know whether or not you are going to tell me where our son is. If you won't, I will walk out of this room and I will go to the media."

"You've decided to play dirty, then?" Rufus asked, pale face amused.

"I don't want to, but at this point I'm just about tired of you and your father. I want my son with me and I don't care if you help me or not," said Tifa, turning to go. "I'm sorry you're sick and I hope you fight this and survive."

Rufus let out a breath when the skin of his chest burned with his movements. He knew that with his actions he was pushing her further away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The closer she was to him, the better. But that would mean he'd have to tell her the truth… "Wait," he said, watching her pause with her hand on the door handle. "I found out that Lazard isn't Denzel's father."

Tifa frowned and felt a pang in her heart at the news. "He's not?" she whispered. Her eyes snapped up to Rufus. "Are you going to tell him this?"

Rufus shook his head and slowly approached her. "I won't. It will break his heart and my brother has been the one constant person in my life who has truly cared about me. I refuse to hurt him this way even when—"

"He's living a lie!" Tifa exclaimed. "He has a big heart so I know he won't care that Denzel isn't his. He still has the right to know the truth."

"The lie will have to continue," Rufus said in a cold voice.

"How can you want this for your brother?" Tifa asked incredulously.

"It's how it _has _to be. For your safety, as well as that of our son's," said Rufus, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

Something about his words made her heart pound and Tifa swallowed hard. "What does our son have to do in all of this."

Rufus stopped at the door, his back to her, and sighed. "You really don't see? Don't feel it?"

Her mouth was dry as she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Turning sideways to look at her, Rufus sighed ruefully. "Our son has a home, Tifa. He's been right under our noses… with my brother."

"Oh," she whispered, heart pounding erratically, her eyes filling with tears. _"…Denzel?"_

Rufus nodded once. "When you urged me to run the DNA tests, I had them run my blood with theirs as well. Lazard came back as a match, but not a complete one. My DNA, on the other hand, was a complete match," he said in a low voice, unable to meet her eyes.

The only reason why she didn't punch him—and probably break his nose—was because she remembered that he was sick, but that didn't stop her from slapping him. Rufus' eyes scrunched in pain and he stared at her, an angry red mark forming on his cheek. "You weren't going to tell me," Tifa said in an angry whisper.

"I kept silent for Lazard and Denzel," he said simply, keeping his icy blue eyes on the door.

"Did you think that I would purposely hurt them myself?" Tifa asked, voice cracking and a few tears leaking past her control. "He's my son and just knowing that he's safe and close by would've been enough for me. But you, you were willing to continue seeing me suffer!"

"That was not my intention!" Rufus hissed, turning to glare at her.

"I won't tear him away from _his father_," Tifa snapped, putting emphasis on the last word_. "_But I won't remain at a distance from Denzel, Rufus. I will not let my son be torn from my life again."

"I'm a dead man, Tifa. I'm grateful that I found him, but I will not tell him who I am when there are more chances of me not surviving the Stigma. I don't want my son to go through unnecessary pain," Rufus said in a tightly composed voice.

Tifa felt her heart break for him at those words. "Will you at least find some treatment?" Rufus hesitated and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Do it for our son." Her breathing hitched at the thought of that beautiful child she had looked for, for so long. Discovering that he had always been so close to her, that she had touched him, _held_ him, it started to fill that void in her chest.

"He has my brother, and now you to look after him. He won't need me," Rufus said, solemn.

"How can you possibly say that?" Tifa asked, incredulous, and truly tempted to slap him again. She shook her head and gave him a withering look. "Coward. Is that all you know? How to take the easy way out?"

"Would you prefer it if I ripped that child from the father he already has just for me to die on him in a few months?" Rufus hissed, anger blazing in his eyes.

"You can't die," Tifa said softly. "There are treatments—"

"But they don't always work!"

"That child loves you," Tifa said softly. "Do you feel good at the thought that you will make him suffer with your death?"

Rufus' shoulders sagged and he shook his head once. "He's been my nephew for so long, that it makes me think that he'll miss me for some time. Then he will move on from my death. It'll be for the best if that happens."

Tifa swallowed hard and shook her head. "I can't believe you're doing this. Despite all that has happened between us, I had hoped that you would prove to me that you're a different man. You're not, and that, above all, is what makes me sad. Please think of what you want to put your son and your brother through. They don't deserve this," she said before walking out of his room quickly.

She stubbornly held onto her tears as she walked out of the hospital room and back to the waiting room where Cloud was staring at the TV with a bored expression on his face. When he said her, he shot to his feet in alarm and didn't ask her any questions when she walked right into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair and kissing her cheek. "What's going on?" he murmured once her tears had begun to dry on her face.

Tifa drew back, red-faced and sniffling. "I know who my son is," she whispered.

Cloud let out a long breath and nodded once. "Let's go home and you can tell me there, yeah?"

She nodded and offered a wan smile before linking their fingers together and walking towards the elevators. "Okay."

The blond sighed and kissed her fingers. They were finally okay again, but Cloud wondered at what price. And he couldn't deny the fear that the identity of her son would change things drastically for them.

He would just suck it up and be happy for her. After all, he wanted Tifa to be happy no matter what.

…

"You asked your dad to make a tomato-free dinner, didn't you?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I just asked him what type of food he was cooking, and as far as I know, Wutain cuisine does not include tomato in most of the dishes. Especially the type my father enjoys."

"If I end up with morning sickness right at dinner, it'll be your fault. This baby is turning out to be as much trouble as you," she grumbled.

"Don't blame me; blame Grimoire. He isn't exactly a fan of tomatoes, either," said Vincent with a smirk.

Yuffie groaned and rubbed her head. "Good. So the chances of me seeing a tomato tonight are minimal," she said as they stepped off of the elevator and approached Grimoire's apartment.

Vincent wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips. "You look stunning tonight," he said, voice light.

She smiled at him and rubbed a careful hand over the barely noticeable bump of her stomach. She'd purposely picked a short black dress that hid their little surprise until the time was right. "Trying to be Mr. Charming tonight?" she asked with a grin, knocking on the door.

"I'm _always_ charming," he informed her, placing a kiss to the corner of her lips right before the door opened.

Vincent's father smiled brightly at them and ushered them inside. Vincent helped Yuffie remove her jacket before the short woman was gathered into a hug by her father-in-law. "It's so good to see the both of you together," said Grimoire, patting his son on the back and walking them both to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink? Wine?"

Vincent shook his head before Yuffie could say anything. "We'll wait until dinner for the wine. Would you happen to have orange juice?" he asked, looking at Yuffie as she nodded.

Grimoire nodded with a smile and didn't seem to notice anything strange going on with the pair when they had declined alcohol. "Do you know who he's bringing over?" Yuffie asked curiously. "Maybe he has a girlfriend."

Vincent grunted. "It's possible," he said with a shrug.

"You don't mind?" Yuffie asked curiously, leaning her head against his shoulder when he took a seat by her side.

"My father is a good man, and he loved my mother. I won't fault him for wanting to have a companion once more," said Vincent, brushing a kiss to Yuffie's forehead.

Yuffie smiled and looked up when the doorbell rang and Grimoire called that he would get it. Tifa and Cloud came through the door and greeted them all with smiles. Yuffie sighed in relief when she realized that they looked happy again; it was about damn time!

Tifa walked over to greet them, too. "Are we waiting for someone?" Tifa asked Vincent as she hugged Yuffie.

Vincent shrugged. "Apparently," he replied. "I think it'll actually be a lady _friend_ of Grimoire's," he murmured.

"Should we be afraid at the prospect of having a stepmother?" asked Tifa with a grin.

"Maybe she won't be so bad," Cloud added.

Tifa kissed his cheek and shrugged one shoulder. "Hopefully. I'm going to see if I can help dad in the kitchen," she said before walking off.

"Made up?" Yuffie questioned.

Cloud nodded once. "Something like that," he said with a small smile.

"Good. Now I won't be forced to knock your heads together," she muttered just as the doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get it," said Cloud, walking towards the door quickly when the chime sounded once more. Opening the door, he was surprised at who was on the other side. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The woman smiled and handed him a paper bag. "Would you mind taking this for me? Thank you," she said, walking into the apartment and leaving Cloud to close to the door.

When the rest of the people in the living room looked up, they were shocked into silence when Grimoire stepped out of the kitchen and the woman placed a kiss on his cheek.

Vincent and Tifa stared incredulously while Yuffie glared. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked to no one in particular. "I think I'm going to be sick anyway," she muttered only loud enough for Vincent and Tifa to hear her.

"Lucrecia is a dear friend of mine and I know things may not have ended nicely between the two of you," he said, eyeing Lucrecia and Vincent. "But I would truly appreciate it if you buried the hatchet."

Vincent let out a sigh and nodded once, raising a hand to stop Yuffie's sputtering. "We will make the effort so that we can all get along and have a peaceful dinner."

Yuffie grit her teeth and scrunched up her nose in distaste. Tonight should've been about sharing her news with the family. Lucrecia was _not_ family! Sighing to herself, Yuffie allowed Grimoire to walk her towards the dinner table where the food had already been placed in the center, ready to be served.

Her father-in-law held her chair out for her and smiled kindly. "I hope you enjoy the dinner tonight, Yuffie. You can't know how happy I am that you and my son found each other."

Yuffie smiled in satisfaction and gave Lucrecia a sly look. "Thank you, Grimoire. I'm really happy to be a part of this family," she said brightly.

Grimoire moved on to Tifa and hugged her. "It's been so long since I last saw you this happy."

Tifa nodded and looked at Cloud. "I have many reasons to be happy, now. I really missed our family dinners."

"I did, too, daughter," he said, squeezing her hand. He then shook Cloud's. "And you, you will always be welcome in my home. I can see that Tifa is serious about you, and that is also a reason to rejoice."

"Thank you, sir," Cloud said with a nod, holding Tifa's seat out for her.

"Oh, Grimoire? I brought a delicious salad that I wanted to share with everyone," Lucrecia said, moving over to the paper bag she had been carrying with her when she had arrived.

"Let's hope it's not poisoned," Yuffie stage-whispered, earning a small snort from Tifa and a smirk from Cloud.

"Now, I know you said that you dislike tomatoes, but I just couldn't resist. I brought it for everyone else!" said Lucrecia as she pulled out a foil container with tomato salad inside.

Vincent looked at Yuffie in alarm as she paled when her eyes landed on the various colors of tomato in a very pretty salad. He sighed when she made a very strange gurgling sound from behind her hand before she took off at a run towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"I'll go," Tifa said, following her friend. They waited for a moment in awkward silence before the door opened down the hall.

"Is Yuffie sick?" Grimoire asked Vincent.

"Must be the morning sickness," Lucrecia said, matter-of-fact.

Grimoire frowned. "Morning sickness?" he asked, just as Yuffie and Tifa were returning.

Vincent stuck the tomato salad back into the paper bag before Yuffie had a chance of seeing it again.

"I will rip her hair out," Yuffie nearly snarled, lunging forward.

Tifa stopped her just in time and shook her head. "You can't risk hurting the baby," she reasoned.

"So, it's true?" Grimoire asked in shock. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Vincent nodded and moved to stand by Yuffie's side, pulling her close in order to try to placate her. "We wanted it to be a surprise tonight," he said, glaring at Lucrecia and the wide-eyed look she was giving them. He was starting to see why Yuffie had disliked her so much in the beginning.

Yuffie's scowl died down when Grimoire took her hands and pulled her into a hug. "I wondered which one of you would make me a grandfather for a second time," he said, laughing when Cloud and Tifa just shifted uncomfortably. And he said 'second' because he already considered Marlene his first granddaughter. "Congratulations," he said, patting his son on the back.

"Thank you, father. We also wanted to tell you that Yuffie and I will be marrying in Wutai as well, since it is something her father wishes we do," said Vincent, conveniently leaving out the fact that Godo had practically _demanded_ it of them.

"A proper wedding would be a good idea," Grimoire replied, still smiling. "Come, let's have dinner and celebrate this night."

Everyone took their seats—with Lucrecia sitting next to Yuffie, and at Grimoire's right—and they began to eat. Unfortunately for Yuffie, Lucrecia's little idea of the tomato salad had ruined her appetite and none of the food appealed to her.

"By the way, where did you leave Marlene? I thought she would be here," Grimoire stated after many attempts at feeding Yuffie.

Tifa shook her head. "She was adamant about going to a slumber party with some of her friends from school. Though the amusing thing is that this little get together will be over right after dinner," she said with a smile.

"I think it's amazing that you're taking care of a little girl who isn't your," said Lucrecia lightly.

Tifa blinked at her and nodded once. "Thank you." She paused and looked from Vincent to their father. "How long have you and our father been…?"

"Friends?" Lucrecia filled in. "For a couple of weeks now. We've shared many pleasant lunch dates and dinners," she said in a soft, lilting voice.

Vincent took a sip of wine in order to fight down the irritated words that wanted to bubble up. What was she trying to accomplish by befriending his father? Was this her revenge? He didn't want to think of Lucrecia as so conniving, but it was a bit much to consider her being with Grimoire after she had been with _him_ for so long.

Yuffie made a disgusted sound and Vincent didn't know whether the food or Lucrecia's words were the cause. He didn't think she would be able to take this little meeting any longer. Her hand found his and squeezed, making his eyes meet hers. She managed a smile while still looking a little green, and it made something lighten in his chest.

The conversation at the table seemed to dwindle down as the evening wore on and finally, _finally_ Lucrecia retired, with Grimoire walking her all the way to her car outside.

"Do you think she's doing it to spite Vincent?" Yuffie whispered as she and Tifa set the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I don't know, but it's disturbing. My dad isn't old, but she could be pretty much half his age!" Tifa said darkly. She then paused to look at Yuffie. "I think I'm ready to tell my dad and Vincent about my son."

Yuffie sighed and nodded. "What made you come to that decision?"

"I… finally know who he is," Tifa said in a shaky voice.

"Wha—" Yuffie started in surprise, the wineglass in her hands slipping and falling to shatter in pieces on the floor. "Crap!"

"What's going on?" Grimoire asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuffie said rapidly, gesturing at the glass on the floor. "I'm so clumsy it slipped," she said, beyond freaked.

"Don't worry, Yuffie. It was an accident," Grimoire said as he pulled out a broom and dustpan in order to clean up the glass.

"This pregnancy has made me so jittery," she muttered, looking up at Tifa.

The taller brunette nodded and turned to her father. "Dad, there's something I need to talk to you and Vincent about. Something serious."

Grimoire's features became serious and he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Come, then. We'll leave the cleaning for later," he said, motioning for Yuffie to walk with them.

They all sat at the dinner table once more, though now it was clear of dishes, and luckily Lucrecia wasn't intruding in private family matters. Tifa had to admit that the woman hadn't exactly been bad company, but she was still suspicious of her motives. It made her wonder… but that was a worry for another time. Now, she had to keep tight reign of her courage in order to tell her family about her son.

Yuffie sat next to Vincent, and Grimoire sat on his other side in order for them to be across from Cloud and Tifa. Slipping a hand between long, slim fingers, Yuffie squeezed and hoped that Vincent didn't overreact when he found out Tifa's secret.

Tifa let out a small sigh and looked at Cloud, smiling when he settled a hand on her thigh under the table; the only reassurance he could give her for the moment. "I have…" Cloud squeezed gently and nodded when she looked at him again. "I have a son."

The silence was heavy in the room and two sets of crimson eyes stared at her. "Are you joking?" asked Grimoire, raising one brow; he honestly didn't know whether to believe her or not, but Tifa had never been the practical joke type of girl…

Vincent stared hard at Tifa and she met his look solemnly. "She's serious," he said in a quiet voice.

Tifa swallowed and nodded. "I was fifteen when I got pregnant—"

"Fifteen? That means the child is about seven years old!" Grimoire exclaimed.

"You say a son. Did you give him up for adoption? Is that why we knew nothing of him?" Vincent asked seriously.

Tifa shook her head. "It's a really long story. Are you both willing to listen without asking me questions until the end?"

Grimoire still couldn't believe what Tifa was telling them, but he nodded once. "I will listen."

Vincent remained silent, but both Tifa and Yuffie realized that there was anger burning in his eyes. Yuffie squeezed his hand once again and felt the tension drain a little from him. "Fine. I'm curious to know why we're only learning of this now."

Tifa flinched at his biting tone, but nodded and began from the very beginning. Her tale was long and a difficult one to relive, but Cloud was her anchor through it all. Miraculously, she left the identity of the father of her son out until the very end of her tale.

"Lockhart did all of this to you? Why didn't you turn him into the authorities?" Grimoire asked.

"Because I was young and scared, and I barely even knew the two of you. I know it's no excuse for not trusting you, because you're my family, but it's something that not many know," Tifa stated evenly, keeping her eyes from straying towards Yuffie.

Even though she refrained, Vincent seemed to have read her thoughts and he turned to look at his wife, who was much too calm for comfort. He knew Yuffie and she was prone to bouts of dramatics for the silliest things. The thought was like a bucket of ice water over his head. "You already knew," he said in a low voice.

Yuffie swallowed when Vincent pulled his hand away from hers. "It wasn't my secret to tell," she said quietly.

"I'm your husband."

"And that means that I need to tell you absolutely everything?" Yuffie asked, incredulous.

"I would expect the both of you to have some trust in me," Vincent snapped, getting out of his chair and glaring at them both.

"Vincent, you're overreacting," said Grimoire. "Take a seat and listen to your sister—"

"Who's the father, Tifa?"

Yuffie and Tifa shared a look before the oldest brunette drew in a breath. "Rufus Shinra."

Vincent let out a small scoff of disbelief and paced a distance away. "I can't believe this." Grimoire remained silent, watching both of his children and trying to come to terms with what his youngest had just confessed.

"What's wrong with you? Not even father reacted the way you just did!" Tifa said, finally snapping and getting to her feet.

"That's because father is a man who forgives easily. I am not."

"You forgave me, didn't you?" Yuffie asked darkly.

"I did, but I didn't want anything else to harm our marriage. I actually wanted to make us work, but I can see now that you—along with my sister—are keen on keeping secrets. What's going to be next? You're going to tell me that you're still sleeping with Reno?" Vincent asked Yuffie. "And are you going to say that you're actually married to Shinra? Tell me now, please. Let's get all the lies and secrets out in the open!"

Yuffie shook her head in disgust and got to her feet, moving to grab her coat and purse, while Tifa glared at her brother.

"Where are you going?" Grimoire asked in worry.

"I'm going home. Thank you for having me over tonight, sir. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but your son will know where to find me when he's done acting like an idiot." She paused by Vincent's side and whispered viciously, "Oh, and Vincent, I assure you that if I were still doing Reno, you'd know about it."

Everyone watched her go in silence. "You can't just let her go alone. She's pregnant!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Son, she's your wife and something could happen to her while she's that angry," Grimoire said, disbelief in his tone when Vincent made no move to go.

Vincent ignored his younger sibling and father, and shook his head. He cared about Yuffie and their child, but at the moment he was just too angry to go after her. He didn't want to say anymore that could potentially ruin their budding relationship. "Where is your son, Tifa?" Vincent asked. Grimoire looked at her as well.

Tifa nodded. "I found him, but for the moment I can't just pull him into my life. He doesn't know me and I'm afraid that once he learns the truth, he will not understand why I haven't been there for him."

"What you've told us tonight is beyond incredible," said Grimoire quietly, ignoring Vincent's irritated scoff. "It took a lot of courage for you to come clean with the both of us. I don't know about Vincent, but I'm glad you trusted us with this."

Tifa smiled and walked over to hug her true father. "I'm sorry it took me so long to be able to talk about this. Yuffie has been like a sister to me and she has been the only person to know about my story. You _shouldn't_ hold this against her," she said in a low tone.

Vincent gave her a cold look and Tifa looked away. This was the first time they'd had a problem and his reaction had honestly been unexpected. She had really hoped that he would understand her reasons for keeping them out of this. "I thought we had a good sibling relationship," he said quietly. "Now I see that I was wrong."

"Don't do this, Vincent. You're my brother and I don't want us to fight. I just…" She paused and searched for the words. "I need you all to be my strength because I won't be able to have my son in my life the way I want to!"

Vincent tried to ignore the pleading look on her face; he wanted to be there for her, but it killed something in him to know that his sister hadn't trusted him to help. "Tifa, give me time to understand all of this. Right now I don't think I can be supportive at all."

Tifa watched sadly as Vincent also grabbed his coat and bid them farewell before he was out the door. Cloud stood to wrap his arms around her and Tifa didn't bother to hold back the tears she had been forcing back. This wasn't turning out the way she would've wanted. She couldn't have her son with her, Vincent was angry at both her and Yuffie, and she somehow got the feeling that she had disappointed her father, even when he said he was okay.

"Just have a bit more patience," Cloud said quietly. "We'll find a way through this and you'll somehow have your entire family together and with you."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you," Tifa said, serious.

Cloud brushed her tears away. "I'm not perfect, Tifa. I try to be a good person, but sometimes it's hard to do the right thing. You've done it by allowing your son to remain apart from you."

"I don't know how long I'll be able to live with that."

"Maybe talking to Lazard about this would be a good idea," said Cloud patiently.

"Maybe," Tifa echoed, smiling when her father stepped close to squeeze her hand. At least she had other people who cared about her there to give her strength. She had a feeling that in the days to come she would need them.

…

A few days after her tense talk with Vincent and her father, Tifa found that she couldn't keep her distance from Denzel. How could she when the last time she had held him he had been only hours old? Walking through the prestigious school in which she had enrolled Marlene and approached the school yard where she could hear the happy shouts and laughter of children.

She smiled to herself as she watched them all chase each other, play ball, climb the playground equipment and just enjoy their childhood. Missing Denzel's childhood would always be a painful reminder, and so would putting her feelings aside to let him stay with Lazard, but above all, she wanted the child to be happy. It was bad enough that his real father was dying—and that Denzel would hurt because of it. She didn't want to add to his hurt. But she just couldn't find it in her to stay away, either.

Tifa sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench, watching Marlene as and her little gang of friends played tag and chased each other around trees and other children. Denzel was with her and the two of them seemed to get along beautifully. After what seemed like half-an-hour, Marlene spotted her and all the children followed her over to Tifa. The brunette smiled when the little girl ran into her arms and all the other looked at her curiously.

"Hi, Tifa," Denzel said with a smile, approaching her for a hug, too.

The hitch in her breath came without warning as soon as his small arms looped around her neck and Tifa forced the tears to stay down. He smelled like fresh grass and something sweet—maybe candy—she realized, brushing fingers through his silky hair. "Tifa?"

"Yes, Denzel?" she asked quietly.

"Can you let go now?" he asked, giggling.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sheepishly. "I just haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you," Tifa said, smiling and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Marlene sat next to her and Tifa wrapped her other arm around the little girl. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just visiting. I wanted to meet your friends and see how you like this school," said Tifa lightly, saying 'hello' to the rest of the children crowding her.

"I really like it here," Marlene said excitedly. "Our teacher is going to show us how to grow our own plants!"

"Well, that's wonderful," Tifa said, feeling Marlene's happiness in her heart. She looked up at Denzel and found that he was watching her and Marlene solemnly, blue eyes open and the same shade as his father's. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Denzel blinked and nodded, taking a seat on her other side and touching the wolf ring on her hand. "My mom doesn't act the way you do with Marlene," he said after a moment.

"Well, I'll be here whenever you need a mom, deal?" Tifa asked, smiling kindly.

Denzel nodded and his grin returned as he quickly leaned in to hug her again.

"It would be in your best interest to let go of my son."

Tifa's gaze snapped up and filled with fire at who she saw standing before her. Turning back to the children, she kept the pleasant air up. "Why don't the two of you go and play? I need to talk to… the lady."

"Bye, mommy," Denzel said before running off.

He didn't even bother to ask for a hug or try to initiate one and it made Tifa's heart hurt. This was the woman her son had been handed to? She grit her teeth and stood to her full height, seizing up the blonde. "You've never been much of a mother, why do you care if he finds that love somewhere else?"

"I don't want your dirty hands anywhere near that boy, do you understand? Don't force me to move him to another school; one far away from here," Scarlet threatened. "Or better yet, I can move him to another city or country."

"I don't think Lazard will allow that to happen."

"Lazard's opinion doesn't matter," Scarlet said disdainfully.

"Then maybe _my_ opinion will matter," Tifa hissed, taking a step closer, eyes burning with rage. "If you remove him from this school or this city, I will call the authorities and you will rot in prison the rest of your days."

Scarlet blinked in surprise, but then her red lips curled into a smile full of contempt. _"You know."_

"Know what?" Tifa asked, tone sweet, not betraying anything. "I _know_ Lazard will _never_ allow you to take Denzel out of this city. So, don't even try. A woman who spends her time socializing and neglecting her son has no rights to him. If you fight this, I will help Lazard tear you down."

Scarlet glared at her suspiciously and wondered if Tifa honestly didn't know yet about Denzel. She supposed that if she had known, Tifa would've rushed off to take Denzel back into her custody. Still, the niggling feeling was there…

"Do you really want to fight me and see who has more power? I have Lazard's father at my back," Scarlet purred.

"Don't you mean _on_ your back?" Tifa whispered with dark glee, ignoring Scarlet's shocked, angry face. "But that's really besides the point. Heed my warning, Scarlet. Don't take that boy anywhere." With those parting words, Tifa stormed off to say 'goodbye' to the children and to talk her encounter with Scarlet over with Rufus. They needed to do something to protect Denzel, and it needed to be done quickly.

Meanwhile, Scarlet watched her go and pulled her cell-phone from her designer bag, dialing a familiar number quickly. "We have a very serious problem," she hissed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sorry for the CloudTifa shortage in this one, but I promise next chapter will be better! Next chapter I will go back to Vincent and Yuffie to see if they can work this through. Everything is coming out in the open, but we still need to see if Lazard will ever find out, and whether or not Scarlet was calling old Shinra. I still have a little less than a month of vacation to go, so I'm hoping for a quick update. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy the new week!


	24. Shatter

Yay! Finally an update! Please don't kill me…

Big, big thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed: Valk, Kurogane7, CloudRed1988, TheaBlackthorn, ken08002, Fabi-Chan, ohsnapples, serenbach, mom calling, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, kohryu, xPhiieebeex, khfan forlife, cloudlover2989, Zidane87, Mrs. MaxiStrife(don't worry, your concerns will soon be answered), Katanaqui, Vanilla Raindrops, Ayumu-chan, 7th-HartStrife-duh, theYellowDello, SoreNoMiko, huyutfsakura, J Luc Pitard, and Chuggs. You guys and girls are amazing and so patient with me. You have my eternal gratitude for sticking with me!

…

**Shatter**

…

Her work at the office wasn't as appealing as it had been before she found out where her son was. Now, it felt more like a chore and Tifa feared that it would continue to feel that way with every minute she spent away from Denzel, wondering if Scarlet and old Shinra would try to poison him against her, or worst, take him out of the country. The thought of never seeing him again, even from far away, was a desolate one.

A knock at her door alerted her to someone's presence and she looked up when Yuffie entered without being invited in. "Hey," her friend said with a small smile.

"Hi! What's this I heard about you taking a leave?" Tifa asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I left Yuri in charge for the time that I'll be gone. Don't worry, I've been training him and he's really good. Not as good as I am, of course, but he's getting there," Yuffie said with a faint smile.

"Vincent still hasn't talked to you?" Tifa asked, tone soft.

Yuffie shook her head and stuck her nose in the air. "It's not like I'll make it any easier for him, either. I didn't do anything wrong, so I'll be waiting for his apology once he gets his head out of his ass."

Tifa rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of her best friend and her brother. They really were made for each other. "When will you be back?"

"Maybe in a week or two. I love you, and I love my job, and that means that I won't be able to stay away for long."

They both stood and Tifa hugged her tightly. "Good, because then I won't have to fly to Wutai and drag you back if necessary. Take care of yourself and of my niece."

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "I will. Don't worry about me. You just try to get your life back into perspective, too, Teef. You'll soon have your son with you, I'm sure."

Tifa nodded and watched her friend go with a sad smile. Maybe this trip would help both Yuffie and Vincent into setting their own lives straight. Or maybe it would just serve to show Vincent that he needed Yuffie by his side more than he knew. Sitting back down, Tifa tried to focus on her work once more.

…

He'd been too late to stop Yuffie at the airport, so instead of sitting back and letting her have her way, Vincent had taken a flight to Wutai and had arrived only an hour after his wife had. He didn't know when it was that his life had become to irrevocably entwined with hers, or when he had gotten over Lucrecia, because it seemed like only yesterday that he had been trying to ignore Yuffie's antics and attempts at seducing him.

Now, he was married and there was a child on the way, who had come unexpectedly, but Vincent was looking forward to their future. Yuffie was young and somewhat immature, but she had become the woman who occupied his every thoughts. His heart felt full when she was near, and now that she wasn't, he'd felt like a big chunk of him had been gone.

He would admit that he overreacted, but Tifa's news had been startling; like a sledgehammer to his midsection. He'd had a few days to cool off, and know he felt more and more like an asshole. Tifa had been suffering for years, trying to find a son her stepfather and the child's grandfather had hidden from her. It wasn't fair that he had reacted that way to such a difficult situation.

He also understood Yuffie from a certain point-of-view. She and Tifa had been friends for a few years now, and he knew that women always enjoyed keeping each other's secrets. He couldn't fault Yuffie for being the friend Tifa had counted on to listen to her worries and her pain.

Which was exactly why he was now in Wutai. After renting a car and making sure that he knew where he was going, he started the long drive. It took him nearly two hours to finally find Godo's home, and he had been amazed by the sheer size of the place. He hadn't known how well off Yuffie was; she was practically a princess.

Security checked him at the gate and he was let in after Godo confirmed that he was Yuffie's husband. Upon entering the home, he was greeted by an attendant of the immense house. The man led him out into the gardens and respectfully stood back when Vincent finally spotted Yuffie, standing by a massive koi pond.

She was a vision in a green kimono with gold trimmings and embroideries, he observed. Her hair was much too short and slick to hold any accessories, but she didn't need them. She looked like royalty, and for the first time since he had met her, Vincent could see the graceful beauty and not the pretty, brash, and sometimes immature girl. And from the angle she was standing, the bump of her stomach was more pronounced under her obi.

Her back stiffened and she turned to look at him, blinking slowly. Then she sighed and turned back to the pond, and he realized, to feeding the fish. "What are you doing here?" she called.

Vincent closed the distance between them until he was standing behind her, close enough to glimpse the back of her neck. Her black hair had a healthy gloss to it, and her skin was as smooth as he remembered. "I came to apologize."

Yuffie paused, but then her hands resumed in throwing the small flakes and pellets into the water. "I came here to give the both of us some peace, Vincent. I know we've both said and done things that are hurtful—"

He interrupted her as he turned her around and slipped his hand up to cup her cheek. "I was angry, but that did not mean that I didn't want to see you. I just needed a few days to cool down, and once I did, I found out you were on a plane to a different country."

"I wanted to see my dad and I figured now would be a good time; before I got too big to travel," said Yuffie after a moment.

"What did he say when you told him?" Vincent asked, dragging one careful finger over her stomach.

"I'm ticklish," Yuffie said, grabbing his finger to stop him. She stared down at his long fingers, at his hand so much bigger than her own, and smiled sadly. She really had missed the fool. "We had a pretty interesting argument in which I assured him—vehemently— that I would _not _be naming my kid Godo."

Vincent stared at the curve of her lips and felt his heart do that funny jump in his chest. He really, _really_ wanted to know when Yuffie had become such an important part of his life. Smiling to himself, he reached up to cup her cheek and bent slightly to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry I acted like such a fool," he said quietly.

"You can't just shut me out for being your sister's confidant. She needs someone she can talk to who won't go blabbing her secrets," Yuffie said, tone betraying her annoyance. "She's like the sister I never had."

"I understood that after I had cooled off," Vincent replied, taking some koi food and dropping it into the water, watching the gold, orange, and dark fish gather around. "We should get married now that we're here."

Yuffie stared up at him in surprise. "This needs some sort of planning to go into it. We can't just pull something together for tomorrow!"

"Well, stay here for the remainder of the week and have someone plan the wedding for this weekend. I have some important meetings I need to attend, but then I'll return by Friday and we can get married on Saturday," Vincent said, as if he were telling her to plan dinner, or something just as simple. "And you can call Tifa to have her help you," he said simply.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Tifa has a life, Vince."

"Oh, yes. A life in which she'll have to act the part of a family friend and ignore the fact that her son is being raised by his uncle and not by her," Vincent muttered, dark.

Yuffie sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his waist, staring up at him. "She's not doing it so much for Lazard. She's doing it for Denzel. Do you have any idea how much this will hurt that kid when he finds out that the guy he thinks is his dad is actually his uncle? And that the one he thinks is his uncle is actually his dad? Tifa doesn't want to hurt him."

Vincent hugged her to him and buried his nose in her peach scented hair. He understood the need to protect the boy, but Tifa would be a good mother and Denzel belonged with her. He didn't know what he would do if his own child was ever torn from his and Yuffie's side. "Are we going to get married this weekend or not?"

Yuffie hesitated for a moment and then smiled to herself. Godo would be happy, and Leviathan would be happy, too. She also couldn't deny the fact that a real ceremony and party would make their marriage much more real. "Okay. Let's get married on Saturday. But only with close friends and family."

"That sounds good to me," said Vincent.

"Vince?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Make sure your father doesn't bring Lucrecia with him, please."

Vincent let out a small snort and agreed wholeheartedly. "I'll tell him. I think we'll also need to discuss with him the fact that we won't be naming our child Grimoire."

Yuffie giggled and took his hand, leading him back into her childhood home. "I hope this baby is a girl."

The idea appealed to him greatly, he realized. "So do I."

…

"Sir! Sir, you can't just barge into Ms. Valentine's office—!"

Tifa looked up with a frown at Jessie's alarmed tone, just in time to see Rufus practically explode into her office. She stood and waved a hand at her assistant. "Don't worry, Jessie. Thank you."

The young woman nodded before she cautiously closed the door and left Tifa alone with Rufus.

"What's going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"What did you do?" Rufus asked, voice filled with controlled fury.

Tifa frowned and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Scarlet took the boy and disappeared, Tifa! What did you do? Did you alert her to what we know?" Rufus asked in agitation.

Tifa felt her stomach drop to her feet as she recalled her little episode with the blonde woman at the school a short while back. "I didn't—no! I didn't tell her that we knew about Denzel!"

His blue eyes were burning with an anger she hadn't ever seen before. "Lazard doesn't know where they are. He called me this morning to tell me, and that he was going to ask our father if he knew what was going on."

The brunette ran an agitated hand through her hair and tried to reign in her emotions so that she could think clearly. "What are we going to do?" she asked finally. "What if she never brings him back?"

Rufus seemed to calm down a little at her questions, but the worry and fury were also present in his chest. He hadn't known how attached he had grown to his son in the time he had learned the truth about him.

"There's only one thing we can do, Rufus," Tifa said softly. She had wished that this wouldn't happen so soon, but Scarlet wasn't giving them a choice. The woman didn't love Denzel at all, and it was possible that she would put his life in danger if it suited her purposes. Before that happened, Tifa would be willing to tell Lazard the truth.

"I can't do this to my own brother," Rufus said in a low voice.

"So, what? We leave Denzel with that woman? What if she never brings him back?" Tifa nearly yelled. "Look, I'm going to be forever grateful to your brother because he raised our son all of these years, but I will not sit back and let Denzel remain with _that_ woman. Either you're with me or you're not."

"Tifa, I'm dying. I already told you that I don't want my son to see me that way. I don't want him to learn that I'm his father only for me to die on him within the next year," Rufus said in a chilly tone.

"Fine," Tifa spat, moving to put away her work and grab her purse. "I'll fight this alone. I was wrong to expect more from you."

Rufus grit his teeth as he watched her, trying to ignore the throbbing pain over his chest, where the stigma marred his skin. "You can't fight my father on your own."

"I have no choice, do I?" Tifa asked, slipping on her coat. "You won't help me, so I'll do this myself. I'll present the DNA test and have the authorities open—"

"It'll take too long. Don't you understand? They are legally his parents and my father will have made sure that he covered his tracks—"

"But the papers are false and Scarlet _never_ gave birth to a baby! We have a great chance of winning this," Tifa said, voice going desperate. "I can't give up on my child again, Rufus. Don't ask me to forget that he exists."

"I wouldn't ever ask you to forget that he exists. Do you think so lowly of me?" Rufus asked her, serious.

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "No matter what, you're my son's father. I need your help in getting him back. After all the history we have together, Rufus, it's the least you can do."

"They won't tear him out of a stable home," Rufus said with grunt. "Even when Scarlet has spent her life shopping and attending social parties, she has never mistreated the boy. Do you honestly think that the authorities will take him away from the people he loves to hand him over to you?"

"I can take care of him," Tifa said, petulant.

"You already adopted one child, Tifa. How would you expect to properly raise two with a full-time job and without being married?" Rufus asked smartly.

"Because this boy is my son, and because he was stolen from me at birth!" She knew she wasn't being objective about the situation anymore; she had to wonder if she ever had been. This was her son, and a deep part of her heart wanted him to be with her, even if that meant hurting Lazard. Was she being selfish for wanting this?

"I'll just marry Cloud and—"

"Oh, yes. I can see the photographer being ready to marry and father two children that are not his own," Rufus said in a derisive tone. "Besides, I'm Denzel's father and I should be—"

"The one I should marry?" Tifa interrupted. She realized that they had been cutting each other off since the conversation began, but she found that the familiarity she'd had with Rufus when they had been teenagers was still there for some reason. She scoffed and his blue eyes darkened.

"I'm serious. The best and easiest way to recover our son is by getting married. The authorities will look for a stable home, and we are the ones who conceived him. We were the ones who were wronged by my father and by Scarlet."

"What about Denzel? Marlene? Lazard? Have you stopped to think how this entire situation is going to affect them? Your plan is foolish and it won't work any better than me marrying Cloud, the man I love," she said quietly. She felt a surge of remorse for the flash of _something_ in Rufus' eyes, but she would not apologize for finding someone she had given her whole heart to; he needed to understand that. "I'm sure that if we work together, we will be able to get Denzel back much easier."

"It won't work if we confront this separately. Besides, I'm a dying man, Tifa. Would you deny me a last wish?"

There was silence for a long moment as Tifa stared at him incredulously. He was manipulating the situation and she knew it. She wouldn't fall for this ploy of his. And it hurt; it hurt to see that he hadn't changed at all. He was _still _that calculating, spoiled boy she had met in Nibelheim. "I'm going to talk to my lawyer about what I should do. I'm not going to marry you, Rufus."

"Then I won't tell Lazard anything about Denzel and we'll just wait and see when Scarlet brings him back."

Her eyes widened in shock. Was he seriously using the disappearance of their son to his advantage? Didn't he care?

He seemed to have read her thoughts, or maybe the expression on her face. "Of course I care. But I also care over the fact that I want my son to have a loving home and a good mother before his real father dies. He hasn't had a true mother with Scarlet."

Tifa wanted to slap him for using his sickness and their son to drive his idea home. There was no way she was going to marry him! "You and I are not going to happen," she said, serious.

"Then… good luck getting Denzel back," Rufus said, tone matching hers.

Tifa felt angry tears prickle her eyes. "That means that you're not going to help me, then?"

"I'll help you look for him," said Rufus, turning for the door.

"But?" She had a guess as to what that 'but' would be about, but she wanted to know if he would stoop that low.

"But—you won't win on your own against my father, Tifa," Rufus said gravely. "I know this, and deep down, I know that you know that, too."

"We're his parents," Tifa said, voice weakening.

"We're not," Rufus said, tone regretful. As her eyes darkened in anger, he raised a hand to stall her argument. "He doesn't know us. He knows that Lazard is his father, and that, even though she's a miserable one, Scarlet is his mother. How do you think he will react to us, Tifa? Have you paused to think about it?"

"I have," Tifa said, tears leaking down her cheeks. "But I have a right to fight for him. He was taken from me! I didn't give him up!" She was silent for a long moment. "He at least loves you. I'm the stranger."

Rufus stepped close to her and reached out to touch her cheek gently. "I'm sorry this happened to you. But in the long run, we have to think of what's best for him."

"This feels like the never ending argument," she muttered, brushing away the wetness on her cheeks, along with his hand. "I'm not going to leave my son with that woman. I'm going to fight this to my last breath, and you can keep your help. I don't want it anymore."

"Tifa, please," Rufus growled as she brushed past him, avoiding his hand.

Tifa paused at her door. "When Denzel asks me about his father, I'll just tell him that Lazard is it. You're right. He doesn't need to know you before you're gone. Why would he need such a coward in his life?"

With that, she walked away, leaving Rufus fuming in her office. This had been an argument they'd had before, and he suspected they would continue to have when concerning their son. He wanted the boy back just as much as Tifa did, but he had come to terms with the fact that it would be a cruelty to the kid to tell him his parents weren't really that. Why rip him from a father he loved and set him into the arms of a man doomed to die?

Hissing to himself, Rufus felt his chest burn painfully as he leaned back against the couch nearby, his breathing rough. He was aware that he was a walking contradiction. If Tifa had accepted to marry him, he would've told Denzel that he _was_ his father. But since she hadn't, he had driven home the fact that their son wouldn't recognize them as his parents if Tifa tried for his custody on her own.

He had dealt her low-blows today, and Rufus realized too late that he was driving her farther away from him. He wanted to at least die a happy man, he thought bitterly. Might as well do it with his sort-of family. As the throb of pain began to recede, Rufus reached for his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"I need you to locate someone for me," Rufus said, putting on his most charming voice. This wasn't the end of his pursuit. Tifa wanted their son? She would have him. Though, for how long would depend on her.

…

She knew she couldn't bring her sorrows with her to Yuffie and her brother's wedding, so she sucked up her feelings and put them away for another time. There had been no sign of Scarlet or Denzel, and even Lazard had started to worry. Tifa had spoken to him shortly, just calling to casually ask if he could bring Denzel to her home, hoping he would tell her something of his whereabouts. Lazard had worriedly informed her that Denzel had gone off on a vacation with his mother and would hopefully be back that weekend.

Dejectedly, Tifa had hung up and tried to force herself to remain calm. Her lawyer had told her that her chances of winning Denzel's custody were slim, and it irked Tifa that the woman had pretty much rattled off most of the reasons Rufus had given her before. What did it matter that she now had money, a great job, and a good last name? None of it would give her her son back.

_The best and easiest way to recover our son is by getting married._

"No," she hissed resolutely to herself. She was _never_ going to consider that a possibility.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked her from the seat across from hers.

Tifa looked up at him and forced her smile to look as natural as possible. "I'm fine," she assured him. Her eyes drifted over to Marlene, who was occupying the seat in front of Cloud on the private jet flying them to Wutai. The girl was passing the time by coloring a thick book, and listening to music. It had amazed Tifa that Marlene had turned down watching a movie…

"I know you're not okay," Cloud's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What happened in the last few days, Teef?"

She debated for a moment, wondering if it would be a good idea to tell him anything that had to do with Rufus and their son. But as she watched him, she could see Cloud pull back and resign himself to not pry. This wasn't fair to him; this situation hadn't been fair to either of them from the very beginning. She didn't want to hurt Cloud at all if it was in her power. Drawing in a breath, she let it out slowly. "Scarlet took my son and disappeared. I spoke to my lawyer about fighting for his custody, but she told me that my chances are slim."

He stared at her, blue eyes resigned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Cloud—"

"I know this is hard on you," he interrupted, not giving her the chance to continue. "And you have your own reasons for not telling me before."

"It's not that I didn't want to!" She defended. "It's just that this whole week has been a mess. I've had so much work, and aside from that I've been meeting with my lawyer, but she didn't give me a positive outcome. I don't know what to do," Tifa whispered in anguish.

Cloud's gaze moved to Marlene, but she was unaware of their discussion thanks to her headphones and music. "All you can do is fight for him by any means necessary. You're his mother and nothing should stand in your way of having him with you."

Tifa stared at her hands and swallowed hard. "Rufus—he said that I won't win."

"Well, the fool is wrong," Cloud said impatiently.

"He told me that the only way I can get my son back…" She paused and swallowed hard, figuring that she needed to be completely honest with him, even when she knew that there was a possibility that they would end up mad at each other. "He told me that the best way to get my son back is by getting married. He offered."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "And you're considering this?" he asked, incredulous.

"No! Of course I'm not," she hissed, hating to lie. But she knew that it would be the end of their relationship if she admitted that she _had_ been thinking about it.

Cloud watched her stonily, his face closed off. "Is this the reason why you've been so distant?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't been doing it on purpose," Tifa said quietly. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I know," Cloud murmured, turning back to the photography magazine he had been reading.

Tifa frowned to herself and stayed quiet. She could see the chasm opening up and widening between her and Cloud and it hurt. It hurt her heart to see that by trying to get back her son, she was losing Cloud. Opening up her laptop, she made up her mind to get some work done during their flight. Her head was starting to hurt, and Cloud obviously didn't want to talk to her. She just hoped that during the weekend she'd be able to fix their situation.

…

Tifa smiled as she watched Yuffie in the beautiful crimson kimono her father had presented her with that same morning. He had said that her mother had had it made for her when she had been pregnant with Yuffie, for the day when her daughter grew up and found a man to love her and marry her. The silky material gave Yuffie an almost regal look, but Tifa also couldn't deny that her best friend was glowing in happiness, and she supposed that the pregnancy also helped. Hidden between layers of silk was her baby niece or nephew, Tifa thought with a smile.

She herself had been dressed in a kimono of dark blue silk and sakura blossoms herself, and glancing to her side, she hid a smirk at the uncomfortable look on Cloud's face. He too had been dressed for the wedding in Wutain garb. There were very few friends present, including Sephiroth and Aerith, and a few family members on Godo's side of the family; the day had turned out to be perfect for the wedding.

As beautiful as the ceremony was, located in an ancient temple, Tifa couldn't find it in herself to fully enjoy it. She did share in the happiness of her brother and best friend getting married in a proper ceremony, but her own life was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Slipping her hand into Cloud's, she looked up at him just as the wedding ceremony ended, and found his gaze soft and open. The breeze sent a rain of sakura petals falling over his head, making some get stuck into his strange spikes of hair. She laughed softly and plucked them out, her eyes still on his. "I love you," she whispered.

Cloud nodded, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "I know, and I love you, too."

"Are we going to survive this, Cloud?" she asked him quietly.

He remained silent, staring into her open, maroon eyes as Vincent and Yuffie approached them. He honestly didn't know if they would survive as a couple. He wanted them to, but it was turning out to be harder than he had thought.

Yuffie threw her arms around Tifa's neck and nearly burst into tears. "I never thought this day would come," the shorter woman whispered.

"Marrying Vincent?" Tifa queried.

Yuffie snorted. "No… me getting married at all." Both women laughed at this and Yuffie gave Tifa space to hug her brother.

"Congratulations," she said, honest. "I'm so happy that you've finally started a beautiful family."

"Thank you, Tifa." Vincent rubbed the side of her head affectionately. "And you're probably next," he assured her with a small smile.

Tifa forced one of her own and let Vincent and Yuffie go to be congratulated by the other guests. Sighing to herself, Tifa watched Marlene as the girl ran around under the shower of pink petals, giggling and without a care in the world. Again her thoughts went out to her son and she wondered what he was doing, and if Scarlet was treating him right. The boy had never expressed being mistreated by his fake mother, but Tifa still had to wonder just how much affection Denzel had lacked these years.

She could still remember his tiny face, the night he had been born, and those big blue eyes staring up at her. All the time she had gotten with him had been half a night, more or less. She had been so tired that it had been easy for him to be stolen right from her arms.

Tifa blinked when she felt warm fingers brush away her tears. Looking up, she was met with Cloud's bright blue eyes. She moved into his arms and hugged him tightly around his neck, seeking his comforting scent and feel. "I'm such a mess. What good is my success if I can't have my son with us?"

"I'm sorry I can't be much more of a support for you," he said in a quiet tone.

"Just having you here gives me the strength to move forward," Tifa replied.

Cloud squeezed his hands tightly around her waist and sighed. "You and me aren't ready for a real marriage."

Tifa nodded and laid her face against his shoulder, nose buried against his neck. "I know. I wouldn't ask that of you, either."

The blond was quiet for a moment.

"Why does it feel like we're breaking up?" Tifa asked, voice cracking.

Cloud buried his nose into her hair, a pleasant fragrance mixing together with the strands from the flowers on the pins, and savored her warmth. "I want you to get your son back."

"What?" Tifa asked urgently, pulling back and staring at him with large, watery eyes.

"I hate Shinra with all of my being, but if he can help you get your boy back…" Cloud trailed off as she began to shake her head.

"Don't, Cloud. Not now," Tifa said, voice a whisper but with desperation creeping in. "I love _you_."

"But you love your son more. I'd be selfish if I kept you back from him. Please, Tifa, this is hard enough as it is," Cloud said.

Anger reared its ugly head, superimposing the sadness and despair. "Yes, I'm sure it's hard on _you._ What about me, Cloud? Don't I get a say in this relationship?"

"In this you don't. I'm telling you that you can go, marry Shinra if that'll help in getting custody of your son. Nothing else should matter to you," he said, nearly choking on the words. He had made up his mind and even though it was killing him to shove her right into Shinra's arms, he knew that Tifa would never be truly happy without her son.

Cloud knew that if Tifa didn't take this step and unite against old man Shinra, there was a possibility that Scarlet would never return with Denzel. He had done a lot of thinking after their talk on the plane, and though his heart had begun to shatter at that moment, he had made up his mind. "I know you don't love him, and that this will hurt us both, but you have to get your son back. Maybe—maybe once you have him back with you, and he knows you're his mother and that you love him, we'll be able to resume our relationship."

Tifa had drawn away from him, looking as if her whole world was shattering around her. The only consolation she found was that Cloud's own eyes were betraying him and she could see that he felt the same way. "Don't do this today," she whispered. "When we—" She swallowed hard. "—when we get back, we'll go our separate ways. Just… not now. _Please._"

Her plea made his heart break more in his chest and he nodded, slipping his hand into hers and leading her back towards their car. They would have time to compose themselves on the drive to Vincent and Yuffie's wedding reception.

Cloud smiled at Marlene when the girl wrapped her small hand in his free one. He was aware of how much he was giving up, but he had made up his mind. This would help Tifa get her boy back, and Shinra was dying anyway. Cloud didn't wish death upon the prick, but he knew that maybe Tifa wouldn't have to endure his company for long.

He had to keep telling himself that because the thought of her being married to Shinra would drive him insane if he didn't. He was ripping his own heart to shreds, but he would learn to live with it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, wow. Has it really been three months?—looks sheepish— I'm sorry! I'm not giving up, but I do apologize that it's taken me this long. I had some writer's block going on, aside from being blindsided by school and other projects that I decided to take on. But now I'm back and I'll be trying my very best to update as soon as possible.

I know this chapter was unexpected, but it's been in my plans for a while now. Many will want to kill me(*coughValkcough*), but I promise that this story will have its happy ending. I just won't say when.;) Anyway, next chapter will touch into the reception and we'll have plenty of surprises. Everyone take care and I hope you have a good weekend!

P.S. I wrote a SephirothAerith drabble that I won't be posting here for content. If you like the pairing, check out the community Valk and I created, which is where it's posted; the link is in my bio.:)


	25. Cat out of the Bag

I'm so, so sorry for this long hiatus I took! I've kind of been out of the whole writing thing for a while, so please excuse the choppiness. I'm trying to get back on track, but I have school and plenty of projects to worry about, so the updates may continue to be slow. Dissidia is out! I'm barely on Vaan's story though … Hopefully the plotbunnies will come running back and I'll get to writing more often. But anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! Also, there's a bit of a crossover here, so be warned! Also, I've had this chapter ready since Sunday, but ffnet has been having issues...

…

**Cat out of the Bag**

…

Yuffie watched Tifa curiously during the reception dinner at a luxury restaurant her father had chosen. The food had made her nauseous—something new—and she had decided to sit for a few minutes at the bar, drinking a glass of mineral water and watching her friends eat the delicious looking yet foul smelling food.

The bartender grinned and handed her a few lime slices in a saucer. "Those should help," he said before walking off to serve a beautiful woman down the bar counter.

Sucking on a lime and making a face, she missed when Tifa approached her and took a seat on the stool next to hers. "Morning sickness?" her friend asked.

"Kinda. Finished eating already?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa shrugged. "I wasn't very hungry."

"What's going on? And don't lie to me; I am _all_ seeing," Yuffie said with a small wink.

Tifa swallowed hard and shook her head. "I won't ruin this day for you, Yuffie." The bartender approached her and Tifa ordered a glass of red wine with a forced smile.

"Hell, my day was ruined by morning sickness in the afternoon," Yuffie grumbled. She squeezed her fingers around Tifa's and gave her a pleading look.

The taller brunette looked at her and caved. She told her everything that had happened, starting with her encounter with Scarlet and what had come after. "And now… Cloud broke up with me today. He said that maybe after I have my son back we could resume our relationship."

Yuffie shook her head in annoyance. "These men are frigging idiots," she muttered.

"He's right. I can't keep him around, expecting to have a serious relationship with me when all I have on my mind is getting my son back. It's not fair to him," Tifa replied. "And it hurts that he broke it off now, when I need him the most, but I won't hate him for it."

"And Rufus?" Yuffie questioned darkly.

"I'm not going to marry him. He is not going to get his way in this," Tifa assured her.

Yuffie hesitated. "How are you going to get your son back?" she murmured.

"I don't know," Tifa admitted in a small voice.

Both were distracted by Aerith, who had made it to the wedding ceremony just in time after an important job and had been attempting to get away from the men surrounding her at the table. "I just don't see the appeal in engines," she sniffed.

Yuffie sucked a lime while Tifa cracked a small smile, and neither action went past the other woman. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Cloud broke up with me," Tifa muttered.

Aerith's green eyes flew wide. "What? Why?"

"Irreconcilable differences."

"Isn't that what people usually say in a divorce?" Yuffie asked with a smirk.

Tifa shrugged and sipped her drink. "It feels like a divorce to me. We were almost living together."

"Am I missing something? Did you two have a fight?" Aerith asked, taking a seat on Tifa's other side.

"We're having some issues because of Rufus," Tifa replied. "But I won't place our break-up entirely on Cloud. I agreed to it, too."

"Do you want me to make his life a living hell?" Aerith whispered with a grin.

Tifa let out a small laugh and shook her head. "No. Don't let our squabble influence his work. It's what he loves and I want him to be happy."

Aerith patted her hand while Yuffie squeezed her elbow before laying her head on Tifa's shoulder. "Seph and I are moving in together," the lighter brunette muttered.

Yuffie and Tifa smiled, but Aerith looked panicked. "And this is a good thing, right?" Yuffie asked.

"This'll be the first time I'll be living with a man, and I know for a fact that he's a total neat freak. I'm pretty organized, but being a photographer sometimes comes with having a mess of photos to look through. What if we don't get along as well as we do now that we're not living together?"

"You're having a panic attack," Tifa said, ordering a glass of wine for her friend. "The most important thing is that you love each other and you've taken this step to move forward. Talk to him and you'll see that you'll be able to work some sort of plan out."

Aerith smiled and looked at her friends gratefully. "You should've been a counselor."

"I don't see how I'd be a counselor if I can't even fix my own life," said Tifa.

Yuffie sighed. "You can't expect to fix it overnight. Find what you're looking for and then you can work on everything else," she said cryptically.

Tifa nodded and all three turned when Vincent approached Yuffie, placing a hand on her back. "Time to go?" Tifa asked.

Vincent nodded. "We'll be staying up in the mountains for a few days, but if you need anything, just give us a call."

Yuffie moved out of her seat and hugged Tifa tightly. "Let me know how _it_ goes," she murmured before moving on to hug Aerith, too.

"Enjoy your honeymoon," Aerith called as the two waved and walked away. She turned back to Tifa and both remained silent for a long moment. "Your situation with Cloud has no solution?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not right now."

Aerith wrapped her arm around Tifa's and both stared down at their drinks. "Sephiroth likes to drink chocolate milk," she whispered.

Tifa couldn't stop the giggle from bursting forth and she looked at her friend.

"It cheered you up, didn't it?" Aerith asked, green eyes mischievous.

"Yes, it did," Tifa replied, sipping her wine. "Thanks, Aer."

"It's what friends are for, right? I know there's a lot going on with you, but remember that I'm always here for you, okay?"

Tifa nodded and bit back the sting in her eyes. "Thank you. Don't worry about me, though. I'll get through this."

'_I'll find a way to live without Cloud,' _she thought silently. "Come on and let's get back to the table." Both moved slowly back towards the table as everyone began to stand to go.

Tifa's eyes met Cloud's, and he slowly turned away from her. Taking Marlene's hand in hers, Tifa walked the little girl out and to her car.

"Isn't Cloud coming with us?" Marlene asked when Cloud began to walk down the street.

Tifa sighed and watched him go. "No, sweetie, he's not," she said, brushing the girl's bangs away from her eyes. "We'll be going back home before he does, too, okay?"

Marlene frowned and looked up at her. "Did something happen?" she asked in worry.

"No, Marlene. I just have a lot of work I need to do, so we'll go back to our hotel and you can go for a swim before we go back home, okay?" Tifa asked.

"Okay," Marlene conceded, not entirely convinced.

Feeling the ache in her chest again, Tifa helped Marlene into her car before moving to get into the driver's seat. She didn't know what she would tell the little girl once she started to ask questions about Cloud and why he no longer visited them. She wouldn't lie about the break-up, but she would need to find a tactful way of telling Marlene that Cloud would no longer be a part of their lives. Staring at the steering wheel for a few seconds, Tifa finally let out a long breath as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

…

The following Monday, Tifa found herself standing in the foyer of Lazard's home, wondering if she should've consulted with Rufus about visiting his brother. She needed to know if Lazard had any idea as to where Scarlet and Denzel could be before she took any legal steps.

Looking up, she spotted him walking down the hall towards her, a small smile on his face. "Good morning, Tifa. What brings you here today?" he asked.

Tifa swallowed and gave him a serene look. "Marlene was wondering about Denzel. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Lazard gave her a curious look. "Not that I mind your presence, but you didn't have to come all the way down here to ask for him."

"I know," Tifa replied quickly. "But I thought a phone call would be a little impersonal."

"I understand. But so far, all I know is that Denzel is having a good time with his mother, picking apples," he replied with a faint smile.

"You're not worried that she won't bring him back?" Tifa asked before she could stop herself.

Lazard's smile fell a little before a frown took over. "Why wouldn't she bring him back?" He paused. "Is something going on that I should know?"

Her brain seemed to have frozen at his question, but she knew she had to come up with something quick. Her blood ran cold when they were interrupted.

"Yes, Tifa, is something wrong?" asked Rufus from behind her.

She turned to glare at him. "Nothing is wrong."

"Maybe now would be a good time for the truth," he said in a low voice.

She shook her head quickly. "Not like this."

"Then how? It will _never_ be a good time to tell my brother the truth," Rufus replied.

Lazard was growing annoyed, and he had always thought of himself as a very patient and understand person. "I need either of you to tell me what's going on. Does this have to do with Denzel?"

"No," Tifa replied at the same time that Rufus answered with a, "Yes."

"Would you step outside with me for a minute?" Tifa ground out at Rufus, eyes threatening physical pain if he didn't comply.

Lazard watched them, suspicion and frown growing even more, but he waited patiently as they excused themselves and stepped out through a sliding door and onto a veranda.

"Why are you hesitating?" Rufus asked.

"Why aren't you? He's your brother and you're about to divulge a secret that will hurt him!" Tifa said with a shake of her head.

"He'll need to know sooner or later." Rufus gave her a scrutinizing look. "What have you thought of my offer?"

Tifa glared at him, shaking her head. "I'm not doing it."

Rufus' eyes seemed to freeze over, and he nearly stalked back into his brother's home. Tifa followed in worry and grit her teeth; she'd call Rufus' bluff and see if he had the guts to go through with it.

Lazard stood waiting for them at the foyer, a briefcase in his hands and an impatient look about him. "What's going on between the two of you?"

Rufus drew in a breath and turned to look at Tifa; the look on her face was not fearful. Instead, she looked expectant, as if waiting for him to say what he had to say. His eyes moved back to his older brother, realizing that the ache in his chest was not his sickness, but a sense of guilt at wanting to hurt his brother to further his non-existent relationship with Tifa.

The silence stretched until all they could hear were the sounds of their own heartbeats.

"I'm… I'm sick," Rufus choked out, clearing his throat and looking away from Lazard's widening eyes.

"Sick?" his brother asked, frowning.

"I—contracted Geostigma," Rufus said, trying to keep any emotion from his voice.

Tifa's eyes were wide and glassy as she stared at the back of his head, not believing that he had just come out and blurted that. This piece of news was just as mind blowing as finding out that Lazard was raising his nephew and not his son. "Rufus," she started.

"What are you talking about?" Lazard asked, face pale.

Rufus swallowed hard and looked at Tifa briefly, watching her shake her head and look away before he proceeded to explain to his brother what was going on.

"You're looking into cures, aren't you? We all have enough money to pay people to find a cure!" Lazard nearly yelled.

Rufus had never seen his unruffled brother so out of sorts. But he understood that telling his closest family that he was dying would've shocked him to the core. "I'm sorry I'm dropping this on you right now."

Lazard shook his head and pulled Rufus into a powerful hug, uncaring that Tifa was there watching them.

Realizing that she had no business being there anymore, Tifa quietly excused herself and walked out of Lazard's home. Then something Lazard had said clicked in her mind. _Picking apples._ The closest place that could afford the luxury Scarlet was used to was located in Banora.

It had started out as a small town, but business with their world famous apples had boomed and slowly the population had begun to grow. Now, there were various Inns and homes that were rented out to those with good money, and Tifa was almost certain that she would find Scarlet and her son there.

It was time for her to make a move.

…

Staring out into the amazing city spread before him, Cloud sighed to himself. For all the beauty that Costa del Sol offered, he wasn't seeing any of it. He hadn't wanted to end things with Tifa on such a cowardly note—walking out on her—but he wouldn't have been able to let her go if he'd stayed with her another night.

After leaving her with Marlene in Wutai, he had immediately packed his bags and returned to Edge, to his lonely apartment, and lonely life. He'd quit the part-time job he still held at her company and was now focused on his photography career. Aerith had offered him a position as a photography assistant and he had gladly taken it. He had learned a great deal from her and hopefully in a few months' time he would be able to forward his career another step.

Still, having a better career was no substitute for being alone and without the woman he loved. He saw her everywhere in his apartment; from the various images he had taken of her and of them together, to the newspaper and other magazines that reported on her love life. The rumors of their break-up had already spread and he could do nothing more but evade those reporters who tried to pry information from him.

And though he felt like punching himself, his heart was happy over the knowledge that she had yet to be featured in the media as Rufus Shinra's fiancée. He didn't know how he would react when the time came.

"Enjoying the view?"

Cloud looked up and smiled wanly at his guest. Standing just a few inches taller than him, she was quite an exotic beauty. "I've seen it before," he replied.

She hummed in agreement and pushed back the rose colored hair that was shifting into her eyes with the breeze. "I thought you looked familiar when I met you, but I couldn't figure out why."

"Yeah? And what have you figured out now?" Cloud asked, feeling his mood lighten.

"You're Strife, Tifa Lockhart's ex," she stated.

Cloud felt that pang in his chest once more and looked away. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about her, Lightning."

The woman stared at him hard for a few seconds before nodding and backing off. "If it's any consolation, I broke it up with a guy I was serious with, too, just a few weeks ago."

"Anyone I know?" Cloud asked, more out of being polite than actually wanting to know; or caring.

"Cid Raines."

"As in the Governor of the city?" Cloud asked in shock.

Lightning smirked lightly and nodded. "He wanted too much from me. I'm barely twenty-five and he wanted a marriage and kids. I'm not ready for it yet so I had to break it off."

Cloud nodded. "Sorry."

"I am, too," she admitted, looking away. "It's never a good thing to get involved with someone so above you."

Her last comment was said in a murmur, but Cloud caught it and frowned. Lightning was wrong in that respect, but he had no desire to tell her so. His problems with Tifa were different because of her lost son and Shinra's interference, but he understood some of Lightning's pain. Just that little fact caused him to utter his next words. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Her sharp blue eyes turned to his in curiosity, lips pulling into a tiny smile. "Why?"

Cloud shifted when he stood and moved over to the banister, leaning his arms there. "No ulterior motives, but it's good to find someone who understands what I'm going through."

Lightning made a noise of understanding and nodded. "Our pity party will lead to plenty of rumors."

"At this point I really don't care," Cloud replied.

The pinked haired woman smirked and nodded. "I like you, Strife. Not in a weird romantic way, but in a curious-about-your-bluntness way. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Good. Then how about we meet in the hotel's restaurant at seven? I think our break is officially over now," he said motioning to Aerith who was tapping her foot impatiently back inside of the room.

"That sounds good to me. Hey, Strife," Lightning called as he turned to go.

He gave her a questioning look.

"We'll get through this. It's not the end of the world because the people we love want something that we don't," Lightning said before brushing past him and into the room.

Cloud watched her go and smirked to himself. He'd never known that such a hardass could be a good friend. He'd only known her for a few weeks, but already he felt at ease with her in a way that had only happened with Zack before, despite their clashing personalities. Their friendship had made the distance from Tifa only a bit less painful, though it did nothing to make him stop missing her.

Sighing to himself, Cloud followed after the pink-haired woman, picking up his camera from the table and approaching his boss. "Have you had lunch yet?" he asked her.

Aerith nodded. "So…"

Cloud paused and gave her a sideways look, his expression remaining peaceful.

"You and Lightning…?" Aerith asked slowly.

The blond's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Lightning and I are just friends."

"Yes, that's how it starts," Aerith muttered, turning away to check on her equipment for the next shoot.

"What was that?"

"I _said_," she turned back to him. "That that's how it starts!"

"Look, nothing is going on. I don't want you to call Tifa up just to tell her that I'm seeing someone. Because it's not true," Cloud stressed the last two words.

"And you don't want me to tell her that, why? Are you still in love with her?"

Cloud looked away from her and shook his head. "That was never an issue."

"Then why did you let her go?"

He shook his head and swallowed the words back. Aerith didn't need to know anything about Tifa's personal life from him. If Tifa wanted her to know, she'd tell Aerith herself, but he wouldn't utter a word. "Tifa and I… we just needed to go down separate ways, even though we didn't want to."

"She said you broke up with her," said Aerith, eyes narrowed.

Cloud sighed and took a seat on a nearby stool. "Because we both knew it was coming. Look, you may be my boss and all, but I would rather not discuss my personal life with anyone right now."

Aerith bit back the lecture she could feel at the tip of her tongue and nodded. "Alright. I'll try to be as professional as I possibly can. But both of you are miserable without each other."

And he couldn't deny that her words didn't make his heart jump in his chest. He'd tried not to think about Tifa and what she could've possibly been thinking since they had separated, but it had taken its toll on him in the way of sleepless nights. A few times Aerith had caught his distraction at work, too, but she'd been an understanding friend and boss so far. Though he realized now that she wouldn't continue to be if she suspected that there was anything going on between himself and Lightning. And _nothing_ was.

Sighing to himself, Cloud tried to ignore the image of Tifa's sweet smile in his head, because he couldn't stop to consider how much he missed her now. Zack's wedding was coming up in a month, and he would be seeing her then. He just hoped that he didn't weaken in his resolve to stay away once he set eyes on her once more.

…

"Tifa?"

"Yes, Marlene?" she asked, feeling her heart thump in her chest, anticipation making her hands shake.

"Is this where Denzel is?"

"I hope so, sweetheart. And if everything goes right, we will be able to take him home with us," Tifa said with a smile.

Marlene grinned and nodded, very much liking the idea of having Denzel live with them.

Tifa held her hand as they approached the large cottage situated in the fancier side of Banora. She hadn't wanted to bring Marlene along with her, but she'd had no choice. Both Aerith and Yuffie were out of town, and she hadn't trusted anyone else to spend a few days with Marlene back in Edge. Besides, she hoped that Denzel would warm to the idea of living with Marlene while they resolved their legal issues.

She knew that she was taking a huge gamble in what she was doing, but Lazard had taken no steps towards getting Denzel back, and Rufus had been laying low for a while now. She needed her son back home with her, and if she had to be underhanded like old man Shinra and Scarlet, then she would do it.

Stopping in front of the door, she knocked and waited. It took a few minutes of her wondering if maybe they weren't there, but the door opened and she was met with a surprised Denzel.

Tifa could've sobbed in relief at seeing that sweet, round face, and those so blue eyes, but then the boy stepped back as Scarlet took his place. "Hello, Scarlet. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?"

The blonde would've slammed the door had Tifa not been expecting it. "Leave this place or I will call the police."

Tifa smiled. "Do so and the press will be happy to hear about all the dirty little secrets I've dug up."

"You know nothing," Scarlet snapped.

"Let us come in so that the children can go into another room to play, and you and I will talk," said Tifa, eyes like steel.

Scarlet grit her teeth in rage but opened the door wider, letting them in. Marlene looked to Tifa and waited for her nod so that she could run off to Denzel's room.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, the blonde rounded on her, eyes crackling with anger. "What do you know?" she snarled.

Tifa stepped away from her and took a seat at the dinner table calmly. "You'd be surprised what people would say or do for money. Or not, since you're one of them."

"I don't have time for this. You have five minutes before I call the authorities and have you sued for harassment," Scarlet spat, walking off to pour herself a glass of wine.

"A little early for that, isn't it?" Tifa snarked.

Scarlet felt her blood continue to simmer, and she would've just loved to throw the red liquid in her glass in the other woman's face. Despite her anger, she wanted to know what Tifa had learned about her. Then she'd decide if she wanted to attempt to claw her eyes out.

"That's not the point, though. First off, I will be taking Denzel with me today, whether you want to let him go or not. Second of all, you will be the one to convince him to come with me." Tifa watched Scarlet until the other woman began to fidget.

"Now, why would I do that?" Scarlet asked.

"It wouldn't do for the world to know that you actually did have a child years ago. Except that you were nothing but a girl from the slums. Someone who, despite the place she was born in, caught the attention of a powerful man like the president of the Shinra Company."

Scarlet paled as she looked at Tifa. "You know nothing about my past."

"Oh, but I do know that you've been the old man's mistress for many years now. Did he make you get rid of the baby, Scarlet?" Tifa asked, disgusted. And surprise was quick to replace the feeling when she saw that Scarlet's eyes had gone glassy.

"I had a miscarriage," Scarlet spat. "And as a result, I was never again be able to get pregnant. What did you hope to gain with this?"

"As a woman who lost a child, can't you understand how I feel? He was ripped from my arms when he was barely a few hours old!" Tifa exclaimed.

"I never got to hold mine," Scarlet hissed, voice low.

"But you understand the pain that comes with the loss," Tifa replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to use your pain against you, especially to make it public knowledge now that I know that you cared, but I will do it if it means getting my boy back."

"Shinra will never allow that to happen."

"Then help me."

Scarlet shook her head, the hostility coming back. "Why the hell should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Tifa asked, shaking her head impatiently.

Racking her brain, Scarlet had to admit that she couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer. Maybe she envied Tifa's success and money, but she, as the wife of a Shinra, also had those advantages. Scarlet also considered herself beautiful, so that reason was out. The men in her life would've been another reason, but Scarlet had chosen to follow the path of being the mistress to a powerful man, and then the trophy wife of his son.

"I just don't like you," Scarlet muttered finally, reluctant.

Tifa scoffed and shook her head. "And you think that that's a good enough reason to keep my son from me?" She shook her head and sighed wearily. "I've searched for him for many years now. I want to give Denzel the love his grandfather denied him when he took him from me."

"What are you talking about?"

Both women started and turned to look at the children standing at the entrance of the kitchen, watching them. Marlene was smiling in understanding, and Tifa could see her connecting the dots. "Tifa, is Denzel the baby you lost?" she asked, innocent.

"What?" Denzel asked, a frown working its way onto his face.

Tifa swallowed hard and realized that the frown he had looked very much like her own, and now… now was her chance to tell him the truth.

The boy continued to glance from one woman to the other. "But Scarlet… you're my mommy. Aren't you?"

"You wanted your son with you, didn't you?" Scarlet asked from behind Tifa, voice dripping with venom. She then turned to the boy she'd been charged with for nearly seven years now. "It's about time you knew the truth, Denzel."

Tifa whirled on her, ready to attack. "Don't tell him. Not like this!"

"Tell me what?" Denzel cried.

"Tifa's your real mommy!" Marlene exclaimed.

Denzel's eyes widened and brimmed with tears that made Tifa's heart break into pieces.

Before either of the adults could breathe, he ran off down the hall, and seconds later they heard the slam of his bedroom door reverberate around them.

Tifa shoved the tears away from her eyes and went after him, Marlene frowning and following after her.

Scarlet cursed to herself and reached for her phone, dialing the number of the only man who could possibly fix this. After all, she didn't hate the boy, and she knew that this must've been quite a shock to him. Sighing angrily to herself, she waited. "Lazard? I need you to come down to Banora as soon as possible."

…

…

…

…

Well, that was unexpected, right? I hope this update wasn't lame or slow for anybody, since I'm finally moving things along again. I'm kind of hoping to finish this at thirty chapters.:D Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them this time. Take care and I wish everyone a good week!


	26. Stay

Waah! It's been so long since I updated again! Apologies for the delay and thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. Myrthill, I'm working to answer your questions, so hopefully you'll know soon enough.:D And just to clarify one little thing… I'm not a CloudLightning shipper, and I'm still trying to figure out her role in this fic, but just know that Lightning will not end up with Cloud. This is a CloudTifa fic and it'll end that way. Sorry to disappoint, but no matter where I take her relationship with Cloud, she'll be a good friend to him. They're both so alike that I think they'd make great buddies.

Also, I seem to be inconsistent with what city they live in. In some chapters I've written Edge, and in others Midgar. Midgar seems to be the main city I use, so I'll be going back to correct anything that may mention Edge as a city. Sorry about the trouble!:D And please excuse any grammatical errors! I'll check this chapter again in a few days.

…

**Stay**

…

"Denzel, please open the door," Tifa said gently, leaning her head against the polished wood.

"I'm opening the door, Denny," Marlene said from inside the room.

"No! Don't!" the boy yelled angrily.

Marlene went ahead with her threat and unlocked the door for Tifa.

She smiled and rubbed Marlene's cheek. "Sweetie, I need you to keep anything else to yourself, okay?" Tifa said, smiling reassuringly.

The little girl nodded. "I'll go get Denzel some water," she said, running off before Tifa could stop her.

Sighing to herself, Tifa stepped into the room and found Denzel under his blankets. She set down her purse on the nightstand, next to a group of action figures, and sat slowly next to him. "Won't you tell me what you're thinking?"

"No," he said in a low, muffled voice.

"Do you have anything you might want to ask me?"

There was silence for a long while, and he suddenly threw the covers away from his face, focusing his gaze on her. "Are you really my mommy?"

Tifa stared into those watery blues and nodded. "Yes," she said, solemn.

It broke her heart when those tears left his eyes and he began to cry in earnest. "I've been looking for you for a very long time, Denzel. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I want my daddy!" he cried, pulling the blankets back over his head.

His reaction was to be expected, Tifa told herself inwardly, but it still made her feel inadequate as a mother. She didn't want to touch him for fear that he would shove her away, but she couldn't leave him in the state he was currently in. She had to remind herself that he was almost seven and that he hadn't learned of her identity in the best way he could've.

So she sat with him until he cried himself to sleep, his breath still coming in hiccups. Marlene sat at her side, both lying next to Denzel and dozing fitfully while they kept him company. "I'm sorry," said Marlene quietly.

"I know, sweetie," Tifa replied, spooning the girl and offering her a comforting hug and kiss on the temple. "But he had to find out sooner or later."

"Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Is Mr. Lazard Denzel's father?"

Tifa was silent for a moment. "He will always be Denzel's father, Marlene," Tifa replied softly.

Scarlet walked in fifteen minutes later, irritation lacing her tone. "I called Lazard," she informed her former enemy. "He'll be here in thirty minutes at the most."

Tifa closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "He's going to hate the both of us."

"He'll move past it. I'm going to pack," said the blonde, walking away.

Tifa frowned in disgust towards the other woman. Coward. But she wasn't any better, not really. She hadn't had the guts to tell Lazard the truth weeks ago. They could've avoided this and she could've gotten close to Denzel before this whole fiasco. But it was done, and he couldn't dwell in what could've been.

Leaving Marlene to nap next to Denzel, Tifa stood from the bed and checked that both children were sleeping properly before walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She found Scarlet wheeling out the first of her many luggage bags. "So, that's it?"

Scarlet looked up with a sneer. "You're going to finally tell him the truth. I don't see why I should remain here to see that 'kicked puppy' look on his face. Besides, I am in no mood to recount the reasons and the story of how Denzel came to me."

Now that she mentioned it, even Tifa wanted to know. But first things first. She stepped closer to the woman and then let loose her fist on her face. Scarlet went down with a screech, clutching her bloody nose and staring up at Tifa in disbelief. "What the fuck was that for?"

Tifa rubbed her sore knuckles and breathed in and out slowly to calm her rage. "That's for going along with the lie and keeping my son from me. The only reason why I'm not beating your face into the floorboards is because you're leaving without any hassle. I expect you to sign over custody of my son as soon as we return. If you don't, well, you already know the consequences."

"Bitch," Scarlet said, getting to her feet and spitting blood at Tifa's feet. "Denzel's grandfather won't stand for this."

"Then let him know that I'm ready to fight him in public and in court," Tifa replied, scathing.

"Fine. In any case, I'm happy to be rid of the little mongrel," Scarlet sneered before marching off to continue packing—and to avoid a second fist to the face from an irate Tifa.

Walking off to pour herself a glass of cool water, Tifa then sat at the breakfast table, which was directly in front of the main door. She tried to think of the best way to tell Lazard the truth, but every word fell short in her mind. Then again, what words would be good enough to tell someone that a child they loved dearly was not their own?

Tifa glared when the blonde woman finally finished packing her things and stood at the door, glowering at the driver who had begun to pack her luggage into the car that would drive her to the small airport. From there, Tifa supposed that the other woman would run to her old lover's side to tell him everything that was happening.

"You know, despite being half you, that kid is alright. Grating on my nerves, but I didn't hate him," said Scarlet seriously.

Tifa could understand the woman's backward meaning. "I hate you with all of my being for going along with this plan of keeping my son from me, but at least I am thankful that you took care of him. He's not an unhappy child."

"Well, that's all Lazard's doing," Scarlet said with a sigh, picking up her purse, designer sunglasses, and keys. "Thank him when you rip the boy from _his_ arms." She then walked out and shut the door, having accomplished her goal in making Tifa feel even more guilt in her heart.

Placing her head in her hands, and her elbows on the table, Tifa's shoulders shook with her tears. She could feel herself falling apart and all she wanted was for Cloud to hug her and reassure her that everything would be okay, even when it wouldn't be.

So she quietly sat and waited for Lazard to arrive so that she could break his heart.

…

Despite every warning his head was dishing out, Cloud found himself stepping out of the elevator on Tifa's floor and walking towards Jessie, who was typing away on her computer. "Morning," he started.

She looked up and smiled apologetically. "Are you here to see the boss-lady?"

Cloud nodded.

"She's out of town. Something important, I'm guessing, because she cancelled her meetings for today and tomorrow," Jessie said with a small sigh.

"Do you know where she went?" he questioned after a moment, feeling disappointment seep into his heart.

"She had me call her pilot and inform him that she would be visiting Banora with Marlene. Other than that, I don't really know. Sorry, Cloud."

"Thanks anyway," he said turning to go.

Jessie smiled sadly. "Do you want me to tell her that you stopped by?"

Cloud paused and turned to look at her before shaking his head. "No, thanks. I may come back to see her in two days, but if I don't, don't tell her anything, please. See you, Jessie."

The woman nodded and waved him off. "Take care!" she called before he stepped back onto the elevator.

When he reached the first floor, he nearly ran into a much more rounded Yuffie. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and smiled lopsidedly at her. "You look nice, today," he said honestly.

The young woman glared. "Don't make fun of me, Strife. I'm starting to look like I swallowed a beach ball," she muttered.

"I thought you were still on your honeymoon," he stated.

"I was dying of boredom, so we came back a few days early," Yuffie informed him. "What about you? Did you come here on business or were you trying to see Tifa?"

"Jessie said she's in Banora, but she didn't know what for," said Cloud, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you here, Cloud, really?" Yuffie asked quietly.

"I miss her."

"You're also the one who quit the relationship."

"You know why I did it."

"It still broke her heart, fool," Yuffie said, morose.

Cloud nodded and looked at the ground. "Mine, too."

"Let's go grab some coffee, yeah?" she asked, pulling him along so that he wouldn't say no.

They walked down the street towards the café there and sat inside so that Yuffie could smell the nice, crisp smell of coffee beans—because she wouldn't drink any while pregnant. While he ordered a cappuccino, she asked for some kind of smoothie with plenty of fruits and a sandwich that would satisfy the tiny person inside her.

"How's the… situation?" Cloud asked, motioning at Yuffie's belly.

She grinned and patted the rounded bump. "Nearly six months and growing. She'll be a handful."

"It's a girl?"

"Shit… I wasn't supposed to say anything because Vincent doesn't know yet," said Yuffie with a huff. "I guess I'll have to tell him now."

Cloud smiled. "Sorry I made you blab."

"Yeah, well, I wanted you to be her godfather anyway, so I guess it's okay for you to know."

His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah… I'm shocked, too. I wanted to kill you for hurting Tifa, but I get why you did it. It was painful, but Tifa has a lot of things she needs to fix before she can have a healthy relationship with you," Yuffie said with a soft grin.

Cloud nodded, staring down at his plain coffee and the pastry Yuffie had chosen for him just to spite him—since he hadn't wanted anything but coffee; she had ordered something that looked like it could put him through a sugar induced coma… "How's Vincent?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's fine. He wouldn't say it, but I think that he was getting bored of our honeymoon, too," said Yuffie with a grin, sipping her drink. "Though I think he actually missed his job."

Cloud grunted. "It's a good thing it doesn't bother you."

"It does, but only because he asked me to start my maternity leave now. He owns the company, along with Tifa, so he's pretty much the boss. He said that if I didn't go on leave, he'd fire me," Yuffie growled. "I told him I'd sue his ass for it, but he didn't believe. I guess it's okay, though. I need to take it easy and my job can be stressing. The last thing I want is for the baby to be affected because I was too stubborn."

"Never thought I'd see you as a married woman and a mother so soon," Cloud said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I didn't, either. But I have both things now in my life and I don't want to fail at either one."

"I think you've grown up more than I have."

Yuffie smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment," she replied. "How are you holding up in all of this?"

Cloud shrugged one shoulder. "I've tried focusing completely on my job so that I won't have to think about her. So far it hasn't worked so well," he muttered before sipping his coffee and then tasting the sweet pastry.

"I can only imagine," Yuffie murmured. "Give it time. I know I'm not the best person to give advice, but I know for a fact that Tifa loves you very much, and with time, things will fall into place. She's been searching for her kid for a long time that her life has revolved around that. Once she gets him back, she'll finally be able to breathe."

Funny enough, he understood what Yuffie was getting at. "Thanks, Yuffie. I really appreciate your words."

She smiled and nodded, sipping her smoothie. They ate their food in companionable silence for the next few minutes, Cloud watching the patrons absently.

"Hey, I want to hire you to take some pictures of me during the rest of my pregnancy."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I don't think you can afford me," Cloud replied with a small grin.

Yuffie laughed brightly. "Well, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

…

Despite his doctor's warnings against flying in his condition, Rufus knew that something had happened when Scarlet had called Lazard while they had been having lunch. The wench had practically ordered his brother to show up in Banora. Despite only recently learning that his nephew was in fact his son, the boy had always had a special place in his heart, and he had felt the knot of worry in his gut when his brother had received the call.

Now they were being driven out to the cottage Scarlet and Denzel had been staying in, his thoughts a complete jumble. He felt happy that he would see the boy once more, but he had a bad feeling regarding Scarlet's mysterious call. Had he had less control over himself, he would've resorted to biting his nails to alleviate stress.

Stepping out of the car along with his brother, he felt winded as they began to climb the small incline that led towards the cottage. Rufus paused for a moment and caught his breath, waving away his brother's worry.

"You should've stayed in the city. This can't be good for you," said Lazard in a hard tone.

"I want to see Denzel to make sure that the harpy took good care of him," Rufus snapped, beginning to walk at a slower pace.

"There's no need to worry. She's his mother," Lazard stressed, knocking on the door and missing the grimace on his brother's face.

Tifa opened it only seconds later, leaving both men gaping at her in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing here, Tifa?" Lazard asked her, a frown replacing his surprise.

"I'm watching over Denzel and Marlene. Scarlet left."

"What do you mean 'Scarlet left'?" Rufus cut in before the other man could say anything.

Tifa nodded and let them in, her eyes trying to convey to Rufus that they were in serious trouble. "I think we need to talk with your brother now, before Denzel says anything to him," she whispered, hand grasping his arm.

"Where is Denzel? What's going on?" Lazard asked impatiently.

"He and Marlene are napping, which is why I'm telling you that we need to talk now. Before they wake up."

"What's going on?" Rufus repeated seriously, his eyes on her.

"Denzel knows," she murmured, averting her gaze from the two men.

"Knows what?" Lazard asked.

Tifa drew a deep breath and moved to stand besides Rufus, who looked pale. She had been right when she had assumed that the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his brother. All her words to him had been to make Rufus see it, too. But now it was too late and they would have to tell Lazard the truth because Denzel would begin to ask questions.

"We found our son," said Rufus, leaning his weight on a nearby chair.

Lazard's face broke into a smile. "You did? When? Where? Who is he?" His smile faded some when he noticed that neither of them looked happy over the news. "Did something happen to him?"

Tifa shook her head. "He's healthy and beautiful," she said, voice cracking. "But… we were right to assume that your father had kept him close."

"Close. Where?" Lazard asked, shocked.

Tifa's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she looked back at him, willing Lazard to understand.

"Father gave him to S—" Rufus cut off, unable to tell him.

"I'm sorry," Tifa murmured, looking towards the bedroom and then back at Lazard.

Lazard began to shake his head, finally catching on to what they had been trying to say. "No… that's impossible."

"Denzel is not your son," Rufus said quietly.

"That's… I—I need to sit down," said Lazard, looking pale and sick as he sat heavily onto one of the dining room chairs. "How did this happen? How are you so sure that he's yours and not mine?"

"I had a lab run a DNA test on—"

"With whose permission?" Lazard nearly yelled, surging to his feet in anger.

"My own," Rufus replied coolly.

"Scarlet implied that he was not your son, and I wanted to verify that, so I told your brother," Tifa said, moving to stand between both men. "I never expected for the results to prove that Denzel was actually our son," she exclaimed, motioning towards Rufus and herself.

"I wanted to make sure that he was my nephew, Lazard, and instead I found the son our father had stolen from Tifa… from me. A kid I thought was dead," Rufus said, voice rising.

Lazard kept shaking his head, unable to believe what in his heart he knew was true. It was just so overwhelming to learn that the child he had loved so much and raised with care was not his. No, life couldn't be this unfair with him. And vowed to grow up and not be selfish, since he knew the pain of having been ripped from his own mother's arms and he had missed her dearly. How could he possibly do the same to Tifa and to Denzel? How could he lament over his own life when Tifa had been suffering for years?

Lazard looked up when he felt Tifa's slim hand on his cheek. "I don't want to take him from you. I just..."

"You love him as much as I do."

"I do," Tifa whispered. "He was born from me."

"I understand," said Lazard quietly. "It's painful, but I do."

Tifa held his hand and looked upset. "He already knows who I am, and he didn't take it well."

"How did he find out?" Rufus asked, eyes narrowed.

Tifa explained the situation to them. "It's my fault, though. I never told Marlene to keep the information to herself, and she's just a child."

"Does he know about me?" Rufus asked. Tifa shook her head. "Good. I may be dead soon and the last thing that boy needs is for me to tell him I'm his father just so that I can die in a few months."

Neither of the other two people in the room replied to his comment. "Our father should be put in prison for this," said Lazard after a long moment of silence.

Tifa very much agreed, but kept that to herself. "Scarlet was his accomplice has been his accomplice from the start. She was never pregnant. She just pretended to be." For now Tifa supposed that she would keep the rest of the information on the other woman to herself; both Lazard and Rufus had enough to think about already.

"She'll get her comeuppance," said Lazard, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

All three looked up when the door to Denzel's room opened and both children walked out, looking sleepy. Marlene walked over to Tifa and hugged her around the waist while Tifa rubbed her head gently. Denzel ran right into Lazard's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, is it true?" he asked in a small voice. "Is it true that Tifa's my real mommy?"

Lazard looked at her from over Denzel's shoulder and nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"But… but what about my other mommy?"

"She was… only taking care of you for a little while, Denzel. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he whispered the last, patting the boy's hair soothingly. "Tifa looked for you for a very long time. She loves you, too, and all she wants is to spend some time getting to know you. Would that be okay with you?"

"No!" cried Denzel, pulling back as big tears began to drop from his eyes. "I already have a mommy!"

"Denzel—" Rufus started, seeing the pained look on Tifa's face. "—as much as Scarlet… loved you… she wasn't your real mother."

Tifa held up her hands in a placating gesture. "It's okay if he doesn't want spend time with me. He just needs time to adjust to the news," she said, forcing a smile on her face. She stepped closer to the boy and had to stop herself from reaching for his sweet face. "I just want you to know, Denzel, that I love you very much. I don't want to take you away from either Scarlet or Lazard."

"You should tell him now, Rufus," said his older brother.

Rufus shook his head and looked away. "He's had enough excitement for today."

"But it would be best if he were to take it all in at once. Get the shock over with," replied Lazard.

Denzel was looking at them all through watery, irritated eyes. "Tell me what?"

"Rufus is right, Lazard," Tifa interrupted, voice soft. "He doesn't need to hear it now. We can prepare him to receive the news later on." She turned to her son and offered a more honest smile. "Would it be okay with you if you came over to see Marlene in a few days?"

The boy didn't answer right way as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want another mommy," he stressed.

Tifa nodded. "I'd like us to be friends first, okay?"

"Answer her, Denzel," Lazard said in a serious tone as the boy turned away.

"Maybe later," he replied sullenly.

The brunette nodded, her eyes no longer filled with so much pain. "I can wait," she murmured. She had been waiting for years now; she could make herself wait a little longer until the boy was ready to accept her as his real mother. At least he hadn't outright told her that he hated her… "Maybe we should go."

"We will need to have a thorough conversation as soon as we get back to the city," said Lazard, patting Denzel's back.

Marlene ran over and hugged the boy quickly, before he had a chance to react and push her away or maybe tell her that hugs were 'icky'. "I'm sorry for what I said, Denzel. But Tifa is the best mommy I've ever had," she said with a bright smile. "And I've always wanted a brother, so we'll be waiting for you to be part of our family, too."

Tifa felt her heart warm with tenderness towards the girl. "Let's go, Marlene." She looked at her son. "Goodbye, Denzel. I hope we get to see each other soon."

The child did not reply and he watched as his uncle walked Tifa and Marlene outside. Then he turned to the man he thought as his father and hugged him again.

Tifa set Marlene into the back seat of the rental car and turned to Rufus, who still looked slightly pale. "What did you want to say to me?"

"That I'm… I'm sorry things turned out this way. Despite the fact that I can be an asshole most of the time, I would've enjoyed seeing our son embrace you fully."

She nodded and looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I guess I just need to give him time now. I won't push him to love me, but I at least want him to know that I will always be there for him when he needs me."

"I can't imagine what his reaction will be if he ever learns that I'm his true father," said Rufus, holding his middle in discomfort.

"He already loves you," Tifa consoled. "I think it would be easier for him to forgive you for lying to him." Silence fell between them and the brunette sighed heavily. "Are you looking into cures?"

The blond nodded, scowling slightly. "My brother has not resigned himself to my fate. He's had the top specialists on the condition working to find the cure. Or at least some kind of drug that will slow down the sickness."

"Despite our differences, I don't want you to die," Tifa murmured, stepping closer to press a kiss against his cheek. "I want you to live to see our son grow into a good man. Don't you want that, too?"

Rufus nodded and stared into her glossy, crimson eyes. "Of course I want that."

"Then fight for it!" Tifa murmured urgently. "Fight to survive. Fight for _our_ son."

Leaving him with those parting words and a smile, she walked around and got into the driver's side of her car.

Rufus watched her go with that ever present ache in his chest, and this time, it had nothing to do with the Geostigma. Maybe it _would_ be a good idea to fight. After all, he could have the family he had been sorely missing all these years, and the love of a woman he hadn't been able to forget. Strife had been a fool to let her go, and Rufus would not let her go for a second time.

…..

Tifa sighed to herself as she continued catching up with the work she had brought home with her from the office after their return from Banora. Lazard had called her to let her know that they would be returning the following day and that he would seek her out to talk about Denzel. He'd just asked her to be patient with the boy.

Instead of going into the office, she'd had Jessie e-mail her the work that needed to be completed and had decided to take the next few days to stay at home. Her meetings would just have to wait for her. Unless…

She checked the planner on her phone and cursed softly when she realized that she had a meeting she _couldn't _cancel on Friday. She'd never actually met Kain Highwind, but she had heard plenty of things from Aerith when concerning the man. Most of them were very good, she smiled wryly. Tifa shook her head to clear it for the moment and made a note on her phone so that she could be reminded of the meeting.

As her fingers began to type quickly into her laptop, she heard the distant rumble of a motorcycle. Pushing her socked feet back into her slippers, she quickly stood and moved towards the window that faced the street, pulling back the heavy curtain to stare out.

Her heart raced when she spotted Fenrir parked out in front of her home, with Cloud sitting there, facing her. Darting quickly towards the stairs, her whole being filled with nothing but love and so much yearning for him that it was hard to breathe.

He was standing in front of the gated door, waiting for her when she finally came to a stop. "Cloud?" she murmured, swallowing hard.

"Tifa," he breathed out, as if he was mirroring the same feelings that had been racing inside her.

She opened the only _physical _obstacle between them and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm not exactly sure," Cloud said, rubbing the back of his head, and cheeks coloring pink.

Instead of being disappointed by his words, she felt a sort of relief. She had hoped that he would say that he missed her the way she had missed him. Still, in some subconscious way, he had felt the need to see her. "Would you like to come in for some coffee? Marlene and I baked some cookies earlier, too," she offered tentatively.

Cloud nodded and pulled Fenrir into her driveway when she keyed in the code for the gate to open. Then he followed her quietly up the stairs to her home, wondering if she had changed anything from the last time he had been there.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" she asked him, leading Cloud into the kitchen and pouring him a mug of coffee; she set the cookie jar closer and moved to sit on the stool across from him.

Cloud stared down at the steaming cup in front of him and shook his head. "I should've stayed away."

Tifa smiled sadly. "If you missed me a fraction of what I missed you, then I'm glad that you came here tonight."

Cloud finally looked up at her and took in the way her dark bangs nearly reached her eyes, how her sweet mouth was turned down into a small frown, and the way her hands were clenched slightly. "What happened?" he asked, standing and approaching her.

Tifa looked up and felt her breath catch at his close proximity. He smelled the same as she remembered, and his golden hair was inviting her to run her fingers through. His fingers reached up and caught a stray tear that had begun to drift down her cheek. She told him everything then.

She sniffled against his chest and couldn't quite remember how she had gotten there. All she could feel was the steady beat of his heart and the warmth of the body she had come to know as well as her own. She had wanted so much to be hugged by him, and to have him hold her until all the pain drifted away, even if it was only temporary.

"I may not know much about kids, but I'm sure he'll come around. You're a hundred times a better mother than Scarlet, and Denzel will see that," Cloud said quietly, rubbing her hair.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I'm happy you think so." She paused and wondered whether she should voice her next words. "You… broke it off with me because you thought I would accept Rufus' proposition. I didn't."

Cloud sighed and nodded as she drew back from his arms. "But you're still trying to put your life back into place. You have Marlene, and now Denzel, and add your important job to that. We talked about this already, Tifa."

"I can't just force myself to stop loving you!" she exclaimed, pushing away from him and moving to the sink so that she could rinse out the coffee mug of the coffee gone cold.

The water continued to fall around the empty sink until Cloud approached her and reached over to shut it off.

"Can't you understand that I need you?" she murmured, breath shuddering out.

"I need you, too, but all we can be right now is friends. I just… I came here because I missed you and I wanted to know if you were okay," said Cloud, handing her a towel so that she could dry her hands.

"You could've just asked any of my friends," she muttered bitterly, turning away from him and walking out of the kitchen. She took a seat in the living room, pulling her knees close to her chest and watching Cloud out of the corner of her eye.

"I've… done that, but it's not the same," Cloud admitted. "I'm sorry. I should've just stayed away."

He turned to go and it made panic surge inside her. She was on her feet within seconds and grasping his arm in the next. "Don't go," she whispered sadly.

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he didn't want to stay and potentially hurt her and himself. Despite his conflicting thoughts, he was completely unprepared when he felt the brush of her lips against his. But even his surprise couldn't make him step away from her… She tasted so familiar and so sweet. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to convey through the kiss just how much she had longed for him. Her heart felt complete in that moment, with him so close and kissing her with fierceness that made her feel warm and so very alive. "Cloud," she murmured against his lips, breathing quickly. "Cloud, I love you so much."

"I do, too," Cloud replied, fingers tangled in her silky hair, staring down into those glittering pools of maroon. "I just—"

She shushed him with another kiss; one more passionate and with a promise of something far more _heated_. "Stay," she pleaded.

How could he honestly deny her anything else she wanted? In the end, they both knew that their relationship had no solution at the moment, but they needed the proximity and the comfort. Cloud hugged her tightly to him and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Okay."

…

…

…

Well, not the ending you were expecting, huh? I'm sorry that this chapter was so slow, but I needed to move past this one too in order for the story to pick up the pace. Next chapter will come with an explosive confrontation, but not from the people you're probably thinking. Hopefully I can update soon, but I'm in the last two weeks of the school semester, so I may not get a chance to write to this fic. I do have a SephAerith coming up for the Dissidia-verse, so hopefully that one will be out as soon as I can come up with a good ending.:) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this update. Enjoy your weekend!


	27. A Better Man

Proper apology and explanation of this chapter at the bottom. Enjoy!

**(ETA 09/20/11) **Oh, and for anyone who feels like arguing the contents of this chapter, please read the mini-essay I have on the bottom of my bio page, please!

…

**A Better Man**

…

Cloud had to smile as he watched Zack pace back and forth. The month had gone by much too quickly for the both of them and all of the preparations had been done right on time for the wedding. Cloud would be the best man, and according to Zack, Elena—Shinra's ex—would be the Maid of Honor.

It had also been a month since he had last seen Tifa, and the throbbing ache in his chest had dulled only a little. They'd said their goodbyes then, but it didn't lessen the pain of not being with her. He'd waited for her to wake-up to kiss her one last time and then had gone on his way.

"Stop moping. I won't be able to enjoy my own wedding if you have that look on your face!"

Cloud glared at Zack. "_What_ look?"

"You look as if your puppy just died," Zack said, returning the glare.

"I'm sorry, Zack. The last thing I want is to ruin this day for you," Cloud muttered, turning to glare out of the window and into the city. They had quite a view from the very top floor of one of the most expensive hotels in the city while they waited for the ceremony to start up on the rooftop. Having caught a glimpse of the arrangements earlier, Cloud had been impressed by the sheer, while tents and beautiful garden for the guests.

Zack couldn't help but feel proud of his bride-to-be and how she would celebrate their special day. Cissnei had done an incredible job working with the wedding planner, and while she hadn't turned into the dreaded Bridezilla, he had made sure to not get underfoot. All he had to do now was stand down the aisle and look good, he thought with a grin.

"Why aren't you outside with your date?"

"She's not my date. She's my plus one," Cloud deadpanned.

Zack smirked. "With those legs, I'd make sure everyone knew she was my_ plus one_."

"Hmm, I wonder what your bride would say if she heard you," Cloud said with an evil smirk.

"She'd cut off my balls and bake them in a pie," Zack muttered, running a hand through his hair, beginning to pace once more.

"Relax, man. This should be the happiest day of your life," Cloud muttered.

"It is," Zack replied with a smile. "I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. The one person I can't live without." His face fell when he caught the sadness in Cloud's eyes. "Shit… Cloud."

"Don't. Don't feel bad for me," said Cloud, serious.

Zack patted his shoulder and nodded. "Go back to your date and enjoy her company, okay? It's time for me to take my place," he said as he steered Cloud towards the door.

On the rooftop, nearly all of the guests had already arrived and had been directed to their seats. Cloud watched everyone idly, not truly interested in the many people that had been invited. Lightning was sitting towards the back, but she had been chatting with a friend when he had shown up on the rooftop.

Looking towards the elevator as it chimed and the doors slid open, his lips parted in surprise as he watched Tifa step off. She looked absolutely beautiful, and it felt hard to just sit there and keep his distance from her. The first thing he noticed different about her was that she had trimmed her hair… The next thing he noticed—aside from the distracting pink gown she was wearing—was that her hand was held in the crook of another man's arm.

He hadn't even realized he had stepped forward until Zack's hand stopped him. "Leave it be," he said in a low voice.

"I—that's not where I was headed," muttered Cloud.

"Right. Look man, the wedding is about to start so just cool off and stand with me. I can't have you causing a scene right now because then Cissnei will behead us both," said Zack, straightening his tuxedo jacket.

"Right. Sorry about that," Cloud replied, clearing his throat and fixing his tie. Against his better judgment, he found his eyes turning back to Tifa and her date. He really had no right to feel so… _irrationally angry_ at the fact that she had come with someone else. He had brought Lightning with him and they had already been spotted by the media together many times before; everyone thought that they were _together _and that she had been the cause of his and Tifa's break-up.

But seeing Tifa now, looking so gorgeous and so far away from him, it made something in him break. He sighed forlornly as she and her date were seated in his direct line of sight. The man she was with was tall and alright looking… well, more than alright, but he refused to consider the other man's looks while he had Tifa to ogle.

Her luminous eyes lifted and settled on him and Cloud felt his heart ready to jump right out of his chest and fall right into her hands. He swallowed hard and had to tear his eyes away when a more instrumental version of the wedding march began and the guests stood to look at the bride. Cloud could practically feel Zack's giddiness as the redhead began to walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful, Cloud noted, dressed in a gown that flattered her figure and with her hair pulled up. He could see what attracted Zack to her, but more than that, Cloud knew that his brother loved everything about the woman's personality.

His eyes landed on Tifa against his will and he found her staring back at him. She offered him a small, sad smile and turned to look at the bride, too.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch and Cloud provided the nice looking rings Zack had entrusted to him, while he wondered what it would've felt like to marry Tifa. He knew that he needed to stop pining over her, but he just couldn't. Even seeing her with another man was doing nothing to make him stop thinking of her.

When the ceremony was finally finished, the guests quickly moved over to congratulate the newlywed couple. Cloud stood back and watched as his parents were the first to hug the new Mr. and Mrs. Fair, but he stepped away and moved slowly through the stream of guests, heading towards the general direction Tifa had been.

He found her with her date and talking to Vincent and Yuffie. Up close she looked even better, he mused, coming to a stop behind her. He took in the slight wave to her hair and her bare, smooth shoulders and sighed. "Tifa." He nodded in greeting at Vincent, Yuffie, and Tifa's date.

She whirled around at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Hey, Cloud."

"Can we… talk for a minute?" he asked, eyes darting to the man standing next to her.

"Oh, Cloud, this is Kain Highwind. Kain, this is Cloud Strife," Tifa introduced, motioning from one man to the other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kain in a polite, business-like way.

Cloud nodded. "You, too." He turned back to Tifa and gave her a look.

She finally nodded and excused herself from her friends and date, following after Cloud as he led her away from the crowd and towards the edge of the roof. The view of the city looked even more impressive from there, but the cool breeze made it a little harder to enjoy. "Cloud…" she started, breaking him out of his scattered thoughts.

"I know I shouldn't feel the way I do when I look at you with him, but I do," he muttered.

Tifa let out a humorless laugh. "Cloud, you're here with your own date. Don't think I haven't seen those pictures of you with Lightning. She's a beautiful woman and there isn't a person in fashion who hasn't heard her name. Are you dating her now?"

"Are you dating that man?"

"He's a business partner and an old friend," Tifa replied. "Besides, you were the one who broke up with me. I don't think you're in any position to feel jealous here."

"Lightning and me are just friends. She's been the shoulder to lean on now that I don't have you," Cloud replied, sighing when she flinched at his words.

Tifa bit her lip and looked towards the city. "You're lucky you have someone like that. I stopped having my shoulder to lean on when I lost you."

Cloud rubbed an agitated hand through his spikes. "I thought we agreed that we would move past this."

"Past what? Our love?" Tifa asked, incredulous. "If you've managed to do that in the span of a month then tell me how it's done. It's not that easy for me to move on."

"Does that mean it took you a long time to forget Shinra?"

Tifa scoffed and shook her head at him. "I can't believe you're bringing him up now."

Cloud knew it had been uncalled for to mention the other blond, especially during a semi-argument between himself and Tifa. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Tifa said quietly before walking away, unwilling to keep arguing over nonsense with Cloud.

Cloud stood there for a moment and let the cold air cool him down before returning to the tent that would now hold the reception party. He could see Tifa smiling at something Highwind was saying to her, but it was too painful to watch. He should've been happy that she had said that there was nothing going on between them, but the jealousy was there. It was there when he thought of Tifa being in the company of _any_ man. What was wrong with him? He had been the one to insist that they needed the distance.

"Something wrong?" asked Lightning's low voice from behind.

Cloud shook his head. "Just getting my thoughts in order."

Lightning hummed and nodded. "Exes seem to have that effect on people. Come on and get a drink with me," she said, pulling at his arm until he began to move with her.

Tifa watched them return together and had to admit that it wasn't pleasant at all to see him so at ease with another woman. She let out a slow breath and walked with Vincent, Yuffie, and Kain towards their table.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kain, noticing her gloomy disposition.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm just thinking of the past," she replied.

"Hmm, maybe it is time for you to look towards the future," he said, moving to pull her chair out for her.

"I think it is," Tifa agreed with a smile. "You'll be joining me for a dance later, won't you?"

"I wouldn't deny such a beautiful lady anything," he replied, lifting her fingers to his lips.

Against herself, Tifa found a blush covering her cheeks as she turned away from him and looked at Yuffie. The shorter woman was smirking in amusement and Vincent was pretending that he had not heard the other man.

"Hey, have you seen Elena? She looks like she's about to pop," Yuffie whispered, motioning towards the blonde on the other side of the room.

"I had originally thought that the both of you were close in your pregnancies, but she looks more far along," Tifa observed.

Yuffie gave her a look. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tifa hummed to herself and then nodded. "It certainly is possible. My only question would be if Rufus knows."

"Maybe you should ask her first," said Yuffie, rubbing her stomach on the spot that was getting kicked.

"I'll do it once everyone is done eating and has started dancing. That way it won't be too quiet if she reacts loudly."

After dinner was done, both women looked up when Vincent excused himself and moved off to talk to some acquaintances he had spotted across the room. Amongst them was a tall, slim brunette with amazing legs and sharp facial features. They seemed to be really familiar with each other, and this was not a pleasant surprise for the shorter woman.

"Cloud has been watching you the entire time we've been here," Yuffie whispered after the plates had been cleared and champagne had been passed out accompanying the wedding cake.

"And I've been trying not to watch him," Tifa muttered, taking a longer sip of her champagne flute.

Yuffie offered no words of comfort—because she knew there wasn't really anything helpful she could say to ease Tifa's hurt—and found her eyes narrowing when she spotted Vincent at the bar with the brunette in the five inch heels that Yuffie herself would've face-planted in… had she been allowed to wear them. "Do you know the woman chatting up Vincent?" she asked Tifa.

Her friend looked over and nearly shook her head in exasperation. "That's Felicia. She's the new _Head of Digital_. She'll be managing everything that has to do with our website from now on. She's nearly at my level, but I'm still the one who gets the final vote over what goes and doesn't go on our site."

"Huh," said Yuffie quietly, watching the woman take a seat at a barstool and cross those killer legs. Yuffie sniffed, annoyed.

"You're not going to start doubting my brother, right? He wouldn't cheat on you. He never even cheated on Lucrecia," Tifa muttered.

Yuffie rubbed a hand over her itchy belly and the baby pressing against her, as if she were reminding her that she was there. "She's pretty."

"Kind of bitchy, too," Tifa added, hoping to get a grin from Yuffie.

"Doesn't seem like Vincent agrees with you," said Yuffie darkly.

"They're just talking. Why don't you ignore them and have another piece of cake, hmm?"

"I've never turned down cake…"

"I'm sure my niece or nephew agrees with you."

"Fine."

Tifa smiled and signaled over one of the waiters passing out the cake. When she was sure that Yuffie wasn't too moody, and the dancing started, Tifa made her way over to where Elena was standing, admiring a lovely flower arrangement.

"You look beautiful," Tifa said, and meant it.

Elena looked up and smiled, patting her stomach. "Thank you. It's been so long since we last spoke, hasn't it?"

"It has. And, well, I found my son since then," Tifa said with a smile, motioning for Elena to sit so that they could keep talking.

The blonde sat and took Tifa's hands. "That's wonderful news. How did Rufus take it? And where did you find him?"

"Rufus is still assimilating," Tifa started with a sigh. "And… it turns out that our son is the boy who we thought was Lazard's son."

"Denzel?" Elena gasped in shock.

"Yes. It took a long time to find him, but we did. Now we—I'm working on gaining Denzel's trust. He was the one who didn't take it so well."

"I can certainly understand why he didn't. Why did you say that you're the only one trying to gain his trust?" Elena asked with a frown.

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "Rufus has refused to tell him that he's his father. I don't know how aware you are of Rufus' condition," she murmured.

Elena shook her head. "I'm not sure I follow."

Then that meant that she didn't know that Rufus was dying… "It's not my place to tell you, but maybe you should speak to Rufus."

Elena began to fidget with the napkin in her pale hands and wouldn't meet Tifa's eyes. "About what?"

"Now would be a good time to tell Rufus if there's a chance that your baby is his," Tifa whispered.

Elena shook her head and got to her feet. "No, Tifa. I have nothing to speak to Rufus about."

Tifa nodded and stood with her. "I know I have no right to push you on this, but maybe you should still find some time to speak to Rufus about… his life, and how he's been faring since your divorce. He hasn't been well," she said quietly.

Elena stared, rubbing her stomach gently. "What—what are you not telling me, Tifa?"

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "I can't tell you that because it's not my place. Speak to him. Give him some hope to keep moving forward," she said, glancing at the other woman's baby bump. Squeezing her hand in goodbye, Tifa walked slowly away, hoping that she hadn't made a bad move in approaching Rufus' ex this way.

The blonde woman stared after her and felt a shiver race down her spine at Tifa's words. What the hell was going on?

…

"You're drunk."

"Yesh." He cleared his throat. "Yes."

Lightning was not amused. "Maybe you should think of going home now. The party is almost over anyway and all you've been doing is getting sloshed. Besides, you can't keep your eyes off of Tifa."

Cloud's eyes narrowed at the mention and he shrugged one shoulder. "It's not like I'm harming anyone by lookin'."

_Hmm, a sarcastic drunk._ Lightning patted his shoulder and pried his hand from the glass of some foul smelling liquid. "Let's go. How about I treat you to some good coffee and a greasy burger?" she asked with a little smile.

"Extra cheese?"

Lightning had to admit that he had a nice smile, even if he was drunk. "Extra cheese."

"I should say goodbye to Tifa," muttered Cloud, pushing away from the bar and swaying sideways a little.

Zack approached him right at that moment and rolled his eyes. "Look, maybe it's time for you to go get some rest. Take a room here in the hotel and sleep off the alcohol," said Zack, trying to maneuver the blond toward the elevator.

"I'm fine. Light's taking me to get somethin' to eat," Cloud said, eyes still set on Tifa, who was currently picking up her purse and was speaking animatedly to Highwind.

"Now would be a good time for us to leave," Lightning said, heading towards the elevator; Zack nodded and grabbed Cloud's shoulders to steer him.

Unfortunately, the elevator seemed to be taking its sweet time, and that meant that Kain and Tifa had to stand right behind an inebriated Cloud. "Keep looking forward, man," Zack muttered.

"It's alright. There's no need to worry about me," Cloud replied, equally hushed. "It's not like Tifa's involved with him, right?" The last was asked in a much louder tone.

Tifa frowned and looked up. "Pardon?"

"You told me you're not involved with this guy, right?" Cloud repeated.

Tifa gave Kain an apologetic look. "He's not usually this impertinent," she murmured.

Blue eyes darkened in anger at having been ignored. "I asked you a question, Tifa."

"Cloud, shut up, man."

He seemed to sag a little against Zack. "I was just curious. Just wanted to know if she was able to afford him." Cloud chuckled bitterly and stared down at the ground.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Zack asked, eyebrows forking down in annoyance.

Tifa caught wind of what Cloud had just said and she shook her head. "He doesn't know what he's saying," she said, hoping the blond wasn't in a talkative mood while under the influence. She knew Zack had enough to dislike about her already, but if he found out about the way Tifa and Cloud had gotten together, he would have plenty to say to her.

"Maybe we should take the stairs so that we can catch another elevator?" Kain suggested, noting the tense silence between the group.

Tifa nodded, understanding Kain's suggestion. Only two elevators made it to the roof, while the other two reached only the top floor, which was below them. She glanced momentarily at Cloud and found him glaring at her. She began to walk away from him and thanked Kain when he opened the roof door for her.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that," she said to Kain once they were waiting for the other elevators.

"He was the one making a fool out of himself, Tifa. Not you."

She smiled slightly and nodded. Before she could start another conversation with him, the door leading towards the roof banged open and Cloud marched in, Zack following closely.

"Damn it, Zack, I don't need a fuckin' guardian!" Cloud exclaimed.

Tifa nearly slapped herself on the forehead. This was just perfect, she growled to herself. "Kain, I'm sorry for asking this of you, but would you mind if we take that glass of wine tomorrow evening? I have some unfinished business here," she said, apologetic.

Kain didn't look keen on leaving her in the company of the drunk and the groom, but he finally caved at her pleading look. "I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you for inviting me," he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. He looked at Zack and offered his congratulations before completely ignoring Cloud and getting into the elevator.

"How much did you pay _him_ to go out with you, Tifa?" Cloud asked venomously.

She froze at his words and turned to glare at him. "It would be best for you to watch what you say at this moment, Cloud."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Zack asked, dragging Cloud over towards the far door down the hall and using a keycard to open it. They walked into a honeymoon suite and Zack pushed Cloud onto the couch.

"Tell him, Tifa. Tell one of the many guys whose heart you broke," Cloud hissed from his slumped position, eyes half-closed.

"Tell me what?" Zack snapped.

"He's talking nonsense." She shook her head at Cloud. "I'm leaving now and I will overlook this because you're drunk."

"Must've cost you quite a bit, since he looked so classy and shit," Cloud muttered.

Tifa scoffed and made her way towards the door. She didn't want to end up hating Cloud for something he said when he wasn't in his right mind. He should've watched how much alcohol he was taking in, but she couldn't deny that she'd wished she could do the same; just not in public.

"She fuckin' hired me to be her boyfriend, you know," Cloud said, matter-of-fact.

Tifa paused with her hand on the door handle when she sensed Zack's quiet fury from behind her at those words. She turned around slowly to look at him and saw incredulousness and anger reflected in his blue eyes.

"What the hell is he saying, Tifa? Is it true?" Zack asked.

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "Ask him anything you want once he's sober. Maybe he'll feel like telling you then."

"So that's it, huh? Do you see what the fuck you've done to my brother, Tifa? I wanted to have faith in you, to trust you again, but this—"

"Now hold on!" Tifa raised her voice as she rounded on Zack. "It wasn't my fault that you lost trust in me in the first place, so don't you dare throw that in my face again!"

Zack grit his teeth and bit back the retort he'd wanted to hurl at her. "Fine, but there's still the matter that you fucking used my brother!"

"That's between him and me," Tifa said lowly, trying to get herself under control. She would _not_ get into a screaming match with Zack. "He's a grown man who made the decision to go along with my plan. I never forced _anything _on him."

"That still doesn't mean that you didn't damage him in some way, Tifa," Zack spat.

"He broke up with _me_!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes as her voice cracked horribly. "I love him with all my heart and I would've been willing to continue our relationship, but I understood why he broke up with me. I understood that it wouldn't be fair for _Cloud_ to suffer while I searched for… for…" She swallowed the words back and looked away. "Never mind."

"What could've been so important for you that you had to break my brother's heart?"

Tifa shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you get it? I _didn't_ break his heart, Zack! I have issues in my life right now that would make a relationship with Cloud unfair to him. I wouldn't be able to commit myself one-hundred percent even though I really want to. I came to your wedding tonight with Kain because he's an old friend and a potential business partner, not because I want to start dating again. And it sure as hell doesn't mean that I want to stop loving Cloud!"

Zack ran a stressed hand through his hair and stared at the form of his passed out brother, his friend. He knew Cloud had been suffering for weeks now, but he'd never realized that it had been his decision to keep himself in that kind of agony. "Look… do each other a favor and walk out of his life now. You're right and this isn't fair to him. Cloud is a good man and he deserves to find woman who will love him the way he needs. You aren't that woman, Tifa."

His words managed to wound a part of her heart—possibly the same part he had hurt years before when they had been together—and a few tears escaped her hold.

Zack felt like an asshole upon seeing her reaction, but he cared more for his brother than he did Tifa, as callous as it sounded. "I'm sorry, Tifa, but we both know that I'm right."

"I wish you the best in your marriage, Zack. I honestly hope that you trust her far better than you did me," Tifa said quietly before turning and walking away for good this time.

Zack rubbed a hand over his face and groaned in frustration, knowing that Cloud would feel like a real jerk if he woke up and remembered all that he had said to Tifa. But then again, his brother would rip him a new one if Zack told him all that he had just said to Tifa, too. He just hoped that this would serve the both of them to see that maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

…

Sitting quietly in the backyard of Rufus' home instead of Lazard's, Tifa sipped silently at her cold lemonade, watching her two children splash around in a small kiddy pool. She smiled to herself when she remembered that Rufus himself had provided it for both of the children, who were not yet allowed to use the deeper pool on their own.

Rufus himself was having a home visit from the physician Lazard had flown in from another continent and who had been doing extensive research on the sickness he suffered from. It gave Tifa hope that Rufus would be okay and that her son would not lose a father, even though he wouldn't know the truth.

"Do you want some of my cookie?"

Tifa's eyes focused on the hand holding out half a crumbled cookie in front of her before she looked up into Denzel's sweet face. "I'd love a piece, sweetheart." She took it from him and smiled after taking a bite. "Thank you."

"You look sad," the boy said softly.

"I'm not, Denzel, because you and Marlene are keeping me company. And this makes me really happy."

"But you're not smiling. Not really."

Tifa took a giant leap forward and reached up to brush Denzel's fringe out if his eyes. "I just need you and Marlene to be happy."

Denzel did not pull back for a few long minutes before he nodded and ran off to rejoin Marlene where she was splashing around.

"He's warming up to you," said Rufus from behind her.

Tifa looked up and nodded. "It makes me really happy that he is."

"But you're not _really_ happy," said Rufus, taking a seat on the wooden deck chair beside hers. "Denzel was right in that observation."

"I'll be alright, eventually," Tifa said, adjusting her sun hat so that it could shield her face better from the sun. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"What news did the doctor have for your today?"

Rufus sighed and poured himself a glass of lemonade, adding more ice. "She said that her research for a cure is looking promising. That I should be patient because she'll find that cure any day now. I don't believe her."

Tifa gave him a look. "Why not?"

"It's too good to be true," Rufus said with a small shrug. "I could be dead in a few weeks with the way this condition is progressing."

His words made her feel even more down, and he noticed the unhappiness instantly. "We have to resign ourselves to that fact, Tifa."

"You're taking this far easier than most would."

"What would you expect me to do? Waste away my fortune on women and entertainment? I think not. I would rather spend my last months with you and our son."

Tifa swallowed hard. "Just… promise you'll hang on for as long as you can. Please, Rufus," she whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

Rufus stared down at their fingers and felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. "I'd be more than willing to live if I had someone with your strength by my side," he murmured.

Tifa shook her head and smiled ruefully. "You have to be willing to live for yourself, too, aside from our son and myself."

"Without either of you, what's the point?"

She released his hand and put distance between them again. He was being deliberately stubborn, and even though she and Cloud were not speaking for the moment, she couldn't bring herself to accept Rufus' advances.

"What would be the point of being with someone who doesn't want to be with you?" she asked him eventually.

Rufus had no reply for her, but he sighed heavily and glanced toward his son and Tifa's adoptive daughter. "You loved me once."

"And you think that'll be enough for me to love you again?" Tifa asked gently. He remained silent and Tifa shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. The only way I can love you now is as a friend, but I don't think that you're willing to settle for that."

Rufus frowned to himself. "Is it so distasteful for you to feel anything romantic towards me?"

Tifa shook her head. "Of course not. But you should know that the heart loves who it loves. We can't change that no matter how we sometimes want to."

He watched her closely after her words and wondered at their meaning. Did this mean that she wanted to stop loving Strife? If so, why?

"Uncle Rufus, come swim with us!" Denzel called, breaking through their silence.

Rufus cracked a small smile and shook his head. "I doubt that I will be able to fit in your pool."

Tifa smiled as she watched the interaction between them, wondering how her son would've grown up had he remained with them. "Do you think we would've been good parents to him?"

Rufus glanced at her and smiled a true smile. "You would've been an excellent mother. You still have the chance to be."

She sighed and stared down at her hands. "If given the chance, I think you would be a good father, too."

"I guess we'll never find out," Rufus replied calmly, staring down at his bandaged hand.

Tifa remained silent and sat back to watch the children. Denzel met her gaze and she caught her breath when he smiled at _her_. She returned it, feeling her heart lighten, and turned to look at Rufus, who was watching her now. She didn't know that look in his eyes, it was different than how he had looked at her when they had been teens, but it made her heart twinge uncomfortably in her chest.

"We _can_ be friends."

"What?" he asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

"We _can_ be friends," Tifa insisted, smiling a little.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Most importantly, because you are my son's father," she murmured. "But second of all, you'll need a friend in these coming weeks. Someone to keep you strong and to remind you that you need to survive for many reasons."

Rufus nodded once and took her hand in his, giving her pale, soft fingers a squeeze. "And if there's no cure?"

Tifa grit her teeth at the thought and shook her head. "Then I'll be here to hold your hand through it all."

He gave her a strained smile and sighed. "You continue to surprise me."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Because a few months ago you couldn't stand to be in my presence, and today you're offering to be my friend," he said, letting go of her hand.

"It's the only thing I can offer you from the heart," Tifa replied.

Rufus watched their son play in the kiddy pool and knew that if he had a chance to wear her defenses down, this would be it. Many people started as friends, and he had damaged his relationship with Tifa long ago. Maybe there was some way to mend it now. He nearly sneered to himself, since it meant that he would have to start being _honest, _and _less selfish._

"Would you consider coming to live here for a week?"

"What?" Tifa asked, bewildered.

"If you and your daughter come to live here, I may be able to persuade my brother to allow Denzel to stay here for a few days. You can… bond with him, and with me to a lesser extent," Rufus offered.

Tifa was floored by his offer, and she was even more shocked that she was considering it. "I—I'll have to think about it before making that kind of decision," she murmured.

"Take some time to do that. I won't press you, and I don't want you to think that this will be a way to pressure you into accepting me again. Outside of here, Denzel will not spend more than a few hours in your presence and he will not go to your home. Here, you can spend a few days getting to know each other better."

"It sounds like a wonderful offer. Just give me a few days to consider it, okay?"

"Fine." Rufus smiled and nodded, already knowing that she would eventually crack and give in. While he wanted Tifa to develop her relationship with Denzel, this would also give him a chance to show her that he could be a better man for her.

He watched her stand up and approach the children with a bottle of spray-on sunblock, and nearly chuckled when Denzel and Marlene attacked her with splashes of water. Their laughter made a deep, dark part of his heart lighten, and he found that he could easily picture them as _his_ family. Something he had wanted for a long time, but especially now, with death looming over him so closely. If he played his cards right, he would have it.

…

…

…

…

…

I really don't have an excuse for taking this long to update, but I do apologize for it. This story is not discontinued, and I'm not dead, but I was going through a big case of writer's block, and add school to that… Hopefully I can get back into writing. Also, I have a Vince/Yuffie fic in the works for _Megaflare_, which is a big bang, so hopefully I'll have that one up in a few weeks.

Also, before you guys start cursing Tifa out for the end of this chapter, stop and consider things from her point of view. She's trying to win over her son, and he's proving to be a tough cookie. While Rufus might be doing this for ulterior motives, Tifa just wants her son to love her and is willing to do anything for him. Also, Cloud acted like a jerk in this chapter, and we'll see what he has to say in the next.

The chapter was a bit uneventful, and most of you were right when you said that this couldn't end in thirty chapters. I think that the most will be thirt-five, give or take. But we are beginning to wind down for the end. Anyway, please let me know if you liked or hated this chapter. I promise I won't cry.:D But anyway, hope everyone enjoys the coming weekend!


	28. The Parting of Ways

…

**The Parting of Ways**

…

He felt like an asshole.

Scratch that. He _was_ an asshole. He should've never had started to drink, and he should've never even approached Tifa. But what was done, was done. He needed to apologize to her, and to Zack, for having ruined their nights.

He supposed that his punishment, aside from the pulsing hangover, was to have remembered every single moment of last night. Every single word he had stupidly said in front of his brother and that stranger Tifa had been with. How could he look her in the eye after that?

Sighing to himself and hoping he didn't look like the walking dead, he approached Jessie, who was currently taking a call and tapping a few things into Tifa's agenda. He motioned to the office and Jessie made a pushing motion, asking him to wait for her to finish.

"Is she here?" he asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Yes, but I have to announce you and I don't know if she'll want to see you."

"Why do you say that?" Cloud asked, suspicious.

Jessie shook her head in pity and picked up the phone once more to announce his presence.

He had to admit that he was surprised that Tifa _did_ want to see him, and he made his way to her office feeling as if his feet weighed a ton each.

When he entered her office he spotted her in her chair, gazing out at the city as her massive TV played on at low volume, tuned into a fashion channel. She turned slowly to look at him and he could suddenly see how tired she was. She didn't look defeated, but something about her made her look weary.

"Morning," he rasped.

She nodded and offered a wan smile. "Good morning. You look good, considering the hangover you must be suffering from."

Her tone wasn't sarcastic, just… calm. Cloud nodded and swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "Tifa…"

"I should apologize," she said as she looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I—"

"I'm sorry," Tifa interrupted. "For getting us into this mess in the first place. I wanted to play a stupid game, never taking into account how I was treating you, buying your attentions. I know it became real along the way, but all I initially intended to do was use you and I'm so sorry."

Cloud stared for a moment, as if not comprehending. "Why are you doing this now?"

Tifa shook out her newly cut bangs and sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that I love you."

"But…?"

Instead of replying, she grabbed a stack of society and fashion sections from the newspapers. All of the headlines speculating on whether they'd ever been a real couple, thanks to the argument overheard between them the night before. Cloud picked them up, disbelieving, and wondered how they could've gotten their hands on the information so quickly. He knew he hadn't been screaming it at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't be sure who had been around to hear him anyway.

He sat down heavily in a chair and rubbed a hand over his face. "I can understand if you hate me," he started.

He missed the shake of Tifa's head. "No. I should've been aware that this would happen eventually with the way we started and ended things. I don't hate you."

"But the things I said…"

"I never should've taken Kain with me to the wedding. I didn't do it to try and get you jealous, you have to believe me."

"I do," he conceded. "I just… it still burned to see you with another man when you looked so beautiful. I was reminded that you were no longer with me and it made me feel like shit."

"I really am sorry."

Cloud shook his head sharply. "Stop apologizing. This whole mess is both of our doings. Neither of us is guiltier than the other."

Tifa watched him in silence, breathing calm and trying her best to not walk around her desk and into his arms. Having the embellished story of her and Cloud printed in magazines had made her see the error of her actions clearly for the first time. She knew the company would either suffer or rise even more in popularity, but she could care less at the moment. This situation would impact Cloud the most…

"We'll deny it," Tifa said in a firm voice. "They don't have actual evidence. No picture, no audio, just the testimony of one person, and Zack won't confirm it either because he wouldn't ever hurt you."

Cloud didn't know if it would work anyway, but he would certainly try. He stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but regret mingled with love. "We can get through this together," he murmured, holding out a hand to her.

She sighed but did not reach for him in return. "I thought you wanted to step aside while I won over Denzel."

"I do. But I realize that it's hard to continue to move forward if you aren't there with me every single day," he said, blue eyes solemn.

When her eyes filled with tenderness and tears, but she did not move, he pressed on. "I was offered a job in Wutai."

"That's wonderful news," she said, voice shaky.

"Give me a reason not to go."

As soon as the words left his lips, she knew that she would never. She wouldn't stop him from moving on and making a name for himself as a photographer. He deserved it, and staying by her side would do nothing but bring him down. At least for now…

"Maybe we need some space," she said, quiet, fiddling with a pen and avoiding his eyes.

Cloud felt like yelling, or maybe even shaking some sense into her, but it would do nothing to help their situation. "Tifa, if I leave, I may not come back."

His words prompted her to stand and finally approach him. She slid a hand against his cheek and smiled. "I… I have faith that we'll find our way back to each other sooner or later."

"And Rufus?"

"Rufus will always be the father of my son, but nothing more. I know that he's trying to find any way to make me remain by his side, but I will not let him use my child in the same way," Tifa assured him. "All I feel for him is pity because he's trying so hard to find happiness as he slowly dies, but he's not going about it the right way."

Cloud nodded and sighed. "Then I guess this is where we part ways."

Tifa smiled shakily. "It's the best thing for us right now. I trust my heart and yours that we'll meet again soon."

He stepped back from her and caught the tightening of her fists, as if she needed to hold herself back from reaching for him. It made his heart give a weak, saddened thump. "I love you."

She breathed out slowly. "And I love you."

With those parting words, Tifa watched him walk out of her life once more. She knew that he had been waiting for her to stop him, to tell him not to go, and damn it she had wanted to. Her heart had walked away with him, but she knew that they both needed this distance. All they would keep doing now was hurt each other, even unintentionally.

Keeping her voice as controlled as she could, Tifa asked Jessie to hold her calls while she tried to compose herself.

Sadly, there wasn't much she could do for the tears or her broken heart

…

The days seemed to pass by quickly, even while she mourned the end of her relationship with Cloud. She hadn't heard from him in nearly a month but she didn't resent him for it. Cloud was working hard and in the profession he loved; she would be happy for his successes.

"You look sad."

Tifa glanced away from her laptop and toward the doorway which held Rufus ShinRa. "I thought you were out bonding with Denzel," she countered, looking away.

"He decided that finding bugs is more interesting than talking to a boring adult." He moved into the kitchen of his home, where Tifa had been doing some work while she waited for Denzel.

She had been ecstatic when Lazard had called and asked her if she would be willing to take Denzel for the weekend, since the boy had accepted and was looking forward to spending time with her and Marlene. She had then agreed to pick her son up at Rufus' home… though that had been delayed by Rufus asking her to stay for lunch. Marlene had gone to Wutai with Yuffie and would be home later in the afternoon, so Tifa had figured there was no harm in accepting the invitation, since Lazard would join them, too.

Tifa smiled and saved her work before shutting down her computer. "And how are your treatments going?"

"Uneventful so far, but my doctor seems optimistic," he replied sardonically.

Tifa replied with a small hum and they fell into silence.

"I heard Strife left the city," said Rufus casually.

She almost winced at his words but nodded instead. "He was offered a job on another continent and he took it."

"So easily?"

Tifa glared at him. "What went on between me and Cloud is not your concern," she said, picking up her laptop and making for the door.

"Wait," Rufus called. "Would you have a cup of coffee with me for a moment?"

She wanted to say no, really, she did, but he was beginning to look pale and a little gaunt… and she'd never been big on ignoring those who were sick. Sighing to herself, she moved back to sit at the kitchen table and they were served coffee by one of the kitchen staff.

"Elena spoke to me," he said finally.

Tifa was curious. "What about?"

"I think she took pity of the fact that I'm a walking dead man. She informed me that there's a possibility that I may have fathered her unborn child," said Rufus, staring down at his coffee.

Well, Tifa couldn't believe Elena had actually done it. The other woman had been distraught over the fact that Rufus could be the father of her baby. Still, if no cure was found and Rufus… passed, it was the fair thing to tell him that he had a second child on the way.

"How did you take it?"

Rufus shrugged lightly and still ended up flinching at the pain. "I can't say that I was expecting to hear the news… I was caught off guard."

"Does it make you happy to know that you may be having a second son or daughter?" Tifa insisted.

He was silent for a moment and then sighed heavily. "For a moment I wished that I was not the father."

Tifa frowned at his words. "Why?"

"Why burden another innocent with the knowledge of my death?" he offered, taking a careful sip of his black coffee.

She could see his side, but… it still irritated her to see his callous acceptance of death. Did he not hold any hope for himself?

"You're angry," he commented, curiosity in his tone.

"_You _make me angry," she muttered, rubbing a hand across her forehead. "It makes me upset to see that you can be valiant for some things and a complete coward for others."

"I beg your par—"

"No. you understand full well what I mean. You and I have a child and you're possibly about to have a second one, yet you don't live up to your responsibilities. How can you talk to me about love and becoming a family when you can't even act like a true father?"

Rufus looked stupefied for a moment until he scowled in anger. "You have no right to speak to me that way."

"I have every right as the mother of your child!" she hissed. "Does it hurt to be called a coward to your face? Does it smart your pride, Rufus? Do you want to become your father?"

He looked about ready to reply with something scathing when Denzel interrupted their argument and glanced between his _uncle_ and his new mother.

"Tifa?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked, drawing a slow breath.

"Did you marry my daddy?" asked the boy, reaching for a plate of cookies on the table; Rufus pushed it away from his grubby hands and turned to draw a calming breath of his own.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Did you marry my daddy? Isn't that how babies are born?"

"Not all babies, Denny," said Lazard as he followed the boy into the kitchen.

"Then… then how was I born?"

Tifa felt heat crawl over her cheeks at the look Rufus gave her but then turned away from him to look at the boy. "While I love your daddy like a friend, he and I didn't get married."

Lazard glanced at the other two adults and approached the boy, pulling him over toward a chair so that the blond could sit and be at eye level with Denzel. "Listen kiddo, there's something else I think you need to know."

Rufus knew what his intentions were and had had enough of being pushed around. "Lazard, no." He couldn't possibly think that Denzel was ready to hear another harsh truth…

Lazard smiled and rubbed Denzel's hair, many wonderful memories of the boy coming to the forefront of his mind. "I will always, _always_ be your daddy." He started. "But… the truth is that Tifa and Rufus were in love a long time ago. _Sometimes_ all you need is love to make a baby." He knew that wasn't always the case, but it was the best he could do for Denzel at this age.

"What do you mean?" asked Denzel, confused,

"I mean that Tifa is your real mother… and Rufus is your father."

"Uncle Rufus?" Denzel glanced at his true father with wide eyes.

Rufus could feel himself break into a cold sweat at the sight of those eyes, so similar to his own. "I—"

"But-but aren't you my daddy?" Denzel cried as he clung to Lazard, eyes filling with moisture.

Tifa bit her lip in consternation and wished that Denzel would allow her to comfort him, too, but she supposed it was the last thing he needed at the moment. He needed Lazard's reassurance now…

"Rufus," Lazard started. "Talk to him."

_Does it hurt to be called a coward to your face? Does it smart your pride, Rufus? Do you want to become your father?_ Tifa's words continued to echo in his mind and he parted his lips to say something. But then the burning up his arm signified only one thing. "Lazard… take him away," he muttered as he staggered against the counter.

Lazard seemed to understand as he gave the boy a cookie and asked him to go wait in his room so that they could keep talking soon. Denzel did so reluctantly, tears in his eyes.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rufus felt his knees buckle with the pain as the black pus seeped through the bandages and his clothes. He felt himself fall forward and right into Tifa, who had moved to break his fall.

"Breathe," she murmured, eyes narrowed in worry as she laid him on the floor with the help of Lazard.

"W… why?" Rufus asked accusingly, eyes on his brother even as his arm continued to burn. "Why n-now?"

"Because you could be dead soon," Lazard ground out thickly, pressing cloths to Rufus' arm. "And you deserve this time with Denzel because you are his real father."

Tifa held Rufus' head away from the floor and swallowed hard when more pus crawled down the side of his face. The sickness seemed to be progressing far quicker than she had seen in cases on the news and this worried her. "Call the doctor," she told Lazard urgently. "I'll stay with him for now."

"I didn't… want him to know. Not like this!"

""Idiot," Tifa whispered, holding a cloth to his head. "Now that he knows you're his father, maybe you will find the motivation to truly fight this."

Rufus breathed in and out slowly for a few minutes, willing the pain to pass so that he could remove himself from such a vulnerable position. He hated being cornered into situations that he couldn't control and now he didn't know if he'd be able to take being rejected by his own son.

He'd always wondered how Tifa had handled knowing that Denzel wanted nothing to do with her in the beginning... now he had an inkling of that feeling.

"What if he hates me?" he asked after a long moment of tense silence, his ragged breathing calming a little.

"With time you'll win him over like I have."

Rufus shut his eyes with a grimace. "Time is what I don't have."

Tifa winced at her blunder and cleaned off more of his pale skin, wondering if all she had fallen for had been his good looks when they had been young. He had been a handsome boy, from a wealthy family, and he had set his attentions on a simple country girl like her. She'd been blindsided then… but now… She felt nothing but pity for him now, but had it been true love, she would've felt something more for him even now, right? But she didn't, not in the way that she felt for Cloud; if she was honest with herself, it relieved her to realize that her heart was all Cloud's.

"You can beat this," she murmured, finding that she was more than willing to feel compassion for Rufus.

Rufus sighed and started to shake his head.

"What good is all the money and power you have if you're not going to use it?" she pressed.

"But I _am_ using it," he said, sounding almost petulant as the pain finally began to ebb, leaving him feeling drained.

"Are you using it hard enough, though? Are you exhausting every single option?" Tifa asked smartly.

"Are you trying to say that I have some sort of death wish and therefore am doing a half-assed job at finding a cure?" he asked, eyes narrowed in insult.

She shrugged one shoulder and helped him sit up. "Are you?"

A short while later, he found himself resting in his room with the curtains drawn and a wet towel draped across his forehead as he ruminated over what Tifa had asked him. Was he doing _everything_ to live or had he somehow given up?

This thought unsettled him, and he wondered if he could prove Tifa wrong somehow… he'd never been good at turning down challenges.

He heard the door open and shut, followed by soft footsteps and the shuffling of the bed sheets as someone climbed onto the bed.

"Uncle Rufus… are you sick?"

Ah, _my son_, he whispered inwardly. "Yes," he responded, glancing at the boy's worried features.

"Are you going to die?"

Tifa's words continued to echo in his head. "I'm going to do my best to live for a long time, for you… and your mother."

Denzel's eyes were huge as he asked his next question. "Does this mean that you're really my daddy?"

Rufus let out a breath and pushed the towel up to look properly at his boy. "Yes."

"And daddy Lazard?"

"Well, he took great care of you all of these years. He will always be your father first."

"But… why? Why didn't I stay with you and Tifa? Didn't you want me with you?"

The guilt rose up inside of him when he remembered that he hadn't even known that the child was alive… "Never think that. Of course we wanted you!" Rufus sat up a little with a grimace, wondering what he could say that wouldn't further confuse the child. At this rate he would need some serious therapy… "It's just… your grandfather thought that you would be happier with Lazard and Scarlet." Later on, Tifa could decide whether she wanted to tell Denzel the whole story, he reasoned.

"I like Tifa," Denzel admitted in a quiet voice.

"I like her, too," Rufus said, staring at the boy.

"Are you going to get married with her? Will we be a family with Marlene?"

Rufus wanted to assure the boy that, yes, those were his intentions, but he couldn't bring his hopes up with something that would probably never happen. "Tifa… is in love with someone else," he replied instead.

"Oh…" said Denzel quietly. "I like Cloud, too. He makes Tifa smile… and he has a really cool motorcycle!"

Six year olds were very easy to please, Rufus thought bitterly. "You know… there will come a time when you will have a choice to live with Tifa. She's your mother and she loves you."

"But, but what about you and daddy Lazard?" Denzel asked in alarm.

"You will always have a place with us. You have your own room here and your room at Lazard's house. I bet Tifa will like it very much if she can have a room for you in her home, too."

Denzel looked thoughtful and then crawled closer to him, laying his head against Rufus' good arm. "I'll have a sister, too."

"You will." He decided not to inform Denzel that Elena might also grant him another brother or sister since it hadn't been confirmed yet if he was the father… "All Tifa wants is for you to be happy. You can trust her."

"Okay," Denzel said, leaning up to kiss the side of Rufus' head before climbing off the bed and racing for the door. "See you… daddy Rufus!"

Rufus watched him go in silence and hoped that his little talk with his son would allow the boy to see that having a mother other than Scarlet was a good thing. Plus is hadn't hurt to not have a hidden agenda for once. He had meant all the words he had uttered.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed back against the pillows and let out a deep sigh. He had made his son a promise to survive and damn it he _would_ exhaust every possibility.

…

The skies of Wutai were a clear blue, the sun bright, and the breeze cool. But despite the beauty of Yuffie's country, Cloud couldn't find it in himself to enjoy it. His thoughts had remained with Tifa and he wondered if she felt that large gap in her heart the way he did. He supposed that things would've been better off if he'd had the motivation to forget her, but he didn't.

He would never go as far as to wish he'd never met her, but he had found himself wishing they had gone about things a different way. Tifa had always seemed unreachable to him, but when they had been together, it had all felt right. Loving her had felt like he'd finally found the missing piece of his heart; everything had felt complete.

Why had it become so hard to _stay_ together?

"Brooding again, I see."

He looked up at the sound of a cool, calm voice and then shrugged. "It's all I can seem to do these days."

Lightning smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Troubles of the heart then…"

"Those seem to be the only ones that haunt me," he muttered.

"And I find it ironic that I always seem to find you whenever you're angsting."

Cloud snorted. "'Angsting'? Really?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "It's a valid term," she muttered.

"In any case… it's accurate at the moment," Cloud admitted.

"Would it have anything to do with the rumors still circling back in Midgar?" she asked, looking disinterested.

Cloud shook his head. "Those were nothing but fabricated lies. Tifa and I broke up because of something else."

Lightning merely shrugged; she'd never cared much for gossip… though she did know how damaging it could be. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that idiot you hired for the shoot."

"Don't like Villiers much, eh?" Cloud asked, amused. "You know what they say about there being a thin line…"

She glared frostily and huffed. "He's a male airhead. I don't know why he thinks he can impress me with just the sight of his abs."

"Huh. Does this mean that you _have_ been looking?"

"Shut up."

"You like him!"

Silence. "If he ends up getting punched out… don't say that I didn't warn you," Lightning snapped before walking away.

Cloud smirked to himself as he watched her and wondered if she knew that she probably liked the hulking man. Sighing, he glanced down at his cell phone and the picture he'd set as his caller ID for Tifa. Her soft smile and pretty eyes shone back at him, reminding him of what he had decided to walk away from.

Despite the fact that he had wanted Tifa to ask him to stay, he knew that being alone to think would do them both good. His head seemed clearer being away from the drama that had become their lives. And even with the distance, he knew that he could trust Tifa to remain faithful to her promise of staying away from Rufus ShinRa.

"Cloud!"

He glanced up in surprise at the young voice calling to him, a smile pulling at his lips as he saw Marlene barreling toward him, arms outstretched.

Behind her, Yuffie was following at a slower pace, a hand on her ever growing belly. "Hey, Spike."

Cloud smirked at her round stomach as he hugged Marlene. "What are you two doing here?"

Yuffie sighed and patted the girl on the head. "We came to visit my dad and to make sure that everything is ready to for when it's time for my princess to be born. I want it to be here, in my country."

"And Vincent?" asked Cloud.

"He's back home, working. He didn't want me to come all the way over here, but I needed to come and see for myself," Yuffie shrugged. "Then we heard that you'd be here and we decided to stop and say hello before we get back to Midgar."

"Tifa misses you, Cloud," said Marlene with a sad pout.

"I miss her, too, Marley," he replied. "Can you send her a message for me?"

"Uh-huh!" she replied excitedly.

Cloud moved to one knee and sighed. "Tell her that I miss her and that I hope that she misses me, too."

"Of course she misses you… silly Cloud."

He smiled and rubbed her hair.

"But… when are you coming back? Tifa is sad without you," Marlene said gloomily.

"So am I, but I have a job to do right now and I can't go back until I finish it," he said. "Still, you can deliver my message for me, right?"

Marlene nodded and jumped forward to wrap her small arms around Cloud's neck in a hug. "Please come back soon so that we can all be a family together,"

Her words, so simple and quiet made his heart warm. Then in that same moment he realized that even with the amazing job Tifa was doing with raising Marlene on her own, the girl would need a father figure as well. Plus Denzel would soon be in the picture permanently, he was sure…

Surprisingly enough, as he hugged the girl back, he came to the understanding that he wouldn't mind being that father figure. He wouldn't mind helping them with homework, or teaching them about his profession, and even though the actual parenting part seemed a bit daunting, he wanted to be with Tifa every step of the way.

All he had to do was convince Tifa that they were ready for it.

"Yuffie," he started as he released the child and stood, a determined look on his face. "I need you to deliver a second message to Tifa for me."

Yuffie grinned to herself and nodded. "It's about damn time, Cloud."

…

…

…

…

Well, what do you know? Rufus is human after all… and he did something without ulterior motives! My dear readers, Plus Cloud and Tifa are finally getting their heads out of their respective asses. I have to apologize for such a long wait, but honestly, I kind of lost all motivation for this story. I never intended for Tifa to be so disliked, but I honestly wasn't going to go back and change things around. I just hope that I can do Cloud and Tifa some justice these last few chapters.

I need motivation to keep the muse alive and writing so that I can finish this story, so please send me thoughts and comments to let me know if you're still reading.

Hope everyone has a great summer and thanks for reading!


End file.
